Um admirador especial
by Cherry-Hi
Summary: Sakura tem um admirador especial. Mas ela não sabe disso. Na verdade, nem ele sabia, até encontrá la... CAPS 22 E 23 POSTADOS SEASON FINALLE
1. 1 Desempregada

Oi, Povs!! Esta é a primeira fic que publico aqui no fanfiction.net e devo admitir que estou um pouco nervosa! De qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês gostem e peço que desculpem meus errinhos de português e que perdoem meus errões! ^_^-  
  
%Só para informar: Os parsonagens de CCS não pertencem a mim e sim ao CLAMP. Apenas o enredo é original. eu ia colocar disclaimer, mas como todo mundo bota, eu quis ser diferente! Damm...%  
  
"Sakura já não é mais uma criança. Já tem quase 23, mora só em um prédio respeitável de Tóquio, tinha um bom emprego... e quando eu digo tinha, é por que tinha mesmo... Enfim... é uma pessoa independente, segura de si e de sua posição. Só há um pequeno problema com ela: apesar de toda a alegria e certa ingenuidade, não há pessoa mais orgulhosa. Chamam-na de teimosa, criança e até de cabeça dura e nada disso é mentira. Mas Sakura Kinomoto é, definitivamente... única!"  
  
- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Sakura!! – Gritou uma mulher, que se levantara do sofá e agora andava pela sala aconchegante – Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?  
  
- Larga de drama, Tomoyo! – Sakura, que ainda estava no sofá, retrucou com certa frieza – Afinal, não foi nada demais!  
  
- Nada demais?! – repetiu Tomoyo, com a voz carregada – Você acha que perder o emprego não é nada demais?!  
  
- Não. E, além disso, eu me demiti! Já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes!  
  
- O que faz tudo ficar pior! Como pôde desistir de um emprego tão bom? Você tinha uma carreira brilhante pela frente!!  
  
- Você não entenderia meus motivos, Tomoyo. – ela respondeu com uma calma gelada – Eu pensei bem sobre a minha vida e descobri que não era bem isso o que eu queria realmente...  
  
- Sakura, às vezes você fala como se estivesse na velhice. – a amiga, um pouco mais calma, sentou-se no sofá e olhou direto para ela – Você ainda é jovem... eu acho que você foi muito precipitada. Afinal, acho que apenas dois meses no emprego não eram suficientes para saber que aquilo não era o que você queria... Além disso, era o seu sonho trabalhar em uma grande casa de moda... você deixou sua faculdade por isso!  
  
- Do que eu me arrependo amargamente de ter feito e obrigada por me lembrar. – Sakura dirigiu-lhe um falso sorriso – Mas a questão agora é recomeçar.  
  
Ela levantou do sofá e pegou um jornal que havia comprado naquela manhã.  
  
- Há muitas ofertas de emprego para pessoas jovens nessa cidade. Desempregada eu não ficarei.  
  
- É verdade, Sakura. Mas, se você reparar bem, notará que a maioria desses empregos exige terceiro grau... completo.  
  
Sakura não respondeu. A verdade é que já sabia daquele fato. Mas não se daria ao luxo de dar razão à amiga.  
  
- Bobagem! Existem empregos bons para gente como eu... por exemplo...  
  
- "Procura-se pessoa que tenha experiência com venda para emprego de atendente" esse parece bom para você, Sakura, embora não tenha experiência – Tomoyo leu o resto do classificado e soltou um assobio – mas... sei lá, esse salário...  
  
-Tomoyo, você não está ajudando! – Sakura virou a página – "precisa-se de caixa. Interessados, telefonar para..."  
  
- Eu não acredito que você quer ser caixa de supermercado!! – Tomoyo falou em tom indignado – É tão...  
  
- Tomoyo, eu não sou você, que já têm emprego garantido na empresa de sua mãe e é mais rica que Midas! – Sakura opinou em tom cáustico – Lembre-se que meu pai é um professor... e ele tem muito orgulho de sua profissão.  
  
- Mas ser professor é melhor do que – ela esticou o pescoço e leu outro classificado – Faxineira no Palace Hotel ou... secretária... Falando sério... porque você largou o seu emprego?  
  
- Não vamos discutir esse assunto outra vez! – Sakura a cortou, em tom irritado  
  
- Se você não quer discutir, tudo bem. Não vou mais falar nisso.  
  
Mas Sakura sabia que aquilo era uma grande mentira. Em dez minutos, no máximo, ela perguntaria porque se demitira. Tomoyo era sua grande amiga de infância, mas sempre achara a insistência dela um grande defeito. Ignorando o que vinha em sua cabeça, concentrou-se no anúncio que ela lera antes.  
  
- "Procura-se pessoa para emprego de secretária. Qualificações necessárias: segundo grau completo, fluência em duas línguas, noções avançadas em informática. Necessita-se de histórico psicológico. Os interessados devem dirigir-se ao endereço abaixo ou telefonar para 3457-9876 para marcar entrevista." Este parece interessante...  
  
- Mas... secretária, Sakura? É tão abaixo do seu nível e não tem nada haver com você!  
  
- Mas tem que ser assim! Começar, ou melhor, recomeçar debaixo! Não se preocupe Tomoyo, vai dar tudo certo!  
  
Sakura foi até o telefone e discou. Enquanto ela agendava uma entrevista, Tomoyo pensava... sua amiga poderia ter tudo que quisesse, se quisesse... era muito bonita, com seus olhos verdes enormes, nariz pequeno e reto, lábios rosados, rosto em forma de coração, cabelos castanhos, lisos e um pouco cheios, que chegavam até o meio de suas costas. Um físico que, às vezes, não combinava em nada com seu gênio inconstante, cheio de altos e baixos. Ela não era assim, mas muitas coisas acontecem durante a adolescência... uma decepção aqui, um coração quebrado ali... tudo contribui para a construção de uma pessoa e, no caso dela, fez com que sua alegria pelas pequenas coisas da vida fosse discretamente escoada... é claro que ela não se tornara totalmente amarga, mas o "choque da vida real" a transformara...  
  
- Amanhã eu tenho uma entrevista, Tomoyo – sakura a assustou, mas ela disfarçou bem e afastou os pensamentos de sua cabeça – deseje-me boa sorte e saia daqui! Já é tarde... você não tem que ir para a faculdade?  
  
- Você tem razão. Acho que verei você amanhã então. – Tomoyo abraçou a amiga bem forte – Ei! Você não quer que eu vá com você amanhã?  
  
- Eu sei que você tem muito que fazer... então não vou pedir isso e nem quero que se ofereça. Eu vou me sair bem, não se preocupe.  
  
- Se você diz... mas não hesite em me chamar, se precisar de algo.  
  
Assim que fechou a porta, Sakura suspirou. Pensava no quanto foi difícil dizer à Tomoyo sobre a demissão. Procurou nem pensar na reação do pai e, principalmente, do irmão. Eles diriam que, ela, no mínimo, havia ficado louca. Mas teria que agüentar firme, pois o que estava feito, estava feito! Ouviu a campainha e foi atender. Era Tomoyo...  
  
- Sério... Por que você largou o emprego?  
  
Sakura fechou a porta em sua cara.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Então, gostaram? Não sei ao certo se já da para saber se gostaram ou não, porque este é capítulo é bem pequeno, mas tentarei colocar mais coisas nos próximos capítulos. Por favor, mandem reviews e e-mails, please!  
  
By Cherry Hi 


	2. 2 Defitivamente bonito

Oi, povs! Este é segundo capítulo da minha fic. Está um pouco maior do que o primeiro, mas ainda está pequeno. Com o tempo, farei capítulos maiores, porque ainda tem muita história pela frente. Podem crer! E, embora eu seja a inconstância em pessoa, tentarei postar esses capítulos com alguma periodicidade... Boa leitura! %Só para informar: CCS e seus personagens não me pertencem, embora eu gostaria muito que isso acontecesse... suspiro%  
  
A semana não fora fácil para Sakura. Mais uma vez, fora fazer uma entrevista de emprego, mas como sempre, faltava alguma coisa para conseguir o emprego. E ela já estava ficando cansada disso. Desta vez ela não foi aceita porque não tinha todas as qualificações. Mas ela sabia que tinha sido sua aparência. A empregadora era uma mulher quarentona com uma atitude muito... intolerante. No seu rosto já se via as marcas inconfundíveis de plásticas... e aquele corpo com certeza era fruto de muita lipoaspiração... Aquela mulher com certeza  
  
não gostaria de ter uma secretária tão jovem e bonita como Sakura. Seria como estragar a doce ilusão de ainda ter trinta anos!  
  
E não fora primeira vez que aquilo acontecera... embora em algumas entrevistas ela visse que realmente não tinha qualificações, outras claramente se via que sua aparência jovem era um forte repelente... principalmente quando as empregadoras eram mulheres!  
  
O pior que aquela situação já estava ficando desesperadora. Desde o primeiro desapontamento, há quase dois meses, Sakura sempre mantivera a esperança. Porém, com a necessidade eminente de dinheiro, a esperança começava a morrer. O dinheiro que ela mantinha no banco estava acabando e logo ela tinha que arranjar um emprego ou, senão, teria que voltar a morar com o pai ou pedir dinheiro emprestado para Tomoyo... Ela nem queria pensar nessas possibilidades. Era muito orgulhosa. E também queria mostrar para o seu irmão que ela era capaz de se virar, porque a primeira coisa que ele disse – depois de berrar quase 30 minutos e passar um sermão sobre irresponsabilidade – foi que ela era não era capaz de ser independente. Aquilo mexera profundamente com o orgulho dela. Felizmente seu pai fora mais compreensivo, ainda que não deixasse de passar uma bronca velada em suas palavras.  
  
Mas a verdade era clara: tinha que arranjar algo para fazer, ou ficaria sem telefone e luz! Ela já estava tão desesperada que aceitaria qualquer emprego agora! Os classificados estavam ali, abertos e espalhados por todo o sofá, mas tudo o que via eram palavras sem sentido. Cansada, ela varreu os jornais do sofá para o chão com violência. Apenas sobrara ali uma estúpida coluna social. Decidida, ela pegou o jornal e já ia rasgá-lo, quando uma foto chamou sua atenção. Era de um homem, que usava um terno elegante escuro e óculos escuros. Tinha os cabelos sensualmente despenteados, testa larga, traços marcantes, que iam desde as sobrancelhas grossas até o queixo firme. Seu sorriso mostrava que ele era um homem que conseguia tudo o que queria. Definitivamente, um homem muito bonito, apesar da foto estar em preto e branco. Havia uma matéria sobre ele ali. Alisou um pouco o jornal e leu:  
  
"Hoje, No Palace Hotel, haverá uma festa em homenagem à Shaoran Li, presidente da grande empresa de alimentos Hua. A empresa chinesa abrirá uma filial em Tóquio e uma fábrica em Osaka, para melhor atender o mercado japonês que há cinco anos consome os produtos da empresa. Os chocolates, produto que mais vendido, terão edições especiais. Personalidades como..."  
  
Sakura parou de ler o artigo: não lhe interessava quais seriam os magnatas que estariam naquela festa. Olhou de novo para foto. Aquele sorriso charmoso... como seriam os olhos?  
  
- É claro que eu vou!!! – falou Tomoyo, tentando vestir a meia-calça em pé, aos pulinhos – Se eu não for, minha mãe me mata e, aliás, por que eu não iria? Aquele Li alguma coisa é muito bonito! Eu adoraria conhecê-lo...  
  
- Tomoyo, você não perde uma, né? – Sakura falou, sarcástica, sentada na cama assistindo a amiga tentar agora colocar o vestido longo de trás para frente – Ai! Deixa eu te ajudar!  
  
Elas estavam em um quarto no último andar do hotel. A mãe de Tomoyo, uma grande empresária, resolvera reservar dois quartos no hotel, pois a mansão da família ficava muito longe dali. E quando estavam para sair de casa, Sakura chegara para falar com sua amiga. Resultado: pegara uma carona e foi junto para o hotel, embora não fosse participar da festa. Mas, nem mesmo assim, escapou de ser cobaia: o cabeleireiro que viera algumas horas antes sugerira dois penteados. Um deles Tomoyo já usara e sabia como ficava, mas o outro ela nunca havia experimentado. Pediu então, gentilmente e com carinha de filhote de cachorro, para que Sakura o experimentasse antes. Depois de muita insistência, a amiga cedeu. O resultado foi que o cabelo de Sakura, geralmente liso, ficara cheio de cachos e um pouco mais cheio do que o normal. Ficara linda, como Tomoyo não cansara de dizer. Mas, por fim, ela resolveu ficar com penteado antigo...  
  
E, enquanto sakura tentava por o vestido, Tomoyo se justificava:  
  
- Sakura, que culpa eu tenho se eu sou um pouco...?  
  
- Espevitada? – Sakura completou, enquanto maquiava a amiga – Assanhada?  
  
- pode dizer o que quiser, mas acho que sou uma pessoa que não gosta de perder tempo. Vou aproveitar que ainda sou jovem... coisa que você também deveria fazer.  
  
- Tenho minha vida inteira pela frente... e foi você mesma quem disse isso.  
  
- Por falar nisso, Sakura... você já arranjou um emprego?  
  
- Não! – ela foi direta – Eu já tentei várias vezes, mas sempre tem alguma coisa faltando... ou em demasia!  
  
- Como assim?! – Tomoyo estava confusa  
  
- Meu último fracasso foi devido a minha aparência... eu logo vi que aquela mulher de rosto esticado não ia me dar o emprego só porque sou...  
  
- Bonita?  
  
- Jovem. – Sakura completou, embora soubesse que Tomoyo estava certa.  
  
- Eu falei que seria difícil...  
  
- Eu sempre soube que seria difícil... mas já está passando dos limites.  
  
- Sakura. – Tomoyo disse séria – Se você precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, não hesite em me chamar.  
  
- Tomoyo, querida, sei que se preocupa comigo, mas não precisa. – Sakura falou, enquanto pegava três pares de sapato no armário – Eu estou bem. Qual dos três?  
  
- O preto de camurça. Mas... eu não sei, Sakura, algo me diz que você não está tão bem assim...  
  
Se ela soubesse o quanto estava certa...  
  
- Não, tomoyo! Eu estou bem. Só preciso procurar mais um pouco... Qual perfume?  
  
- Channel nº5. – Tomoyo ficou pensativa – Pensando bem, eu tenho certeza que ouvi mamãe comentando que estão precisando de gente na filial da empresa nova...  
  
- Parece interessante... seria bom para mim. É naquele prédio novo, não?  
  
- Isso! Vou falar com mamãe sobre isso. Sabe... ela também está preocupada com você.  
  
- Vocês só devem se preocupar esta noite em brilhar! Você está linda! Creio que você deve descer logo.  
  
- E você, Sakura? Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui no quarto.  
  
- Acho que vou ficar um tempinho sim! Espero não estar abusando...  
  
- Claro que não está! E quando você quiser ir, peça ao Toshiro te levar em casa.  
  
Toshiro era motorista de Tomoyo, um senhor muito simpático que ela conhecia desde criança.  
  
- Eu estava pensando em pegar um táxi...  
  
- NEM PENSAR! É muito caro. Vá com Toshiro, querida! – ela lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha – Amanhã eu te conto tudo.  
  
Quando estava na porta, Tomoyo virou-se para dar mais alguma recomendação, mas parou olhando para a amiga, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Sakura ficou preocupada:  
  
- Tomoyo... você está se sentindo bem?  
  
- Não... é só que... você está muito parecida com sua mãe... com esse cabelo e tudo o mais...  
  
Sakura não falou nada, espantada por Tomoyo ter falado aquilo assim, tão repentinamente.  
  
- Sim... se mamãe ou seu pai a vissem assim, jurariam que estava vendo Nadeshiko Kinomoto...  
  
-Ai, tomoyo para com isso! Esta me deixando envergonhada e você pode acabar se atrasando demais...  
  
Assim que Tomoyo desceu, Sakura se esparramou na cama e começou a pensar naquilo que sua amiga havia lhe dito. Será que parecia tanto assim com mãe? Lembrou-se das fotos que haviam dela em casa. Fora uma mulher muito bonita e Sakura havia puxado os olhos verdes e o belo sorriso dela, mas o cabelo era do seu pai. Parou de pensar nessas coisas. Sakura aprendera a muito custo que mexer no passado só servia para abrir feridas já cicatrizadas... ou não. Resolveu que era melhor mesmo era ligar a televisão. No noticiário, avisava que iria nevar bastante aquela noite.  
  
Sakura sorriu. Ela adorava o inverno, principalmente quando todo aquele asfalto e terra viravam um só mar branco e gelado, fofinho... apenas a primavera com todo o colorido das flores e seus aromas peculiares era mais bonito que a neve! Seus olhos pesaram e ela cochilou...  
  
Acordou sobressaltada com uma batia na porta. Esfregando os olhos ela abriu e viu um funcionário de hotel trazendo uma bandeja com jantar, dizendo que a Senhora Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo, havia mandado. Ela agradeceu e fechou a porta. Tomou um susto ao constatar que dormira por quase duas horas. Tivera um sonho estranho que não conseguia lembrar direito. Mas era algo relacionado com a festa.  
  
Já era bem tarde, Sakura viu pelo relógio de parede no quarto. Devia ir logo para casa. Mas teve uma desagradável surpresa ao descobrir que as ruas estavam tão cheias de neve que era muito perigoso sair de carro. Nem Toshiro queria se arriscar. agradeceu ao recepcionista e desligou o telefone, aborrecida.Estava presa ali. Sakura sabia que Tomoyo não se incomodaria, mas ela detestava ser um estorvo. Frustrada, ela saiu do quarto. Não sabia o que faria agora. Chamou o elevador, sem realmente saber para onde ia. Pensava em muitas coisas... na família, no emprego perdido, na sua vida agora...  
  
Nele... Sakura procurou tirá-lo da cabeça. Aquela não era hora nem lugar para pensar nele e no que ele fez com ela. Aquilo já estava superado e enterrado, uma lembrança morta em seu celebro!  
  
Quando se deu conta, ela estava no telhado do hotel, onde havia um local de pouso para helicópteros e um jardim. Embora soubesse que as plantas estivessem secas e desfolhadas, ela se encaminhou para lá.  
  
A neve caía docemente sobre tudo. Sakura achou um banquinho escondido em um canto escuro, que dava uma bela vista dos outros prédios. As luzes de néon dos anúncios junto com as luzes dos prédios devam um aspecto mágico, combinado com a neve, que refletia as luzes,como estrelas cintilantes. Em algum lugar, tocava uma música suave, romântica... e a brisa parecia cantar com ela. Estava tudo perfeito...  
  
Sakura não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali, vagueando seus pensamentos,mas levou um pequeno susto quando uma voz profunda falou com ela:  
  
- Posso me sentar com você?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gostaram? Eu sei que vocês sabem aonde essa história vai acabar... só não sabem como ela vai acabar... certu? Gentem, e-mails e reviews, please!  
  
Até o próximo capítulo!  
  
By Cherry Hi 


	3. 3 Conversa estranha!

Oi, Pvs!!! Mais um capítulo! Espero que vcs gostem! Está um pouco maior que o outro! Mas antes de irmos ao que interessa, obrigadas pelas Reviews carinhosas! Eu adorei! Mandem mais, gentem, mandem! %Só para informar: vcs já sabem... danm!%  
  
- Posso me sentar com você?  
  
Na sua frente, havia um homem de aspecto familiar, vestido finamente. Seus cabelos não estava penteados comumente e um sorriso enigmático brincava em seus lábios.  
  
"Definitivamente, um homem bonito..." Sakura arregalou os olhos: era ele! O homenageado da festa!! O que estaria fazendo ali?  
  
- E então? Posso?  
  
Só então se deu conta que ainda não respondera e confirmou depressa com a cabeça. Ele se sentou e ficou olhando para algo além deles, meio sério, meio sorrindo. Sakura não sabia o que dizer e ficou calada, estudando-o discretamente pelo canto dos olhos verdes. O sobretudo que ele usava preto contrastava fortemente com pele branca. As mãos eram grandes tinham dedos longos e bonitos. Ele os olhos pareciam escuros, mas não tinha certeza se eram pretos, afinal mal se podia enxergar alguma coisas só com os reflexos das cores da cidade ao redor. Então seus olhos se encontraram brevemente e ela soube estava sendo indiscreta. Corou um pouco e resolveu fixar o olhar em um letreiro de uma loja, como se estivesse fascinada com as promoções anunciadas.  
  
Houve um profundo silêncio entre eles. Sakura não sabia o que dizer e aquela situação estava ficando desconfortável. Resolveu que a melhor coisa a fazer era sair dali. Quando fez menção de levantar, o homem falou:  
  
- Espere! Não precisa ir. – ele sorriu – acho que não estou sendo uma boa companhia.  
  
- Imagine. Acontece que eu preciso ir mesmo. Você pode ficar aqui, não tem problema!  
  
- E quem disse que eu ia sair?  
  
Aquela observação rude pegou Sakura de surpresa. Ora, ela só estava sendo educada! E a resposta esperada seria um obrigado e ela iria embora... mas agora...! fracassando terrivelmente na tentativa de esconder a raiva, Sakura falou, em tom cáustico:  
  
- Acho que você não está acostumado a respeitar os outros.  
  
- Por que fala isso, senhorita...? – ele perguntou calmamente, numa tentativa de descobrir o nome dela  
  
- Porque acabou de ofender! Como se atreve...? Eu só estava tentando ser educada!  
  
- E foi educada! Não ligue para isso! O problema é comigo, que não sou muito educado com os outros!  
  
- Mas deveria!  
  
Ele olhou para ela clinicamente e fez aquela clássica pergunta:  
  
- Por um acaso você sabe quem sou eu?  
  
- Sei sim! Você é aquele industrial que montou uma filial na cidade. Shaoran Li! – ela falou com voz fria, olhando firmemente dentro dos olhos dele  
  
- Então você sabe que tenho muita influência na cidade! – ele retrucou, em tom divertido – Podia fazer você perder seu emprego, se eu quiser, sabia?  
  
Sakura mal continha a raiva crescente:  
  
- Ah, é mesmo? Que pena que eu esteja sem trabalho atualmente! Adoraria perdê-lo só porque estou lhe desafiando!  
  
Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Até sakura tinha vontade de rir do que acabara de dizer, mas forçou a se manter séria. Se não daria razão a ele!  
  
- Você é esperta! – ele falou, depois de parar de rir. Olhou um tempo para ela e observou – Você não tinha que ir embora?  
  
- Não vou mais! Resolvi ficar.  
  
- É orgulhosa, não?  
  
- Talvez um pouquinho. – ele era bem observador!  
  
- Claro, sei! – Shaoran não acreditou muito nela  
  
Sakura ficou pensativa por um instante, levando-o a perguntar, com curiosidade:  
  
- Está pensando em que?  
  
- Estava me perguntando por que um homem importante como você está perdendo o seu tempo comigo quando tem uma festa chique inteirinha em sua homenagem lá embaixo.  
  
- Bom... para falar a verdade, eu estava entediado. – ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas e ele riu – Você não sabe o quanto é maçante escutar todas aquelas pessoas falando o quanto vai ser bom para o Japão que minha empresa veio para cá e blá, blá, blá! Fora as mulheres! Não se ofenda, mas parecem que elas nunca viram um homem solteiro e bem-sucedido na vida...  
  
"E bonito!" a mente de sakura completou, mas ela ficou calada. Ele continuou:  
  
- Tudo isso é tão chato. E eu nem posso dançar porque toda hora alguém quer falar comigo. Todos querem me congratular... e não podemos esquecer a impressa, sempre fazendo perguntas indiscretas... Aliás, você não é dá impressa, é?  
  
- Não. – Sakura apressou em dizer – Eu também não sou muito fã desse tipo de coisa. Acho que deve ser muito chato ter que tornar praticamente quase toda a sua vida pública.  
  
- É a primeira pessoa que concorda comigo sabia? Você acredita que tem gente que gosta de ter sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo por jornalistas?  
  
- Acho que por publicidade...  
  
- Então... eu resolvi escapar de lá, mas tenho certeza que já estão me procurando... seria bom se eles achassem que fui seqüestrado. Poderia tirar umas férias. – ele a olhava direto nos olhos – Acho que você entende agora porque prefiro "perder meu tempo" com você. você é bem mais interessante que todas aquelas pessoas lá embaixo...  
  
Um sininho começou a tocar na cabeça de Sakura. Era para ela estar zangada com ele, afinal ela a insultara! Mas ele tinha um jeito... um charme que mexia com ela, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Alguma coisa dentro dela – talvez um sentido feminino – alertou-a para sair dali, antes que acontecessem coisas que ela não quisesse. Levantou-se de supetão, assustando até a si mesma. Ele também se levantou e saKura notou que ele era bem alto.  
  
- Agora eu preciso mesmo ir!  
  
- Tudo bem... acho que já prendi demais você aqui e...  
  
Ele parou, de repente e ficou olhando fixamente para ela. Estavam em pé e as luzes eram um pouco mais fortes ali. Sakura reparou que os olhos dele eram castanhos e intensos. Eles a olhavam e uma expressão de assombro e até mesmo de incredulidade surgiu em seu rosto. Então ele balbuciou:  
  
- Não... não pode ser... mas eu estou vendo... acho que estou vendo um fantasma!  
  
A mulher arregalou os olhos verdes e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele perguntou:  
  
- Você... por acaso... é... Nadeshiko Kinomoto?  
  
Se isso fosse possível, os olhos dela ficaram ainda maiores. Ele conhecia sua mãe?! Mas... de onde?! Será que dos tempos de colegial?! Não, aquilo era impossível! Ele era mais velho que Sakura, mas deveria ter, no máximo, uns 29 anos! E sua mãe morrera há muitos anos atrás com 27 anos e... Espera aí! Será que ele não sabia que ela já havia morrido?!  
  
Ela apenas olhava para ele, sua boquinha trêmula tentando encontrar palavras, tentando encontrar o q dizer...  
  
"você está muito parecida com sua mãe... com esse cabelo e tudo o mais..." lembrou das palavras de Tomoyo...  
  
- Você é? – ele insistiu, com um brilho estranho nos olhos  
  
"...jurariam que estavam vendo Nadeshiko Kinomoto..."  
  
Sakura não respondeu. O que diria a ele? Como dizer a ele que ela era filha dela e que ela já estava morta? Sem querer deu um passo para trás. Então ele a segurou pelos braços, como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse... ou se dissolvesse...  
  
- Por favor... me responda! É você?  
  
-Por... por... Por que quer... saber? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu perguntar  
  
- Você não se lembra? – ele perguntou, olhando-a intensamente – Do bosque? Do garotinho preso na árvore?  
  
Do que afinal, ele estava falando? Sakura estava muito confusa e tinha apenas consciência dos olhos deles presos aos seus... seu coração batia depressa em seu peito... era medo? Excitação? Surpresa? Não sabia...  
  
Uma voz diferente pegou-os de surpresa. Depois, outra voz se juntou a primeira e quando as pessoas chegaram perto o suficiente, eles escutaram alguém gritar por Shaoran. Estavam procurando-o. Sakura se desvencilhou do aperto dele e disse:  
  
- preciso ir! Não podem nos ver juntos ou tirarão conclusões erradas!  
  
- por favor espere! – ele segurou a mão esquerda dela – Eu quero apenas agradecer pelo que me fez há quase 21 anos... significou muito para mim.  
  
Embora não o conhecesse bem, Sakura sabia que ele não mostrava aquela expressão para muitas pessoas... uma expressão carinhosa... como se aquela mulher que ele acreditava ser Nadeshiko tivesse um papel importante na vida dele...  
  
- Senhor Li!!  
  
As vozes estavam cada vez mais perto. Sakura tirou a sua mão da dele. Olhou para ele mais uma vez. Então, antes mesmo que processasse em sua mente, as palavras saíram de sua boca:  
  
- Você não precisa agradecer... a mim!  
  
E antes, que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela saiu correndo dali, mal acreditando no que se passara.  
  
Sakura entrou no quarto, o coração disparado. A respiração faltava e gotas de suor escorriam pela sua testa. Fechou a porta, encostou na parede e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ainda não estava acreditando no que acontecera em apenas uma hora de relógio!! Primeiro conhecera um homem fascinante, sob muitos aspectos e depois descobrira que era realmente muitíssimo parecida coma mãe, pois ele a confundira com ela! Sakura pensava no quão absurdo aquela história era! Afinal... se a mãe estivesse viva, estaria com 48 anos, com rugas pelo rosto e cabelos brancos! Depois achou que seria plausível sim ele achar que ela era Nadeshiko, afinal tinha pouca luz no local e havia muitos tratamentos de beleza que atrasavam a velhice, nos dias atuais. Ela estava usando roupas largas, que ocultavam a juventude de seu corpo. E luvas também. Pensou então que seria bom que ela estivesse usando luvas, pois ela não usava aliança e ele se convenceria de que ela não era sua mãe e ela teria chance de dizer a verdade! E... afinal... o que ela tinha na cabeça para dar uma resposta daquelas?!  
  
Sem ter respostas para suas perguntas, ela se deitou na cama de roupa e tudo, mas não dormiu imediatamente. Sem que ela quisesse, ela voltou a pensar em Shaoran... precisava descobrir mais sobre essa história de sua mãe... Quase sem perceber, ela puxou uma delicada corrente de ouro. Pendurada nela, estava a aliança da mãe. Sorrindo levemente, ela se lembrou do dia em que a ganhara do pai, em seu aniversário de 18 anos...  
  
"Isto minha querida" ele havia lhe dito "É para que tenha sempre uma parte de sua mãe com você."  
  
- Você nem imagina o quanto eu tenho dela, pai. – murmurou, antes de cair no sono  
  
- Sakura, por que você lavou a cabelo? – perguntou Tomoyo, na manhã seguinte, sentada em uma secretária, redigindo algumas cartas – deveria ter lavado só à tarde. Desmanchou o penteado. E tinha ficado tão lindo...  
  
- E parecido com o da mamãe, não é? – Sakura perguntou, cansada  
  
- Também. – Tomoyo sorriu, observando os movimentos da prima – Sakura, posso estar enganada, mas algo me diz que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem...  
  
- E aconteceu mesmo! Muitas coisas para falar verdade... e se eu te disser, você nem acreditaria.  
  
- Tente! – ela pediu, deixando de lado o que estava fazendo concentrando-se totalmente na prima.  
  
Sakura passou então a narrar todos os acontecimentos da noite passada... na verdade, quase todos: não contara a prima em como sentira o coração bater forte ao fitar aqueles olhos castanhos olhando-a de forma estranha...  
  
- UAU!!! Então foi por isso que ele sumiu por tanto tempo. Já estavam começando a achar que tinha sido seqüestrado.  
  
- Pois é, Tomoyo, mas acho que você não esta vendo a gravidade do problema!! Ele acha que eu sou a minha mãe...!! me diz uma coisa: ele está hospedado aqui?  
  
- Er... por tempo indeterminado.  
  
- Drogas! Eu espero que quando eu vá embora, ele não esteja mais aí!  
  
- Isso é para ver como você se parece com a sua mãe... Ah, e por falar em mãe... – tomoyo fez o sorriso sumir de seu rosto e olhou para Sakura um pouco preocupada – Sakura, lembra que eu te falei que eu falar com mamãe sobre a história da Filial e...  
  
- E...? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa  
  
- Bem... a verdade é que tinha um encargo de secretária... er... do presidente da empresa!  
  
- Uou!!! Pode parar! Você está querendo me dizer que ele vai ficar por aqui?! – ela perguntou, incrédula – E a sede na China? E as outras empresas?  
  
- Ficaram a cargo do resto família, que mora em Hong Kong. E... sabe... mesmo sendo um emprego de apenas secretária (Sakura torceu o nariz quando Tomoyo falou aquilo), é muito bom, sabe? E o salário? Nem se fala! Muito bom, e olha que eu to falando isso! A "garota mais rica que Midas", lembra?  
  
- Mas... como? Eu inventei aquilo e... ele iria me reconhecer no ato!  
  
- Mas... mamãe já lhe recomendou!  
  
- O que?!!!  
  
- Depois da festa, mamãe foi cumprimentá-lo e... bem... tocaram nesse assunto e mamãe a recomendou... disse que você tem ótimas referências!  
  
- Que referências,Tomoyo?  
  
- É aí que entra a intriga! – Tomoyo estava meio sem jeito – Você, supostamente, já trabalhou lá na empresa da mamãe como secretária dela!  
  
- Ai, tomoyo... mas eu não tenho experiência para ser secretária! Ainda mais do presidente! Ainda mais... dele!!  
  
- Pensa nisso, Sakura! Uma hora ele vai descobrir a verdade e vai querer satisfações!  
  
- Hum... você estava por perto quando sua mãe fez esse... esse... embuste?  
  
- Estava sim.  
  
- E sua mãe falou o meu nome?  
  
- Claro! O que você queria que ela dissesse?!  
  
- Tá, tá! E o que el fez quando ouviu o meu sobrenome?  
  
- Ah! Bem... na verdade, agora que você perguntou, eu percebo que ele ficou meio estranho. – Tomoyo respondeu, pensativa – na verdade, ele parecia entediado, mas ficou subitamente interessado quando mamãe falou o seu nome e comentou que você era muito parecida com a sua mãe. Disse que gostaria de marcar uma entrevista para conhecê-la!  
  
- Ah, não, Tomoyo! Seria muito estranho!!!  
  
- Mas é uma ótima oportunidade, Sakura-chan! É um bom emprego!  
  
- Não! Eu vou procurar outra coisa!  
  
- mas Sakura... você mesma me disse que estava difícil encontrar emprego... e disse que era difícil por causa de sua beleza... mas o entrevistador ele é homem e com certeza, será um ponto a favor!  
  
- eu não quero que minha aparência influa no julgamento de alguém.  
  
- Mas o emprego praticamente é seu! Sua boba! Eu não acredito que vai deixar esse orgulho idiota vencer seu bom-senso! A empresa da nossa família é uma das maias respeitadas no Japão e se você realmente tiver uma referência dela, o emprego está na mão!  
  
- Mas... – Sakura já estava perdendo os seus argumentos – mas...  
  
- Por favor, Sakura... ao menos tente!  
  
Tomoyo fez então aquela carinha de cachorrinho e Sakura não resistiu:  
  
- Está bem!! Eu vou só tentar e não garanto nada, ouviu?  
  
- Certo, Sakura! Garanto que você não vai se arrepender!!! Vou avisar a mamãe!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
E entaum... gentem... eu estou armando o meu circo, mas ainda está longe dele pegar fogo! E-mails e reviews, please!!!  
  
By Cherry_HI 


	4. 4 A entrevista

Ois de novo, Povs! Mais uma vez, estou aqui atualizando minha fic. Espero que gostem de mais este capítulo, escrito com muito cuidado. AH! Obrigada pelas reviews!!  
  
%Só para informar: CCS e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados, mas prometo devolvê-los assim que a fic terminar (o que não acontecerá tão cedo)%  
  
-"Garanto que você não vai se arrepender"! – Sakura imitou a prima com voz de falsete, ao entrar no apartamento – Sinceramente, se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer, não teria topado entrar nessa!  
  
Na verdade, no começo Sakura achou que iria ser fácil e que, talvez, com um pouco de sorte, poderia dizer a senhora Sonomi que não queria muito o emprego. Mas ela estava determinada a dar aquele trabalho à Sakura e, quando esta se ofereceu para ela mesma marcar a entrevista, a Sra. Daidouji já estava a dois passos na frente disse que segunda, às 9 da manhã, ela deveria estar na filial para a entrevista.  
  
- e outra coisa, minha querida – falara a mãe de Tomoyo, quando esta lhe passara as informações – Quem vai lhe entrevistar é o próprio senhor Li!  
  
Foi a gota d'água! Sakura estava com a esperança boba de conseguir o trabalho sem ter que enfrentar a fera, mas agora era inevitável! Suspirando, ela concordou. Agora, ela tinha o fim de semana para decidir o que fazer. Ela travava uma grande batalha em seu ser: a razão dizia para dar tudo de si, para conseguir esse emprego, já que a geladeira já estava ficando vazia. Mas a expectativa de ter que encarar aquele homem outra vez e ter que dizer a verdade era meio embaraçosa... MEIO?! Alguma coisa dentro dela gritou É completamente embaraçoso!!!!  
  
Sakura resolveu fazer faxina na casa para poder refrescar a mente. Enquanto lavava o banheiro e varria o chão, seus pensamentos voavam em direções diferentes: amigos, parentes, infância, adolescência, escola... empregos... desemprego... a falta de um limpa-vidros (quem disse que ela tinha dinheiro para isso?), a despensa vazia... a entrevista... Drogas! Não adiantava! Ela precisava se decidir logo! Suspirando, ela resolveu arrumar o seu guarda- roupa. E, enquanto ela o arrumava, procurava alguma coisa interessante para vestir, caso ela fosse à entrevista. Sakura tinha muitos terninhos que acompanhavam saias e calças, pois trabalhara na casa de moda como consultora e a loja exigia roupas de trabalho sofisticadas. Então, olhou para um conjunto preto e teve uma idéia. Na verdade, uma idéia incrível!! Claro que podia dar errado, mas... por que não tentar? Rindo a toa, Sakura pegou o terninho, uma caixa de sapatos e um bolsinha de veludo, onde guardava acessórios e entrou no banheiro.  
  
Tomoyo recebeu um recado de Sakura dizendo que ela queria se encontrar o mais rápido possível coma amiga, no apartamento. Assim que recebeu o recado, Tomoyo pediu para que Toshiro a levasse. Quando chegou no prédio, o porteiro lhe disse que Sakura lhe aguardava no apartamento. Intrigada com tanto mistério, Tomoyo esperou impaciente o elevador chegar ao térreo. Quando finalmente entrou nele, achou-o muito lento. Quase corria no corredor que levava ao apartamento da amiga. Bateu três vezes na porta. Ninguém respondeu. Experimentou a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta. Entrou cautelosamente na casa, que parecia vazia.  
  
- Sakura? – Chamou-a, já começando a ficar preocupada  
  
passos soaram na entrada do corredor. Passos firmes e determinados. Passos de um sapato de salto alto. Sakura quase nunca usava saltos. Será que haviam arrombado a casa da amiga? Tomoyo fechou as mãos ao redor de uma pequena estatueta de porcelana que ficava na mesinha perto do sofá e preparou-se para tacá-la em quem viesse. Mas quando a pessoa apareceu, seu queixo caiu: não era um ladrão, mas sim a própria Sakura, mas totalmente mudada!. Ela vestia uma saia preta que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma blusa branca por debaixo de um terninho preto. Estava de meia calça e os sapatos pretos, altos e bonitos que combinavam perfeitamente com a roupa. Para completar, uma leve maquiagem, que acentuava os olhos verdes e os lábios rosados e um coque que prendia seus cabelos firmemente atrás da cabeça. Estava...  
  
- LINDA!!! Você está linda! – tomoyo exclamou radiante – É assim que você vai para a entrevista?  
  
- É... estou pensando em ir deste jeito... – Sakura falou com pouco caso, brincando delicadamente com o brinco de pérola – como estou?  
  
- Está perfeito! Parece uma profissional e... e... um pouco mais velha!  
  
- Excelente! Era isso mesmo que eu queria! Só está faltando uma coisa. – Ela foi até a cômoda, tirou algo de dentro da gaveta e pos no rosto – Isso!  
  
Assim que se virou, apagou completamente o sorriso de Tomoyo. Sakura estava usando os óculos mais feios que ela já vira na vida: Eram quadrados, grandes, as lentes pálidas, a armação grossa cor marrom.  
  
- Sakura, o que é isso?  
  
- Meus óculos de trabalho.  
  
- Óculos de trabalho?! – Tomoyo repetiu, confusa – Eu nunca ouvi falar!  
  
- É porque não existe, sua tolinha!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Ai, Tomoyo! Entenda: eu vou me apresentar com esses óculos para criar uma certa... hum... imparcialidade!  
  
- Mas... essas coisas tiram praticamente toda a beleza do seu rosto!  
  
- E é exatamente isso o que eu quero!  
  
Tomoyo deixou-se cair no sofá, aturdida.  
  
- Mas o que exatamente você que com isso?  
  
- Muitas coisas! Você vive dizendo que sou bonita, não é? Então eu vou esconder a beleza. O Sr. Li vai ter que me aceitar do jeito que sou... pelo meu caráter e não pela minha aparência!  
  
- E como você se portará na entrevista? – Tomoyo perguntou, temerosa pela resposta  
  
- Bem... eu serei fria e fleumática, além de determinada!  
  
- Agora me responda uma coisinha, Sakura: Por que você esta fazendo tudo isso?  
  
Tomoyo pensou que ela não ia responder, mas, depois de tirar os óculos, ela falou, com expressão séria:  
  
- Por que acho que ele quer me dar o emprego só porque ele conhecia a minha mãe.  
  
- Mas... – Tomoyo pensou melhor e se calou  
  
- Você mesma me disse que ele logo se interessou por mim assim que sua mãe disse meu nome. O meu palpite é que ele quer que eu seja a secretária dele só para se aproximar da minha mãe que ele acha que está viva. E, também, para saber o quão sou parecida com ela.  
  
Calou-se um momento, mas ao ver a expressão pouco convencida da prima, continuou, com voz firme:  
  
- Você está entendendo, Tomoyo? Ele quer me ver não porque sou uma candidata a um emprego, com referências ou sem! É porque eu sou filha de quem sou filha! Eu sei que preciso de um emprego urgentemente e que não tenho muitas referências, mas desse jeito... até parece que ele está me fazendo um favor e me usando ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Tomoyo suspirou, levantou-se do sofá e disse:  
  
- Você é quem sabe, Sakura! Eu sinceramente estou torcendo para você pegar este emprego, mas se você não o quiser de verdade, você nunca vai pegá-lo. – encaminhou-se para porta – eu vou viajar esse fim de semana e acho que não nos veremos até segunda à tarde... então... boa sorte.  
  
E saiu do apartamento. Sakura sentou-se no sofá, sem saber se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado.  
  
Na segunda de manhã, exatamente às nove horas, Sakura adentrou o enorme saguão de recepção da filial. Dizendo o seu nome, a recepcionista confirmou, deu-lhe um crachá de visitante e pediu que ela fosse ao última andar do prédio. Sakura notou, satisfeita, que a mocinha torcera o nariz ao olhar os óculos marrons. Dentro do elevador, ela permaneceu calada, apenas observando as pessoas ao redor que conversavam ou simplesmente olhavam para o teto. Finalmente, o elevador parou no último andar e ela saiu, junto com uma moça bonita que se vestia de um jeito muito parecido com o dela e levava uma bolsa. Por um momento, Sakura pensou que ela também seria entrevistada, mas logo ela tirou um crachá da bolsa e entrou na primeira porta às esquerda. Sakura atravessou um longo corredor, enfeitado por pinturas modernas e algumas mesinhas cheias de enfeite. Finalmente ela chegou em uma porta em que se lia "presidente". Alisou um pouco a saia, bateu na porta duas vezes e abriu-a, sem esperar resposta. Entrou em uma pequena sala onde havia um confortável sofá e uma escrivaninha onde se lia "secretária". Sentada nela, estava uma senhora de aparência simpática, que lia uma revista e aparentemente não notara a presença de Sakura. A moça fez um som de quem limpa a garganta antes de falar em discurso e a senhora imediatamente "acordou"  
  
- Ah, sim. Você deve ser a jovem que está se candidatando ao emprego de secretária, não é? – A jovem confirmou com a cabeça e a senhora sorriu – Certo. Espere um instante enquanto eu a anuncio ao Sr. Li.  
  
Ela entrou então por uma porta dupla que tinha ao lado da mesinha e Sakura se sentou. Normalmente, uma moça que se candidatasse a um emprego estaria nervosa.  
  
Mas ela não estava, por mais incrível que pareça. Na verdade, ela estava era ansiosa para ver a cara do Sr. Li quando a visse com aqueles óculos horríveis e com aquela expressão séria. Ele iria se decepcionar...!  
  
A senhora demorou quase dez minutos dentro da sala e Sakura se perguntava o que ela estava fazendo. Seu sobrenome nem era tão grande assim! Mas finalmente ela saiu de lá e disse, com sua voz calma:  
  
- Pode entrar, Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
Respirando fundo, ela se levantou e caminhou com passos firmes até a porta. Atravessou-a....  
  
Vagamente notara que a sala do presidente era enorme, com um bonito tom de azul nas paredes. Havia uma pequena mesa de reuniões em um canto e um sofá marfim. Seus olhos se voltaram imediatamente para o homem que estava de pé, na frente de sua escrivaninha, que ficava em frente a uma imensa janela que dava uma boa vista de uma parte de Tóquio. Ele mantinha um sorriso leve em seus lábios e seu rosto não expressava nenhuma expressão. Sakura chegou bem perto dele e notou que, mesmo com os saltos, ela ficava quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela...  
  
- Pode sair, Kin. – a porta se fechou no momento em que ele lhe indicava uma cadeira – Sente-se, Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura sentou-se enquanto ele dava a volta na escrivaninha e sentava-se em seu lugar. Então seguiu-se um silêncio prolongado, enquanto o Sr. Li mexia nos papéis encima de sua mesa. Ele parecia não ter pressa para começar a entrevista. Sakura começou a se inquietar por dentro, mas não demonstrou: ela precisava parecer fria, quase desumana... e não daria ao Sr. Li uma razão para provocá-la. Esperaria a manhã inteira, se fosse o caso! Mas não foi preciso, porque, passado dez minutos, o sr. Li dissera, com os olhos ainda voltados para os papéis:  
  
- Então Srta. Sakura Kinomoto. Pelo que vejo aqui, você tem boas referências. Qual foi seu último emprego?  
  
Sakura se preparara para diversas perguntas que ele viesse a fazer, baseados no currículo "alongado" pela senhora Daidouji, inclusive esta...  
  
- Trabalhei como consultora de moda na grife Jirai durante dois meses, isto depois de trabalhar dois anos como secretária do diretor da Empresa Daidouji.  
  
- Certo... é o que diz aqui... mas não menciona o motivo da sua demissão.  
  
- Para falar a verdade, não tenciono ser secretária para o resto da minha vida. Pedi demissão para tentar outro ramo – Sakura falava com uma voz polida, porém extremamente fria – Então me tornei consultora de moda.  
  
- E por que pediu demissão deste também?  
  
- Creio que não me adaptei bem ao trabalho... – ela foi vaga  
  
- E eu creio que necessite deste emprego com urgência, não? Para estar se submetendo de novo a ser secretária...  
  
Sakura sabia que ele tentava provocá-la e sabia também que ela estava inflando de raiva, mas fez um grande esforço e controlou-se, mantendo-se calada. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado ou fora só impressão sua?  
  
- Hum... as suas referênicas são boas, mas vejo aqui que não tem o terceiro grau completo.  
  
- Não concluí minha faculdade porque não tinha dinheiro para tal – nem morta iria dizer que abandonara o curso por opção, ou melhor, rebeldia!  
  
- Gosto da senhorita, apesar do seu jeito um tanto... sério... – ele sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez – Mas me responda: nunca tira esses óculos?  
  
Sakura mexeu-se na cadeira, mas sem nervosismo aparente:  
  
- Não. Preciso usá-los para leitura e televisão, então quase não os tiro.  
  
- Nem mesmo para fazer pequenos passeios noturnos?  
  
O coração de Sakura deu um salto dentro do peito e finalmente ela começou a parecer nervosa. Depois de um tempo, ela balbuciou, meio aturdida: - Não... não sei o que quer dizer com isso.  
  
Ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e parou no lado da cadeira em que Sakura estava sentada, em pé. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e disse, com voz de quem se segura para não gargalhar:  
  
- Acho, Srta. Sakura Kinomoto – enfatizou bem o nome Sakura – que já podemos parar com este teatrinho. Eu sei muito bem que era você quem estava lá no telhado do hotel, na noite de sexta.  
  
Sakura não respondeu nada, sem saber se ficava envergonhada de ter sido descoberta ou aliviada.  
  
- Tenho que dizer que a Srta. Me enganou no começo, porque você estava idêntica a ela... quando a conheci.  
  
Ele parou. Sakura estava curiosa para saber como ele conhecera a mãe dela. Pensava que talvez ele tenha caído de alguma árvore quando ele era pequeno e sua mãe o aparara... esperançosa, pensou que ele fosse contar a história, mas ele apenas dissera:  
  
- Sua mãe era a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci... ela morreu a muito tempo?  
  
Sakura pensou por um instante: será que ele acreditaria se ela lhe dissesse que sua mãe sofria uma terrível doença de pele que a obrigava a apenas sair de noite e se esconder de todos? É essa é a idéia mais idiota que você já teve, Sakura!! Gritou a voz que vinha do interior. Então, respondeu depois de um tempo, sem perceber que, assim, admitia a verdade:  
  
- Ela morreu a quase 20 anos. Ela não resistiu a uma doença.  
  
- Sei... sabe, Srta. Kinomoto, você tem os mesmo olhos radiantes dela... apesar desses óculos não me permitirem encará-la direito.  
  
Sakura corou um pouco, com a menção do óculos, mas ficou com raiva por ele estar brincando com ela daquele jeito e resolveu ser franca:  
  
- Creio, Sr. Li, que se me chamou aqui apenas para me comparar com minha mãe e ver se sou tão parecida com ela, acho que perdi meu tempo. Se não se importa, eu tenho mais o que fazer.  
  
Mal tinha se levantado e andado uns passos, ele agarrou sua mão, exatamente como fizera no hotel e a fez encará-lo, dizendo, com a voz de quem quer rir:  
  
- sabe... foi exatamente assim que descobri que você não era ela. seus dedos da mão esquerda estão nus. Se você fosse casada, você usaria uma aliança, não?  
  
Sakura abaixou os olhos e mirou a mão mencionada, ainda entre as dele. Ele soltou uma breve risada, então falou, com voz mais séria:  
  
- Por que disse aquilo?  
  
Embora ele não mencionasse o que era, ela sabia perfeitamente: "Você não precisa agradecer... a mim"...  
  
Tirando a mão da dele, ela caminhou até um canto onde havia um pequeno aparador com um telefone e falou:  
  
- Você não me deixou escolha! Eu pensei que você não soubesse que minha mãe morreu e que talvez ficasse chocado se eu lhe dissesse, então... então...  
  
- Você se passou por ela?  
  
- Pode se dizer que sim! – disposta a por um ponto final naquele assunto embaraçoso  
  
– então... agora que você tirou suas dúvidas em relação a minha pessoa... será que já posso ir?  
  
- Claro! Peça à Sr. Kin que lhe mostre os setores em que mais vai ter contato e também onde é fotógrafo. Precisa tirar uma boa foto para o crachá e...  
  
- Espera!!! – Sakura mal acreditava e voltou-se para ele, pasma – Está querendo dizer que, depois de eu ter lhe enganado, lhe tratado mal e sendo totalmente fria... você ainda quer que eu seja sua secretária?  
  
- Quero sim! – ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira do Presidente – Eu gostei muito das suas credenciais.  
  
De repente, ela sentiu uma onda de culpa.  
  
- A Sra. Sonomi provavelmente me matará quando souber que eu disse isso, mas... essas credenciais são falsas. Eu nunca fui secretária na vida!  
  
- Eu também sei disso!! – Shaoran falou tranqüilamente ao passo que Sakura quase caiu da cadeira. E, vendo a pergunta estampada no olhar dela, ele concluiu – Eu mandei investigarem sua vida profissional, só para ter certeza que não estaria contratando um homicida ou coisa do gênero... e descobri que a senhorita apenas trabalhara na Loja, como você mencionou. E, além de tudo isso... – ele sorriu – eu achei a Srta. muito jovem, apesar desses óculos, maquiagem e cabelo.  
  
Sakura não sabia se ficava zangada por ele intrometer-se na sua vida, se ficava impressionada com a capacidade de observação dele ou embaraçada por ter sido pega na mentira mais uma vez. Optou por ficar zangada.  
  
- Sabe... as pessoas não gostam muito quando outras pessoas ficam fuçando na vida delas!  
  
- E eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém! Lembre-se que a imprensa fica na minha cola dia e noite.  
  
- Se sabe disso, não devia fazê-lo com os outros!  
  
- Que culpa eu tenho se quero ser precavido e conhecer os meus futuros funcionários, para não ter surpresas desagradáveis no futuro?  
  
Por um momento, ele ostentou uma expressão extremamente sombria, o que levou Sakura a pensar que talvez, no passado, ele tenha sido enganado por alguém. Mas logo o sorriso enigmático e debochado voltara a seus lábios e ele continuou:  
  
- E que culpa eu tenho se a senhorita é jovem, inexperiente e que largou a faculdade no penúltimo ano?  
  
Sakura sabia que queria provocá-la, sabia...! e ele conseguiu. Ela bateu as duas mãos no tampo de vidro da mesa e o encarou, irada:  
  
- Por que você não...? – ela se controlou antes de soltar um impropério que, certamente, iria envergonhá-la depois. Ele apenas olhava calmamente, como se ela falasse do tempo. – Afinal, se sabe que sou inexperiente, por que diz que gosta de minhas credenciais, se não tenho nenhuma?  
  
- Não estava falando de experiência, Srta. Kinomoto. As credenciais que gosto em você são seu orgulho, sua inteligência e seu pulso firme. E isso é essencial em alguém que vai lidar comigo... uma boa parte do dia. As pessoas vivem dizendo que sou um tanto... difícil.  
  
- Pode-se confirmar isso. – ela resmungou e ele riu – Você pode mudar, se quiser.  
  
- Acredite-me: eu tentei. Mas descobri que esta postura não é boa para os negócios. Então tenho que ser um pouco duro com as pessoas... e poderei ser com você também.  
  
Novamente a expressão sombria. Então Sakura perguntou, como se ainda não acreditasse:  
  
- Quer dizer que quer mesmo que eu seja sua secretária, mesmo inexperiente?  
  
- Eu sei o que estou arriscando contratando você, mas acho que se sairá bem. Errará no começo, mas aprenderá com o tempo. E claro, terá um salário justo.  
  
E sugeriu um salário que, na opinião dela, daria para pagar as contas de três meses seguidos.  
  
- Mas... é muito!  
  
- Não quando se lida comigo! – ele sorriu – e já sabe que não aceito um não como resposta, não sabe?  
  
Sakura queria aceitar. De verdade, apesar de ter que lidar com aquele homem irritante e charmoso todo santo dia... mas ainda havia uma coisa que a incomodava. Resolveu expô-la:  
  
- Sabe, Sr. Li... eu gostaria de aceitar, mas... creio que uma coisa preciso saber antes de fazê-lo.  
  
- Pode perguntar. Sabe, não vou mordê-la! – ele sorriu, meio cínico  
  
- eu queria saber se... (sakura preferiu ignorar a provocação) se um dos motivos da minha contratação seria que... bem... – deu um grande suspiro, para arranjar coragem  
  
– você conheceu minha mãe e que, de repente, está tentando retribuir um favor que talvez ela lhe fizera anos atrás e...  
  
- Está tentando saber se quero lhe dar este emprego só por que você é filha de Nadeshiko Kinomoto? – ele foi direto ao ponto  
  
- isso mesmo! – ela confirmou, com uma nota de desafio na voz  
  
Ele a olhou longamente, estudando-a. finalmente falou, olhando-a dentro dos olhos:  
  
- A senhorita foi franca então farei o mesmo. Admito que a chamei aqui com o intuito de lhe conhecê-la melhor, porque estimei muito sua mãe, MAS – ele falou rápido porque ela já abrira a boca para protestar – agora eu realmente a quero... trabalhando comigo pois você tem o caráter perfeito. E acaba de aumentar suas credenciais: vejo agora que também é franca e observadora.  
  
Alguma coisa no modo de falar dele fez sakura pensar que o Sr. Li lhe escondia algo. Porém, apenas comentara:  
  
- Elogios não farão a minha cabeça... e eu não sei se quero trabalhar para o senhor agora.  
  
- Por favor, Srta. Kinomoto, não seja tão orgulhosa! Você quer aceitar o emprego, eu sei que quer!  
  
Ele estava certo e, relutante, ela confirmou:  
  
- Está bem. Mas espero que não se arrependa, porque você também descubrirá, Sr. Shaoran li, que também sou difícil.  
  
Ele lhe deu um sorriso divertido e apertou um botão encima da mesa:  
  
- Eu acredito, Srta. Sakura Kinomoto. Agora queira acompanhar a Sra. Kin que lhe mostrará as nossas instalações e lhe encaminhará ao nosso fotógrafo. Você começa hoje a tarde.  
  
- O.k.! – hesitante, ela ofereceu-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-lo – Então, obrigada... apesar de tudo.  
  
Ele prontamente aceitou e sacudiram-se as mãos. Um pequeno frenesi correu pela espinha da moça, sem motivo aparente. Ele a observava calado. A Sra. Kin abriu a porta, assustando os dois. Ele rapidamente se refez e pediu:  
  
- Por favor, Kin, mostre a Srta. Kinomoto nossas instalações. Ela é minha nova secretária.  
  
- Que ótimo, Sr. Li. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas tenho muito trabalho no meu setor. – a senhora sorriu para sakura – Seja bem-vinda, querida. Eu sou Kinmiye Junko, mas todos me chama de Kin.  
  
- Sou Sakura kinomoto.  
  
- vamos, querida Sakura – a moça surpreendeu-se por ela chamar seu primeiro nome, mas não se incomodou – Temos muito que fazer. Vou ficar por perto para lhe ensinar suas funções durante uma semana.  
  
- Tudo bem. Até hoje à tarde, Sr. Li. Ele não respondeu de imediato. Só quando elas já estavam abrindo a porta ele falou:  
  
- Ah, sim! Srta. Kinomoto... – ele sorriu divertido e, de algum modo, ela soube que ele iria provocá-la - ... me faça o favor de tirar esses óculos ridículos ao menos para a foto, sim?  
  
Sakura virou-se para ele completamente e lhe dirigiu um sorrisinho afetado e propositalmente falso, antes de lhe responder:  
  
- Não.  
  
E elas saíram da sala.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gostaram? Eu achei que este capítulo ficou bom! Mas quem realmente dá a opinião final são vocês! Portanto, deixem reviews! E mandem e-mails! Eu prometo não morder se me criticarem!^_^-! Ah! Vou deixar claro uma coisa aqui antes de me despedir: esta história ´[e completamente UA, sem magia, portanto, nada de Kero, Spin, Yue ou Ruby Moon. Sinto muito aos fãs destes personagens. No momento, eu estou trabalhando em uma história que envolve bastante magia e que talvez eu venha a transformar em uma fic de CCS, mas acho melhor eu só fazê-lo depois que terminar esta. Eu sei que é muito cansativo escrever duas histórias ao mesmo tempo! Não é verdade? Por enquanto, é isso... até próxima semana! By Cherry Hi 


	5. 5 Convivência

Oi, de novo!  
  
Que tal mais um capítulo? Chique, né? Como vcs já perceberam, estou tentando postar os capítulos semanalmente... aliás, é muito trabalhoso escrever uma fic... e eu que pensei que fosse fácil XD!!! Felizmente, minha imaginação nunca me deixa na mão e sempre que abro o arquivo "um admirador especial" abre-se uma porta na minha mente e ela me leva a milhares de lugares e possibilidades... Nossa! Falei demais! Já chega de falar, ou melhor, de escrever... soh há mais uma coisinha a declarar...  
  
%Soh para informar: Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, CCS não me pertence e sim a um grupo aí chamado CLAMP! Danm...%  
  
Sakura, depois de uma semana, soube que realmente seria difícil. Para ela, ser secretária era como se via em filme: apenas atendendo umas ligações, recepcionar algumas pessoas e escrever uns relatórios. Mas descobrira que a realidade era muito mais dura: os telefones era muitos, das mais variadas pessoas. Alguns vinham diretamente da china e quando a pessoa começava a falar em chinês então... era muito complicado! E ela também precisava ligar para um monte de pessoas, anotar recados, entregar relatórios e memorandos. E todo tipo de pessoa vinha para reuniões ou conversas. E ela era obrigada a lidar com todo tipo de temperamento. Teve um cara que se dizia um grande investidor e ficava se exibindo para Sakura e para alguns funcionários que esperavam para ver o sr. Li. Mas quando este abrira a porta, Li exclamou, bem alto e claro, para todos ouvissem:  
  
- Sr. Huriwo! A quanto tempo! Como anda a sua mercearia?  
  
De fato, o mais difícil mesmo era o próprio patrão. Ele vivia lhe pedindo favores estranhos, tarefas quase impossíveis e seu humor vivia mudando. Numa manhã ele parecia calmo, mas na outra, ele parecia zangado com alguma coisa, e, na outra, ele parecia uma criança. E o comportamento também lhe era peculiar. No segundo dia de trabalho, de manhã, ela estava digitando um memorando no computador quando escutou um grito de fúria. Levou tal susto que custou a perceber que apertava a tecla "s" seguidamente. Os gritos continuaram e a porta foi bruscamente aberta, dando passagem a um jovem funcionário, branco como cera, que suava em bicas. Ele correu para a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la e sair correndo, o Sr. Li apareceu na salinha e gritara, aparentemente muito zangado:  
  
- E SÓ QUERO VER A SUA CARA AQUI, YUSUKI, QUANDO VOCÊ DESENVOLVER UM PROJETO MELHOR DO QUE ESSA PORCARIA QUE ME APRESENTOU HOJE!!! E É BOM VOCÊ APARECER LOGO!!!!!!  
  
O pobre homem saiu quase aos prantos da sala. Sakura olhou para Shaoran, que lhe sorriu e piscou, animadamente.  
  
Eram essas as atitudes que mais irritavam a moça. E Ele adorava provocá-la de todas a maneiras possíveis, com palavras e com gesto. Seu assunto preferido eram os óculos quadrados e feios, que ela insistia em usar. Por alguma razão, ele tinha uma imensa curiosidade em vê-la sem os óculos.  
  
- Vai ver, é porque ele sabe que você é bonita e quer vê-la sem aquelas coisas! – opinou Tomoyo quando lhe comentara sobre o fato – A verdade é que você fica horrível com eles!  
  
Sendo esse o motivo ou não, a verdade é que fazia todo o tipo de sabotagem para vê-la sem eles. Ficava tirando sarro da foto (ela realmente saíra na foto do crachá de óculos), tirando sarro deles em seu rosto e uma vez conseguira-os tirar com um movimento rápido, por cima da mesa, quando ela estava fazendo anotações. Ela quase bateu nele, enquanto cobria o rosto com uma das mãos. Mas a gota d'água foi derramada no terceiro dia.  
  
Era o fim do expediente. Faltava apenas alguns minutos para Sakura cumprir seu horário. Resolvera remexer nas gavetas, já que não havia nada para fazer. Acabou encontrando uma revista de palavras cruzadas. Pegou uma caneta e começou a resolvê-las. Então a sineta tocou. O Sr. Li queria vê- la. Levantou-se e foi até ele. O Sr. Li lia uma revista e estava usando um óculos de leitura que, na opinião dela, o deixava absolutamente charmoso. Assim que notara sua presença, falou:  
  
- Srta. Kinomoto, cancele todos os compromissos da manhã, porque irei recepcionar uma pessoa no aeroporto. E também avise que não vou mais receber ninguém.  
  
- Sim, Sr. Li. Mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Hum... sim. Eu gostaria de dizer que monte Rushmore é com apenas um "o", por isso não estava encaixando. Por um momento, Sakura não entendeu, mas então olhando para cara dele de quem quer rir, ela compreendeu:  
  
- Mas... mas... como...?  
  
rindo, ele chamou-a com um gesto para dar a volta na mesa. Na tela do computador dele, como numa tv, mostrava a pequena salinha onde ela ficava. Dava até para ver a revista encima da mesa...  
  
- Mas como o senhor conseguiu ver o que eu estava fazendo?  
  
- Assim. – ele mexeu em algumas teclas do computador e a câmera deu um zoom na revista. Certinho onde ela tentara escrever "rushmoore". Imediatamente, ela ficou com o rosto vermelho:  
  
- Ah... er... desculpe, sr. Li, mas é que já está no fim do meu expediente... e não tinha nada para fazer...  
  
- Eu não estou zangado, Srta. Kinomoto. Você é humana. Veja, eu estou lendo uma revista no lugar de estar fazendo um relatório...  
  
- Então, já que não está zangado... – o tom de voz dela foi ficando perigoso – pode me explicar por que estava me espionando?  
  
- Você já devia saber que sou muito desconfiado. No mundo em que vivo, ninguém é o que aparenta ser. Lembre-se que eu achei que você pudesse ser uma repórter. E não é só você que eu vigio.  
  
Ele pegou um controle remoto e apertou um botão. Imediatamente, a parede do lado esquerdo, que ela pensava ser sólida, cedeu para o lado, revelando um enorme painel de televisões. Primeiramente, em cada tv, apareceram imagens diferentes. Sakura foi até mais perto e notou que elas mostravam...  
  
- Os principais setores da empresa, inclusive sua salinha e esta onde estamos. – ele falou lá de sua mesa – e agora – ele apertou outro botão e as imagens mudaram – recepção, copa, cozinha, almoxarifado e outros lugares.  
  
- Espera um minuto... – ela apontou para uma televisão do canto – Isto por acaso é o banheiro feminino?!  
  
- É sim. – ele respondeu atrás dela, calmamente. Ele se levantara e estava em pé ao seu lado – mas não se preocupe: não há câmeras... bem... você sabe... dentro dos banheiros! Só na parte do lavatório. Ah, quem dera que tivesse dentro dos banheiros...  
  
- SR. LI!!!!!!!!!! – Sakura estava indignada  
  
- De qualquer forma, estas imagens também são levadas a uma guarita de segurança.  
  
– ele continuou como se ela não tivesse interrompido -Mas eu tenho prioridade sobre as imagens da minha sala, ou seja, eu posso cortar a transmissão deles por aqui.  
  
- Sr. Li... por que está me contando isso? Afinal, pensei que não confiasse em ninguém...  
  
- Eu confio em você... até um ponto. – ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos – E também há o fato que só eu tenho acesso a esse controle remoto. Ele apagou as tvs, recolocou o painel no lugar e voltou a se sentar.  
  
- Se confia em mim, significa que não precisa me vigiar.  
  
- Oh, mas eu gosto de vigiá-la! É adorável vê-la sentada na sua mesinha e serrar as unhas ou ajeitando os seus óculos!  
  
Sakura o olhou com um sentimento que beirava ao ódio absoluto:  
  
- Você um dia me paga! – sibilou ele se inclinou e ficara nariz a nariz com ela:  
  
- Quero ver como!  
  
- Um dia... sr. Li! – ela disse, em tom de ameaça e ela saiu.  
  
Mas o sábado finalmente chegara. Sakura estava aproveitando o seu dia de todas as maneiras possíveis: dormira até tarde, tomou um bom banho de banheira, fez seu próprio almoço (infelizmente, o arroz queimou) e fez uma faxina à tarde. À noite, Sakura resolveu varar a madrugada assistindo tv. E acabou dormindo no sofá. Acordou sobressaltada já de manhã com uma batida na porta. Desligou a tv e foi atender. Era o vizinho da frente, o Sr. Freeman, um inglês que morava no Japão a alguns anos, mas que finalmente ia voltar para a cidade natal. Ela gostava muito do vizinho e pedira para ele lhe avisar quando estivesse de partida.  
  
- Bem, minha querida Sakura... – ele falou com o seu sotaque – Eu receio que está na hora...  
  
Eles se abraçaram. O bom senhor falou então:  
  
- Eu vou sentir sua falta.  
  
- Também sentirei a sua. Eu posso escrever para o senhor, não posso?  
  
- Claro! Você sabe o meu endereço e se um dia for a Londres, me procure.  
  
- tudo bem. – Sakura notou então uma movimentação dentro do apartamento do Sr. Freeman.  
  
Notando a curiosidade dela, ele falou:  
  
- Ah! Eu vou vender o meu apartamento. Depois a imobiliária vai me mandar o dinheiro para a minha conta.  
  
- E você já tem compradores?  
  
- Oh, sim, sim! Você sabe. Este edifício é muito bom porque fica no centro da cidade e há muitas pessoas interessadas. Tentarei conseguir um bom preço... parece que uma senhora ofereceu uma boa quantia... e esperam fechar negócio agora esta semana... Ele olhou o relógio e disse:  
  
- Preciso ir senão eu não pego o meu vôo. Até um dia, Srta. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Até. – A moça falara com lágrimas nos olhos  
  
E ele se foi. Mal ela tinha fechado a porta quando a campainha tocou de novo. Era Tomoyo, dessa vez.  
  
- Nossa! Eu não acredito! Você dormiu no sofá outra vez, não foi?  
  
- Como é que você sabe? – Sakura resmungou, se perguntando o que a prima queria tão cedo na casa dela  
  
Tomoyo sorriu:  
  
- Simples: você está com as roupas amarrotadas, cabelo desarrumado, rosto sonolento, o sofá está todo marcado... está bom ou quer mais?  
  
- Não! Está ótimo! Afinal... o que você veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou, mal-humorada, enquanto derramava cereais em uma tigelinha  
  
- Ah... nada demais... vim só ver como minha prima favorita estava! Sakura olhou para ela e depois disse:  
  
- Minha vez: eu tenho certeza que você veio fazer alguma fofoca. Porque você nunca se levanta tão cedo e vejo que está com a chave do carro, o que significa que veio dirigindo. Ora, você detesta dirigir, isso significa que você teve que vir escondida, porque sabe que sua mãe detesta que você faça fofocas, o que ela notaria se você o fizesse pelo telefone. Então teve que sair de casa para fazê-lo... está bom ou quer mais?  
  
- UAU! Você também é muito boa nisso! Só errou uma coisa: eu não vim de casa! Eu estava lá no Palace.  
  
- vocês ainda estão hospedadas lá?  
  
- Sim. Há uns investidores com quem mamãe esta fazendo negócios que também estão hospedados lá e ela achou que seria melhor ficar por lá também, já que a mansão é um pouco longe do Hotel.  
  
- Sei... mas então o que você veio fazer aqui? Fofocar? – Sakura perguntou, pondo leite e açúcar no seu cereal  
  
- Mais ou menos.- Ela se sentou na mesa – É que as coisas andam meio agitadas lá pelo hotel.  
  
- Por que? – Sakura começou a ficar curiosa  
  
- Bem... sabe o Sr. Li?  
  
E lá é ele de novo... pensou Sakura, mas apenas disse:  
  
- Sim. O que tem ele?  
  
- Pois bem: quinta-feira ele chegou acompanhado de uma moça.  
  
- De uma moça?! – Sakura ficou surpresa  
  
- Sim. Dizem que ela é prima dele e que veio direto de Hong Kong.  
  
- AH! Então foi por isso que ele não foi trabalhar quinta de manhã! – concluiu Sakura, estalando os dedos  
  
- Deve ter sido mesmo!  
  
- Mas... o que isso tem de estranho?  
  
- bem... realmente não teria, mas... hum... a moça em questão é um pouco... expressiva demais.  
  
- Como assim? – Sakura esquecera por um instante de seu cereal  
  
- Ela está hospedada no mesmo andar que o nosso e – uau!- você precisa ver como ela grita! E como grita! Eu não sei como a garganta não fica rouca de tanto gritar!  
  
- Mas ela grita por que...?  
  
- Por vários motivos: a comida não está quente ou fria o suficiente, as roupas estão apertadas ou então porque não limparam a mesinha de telefone corretamente!!  
  
- Nossa! Essa moça deve ser uma super chata!  
  
- E como? De manhã cedinho eu acordei com um grito dela... por que acha que estou aqui tão cedo assim?  
  
Sakura se acabou de rir, mas Tomoyo ainda não tinha terminado:  
  
- Metade do hotel tem reclamações sobre ela, mas quem tem que ouvi-las é o Sr. Li, que está hospedando-a.  
  
- puxa vida! E o que ele anda fazendo?  
  
- Ele conseguiu fazê-la parar de gritar um pouco, mas não pode fazer nada quanto às manias estranhas.  
  
- Que manias? – Sakura esqueceu completamente do café e algumas formigas já faziam festa encima da mesa  
  
- Uou! Várias! Por exemplo, ela exigiu que todos os lençóis, fronhas, colchas, edredons, cortinas e toalhas fossem vermelhas. Na verdade, aquela mulher tem uma verdadeira fixação por vermelho!  
  
- o que mais?  
  
- Pelo que ouvi dos funcionários, ela às vezes pede comida no meio da noite e precisa de uma camareira para ajudá-la a se vestir!  
  
- Nossa, mas que bebê!  
  
- pode crer... mas o melhor vem agora!  
  
- Tem mais?!  
  
- Claro! Tinha que valer a pena eu vir até aqui de carro!  
  
- Então conta logo! – agora já havia um verdadeiro formigueiro encima da mesa  
  
- eu estava passando ontem pelo corredor do meu quarto quando eu ouvi a voz do Sr. Li. Ele estava super zangado e gritava mais que a prima. Ele dizia que estava cansado de escutar reclamações e que ela precisava crescer mais!  
  
- Hum... acho que ele está certo!  
  
- Então ela gritou de volta dizendo que não pedira a ninguém para que viesse ao Japão... e começou a falar em chinês, acho! Suponho que ela estivesse xingando-o, por que ele falou depois que era bom ela respeitá-lo e que já estava cansado de tudo! Então falou que ele ia lhe dar um apartamento e uma mesada semanal até que ela conseguisse encontrar um emprego.  
  
- Uau! Acho que ele colocou moral. Vai ver que ela é tão mimada que jogaram ela pra cá. bom... tem mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Tem sim! Ele quer arrumar um apartamento para ela o mais rápido possível e...  
  
Aí, ela parou, hesitante, e Sakura logo soube que lá vinha bomba!  
  
- o que foi, Tomoyo? – a moça perguntou em tom cauteloso  
  
- É... que... bem... ele perguntou para mamãe se sabia de algum apartamento vazio... e...  
  
- E...?  
  
- E... bem... eu sabia que aqui, neste prédio, tinha um apartamento vazio no oitavo andar... e... meio que comentou com a mamãe... que comentou com o Li.  
  
Sakura surpreendeu Tomoyo, dando um grande suspiro de alívio. Ela explicou, com voz falsamente desapontada:  
  
- Infelizmente, um médico se mudou para o apartamento faz uma semana. Não tem como a prima chato do Sr. Li vir morar aqui!  
  
- Que bom para você então.  
  
- Mas, Tomoyo... você se lembra do Sr. Freeman. Pois é, ele se mudou, foi para Londres!  
  
- Ah, que pena! Eu gostava dele!  
  
- Eu também... mas o que importa é que o apartamento vai ser vendido, então...  
  
- Espera... você quer que eu diga para minha mãe que o apartamento em frente ao seu está disponível para a maluca? Mas eu pensei que...  
  
- Eu não quero que a maluca se mude para cá! eu só estou te contando porque sua mãe pode descobrir isso querer falar para ele sobre o apartamento! Se isso acontecer, fale que já tem gente interessada no apartamento e que já vão fechar negócio!  
  
- Pode deixar! Se depender de mim, ela não vai morar aqui!  
  
Sakura sentiu então um leve comichão na mão apoiada na mesa e finalmente viu as formigas  
  
- Eca! Eu odeio formigas. Tomoyo, você pode me ajudar aqui?  
  
- Claro! – a prima pegou um pano, o umedeceu e passou encima das formigas – sakura... posso passar o dia com você?  
  
- Pode sim... a gente podia ir para o cinema ou coisa assim.  
  
- Ótimo! – Tomoyo pareceu um pouco aliviada – é que eu tava com medo de ter que voltar para o hotel.  
  
- Ué, por que?  
  
- Bem... – Tomoyo deu um sorriso amarelo – é que minha mãe vai me matar por ter pego o carro e também... a maluca resolveu escutar um rock pesado no quarto. Acho que deve estar a maior confusão e eu quero ficar de fora!  
  
Na segunda-feira de manhã, assim que Sakura pôs os pés no prédio onde trabalhava, Yuki, uma das recepcionista, acenou para ela:  
  
- O Sr. Li pede que se encontre com ele no penúltimo andar, na sala de reuniões. E disse que é urgente.  
  
Suspirando, Sakura foi para o elevador e apertou o botão do penúltimo andar, imaginando que teria acontecido agora. Assim que chegou, encontrou a Sra. Kin lhe esperando.  
  
- Querida, o Sr. Li pediu para que você desmarcar todos os compromissos da tarde.  
  
- Mas... ele ia ter um reunião importante com...  
  
- Eu, sei, mas ele diz que não importa... sabe, ele está de mal humor hoje. Precisa resolver certos assuntos... desagradáveis!  
  
Sakura não teve dúvida do que se tratavam esses assuntos, mas falou apenas:  
  
- Era só isso que ele queria comigo?  
  
- Sim. Ele esperou você chegar para lhe transmitir pessoalmente, mas teve que entrar em uma reunião agora.  
  
- Está bem. Vou para minha sala agora.  
  
Despedindo-se de Kinmiye, ela esperou a porta do elevador se abrir. Depois de quase dez minutos, o elevador chegou e de dentro saiu um homem que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ele era baixo, gordo, meio calvo. Seu nariz adunco, olhos muito juntos e boca rasgada lhe davam a aparência de um sapo muito gordo e feio. Assim que pos os olhos em Sakura, não parou mais de estudá-la, desde os óculos quadrados até o os saltos altos. E havia alguma coisa nele que lhe dava um ar muito leviano, de alguém acostumado com a vida boa. O jeito que a olhava dava absoluto nojo em sakura e de cara ela não gostara dele.  
  
- Sr. Juta, por favor, a reunião já começou e o Sr. Li já está impaciente com a sua demora. – Sra. Kin falou gentil como sempre, mas com um toque frieza na voz  
  
- Já vou... e quem é você, belezinha?  
  
- Sou Sakura Kinomoto, secretária do Sr. Li. – ela respondeu em voz extremamente fria – Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que ir para minha mesa.  
  
Sem falar mais nada, entrou no elevador apertou o botão e esperou a porta fechar, mas ainda sentia o olhar do tal Juta. Ela suspirou e disse a si mesma que precisava tomar mais cuidado...  
  
Umas dez horas, finalmente Shaoran terminou a reunião. Puxa, se na época em que fazia faculdade lhe dissessem que era tão difícil dirigir uma empresa, ele teria desistido. Se bem que ele não teria escolha, afinal desde que nascera estivera destinado a comandar a empresa da família.  
  
Fora um longa discussão com seus conselheiros, parceiros e investidores e quase gritara com todos. Aquilo era uma loucura e tinha a impressão que se não se cuidasse, poderia ter uma crise séria de stress.  
  
e para piorar seu humor, tinha o caso de sua prima. Ele sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa , mas que fora obrigada a vir ao Japão para melhorar sua fala e escrita, além de manter uma boa relação com aquele país. Mas, para isso, ela fora obrigada a se afastar por um bom tempo de todos que ela gostava e ela achara aquilo uma traição da própria família. Por isso, recusava-se a cooperar. E ela poderia levar qualquer um a loucura com suas manias. Precisava acomodá-la logo em uma casa ou apartamento antes que os hóspedes do hotel a pusessem para fora a base de chutes! Por isso mesmo, mandara desmarcar todos os compromissos da tarde e iria cuidar pessoalmente daquilo!  
  
Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, ele atravessou o corredor com passos pesados e ninguém se atreveu a falar com ele, pois sabiam muito bem que ele estava de mal humor. Entrou pela salinha que antecedia seu gabinete, resmungando, sem dar sinal de notar a presença de Sakura. Fechando a porta com força, ele se sentou no sofá e tentou se acalmar. Desse jeito ele ia ter mesmo um ataque. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e ficou assim, contando até dez. finalmente, ele ficou mais calmo. Foi até a sua mesa e resolveu acessar as câmeras para espionar as pessoas que ainda estavam na sala de reuniões. Era interessante observar aqueles homens falaram sem saber que estava sendo vigiados por ele. Dava a impressão de ele estar num Reality Show. Às vezes, eles xingavam-no de um monte coisas, mas, ao contrário de aborrecê-lo, ele dava muitas gargalhadas. E às vezes, ele descobria certos segredos também... Infelizmente para ele, todos já tinham deixado a sala de reuniões e agora uma faxineira limpava os cinzeiros. Era incontável o número de cigarros que certas pessoas fumavam por reunião!  
  
Resolveu acessar então a câmera da salinha da secretária. Sem saber, ele sorriu. Lá estava ela com aqueles horríveis óculos, falando no telefone com alguém.  
  
Provavelmente, alguma empresa que oferecia seus serviços terceirizados! Shaoran a orientara para recusar qualquer proposta. Por um momento, sakura abaixara a cabeça, obviamente chateada com o telefonista insistente e o óculos escorregara do seu rosto. Ele dera um zoom rápido, tentando ver outra vez aqueles olhos tão bonitos... mas ela, rápida também, recolocou-os no lugar, antes que caíssem completamente.  
  
Chateado, ele desligou a o visor do computador e ficou pensando... sinceramente, não entendia o porque dos óculos. Ele já a vira sem eles, sabia como ela era... e eles eram tão feios. Deixavam o rosto dela muito pequeno e apagavam completamente a beleza do olhar dela. Se pudesse, a proibiria de usá-los, mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo: ela deveria ter bons motivos para usá-los. Droga! Esse tipo de coisa o deixava bastante frustrado...  
  
Sacudindo aquele assunto de sua cabeça, ele voltou-se para o seu maior problema agora: sua prima! Tinha que tirá-la imediatamente do hotel senão...  
  
Ligou então para seu emissário que havia ido verificar o apartamento que A Sra. Daidouji havia lhe indicado. Mas teve a desagradável surpresa de saber que ele já havia sido comprado. Mas o homem lhe dissera então que havia um apartamento vago a pouco tempo alguns andares acima. Mandou investigar se algum comprador estava interessado e desligou o telefone. Nesse momento, Sakura apareceu, com uma pequena caderneta na suas mãos:  
  
- Com licença, Sr. Li, mas... – hesitou – Ligaram do hotel Palace neste momento... Uma pequena bomba pareceu ter explodido na cabeça de Shaoran, porque ela imediatamente começou a doer:  
  
- E...?  
  
- Bem... parece que... hum... sua prima, a Srta. Meiling Li... desceu para o café da manhã e... ouve um pequeno distúrbio?  
  
- O que aconteceu desta vez, Srta. Kinomoto? – ele pos os dedos longos nas têmporas  
  
– Ela gritou com algum outro cliente? Derrubou alguma bandeja? Atirou alguma coisa nos garçons?  
  
- Hum... de uma certa forma, os três. – Sakura falou, fazendo um esforço danado para não cair na gargalhada – Pelo que o gerente do hotel me falou, e veja bem, ele estava bem nervoso, ela não apenas gritou com um cliente que estava falando no celular perto da mesa dela, como também derrubou café quente no... hum... você-sabe-o-que dele e derrubou vários vasinhos de flores... hum... armou o maior barraco lá. E o gerente também me falou que foi a gota d'água e pede que ela saia do hotel o mais rápido possível...  
  
- Eu mereço mesmo!!!  
  
Ele afundou a cabeça entre as mãos e Sakura sentiu pena dele. essa mulher devia ser um pedregulho no sapato!! Resolveu perguntar para ele:  
  
- Você teve sorte com o apartamento novo?  
  
Ele olhou depressa para ela. ela sorriu:  
  
- Tomoyo, minha prima, está no mesmo hotel que você e... ouve demais.  
  
- Bom... parece que já compraram o apartamento que eu queria...  
  
- É... um médico se mudou para lá semana passada.  
  
- Tomoyo também lhe contou isso?! – ele perguntou, surpreso  
  
- Não... é que eu moro nesse edifício.  
  
- Ah! Então deve saber sobre o outro apartamento com que está a venda...  
  
O coração de sakura deu um salto de apreensão. Resolveu ser cautelosa:  
  
- É... hum... é o apartamento em frente ao meu... que era de um senhor inglês que recentemente voltou para a Europa. Mas ele me disse que já estavam fechando negócio com uma senhora...  
  
Só então Sakura notou que ele olhava fixamente para ela, por cima da mesa. E havia qualquer coisa no olhar dele que a assustou um pouco. Ele estaria aprontando alguma...?  
  
- Sr. Li... hum... posso voltar para minha mesa?  
  
Ele pareceu despertar do estranho transe em que estava e sorriu vagamente:  
  
- Claro, Srta. Kinomoto. – Antes que ela chegasse na porta, ele falou – Ah! Sim! Hoje você pode ir para casa na hora do almoço. Eu não vou vir trabalhar.  
  
- Hum... certo...  
  
Assim que ela saiu, ele fez mais um telefonema...  
  
- Hirawa, sabre aquele outro apartamento? Esse mesmo... pois é... vá na corretora e faça uma oferta irrecusável... não importa quanto dinheiro seja preciso...  
  
Uma semana, depois, já era a mais nova novidade, no edifício em que Sakura morava, que o apartamento 1204 tinha sido vendido. O boato era que um magnata do petróleo o tinha comprado para abrigar os seus 5 cachorros. Mas, claro, isso era mentira, porque não era permitido animais no prédio. A verdade era que, desde que o apartamento foi comprado – por uma fortuna, diga-se de passagem – muitas suposições foram feitas sobre no vizinho misterioso. E para colocar mais lenha na fogueira, todos os dias vinham pessoas e mais pessoas para decorá-lo. Eram pintores, madeireiros, vidraceiros, decoradores... que todos os dias deixavam o apartamento mais chique. E lá para quinta, os móveis e eletrodomésticos começaram a chegar. Tudo novo, como várias pessoas notaram. Quase todos estavam curiosos para conhecer o novo vizinho. Quase todos... menos Sakura. Porque, na verdade, ela não tinha tempo nem para ficar curiosa, pois o Sr. Li lhe dava tantas tarefas que era impossível chegar cedo em casa. Ele parecia estar de bom- humor a semana inteira, o que significava trabalhar mais. E quando Sakura chegava em casa, ela ficava tão cansada que apenas jantava, tomava um banho ia para a cama. Mas o sábado chegou e finalmente Sakura ficou a par das novidades por inteiro, de uma maneira até brusca. Acordou umas dez da manhã com uma batida na porta. Sonolenta e de robe, ela foi atender. Era o Sr. Futika, um dos zeladores do prédio. Sakura gostava muito dele, mas o achava extremamente fofoqueiro.  
  
- ola, Sr. Futika. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Bom-dia, Srta. Sakura. Eu vim lhe entregar esta revista que chegou hoje. – Mas algo na cara dela lhe dizia que ele não veio só fazer isso.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- A senhorita notou como ficou movimentado este corredor esta semana?  
  
- Não... estive muito ocupada no trabalho esta semana...  
  
- Então a senhorita perdeu...  
  
- Perdi o que? – Sakura ainda estava meio lerda de sono e ainda não estava ligando os fatos.  
  
- A mudança do apartamento aí da frente. – ele fez um gesto largo , abrangendo a porta aberta na sua frente – A senhorita precisava ver... tudo novo! Não tinha nada usado!  
  
Esfregando um olho, Sakura olhou para dentro do apartamento. A sala estava pintado em um lindo tom vermelho-claro. Havia vários quadros nas paredes e uma bela cortina branca e vermelha tapava as portas de vidro que davam para a sacada. Havia um tapete branco no chão, embaixo de uma mesinha de centro cheia de bibelôs. Até o piso havia sido mudado e agora era de madeira clara lustrosa.  
  
- Pois é! Tudo deve ter sido caro! – ele olhou para onde sakura olhava – estão dizendo por aí que o armário é cravado de diamantes!  
  
Sakura mal escutava a conversa, e os olhos estavam se fechando. Meu deus! Não pensara que estivesse com tanto sono...  
  
- Mas isso não passa de boato! – ele abaixou a voz e chegou mais perto, como se estivesse fazendo algum complô – Aliás, eu sou um dos únicos aqui que sei da verdade. A senhorita quer saber?  
  
A cabeça de sakura pendeu pra baixo, e o zelador entendeu como um aceno de confirmação da cabeça  
  
- sabe... esse apartamento... comprado... empresário...  
  
Sakura mal conseguia escutar as palavras...  
  
- Mas... verdade... para ele...  
  
Afinal, o que é que o zelador tanto resmungava? Sakura desejou que ele acabasse de fazer logo a fofoca para poder voltar para casa e para a cama...  
  
- E sim para prima, que veio passar um tempo no Japão...  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos de vez ao escutar a palavra "prima". Assustada, como se tivesse acordado só agora, ela olhou em volta. E só viu o Zelador ali.  
  
- Espere... ainda tem mais! Infelizmente, para a senhorita, dizem que ela é muito chata e que gosta de escutar música alto...  
  
Não podia ser... não era possível...! o Sr. Freeman lhe afirmara que uma senhora já ia comprar o apartamento! Não era possível que...  
  
Nesse momento, surgiu na escada três homens que carregavam um belíssimo sofá de cor...  
  
- sabe... essa mulher deve ter alguma coisa com a cor vermelha, porque praticamente todos os móveis são dessa cor! – ia dizendo alegremente o Sr. Futika  
  
Sakura ficou ali, parada, sem dizer nada... estava chocada demais para fazer alguma coisa! E, enquanto o zelador falava mais coisas, três homens apareceram no elevador de serviço carregando três vasos chineses. Então suas piores suspeitas se confirmaram: a sua nova vizinha seria, nada mais, nada menos, que a prima estranha do Sr. Li!  
  
Espumando de raiva, Sakura desceu do táxi e entrou no Saguão do luxuoso hotel Palace. Ela foi até a recepção e pediu para falar com Tomoyo Daidouji. Enquanto esperava o recepcionista ligar para o apartamento da prima, ela olhou ao redor, lançando olhares furiosos para quem estivesse lhe espionando. Estava furiosa! Furiosa, na verdade, era palavra pouca para descrever o que Sakura estava sentindo.  
  
Ela deveria saber que aquilo aconteceria! Deveria saber, pelo pouco que conhecia dele!!! é claro que ele faria isso!!! E só para provocá-la, com certeza!!! E se ela o encontrasse por ali, ela com certeza o mataria!!!  
  
Ele deve ter pagado uma fortuna para conseguir o apartamento tão depressa! E só alguém realmente muito rico teria cacife para bancar os móveis caros ou os eletrodomésticos novos. O hotel deveria ter feito muita pressão encima dele, mas ela não estava nem aí. Naquele momento, estava severamente zangada com o Sr. Li.  
  
Ela havia dito a ele que Tomoyo lhe contara certas coisas do que aconteciam no hotel. E ela tinha certeza que ele era inteligente o suficiente para deduzir que ela já sabia do gênio da prima dele! mas mesmo assim, ele fez questão de colocá-la no apartamento da frente, só para lhe infernizar a vida! Será que era alguma espécie de vingança por ela ter se passado pela mãe? O que fosse, ele iria ouvir... mesmo que ela perdesse o emprego! Finalmente o recepcionista deu autorização para Sakura subir.  
  
Bufando, ela entrou no elevador e encarou todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Assim que chegou no último andar, levou um susto: estava uma barulheira: aparentemente, um dos hóspedes estava gritando com alguém. Uma mulher. Sakura logo adivinhou quem seria e isso só serviu para aumentar sua raiva. Sem bater, ela entrou no quarto de Tomoyo, que assistia tv alto para abafar o som que vinha de fora. Fechou a porta com um estrondo e a prima levou um susto.  
  
- Ah. Oi Sakura! – falou ela, cautelosa, desligando a tv – O que te traz aqui?  
  
- Eu tentei ligar para você, mas não consegui!! Ai, Tomoyo, estou irada!!!  
  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou séria  
  
- Sabe onde a sua vizinha vai morar?!!!  
  
- Ah, sim! É verdade! O Sr. Li acabou de...  
  
- NÃO ME FALE NESSE NOME!!! – Sakura gritou, abafando os gritos que vinham de fora  
  
- Nossa! Você está mesmo zangada, não? – Tomoyo perguntou, meio assustada  
  
- Zangada é pouco! Estou furiosa! Irada!!!!  
  
- Mas o que aconteceu?  
  
Tremendo, Sakura contou tudo o que acontecera: a conversa com Shaoran de segunda e o que o zelador havia lhe dito...  
  
- Coitada de você, Sakura-chan! Vizinha da frente!  
  
- entende agora porque estou chateada?  
  
- É claro! Mas... será que ele fez mesmo de propósito?  
  
- Tomoyo... por que alguém, mesmo que seja alguém muito rico, iria insistir num apartamento como o meu e que já estivesse quase vendido?!  
  
- Ora... sei lá! Vai ver ele deve ter seus motivos... talvez porque fique bem longe do hotel... e assim ele se livra dela!  
  
- E eu ganho este presente!!! Você não está ajudando, Tomoyo! – Sakura já estava um pouco mais calma, mais os olhos ainda estavam escuros de raiva – Foi só para me provocar!!!  
  
- Talvez não! O edifício é bem localizado e muito respeitável! Talvez ele quisesse colocá-la num ambiente em que ela se obrigasse a ficar comportada, para não ser expulsa e ficar sem casa... Ali moram pessoas de todas as idades e classes...  
  
- Hum... talvez você tenha razão! – Sakura admitiu a contra-gosto – mas ainda não me conformo!  
  
- Sabe o que você deve fazer? Você deve ir dar uma volta no parque, para relaxar... está do jeito que você gosta, sabe? Cheinho de neve! Depois alugue alguns filme – bem melados, de preferência – relaxe... e então, segunda-feira, você conversa racionalmente com o Sr. Li e pergunta para ele por que ele insistiu em colocá-la no edifício.  
  
Sakura não falou nada a princípio, mas concordou com a cabeça. Tomoyo falou, então:  
  
- Eu queria conversar mais, mas a mamãe disse que meio-dia ela queria que eu descesse para almoçar... Ei! Você não quer ficar e almoçar com a gente?  
  
- Não, obrigada! Na verdade, acabei de tomar café e estou meio sem fome! Além disso – os olhos verde se tornaram sombrios – não quero correr o risco de me encontrar com aquele... aquele... aquela coisa!  
  
- está certo então! – A prima falou, fazendo força para não rir  
  
Assim que saiu do quarto, a gritaria do lado de fora recomeçou com força total. Ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz do Sr. Li, apesar dele está falando uma língua diferente. Chinês, supôs ela. e enquanto ela andava em direção do corredor uma segunda voz começou a gritar também. Uma voz estridente, um tanto aguda, feminina. Falava em chinês também.  
  
O elevador custou a subir e Sakura ficou sozinha no corredor, escutando aquela gritaria interminável. Quando finalmente ele parou no corredor, a porta de um quarto próximo se abriu e a pessoa que ela menos queria ver no momento saiu. Ele falou mais algumas coisas, em voz controlada e fechou a porta calmamente. A mulher do outro lado da porta soltou um grito furioso e começou a chorar. Sakura entrou depressa no elevador e apertou o botão "térreo", torcendo para que a porta se fechasse logo. Infelizmente, para ela, ele correu e conseguiu pegar o elevador. Embora sustentasse um olhar sombrio, ele abriu um sorriso insincero e charmoso ao vê-la...  
  
- Ora, ora! Se não é Srta. Kinomoto. Mas quase não a reconheci sem os óculos!  
  
Sakura sabia que ele estava procurando briga! Normalmente, pessoas que estão de mal-humor fazem isso. Mas Sakura, embora no mesmo estado de espírito dele, não ia dar corda, embora se culpasse por não ter lembrado de ter trago os malditos óculos.  
  
- Resolveu dar um gelo em mim? Mas eu sei que você não consegue. Sakura nada falou, olhando fixamente para o botão iluminado térreo, como se isto fizesse o elevador andar mais rápido  
  
- Hum... já que ela não quer falar, acho que posso dizer que o gato comeu a língua dela, afinal ela fala pelos cotovelos...  
  
"desce, logo, por favor!!" Sakura repetia internamente, mas ainda o ignorando.  
  
- ... porque eu já escutei diversas vezes ela falar no telefone. Alias, Sakura, sua prima tomoyo é bem chata, ouviu? Se você não queria ir ao cinema hoje, ela tinha mais que respeitar sua opinião...  
  
"Ah, segunda-feira ele vai ver, porque hoje eu não vou dar o prazer a ele de tirar do sério"  
  
-... Alias, Kinomoto, porque você nunca sai? Tem medo que alguém te ponha no saco onde criancinhas más vão parar quando não se comportam?  
  
"Só mais três andares, por favor..."  
  
- Ou será que você tem medo de se envolver com alguém e depois, quebrar o coração?  
  
Sakura sentiu as mãos tremerem involuntariamente. Ele tocou em um ponto muito sensível dela... "mais dois andares..."  
  
- Vai que é isso mesmo! Vai ver que nunca sequer foi beijada...  
  
"fui sim, seu idiota! E por alguém muito melhor do que você!" os olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar... "Mais um andar..."  
  
então ele soltou um rosnado de fúria e esmurrou o botão que fazia o elevador parar. Ficaram presos entre o 1º e o térreo. Ele olhou para ela, com os olhos escuros de raiva:  
  
- Fale alguma coisa!  
  
Ela continuou calada:  
  
- Eu estou mandando você falar!!! – ele gritou  
  
Sakura continuou impassível e deu as costas para ele. Shaoran deu mais um rosnado e então, violentamente, puxou o seu braço para que ela o encarasse.  
  
- Se você não falar alguma coisa, vou despedir você!  
  
Sakura olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e falou, sombriamente:  
  
- Pode despedir! Eu não me importo!  
  
Ele sorriu com maldade:  
  
- Não vai ser preciso. Você acabou de falar. Agora me diga por que você anda tão calada? Quando a vi entrando no hotel bem achei que voe gritaria com o primeiro que se aproximasse de você.  
  
Então ele estava lhe espiando outra vez?!  
  
- Eu, ao contrário de você, sei me controlar e não desconto minha raiva em ninguém!  
  
- Essa é mentira mais mal-contada que eu já escutei!  
  
- É verdade! – Sakura falou friamente, tentando se desvencilhar dele  
  
- Então por que estava gritando com a sua prima? – ela a apertou ainda mais e sua mão livre abraçou as costas dela.  
  
Sakura ficou calada e o sorriso malvado dele só aumentou:  
  
- Eu sei muito bem porque você está zangada desse jeito! É por causa de minha prima, não é?  
  
- Está errado, Sr. Li. Eu estou zangada por com você!  
  
Ela finalmente conseguiu largar-se dele e apertou um botão. Imediatamente, o elevador começou a descer. Ele não falou mais nada, mas lançava-lhe adagas pelos olhos, pensando, mesmo que a contra-gosto, que finalmente encontrara alguém com uma força de vontade maior do que a sua.  
  
A porta do elevador se abriu e ela saiu depressa, embora tivesse escutado o resmungo...  
  
- Segunda-feira, nós vamos acertar nossas contas...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
E aí, gostaram? Tipo, eu gostei... + é a opinião de vcs que conta! Eheheh! Por isso, não deixem de apertarem esse botão aí ebaixo (submit review- GO!) E se quiserem criticar, não fiquem acanhados! O E-mail é cherry_hi@click21.com.br  
  
Aliás, acho que exagerei um pouco na briga, não é? A verdade é que essa briga era necessária... para desencadear reações a curto- e longo-prazo! Para saber no que vai dar, é só ficarem conectados no próximo capítulo!  
  
Foi super chato escrever essa briga porque dentro do meu coração eu naum queria q eles brigassem... e eu tive que me valer de muita música pesada e mau-humor XO!!!  
  
Por falar em briga... vcs já notara que a Meiling já entrou na fic, né? Eu sei que eu estou caracterizando-a como uma pessoa mais chata do que ela já é (fãs dela, please, gomen!!), mas ainda tem muita história pela frente! Por isso, não me matem ainda!!!  
  
E... já que estamos falando dela, alguém sabe me dizer qual é a escrita do nome dela correta? Eu coloquei Meiling, mas não sei se é assim...!  
  
Bom... por hj é soh! Please, Reviews e e-mail-me! Até semana que vem!!!  
  
By Cherry_hi 


	6. 6 Meiling

Mais um capítulo, gente! Este está um pouco mais curto do que o outro, mas era para ser assim mesmo. Não vou comentar muita coisa no começo deste capítulo, pois não quero estragar a surpresa (eheheh!) Boa leitura!  
  
%Só para informar: CCS e seus personagens pertencem ao grupo Clamp. Poxa...%  
  
Sakura respirou fundo. Aquele dia não seria fácil! Ela tinha certeza que discutiria de novo com o Sr. Li.  
  
Passara o resto do fim de semana em casa. Nem abrira a porta para Tomoyo quando ela viera lhe fazer uma visita e muito menos se dignou a olhar quando domingo, por volta das três horas da tarde, a vizinha nova chegara. Só soubera disso porque escutara alguns gritos vindos do lado de fora. Em algum momento, escutara a voz de Shaoran e seu coração dera um salto involuntário dentro do peito. Depois que finalmente se acalmara, admitiu para si mesma que, embora ele tivesse parte da culpa, ela não agira certo! Ela deixou a raiva dominá-la! E isso raramente acontecia!  
  
Pelo menos, daquele jeito tão... intenso!  
  
Era o estranho poder que ele exercia nela! As suas emoções, qualquer que fossem... afloravam de maneira tão passional quando ele estava com ela que Sakura começou a achar que lhe fazia mal passar tanto tempo com um homem daqueles.  
  
Mesmo assim, sabia que precisava se controlar. E ela deveria pedir desculpa a ele também. Até pensara em abrir a porta ao escutar sua voz, mas pensou melhor. No dia segunda-feira, seria melhor!  
  
E lá estava ela, na porta da sua salinha. Soubera na recepção que o seu patrão ainda não havia chegado, o que, de certa forma, era bom, pois teria um tempo para pensar no que dizer. Pedir desculpas não era um ato apenas de dizer palavras por dizer: precisava estar arrependida de verdade e tinha também que engolir seu orgulho...  
  
Assustada, ela viu a porta se abrir e, mais uma vez, o coração saltou no peito: ele chegara, elegante como sempre, com os mesmo cabelos charmosamente despenteados. A diferença de hoje é que não trazia o costumeiro sorriso charmoso e enigmático: havia uma tristeza inconfundível em seu rosto sério. Será que ainda estava zangado? Ele olhou para dentro dos olhos dela e ela se sentiu subitamente encabulada. Falou apenas:  
  
- Bom dia, Sr. Li.  
  
- Bom dia, Srta. Kinomoto. Poderia ver em meu escritório por um momento? – estavam se tratando com uma polidez exagerada, Sakura notou.  
  
Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela o acompanhou. Para sua surpresa, em vez de se encaminhar para a mesa, ele se sentou no pequeno sofá e pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela se sentou o mais longe possível dele, receosa. Houve um momento de silêncio. Ele a olhava longamente, como se quisesse falar algo, mas que não criara coragem ainda. Sakura notou que ele estava com olheiras. Com certeza, não tivera uma noite muito boa. Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio, escolhendo o assunto mais banal que encontrara em sua cabeça:  
  
- Sr. Li... a Sra. Kin deixou um recado em minha mesa hoje e mandou dizer que foi marcada uma reunião...  
  
- Me desculpe, Srta. Sakura.  
  
Ela parou, abobalhada.  
  
- O que disse? – perguntou, num fio de voz  
  
- Por favor, não me faça repetir. – ele falou meio ríspido, mas depois retrucou, com voz suave – Estou pedindo... que me desculpe.  
  
Ele falava com visível dificuldade, como se não estivesse acostumado a pedir desculpas. E ela se surpreendeu também com o fato de ele ter lhe chamado pelo primeiro nome... mesmo acompanhado pelo "senhorita". E o mais incrível é que ele parecia ansioso, como se temesse que ela não o desculpasse. Ela forçou-se a manter um sorriso sem tremê-lo e falou:  
  
- Acho que também devo desculpas a você. Não deveria ter... hum... agido daquele jeito, por mais zangada que eu estivesse...  
  
- Você tinha toda razão em ficar zangada, Srta. Sakura, mas saiba que tenho meus motivos. – ele sorriu com charme – E eu também não tinha o direito de descontar minha raiva na senhorita.  
  
Eles ficaram em um silêncio estranho, perturbador...  
  
- Sabe, minha prima, a Meiling, apesar de parecer o contrário, é uma boa pessoa... – falou ele, para quebrar o silêncio  
  
"duvido muito!" falou dentro de si, mas não disse nada  
  
- ela só está revoltada com as coisas que estão acontecendo com ela. é difícil vir a um país desconhecido, ainda mais contra a sua vontade.  
  
- Mas por que você forçou-a a vir para cá?  
  
- Não foi eu que forcei! – ele falou em tom ríspido, mas, determinado a não brigar outra vez, suavizou a voz – Foi a minha família. Embora não goste admitir, ela é um pouquinho... mimada. Então eles acharam que a melhor solução seria se ela aprendesse a se virar sozinha. Ela teve que se separar dos amigos e ela não gostou nem um pouco... achou que isto foi uma espécie de traição e está se mostrando... indomável.  
  
Sakura continuou calada, notando que estavam muito próximos de uma conversa perigosamente amigável...  
  
- Mas com o tempo, srta. Sakura você descobrirá que ela é, em muitos aspectos, "legal".  
  
Sakura deu-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos. Bruscamente, ele se levantou, novamente de bom humor.  
  
- Ótimo! Agora que estamos entendidos, Srta. Sakura, creio que está na hora de começar a trabalhar!  
  
- Claro! – ela assumiu seu ar fleumático de boa secretária de sempre – vou à mesa pegar os nomes e o horário da sua reunião.  
  
- Certo! E... mais uma coisa:  
  
ela voltou-se para ele e viu que ele estava fazendo aquela cara de quem quer sorrir outra vez:  
  
- Gostaria também que você pegasse esses óculos e os jogasse da janela do banheiro.  
  
Ela sorriu falsamente:  
  
- Acho que não vai dar, Sr. Li. Preciso deles.  
  
E, assim que bateu a porta, respirou fundo, de alívio. Não fora ruim. Foi... agradável, na verdade! Ele tomara a iniciativa e pedira desculpas. E ela, de alguma forma sabia que ele não fazia esse tipo de coisa sempre. Lembrou-se então do olhar ansioso que ele lhe lançara...  
  
- Srta. Sakura, se você continuar encostada na porta desse jeito, vamos perder a manhã inteira! – a voz do Sr. Li saiu do viva-voz do telefone. Virando-se para a câmera, ela deu-lhe língua.  
  
Ele caiu na gargalhada.  
  
Foi mais uma semana difícil. Havia muita coisa a se fazer! Chegava a ser seriamente estressante. Mas por algum milagre, Shaoran não pegara tanto no pé de Sakura essa semana. Uma provocação aqui e ali, mas nada mais do que isso. Talvez ele ainda estivesse receoso por causa da terrível briga do elevador ou talvez porque ele sabia que, quando chegava as noites, era quase insuportável, porque ela tinha que tolerar a vizinha. Embora ela não gritasse mais, às vezes ela chorava (e Sakura até sentia pena), assistia tv ou escutava música muito alto e quebrava algumas coisas. E isso era até tarde da noite. Era tão estranho que Sakura nunca tivera coragem de bater na porta dele para pedir que maneirasse na sua tentativa de chamar atenção. Na verdade, nunca a vira, nem de longe. Pelo que os porteiros e o zelador comentavam, ela morava sozinha e não queria ficar amiga de ninguém. Diziam que ela era baixa, com longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Mas Sakura nem ligava muitos para os boatos que lhe contavam no elevador. Tinha mais o que fazer...  
  
Depois que saíra do trabalho, na sexta à noite, ela passou na pizzaria e se deu ao luxo de comprar uma pizza extra-grande de 4 queijos. Depois, assim que chegou em casa, tomou um bom banho de banheira. Na altura que ela estava pondo um grande pedaço de pizza no prato, a vizinha lhe deu o susto habitual noturno de colocar uma música pesada alta, sem avisa. Mas hoje Sakura estava de bom humor e não iria se importar. Mesmo que estourassem uma bomba no apartamento da frente, ela não se abalaria. Tomou um longo gole de vinho tinto, saboreando o gosto adocicado. Sakura teve a impressão de ouvir um telefone tocar em algum lugar, apesar da barulheira.  
  
Experimentou o seu e viu que não era em sua casa. Voltou para a mesa para comer sua pizza calmamente. Quando comeu até sentir-se satisfeita, guardou o resto da pizza (sobrara bem menos da metade) na geladeira e começou a lavar as louças. Nisso, uma música começara na casa vizinha. Era bastante conhecida...  
  
"I am the son  
  
And the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular"  
  
(Eu sou o filho  
  
Eu sou o herdeiro  
  
De uma timidez que é criminalmente vulgar  
  
Eu sou o filho e o herdeiro  
  
De nada em particular)  
  
...  
  
"You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say?  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved..."  
  
(Você cale a boca  
  
Como você pode dizer  
  
Que eu enfrento as coisas de maneira errada?  
  
Eu sou humano e preciso ser amado...)  
  
- Just like everybody else does! – Sakura cantou junto com a música, que chegavam em ouvidos tão claramente como se o estéreo estivesse ligado na sua casa. Ela gostava daquela música, e achou que algumas partes combinavam bastante com o que a personalidade dela, levando em conta o que o Sr. Li lhe dissera. Terminara de lavar o prato e, lá fora, a música continuava...  
  
"I am the son  
  
And the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular"  
  
(Eu sou o filho  
  
Eu sou o herdeiro  
  
De uma timidez que é criminalmente vulgar  
  
Eu sou o filho e o herdeiro  
  
De nada em particular)  
  
...  
  
"You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say?  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does"  
  
(Você cale a boca  
  
Como você pode dizer  
  
Que eu enfrento as coisas de maneira errada?  
  
Eu sou humano e preciso ser amado  
  
Assim como todos precisam)  
  
De repente, alguém começou a bater insistentemente em sua porta, dando-lhe um pequeno susto. Enxugou a as mãos em uma toalhinha e foi atender.  
  
"There's a club, if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody who really loves you..."  
  
(Há um clube se você quiser ir  
  
Você poderia conhecer alguem que realmente te ama...)  
  
Teve uma surpresa completa em ver, na sua frente, uma mulher de estatura alta ( e não baixa como zelador falara!), com longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança grossa. Usava uma espécie de túnica vermelhe por debaixo de um roupão chinês vermelho e dourado. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi os olhos, amendoados, com um leve toque avermelhado. Mas havia tanta tristeza e raiva neles que pareciam duas nuvens de tempestade que soltavam faísca para todos os lados. E havia uma determinação feroz naquele olhar, que poderia acender uma vela a dez metros de distância. Os olhos puxados se fecharam longamente e lágrimas caíram deles. Sakura ficou parada na sua porta, sem entender. Soube na hora quem ela era... pois dentro do apartamento aberto em sua frente, a música continuava alta...  
  
"...So you go and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
And you go home  
  
And you cry  
  
And you want to die"  
  
(Então você vai e fica sozinho  
  
E você sai sozinho  
  
E você vai para casa, e você chora  
  
e você quer morrer)  
  
- Venha comigo! – ela falou, numa voz carregada de rancor, meio rouca Surpresa demais para pensar outra coisa, Sakura não disse nada e fechou a porta do seu apartamento, enquanto a moça caminhava para o próprio, esperando obviamente ela a acompanhasse. Assim que Sakura entrou, a moça fechou a porta. Notou vagamente que a sala estava uma bagunça, com vasos quebrados, espelhos rachados e uma das belas cortinas vermelhas apresentavam uma mancha escura que poderia ser sangue...  
  
"When you say it's gonna happen now,  
  
When exactly do you mean?  
  
See I've already waited too long  
  
And all my hope is gone"  
  
(Quando você diz que vai acontecer agora  
  
O que exatamente você quer dizer?  
  
Veja eu já esperei demais  
  
E toda minha esperança se foi)/i  
  
A mulher pausou o estéreo alto e encaminhou-se para o corredor que levava aos quartos. Sakura a seguiu, ainda surpresa e um pouco curiosa. Olhava para todos os lados, interessada. O resto da casa aprecia estar em igual situação da sala: em total confusão. O quarto também estava em completa desordem, mas o que chamou a atenção e Sakura foram duas malas encima da cama: estava cheias de roupas que foram socadas ali apressadamente. Havia também uma lenda caixa de jóias abertas e Sakura relanceou os olhos nos brincos, braceletes, colares de pedras preciosas e nos pentes de ouro ali guardados. Sakura quase gritou quando viu um lindo colar de pérolas negras arrebentado encima dos lençóis amarrotados brancos. Como ela pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?  
  
Ela manteve-se calada, mesmo quando a mulher recomeçara a chorar, enquanto fechava abruptamente a caixa de jóias. Ela parecia não ter nenhuma pressa de dizer o que exatamente queria com Sakura... e ela já estava ficando sem paciência...  
  
- Olha, se você me chamou aqui só para eu ver você fazendo as malas, me desculpe, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer!  
  
A moça a olhou de um jeito que fez Sakura pensar que ela não esperava que ela soubesse falar. E isso a deixou muito aborrecida. A outra falou então, num tom autoritário, que lhe lembrava alguém...  
  
- Eu sei que você é a secretária de Xiao Lang...  
  
Sakura não entendeu a princípio o que ela falara, mas soube que ela se referira ao seu patrão.  
  
- ... portanto eu quero que faça o favor de dizer a ele que eu fui embora, sem destino por um bom tempo! – ela continuou, na mesma voz de antes, fechando uma das malas com dificuldade – Talvez para sempre!  
  
- Peraí! – Sakura não acreditara no que ouvira – Você está querendo me dizer que está fugindo e quer me dar a tarefa de dizer isso ao Sr. Li?!  
  
- Se você por nessas palavras... – ela disse sarcasticamente  
  
- Mas é claro que eu não vou fazer isso! – Sakura exclamou  
  
Ela a olhou com profunda raiva e sibilou:  
  
- Você não se atreveria...  
  
- Me atrevo sim! Não pode chegar batendo na porta da vizinha como se esta fosse um escreva que está pronto a servi-la...  
  
- Quem você pensa que é? – ela gritou, largando a mala no chão, que abriu  
  
- Eu penso que sou quem eu penso que sou! E você não vai me dar ordens! Se você quer fugir, tudo bem, é um problema seu, mas não me meta nisso!  
  
Ela ficou calada, aparentemente sem ter o que dizer e Sakura aproveitou e continuou:  
  
- Você deve lá ter seus motivos para estar zangada, mas não os desconte em mim! Eu não tenho nada com isso! Se você quer fugir, é problema seu!  
  
- Claro! É sempre problema meu!! – ela exclamou, histérica e meio louca – Eu nunca tenho o direito de descontar em alguém toda a raiva que eu sinto, mas os outros podem descontar em mim!!! E se eu não posse lidar com isso, é problema meu também!!  
  
Ela se abaixou, ajuntou as roupas que havia se espalhado no chão, recolocou- as na mala e a fechou. Depois falou com uma voz que se passaria até por calma e gentil:  
  
- Faça- me apenas o favor de dizer àquele troglodita que não me procure! Nem ele e nem aquela família de traidores!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não importa o que eles digam!! Eles não merecem o que eu sinto por eles... me mandando para este país horrível... onde eu não tenho ninguém.  
  
Sem dúvida, aquelas palavras dariam pena em Sakura se não tivessem sido ditas em um tom tão sarcástico e frio...  
  
- Para onde você vai?  
  
Sakura se arrependeu da pergunta assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. A mulher baixa se virou e lhe disse em voz cínica:  
  
- Claro que não vou lhe dizer! Aí você vai correndo contar ao meu primo traidor!  
  
- Não vou...  
  
Mas antes que Sakura completasse o seu protesto, elas ouviram batidas muito fortes na porta. Fosse quem fosse, parecia estar com raiva. Sakura adivinhou logo quem poderia ser e seu coração deu o costumeiro salto dentro do peito. Mas desta vez, ela apenas pressentia a discussão que viria por aí. A moça, em contrapartida, tornara-se mais branca que papel e murmurou alguma coisa. As batidas insistiram, acompanhadas de uma voz profunda e aparentemente zangada que exigia que a porta fosse aberta. Ela largou a mala e foi para a sala, Sakura logo atrás. A porta estava apenas encostada e antes que ela pudesse trancá-la, ele experimentou e a abriu. Ele estava vestindo um sobretudo preto por cima da camisa branca e gravata frouxa. Parecia ter saído de casa apressado e parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com isso: na verdade, exibia uma carranca semelhante a que vira no dia do incidente do elevador. A prima olhou para ele com desafio e falou firmemente, embora Sakura achasse que ouvira uma pequena nota de medo na voz dela:  
  
- O que você quer agora, Xiao Lang?  
  
- Que história é essa de desligar na minha cara?!!! Eu ainda não tinha terminado de dizer...  
  
- Não me importa o que você tenha a dizer, meu caro primo. O fato é eu não me interessa!  
  
- Meiling... eu a conheço muito bem e sei que você está aprontando alguma!  
  
- Você não me conhece em nada! Ninguém me conhece!!! – ela começou a gritar  
  
- Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que você estava falando muito racionalmente comigo no telefone até desligar na minha cara. Eu sei que você ainda não se conformou... e conheço essa atitude também... você está querendo fugir outra vez, não é?  
  
Meiling nada falou. Seu corpo tremia muito, como se ela tivesse sido acometida por uma febre terrível. Sakura se assustou mais uma vez: outra vez?! Quando ela finalmente conseguiu encontrar voz, falou num tom muito melodramático:  
  
- E daí se eu estiver fugindo? Vocês não se importam mesmo com o que eu penso, porque não me deixam ir para um lugar onde eu NUNCA MAIS VOU INCOMODÁ-LOS???!!!!  
  
As últimas palavras saíram em um grito agourento. Shaoran respondeu no mesmo tom de voz:  
  
- SE EU PUDESSE, EU DEIXAVA VOCÊ SUMIR DA MINHA VIDA, MAS NÃO DÁ!!! VOCÊ É DA FAMÍLIA E FUI INSTRUÍDO A CUIDAR DE VOCÊ!!!  
  
-INSTRUÍDO?!!! ESSA É NOVA!!! PENSEI QUE ERA O COMPROMISSO DA FAMÍLIA QUE FAZIA VOCÊ ME ATURAR!!!  
  
- E É ISSO TAMBÉM!!! EU ADORARIA QUE FOSSE COM PRAZER, MAS VOCÊ NÃO DEIXA AS PESSOAS SE APROXIMAREM!!!  
  
- PARA QUE?!!! ASSIM QUE FAÇO UMA AMIZADE, VOCÊS NÃO JULGAM QUE É BOM PARA MIM E ME AFASTAM!!! É O MESMO QUE NADA!  
  
- VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É BEM ASS...  
  
- É CLARO QUE É ASSIM!!! SEMPRE FOI ASSIM!!! E SEMPRE SERÁ, SE EU NÃO ME LIBERTAR DE VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura achou que o prédio todo ouviu as últimas palavras. E ficou imaginando como ela fazia para não ficar rouca depois...  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLISMENTE SUMIR DO MAPA E ESPERAR QUE NÃO FIQUEMOS PREOCUPADOS...  
  
- E DESDO QUANDO VOCÊS SE IMPORTARAM O SUFICIENTE PARA SE PREOCUPAREM COMIGO?  
  
- DESDE QUE VOCÊ É DA FAMÍLA...  
  
- AAAAAAHHH, CLARO!!! SEMPRE O NOME DA FAMÍLIA! ELA SEMPRE VEM EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!! NUNCA OS PRÓPRIOS INTEGRANTES DELA...!!!  
  
- Gente...  
  
- VOCÊ NÃO SE META! – os dois gritaram juntos para Sakura e Shaoran continuou – NÃO É QUESTÃO APENAS DE NOME! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÓS SOMOS MUITOS RESPEITADOS NA CHINA E QUE NÃO PODEMOS CORRER O RISCO DE SUJAR O NOME POR CAUSA DE COMPORTAMENTOS TÃO CHOCANTES!!!  
  
- ACHA CHOCANTE EU ME SENTIR MAL POR VIR A UM PAÍS ONDE NÃO CONHEÇO NINGUÉM? E VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU ME SINTA BEM COM ISSO?  
  
- EU PENSARIA NISSO COMO UMA OPORTUNIDADE...!  
  
- VOU LHE MOSTRAR A OPORTUNIDADE!!!  
  
Meiling pegou um vaso pequeno encima da mesinha de centro e jogou na direção dele. por pouco, não acerta: o rapaz precisou se abaixar, bem na hora em que o vasinho se espatifou na parede. Cheio de raiva, ele começou a correr atrás dela, falando em chinês. Meiling, por sua vez, não ficou parada e corria fugindo dele, berrando em chinês também. Aquilo já estava irritando Sakura ao máximo! Ela não entendia uma palavra, eles corriam ao redor dela como se ela não existisse e estava agindo como crianças no jardim-de-infância...  
  
- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CRASH!!! Sakura deixara cair um outro vasinho no chão. Finalmente eles pareceram querer levá-la a sério e pararam de correr, Meiling segurando uma jarra cheia de água que até a pouco estava cheia de cravos brancos e Shaoran usando uma bandejinha de prata como escudo. A moça respirou profundamente e falou numa voz estranhamente militar:  
  
- Vocês não se envergonham?! Parecem duas crianças pré-escolares!! Sr. Li, largue essa bandeja e modere suas atitudes! Srta. Li, por favor, ponha essa linda jarra de cristal de volta na mesinha...  
  
- Ei! Você não me pediu por favor! – ele protestou, indignado, parecendo mais do que nunca, uma criança – E olha que eu sou o seu chefe!  
  
- Você não é meu chefe no meu edifício!! – ela gritou e ele deu um pulinho para trás, assustado – E o meu edifício diz que vocês fazem barulho demais!!!  
  
Ela começou andar de um lado para o outro, sem se importar com os olhares cortantes que eles lhe lançavam.  
  
- Todo santo dia, quando chego em casa, cansada de tanto trabalhar e ainda ter que aturar VOCÊ... - Ela enfatizou bem a palavra, apontando brevemente para Shaoran – eu ainda sou obrigada a escutar VOCÊ... – e apontou do mesmo jeito que fizera com o chefe para Meiling – chorando, berrando, gritando porque você não está satisfeita com a vida...  
  
- Está vendo, Mei...  
  
- EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!!! – ela gritou, cortando Shaoran, que lhe olhou, assustado  
  
– Olha aqui, Srta. Li!!! Aliás, vou chamá-la mesmo pelo primeiro nome. Meiling, é o seguinte: se você não gostou de ter deixado sua família e amigos... paciência!!! Também tive que deixar meu pai e meu irmão na cidade onde eu vivia para poder vir a Tóquio!  
  
- Mas é mais fácil para você!!! Pelo menos tem um lugar para onde ir... e é muito mais perto!!! – Meiling falou, ressentida, porém mais calma  
  
- Então... não encare isso como uma derrota ou coisa ruim! Encare como... um desafio!  
  
- Claro, claro... um desafio!!! Pois considere-me derro...  
  
- Não fale isso!!! – ela gritou, assustando Meiling, que se sentou no sofá, com a jarra ainda na mão. Shaoran a observava, calado – Se você pensar assim, as coisas nunca se ajeitarão para você! E você chorará pelo resto da vida! Não pode ser assim! Erga o queixo! Lute! Prove para os outros que você é capaz de se cuidar sozinha! Prove para a sua família... prove para ELE... – apontou para o primo dela, que a observava atentamente – de que você é capaz de se cuidar sozinha!  
  
Meiling ainda olhava feio de Shaoran para Sakura, mas Sakura achou que estava-a convencendo-a.  
  
- Quando vim para Tóquio, meu irmão foi o primeiro que disse que eu voltaria em uma semana chorando para casa porque não tinha conseguido me cuidar sozinha... e isso já faz três anos!!! Eu ainda estou firme!! E você também deve ficar!  
  
- A-acho... que você tem razão! – ela resmungou, a contra gosto, olhando para o tapete  
  
- Ótimo! – Sakura olhou para todos cantos e falou- Amanhã, de manhã, eu venho ajudar você a arrumar essa bagunça!  
  
- Mas... – ela começou, mas Sakura foi mais rápida  
  
- Nada de MAS! Eu e o Sr. Li iremos embora agora e deixaremos você refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu aqui, hoje. E amanhã eu suponho que estará mais calma.  
  
Ela não falou nada, mas Sakura achou que a viu acenando levemente a cabeça, em confirmação. Shaoran, que estivera calado o tempo todo, falou:  
  
- Farei como a Srta. Sakura disse. Creio que verá que estamos certo e que a família só quer seu be...  
  
Parou no meio da frase, pois Meiling acabara de jogar o conteúdo da jarra no seu rosto. Com uma calma gelada, ela colocou a jarra na mesinha de centro e falou friamente, encarando o primo nos olhos:  
  
- Vocês não se importam realmente com o que acontece comigo, e creio que deveria fazer o mesmo com vocês. Mas tenho consciência que sou bem mais do que aquilo que vocês me levam em consideração e não vou mais dar a satisfação a vocês de terem razão. Agora, por favor, gostaria que você saísse da minha casa! Sem falar mais nada, ele saiu da casa, fechando a porta com cuidado ao passar. Ela então encarou intensamente Sakura, que, em outras épocas, tremeria consideravelmente só em olhar. Mas ela simplesmente encarou de volta e disse, em voz bem modulada:  
  
- Até amanhã, Meiling!  
  
Saiu do apartamento também. Sem muita surpresa, ela viu que Shaoran estava displicentemente encostado na porta de sua casa, com os cabelos pingando água gelada. Sakura sentiu o sangue enregelar nas veias quando ele falou:  
  
- Obrigado, Sakura!  
  
Ela pousou a mão na maçaneta da sua porta e o encarou, do mesmíssimo jeito que Meiling fizera com ele e falou, com voz calma:  
  
- Não fiz isso por você! Eu fiz pelos meus vizinhos, pelos meus ouvidos e fiz por ela também! – ela parou uns instantes, encarando-o nos olhos e continuou – Eu não conheço a sua família, mas só pelo que eu ouvi hoje, eu já a odeio. Ninguém tem o direito de perder a liberdade só porque pertence a um clã em que sua vida é apenas um peão no meio de um jogo.  
  
Ela abriu a porta e entrou.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Até segunda, Sr. Li. – ela o cortou, encerrando uma discussão antes mesmo dela ter início.  
  
Então uma luta de vontades foi travada através dos olhos verdes e dos olhos castanhos. Ele queria discutir. Ela, queria apenas fechar a porta de sua casa. Por fim, ele cedeu  
  
- Até segunda, Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
Assim que fechou a porta, ela inspirou longamente. Que discussão estranha! Tão fora de rumo! Na verdade, ela notou, sua vida inteira mudara de rumo desde que conhecera o Sr. Li, no telhado do hotel. E supôs, muito acertadamente, que ainda mudaria muito. Lá fora, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som alto do stereo, mas que agora retumbava num volume bem mais aceitável. Sakura suspirou e foi para o quarto, com o resto da música morrendo lentamente a cada passo que dava...  
  
"You shut your mouth  
  
How dare you say?  
  
I go about things the wrong way  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does"  
  
(Você cale a boca  
  
Como você pode dizer  
  
Que eu enfrento as coisas de maneira errada?  
  
Eu sou humano e preciso ser amado  
  
Assim como todos precisam)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sabe o que eu mais gostei nesse capítulo? Tudo!!!! (eheheh)  
  
Foi muito difícil escrevê-lo! Quebrei mesmo a cabeça para escrevê-lo! Na verdade, assim que escutei essa música (How soon is now, do t.A.T.U.) eu pensei na minha Meiling e fiz o capítulo inteiro baseado na música. Por isso foi difícil! E para fazê-lo, eu fiquei direto escutando essa música, o tempo todo! To até enjoada dessa música! Gente, obrigadão pelos reviews! Mas eu queria mais... (ihihih)  
  
Por falar em reviews, eu até pensei que ninguém iria gostar da briga do capítulo passado, mas acabou que todo mundo gostou! Então espero que tenham gostado da briga dessa semana também! E não se preocupem: não haverá brigas o tempo todo porque senão esse fanfic ficará deprimente!  
  
Bom... antes de eu me despedir, eu preciso dizer que minha Internet tah meio bichada então pode ser que eu não poste o capítulo 7 semana que vem, mas não porque eu não tenha escrito (na verdade, o capítulo sete já está praticamente terminado)!  
  
Gente... E-mails e reviews! Até semana que vem (espero!)  
  
By Cherry_hi 


	7. 7 Um colar de pérolas negras

Olá, povs! Mais uma semana se passou e aqui estou eu, postando o sétimo capítulo de "Um admirador especial". Que bom, que ótimo que este capítulo não atrasou.  
  
Hoje, eu não falar muita coisa aqui também senão eu posso falar alguma coisa que possa estragas eventuais surpresas... mas posso dizer que este capítulo está... "mágico!"  
  
Ah! Gente, por favor, perdoem meus erros de gramática e escrita. É que eu digito tão rápido que não nem percebo! E corrigir na tela do computador é muito ruim! Você sempre eskece alguma coisa! Agora sem mais delongas...  
  
%Só para informar: CCS não me pertence... apenas o enredo é meu... durr...%  
  
Assim, que amanheceu, Sakura se levantou, tomou um banho gostoso, vestiu uma roupa muitíssimo confortável, fez uma trança em seus cabelos, amarrou um lenço neles e olhou no espelho: risonha, pensou que ela parecia uma empregada doméstica clássica, mas, ao pensar na tarefa que teria que fazer em alguns instantes, seu sorriso se apagou. Logo seus pensamentos se voltaram para o rosto indignado, triste e raivoso da vizinha da frente e lembrou com pensar que as lágrimas caíram com mais intensidade diante das palavras horríveis do Sr. Li. Pensar nele lhe trouxe raiva: para um homem tão observador, sua insensibilidade era gritante e chegava até mesmo a ser um insulto. Não podia culpá-lo ou puni-lo por ele sentir raiva, mas dá falar coisas tão ferinas como aquelas! Ele bem que poderia mostrar alguma consideração com a moça! Viver naquela cidade tão cheia de pessoas já era difícil... pode-se imaginar como é estar ali por obrigação!  
  
Não perdoaria o Sr. Li tão cedo... ou talvez nunca o perdoaria. Era difícil dizer... Preparou um bom café e o tomou, junto com leite e pão com manteiga. Lavou a louça suja e foi à despensa pegar uma vassoura, algumas flanelas, produtos de limpeza e baldes. Foi até a sua porta, mas parou, pensando numa coisa. Com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, pegou um papel e caneta, escreveu um recado e o colou no lado de fora da sua porta. E assim, que a trancou e se virou para a porta, em frente a sua, respirou bem devagar. Era a hora! Sakura sabia muito bem que ela poderia simplesmente lhe ignorar ou bater a porta na sua casa, mas ela esperava que a outra não fizesse isso.  
  
Bem no fundo de seu coração, algo lhe dizia que aquela moça "indomável", como a chamara o chefe alguns dias antes, precisava muito de companhia e de uma boa amizade. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ela bateu na porta. Depois de alguns segundos, nada aconteceu. Insistiu, batendo com mais força na porta de madeira.  
  
Novamente, nada. "Só mais desta vez! Se ela não vier atender, eu desisto!" Sakura pensou. Bateu, então, com mais força ainda. Esperou alguns segundos e nada aconteceu. Meio decepcionada, ela mal tinha virado as costas para a porta, quando ouviu passos e resmungos vindos lá de dentro. Instantes depois, Meiling, ainda de camisola, abria-lhe a porta, com ar sonolento. Assim que a viu, falou:  
  
- Nossa! Mas tão cedo?!  
  
- Bom... do jeito que isto está uma bagunça... acho vamos levar séculos para terminar de arrumar tudo...  
  
Sem pedir licença, Sakura entrou, armada com seus produtos de limpeza e outras coisas. Meiling, fechou a porta atrás dela, reprimindo um bocejo. Sakura perguntou:  
  
- tudo bem se começarmos pela cozinha?  
  
- Claro. Fique a vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei na minha cama...  
  
- ESPERA UM POUCO!!!!  
  
Sakura mal acreditou no que ela ouvira. Como assim... como...?  
  
- Quem disse que eu vou fazer tudo sozinha?! – Sakura perguntou num tom perigoso  
  
Meiling olhou para ela como se fosse a primeira vez que a via e soltou uma risada gostosa:  
  
- Você só pode está brincando!!! – ela enxugou algumas lágrimas – Eu nunca fiz serviços domésticos na minha vida inteira!!!  
  
- Então, já está mais do que na hora de aprender!  
  
Meiling ficou séria de repente. Olhou-a com um misto de incredulidade e raiva.  
  
- Você realmente só pode está brincando!! – ela falou coma voz alteada  
  
- É claro que não estou! Isto está uma bagunça e você precisará de ajuda para arrumar tudo, mas é só isso!  
  
- Então, acho bom você sair da minha casa, porque não vou me submeter a isso!  
  
Sakura travou duelo silencioso com a vizinha. Por fim, pegou a suas coisas que havia posto no chão da sala e voltou-se para porta.  
  
- É uma pena, Meiling! Nem parece aquela mulher de ontem que disse não daria a razão À família Li.  
  
Por instantes, ela ficou calada, mas quando Sakura estava na porta, ela perguntou, hesitante:  
  
- como assim?  
  
"Lá vamos nós!" Sakura sorria intimamente, enquanto explicava:  
  
- Pelo que eu entendi bem, a família nunca a levou a sério, não é? Nunca acreditou que você pudesse ser algo além do que um simples membro inútil de uma família poderosa, não?  
  
- É isso mesmo! Você acabou de traduzir tudo o que eu sinto por aqueles... aqueles... aquelas pessoas a que me refiro como família! – Meiling respondeu amargamente  
  
- Pois então! Você precisa provar que eles estavam errados! Quando mandaram você para cá, estavam de alguma forma querendo provar a eles mesmo que você não serve para nada!!! Mas você é especial!  
  
- Eu não sei, Kinomoto! – Sakura se perguntou como ela já sabia seu sobrenome, mas ficou calada, observando a moça sentar-se pesadamente no sofá – A minha vida inteira fui criada como uma bonequinha de luxo! Sempre tive o que queria, de uma certa forma. A "família" me criou assim... para depois me jogar num mundo onde não conheço nada nem ninguém... além do meu primo...  
  
- isso é mentira! Porque agora você conhece a mim também!  
  
- Bom... de qualquer forma, as coisas não poderia ter ficado piores... lá, eu estudava em uma boa escola, mas vou ter que ser obrigada a estudar aqui também.  
  
- Quando começam suas aulas?  
  
- Segunda. – ela respondeu com simplicidade  
  
- E que faculdade você está fazendo?  
  
- Administração. – ela sorriu tristemente – Sabe... o Xiao Lang, ou Shaoran, como vocês o chamam aqui, está aqui apenas temporariamente. Quando eu terminar minha faculdade, eu assumirei o cargo de vice-diretora da Filial daqui.  
  
- O que? – Sakura mal acreditou nas palavras dela e sentou-se ao lado da moça  
  
- E o pior é que eu acabarei levando a empresa à falência. – ela olhou-a com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não sei nada de números... sou péssima nisso... e... quando isso acontecer, aí mesmo que não me darão crédito!  
  
A moça enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou longamente. Sakura não sabia o que dizer. O mundo em que Meiling vivia era completamente diferente do seu... seu pai havia lhe dado toda a liberdade de escolha e lhe apoiou em suas decisões... mas a família da moça ao seu lado parecia mais que ainda vivia nos tempos tirânicos! Então, tomando levantou-se resolutamente, assustando Meiling, e lhe disse:  
  
- Vamos mudar isso!!!  
  
- O que?! – Meiling olhou-a incrédula  
  
Sakura colocou um sorriso voraz em seu rosto, que dava a impressão que nada no mundo lhe faria mudar de idéia:  
  
- Nós vamos fazer com que você tenha algum crédito no seu clã!!!  
  
- Mas... co...?  
  
- Escuta: que curso você realmente gostaria de fazer? – Sakura a cortou, feliz  
  
- Você está falando curso superior? – Sakura afirmou com a cabeça, e ela pensou um pouco – Bem... para falar a verdade, eu sempre quis ser advogada ou coisa assim...  
  
- é uma ótima profissão e tenho certeza que você é capaz de fazê-lo. Você tem um gênio bem forte!  
  
- bem... hum... obrigada! – Meiling agradeceu, incerta de que aquilo fora realmente um elogio – Mas o que você quer dizer com isso, Kinomoto?  
  
- Primeiro: me chame de Sakura, está bem? Segundo: já que você detesta aquilo que sua família lhe impôs, faça algo, para variar, com real prazer!  
  
- O que você quer exatamente que eu faça? – a outra moça perguntou, já desconfiada das intenções de Sakura  
  
- Faça um concurso para direito!  
  
- o que?! Você é doida? E o curso de Administração?!  
  
- faça-o também! Eu sei que vai ficar um pouco pesado, mas, pelo menos, você terá se esforçado naquilo que lhe impuseram e também fará, às escondidas, algo que lhe dê prazer!  
  
- você é maluca?! E se descobrirem?  
  
- Eles não poderão fazer nada, não é? Afinal, você estará fazendo uma atividade extra, além daquilo que lhe impuseram... não há porque não fazê- lo!  
  
Meiling abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se... sim... o que aquela garota lhe dizia fazia sentido... embora fosse uma loucura!  
  
- Eu não sei, mas... mas... mas o que isso tem em comum com o fato de eu ter que saber arrumar minha casa?  
  
- Ora, tudo! Se você mostrar independência, seja independente! E o primeiro passo para isso é, logicamente, não depender de ninguém para nada!!!  
  
- Sim, mas...  
  
- Nada de mas! – Sakura exibia aquele velho brilho obsessivo que assustava e, puxando Meiling pelos braços, disse – vamos... eu vou lhe ensinar tudo o que se precisa saber sobre serviços domésticos...  
  
Aquela manhã foi bem longa. Depois que Sakura convenceu uma preguiçosa Meiling a tomar banho, elas começaram a limpar. As atitudes da vizinha eram tão imprevisíveis que faziam Sakura rir. Em um instante, ela parecia disposta a não dar bola para o que Sakura falava, mas no outro fazia perguntas sobre a vida doméstica em geral, com um tom falsamente desinteressado. Sakura lhe ensinou a varrer o chão, limpar janelas, lavar banheiro (O que?! Você quer mesmo que eu pegue cabelo do ralo e lave o sanitário com essas mãozinhas?! Vai sonhando!), programar a máquina de lavar e a secadora e fez a jovem passar pano úmido nas coisas. E, embora era reclamasse o tempo todo, Sakura via que era só um disfarce: ela parecia realmente interessada em aprender!  
  
O tempo passava devagar e Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio falando um pouco sobre sua vida. No começo, Meiling se limitava a ouvir as confissões da infância e adolescência de Sakura, mas logo começou a pontuar uma pergunta aqui e ali e logo virou uma tagarela, finalmente se soltando da rígida casca que pusera ao redor de si mesma. Na altura em que estavam na cozinha, onde no fogão cozinhava comida para o almoço, Sakura contava uma história da infância e Meiling se acabava de tanto rir:  
  
- Pois é... então eu falei para o Toya que se ele me chamasse de novo de monstrenga, ele ia se arrepender, porque eu ia contar para o papai que ele lia "revista de gente grande" escondido!  
  
- E o que ele fez? – Meiling perguntou, enxugando uma lágrima de riso do canto do olho  
  
- Ah, ele não pode fazer nada! Mas ele só cumpriu a promessa por uma semana. Então, quando ele me chamou de novo daquele apelido ridículo, eu ameacei contar pra o papai o segredo, mas aí ele perguntou "E o que era mesmo, monstrenga?" Foi aí que eu percebi que eu tinha esquecido a ameaça!!!  
  
Uma explosão de risadas se seguiu. Depois que Meiling se recuperou um pouco, meio encurvada de dor de tanto rir, ela perguntou:  
  
- Mas então, como você se lembra disso agora?  
  
- Bem... – Sakura deu um sorrisinho amarelo – é que ele faz sempre questão de me lembrar desse fato, embora eu nunca realmente tenha contado para o meu pai... acho que não devo ser tão má assim...!  
  
Mas algumas risadas. Depois de um tempo, novamente controlada, Meiling perguntou:  
  
- Esse seu irmão é tão chato assim?!  
  
- Nossa! E como! Em tempo integral, diga-se de passagem! Como eu falei ontem, ele foi o primeiro quem disse que eu não conseguiria ficar sozinha! Mas agora, eu que dou risada da cara dele porque atualmente ele está morando com papai.  
  
- Ah, é? E por que?  
  
Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas nem chegou a falar: ela acabara de sentir um cheiro de queimado...  
  
- AH, NÃO!!! DE NOVO, NÃO!!!  
  
- Hum... o arroz queimou? – Meiling perguntou, um pouco risonha: seu humor estava definitivamente para cima agora  
  
- É! Sabe, às vezes acho que o arroz tem algo contra mim. Eu quase sempre o queimo! Nunca dá certo!  
  
- Então deixa que eu faço! – Meiling se apresentou, arregaçando as mangas  
  
- você sabe cozinhar? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa  
  
- Sei, sim! Na escola onde eu estudava, tínhamos matéria de culinária e minha mãe me ensinou... a fazer muitos pratos típicos...  
  
Sua voz entristecera um pouco quando mencionara a mãe e Sakura soube que ela lembrou-se do motivo de estar no Japão. Tratando de afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça dela, ela falou:  
  
- Ótimo, então é bom que você me ensina a cozinhar alguns pratos diferentes!  
  
O sorriso reapareceu no rosto dela:  
  
- Certo, eu vou fazer o arroz para acompanhar... – A campainha tocou e Meiling olhou meio aborrecida para a porta que dava para a sala – Hum... Sakura, será que você pode atender para mim? E se for aquele zelador de novo, diga, pela zilhonésima vez, que eu não preciso de nada!  
  
Rindo Sakura foi atender a porta. Para a sua surpresa, ela deu de cara com Tomoyo que fazia uma careta cínica e risonha, ao mesmo tempo, segurando o bilhete que ela deixara colado na porta: "Não estou em casa, Tomoyo, por isso, vá filar bóia em outro lugar! Assinado, sua linda prima Sakura"  
  
- Como é que você soube...?  
  
- Você tem uma voz aguda, sabia? Escuta-se dois andares acima e dois andares abaixo! E quando você ri então...  
  
Sakura corou terrivelmente e Tomoyo riu. Depois perguntou, com curiosidade:  
  
- Mas o que você está fazendo no covil dos lobos?  
  
Em meias palavras e meio tom, para que Meiling não ouvisse lá da cozinha, Sakura colocou a prima a par da briga da noite anterior e revelou o porquê dela estar ali.  
  
- Noooossa! Eu queria ter estado aqui!  
  
- Eu aposto que não! Foi horrível, se quer saber! Toda a boa impressão que eu tinha do Sr. Li, e olha que ela já era bem pouca, foi embora! Ele foi muito cruel com a garota!  
  
- E aí você veio dar uma de moça independente, não é?  
  
- Larga de ser chata Tomoyo! A moça não é irritante! É uma pessoa ótima, mas que sofreu bastante na mão da família...  
  
- sei não... você não via como ela era no hotel...  
  
- Sei sim, porque a discussão de ontem foi terrível! E eu compreendo perfeitamente a raiva dela. Eu ficaria também, se fosse tratada daquele jeito!  
  
Tomoyo parecia ainda ter dúvidas...  
  
- Hum... sei não... eu ac...  
  
- QUEM COCHICHA, O RABO ESPICHA!!!- Meiling chegou de mansinho e falara num tom alto e alegre, assustando as duas. Ela olhou para Tomoyo e perguntou- Quem é ela, Sakura?  
  
- Ah! Essa é a minha prima, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, essa é Li Meiling, minha vizinha!  
  
- Oi, prazer! – A moça cumprimentara entusiasticamente Tomoyo e logo em seguida, falou – Sakura, desisti de fazer arroz. Vamos comer Yakisoba a La Meiling. É que aquele cheiro que ficou na cozinha está me deixando enjoada!  
  
- Hum... a Sakura queimou o arroz de novo, não é? – Tomoyo perguntou, com aquela cara de quem quer rir  
  
- Foi sim! Pelo jeito, isso é uma rotina! – Meiling falou e as duas caíram na risada, deixando Sakura aborrecida  
  
- É! Fiquem rindo dos meus fiascos culinários! Tomoyo, não vou deixar você vir comer mais lá em casa!  
  
- Larga de ser chata! Você sempre ameaça, mas nunca cumpre!  
  
- você sempre vem almoçar com a Sakura?  
  
- Só em fins de semana, mas... já que você não está em casa, eu vou para o hotel...  
  
- Espera! – Meiling deu um gritinho que as assustou novamente- porque você não almoça aqui também?  
  
- Bem... – Sakura viu que ela estava hesitante, pois ainda estava com medo que Meiling desse um ataque ou outra coisa parecida  
  
- Não se preocupe, Tomoyo! Tenho certeza que Meiling fez o suficiente para todas nós, mesmo com o seu apetite!  
  
- meu apetite? Olha só quem fala!  
  
Meiling ria muito  
  
- mas... eu não quero incomodar...!  
  
- Que nada! Vamos entrando! – Meiling praticamente empurrou Tomoyo para dentro da casa – O yakisoba estará pronto daqui a pouco... mas precisamos cortas alguns legumes...  
  
- Sem problema! Eu e Tomoyo cortamos!  
  
- Ah, não você me fará trabalhar? – Tomoyo olhou a prima com cara falsamente aterrorizada e perguntou a Meiling, em tom conspiratório – Ela é uma tirana, sabia?  
  
- Eu já percebi! – ela falou, rindo  
  
- Tomoyo, é melhor você correr, porque quando eu te pegar...  
  
- ...vai ter que subir num banquinho para em dar um tapa, porque você é bem baixinha para mim!  
  
Tomoyo andou depressa para a cozinha e Sakura a seguiu, fingindo estar muito zangada, embora seus olhos brilhassem alegremente. Ainda rindo, Meiling fechou a porta.  
  
Qualquer dúvida que Tomoyo pudesse ter sobre a loucura que Meiling supostamente tinha foi dissipada depois de cinco minutos na mesa. A vontade, as três conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos e riam a todo momento, cuspindo, sem querer, pedacinhos de macarrão e frango uma nas outras. Tomoyo contou algumas histórias particularmente embaraçosas da infância delas e Sakura a todo momento dava cotoveladas na prima, o que fazia Meiling rir à beça. Depois, a própria dona da casa contou algumas histórias de sua infância. Por um momento, Sakura temeu que ela ficasse triste outra vez, mas ela estava tão feliz que pouco lhe importava falar sobre sua família. Dessa maneira, Sakura ficou sabendo que ela era filha única da irmã da mãe de seu chefe e que, desse modo, passara a infância com os primos. Ela contou que eles treinavam artes marciais todos os dias e que, depois do treino, gostavam de subir em árvores e se esconderem dos empregados da mansão.  
  
- pagávamos caro depois, mais valia a pena! – ela concluiu, chupando ruidosamente o macarrão para dentro da boca, arrancando risada das outras moças  
  
depois do almoço divertido, elas lavaram os pratos e arrumaram tudo. Sakura fez menção de obrigar Tomoyo a demorar-se, mas a jovem estava gostando tanto daquilo que, assim que terminaram de arrumar a cozinha, perguntou se podia ficar.  
  
- Claro! Quanto mais gente melhor! E assim, a gente acaba mais depressa com essa tortura! – Meiling falou animadamente.  
  
E assim arrumaram o quarto de hóspedes, limparam o corredor e o último banheiro ("Já descobri que odeio lavar banheiros!") e depois que passaram algumas roupas que estavam amassadas (Tomoyo se queimou duas vezes, quando ela mesma tentou passar uma jaqueta!), elas finalmente foram para o quarto de Meiling, que estava uma zona! As malas ainda estavam encima da cama, embora vazias e havia uma infinidade de lençóis vermelhos espalhados por todos os lados!  
  
- Nossa... que organizado! – Tomoyo exclamou, mas chocada que sarcástica, assim que entrou no quarto e quase escorregou no tapete  
  
- Me desculpem essa bagunça enorme, mas ando meio... hum... chateada desde que eu vim para cá! – ela se desculpou, sinceramente envergonhada – Mais acho que ainda tem jeito, não é, Sakura?  
  
- Claro que sim, embora devemos levar bastante tempo para arrumar tudo. Acho que devemos começar colocando tudo que estiver sujo para lavar...  
  
E assim foi. Elas cataram os lençóis roupas e toalhas do chão, vendo que estava sujo ou não e colocando tudo nos seus devidos lugares. Quando finalmente o piso de madeira ficou visível, elas trocara as roupas de cama e as cortinas. Cataram cacos de cerâmica do chão ("Quebrei dois vasos bem no meu pé! Acho que ainda está cicatrizando...!") e arrumaram tudo no quarto. Por fim, ficou faltando apenas catar umas contas negras que estavam espalhadas pelo chão... Sakura sabia o que era: era o belo colar de pérolas negras que vira arrebentado na noite anterior. Meiling pareceu também se lembrar disso, pois soltara um pequeno grito angustiado que assustara Tomoyo pela terceira vez naquele dia e a fez deixar cair um vasinho de cristal.  
  
- Eu pago! – ela sorriu amarelo e foi pegar a vassoura outra vez  
  
- oh, não! É colar da família! – ela começou a catar algumas pérolas negras e brilhantes como a luz da lua – Xiao Lang que me deu esse colar e ele vai ficar furioso quando descobrir...  
  
- Não se preocupe... eu o conserto! Tomoyo! – a prima que acabara de adentrar no quarto com a vassoura na mão olhou para ela, inquisitiva – Pode ir lá em casa e pegar o rolinho de Nylon que está dentro do armário?  
  
- Sem problemas! – ela pegou a chave que Sakura lhe estendeu e foi realizar a tarefa  
  
Enquanto ela não voltava, as duas moças começaram a catar as pérolas. Assim que terminaram, Meiling foi até a caixa de jóias e retirou de lá o colar rompido. O fio estava gasto e amarelo, demonstrando que aquele colar era muito antigo e havia muitas pérolas faltando. Ela o entregou para Sakura com cuidado, que tirou todas as outras pérolas e o fecho, dando o fio gasto para Meiling jogar fora. Assim que ela voltou, Tomoyo também voltara para sua missão e ela lhe entregou o rolo de fio.  
  
- Ah, Sakura! Antes que eu me esqueça, por favor, deixe um espaço de fio quando você acabar e também é preciso colocá-las em uma certa ordem! Você percebeu que elas são um pouco diferentes?  
  
Sakura ia responder que não quando se voltou para as belas pérolas. E só aí percebeu que algumas eram diferentes: algumas exibiam pequeninos amassados e outras estavam levemente manchadas. As outras eram belas e iguais, perfeitas. Seguindo as instruções de Meiling, ela foi colocando cada pérola no seu lugar, enquanto Tomoyo se sentava na cama (já havia terminado de catar os vidros!) observando a prima com interesse. Na altura que já haviam colocado metade das pérolas, Sakura perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade:  
  
- Por que esse colar precisa ser colocado em ordem?  
  
- Ah, é porque esse colar é uma tradição de família.  
  
- Tradição de família? – repetiu Tomoyo, sem entender – tipo, quando é natal, todo mundo se reúne e vocês o põem no pescoço das mais novas da família?  
  
- Quase isso! Mas é bem diferente! Esse colar vem de uma tradição milenar chinesa antiga da minha família. Quando a primeiro Li se casou, deu de presente à sua esposa uma pérola negra. E desde então, todo membro da família Li carrega uma pérola negra com ele, desde o nascimento. No caso dos rapazes, eles dão as suas noivas e as mulheres as guardam até o dia em que são prometidas a jovens de outras famílias e então colocam suas pérolas no colar.  
  
Ouve um silêncio mortal depois disso. Sakura perguntou, incrédula:  
  
- Como assim... prometidos?  
  
- E o que que esse colar faz com você, Meiling?! – Tomoyo perguntou, definitivamente assustada  
  
A moça deu com os ombros  
  
- Vocês sabem... espere aí, Sakura! – ela se interrompeu, no momento em que Sakura começava a colocar uma pérola perfeita no fio – agora é uma amassada... essa aqui!  
  
- e como você sabe a ordem? – Sakura perguntou, colocando a pérola indicada no fio  
  
- É que nós sempre nos interessamos pelo colar, sabe? É que... dizem por aí que ele tem poderes mágicos! – ela abaixou o tom de voz, fazendo-o ficar estranhamente conspiratório – e cada vez mais penso que é verdade!  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Veja bem: cada pérola é um casamento da família Li. Quando nascemos, uma pérola é dada a nós. E temos que cuidar muito bem delas até o dia que a colocaremos nesse colar. Quando o noivo dá a perola à noiva, ela o coloca no dia do casamento e passa dois anos com o colar. Depois ele é dado para os outros noivos... e assim vai. No meu caso, eu estou prometida e vou ma casar daqui a um ano e meio.  
  
- E porque que algumas estão amassadas?  
  
- Bem... é aí que a "magia" entra! O estado das pérolas até o dia em que é colocado no determina como será o casamento. – ela pegou uma pérola manchada de negro, uma pérola manchada de branco e uma amassada. – essas manchadas de branco indicam que o casamento será próspero, muito feliz. Já essas daqui manchadas de negro indicam o pior dos agouros: um casamento tempestuoso, marcado de infelicidade. Se você notar, há muitas pérolas manchadas de negro. E por último, existem essas amassadas. E essa é a magia mais impressionante. As pérolas amassadas tanto podem estar assim desde o dia em que foi entregue ou então ficar assim no último dia antes de se colocar no colar. A verdade é que as amassadas indicam o melhor dos casamentos e também, o mais conturbado, ao mesmo tempo!  
  
- como assim? – Tomoyo abraçou um travesseiro e sentou mais ereta na cama, interessada  
  
- É que quem fica com essas pérolas sofrem antes de se casarem, muito. Ou porque se casam com pessoas que não foram escolhidas ou porque a família não aceitou. Na verdade, sempre é a família! Bom... em todo caso... essas amassadas sempre surgem de cinco em cinco casamentos... ei! Agora é uma manchada de preto, Sakura!  
  
- De cinco em cinco? E nunca foi quebrada essa tradição? – sakura perguntou, ansiosa por escutar mais  
  
- Nunca!... quero dizer... até agora! – ela sorriu tristemente – Você me perguntou mais cedo o que é que o colar estava fazendo comigo, né? Pois bem...  
  
"era para Xiao lang ter se casado... há quase cinco anos, mas ele detestou a noiva prometida assim que a viu e..."  
  
ela parou, de repente, receosa, e voltou a falar, num tom de voz que convenceu Sakura de que ela não estava falando a verdade:  
  
- E... bem, ele perdeu a pérola dele. e se alguém perde a pérola, não pode mais casar. Nem é preciso dizer que a família ficou uma fera com ele, mas ele não se importou. A moça em questão era filha de um grande empresarial chinês e tinha uma descendência muito boa... mas ela se casou com outro rapaz de outra família... e Xiao Lang não pode casar enquanto a pérola não for encontrada!  
  
- Uau! Que história... mas... e você?  
  
- Eu fui prometida a um rapaz que era nosso vizinho e eu o conheço desde crianças. – ela sorriu saudosa e corou um pouco – Eu sempre gostei muito dele e acho que por isso farei um casamento bom... minha pérola mostra isso!  
  
Ela mostrou uma pérola com uma pequena mancha branca.  
  
- Que bom! Pelo menos... você teve sorte... – Tomoyo começou, mas sakura a cortou  
  
- Espera um pouco! – ela havia colocado todas as pérolas no fio e só faltava a que meiling tinha na mão – Uma... duas... três, quatro... se você colocar a sua, será a quinta!  
  
- É verdade! – Meiling voltou a sorrir tristemente  
  
- Mas a sua não está amassada!  
  
- Pois é! Eu acho que serei a primeira a quebrar a tradição. Eu já tentei amassá-la de propósito, mas ela não quis ceder. Quando elas amassam, é porque o destino quis assim!  
  
- A do seu primo era amassada?  
  
Meiling meneou a cabeça:  
  
- Não. Na verdade, a dele tinha uma pequena mancha, mas não dava para saber se era branca ou negra. E a dele nunca amassou... até o dia que ele perdeu!  
  
Ela falou depressa, dando mais uma vez a impressão que ela não falava a verdade. Mas Sakura não falou nada e tratou de colocar o fecho e entregar o colar a meiling, com um sorriso  
  
- pronto! Terminei! Ele é grande, viu?  
  
- é... dá para dar umas quatro voltas com ele!  
  
- Que pena que a sua não é amassada...! e não tem jeito de amassar no próprio colar?  
  
- esse é outro mistério: elas permanecem do jeito que estão até o fim! Olha... a última pérola amassada é do casamento dos pais do Xiao Lang.  
  
- E qual é a história?  
  
- Ah! Meu pai era irmão do pai do meu primo e minha mãe, irmã da mãe dele! quando eles se conheceram no jantar em que anunciaram o noivado dos meus pais, eles se apaixonaram! A família li foi contra o casamento, mas ele se amavam tanto que venceram todas as batalhas! E hoje em dia, a minha tia é muito respeitada no Clã inteiro!  
  
- Uau! Que bela história! E os quatro casamentos restantes?  
  
- Ah... são das quatro irmãs do Li...  
  
- Quatro irmãs?!!! – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo, espantadas. Meiling riu delas  
  
- é isso mesmo! Todas mais velhas e já casadas. Todas têm pérolas perfeitas, menos Femei. Um dia antes do noivado, ela derrubou a pérola no vinagre e ela manchou de preto. Olha! – ela mostrou a anti-penúltima pérola – o casamento dela é horrível e ela é muito infeliz!  
  
- Pobre garota! – Sakura falou, penalizada  
  
- isso é tão injusto! – Tomoyo falou, escandalizada  
  
- mas nós somos acostumadas a aceitar isso.  
  
- mas você ficou bem zangada para alguém que vai se casar por conveniência quando teve que vir para cá.  
  
- bem... eu fiquei zangada, Sakura, porque eles me afastaram da minha mãe e também do meu noivo! Eu os amo muito e é muito difícil ficar tanto tempo longe deles!  
  
Meiling parecia estar prestes a chorar, por isso Sakura tratou logo de desviar um pouco do assunto:  
  
- Acho melhor você guardar logo isso...  
  
- certo...  
  
ela abriu o porta-jóias e colocou o colar. Então procurou alguma coisa e...  
  
- Ai, Meu Deus!  
  
- o que foi? – Sakura e Tomoyo perguntaram, preocupadas  
  
ela tirou um par de brincos de pérolas negras. Em um deles, faltava uma pérola.  
  
- Deve ter caído por aqui! – meiling se abaixou e começou a procurar...  
  
- calma, meiling! Nós vamos encontrar.  
  
Mas elas não encontraram. Elas praticamente viraram o quarto de cabeça para baixo, mas não encontraram...  
  
- Será que eu não coloquei por engano no colar?  
  
Meiling retirou o colar do porta-jóia e contou. Depois de quase dez minutos em que ela se perdeu duas vezes, ela falou:  
  
- tem 260! Está certo! Não está aqui! Tem que está no chão! Eu não posso perder esta pérola!  
  
- Calma! Qualquer coisa, nós vamos ao joalheiro segunda e você encomenda uma nova.  
  
- É... você tem razão. – meiling concordou, embora muito pálida  
  
Tomoyo olhou o relógio e soltou um grito:  
  
- Nooossa! Já está tão tarde assim? Eu tinha que está a uma hora no hotel!!! Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera!  
  
Ela cumprimentou rapidamente as meninas e antes que saísse, ela convidou:  
  
- Gente, que tal nós irmos a um cinema amanhã?  
  
- É... pode ser... você quer ir, Meiling?  
  
- Hã? O que? Ah, sim!! Pode ser... que horas? – ela ainda parecia nervosa com a pérola perdida  
  
- Que tal umas três horas? Nós podemos ir juntas! A Tomoyo passa aqui para pegar a gente!  
  
- Folgada! Mas está certo... – ela riu e se despediu, saindo do quarto. Ficaram apenas  
  
Meiling e Sakura, que terminaram de arrumar o quarto em silêncio.  
  
Quando Sakura arrumou a mesma almofada pela terceira vez, finalmente achou que aquele silêncio estava ficando chato e constrangedor e resolveu falar no assunto que lhe veio a cabeça:  
  
- E então, Meiling? Você tem falado com o seu primo?  
  
Arrependeu-se da pergunta assim que a última palavra saiu de sua boca, pois a moça olhara para ela com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Pensou até que ela não iria responder, mas, por fim, ela falou:  
  
- Não... desde ontem. Ainda estou bastante chateada com ele por causa da desfeita de ontem...  
  
Escolhendo bem as palavras, Sakura perguntou:  
  
- Mas... tipo... hum... será que foi tão ruim você vir ao Japão? Quero dizer, você não ficará aqui para sempre, não é? Poderá visitar a família de vez em quando e quando você se casar...  
  
- Meu noivo virá para cá, Sakura! – ela a cortou, mas sem nenhuma emoção na voz – Eu não lhe disse que eles esperam que eu assuma no lugar do meu primo? Eu serei a vice-diretora e meu futuro marido, diretor. Mas... sabe de uma coisa?  
  
Ela deu-lhe um sorriso fraco, embora confiante  
  
- Estou começando a gostar daqui... é um lugar diferente, admito, mas tem seu charme... e acabei conhecendo gente muito legal, como você e a Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sentiu seu rosto corar e seu peito inchar de orgulho.  
  
- Mas nunca serei completamente feliz enquanto ficar no julgo da minha família... eles sempre interferirão na minha vida e... embora eu tenha um "gênio forte", como você disse, eu não tenho coragem o suficiente para desafiá-los...  
  
- Mas seu primo o fez...  
  
- Em partes, Sakura... em partes! – ela a cortou suavemente – Ele se revoltou contra o casamento planejado e disse que jamais se casaria, com quem fosse... mas... – Meiling deu um suspiro e alisou distraidamente a colcha – Ele faz tudo o que a família manda. Não ousa desobedecer. Eu não sei te dizer se é por medo ou se é por cansaço, mas o fato é que ele os obedece como se fosse um cachorrinho obediente...  
  
A campainha tocou. Meiling se levantou com uma expressão séria.  
  
- Aposto que é ele. Não sei o porquê, mas sei que é ele.  
  
- meiling, faria o favor de não dizer que estou aqui? – Ela corou e então completou – Isto, é se você não se importar que eu fique aqui e que eu escute...  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu até gosto quando você está por perto... me passa mais calma... bem, preciso ir.  
  
A campainha tocou novamente e Meiling, impaciente e dizendo "já vou!", foi atender, deixando sakura um tanto perplexa. Céus! Ela e o primo tinha muita coisa em comum... um gênio estranho e instável, o mesmo jeito... ele falara quase a mesma coisa... mas de uma maneira diferente...  
  
E ela não sabia o real motivo de ter pedido a Meiling para não anunciar a sua presença a Shaoran. Sentia que, embora sua curiosidade fosse muito, não queria ver a reação dele ao vê-la. O que lhe era estranho... Ouviu a voz dele, mas não exatamente o que falava e isso foi o suficiente para sentir o coração acelerar... ultimamente isso vinha acontecendo um bocado de vezes, mas ela sempre associava ao fato de estar muito zangada ou surpresa, mas, ali, agora, não havia motivo algum para temer ou para se surpreender... era só a bela voz grave dele, que soava num timbre suave, quase sedutor... "Pare com isso, Sakura Kinomoto!!!" falou uma voz dentro de si. "Você está sendo romântica demais! É só a voz do seu chefe chato!"  
  
Ouviu-se a voz de meiling, num tom calmo, polido, mas frio. Não entendia o que estavam falando, mas parecia não haver indício de briga. Ele replicou o que fosse, com a voz um pouco alterada, que Sakura sabia que ele usava para provocar. Mas deve ter sido uma surpresa para ele quando meiling retrucou com uma voz calma e gelada, com um toque de cinismo. Aquilo, na opinião de sakura, foi mais eficaz que um grito de enregelar os ossos. Por algum tempo, ninguém falou nada. Sakura nem ousava se mexer, mas resolveu abrir um milímetro da porta para poder entender. Shaoran falou, então com voz surpresa:  
  
- Está querendo me dizer que não se importa de ficar aqui?  
  
- Não... felizmente para você, Xiao Lang, eu não me importo. E acho que não vou causar problemas por enquanto.  
  
- Ótimo... que ótimo! – ele falou, com a voz visivelmente surpresa – Mas creio que não fará objeção em ir para casa no natal e no ano novo, não é?  
  
- Claro que não! Ficarei feliz em rever... certas pessoas – Sakura não teve dúvidas de quem Meiling falava – e não se preocupe com minhas... hum... atitudes e ressentimentos com o clã, pois não darei motivos nem mostrarei meu aborrecimento de ter que vê-los... depois de tudo.  
  
- Certo... então... hum... você concorda que devemos ir em uma semana?  
  
- Por mim... tanto faz! – ela respondeu com a voz gelada e calma – Mas me avise quando você realmente tiver certeza! Preciso me preparar para viajar...  
  
Sakura escutou passos, pareciam ir para a porta e a moça ficou muito intrigada que o Sr. Li nem tenha tentado provocar a prima...  
  
- meiling... eu fico muito contente que finalmente você tenha sido chamada a razão, pois, afinal, nós só queremos o seu bem.  
  
Um silêncio carregado se seguiu. Sakura pensou que Meiling fosse gritar ou bater nele.  
  
Mas tudo que se ouviu foram alguns passos, um leve titilar, mais passos e o som de água corrente... e uma exclamação irada e surpresa  
  
- Bem, meu caro primo... você mereceu... agora, se não se importa, preciso fazer o meu jantar e como você me disse no começo de nossa conversa, você está apressado... e se você não quiser chegar no restaurante assim, todo encharcado, é melhor ir ao hotel antes...  
  
Com um ronco de fúria, ele saiu, batendo a porta com força. Sakura saiu do esconderijo e Meiling se virou, para ela, séria, mas por pouco tempo. Ela não agüentou e caiu na risada. Sakura, a princípio, não queria rir, mas também não agüentou.  
  
Depois de um tempo, ela disse:  
  
- puxa... você é má! Para onde ele estava indo?  
  
Meiling deu com os ombros, com fingida inocência  
  
- Hum... para um desses jantares de negócio importantíssimos... que ele não pode chegar, de jeito nenhum, atrasado...  
  
- Ai! Coitado! – Sakura sentiu impelida a defender o patrão, embora não sentisse nenhuma pena  
  
- Que nada, Sakura! Ele bem que mereceu! Sabe... – ela olhou de forma estranha para a vizinha – eu fiz isso por sua causa!  
  
- Minha?! – Sakura estava surpresa outra vez  
  
- Se não fosse você, eu teria jogada água nele, provavelmente... mas o vaso ia junto! Elas riram um pouco, mas Meiling ficou séria novamente e continuou:  
  
- O que quero dizer é que... se não fosse você, eu ainda estaria chorando, aflita, desesperada...  
  
Sakura sorriu suavemente  
  
- você... me ensinou que é preciso ter coragem... que eu preciso encarar tudo como um desafio... – ela pegou as mãos de Sakura e continuou- Acho que preciso lhe agradecer...  
  
Repentinamente, ela abraçou Sakura com tanta força que a moça ficou sem ar.  
  
- obrigada... obrigada mesmo!!!  
  
- Não precisa agradecer... – Sakura correspondeu ao abraço, gentilmente E elas ficaram assim, abraçadas, até que Meiling falou:  
  
- Sabe... acho que seremos grandes amigas... Eu, você e Tomoyo...  
  
- Não! Nós já somos grandes amigas... – Sakura sorriu, feliz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gostaram?! Espero que xim! Por favor, e-mails e reviews! Ah! Hj eu vou fazer algo que ainda não tinha feito: vou comentar as reviews. Eu acho legal que o autor tenha um contato assim meio que direto com seus leitores... se eu eskecer de alguém please, não me matem!  
  
Anaísa: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Vc não sabe como faz bem saber que as pessoas gostam do que vc escreve... Brigadaum!!! ;D  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Ihihih a Sakura ficou bem militar, naum foi? Não se preocupe quanto as brigas, como eu comentei capítulo passado, elas não serão tão constantes... e é só ter paciência! O romance, digamos, já está no ar... ihihih... e quanto ao "seu pai"... ihihih... ele já entrou na história.... faz tempo... soh que vc ainda não percebeu... ihihih  
  
Merry_Anne: Sakura for president!!! Eheheh... vc tb deve ter paciência! Beijos na boca virão com o tempo, mas já estou planejando algo especial... muito especial!  
  
Xianya: SAKURA ROCK'S!!!! Eheheh... Brigadaum! Brigadaum! Brigadaum!!!!! XD!!!  
  
Gentem... até semana que vem!  
  
(submit Review – GO)  
  
By Cherry_hi 


	8. 8 Sakura fica doente parte I

Ola, povs! Depois do susto que levei recentemente com o meu computador, tudo já está de volta, Graças a Deus! É que o botão de ligar e desligar havia soltado por dentro... dá para acreditar?!  
  
Eu e meu irmão tivemos que desmontar a CPU todinha para poder grudar de novo! Deu trabalho, mas já está O.K.... quero dizer, quase tudo O.K. porque minhas caixas de sons também estão com problema!  
  
Mas o que importa mesmo é que o monitor está funcionando, o teclado e mouse estão funcionando e que o Word também está legal!  
  
Bom... eu recebi muitos reviews essa semana e estou morta de contente, para falar a verdade! Recebi quase o dobro que costumo receber! No final do capítulo vou comentá-las!  
  
Algumas reviews perguntavam a respeito das pérolas negras... bom... eu não posse responder se a pérola perdida era ou não do shaoran, porque se não estraga a surpresa, né?  
  
Bom... chega de escrever... falo com vcs no final do capítulo! Eheheh... boa leitura!  
  
%só para informar: CCS é o melhor ANIME do mundo... mas não me pertence... durr!!%  
  
Sakura fica doente – Primeira parte (ficou enorme, então dividi este capitulo em dois)  
  
Sakura abriu a janela e exalou um pouco do ar da segunda-feira de tardinha. Estavam nevando mais do que nunca, mas ela não se importou. O vento frio entrava pela sala, causando um arrepio gostoso em Sakura. Ligou o som no volume quase murmurante e sentou-se no sofá, segurando uma xícara de chocolate quente. Pensou que aquela folga inesperada viera a calhar...  
  
Naquela mesma manhã, ela fez a rotina de sempre até chegar em sua salinha. A luz vermelha em sua mesa estava ligada, dando a entender que o Sr. Li já havia chegado e estava a sua espera. Suspirando, ela se perguntava como pediria ao Senhor Li alguns dias de folga, pois o pai ligara no domingo (logo após dela chegar do cinema em que fora com Tomoyo e Meiling) convidando-a para passar o natal com a família. É claro que ela queria ir, mas como seria bom passar o ano novo também, além do dois dias de viagem (um para ida, outro para volta), ela precisava de, no mínimo, uma semana. Pensou que talvez estivesse sendo um tanto exigente ou, como Tomoyo gostava de chamar, "folgada", mas tinha que, ao menos, tentar...  
  
Suspirando para juntar coragem, ela bateu e entrou. O chefe estava, como sempre, sentado em sua escrivaninha, vestindo um terno escuro e com uma gravata verde e vermelha, talvez fazendo uma alusão ao natal. Seus cabelos estavam sensualmente despenteados, como sempre, e ele lia algum relatório, aparentemente sem ter notado a sua presença. Pigarreando, ela se anunciou.  
  
- Ah, sim! Você já chegou. Srta. Sakura, por favor, queira desmarcar todos os compromissos dessa semana e da semana que vem. Farei uma viajem e ficarei fora por esse tempo.  
  
- Mas... duas semanas? – Sakura exclamou, surpresa – dessa semana? Eu pensei que vocês iam só semana que vem...  
  
Sakura percebeu na hora que estava sendo indiscreta, pois o Sr. Li supostamente não sabia que ela escutara a conversa dele com a prima à dois dias. Ele deu um sorriso charmoso e enigmático e Sakura sentiu o coração disparar no peito inconscientemente... Ai! Aquilo já estava virando rotina...  
  
- Hum... então já sabe que eu vou viajar, assim como a Meiling... será que andou escutando conversas por detrás das portas, Sr. Sakura?  
  
Sakura ficou surpresa, mas pensou que já devia esperar algo do tipo vindo dele... aprecia que o Sr. Li sempre estava a um passo a frente dela!  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Srta. Sakura, você é muito boa em esconder as coisas, mas não consegue me enganar por muito tempo... – ele se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e a encarou, dominador, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela sempre tinha impressão que ele era bem maior do que já era quando a encarava daquele jeito. Sorriu charmosamente e continuou – Eu encontrei com sua amiga Tomoyo na porta do elevador e quando eu perguntei se você estava em casa, ela disse que você estava junto com a Meiling.  
  
Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos.  
  
- Por que não se mostrou enquanto eu estava lá?  
  
- Bem... eu achei que você... você poderia pensar que estava me metendo na vida dela... – Mas ela sabia que não era esse o verdadeiro motivo  
  
- Você sabe que eu jamais pensaria isso de você, Sakura...  
  
Sakura sentiu um frenesi passar desde o começo de sua nuca até o fim da espinha, fazendo-a ficar toda arrepiada... ele falara seu nome... numa voz tão terna... ela olhou para ele e o viu estudando-a de maneira estranha. Se fosse possível, ela corou mais ainda e pensou em outra coisa, para desviar daquele assunto constrangedor  
  
- Mas... por que... por que você queria falar comigo?  
  
- Ah, sim! Bem, eu iria dizer para a senhorita que não era preciso você vir para cá de hoje até o dia 3 de janeiro.  
  
- Quer dizer que... eu vou ter esse tempo todo de folga?! – era bom demais para ser verdade...  
  
- É sim! Eu vou precisar viajar essa semana para Osaka e semana que vem eu volto Para a China com Meiling. É tradição a família toda passar o Natal junta... e não tem porque você ficar aqui sem fazer nada!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Sem mas, Srta. Sakura! Eu espero que você tenha um bom natal e que o aproveite bem...  
  
- Mas se você ia me avisar, porque não me chamou ou deu o recado a Meiling?  
  
- Era essa a intenção, mas depois daquele banho que eu levei... fiquei muito irritado e acabei me esquecendo!  
  
- Entendo... quer dizer então que eu posso ir para casa?  
  
- Não! – ele sorriu e voltou a se sentar na mesa dele, enquanto ela o olhava, intrigada  
  
– Já que você veio aqui, eu quero que você resolva uns poucos probleminhas para mim...  
  
E então, depois de resolver esses "probleminhas" que levaram a manhã inteira, ela finalmente foi para casa. A primeira coisa que fez foi dar a ótima notícia ao pai. Ele ficou muito feliz. Depois ligara para Tomoyo, avisando que ia viajar. Não foi surpresa a prima lhe dizer que também viajaria para passar as comemorações com a família e completara, meio chorosa, que tinha intenção de raptá-la para levá-la com ela!  
  
Assim que terminara de falar com ela, resolveu organizar-se: precisava fazer muitas coisas antes de viajar! Fez uma lista de coisas que precisava comprar, retirou suas malas do guarda roupa (que estavam com um mofo danado!) e tratou logo de ligar para a companhia ferroviária para saber o preço da passagem e que horas o trem saía. Depois de fazer tudo isso, ela finalmente sentara naquele dia e agora relaxava. Já tomara todo o chocolate e cochilava no sofá, mas não por muito tempo...  
  
Um barulho de vidro quebrando, um grito agudo e batidas insistentes na sua porta sobressaltaram Sakura. Rápida, ela foi atender. Era Meiling e vagamente a moça notara que sua vizinha da frente estava vestindo um robe, uma touca e que ela estava ensopada. O que realmente chamou Sakura foi os cortes que ela tinha em ambas as mãos, que sangravam muito. Havia pingos de sangue pelo corredor.  
  
- Pelos Céus, Meiling! O que aconteceu com você?! – Sakura perguntou, preocupava, enquanto puxava-a pelo braço para fazê-la entrar.  
  
A moça parecia estar a beira de um colapso nervoso  
  
- eu... eu... p-peguei aquele vaso de c-cristal que ficava na sala... p- porque havia comprado... uns... c-cravos... e... e-enchi de água... m-mas quando fui colocar... o vaso encima da geladeira... ele... ele...  
  
- Ele caiu em cima de você?! – Sakura perguntou, decididamente assustada agora  
  
- S-sim! Mas eu me protegi colocando as m-mãos na cabeça... o vaso se partiu e mil p-pedacinhos! – ela chorou um pouco de dor, tremendo de frio  
  
- Calma aí que eu vou buscar bandagens e álcool!  
  
Dez minutos depois, Sakura ainda estava na tarefa horrível de estancar o sangue e tirar, com uma pinça, pequeno cacos de vidro que ainda estava na pele. Meiling gemia a todo momento, mas agradecia internamente por ter sido, apesar de tudo, ferimentos superficiais. Meiling também havia se cortado na têmpora. Finalmente, depois de Sakura ter enrolado bandagens nas mãos dela, notou que ela ainda tremia.  
  
- Calma, meiling! Não foi nada grave! – ela procurou consolá-la  
  
- N-não e-e-stou ter-mendo d-de... nerv-vosa. É- é de fr-frio...  
  
Só então Sakura notou que a janela continuara aberta e a meiling estava ensopada  
  
- Céus!!! – ela correu e fechou a janela - você pode ficar resfriada! Peraí que eu já volto!  
  
Ela pegou uma manta quentinha e mandou Meiling tirar a roupa molhada, enquanto ela colocava chocolate quente para a amiga numa xícara  
  
- Não se preocupe! Estou bem! Sempre tive uma saúde de ferro! – respondera Meiling quando Sakura sugerira que ela poderia ficar doente.  
  
Mas parece que vir ao Japão em pleno inverno não fez muito bem A Meiling. Ela acabou tendo uma gripe daquelas, com febre alta e tudo mais. Sakura, sentido-se meio culpada pelo estado dela (afinal, ela não fechara a janela!), resolveu cuidar dela. Ela fez a vizinha mudar-se temporariamente para sua casa e a mimou de todas as maneiras. Meiling tivera febres altas e não parava de espirrar. Seu nariz ficara vermelho e os olhos, lacrimejantes. Ela ficara realmente gripada...  
  
Mas depois de três dias de cuidado, a moça ficara bem melhor, embora ainda espirrasse. Embora Sakura tenha pedido para que ela ficasse, Meiling dissera que a viagem seria de madrugada e que ela precisava arrumar suas coisas. Ainda preocupada com a amiga, Sakura a ajudara bastante e fizera questão de levá-la ao aeroporto.  
  
- Onde está seu primo? – Sakura perguntou por curiosidade  
  
- Xiao Lang, pelo que eu sei, estava Osaka até ontem, mas estou sem notícias dele. – Meiling apressou-se em explicar e uma voz de algum lugar do alto convidou os passageiros do próximo vôo a se apresentarem na sala de embarque – Ai, preciso ir! Obrigada por cuidar de mim e... – Ela pegou um molhinho de chaves do bolso e entregou a ela – Por favor, cuide da minha casa o tempo que você ficar aqui. Eu sei que você vai viajar, mas mesmo assim... não se preocupe em chegar antes de mim só porque está com as chaves. Eu tenho cópias aqui comigo.  
  
- está bem! – Sakura sorriu – tenha juízo em Hong Kong e lembre-se de...  
  
- Ser firme e forte! Sem problema, Sakura! – Ela deu-lhe um forte abraço – Até ano que vem, Sakura!!!  
  
- Até! – ela riu da brincadeira da vizinha  
  
Depois que o avião da amiga finalmente decolara, Sakura voltou para casa e tratou de fazer as próprias malas: Viajaria em dois dias e queria não perder tempo: estar com a família, mesmo que com o irmão chato era a coisa mais gostosa que tinha! Assim que terminou, ela se sentiu estranhamente cansada, mas não ligou muito: tivera um dia cansativo e longo. Tudo o que precisava era dormir um pouco...  
  
Mas ela não conseguiu. A noite inteira foi pontuada com crises de insônia, sonhos estranhos e repetitivos. Por mais que tentasse pensar em assuntos relaxantes, sua cabeça se recusava a cooperar. Isso resultou no fato dela estar muito mais cansada e com a cabeça pesada na manhã seguinte. Mas, recusando-se a descansar, ela terminou os preparativos para viagens. No fim da tarde, depois de ligar para Tomoyo lhe desejando uma boa viagem, ela finalmente admitiu estar um pouco gripada. Espirrando muito, ela fez uma sopa que ficou com um gosto que transcendia ao horrível e um chá aguado. Mal alimentada, ela deitou-se, com o pensamento na cabeça de que, na manhã seguinte, estaria bem melhor.  
  
A noite passara com uma torturante vagareza. Havia momentos de lucidez e de sonhos, que ela confundia todo o tempo. Foi pior do que a primeira noite e, para coroar, ela sentira o corpo quente e dolorido ao acordar. Estava realmente doente, mas precisava viajar... que dilema!  
  
Disposta a não ser vencida pelo corpo fraco, Sakura trocou de roupa e preparou algo para tomar (depois de quase esvaziar a xícara ela notara que havia apenas água quente ali!). depois fechou a casa inteira e arrastara as malas até a sala, estava finalmente pronta para sair. Foi quando sentiu uma tontura. Foi tão repentina e forte que ela teve que se apoiar na poltrona para não cair. Sentiu-se mais fraca do que nunca sentira! A doença que ela fazia questão de ignorar estava cada vez mais pronunciada. Ela sentia que todas as suas juntas estavam pesadas e a cabeça parecia uma bolha d'água. Céus! Seria que tinha força suficiente para ligar para pedir um táxi? Ainda estava cogitando sobre isso quando a campainha tocou. Aborrecida, ela lutou para ir a porta e atender quem quer que fosse. Quando olhou pelo olho mágico, seu coração disparou no peito: O que ELE estava fazendo ali?!  
  
- Sr. Li. – ela falou no tom mais despreocupado possível, lutando internamente para se manter ereta e sem se mostrar nenhum pingo doente.  
  
- Ola, Srta. Sakura! – ele Cumprimentou-a, animado – Eu sinto incomodá-la, mas preciso das chaves reserva da minha prima para pegar umas coisas que ela esqueceu e me deu a incumbência de pegar para ela!  
  
Falou num tom que normalmente feito ela rir, mas ela apenas forçou um sorriso e foi buscar a chave. Tentava não parecer sôfrega e seus passos eram cuidadosamente calculados. Demorou um ou dois segundos para lembrar que a chave estava escondida na gaveta do criado mudo. Lentamente, ela fez o tortuoso caminho de volta  
  
- Aqui está! – ela falou, praticamente jogando as chaves na mão dele, mas ele não pareceu se importar muito  
  
- Obrigado! Espero só um instante que eu já devolvo a chave – ele estudou o rosto da moça por um longo momento – Sakura, por que você está com o rosto vermelho?  
  
- Ah! Bem... eu... eu estava olhando pela janela e está fazendo um frio de congelar os ossos... aí fiquei vermelha!  
  
Sabia que aquela era a pior desculpa do mundo, mas parecia que ele havia caído.  
  
- está bem! Espere só um pouco, Srta. Sakura!  
  
Ele adentrou no apartamento da prima e Sakura se apoiou na maçaneta da porta: caramba, que cansaço! Ela, com certeza, pegara a gripe de meiling, mas estava sendo bem mais forte nela. Talvez porque não se cuidara como deveria ou pelo fato que, por causa da pressa do trabalho no escritório, andara negligenciando sua alimentação baseada... pelo sim ou pelo não, a verdade era que estava muito doente...  
  
- Obrigado mais uma vez, Srta. Sakura! – Nossa! Ele já havia voltado?  
  
Tratando logo de se ajeitar, o que causou mais um acesso de tontura, ela falou, fracamente:  
  
- Não tem de que.  
  
Ele lhe entregou a chave e roçou a mão grande e de dedos longos na mãozinha macia dela...  
  
- Sakura, você está quente! – ele falou com voz levemente preocupada  
  
- Eu estou bem... – ela fez um movimento brusco para retirar a sua mão da dele e ficou bem mais tonta. Se desequilibrou e teria caído se ele não tivesse segurado-a pelos braços.  
  
- Sakura, você está doente...  
  
- eu sei... – ela estava sem forças até para discutir com o Sr. Li  
  
- Céus! – ele havia tocado com delicadeza em sua testa – Você está ardendo em febre!  
  
Ela sentiu outro acesso de tontura e fraqueza e pendeu para frente, apoiando a cabeça no peito largo dele. ela escutou as batidas do coração dele se acelerarem por algum motivo, mas não ligou muito para o fato: estava sem força até para respirar...  
  
Sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele a tomou nos braços e apertou-a contra o corpo, enquanto se dirigia para um dos quartos, que ele esperou que fosse o dela. Deitou-a na cama, tirou os sapatos, o cachecol e o sobretudo dela. Pegou um cobertor bem grosso e colocou sobre o corpo delicado. Ainda sim, sentia a moça tremer levemente sob as cobertas. Depressa, ele procurou um termômetro e encontrou um no banheiro. Esperou impaciente o aparelhinho medir a temperatura. Quando finalmente ele apitou, acusou 38,9 de febre! Estava alta! Dirigiu-se a Sakura que, embora visse tudo o que ele fazia, não parecia ter muita consciência...  
  
- Sakura onde você guarda os remédios?  
  
Teve que repetir a pergunta para escutar Sakura dizer em um murmúrio as palavras "armário" e "banheiro". Levou algum tempo para ele encontrar um anti-térmico. Ministrou as gotas indicadas na bula em um copo d'água e deu a Sakura. A moça bebeu com dificuldade. Depois de um tempo, ela acabou dormindo e Shaoran ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele nunca havia cuidado de ninguém doente antes. Apenas fizera o óbvio e o que vira Wei, um velho amigo que cuidara dele a vida inteira, fazendo quando ele próprio ficara doente... mas... e agora? Teria que esperar? Mas esperar exatamente o que? A febre baixar? Ela acordar? Era uma situação nova para ele... aliás, muita coisa mudara desde que a conhecera...  
  
Desde que a vira pela primeira vez, ele se sentira atraído por ela de uma maneira especial, quase como... fraternalmente. Era verdade que ele confundira ela com a mãe, mas quando a vira no escritório pela primeira vez... Quase riu ao lembrar-se das palavras da Sra. Kin quando ela foi anunciá-la...  
  
"É uma bela moça, Sr. Li. Tem postura elegante, voz suave... mas não gostei nada dos óculos que ela usa... penso que eles estiveram na moda de 1876!"  
  
E Shaoran concordava com ela. eles eram feios e tiravam toda a beleza do olhar... e nas poucas chances que a vira sem eles, foram em situações estranhas e extremas, que fazia-na sentir-se aborrecida ou estarrecida. Nunca vira os olhos sorrirem junto com os lábios rosados... deveriam parecer duas belas esmeraldas lapidadas! E agora os olhos se encontravam fechados e os cílios escuros contrastavam violentamente com a pele pálida. Ela era tão bonita... como a mãe...  
  
Sorriu com a lembrança do garotinho de oito anos preso encima de uma árvore de cerejeiras, com medo de descer... foi então que ela aparecera, grávida, com um vestido verde, sorrindo tão serenamente que ele pensou que ela fosse um anjo...  
  
Um gemido baixo tirara essas coisas de sua cabeça e ele correu para acudi- la. Sentou-se na beirada na cama e viu que ela acordava. Ela olhou em volta, como se não reconhecesse o lugar e então fixou o olhar em shaoran.  
  
- onde... estou?  
  
- Na sua cama, suponho. Você está doente e resolvi cuidar de você.  
  
Ela se mexeu um pouco rápido demais e fez uma careta de dor, levando uma das mãos a cabeça  
  
- Fique no lugar, Sakura. Você está muito fraca. Precisa descansar...  
  
- Sinto... sede...  
  
depressa, ele foi a cozinha e pegou um copo de água natural. Ela sorveu tudo em pequenos goles, fazendo caretinhas a cada gole...  
  
- o que você está sentido? – ele voltou a recostar a cabeça dela no travesseiro  
  
- Estou com dor de cabeça, o corpo dói... e meu ouvido esquerdo também...  
  
- O ouvido? – ele quis confirmar, preocupado  
  
- Sim... e me sinto muito cansada... não consigo respirar direito... Mas... que horas são?  
  
- São 11 e meia da manhã  
  
- o que?! Ah, não! – ela se levantou bruscamente da cama e se sentiu tonta  
  
- Deite-se. E pare de fazer movimentos bruscos!  
  
- Mas... eu... preciso viajar... ir ver meu pai...  
  
- infelizmente não vai dar... Acho que você já deve ter perdido o avião...  
  
- Eu... eu... vou de trem... – ela apressou-se em dizer, tentando se levantar outra vez  
  
- Acho que já o perdeu também... já é tarde...  
  
- mas...  
  
- Olhe... é melhor você ligar para o seu pai e dizer que o trem atrasou ou que aconteceu alguma coisa, só para não ficar preocupado.  
  
Ele estendeu o telefone do criado mudo para ela que, relutante, o pegou. Discou um número e esperou a ligação ser atendida. Procurando não ser indiscreto, Shaoran se afastou enquanto a moça falava com o pai. Alguns minutos depois ela desligou o telefone e ficou olhando para teto. Desconfortável com aquele silêncio, Shaoran falou:  
  
- Sakura, você está sentindo alguma coisa anormal?  
  
- o mesmo de sempre. – ela o olhou como se só agora percebesse que ele continuava ali – Mas vem cá... o que faz um homem tão ocupado como você aqui? Você já devia estar na China...  
  
- Eu não posso deixar você sozinha aqui, Sakura... Porque tenho certeza que vai querer forçar a barra... você está com fome?  
  
- eu não sou mais criança e posso me cuidar sozinha! – ela o olhou com o olhar mais indignado com seus olhos lacrimejantes permitiam – e não estou com fome!  
  
- nenhum doente pode ficar sozinho. e você não tem mais ninguém além de mim para cuidar de você...  
  
- tenho sim!  
  
- Quem?  
  
Sakura se calou, procurando em sua mente cansada alguém que poderia dar como referência, mas não pensou em ninguém.  
  
- viu? Vamos ver... Meiling está a essa altura brigando com a minha família na China, sua prima tomoyo deve estar desfazendo suas malas em algum lugar e seu pai e seu irmão devem estar cuidando dos últimos preparativos para a ceia de natal... e se você quer estar lá com eles até o dia 24 de dezembro, sugiro que descanse e deixe-me cuidar de você!  
  
- mas...  
  
- nada de mas! – ele fez um gesto imponente com as mãos que a fizera calar – Eu não posso ser um "expert" em doenças, mas sei que você precisa se alimentar... vou fazer uma sopa...  
  
- Ah, não!  
  
- o que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupado  
  
- Você... na cozinha?! Cozinhando?!  
  
Ele se fingiu ofendido, cruzando os braços e perguntou, cinicamente:  
  
- sim... por acaso você está duvidando das minhas habilidades culinárias?  
  
- Na verdade estou... não consigo imaginar você... bem...  
  
- Não tente imaginar, mas, se me conhecesse melhor, veria que sei bem mais do que ficar detrás de uma mesa brigando com outras pessoas...  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, ele foi para a cozinha.  
  
Algum tempo depois, ele voltou carregando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa, algumas torradas e chá quentinho e adocicado.  
  
- bom... ainda bem que você está doente e que não possa se levantar agora.  
  
- Ué, por que? – ela perguntou, enquanto se levantava da cama com dificuldade  
  
- porque acho que me mataria se visse o estado em que sua cozinha ficou. – ele sorriu, animado – Tem até um grude estranho no teto.  
  
- o que?! – ela perguntou, assustada  
  
- Estou só brincando! Relaxe! Espero que não se importe que eu tenha pego esta bandeja de café da manhã no armário... – disse ele, armando os pés da bandeja de modo que eles se apoiaram na cama  
  
- Desde que não tenha desarrumado o resto das coisas... – cautelosamente, ela provou uma colherinha de sopa e teve uma surpresa agradável – noooossa! Isto está... está...  
  
- Bom? Delicioso? Uma obra-prima da culinária moderna? – ele perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, sentando-se na beira da cama  
  
- está passável! – ela comeu mais um pouco, admirada  
  
- Puxa! Só passável?! Eu esperava mais, Sakura!  
  
- Para alguém que passa o dia inteiro na frente de uma mesa gritando com as pessoas, passável já está muito bom!  
  
Ela tomou o resto da sopa, mas quando shaoran lhe ofereceu mais, ela disse que já estava cheia  
  
- Mas você ainda está muito mal alimentada! – ele argumentou  
  
- Eu estou doente e, embora eu saiba que preciso me alimentar, eu simplesmente não consigo... – ela tomou a metade do chá e entregou a bandeja para ele – Agora, é melhor você ir limpar minha cozinha porque se eu encontrar algo fora do lugar, eu esqueço que você é meu patrão e lhe dou uma surra!  
  
Rindo muito, ele foi lhe fazer o que era mandado.  
  
Sakura pareceu estar melhor até o finalzinho da tarde, quando a febre voltou mais forte do que antes. Shaoran lhe deu um anti-térmico mais não parecia haver melhoras. O que deveria fazer? Ocorreu-lhe vagamente pela cabeça que não era para ele estar tão preocupado com a sua secretária, mas logo arranjou uma explicação boba para o fato, afirmando que era porque não gostava de ver ninguém tão mal. Passeou de um lado para outro, enquanto via Sakura tremer por debaixo das cobertas levemente. Ela estava muito mal! Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Mas tinha medo de fazer algo que a deixasse pior... o que fazer?!  
  
Foi então que lembrou-se...  
  
"É... um médico se mudou para lá semana passada..."  
  
É claro! Na época em que estava procurando um apartamento para Meiling, ela lhe dissera isso... com certeza um médico saberia o que fazer!  
  
Foi até o interfone e pediu para falar com médico do oitavo andar. Quem quer fosse, perguntou com curiosidade mal-escondida qual era o assunto, mas Shaoran, com sua consagrada rispidez dos negócios, falou que não era da conta dele que ele apenas fizesse a ligação. O interfone chamou três vezes. Shaoran pensou no que faria se ninguém atendesse... será que teria que levá- la ao hospital? Então uma voz levemente aborrecida, porém agradável falou...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Alô? Ah, oi, aqui é do apartamento 1202... por acaso o Sr. É o médico?  
  
- Sim, sou eu... – a voz agradável falou  
  
- Por favor, será que você poderia subir até o apartamento 1202? É que tem uma pessoa muito doente aqui...  
  
- Sinto muito... – a voz cortou, aborrecida – Mas não faço consultas fora do meu horário.  
  
- Mas... você não está entendendo! Ela está muito doente! Está com febre muito alta e não consigo baixá-la...  
  
- Já deu um antitérmico a ela?  
  
- Já, mas ela não reagiu... e ela está tremendo...  
  
- tremendo? – finalmente a voz mostrou interesse – Mas... violentamente?  
  
- Não, mas... ela está toda enrolada em cobertas e o aquecedor está ligado... eu estou com medo de que ela tenha alguma convulsão...  
  
- Do que mais ela se queixa?  
  
- De dor de cabeça, dor no corpo... e uma dor no ouvido forte. A voz se calou um pouco, aparentemente pensando se valeria o trabalho de subir alguns andares para ver a moça. Shaoran deu sua cartada final:  
  
- Olhe, se o problema for dinheiro, não tem problema, eu pago o quanto você pedir...  
  
- Meu rapaz, eu vou até aí, mas não por causa do dinheiro! – A voz o cortou novamente, com dureza – Mantenha-a aquecida. Já estou subindo.  
  
E desligou na cara dele. Sem se importar muito com isso, ele também desligou e voltou para junto dela. Agora ela tremia bem mais e se mexia na cama o tempo todo. Um espasmo de pavor passou pelo rapaz, pensando que ela poderia ficar realmente doente... Sem que realmente percebesse, ele pegou uma das mãos da sua secretária e apertou-a entre as suas, esperando que, por um milagre, um pouco de sua saúde fosse transmitida a ela através daquele toque...  
  
agonizantes minutos se passaram e shaoran se pegou xingando o médico que demorava tanto para chegar. Finalmente depois do que parecera uma eternidade para ele, a campainha tocou nervosa lá na sala. Com cuidado, ele depositou-a de volta na cama e foi atender, rápido. Na sua frente surgiu um jovem mais ou menos da sua idade, tão alto como ele, tão atlético como ele, com cabelos negros assentados e olhos azuis calmos, por trás de óculos de aros finos. Sua pele era pálida e havia um meio sorriso nos lábios dele quando perguntou:  
  
- Onde está a paciente?  
  
Rápido, Shaoran levou o médico até o quarto da sua secretária. Ela ainda se tremia. Rápido também, o rapaz retirou alguns instrumentos médicos de dentro da maleta que carregava. Examinou Sakura através do estetoscópio, olhou as pupilas, examinou a garganta e os ouvidos. Por fim, mediu a temperatura e virou-se para o rapaz:  
  
- Essa mocinha precisa se cuidar bastante. Ela está com um resfriado, mas se ela não tomar cuidado, pode virar um pneumonia ou coisa pior.  
  
Shaoran sentou-se na beirada da cama e, sem notar, pegara uma das mãos da moça entre a sua. O médico notara isso.  
  
- Você é namorado dela? – perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas dois centímetros  
  
- o quê? Não!! – ele soltou a mão dela imediatamente. O médico sorriu – ela é minha secretária e... AH! É uma história muito longa e acho que você não tem tempo. Mas o que devo fazer?  
  
- Bom... você precisa fazer compressas frias com água e álcool para ajudar a baixar a febre. Mande a moça tomar bastante líquido e comer bem. Ela também está com uma pequena inflamação no ouvido esquerdo portanto vou passar um antiinflamatório também. Você pode ir comprar?  
  
- Bem... eu não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas... tudo bem, eu já sei o que vou fazer...  
  
- Olha... se você for, eu posso tomar conta dela por enquanto...  
  
Algo no jeito dele na hora em que ele falou isso desagradou-o profundamente. De alguma maneira, sabia que aquele homem não faria mal a ela, mas não gostou do tom de voz pretensioso.  
  
- Não... eu já sei o que farei, não se preocupe. Obrigada por ter gasto seu precioso tempo conosco. – Shaoran falou, praticamente empurrando-o para fora do quarto. O rapaz sorriu, divertido  
  
- Sem problemas, Sr...  
  
- Li Shaoran. – ele completou, seco, abrindo a porta de entrada da casa. O médico levantou a sobrancelha outra vez.  
  
- Por acaso você é aquele empresário muito famosos chinês?  
  
- Talvez eu seja. – ele falou, impaciente – Agora, se me der licença...  
  
- Claro, claro! Mas amanhã de manhã virei ver como a moça está e se houver algum problema, não hesite em me chamar e então teremos que levá-la para um hospital... embora ache que não será preciso.  
  
Shaoran apenas concordou com a cabeça. E homem sorriu e se despediu. Shaoran voltou para ver como estava Sakura, que neste instante estava acordada e olhava para ele com uma expressão fraca.  
  
- Sr. Li... quem é que era o homem que estava aqui?  
  
- Um médico, Sakura. Você está muito mal... você ouviu o que ele disse?  
  
- Algumas coisas... – ela admitiu  
  
- Pois bem... ele disse que você está muito resfriada e com uma pequena inflamação no ouvido esquerdo... e que precisa tomar muitos líquidos e se alimentar bem. Onde você guarda o álcool, Sakura?  
  
- na dispensa, na cozinha...  
  
Ele fez compressas de água fria colocou na testa da moça, que permaneceu quietinha, enquanto o observava cuidar dela... por que ele estava tendo tanto trabalho com ela, se ele era um homem tão ocupado? A verdade era... Por que se dar ao trabalho, se ela era apenas uma simples secretária? Shaoran viu que estava sendo observado e deu-lhe um daqueles sorrisos avassaladores. Sakura sentiu o rosto todo ficar quente e cobriu-se até o nariz com o edredom. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio, perguntando o que passava pela sua cabeça:  
  
- sr. Li, por que ainda está aqui?  
  
- como?  
  
- É que... eu sei que o senhor tinha que viajar hoje... mas ainda está aqui... desse jeito, vai perder o seu vôo.  
  
- não se preocupe comigo, Sakura. Preocupe-se apenas em ficar boa...  
  
- Não. – ela falou num tom estranho, meio angustiado – Não! Eu sei que você vive ocupado! Eu sei disse porque sou eu que arrumo sua agenda e marco seus compromissos! Eu não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa! Além disso, você devia estar com sua família agora!  
  
Ele olhou-a pensativo por um longo momento, então falou:  
  
- Se você realmente quer saber, Sakura, eu não faço tanta questão assim de voltar para o "covil dos lobos"... tudo bem que eu amo minha mãe e minhas irmãs, mas há certas pessoas naquele clã que não valem a metade que você vale! – Shaoran passou um dedo levemente pelo nariz da moça – E essas pessoas estão em maioria... infelizmente... e... – ele sorriu – Se você não ficar boa, quem vai cuidar dos meus compromissos?  
  
Ela sorriu junto com ele, mas depois falou, ainda não muito convencida:  
  
- Mas... eu ainda acho que você não devia estar aqui...  
  
- Sakura, se está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para eu ir embora, pode esquecer! – ele exclamou, com autoridade, porém seus olhos brilhavam – Eu vou ficar aqui até você ficar forte o suficiente para viajar!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada do que você possa me dizer vai fazer eu mudar de idéia... e você já deveria saber disso, pois sabe como eu sou!  
  
Ela resmungou algumas coisas, mal-humorada e ele sorriu:  
  
- bom... agora que eu já convenci você, eu vou dar uns telefonemas e pedir que alguém vá comprar o remédio para o seu ouvido...  
  
- Bom, eu...  
  
- Eu já sei o que você vai dizer e não se dê ao trabalho! – ele a cortou, voltando-se para ela com um belo sorriso nos lábios bem-feitos – Eu já disse: não vou sair um minuto do seu lado até você ficar boa!  
  
Depois que deixou Sakura tomando um cochilo, shaoran tirou do bolso interno do paletó o celular desligado e ligou-o. fez uma careta ao ver o número de mensagens de voz e texto que haviam deixado. Antes de ver de quem eram, ele chamou o zelador e pediu para que ele fosse até uma farmácia comprar o remédios para Sakura. O homem ficou bem curioso para saber o que um homem estava fazendo na casa de uma jovem solteira, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta ao saber que Sakura, que era muito querida no prédio inteiro, era quem estava doente. Depois disso, ele se sentou no sofá e começou a ver suas mensagens. A maioria era de pessoas querendo saber por onde ele andava, que ele fez questão de não responder. Na verdade, ele respondeu apenas para uma pessoa, o Sr. Wei, que cuidava dele desde criança e quem ele achava que era a única pessoa que não tinha o direito de ficar preocupado com ele. Deu instruções precisas e para o seu "tutor", mas disse que não tinha certeza até quando ficaria ali com a moça. Assim que desligou seu celular outra vez, a campainha tocou e Shaoran atendeu: era o velho zelador que lhe entregou os remédios e desejou melhoras para Sakura. Ele então foi até ela e lhe ministrou as doses receitadas pelo médico. E esperou... 


	9. 8 Sakura fica doente parte II

Por volta das nove da noite, Shaoran acordou assustado. Havia tirado um longo cochilo na poltrona que ele havia arrastado da sala até o quarto. Estava muito cansado! Mal havia dormido noite passada no avião e agora passara o dia inteiro tomando conta de...  
  
Levantou-se em um solto, culpando-se por ter dormido tão profundamente e ter deixado Sakura sem assistência. Logo sentiu pontadas de dor por todo o corpo, por ter dormido de mau jeito na poltrona. Ignorando os protesto do corpo, ele foi até a cama e viu pelos raios difusos das luzes da cidade lá fora que entravam pela janela, que ela estava acordada. Ela sentiu a presença dele e voltou-se, sorrindo:  
  
- Eu não quis te acordar, pois você parecia exausto...  
  
- mas devia! Que ótimo enfermeiro eu sou. – ele sorriu – e você?  
  
- estou bem melhor! A febre já passou e meu ouvido não lateja tanto! Ainda estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas é mínimo...  
  
- Você está com fome?  
  
- Não, mas... eu sei... preciso me alimentar... – ela viu no olhar dele o que ele ia dizer  
  
– mas estou sem fome...  
  
- Sem mas! Vou fazer alguma coisa para você...  
  
- mas... sr. Li, você está cansado... precisa descansar, ir para sua casa...  
  
- Talvez eu esteja cansado, mas você ainda não está bem, Sakura... e se você falar a palavra "mas" outra vez, eu juro que lhe amordaço!  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, ele foi até a cozinha. Sakura sentou-se com cuidado na cama e ficou olhando as luzes que faziam sombra nos objetos que estavam em seu quarto... e pela milésima vez, ela se perguntou: por que perder tempo com ela? já era tarde, ele estava visivelmente cansado... não gostaria de saber que ele fazia aquilo só por pena... gostaria que ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela para estar fazendo aquilo... "Mas... sentir o que exatamente?!" uma voz dentro de seu ser perguntou e ela arregalou os olhos notar a grandeza dos seus pensamentos...  
  
"Amizade... Carinho...  
  
Amor...  
  
Amor?! Não... sakura... você está imaginando coisas demais! Ele é seu chefe! Você é apenas a secretária... nada mais! Pare de ficar fantasiando! Quanto mais você flutuar até as nuvens, mais dolorosa será a queda! Ponha o seus pés no chão e os mantenha bem firmes!"  
  
Então dolorosas lembranças voltaram... a adolescência... o seu primeiro amor e sua primeira decepção... aquilo sim foi um pesadelo... e demorara anos para recuperar-se... tudo porque sonhara demais. Porque criara falsas esperanças... e agora tinha que lutar contra sua imaginação fértil para não estragar tudo...  
  
- pronto Sakura! - Ela se assustou ao vê-lo carregando uma bandeja com algo indecifrável dentro... ela ficara vagueando tanto tempo assim? – Trouxe uma comida mais nutritiva do que sopa... você está bem?  
  
Só agora sakura notara que havia derramado algumas lágrimas inconscientemente e tratou logo de enxugá-las  
  
- estou bem... é só que... eu lembrei de algumas coisas desagradáveis... só isso.  
  
- não está sentindo alguma coisa, está? – ele perguntou, pegando na mão dela para ver se estava quente.  
  
O calor daquela mão na sua afastou frio de todas a lembranças ruins em que estivera pensando e ela lhe brindou com um lindo sorriso:  
  
- não se preocupe. Eu estou bem melhor porque você cuidou de mim... ele sorriu também.  
  
- Que bom que eu ajudei... sabe que eu gosto mais de ver você sorrindo desse jeito? Lá no trabalho, você raramente sorri...  
  
Algo mágico acontecia entre eles, naquele momento. Os olhares se encontraram e se prenderam. Haviam estrelas o olhar de ambos e ambos estavam confusos... por que era tão bom estarem um na companhia do outro? Por que parecia tão certo... tão seguro? As respostas não vieram e, bem no fundo do coração deles, eles não as queriam...  
  
Shaoran inclinou-se em direção do rosto dela. Queria ver aquele olhos bem de perto... aqueles olhos tão verdes que o perseguiam desde o primeiro momento em que os vira... Mas, então... Por que estava fechando os próprios olhos? E por que não parava de se aproximar do rosto feminino? Uma vozinha no fundo da alma respondeu, serenamente... "É porque você não quer só admirá-la... quer bem mais do que isso... você quer tocá-la... você quer..."  
  
O telefone tocou, assustando os dois. Rapidamente, Sakura desviou o olhar e o atendeu. Shaoran se levantou e foi para a sala e uma batalha se travou na sua mente: uma parte dava graças aos céus pelo telefone ter tocado naquela hora, impedido-o de ter cometido uma loucura... mas outra parte amaldiçoava a pessoa que telefonara e atrapalhara aquele momento tão lindo... Céus! Como queria...  
  
Tratou logo de afastar aqueles pensamentos impróprios para longe da cabeça... ele era o chefe dela, não tinha esse direito, ela estava doente e, ainda por cima, ela era filha de Nadeshiko Kinomoto!!!  
  
Respirando fundo e tentando colocar no rosto uma expressão indiferente, ele entrou no quarto. Ela já havia desligado o telefone e olhava pensativa para além da janela. Em algum lugar do edifício, uma música tocava suavemente, nem alta nem baixa. Parecia que tudo colaborava para deixar um ar romântico no quarto...  
  
- E então? Quem era? – ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.  
  
- Meu pai, perguntando como eu estava. – ela respondeu ainda olhando para fora  
  
- Mas... você disse para ele que estava doente? – ele perguntou, admirado  
  
- Não, mas... ele deduziu. – ele viu o rosto dela formar um sorriso – Eu nunca consigo esconder nada dele, por muito tempo... ele não brigou comigo por ter escondido dele que eu estava doente, mas perguntou se eu estava sozinha...  
  
- E o que você respondeu? – ele perguntou, um pouco receoso  
  
Ela o olhou pela primeira vez e disse:  
  
- Eu disse que minha vizinha estava comigo. Eu sei que ele confia em mim, mas não ficaria nada bem eu dizer que meu chefe está comigo... e, além disso, era bem capaz do meu irmão vir até aqui voando e te matar.  
  
Ele sorriu  
  
- Ah! A senhorita tem um irmão ciumento?  
  
- muito ciumento! – ela também sorriu – Ele detesta que qualquer rapaz se aproxime de mim... e eu vivo dizendo que se dependesse dele, eu morreria solteira...  
  
Ele riu e ela continuou:  
  
- mas é o jeito dele de me proteger e até dou certa razão a ele...  
  
havia um quê de tristeza na voz dela que não passou despercebido por Shaoran, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu e apontou para a bandeja de comida:  
  
- sabe... eu não envenenei a comida...  
  
- Ah! Mas é que a cara dela está tão... boa! – Sakura falou sarcasticamente, enquanto cutucava uma coisa verde estranha com o garfo  
  
- Vamos lá, Sakura! Hoje de manhã a sopa estava "passável"... vai ver isso aí está... "comível"!  
  
Ela riu, mas acabou aceitando comer. Apesar de que a cada garfada ela fazia uma careta, ela comeu quase tudo e tomou todo o chá. Ele levou a bandeja para cozinha e se assustou com a bagunça que aquilo estava: nossa, será que ele era bagunceiro daquele jeito? Pelo jeito, ia levar a noite toda para deixar aquilo pelo menos aceitável...  
  
Sakura torceu a cara ao escutar outro barulho estridente. Já era o terceiro seguido, vindo lá da cozinha. Pelo jeito, O Sr. Li não estava arrumando as coisas e sim travando uma guerra com as panelas e os pratos. Olhou pelo relógio luminoso em seu criado mudo viu que já eram quase 11 da noite! Já estava tão tarde assim?!  
  
Levantou-se devagar. Seu corpo doía, mas já bem menos do que como estava naquela manhã. Calçou os chinelos, pegou uma manta e colocou-a sobre os ombros. Assim que se levantou, sentiu uma pequena tontura, mas se recuperou depressa e, com passos lentos, caminhou até a cozinha.  
  
Shaoran finalmente terminou de limpar os pratos e passou uma mão na testa, que ficou cheia de espuma. Chateado, viu que sujara ainda mais a pia com a lavagem dos pratos. Na verdade, era primeira vez que ele fazia aquele tipo de coisa sem ser na faculdade ou na escola e isso, convenhamos, foi a muito tempo atrás! Estava enferrujado! E sua especialidade eram números, não pratos e talheres! Enxugou os pratos muito bem, até chegar no último, que escorregou e se espatifou no chão! Ótimo! As coisas não poderiam ficar piores... foi quando escutou uma exclamação de terror a suas costa. Virando- se rápido, deu de cara com a dona da casa, que tinha as duas mãos na boca, sufocando um grito que certamente viria mais adiante. Seus lindos olhos corriam (apavorados!) por toda a cozinha, desde o chão imundo até o teto salpicado de água!  
  
- Calma, Sakura! Não é nada disso que você está pensando... – ele falou, prevendo um ataque de nervos  
  
- como... como você pode?! – ela perguntou a ele, quase sem voz e se deixando cair em uma cadeira  
  
- Ai! Larga de drama! É só uma sujeirinha básica! – ele se irritou, não pelas atitudes delas, mas sim porque percebera que estava sinceramente envergonhado  
  
- Vai levar séculos para limpar isso...  
  
- Vai não... já, já, eu acabo de limpar...!  
  
- Não precisa! Deixa que amanhã eu vou estar melhor e limpo isso tudo...  
  
- Nem pensar, mocinha! Eu sujei, eu limpo! Além disso, você ainda está fraca demais para fazer qualquer coisa! Aliás, o que você faz aqui?! Já é tarde, você precisa se deitar...  
  
- eu vim justamente expulsar você! Já é muito tarde, você tem muito o que fazer além de destruir minha cozinha!  
  
- sakura... eu pensei que você já tivesse entendido! – ele virou-se para ela, cruzando os braços  
  
- O que? – ela perguntou  
  
Ele olhou significativamente para ela e finalmente caiu a ficha...  
  
- O QUE?!!! Me diga que você está brincando! Não vai me dizer que...  
  
- isso mesmo, Sakura! Eu vou passar a noite aqui na sua casa!  
  
- mas... mas... você não tem vergonha?! Depois de ter destruído a minha cozinha inteira, você ainda acha que vou deixar você dormir aqui em casa?!  
  
- e Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou, enquanto limpava a pia  
  
- E você ainda pergunta QUAL É PROBLEMA?!!! – ela se descontrolou – Sr. Li, eu sou uma moça solteira e, com certeza, as pessoas pensaram outras coisas se souberem que um homem dormiu na minha casa!  
  
- deixe que pensem! Afinal, é a coisa mais natural duas pessoas...  
  
- SR. LI, VOCÊ ENTENDEU! – ela falou mais alto, impedindo-o de completar a frase dele, completamente vermelha – E... e se... descobrirem que você passou a noite com a secretária?! Logo você, que é tão assediado pelos repórteres?  
  
- Sakura... ninguém sabe onde eu estou! – ele começou a juntar as cacos do prato – eu vim aqui direto do aeroporto, de táxi, justamente para ninguém descobrir onde minha prima mora. – ela ainda o olhava, desacreditada – Se você quer uma prova, olhe só!  
  
Ele mostrou o celular repleto de mensagens de pessoas querendo saber onde ele estava. Aquilo foi o suficiente para convencê-la de que realmente ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Mas ela insistiu:  
  
- Mas... e as pessoas do prédio? O zelador, o porteiro? E o médico? Eles todos viram você se, por acaso alguém descobrir que Meiling mora aqui e perguntarem sobre você, provavelmente dirão: "Ah, sim! O Sr. Li costuma visitar constantemente a prima e também já passou uma noite que a vizinha dela... que, por acaso, é secretária dele!"  
  
- sakura, querida, não seja tão pessimista! – ele falou, cínico, enquanto varria o chão – A não ser que você queira me processar por abuso sexual, não há motivos para que a imprensa descubra o nosso "caso de amor".  
  
- Sr. Li! – ela exclamou, completamente escandalizada e vermelha  
  
- O que estou querendo dizer é que: não há motivos para as pessoas pensarem que temos qualquer coisa se nós não dermos motivos para elas pensarem isso! – ele guardou a vassoura, se sentou e pegou nas mãos dela – eu conheço bem a imprensa! Ela sempre quer conseguir um furo! Aprendi que, se você quer esconder alguma coisa, a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer é expô-la! Se tentar esconder, aí sim haverá questionamentos e Pum! É reportagem de primeira página!  
  
Ela olhou bem naqueles olhos castanhos intensos e ele continuou:  
  
- Não se preocupe a toa! Se, por um acaso, sair alguma coisa, o que eu acho muito difícil, eu cuido de tudo e... olha só! – ele fez um gesto largo abrangendo a cozinha – enquanto você brigava comigo, eu terminei da arrumar tudo... ou quase tudo!  
  
Ela lançou um olhar duvidoso para uma mancha escura na parede, mas não falou nada  
  
- Amanhã de manhã, eu termino, agora, Srta. Kinomoto... – sem cerimônia, ele a pegou no colo, ignorando um protesto dela – Está na hora da srta. ir para a cama. Amanhã temos muito o que fazer, se você quiser viajar...  
  
- Amanhã eu viajo?! – ela perguntou, contente, esquecendo todos os xingamentos que tinha na cabeça para dizer ao homem que a carregava  
  
- Sim... se você estiver bem disposta e se o médico dizer que está bom para você ir viajar  
  
- mas... como? Você remarcou a minha passagem de trem?  
  
- não! Digamos que eu lhe darei uma carona...  
  
- Como assim?!  
  
- não se preocupe com essas coisas agora, Sakura! – ela depositou-a delicadamente na cama. Passou a mão pela testa dela e notou que ela estava mais uma vez quente. – Ai... parece que você está com febre de novo, Sakura...  
  
pegou o termômetro e mediu a temperatura. Estava com 38,5. ele tratou logo de lhe dar mais uma vez o anti-térmico e fez compressas frias em sua testa. O relógio apitou então meia-noite. Os olhos de Shaoran piscaram, querendo se fechar... mas ele não podia deixá-la sozinha! A febre podia aumentar... mas também não podia dormir naquela poltrona se não na manhã seguinte acordaria dobrado em dois! Mas então... olhou para o rosto sereno dela... não podia ficar sozinha um minuto... então teve uma idéia, que provavelmente, chocaria Sakura...  
  
Sakura acordou com o som de sua porta se fechando suavemente. Arriscou abrir os olhos um pouquinho, embora o remédio que tomara a fizesse se sentir muito sonolenta... será que o Sr. Li finalmente havia ido dormir? Um som chamou sua atenção, do outro lado do quarto: alguém fechava as cortinas... mas o que estava acontecendo?  
  
- Sr. Li? – Sakura arriscou, enquanto o quarto se tornava escuro como breu.  
  
- Hum? – uma voz respondeu, de algum canto do quarto  
  
- O que você está fazendo?  
  
Um som de algo leve caindo no tapete foi ouvido duas vezes por ela, antes que ele respondesse:  
  
- estou me preparando para dormir...  
  
- Mas... aonde?  
  
Silêncio... e não foi preciso palavras para que ela obtivesse sua resposta: a cama afundou um pouco quando ele se sentara nela. Mesmo tonta pelo remédio, ela se sentou na cama, enquanto tentava entender...  
  
- Sr... Li... o que... Ah!  
  
Ela sentiu duas mãos tatearem seus braços e um leve puxão... no momento seguinte, ela sentiu um corpo forte ir de encontro ao seu e uma batida rítmica perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. Ela soltou uma exclamação mesclado com um suspiro, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar...  
  
- sr. Li... o que... você... está fazendo?  
  
- estou te abraçando. Há alguma lei que me proíba de fazer isso?!  
  
- existe sim! A lei da decência e dos bons modos! – ela retrucou escandalizada, mas estranhamente deliciada por sentir as mãos dele envolvendo sua cintura  
  
- sakura... eu não sigo estas leis... e eu não disse que não sairia um minuto do seu lado?  
  
Novamente Silêncio... então ela perguntou, com a imaginação voando a mil, o coração disparado e dividido entre o medo e a excitação... a voz sussurrada...  
  
- está... querendo... dizer... que... vai dormir... comigo?  
  
- não do jeito que sua cabecinha poluída está pensando... mas... sim... vou dormir com você e não adiante lutar contra...  
  
- você já pensou que pode ficar doente também se passar tanto tempo comigo...?  
  
ele não respondeu logo, enquanto a empurrava suavemente de encontro aos travesseiros, mas sempre a segurando com força. Então falou, com uma voz baixinha perto de seu ouvido:  
  
-Não se preocupe com isso. Tem uma boa saúde e, mesmo que eu fique doente, não ficarei tão mal quanto você...  
  
Soltou-a assim que terminou de dizer isso, mas ela ainda tinha consciência de sua proximidade...  
  
- Boa noite, sakura...  
  
- Boa noite, sr. Li...  
  
o último pensamento lúcido dela, antes de cair no sono, foi de que ela, no fundo, queria passar a noite inteira envolta pelos braços dele...  
  
Ele estava em um dos últimos galhos de uma bela cerejeira. Estava alto, porque a árvore estava encima do prédio da filial, bem no lugar onde seu helicóptero costumava pousar. Ele arriscou olhar lá para baixo e viu um mar de gente, olhando para cima, mais além , para o céu, como se esperasse ver um cometa ou algo assim... mas não importava o que aquela gente queria... tudo o que lhe importava era que não lhe achassem...  
  
- acho melhor você descer... esse galho está meio podre... – uma voz falou embaixo da cerejeira.  
  
Ele olhou e viu uma bela mulher com cabelos longos e ondulados embaixo da árvore. Ela sorria lindamente. Ele fez o que lhe foi pedido.  
  
- Qual é o seu nome?  
  
- Li Shaoran... e o seu?  
  
- Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
- Não... você é Nadeshiko Kinomoto! – ele estranhou  
  
- Não... eu sou a Sakura... você não vê? – ela respondeu  
  
- Não...  
  
- então feche os olhos e o abra quando eu mandar...  
  
Ele fez o que foi pedido. Ela pediu que abrisse os olhos, mas ele continuava olhando a mãe de sakura  
  
- você continua sendo Nadeshiko...  
  
- É porque você está se recusando a me enxergar... você olha para mim e vê a minha mãe... por favor... feche os olhos me olhe...  
  
e então, ele conseguiu: ao reabrir os olhos, deparou-se com a moça mais jovem, mas com os mesmo olhos verdes... ele sorriu e ela também, que correu para abraçá-lo...  
  
- você conseguiu...  
  
Ele a abraçou fortemente, saboreando aquele contato maravilhoso...  
  
o relógio do criado mudo despertou Shaoran, que tratou de pará-lo, antes que acordasse Sakura. Ele esfregou e se espreguiçou gostosamente... que noite maravilhosa fora aquela! Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem! Olhou para o rosto de sakura, que ainda dormia profundamente e sorriu. Bem devagar para não acordá-la, ele saiu da cama e a cobriu com o edredom. Saiu nas pontas dos pés, não antes de ter pego na testa dela para ver se estava com febre. Sorrindo mais ainda, ele constatou que ela estava com temperatura normal... finalmente a febre baixara.  
  
Ele foi até a cozinha e catou alguma coisa para comer... estava morrendo de fome, afinal, não comia desde o almoço do dia anterior. E também estava se sentido sujo... não tomava banho desde... Nossa! Fazia tanto tempo assim?!  
  
- Eu espero que sakura não se importe se eu usar o banheiro dela. – falou alto, comendo uns biscoitos. – Mas... do jeito que eu abusei, é bem capaz dela nem se importar mais...  
  
Rindo, ele foi ao banheiro...  
  
Sakura acordou sentido-se leve como uma pluma. Era verdade que seu nariz estava entupido e que estava com uma vontade louca de tossir, mas isso pouco importava. Ela passou a mão no lado vazio da cama e perguntou-se se ele já havia acordado. Sorrindo para si mesma, ela se perguntou se tudo não passara de um sonho e que, na realidade, ele nem estava ali. Mas então olhou os sapatos jogados, pelo chão, assim como o paletó e a gravata finas encima da poltrona.  
  
Que dia estranho fora aquele... ela passara doente o tempo inteiro e ele cuidou dela... depois aquele estranho momento na hora do jantar... o que teria acontecido se o telefone não tivesse tocado? Ele teria...simplesmente beijado-a? ela ainda podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seus lábios... e ela? o que teria feito? Corresponderia? Ou repudiaria...?  
  
E depois a descoberta do estado de sua cozinha... (e ela quase tivera um infarto!) e por fim... o fato de que ele passara a noite inteirinha com ela, na mesma cama! Só de lembrar das batidas rítmicas do coração dele contra o seu fez seu sangue esquentar nas veias... como uma coisa tão inocente podia ter efeitos tão avassaladores em uma pessoa? Riu, pensando no que que seu irmão diria ou faria se soubesse que ela dormira na mesma cama com um homem...  
  
Foi então que o objeto de seus pensamentos se aproximou e ela esqueceu de tudo em que ela estava pensando: ele vinha enxugando o cabelo numa toalhinha que ela reconheceu ser a de rosto que pusera no banheiro no dia anterior!  
  
- Sr. Li... o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, num tom de voz perigoso  
  
- Estou enxugando o cabelo. É que quando eu tomei banho...  
  
- você tomou banho no meu banheiro?! – ela saltou da cama  
  
- não, Sakura! Eu tomei banho na pia da cozinha! Durr... – ele debochou e esfregou os cabelos vigorosamente na toalhinha  
  
- para com isso! Seu cabelo vai quebrar todinho! E eu espero que você tenha deixado tudo arrumado lá! E essa toalhinha é de enxugar rosto! E...  
  
- Já que você está reclamando tanto e está tão falante, posso deduzir que você já está bem de saúde!  
  
- Não posso dizer que já estou a 100%, mas vamos dizer que já estou a 75%! – ela sorriu e começou a arrumar a cama – Ah! E eu espero que minha cozinha esteja limpinha!!! Senão alguém vai apanhar!  
  
- Quem? Eu não estou vendo mais ninguém aqui...! – ele debochou, jogando a toalhinha molhada encima da cama recém-feita. Sakura ficou indignada  
  
- Vocês, homens, não tem modos! Pendura essa toalha na porta!  
  
- E vocês mulheres, reclamam demais! – ele debochou, mas fez o que lhe foi mandado.  
  
- Bom... agora que eu estou boa, é melhor eu me arrumar para viajar...  
  
- espere um pouco, mocinha! – ela deu meia-volta e o encarou – Ainda falta o médico vir até aqui e ver se você está em condições de viajar...  
  
- mas eu estou O.K....  
  
- Sakura, vai ter que me obedecer...! – ele falou num tom cínico. Parecia que ele também acordara de muito bom humor.  
  
- E vai demorar muito pra esse médico chegar? – ela resmungou, fazendo biquinho – Estou louca para ver meu pai...  
  
- Vamos esperar o tempo que for preciso...  
  
ela olhou exasperada para ele, que retribuiu o olhar. Mas, de novo, alguma coisa os envolveu num transe... eles simplesmente não conseguiam desviar os olhos um do outro... Shaoran sentiu que seu corpo queria se aproximar e não conseguiu reprimir um passo... era tão estranha aquela necessidade de ficar perto dela... de tocá-la...  
  
A campainha quebrou bruscamente o momento. Recuperando-se rápido, ele falou:  
  
- deve ser o tal médico... vou lá atender... por isso, se quiser viajar Sakura, é melhor você se mostrar muito bem de saúde...!  
  
- não se preocupe... eu o farei!  
  
Rindo, ele foi atender a porta. Era realmente o médico, que agora vestia roupas brancas e vinha com sua maleta.  
  
- Olá. Como eu prometi, vim ver como esta a moça antes de ir ao Hospital.  
  
- Como pode ver, eu estou ótima! – Disse Sakura, com um belo sorriso no rosto, enquanto arrastava uma mala pesada para a sala.  
  
O médico ficou olhando para sakura, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios e, por algum motivo que desconheceu, Shaoran não gostou nem um pouco disso. Ele entrou na casa e pediu para que sakura se sentasse na poltrona. Depois de examiná-la, ele sorriu e disse:  
  
- ela está muito melhor que ontem. A febre já baixou e a inflamação no ouvido diminuiu. Ela ainda tem um pouco de catarro nos pulmões, mas com um expectorante isso é facilmente remediado...  
  
- er... doutor, será que você poderia me dizer se eu estou em condições de viajar? – ela perguntou, ansiosa  
  
- é uma viagem muito longa? – ele perguntou, um pouco sério  
  
- Não... é até a cidade de Tomoeda... é apenas três horas de viagem de trem.  
  
- De trem? – ele colocou a mão no queixo – Eu não recomendaria trem...  
  
- Mas... – ela tentou argumentar, ainda mais ansiosa, mas Shaoran a cortou  
  
- Será que podemos conversar rapidamente?  
  
Eles foram para um canto e começaram a falar aos cochichos. Sakura detestava ficar excluída e esticou o pescoço, na tentativa de escutar alguma coisa. Depois de alguns minutos,o médico se voltou com um sorriso nos lábios bem-feitos  
  
- bem... Srta. Sakura, você poderá viajar. Parece que o Sr. Li vai lhe dar uma "carona" especial... e se for assim, a senhorita está liberada para ir.  
  
Embora ela quisesse muito saber que "carona" era aquela, ela ficou muito contente por saber que iria rever o pai e o irmão. Levantou-se e cumprimentou o médico entusiasticamente  
  
- Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obri...  
  
- Creio que ele já entendeu, Sakura! – Shaoran a cortou com uma voz estranhamente alterada  
  
ela também o olhou, com gratidão no olhar:  
  
- Obrigada a você também, Sr. Li. Eu não sei como lhe agradecer por ter cuidado de mim e por me dar esta misteriosa carona... você não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber que poderei ver meus parentes depois de tanto tempo...  
  
Shaoran não entendia como um simples sorriso como aquele tinha o poder mexer tanto com ele. As palavras que lhe vinham a boca fora engolidas em seco. Seu coração disparara e ele sentia que nada mais importava...  
  
Esqueceram-se completamente do médico, que sorria sozinho. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo e não precisava ser um vidente para prever que alguma coisa muito bela, perfeita, estava crescendo entre os dois... mas como não podia chegar atrasado ao hospital, pigarreou para trazê-los de volta a realidade. - bem... eu preciso ir e apenas recomendo a Srta. Sakura que não abuse muito. É chegar na sua casa, abraçar seus parente e ir descansar. Sr. Li, cuide para que ela siga minhas recomendações. - Pode deixar. – ele prometeu, risonho, pois via pelo canto do olho Sakura fazer cara de brava e colocar as mãos na cintura, como quem diz "Ei! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!" foi então que ela se lembrou de algo e exclamou:  
  
- Espere! Você é meu vizinho, cuidou de mim e eu ainda nem sei o seu nome!  
  
O jovem médico sorriu, ajeitou os óculo e falou:  
  
- Meu nome é Hiiragizawa... Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOOOSSA!!!! Esse capítulo ficou enorme?! Será que vai caber todo? Ou será que vou ter que dividir em duas partes? Eheheh...  
  
Pois é... o Eriol finalmente apareceu (explicitamente)... e já causou muita polêmica no coração do "Sr. Li"...  
  
Aliás, resolvi adocicar um pouco essa fic... tava com muito sal... e não tava dando certo... já tinha gente reclamando... mas, claro, os leitores sempre tem razão... ou quase sempre!  
  
Mas acho que ficou doce demais! Ou não? O que vocês acham? E eu prometo algo realmente especial para o próximo capítulo... já está tudo na minha cabeça... eu só espero acabar a tempo de postar isso no próximo domingo!  
  
Chega de papo furado e vamos ao "respondendo reviews..."  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Sua doidinha...  
  
Não tente adivinhar as coisas! Se não tem graça no final! Eheheh...  
  
Que bom, que ótimo que vc gostou do capítulo... sabe, eu também pensei por um instande que a meiling era a noiva dele... mas aí eu pensei melhor e achei que ia complicar ainda mais as coisas!! E será que ela é tão malvada assim? Eu sei que o Shaoran é lindo, maravilhoso, gato e gostoso... mas ele foi muito insensível com ela, não acha? Creio que ele mereceu o "banho"...  
  
AHÁÁ!! EU NÃO DISSE QUE SEU PAI JÁ HAVIA APARECIDO????!!!! Foram vc que não prestou atenção! Mas agora ele vai vai fazer parte da história ativamente... e não será mais só um rosto na multidão... ihihih!  
  
Lan Ayath: tipo... eu acho que a Meiling é uma pessoa legal... só um pouco revoltada com a vida...! então decidi dar a ela uma personalidade "domável" logo de início em vez de fazer isso aos poucos... porque ainda tem muitos problemas que ainda estão por vir e que preciso ser resolvidos... e então eu não ia terminar nunca essa fic!!!  
  
SakI-SaN: oi, mulher! Olha, vc viajou legal com essa de o Eriol ser o noivo misterioso da meiling... mas é uma idéia a considerar... ihihih  
  
E quanto ao romance... você pode ver já neste capítulo que está rolando um clima na fic... mas não tenho previsão de quando eles vão perceber a plenitude de seus sentimentos... pode ser no capítulo seguinte ou daqui a uns dez capítulos! Eu sou a pessoa mais imprevisível da face da terra!  
  
Por isso, tenha paciência comigo e leia minha história até o final! Já a parte do eriol, vc pode ver que ele já havia sido mencionado, mas ainda não havia falado na história... mas não deixou de participar dela... e quanto ao romance T+E... cara, eu realmente não sei... depende muito do que role nos próximos capítulos...  
  
Por enquanto, eu não tenho MSN, porque ainda não tenho um e-mail Hotmail com o meu apelido... mas providenciarei logo logo...  
  
M. Sheldon: obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!! =^_^=  
  
Bom... A meiling tem lá seus motivos para estar ocultando coisas para a Sakura- Chan, mas você só vai saber dos detalhes nos próximos capítulos... eu sou muito mão-de-vaca e não vou adiar nenhum fato! Eheheh!  
  
Eu escrevi bastante romance para um capítulo, né? Ta bom ou você quer mais? E como já disse antes, vocês também mandam na fic, pois são vcs que a lêem... só peço que não abusem muito da minha pessoa, sabe?  
  
Obrigada de novo! E não se preocupe: não pretendo desistir dela! Sabe, o final já está todo na minha cabeça! Eeheheh  
  
Xianya: Concordo com vc! Pérolas negras são lindas demais! Tem todo um Quê de fascínio e mistério... justamente o que eu preciso nessa fic!  
  
Se já estão completamente apaixonados, eu não sei, mas já da para perceber que alguma coisa está rolando... e vc ainda não viu nada!  
  
Eheheh... meinling não é má, mas sabe fingir muito bem... eu só digo uma coisa: coitada da família Li... ihihih  
  
Anaísa: vc não estã falandu abobrinha, pq é o que realmente está na cara... mas eu não sei, sabe (cherry assobia e olha para os lados)...  
  
Já comentei e volto a dizer que pérolas negras são lindas... eheheh... pena que sua mão não deixa você usar...!!  
  
Eu já li sua fic e devo dizer que estou deveras intrigada... depois dizem que eu sou mááá...! vc parou a sua num ponte crucial da história e eu estou pra lá de curiosa... e já comentei isso! Tem um review meu lá!  
  
Resposta do ps: Acho que eu compensei a falta de romance, né?  
  
MeRRy-aNNe: MEILING FOR PRESIDENT TOO!!! Mas quanto a passarem de ano juntos... tah difícil... ihihih... quem sabe o dia dos namorados...?  
  
Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: eu bem que senti sua falta semana passada! Que bom que não aconteceu nada de grave! Falta de tempo é muito chato para qualquer um!  
  
O trio Tomoyo, Sakura e meiling promete... vc ainda não viu nada! E Quanto ao Li... realmente... ele foi bem grosso, mas nos próximos capítulos vai ser tudo esclarecido e explicado!!!  
  
Não precisa desculpar por não ter postado semana passada... essas coisas acontecem... mas ainda bem que vc não deixou de ler minha fic... eu ia ficar triste...! :~(((  
  
Bom... gente, por enquanto é só! Se bem que eu escrevi feito uma condenada!  
  
Até domingo...  
  
By Cherry_hi 


	10. 9 O chocolate roubado Parte I

Ois, de novo, Povs!

Mais uma vez estou aqui postando meu fic, como sempre!!! E mais um capitulo longo! Vou ter que dividir de novo!!

Devo dizer que foi complicado escrever este capítulo... Porque eu já tinha uma idéia de como terminar o capítulo... mas não sabia como começá-lo... mas depois, tudo se resolveu... Embora eu esteja com dificuldade para começar o 10...

Na verdade, se não fosse as reviews estimulantes, eu já teria deixado de escrever esta história e já teria partido para outra... eu sou horrível! Nunca consigo terminar alguma coisa... mas eu já coloquei na minha cabeça que preciso terminar pelo menos esta fic e, com o apoio dos leitores que me aturam, fica muito mais fácil...

Bom... chega de assustar todo mundo e vamos a fic!!!

Boa leitura!

só para informar: Shaoran é o personagem mais lindo do mundo... e, se ele fosse de verdade, ele seria meu marido...! (suspiro!) EI! Naum custa sonhar!!! Mas o que importa é que nem ele nem o outros Personagens de CCS me pertencem... (Cherryhi, em tom choroso: POOOOR QUEEEEEEEEE?!!!)

O chocolate roubado – parte I

Sakura sentou-se na cama, no seu quarto. A neve caía devagar lá fora, ao ritmo dos seus pensamentos. Pensou que era muito bom estar com a família. Sentia muitas saudades de seu pai e até mesmo do irmão, quando estava em Tóquio. Olhou para o quarto em volta, o mesmo em que passara toda a infância e adolescência. Não mudara em nada. Mas, para falar a verdade, voltar para "casa" era como voltar no passado, para um lugar por onde o tempo esqueceu de passar...

Mas então, duas sensações tomaram conta de Sakura. Ela suspirou, porque já estava acostumada com elas. Uma era a alegria de estar, mais uma vez, com seu querido pai, seu irmão e entre seus amigos de infância... mas a outra...

Era um sentimento estranho... era a sensação de que sentia falta de alguma coisa... como se fosse saudade...

Está certo que ela ficava com saudade de Tomoyo e dos seus poucos amigos de Tóquio, mas nunca se importara com o fato...

A questão é que aquele sentimento se sobressaía até mesmo a sensação de conforto de estar em casa novamente...

E o mais estranho era que, quando ela se perguntava o porquê daquele sentimento, uma pessoa nitidamente aparecia em seus pensamentos... ELE!

Então, como todos os dias desde que viera para Tomoeda, ela se sentava na cama divagava sobre o assunto. Fechava os olhos e as lembranças voltavam com força total...

Lembrou-se do dia em que ficara doente e que ele cuidara dela... e lembrou-se também (com muito mais clareza!) da maneira que ele a olhava... era intenso, carregado de... algo que Sakura ainda não conseguira identificar. Os lábios bonitos, o nariz afilado, os cabelos castanhos fartos e sempre despenteados... Sakura suspirou e resolveu que já estava indo longe demais outra vez!

Lembrou-se então, dando uma risadinha, da hora em que vira a "carona" que o Sr. Li iria lhe dar...

Durante todo o trajeto até a carona, ele havia conversado animadamente com ela, procurando distraí-la de todas as maneiras até que eles chegassem no local. Falou um pouco de sua infância na China, de como era "mal-tratado" pelas suas irmãs e por Meiling por ser o único menino e como dava o troco nelas!

Falou também sobre os planos para a filial da empresa no Japão

- Sabe, eu quero ampliar a linha de produtos aqui. Não serão só chocolates. Vamos colocar biscoitos, depois salgadinhos... e, daqui a pouco, teremos todos os produtos comercializados aqui também!

Por último, ele alou que, quando chegasse de viagem, iria trazer algo muito especial...

- É algo diferente, nunca experimentado antes... e eu tenho a impressão, sakura, de que você vai adorar...!

Antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas, o carro finalmente parou e ela finalmente se dignou a olhar pela janela. Quase deu um grito de surpresa...

Estava na pista do aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, parados perto de um belo avião pequeno, um jatinho.

- Sr. Li... o q...

- esse é o meu Jatinho particular. Jatinho particular, essa é a sakura, minha secretária. – ele brincou, enquanto ajudava-a a descer do carro – Eu vou te levar pessoalmente até o aeroporto, ou, se você quiser, te levo até em casa...

- Não! Não precisa! – ela negou logo, receando estar abusando e também porque sabia qual seria a reação do irmão se a visse chegar com um homem em sua companhia – A carona já está ótima, embora eu não queira abusar...

- Sakura, eu sujei a sua cozinha, dormi na sua cama (ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e fez "psiu!" para ele ser mais discreto!), quebrei alguns pratos, tomei banho no seu banheiro, me enxuguei com uma toalhinha de rosto, quebrei o seu relógio...

- Então foi você que quebrou o meu relógio de parede que fica na sala?! – ela o cortou, exasperada

- Pois é! Eu abusei de você, não foi? Agora, está na hora de você dar o troco!

Ela ficou olhando pensativa para o jatinho e ele continuou:

- Vamos lá, sakura! Você não quer chegar logo em casa? Se você quiser... o jatinho já pronto para ir...

Mas ela ainda ficou pensando. Então Shaoran meio que se impacientou:

- sakura, se você não subir logo, você fica, porque eu já estou indo.

Sem falar mais nada, ele começou a subir as escadas. Sakura não tivera escolha a não ser seguí-lo.

A viagem de avião foi tranqüila e rápida. O Jatinho do Sr. Li era muito confortável. Tinha um sofá, um barzinho e uma espécie de quarto, com cama e até um pequeno armário. Era incrivelmente luxuoso e nem parecia que estava a metros e metros de altura, pois era muito silencioso. Ele mandara ela deitar-se na cama, mas ela não quis. Tiveram uma pequena discussão que ela vencera e acabou que ela fez a viajem sentada no sofá, olhando a janelinha lá para baixo. Nas poucas vezes que olhara para o Sr. Li, ele estava falando ao celular ou mexendo no laptop. Apenas uma vez ela o pegara observando-a... e ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto... era um misto de admiração e... alguma outra coisa estranha que o fazia parecer extremamente tolo. Mesmo assim Sakura se sentiu envergonhada e procurou não olhar mais para ele.

Logo estavam pousando no pequeno aeroporto da cidade. Sakura olhou em volta, emocionada, tentando reconhecer algum rosto familiar...

Não demorou muito e Shaoran, que também descera do jatinho, teceu um comentário:

- Puxa... a sakura só podia ter saído de uma cidade assim mesmo...!

- e você não perde a oportunidade de me provocar!

- Mas quem disse que eu estou provocando...?

ela resolveu ignorar e foi fiscalizar a retirada de suas malas do Jatinho. Assim que terminou, Shaoran e ela passaram pela área de desembarque. Ele chamou um táxi e então perguntou a ela, pela milésima vez:

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto?

- tenho, Sr. Li! Eu estou bem e sei chegar em casa, sã e salva!

- então está certo! Você precisa estar no trabalho dia 3 de janeiro...

- Estarei lá Sr. Li.

Ele ainda a olhava meio receoso então ela, seguindo um forte impulso, ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. A pele dele cheirava a colônia e estava áspera, por causa da barba mal-feita. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo inteiro.

- Bem... eu já... vou. Comporte-se, Sr. Li. – ela falou após entrar no carro

- O que? Ah... sim! O mesmo para você... Sakura! – ele falou, desconcertado

O táxi partiu, mas sakura seguiu-o com o olhar até que ele virasse um pontinho mínimo na imensidão... e tivera a certeza que ele fizera o mesmo...

Foi uma festa quando chegara em casa. O pai lhe abraçou forte e perguntou se ela já estava melhor. Já o irmão, Touya, bagunçou os cabelos dela e dissera apenas "é bom te ver de novo, monstrenga!".

Ela reencontrou alguns amigos de infância e passeou bastante pela sua cidade. Para o natal, seu pai preparou uma grande ceia com tudo de bom que havia e no ano novo, ela foi ao templo de quimono para orar aos deuses pedindo um ano novo próspero...

Tudo teria sido perfeito se não fosse a constante lembrança dele em sua mente... Por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Nas noites frias, a imagem dele deitado junto a ela, na penumbra escura do quarto, parecia aquecê-la até o último fio de cabelo. E tudo aquilo já estava ficando ridículo! TINHA que tirá-lo da cabeça! Mas quanto mais tentava, mais nítido ele ficava...

E depois de tudo, aquele era o dia em que voltaria para casa e, no dia seguinte, iria vê-lo outra vez... só de pensar na possibilidade de escutar a voz dele cumprimentando-a de manhã cedo fez seu coração disparar...

Embora estivesse triste por se separar de seus parentes, havia uma incontrolável necessidade de estar com ele, de ouvir a voz grave e modulada... Nossa! Era melhor parar de pensar nele ou então ficaria completamente louca!

Quando sakura desceu para o café, encontrou apenas o pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, à mesa, lendo um jornal. Ele sorriu quando viu a filha.

- Olá, papai. Lindo dia, não?

O senhor olhou duvidoso pela janela, onde a neve caia violentamente de um céu cinzento e feio

- Se você diz, filhinha...

- Cadê o Touya?

- Infelizmente, ele teve que ir trabalhar, mas disse que vai aparecer na estação para lhe dar um abraço de despedida...

ela sorriu para o pai e se serviu. Ela colocou o chá na xícara e, aos pouquinhos, colocou açúcar, sorrindo distraidamente com algumas lembranças... Fujitaka, que ainda observava a filha, falou num tom de quem escolhe as palavras:

- Filha... você está diferente...

- como...? – sakura não ouvira direito, e voltou à realidade, bruscamente

- Você está diferente... sabe, distraída, suspirando pelos cantos, cantando no banheiro...

- papai, eu sempre cantei no banheiro! – ela falou, tentando ganhar tempo

- -Eu sei, mas... você nunca cantou com tanto entusiasmo! – ele riu, divertido, mas ficou sério outra vez. – E também, só você para achar que um dia em que se forma mais de um metro de neve na frente da sua casa é bonito...

- Papai... o que está tentando me dizer? – ela perguntou em um tom cauteloso

- Filha... por acaso não teria conhecido um rapaz lá por Tóquio, te...

- Claro que não, papai! – sakura exclamou, escandalizada – por que você está me perguntando isso?!

- Bem... porque você está diferente, filhinha... como eu já havia dito... – ele retrucou, calmo – você está... distraída, alegre... parece até que está apai...

- Não se preocupe com isso, papai! – ela se levantou da mesa, nervosa – garanto-lhe que não estou gostando de ninguém no momento!

- filha... eu até ficaria bastante contente se você se apaixonasse por alguém, outra vez... – ele se tornou realmente sério – Embora você não diga, eu sei que você ainda sofre por causa dele...

- papai, não quero falar sobre isso! – ela o cortou suavemente – Eu já acabei, por isso vou logo terminar de arrumar minhas coisas... sabe, não posso me atrasar... se eu perder o trem, posso não chegar a tempo...

- Eu sei, filha... eu termino de arrumar tudo por aqui!

Sakura se trancou no quarto e respirou fundo. Andou de um lado para o outro, tentando acalmar-se, mas seu coração se recusava a ficar quieto...

'e se você estiver mesmo apaixonada por ele?'

"eu não posso! Simplesmente não posso!"

'e por que não?'

"porque ele é o homem mais inconstante e inalcançável da face da terra!"

'E é por isso mesmo que você gosta dele! porque ele é diferente de todos os outros que você já conheceu. É bonito, charmoso e provocante...'

"E eu devia odiá-lo por causa disso! Ele vive enchendo meu saco, me irritando..."

'mas quando ele a toca, você não sente o sangue correr? Não sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões?'

"É por isso mesmo que eu não quero que ele me toque, nunca mais!"

'até quando vai conseguir evitar, se parece que ele também a deseja?'

"é só provocação..."

'você sabe que não é...'

- mas eu prefiro pensar que é. – ela falou alto, para convencer a si mesma – Assim eu não crio falsas ilusões sobre algo que não pode acontecer...

Começou então a arrumar suas coisas, obrigando-se a apenas arrumar o restante da mala. Mas a vozinha não lhe deixava em paz e repetia a toda hora...

'Pode ser algo que não possa acontecer... mas não quer dizer que não vai acontecer...!'

Sakura acordou subitamente de um sono intranqüilo. O trem finalmente chegara na estação de Tóquio. Sakura se espreguiçou e sentiu uma dorzinha nos lados do corpo: Touya lhe abraçara com tanta força na estação que ela achava que ele havia quebrado umas duas ou três costelas dela. Ela se levantou e procurou suas malas. Aguardou as pessoas saírem do trem e foi a última a sair. Quando chegou na plataforma, teve uma surpresa agradável: Tomoyo e Meiling estava paradas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Meiling toda empacotada e Tomoyo segurando um ramalhete de Sakuras. Elas se abraçaram e Sakura perguntou:

- o que vocês fazem aqui?

- puxa, pensei que você ia fica contente porque a gente veio te ver... mas...

- Claro que eu estou contente, Tomoyo, mas eu estou surpresa... como vocês sabiam que eu vinha nesse trem?

- Seu pai. – Meiling falou, radiante – Nós encontramos Tomoyo no aeroporto, ainda agora! Aí, ela ligou para o seu pai para perguntar quando você vinha e ele disse que já era para você estar chegando aqui...

- Aí nós viemos para cá. – Tomoyo pegou uma maleta de mão das mãos de sakura e a fez andar, em direção do estacionamento – Aliás, como você está? Soube que você pegou uma gripe daquelas...

- Já estou boa, ainda bem! Mas me conte, como foi a sua estada com a família, Meiling?

- Ah! Foi ótima! Eu segui os conselhos que você me deu... e olhe que foi muito difícil ficar quase duas semanas inteiras sem brigar com ninguém! Mas eu fui apenas fria e distante e, se você quer saber mesmo, acho que consegui surpreender muita gente! – ela riu – minha tia Yelan até perguntou se eu estava doente ou coisa assim!

Elas riram e chegaram no estacionamento. Sakura sentiu o coração disparar no peito quando viu que Shaoran estava encostado displicentemente no lateral do carro, sorrindo para elas... porém ele olhava diretamente para Sakura... Como ele conseguia ser ainda mais bonito do que ela lembrava? Ele usava roupas para frio pretas que lhe davam um ar de mistério... e ela sentiu um impulso louco de correr até o rapaz e abraçá-lo forte... mas o dominou a custo e apenas sorriu de volta.

- Puxa... eu até pensei que haviam deixado você pelo caminho, pois você foi a última a sair do trem, pelo que vejo!

Sakura sentiu o sorriso tremer um pouco nos seus lábios, mas pensou que estranharia se ele não a provocasse...

- É melhor deixar as outras pessoas saírem primeiro, senão corro o risco de perder alguma mala ou...

- ou ser atropelada! Você é tão baixinha que se perde na multidão.

Sakura fechou a cara e ele, Meiling e Tomoyo riram com gosto.

- Sakura, não ligue para o meu primo... ele andou muito entediado em hong Kong e precisa de distração. – Meiling consolou-a, forçando-a a entrar no carro luxuoso

- É mesmo? Por que ele ficou entediado? – Sakura perguntou, como se ele não estivesse por perto

- Ah! Ele pegou a sua gripe! Quero dizer, a gripe que você pegou de mim! Aí assou uma semana de cama. Não porque ele ficou esse tempo todo doente, mas é porque ele fingiu estar muito doente!

Ela o olhou incrédula, ao passo ele que procurou olhar para a janela, assobiando como quem não quer nada

- mas aí ele teve que sair da cama e nos últimos dias ele teve que participar de um monte de jantares e reuniões de negócios. E eu sei que é muito chato porque tive que participar de alguns também...

- Quer dizer que o Sr. Li usou a desculpa da doença para fugir de seus compromissos?

Sakura não entendia, mas uma suposição muito estranha passou-lhe por sua cabeça, fazendo-a sentir-se muito infeliz: será que ele cuidara dela, que ele dormira com ela apenas para ficar doente e poder ficar acamado?

- Mas acho que a doença não fez bem a ele... ele anda muito pensativo e distraído essas dias... numa das reuniões que eu fui, ele estava tão distraído que eu tive que dar um chute na perna dele para que ele acordasse e respondesse a pergunta que estavam fazendo a ele pela quarta vez...

Sakura sentiu seu ânimo subir outra vez... será que ele também havia pensado nela pelo menos um pouquinho durante o tempo que haviam ficado separados?

Ela o olhou e notou que ele mantinha o semblante sério, porém seu rosto estava um tanto vermelho... seria de embaraço...

- meiling, se já parou de falar para a Srta. Sakura o que eu estava fazendo durante a minha viagem, será que podemos falar sobre coisas mais interessantes? – ele perguntou, um tanto aborrecido...

eles se envolveram em uma conversa muito interessante de como havia sido as festas de fim de ano deles. Tomoyo contara que a família dela havia viajado para a França. Já Meiling distraiu Sakura com um monte de histórias sobre a família Li. Falou das primas e dos sobrinhos e a todo momento, fazia Sakura e tomoyo rirem. Shaoran, porém, ficou calado, pensando...

Durante todo o tempo em que estivera na China, não pensara em outra coisa a não ser ela... pensava que daria tudo para estar em algum lugar do mundo, bem longe de tudo e todos, apenas com ela...

Imaginava com seria ter passado o natal numa casinha pequena, coberta de neve, tal qual um bolo de glacê, em uma sala aconchegante com uma lareira onde o fogo crepitava e aquecia a casa inteira... e eles dois meio-sentados, meio-abraçados envoltos por uma manta quentinha, no sofá... apenas eles dois e mais ninguém... e ele a tocaria e beijaria o tempo inteiro, como se não houvesse um amanhã...

Foi no que pensara o tempo todo: estar com ela! estar com ela! estar com ela!

E finalmente estava! Não do jeito que ele imaginava, mas a simples presença dela já aquecia seu coração... quando a viu sair da estação, sentiu um impulso muito forte abraçá-la e beijá-la nos lábios... um impulso que a cada minuto se tornava mais difícil de controlar...

- XIAO LANG?!! – meiling gritou pela terceira vez, finalmente acordando-o do seu transe – eu não disse que ele está estranho?! Vamos! A gente já chegou em casa!

Ele desceu do carro e percebeu que havia chegada no edifício em que ela e sakura moravam. Ele olhou para a sua secretária, que lhe retribuiu o olhar e lhe sorriu lindamente. Seu coração disparou e ele percebeu que teria que ter cuidado, muito cuidado, com suas atitudes e sentimentos...

No saguão, eles encontraram com o médico pegando sua correspondência. Ele sorriu e perguntou para sakura:

- Ah, olá, Srta. Sakura. Como você está?

- Estou ótima, embora eu tenha passado uns maus bocados por causa do expectorante que você me passou...

Eriol riu:

- Mas você está O.K., não é? É isso que importa...

Sakura percebeu que Meiling e Tomoyo o olhavam com interesse para ele. Ela tratou de fazer as apresentações:

- Ah, sim! Tomoyo e Meiling, este é o médico que se mudou recentemente para o nosso prédio, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol estas são minha prima Tomoyo Daidouji e nossa vizinha, Meiling Li. O Sr. Li, você já conhece...

eles se cumprimentaram e aproveitaram para pegar o elevador juntos. Sakura e o médico conversaram animadamente e Shaoran sentiu uma enorme pontada de ciúmes, mas não falou uma palavra. Pensou que aquele elevador era demorado demais... mas finalmente ele parou no oitavo andar e o médico desceu, se despedindo animadamente das garotas.

Chegando no andar das garotas, meiling e Shaoran foram para o apartamento dela e Sakura e tomoyo, para o da jovem secretária. Sakura e Tomoyo desarrumaram as malas e trataram de colocar tudo em ordem. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, elas terminaram. Sakura se sentou na cama e suspirou. Tomoyo olhou para a prima e perguntou:

- Sério Sakura, como foi lá na sua casa?

- Foi ótimo! Papai está como sempre foi e Touya continua super-chato... Eu encontrei alguns amigos antigos...

- Quem?

- Encontrei a Chiraru, O Takashi, Rika... Ah! Ela se casou com o prof. Terada, você sabia?!

- Puxa... embora eu sempre soubesse que eles se gostassem...

- Ah! Eu encontrei a Naoko também! Você sabia que ela virou jornalista? Ela também estava de férias em Tomoeda, mas trabalha aqui em Tóquio!

- Não sabia!

- Ela pediu para a gente ir visitá-la...

Sakura deitou na cama e sorriu. Distraidamente, ela passou a mão pela cama... Como era bom estar de volta... como era bom ver os amigos... como era bom estar com ele...

- sakura...?

- Hum? – ela se levantou bruscamente

- Eu tenho que ir... mamãe pediu para ir para casa assim que você chegasse em casa... e eu já abusei um pouco...

- Claro, eu te levo até a porta...

Tomoyo foi embora e Sakura fechou a porta suavemente... devagar, ela andou pela sala, pensativa, distraída... não sabia exatamente o que fazer e o que pensar, só sabia que estava de bem com a vida...

A campainha tocou. Devagar, ela foi atender. Do outro lado da porta, ela encontrou Shaoran com um embrulho na mão e todo molhado... Sakura Sorriu:

- O que foi que você disse para ela agora?

- nada demais... acho que ela tinha que descontar em alguém o tempo que ela ficou sem brigar lá em Hong Kong...

ela riu e, depois de um tempo, ele perguntou:

- será que eu posso entrar?

- Claro...

ela deu espaço e ele entrou.

- fique a vontade... enquanto eu vou buscar uma toalhinha para você se enxugar...

ela entrou pelo corredor e ele se sentou no sofá, admirando aquela casa simples, porém aconchegante. Sakura voltou com uma toalha e lhe entregou.

- Você quer tomar um chá?

- Não, obrigada, Sakura. Eu não posso ficar muito tempo...

ela sentiu seu coração se entristecer quando ouviu que ele não ficaria muito tempo, mas não mostrou o que sentia

- na verdade, eu só vim lhe entregar uma coisa...

ele lhe estendeu um embrulho muito bonito, enfeitado com algumas flores de cerejeira...

- É... para mim?

- Sim...

Tremendo um pouco e com o coração acelerado, ela pegou o pacote... seus dedos tocaram-se com os dele e ela se sentiu estranha. O que quer que fosse, era um tanto pesado. Sakura abriu o embrulho e não pode conter uma exclamação surpresa: era um gatinho pequeno, de uns dois meses, todo laranja, de olhos amendoados de pelo curto. Era lindo, simplesmente lindo...

- Nossa! É... é...

- havia uma gata na nossa casa, mas ela morreu recentemente. Ela havia dado cria... nos ficamos com um, mas tínhamos que dar os outros... sobrou este aí e como estavam pensando em abandoná-lo, eu resolvi trazê-lo para você...

- Mas... mas... não é permitido gatos ou qualquer animal no prédio... – ela falou para ele, embora ainda olhasse encantada para o gatinho

- Sakura, se todo mundo seguisse regras, certamente o seu vizinho do sétimo andar não teria um cãozinho chamado "Spinnel" ou aquela mulher estranha do décimo quinto não teria um passarinho...

- como é que você sabe?! – ela perguntou, assustada. Sabia que o Sr. Yuko tinha o cão, mas não sabia do da mulher estranha...

- Sou bastante observador... mas se o caso é que você não quer o gato...

- Não!!! Eu quero sim!!! – ela abraçou-se ao bichinho, que ronronou mansamente em seu colo – Eu adorei...

- Eu sabia que você gostaria... e eu bem que achei que ele seria uma ótima companhia a você, que vive sozinha...

- Eu não vivo sozinha por opção, Sr. Li – Sakura se libertou do olhar hipnótico em que ele lhe prendia e se levantou, com o gatinho ainda em seu colo – Meu irmão já quis vir morar comigo um monte de vezes, geralmente quando me meto em... aventuras perigosas...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, mas não falou nada:

- Mas eu sempre não deixo, pois gosto de ser independente...

- Então... creio que nunca vai se casar, Srta. Sakura.

Ela parou de andar pela casa e virou-se para ele.

- Casar não está em meus planos mesmo, Sr. Li

- Como uma moça... como você, diz que não gostaria de se casar?

Sakura ficou calada e ele pensou que talvez estivesse sendo muito intrometido. Resolveu se levantar e ir embora, antes que perguntasse mais alguma bobagem...

- Er... Sakura, eu preciso ir! Agora que meiling está instalada e... – apontou para o sobretudo molhado – Se sentindo em casa, eu preciso ir para casa também.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta. Se despediram com uma troca de olhares longa e cheia de promessas indefinidas...

- vejo você amanhã, no escritório, Sakura...

Assim que fechou a porta, Sakura suspirou profundamente, como se tivesse acabado de enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento e sobrevivido. Estava cada vez mais difícil sobreviver aos olhares dele... ela sentia, embora nunca fosse admitir, que a cada olhar que ele lhe dirigia, um pedaço do seu coração lhe era roubado...

O gatinho lhe ronronou, anunciando sua presença a uma Sakura perdida em pensamentos.

- Ah... que bonitinho... você deve estar com fome, não é? – ela acariciou a cabecinha amarela – espera aqui enquanto eu vejo se tem leite para você...

Sakura deixou seu bichinho no chão da sala e foi a cozinha. Estava colocando leite em uma tigelinha quando escutou o som de vidro quebrando. Correu de volta para sala e encontrou um vaso de flores naturais quebrados e pegadas de Terra que levavam diretamente a uma estante de livros, onde, naquele exato momento, seu gatinho derrubava alguns livros no chão.

- Ah, seu pestinha! – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto o bichinho sujava de terra o livro que estava aberto – Acho que já sei porque o Sr. Li me deu você... é para atazanar minha vida enquanto eu estiver em casa!

O livro que em que o gato sujara era de mitologia grega. E parara em uma página ilustrada pela figura de um enorme cão de três cabeças. Embaixo, uma legenda dizia "Cérberos, o enorme cão de três cabeças, guardada a entrada do inferno, segundo a mitologia grega"

- Bom... obviamente você não é um cão, mas parece um demoniozinho... e você vai ter que guardar a minha casa enquanto eu estiver fora, então... vou te chamar de... Kero!

Na manhã seguinte, sakura chegou mais cedo ao trabalho. Vestia-se do mesmo jeito que sempre, fez o mesmo coque sério e até usava os mesmo óculos, mas não conseguia se concentrar para fingir indiferença. Só o simples pensamento de que o veria outra vez fazia seu coração balançar seriamente dentro do seu peito. Muito mais depois do fato dele ter lhe dado o gatinho... ela adorara, principalmente pelo fato de que fora ele que lhe dera o Kero...

Sorriu, pensando que agora ele deveria estar infernizando a casa de Meiling, pois pedira para a moça cuidar do bichinho pela manhã. Mas não era hora de pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Respirando fundo, como sempre fazia, ela adentrou pela recepção e teve uma enorme surpresa: por todo lugar, havia policiais. Havia muitas pessoas paradas a um canto, e pareciam que estavam esperando para ser interrogadas. Sakura ficou um momento sem saber o que fazer, até ser chamada por uma voz conhecida

- Sra. Kinmiye... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a jovem, ao se aproximar da boa senhora

- Ah, Srta. Sakura. Aconteceu algo horrível! – ela estava um tanto abalada e sakura temeu que algo terrível tivesse acontecido com o Sr. Li

Com o coração batendo forte, ela perguntou, temendo muito pela resposta:

- O que aconteceu, Sra. Kinmiye?

- Parece que algo foi roubado... – Sakura suspirou, aliviada – Mas eu não sei exatamente o que foi, mas pela cara do Sr. Li, deve ter sido algo importante, pois ele estava furioso!

- Ah, o Sr. Li já estar por aqui?

- Sim... ele está lá encima conversando com o inspetor da polícia. Eles pediram para prender quem fosse chegando aqui embaixo, para fazer um interrogatório. Pelo que sei... todos são suspeitos...

Todos são suspeitos... até ela? Será que o Sr. Li não confiava nela? Sakura sentiu seu ânimo voltar-se para baixo...

- bom... já que você está aqui, querida, vamos nos reunir ao resto dos funcionários... – a senhora suspirou – e esperar!

Após duas horas de espera paciente, um policial metido a conquistador finalmente interrogou a moça. Embora ele tentasse flertar um pouco com ela durante o interrogatório, ela finalmente conseguiu descobrir, pelo menos um pouco, o que acontecido: parece que uma receita ultra-super-secreta de um novo chocolate, havia sido roubada. Isso não lhe pareceria caso de polícia se não conhecesse o seu patrão. O policial namorador lhe perguntou onde esteve durante os feriados e foi muito fácil lhe responder que estivera com os pais, em Tomoeda. Com certeza, já tinha seu álibi. O policial encerrou a entrevista perguntando se havia alguma possibilidade de jantarem juntos, e ela respondeu com um belo e retumbante não!

Depois de um tempo, finalmente ela tivera permissão para subir para sua salinha. Na altura que isso acontecera, já era o horário de almoço, mas estava muito curiosa para saber o que realmente acontecera, da boca de uma fonte... mais confiável. Assim que entrou na salinha, o viva voz falou com a voz do seu chefe:

- srta. Sakura, poderia fazer a gentileza de vir a minha sala... AGORA?!

Qualquer coisa no tom dele fez Sakura estremecer... parecia que ainda estava furioso com o roubo. Temerosa, ela andou até a porta com cautela...

- Eu disse... AGORA!!!!

Ela se apressou. Bateu na porta duas vezes e entrou. Shaoran estava sentado em sua mesa, parecendo mais zangado do que nunca. Em pé, havia quase uma dúzia de pessoas. Ela reconheceu a maioria sendo funcionários do alto-escalão da empresa. Apenas um ela não reconheceu de imediato, mas pensou que talvez fosse o inspetor da polícia.

- Pois bem inspetor Tsukishiro, está é minha secretária, a Srta. Sakura Kinomoto.

O homem se virou bruscamente e Sakura o reconheceu:

- Eu não acredito... é você, Yukito?

- sakura, é mesmo você? – o rapaz perguntou, incrédulo

- vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou Shaoran, surpreso

- Sim! Ele é um dos melhores amigos do meu irmão... – Sakura apertou a mão que o inspetor lhe ofereceu

- Por falar nisso... o Touya continua o mesmo de sempre?

- Detesto interromper este momento tão agradável, mas... – um homem que Sakura reconheceu imediatamente com desagrado falou com voz arrastada - Eu gostaria de ser liberado... tenho muitas coisas a fazer.

- vá com calma, Sr. Juta... – Yukito assumiu sua pose profissional e voltou-se para todos – Como vocês sabem, o item roubado é de extrema importância. Pode até parecer que é exagero do Sr. Li chamar a polícia por causa de uma receita de bombom, mas... existe uma coisa que é ainda mais grave do que este roubo... espionagem industrial. A pessoa que roubou a receita tinha acesso a sala do Sr. Li, bem como, provavelmente, deve ser alguém muito próximo dele... e as pessoas mais próximas são exatamente... vocês...

As palavras ficaram no ar. Sakura, em seu canto solitário perto da porta, suspirou pesadamente. Alguns homens protestaram, indignados e outros apenas ficaram calados. Entre eles, o desprezível Juta. Shaoran também permaneceu calado, olhando cada um deles com suspeita. Mas quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a moça, ele se suavizou, deixando-a aliviada e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbada

- Embora alguns já tenham sido interrogados, eu mesmo conduzirei uma entrevista rápida com cada um, na sala da secretária.

Mais perguntas, pensou Sakura. Quisera ela ter pego alguma gripe para ter a desculpa de não ir trabalhar a tarde também...


	11. 9 O chocolate roubado Parte II

O chocolate roubado – Parte II

Sakura acordou de um transe estranho quando escutou seu nome ser chamada da porta da sala. Ela havia sentado no sofá da sala do seu chefe enquanto aguardava pacientemente a sua vez de responder às perguntas. Propositalmente ou não, ela fora a última a ser chamada por Yukito e, a essas alturas, já passara e muito da hora do almoço. Ela sentiu seu estômago roncar alto e virou-se envergonhada para o seu chefe. Porém ele parecia nem notar sua existência ali, de tão concentrado que estava em ver algo na tela de seu computador. Ela sabia muito bem que ele estava assistindo os interrogatórios e odiaria ser interrompido naquele instante. Portanto, ela apenas suspirou e foi até a porta. Yukito estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, anotando alguma coisa em um bloco de papel. Ele sorriu ao ver Sakura se aproximar.

- pois então, Srta. Kinomoto, vamos logo direto ao ponto. – ele abaixou o tom de voz e ficou sério – O Sr. Li está um tanto nervoso. Receio que talvez ele esperasse algo do tipo...

- Como assim? – Sakura procurou falar baixo, pois sabia muito bem que ele estaria ouvindo-os

- Pelo que ele me disse, essa receita em particular foi trazida ao Japão faz pouco tempo e é inovadora. Nem na China foi comercializada!

- entendo...

- Por isso, entendo que vai colaborar com as investigações, não?

- Claro! Mas acho que, pelo o muito que você sabe de mim, Yukito, eu não tenho nada a esconder...

Embora ela se dirigisse ao investigador, ela falou as palavras olhando para a pequena câmera no canto da sala. A lente focalizou no rosto dela, ficando pequenina, tal qual alguém que estreita os olhos...

- Pois bem... sakura onde esteve entre os dias 17 de dezembro e 2 de janeiro?

- Bem... – sakura hesitou. Falar que estivera com o pai seria a parte fácil... mas e o tempo em que ele estivera com ela... – entre os dias 22 a 2 de janeiro, eu fui A Tomoeda passar as festa de fim de ano com papai e Touya, meu irmão...

- e entre os dias 17 e 21?

- Bom... eu fiquei em casa. Durante os primeiros dias, eu cuidei da minha vizinha que, aliás, é a prima do Sr. Li, que esteve doente... depois, eu mesma fiquei muito doente. – ela olhou para a câmera como se pedisse desculpas, mas falou – Durante três dias, fiquei sem sair de casa, e, nesse terceiro dia, O sr. Li apareceu na minha casa querendo pegar as chaves reserva que a Srta. Li, prima dele, havia deixado comigo, para pegar um certo item que desconheço na casa dela... e eu estava muito doente, então...

- ele cuidou da senhorita... – sakura olhou para ele espantada e Yukito sorriu – ele já havia me contado. Só pediu que não falasse a ninguém sobre isso e eu já havia prometido minha descrição...

Sakura suspirou, aliviada

- Mas... você entende... que eu preciso perguntar... por acaso você e o Sr. Li...

- Somos só empregado e patrão. Lhe garanto isso! – Sakura falou logo, entendendo de imediato as insinuações do amigo. Ela teve a impressão de escutar uma risadinha debochada de algum lugar na sala...

- certo... você tem algo mais a declarar?

- bom... ontem eu cheguei à tarde. Tomoyo, minha prima e a Srta. Li foram me recepcionar no aeroporto... bem como...

- Isso ele também já contou, Sakura! Mas agora eu só tenho mais uma pergunta?

- Pode perguntar. – Sakura se preparou para receber uma bomba...

- por que você está usando esses óculos? Confesso que fiquei bem surpreso quando a vi e que não a reconheci...

Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos e ele continuou:

- Embora o Sr. Li já houvesse dito que era você a secretária dele, confesso que pensei que havia se enganado.

- Bem... são motivos pessoais que me fazem usá-los... e isso não tem nada a ver com o roubo... ou tem? – perguntou, desafiante

- por enquanto não, mas fico bastante preocupado com você... sabe... algo me diz que algo muito grave aconteceu com você...

- Eu estou bem... se você já acabou, eu gostaria muito de ir comer alguma coisa... – ela cortou fria

Antes mesmo que Yukito pudesse responder, o viva-voz falou:

- Antes, Srta. Sakura, eu gostaria que você viesse na minha sala rapidamente... isto é, se o Sr. Tsukishiro já terminou de interrogá-la...

- Já sim, sr. Li. – ele falou, olhando diretamente para câmera também – eu manterei contato com relação aos avanços de nossas investigações...

- Certo. Até mais, Sr. Tsukishiro.

- sakura cuide-se bem...

- Er... Yukito, será que você poderia me fazer um favor?

O investigador, que já estava na porta, virou-se com uma interrogação nos olhos

- Será que você poderia não falar nada sobre isso com papai e com o Touya? É que eu não quero deixar eles preocupados e... – ela abaixou o tom de voz, embora soubesse que ele escutaria – principalmente, se o touya souber que um homem dormiu na minha casa, ele mata...

Yukito sorriu compreensivo e foi-se. Sem perda de tempo, Sakura entrou na sala do seu chefe. Ele estava sentado, ainda olhando fixamente para a tela do computador. Sakura se aproximou devagar, temendo a reação dele. sabia que ela estava furioso, no mínimo. Chegou bem perto da mesa dele e pigarreou suavemente. Ele desgrudou os belos olhos do computador e fitou. Depois de um incômodo silêncio, ela perguntou:

- O que o senhor deseja, Sr. Li?

Dando um grande suspiro, ele se levantou, pegou o controle remoto de algum lugar embaixo da mesa e apertou dois botões. Um pareceu não fazer nenhum efeito e outro abriu o enorme painel de televisões da rede de segurança. Outro clique e as tvs ligaram, mostrando os principais setores da empresa. Ele olhou para cada tela, com o cenho franzido, antes de dizer:

- Sabe, Srta. Sakura, aconteceu-me uma coisa a alguns anos atrás que quase arruinou a minha família. Se tudo tivesse dado certo, eu provavelmente não estaria aqui, com você, mas, felizmente, eu descobri tudo antes que eles fizessem algo pior... desde então... – ele olhou intensamente para ela – Eu fico desconfiado das intenções de tudo e de todos. Aprendi que não posso confiar em ninguém, plenamente, pois mesmo o rosto mais angelical e inocente pode esconder algo cruel...

- mas... até de mim desconfia? – ela o desafiou – Eu... que cuidei da sua prima, que fiquei doente, três dias sem sair de casa e você sabe o quanto eu estava mal, porque VOCÊ cuidou de mim! Depois, VOCÊ mesmo me levou até em casa, em uma outra cidade e VOCÊ também viu quando eu cheguei! E também... VOCÊ ficou comigo uma parte da noite, quando me deu o kero...

- Kero? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha

- Sim, o gatinho... dei esse nome a ele porque... bom, não importa realmente agora! Eu fico bastante magoada porque você pensou que eu poderia roubar uma coisa que nem sabia que existia...

- Por acaso você sabe o que é?

- Sei, porque Yukito falou e porque o policial que interrogou lá embaixo comentou... parece que foi uma receita de um chocolate... mas só sei até aí...

Shaoran suspirou e chegou mais perto dela, ficando lado a lado com a moça. Ainda olhando para as câmeras, ele falou:

- Sakura, há muitos jeitos de se arrancar uma informação preciosa. Tortura, drogas, bebida... – a moça se assustou quando ele falou aquele tipo de coisa e o olhou rapidamente – Você é a minha secretária e a pessoa que tem mais acesso a minha sala... e você sabe um monte de segredos meus... olhe este painel de segurança, por exemplo... só você, além do time de segurança e eu, que sabe dele...

- então acha que...

- O que eu acho... – ele cortou, suavemente – é que muitas pessoas podem está interessadas no que você guarda dentro de sua cabeça... e podem querer fazer coisas ruins com você...

Ele pegou as duas mãos dela e falou, olhando dentro dos seus olhos:

- Eu confio em você... talvez não completamente, mas confio em você mais do que confio em qualquer pessoa aqui... e não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você...

- Por... que...?

Sakura foi quem dirigiu a pergunta, mas não sabia qual seria resposta que queria que ele lhe desse... não sabia se queria saber por que ele lhe confiava mais do que outras pessoas... se queria saber por que não queria que nada acontecesse com ela... ou se era por que ele lhe olhava daquele jeito irresistível...

- Bem... porque você é minha secretária e uma pessoa que estimo muito... não gostaria que nada lhe acontecesse... – inesperadamente, ele sorriu – E eu sei muito bem que você tem um irmão assassino que com certeza vai querer um acerto de contas se algo acontecer com você.

Sakura riu muito, embora, no fundo do coração, soubesse que aquela não era a resposta que queria realmente ouvir... depois, ele ficou sério novamente, embora parecesse bem mais relaxado...

- Pode ter sido qualquer um deles... – ele falou, mais consigo mesmo que com Sakura – Tem alguém aqui na empresa que você consideraria... suspeito?

- Bom... para falar a verdade, embora eu conheça algumas pessoas, é muito pouco para julgá-las... – Sakura falou, pensativa – As únicas pessoas que conheço melhor são você e a Sra. Kin... porém...

Ela hesitou, pois não sabia se deveria contar aquilo a ele. Ele percebeu sua hesitação e a encorajou a falar:

- o que?

- bem... é que... um dos seus diretores... fica me olhando... estranho...

Ele lhe olhou com ansiedade e desconfiança...

- como assim?

- Eu não sei... mas ele quase que... como... me... devora... com os olhos... eu não gosto nem um pouco... mas... quer saber? Acho que estou levando para o lado pessoal... – Sakura acrescentou rapidamente, temendo a reação dele

- Não, Sakura, isso é muito grave!! – ele a assustou com o tom de voz estridente e sério - - Eu sempre soube que Shishio Juta era metido a namorador, mas paquerar a minha... secretária?!!!

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Li! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem! – ela falou, confiante

Ele a olhou com cara de quem não acredita muito e ela continuou:

- Olha...eu... já passei por uma situação parecida... um... colega meu... no último emprego que eu tive... tentou... gracinhas comigo... e... aposto que ele não vai se esquecer de mim, por um bom tempo! – embora Sakura falasse em um tom convincente, seus olhos contavam outra história...

neles, todo o pavor que passara naquele dia voltara, como se aquele terrível momento tivesse acabado de acontecer... e, embora sua voz fosse descontraída, seu rosto era apenas uma máscara, que ocultava seus sentimentos, mas ele era muito observador...

Embora desconfiasse que alguém havia machucado-a muito e lutasse contra o impulso de abraçá-la e pedisse para que ela confiasse nele, Shaoran não falou nada. Ele não achava certo que ela confiasse nele quando ele mesmo acabara de dizer que jamais confiava em pessoa alguma... plenamente...

- Mas... mesmo assim, Sakura... quero que faça o seguinte... você tem celular?

- tenho sim. Está aqui. – ela entregou o aparelhinho a ele

depois de alguns minutos, ele entregou a ela, explicando:

- sakura... eu nunca confiei em juta ou em certas pessoas nesta empresa. Eu sei que você, apesar dos óculos, é linda... – ela corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras – Como, várias pessoas já se deram conta disso, então... se algo lhe acontecer... por favor não hesite em me chamar...! coloquei o meu número de celular aqui... quando o seu número aparecer aqui... eu saberei que você precisa de mim... e irei aonde você estiver...

Ele segurou na mão dela quando devolveu o pequeno aparelho. O toque da mão dele era tão... seguro...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu um momento mágico antes mesmo dele começar. Afastando-se dela, ele mandou que entrasse. Era um rapaz que costumava fazer pequenos serviços de entrega para os funcionários. Ele sorriu ao ver o Sr. Li, que disse:

- obrigado, toshiro! Por favor, fique o com troco!

- mas é muito senhor Li! – rapaz protestou

- Não é nada! Pode ficar com troco e faça o favor de colocar o nosso almoço encima da minha mesa...

- NOSSO almoço...? – Sakura repetiu, espantada.

Ele aguardou o rapaz sair e então virou-se para ela, sorrindo:

- Eu sei que você está morrendo de fome, então tomei a liberdade de pedir um almoço para nós dois... isto é... se você tiver a humildade de almoçar com um rapaz solitário como eu...

Ela riu muito do tom falsamente modesto que ele usava

- eu consigo negar alguma coisa a você...? – ela perguntou, com voz risonha – Pelo menos, não foi você que fez... né?

- Não... sakura... desse jeito, você faz parecer que eu só um cozinheiro de segunda...

- Segunda?! Eu diria de quinta categoria...

Ele tentou fingir-se sério, mas não agüentou e riu gostosamente, pela primeira vez, naquele dia...

A comida do restaurante chinês era maravilhosa, Sakura admitia para si mesma... o tempero era sutil e tenro... mas ela não sabia se chegara realmente a sentir o gosto da comida ou se era a conversa com o patrão que era simplesmente deliciosa...

Haviam se sentado na pequena mesa de reuniões, um do lado do outro. No começo cada um escolheu as comido, mas não tardou muito e shaoran começou a dar uma de criança: ele começou a roubar descaradamente pedacinhos do frango Xadrez dela. Para vingar-se dele, ela também pegava porções do Yakimeshi dele. A conversa em si não era nada informativa... mais pareciam dois adolescentes em seu primeiro encontro... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tudo perfeito... e eles se pegaram desejando que aquilo acontecesse mais vezes...

"quem sabe devo chamá-la para almoçar comigo todos os dias" Pensava Shaoran

"Quem sabe devo chamá-lo para almoçar algum sábado ou domingo na minha casa" Pensava Sakura

"Quem sabe devo convidá-la para jantar comigo algum dias desses..." ele divagava

"Quem sabe devo pedir para que ele me acompanhe pelo passeio no parque..." ela suspirava

"Quem sabe devo roubar um beijo dela..."

"Quem sabe devo roubar um beijo dele..."

"NÃO!!!" os dois pensaram e uníssono... como se fossem um. Trataram de colocar esses pensamentos de lado. No final do almoço, depois de uma batalha emocionante travada pelo palitos de madeira para ver quem ficava com o último pedacinho de frango empanado, em que Sakura saíra vencedora, ele falou:

- sakura... você se lembra quando eu disse, antes de nós viajarmos, que eu ia trazer algo especial?

- Lembro sim... – ela falou, assim que terminou de mastigar o frango

- Pois bem... – ele foi até a sua escrivaninha. Quando voltou de lá carregava dois pacotes.

- pegue. Está é mais nova novidade das indústrias de alimentos Hua.

Ele lhe deu um pacote, antes de abrir o seu e começar a comer com gosto. Era um pacote branco, com ideogramas estranhos para ela, certamente em chinês. Estava decorado com flores de cerejeiras delicadas...

Ela abriu o pacote e um cheiro absolutamente tentador de chocolate chegou em suas narinas. Ela mordeu um pedacinho e ficou encantada: o chocolate era meio-amargo, mas o recheio doce e desconhecido completava o sabor... era simplesmente maravilhoso...!!

- Que delícia...! eu... eu... nunca provei nada igual antes! – ela observou o recheio que tinha a consistência de mel, embora rosado, escorrer pelos seus dedos. Mordendo mais um pouco, ela perguntou – de que é?

- você não vai acreditar! – ele exclamou, rindo, enquanto lambia os dedos sujos de chocolate: ele já havia acabado o seu – Mas o recheio do chocolate é feito de... pétalas de flor de cerejeira!

- O QUE???!!! – ela parou o doce a meio caminho da boca

- Isso mesmo! Esse bombom é uma antiga receita de família, que finalmente vai ser industrializada. As pétalas são transformadas em uma geléia que é absolutamente maravilhosa! Depois, elas viram recheio para esse chocolate meio-amargo especialmente desenvolvido... e o resultado é essa maravilha que você está comendo...

sakura provou mais um pedacinho, mastigando devagar para sentir cada nuance daquele sabor diferente... mergulhada nas próprias sensações de prazer, nem notava os olhares que shaoran lhe enviava...

- Isto é ótimo! Você tem mais? Sua prima já provou?

- Não, Meiling ainda não provou... e acho que tenho só mais um pacote.

Ele levantou-se da mesa, pronto para pegar mais um, mas assim que Sakura abriu a boca ele parou de andar:

- Sabe... será que eu poderia levar um para minha prima, a Tomoyo? Aposto que ela vai adorar...

- Sakura... acho que isso vai ter que ficar entre nós... pelo menos, por algum tempo! – ele voltou-se para ela, com um semblante muito sério – Veja... foi exatamente a receita desse chocolate que foi roubada!

Sakura parou de lamber a geléia que escorrera pelo seus dedos e olhou para ele, espantada:

- DESSE?! Mas... mas... espere... Sr. Li! Antes de viajarmos, você mesmo me disse que ia me trazer algo nunca experimentado antes... então... esse chocolate, creio eu, estava em segredo, né?

- Continua em segredo, Sakura, apesar de tudo! O Sr. Tsukishiro me prometeu sigilo absoluto no caso... – ele suspirou – e precisa ficar em segredo... por isso, Sakura, não conte a ninguém.

- Mas o que adianta segredo agora se a receita foi roubada?

- Ah, minha doce e ingênua Sakura! – ele exclamou, com ternura e deboche, ao mesmo tempo – Você é muito esperta para várias coisas, mas não tem jeito com negócios!

Ele riu, embora ela não achasse graça nenhuma. Depois, ele pegou uma das mãos dela, a fez levantar. Ainda segurando a mão dela, ele a guiou pela sala, até chegarem a frente do painel de segurança

- sakura... todas essas pessoas trabalham para mim... mas um bom suborno pode fazer a diferença... – ele a olhou - ... essa receita em particular é inovadora e pode revolucionar o mercado de chocolates... e nós somos os pioneiros nisso!

Sakura não falou nada e ele continuou:

- Se a notícia do roubo vazar, as empresas concorrentes lançarão produtos similares... talvez o gosto fique melhor ou pior, mas a questão é que nós não seremos os pioneiros... e a quem seja que tenha roubado a nossa receita se aproveitará disso para lançá-la... e não teremos como provar que é nossa, já que nunca se revela como se faz o chocolate...

- Agora eu entendo... mas... se vocês manterem segredo... e alguém lançar o chocolate... vocês saberão logo quem é, né?

- Seria... se não fosse um porém...

- que porém?

- A receita. – ele respondeu, amargurado – essa receita é especial, porque permite... variações! O concorrente pode misturar... chocolate muito doce com recheio de café... – Sakura torceu o nariz – mas iria ficar na medida certa e iria ficar delicioso...

- E como é que você deixa uma receita dessas assim, no seu escritório, sem proteção?!

- Sakura! Aqui eu julguei ser o lugar mais seguro!! – ele se defendeu, indignado – Quando eu viajei para Osaka foi justamente para mandar começar a produção... quando eu voltei para cá, no dia que você ficou doente, eu passei aqui somente para deixar essa receita aqui! Sabe... era para ter começado a vender simultaneamente, aqui e na China... mas...

- você teve que parar tudo, não foi? – ela perguntou, perspicaz

- sim. – ele suspirou, cansado – Agora, vou ter que esperar ou a policia achar o responsável ou o ladrão se manifestar...

- Lançando algum tipo de chocolate novo ou modificado, com uma receita... incomum...

- isso!

- mas... você não tem idéia de quem tenha sido?

- O pior que não! Eu sei que todos os meus concorrentes dariam de tudo por a mão nessa receita... e eu não sei se o ladrão trabalha para alguém... ou se espera vendar a receita pelo melhor preço...

- Sabe o que acho, sr. Li?

- o que?

- Pode ter sido alguém muito ligado ao senhor... a quem você tinha dito sobre essa receita?

- Aqui no Japão? Só aos principais diretores... e na China... também poucas pessoas sabiam...

Sakura parou para pensar um pouco e shaoran achou-a linda, com aquele olhar concentrado...

- Espere! Não há nenhuma possibilidade de os seus seguranças terem lhe olhando fazendo isso?

- O que? Guardando a receita? Não! Eu já lhe falei que eu tenho acesso a minha sala... exclusivamente... eu desliguei a câmera.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Hum... sabe... pode ser que a coisa toda esteja aí!

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, desconfiado

- sabe... este prédio foi construído recentemente, não foi?

- Sim...

- se eu fosse um concorrente, daqueles que não mediria esforços para consegui algo que eu queira, eu... daria um jeito... de... saber dos seus segredos... de todos eles...

- Vocês está querendo dizer que... – ele começou, subitamente olhando para todos os lados de seu escritório

- estou querendo dizer que talvez haja outra cÂmera aqui ou que a sua própria câmera possa estar... clonada ou algo do tipo...

- Mas então... meus próprios seguranças estariam... me...

- Não... não se trata somente de traição! – ela segurou-o pelos braços como se quisesse fazê-lo acordar de um transe – Pode ser que talvez alguém esteja trabalhando para os dois lados e pode ser também que eles nem saibam que isso acontece...

- Mas então... eu precisaria fazer uma vistoria na sala...

- Talvez, mas não vamos discutir isso aqui... – ela abaixou a voz – Sabe... se realmente aconteça isso que você me falou, então...

Ele olhou para os lados, nervoso, mas sorriu:

- é... você tem razão! E para agradecer pelas suas opiniões valiosas... – ele foi até a escrivaninha outra vez retirou um pacote de chocolate – eu lhe dou o último pacote de chocolate... Sakura, você sabe como se chama este doce?

- não...

- Na China, se chama Ying-Fa! É similar a flor de cerejeira aqui, no Japão...

- Você quer dizer... Sakura? – ela quis confirmar, espantada e ele sorriu

- Sim! O que você acharia de um chocolate com o seu nome?

- Seria um ótimo incentivador de cantadas...! – ela sorriu, irônica, enquanto abria o pacote – tipo... Sakura, neh? Será que eu poderia provar um pedaço...?

- Ou então... Se seu nome é Sakura, você deve ser uma delícia...! – ele falou, com um sorriso cínico, mas estranhamente charmoso

- É... eu detesto esse tipo de cantadas!

- Ah! Quer dizer que a senhorita não gosta de receber cantadas? – disse ele, em um tom provocador, aproximando-se um passo dela.

- Sim... detesto! – ela riu, mordendo o chocolate e afastando-se dele

- nem uma do tipo... será que você pode me dar um pedaço...? – ele se aproximou mais

- Nem desse tipo...! – ela riu, comendo mais um pouco e recuando até bater na parede

- e quem disse que eu estou cantando você? Eu realmente quero um pedaço desse chocolate! – ele se aproximou mais

- nem pensar! Você me deu e eu vou comer todinho! – ela riu com gosto. Nem notara a proximidade dos dois

- não se eu roubar o resto! – ele chegou bem pertinho a encurralou na parede, colocando as duas mãos em cada lado da parede, impedindo-a de fugir

- Ah! – ela enfiou o resto do chocolate na boca, amassou a embalagem e jogou a um canto

- Ah, Sakura! Isso é trapaça!

Sakura fez um som com a boca, mas não se entendia, porque o chocolate estava preso pelos dentes dela, impedindo-a de falar palavras inteiras

- o que, sakura? Eu não entendi nada! – ele falou, risonho

ela tirou o chocolate da boca e falou:

- eu tinha dito que quem trapaceou foi você, que me deu o chocolate e depois... EI!!!

Ele tentara pegar o chocolate da mão dela enquanto ela estivera distraída. Ela recolocou o chocolate na boca e fez um sozinho de deboche (algo parecido com nhanhanha-nhaaaan!)

Então Shaoran deu um muxoxo de impaciência e, em um impulso impensado, abaixou a cabeça...

Sakura parou o que estivera fazendo assim que sentiu a pressão em seus lábios... arregalou tanto os olhos que achou que talvez eles saltassem das órbitas... não era possível que... só por causa de um chocolate... ele tivesse... a... audácia... de...

De repente pensar racionalmente ficou difícil... sua mente ficou leve... a medida que seu coração disparava no peito e sentia como se milhões de borboletas batessem as asas em seu ventre... fechou os olhos na mesma velocidade que os arregalara... não queria ver... queria apenas... sentir...

Tudo o que ele pretendia era roubar o chocolate da boca dela... apenas isso... mas ele deu vazão aos seus desejos contidos... e pressionou seus lábios contra aquela boca doce... macia... tão desejada... e acabou não roubando apenas o doce... roubara um beijo também!

Embora parecesse que tivesse passado uma eternidade, aquele momento fora apenas de alguns poucos segundos, porque ele tivera o bom-senso de quebrar logo aquele contato. Demonstrando um enorme auto-controle sobre si mesmo, ele tivera a presença de espírito de rir, mostrando o tão disputado pedaço de chocolate agora em sua boca:

- Viu...?! eu não disse que eu iria conseguir? – ele perguntou, com a voz um pouco rouca, depois de engolir o chocolate

- mas não vale! – ela falou, um pouco perturbada, mas também ignorando o momento – Você disse que era meu...!

- Não se preocupe! Eu tenho muito mais de onde esse saiu... depois eu lhe dou mais alguns...

"Chocolates ou beijos?" uma voz maliciosa dentro de sua cabeça perguntou. Ela a ignorou...

- tudo bem...

houve então um silêncio constrangedor... e ambos sentiram-se subitamente frustrados, como se não tivesse deixado alguma coisa incompleta. Então ele falou, bruscamente:

- Bem, Srta. Sakura, se já terminamos aqui... eu sugiro que voltemos ao trabalho sério! Essa manhã, com o incidente do roubo, nós não fizemos nada de produtivo! Suponho que você aproveitou e nem fez aquele relatório que você me prometeu desde antes dos feriados!

- O que? Você ainda o quer?! – sakura o olhou, espantada – eu pensei que você já estivesse esquecido...!

- oh, não Srta. Sakura... – ele falou, enquanto sentava em sua mesa, porém desgrudar o olhar de seu rosto – Quando é relacionado a você... eu nunca esqueço...!

Eheheh...

Gente, vocês se lembram daquela propaganda da Brahma (é assim que se escreve?!) em que tinha aqueles siris que mostravam o bumbum e diziam Nhanhanhan-Nhaaaaaann?! Pois é, foi esse som que a Sakura fez!!! HUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Bom... vcs gostaram?

Algumas considerações: o eriol não apareceu muito neste capítulo... mas ele irá ter uma grande participação nos próximos capítulos! Por isso, não me matem ainda!!!!

Já o yukito... ele entrou nessa fic de repente... quando eu dei por mim, ele já estava lá! Foi totalmente... assim... inesperado, sabe? Meio como intrometido...! mas aí eu pensei melhor e achei que realmente seria muito bom que um amigo de longa data da sakura fosse o investigador... não que seja conveniente... é só muito bom...!

Gente... eu tava doidinha para escrever a cena final da fic...! acho que desde o capítulo 4 ou 5, quando eu tive a idéia... e foi a muito custo que consegui "segurá-la" dentro de mim! Agora já estava no momento de eles terem algum contato, naum acham? Já fiz eles sofrerem tanto de desejo... ihihih!

Gente... quem não gosta muito de mistérios numa fic, eu sinto muito, mas eu tinha que colocar! É claro que não vai haver homicídios ou torturas (pelo menos, não nessa fic!), mas vocês podem ir fazendo suas apostas para saber quem roubou a receita... Um concorrente? Um recepcionista? Um diretor? A própria Sakura em um estado de sonambulismo?!!! Eheheh...

E agora, senhoras e senhores, sinceramente... estou meio sem idéias! Preciso escrever, eu TENHO que escrever, mas não sei exatamente o q... mas eu sei que vou conseguir escrever até semana que vem.... Afinal... VAI DAR TUDO CERTO!!!

E agora... vou responder aos reviews...

Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Sim, sim... era o seu papai!!! E ele apareceu de novo (embora muito pouco!)

Esse capítulo realmente ficou ótimo e super longo!!! Mas acredito que esse agora tenha ficado ainda melhor! UAU!

Essa história do shaoran cuidando dela deu um pouco de trabalho! Eu queria que não parecesse óbvio demais que ele está caidinho por ela... e olha que, mesmo assim, eu escorreguei pra caramba... ihihih

Quanto as perguntas que vc me fez... Não sei se o Li vai conhecer logo o pai dela... acho que deve demorar um pouco... já o touya... bem... você sabe como ele é... então é bem fácil que não seja um encontro lá muito agradável...

Um grande beijo para vc! Ps: quando é que vc vai postar o "Suteki da ne"?

Saki-San: Q nada! Viajar é bom! Nessas horas a gente vê o quanto a imaginação da gente é fértil... e é dessas loucuras que saem os fics e as histórias mais famosas do mundo!!!!

Não foi só o Li que estava romântico... toda a situação estava tramada para que aquilo acontecesse... mas... ihihih... ta bom! Senão eu vou falar demais!!!

Anaisa: Só para lhe corrigir rapidamente: esse capítulo é um só. É porque ele havia ficado muito grande então tive que dividi-lo... mas é um só!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUU?!!!! MÁÁÁÁÁÁ????!!!!!! IMAGINE...! Ainda não estava na hora de beijos... mas agora... huummm... vamos ver... ihihih

Isis Kazue: Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo! (cherryhi diz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha!) :D! Isso faz com que eu me sinta mais motivada e minha inspiração vem a mil!!!

A carona? Ihihih... bem... ta aí, né? Um grande beiju

MeRRy-aNNe: Oi oi oi!!! Capítulos longos são legais, mas dão um trabalho para escrever... ele deveria ser mais curto, mas eu não tive coragem de cortar nada... tava tão bonitinhu...!

Pois eh, neh? Dia dos namorados... páscoa... a vida inteira... a gente vai levando! Ihihih! Mas puxa... bem que eu queria estar na pele da sakura!

Bom... muito obrigada mesmo por ter oferecido ajuda com a questão TE... o problema é que eu tenho uma história prontinha para eles... mas ela é tão longa que teria que... ser um fanfic só para eles...! é por isso que eu já estou planejando fazer... hum... uma continuação! (olha só como eu sou! Eu ainda nem terminei esta e já quero fazer continuação!!) huahuhuhua!

Xianya: obrigada!!!

Ei! Você adivinhou!!! Assim não tem graça!!! Eheheh... sabe... eu tive a idéia de "dar" um jatinho para o Li depois que eu vi uma reportagem na televisão... e achei simplesmente demais a idéia! E esses jatinhos são super caros, diga-se de passagem...!

Yume Rinku: obrigada pelo seu Review!

Realmente, depois de um pensar mais um pouco, realmente cheguei a conclusão que não estava tão doce assim... não só pelo fato de não haver beijos, mas também porque existem muitas outras maneiras de deixar um capítulo doce... e realmente teve muitas partes engraçadas...

Acho que quando começa a escrever, você adquire experiência... e cada vez mais você se aprimora!

Ei! Eu não mencionei que a pérola do Shaoran era amassada... mas quem sabe...? A perola dele é manchada! E a meiling – Chan está apenas noiva... e ela ainda não encontrou a pérola perdida...! eheheh... beijaum...

Bom... gente... até o próximo capítulo... continuem postando reviews e email-me!

SUBMIT REVIEW – GO!

By Cherryhi


	12. 10 Encarando a realidade Parte I

ALELUIA!!! ALELUIA!!!  
  
Irmãos... eu voltei! Foi mal, foi mal, FOI MAL!!!  
  
Meu computador me deixou na mão durante duas semanas, praticamente três!! Então, só agora eu consegui terminar esse capítulo! E espero que vocês gostem... e para variar... dividido em dois outra vez!!! Eu escrevo muito mesmo!!!  
  
%Só para informar: CCS não me pertece e sim ao CLAMP... q pena!%  
  
Encarando a realidade Parte I  
  
- SAKURA?! – chamou Tomoyo, pela terceira vez, desta vez sacudindo-a levemente.  
  
- Ah... o que? Oh, o filme já acabou? – Sakura finalmente "acordou" e olhou, espantada, para a tela de cinema onde passavam apenas os créditos finais naquele instante. A maioria das pessoas já haviam saído da sala fria de cinema  
  
- Como assim já acabou o filme?! Não vai me dizer que você dormiu!!! – Meiling exclamou, exasperada, colocando as duas mãos na cintura  
  
- Foi... quero dizer... eu acho... sabe... eu achei tão ruim... tão sem ação...  
  
- O que? Você achou sem ação?! "O aniquilador III – a vingança"?!!! – A chinesa perguntou, incrédula  
  
- Sim... eu já vi filmes melhores... ah, vamos logo sair daqui! Está fazendo muito frio...  
  
Embora Sakura tivesse tentado escapar do inevitável interrogatório, as outras duas lhe olharam estranho e começaram:  
  
- Sakura, você está legal?  
  
- Talvez esteja doente...  
  
- Doente?! Parecia até que ela estava mortinha... nem se mexia...  
  
- Só suspirava...  
  
- E murmurava umas palavras desconexas... por isso pensei que ela estivesse dormindo...  
  
- E se dorme de olhos abertos, Meiling?! Na verdade, parecia até que ela estava pensativa...  
  
- Hum... será que pegou a doença do meu primo?  
  
Sakura hesitou um passo apenas um instante, de modo que as duas, ainda imersas pelas suposições que iam ficando cada vez mais estranhas, nem notaram. Sakura se permitiu mergulhar em seu mundo de sonhos outra vez...  
  
Não era que pegara a doença dele... mas sim... era por sua causa que estava assim... tão distraída... Sorrindo sonsamente, ela se lembrou dele... e da sensação dos lábios dele nos seus...  
  
Na hora do filme, estivera assistindo o filme com interesse até que o mocinho (que muito estranhamente se parecia com ele!) beijou a mocinha apaixonadamente (que também parecia muito com ela!) então, desligando-se do mundo exterior, ela reviveu, como se ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado, a sensação do beijo, mesmo tendo passado quase uma semana desde aquele dia... e depois, viera os questionamentos... O se ele não tivesse interrompido? Ele teria aprofundado o beijo? Ou ela o teria...? Os braços dele teriam rodeado a sua cintura como no dia em que dormiram juntos? Ou ela teria passado os braços ao redor do pescoço forte... e teria brincado com os cabelos dele...?  
  
E lá ficou ela perdida em pensamentos, andando sem rumo até esbarrar em alguém...  
  
- Ei! Olha por onde anda, moça! – um senhor mal-humorado falou  
  
- Ah! Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito mesmo!!!  
  
- Devia mesmo! – ele rosnou, antes de se afastar  
  
- Sakura... você está MESMO O.K.?  
  
Tomoyo segurou o seu braço esquerdo  
  
- Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Xiao Lang me disse que você é metida a durona e não conta o que realmente sente...  
  
Meiling segurou o seu braço direito. Sakura sorriu, quando viu a preocupação estampada nos dois rostos...  
  
- Eu estou bem... sério! Mas... sabe... eu gostaria de ir para casa... elas se entreolharam e concordaram...  
  
Assim que chegaram no edifício, Meiling disse que precisava em casa rapidamente e Tomoyo entrou na casa de Sakura, junto com ela:  
  
- Sério, Sakura! O que é que você tem?  
  
- Nada. Eu já falei que eu estou bem...  
  
- Talvez você esteja bem fisicamente, Sakura, mas... aí dentro – a prima apontou para a cabeça da outra – Você está muito mal!  
  
- Eu estou bem, O.K.? – Sakura começou a se irritar  
  
- Mas... – Tomoyo pareceu pensar melhor e calou-se – Espera um pouco.  
  
Confusa, ela viu Tomoyo sair do apartamento sem falar nada e Sakura ficou confusa. Alguns minutos mais tarde Meiling entrou no apartamento, despida de alguns dos vários casacos que ela vestira quando fora ao shopping...  
  
- UFA! Nossa! Já está começando a fazer um pouco de calor, ainda bem! Eu odeio o inverno!  
  
- Eu até que gosto... – Sakura falou, distraidamente, sentando-se no sofá pesadamente – É... tão romântico...  
  
E, outra vez, sua imaginação voou alto...  
  
Lembrou-se, dessa vez, da semana que se passou. Os dois, dispostos a não tocarem no assunto de Segunda, trataram-se quase que formalmente... e evitavam se olhar nos olhos, com medo de se denunciarem...  
  
As investigações não estava indo bem. O ladrão, quem quer que fosse, era muito esperto e não deixou uma pista sequer a ser seguida... se não fosse a insistência do Sr. Li em dizer que os papeis estiveram lá, diriam que nunca houve roubo! Por isso, o Sr. Li andava estressado e mal-humorado a semana inteira... mas Sakura também sentia que ele estava sinceramente preocupado... mas.. por que?  
  
A porta se abriu e Tomoyo entrou acompanhada pelo médico, para a surpresa de Sakura. O Sr. Hiiragizawa sorriu educadamente para Meiling e para ela. Tomoyo fechou a porta e falou ao rapaz, olhando preocupada para Sakura:  
  
- Sr. Hiiragizawa, eu sei que você deve detestar que as pessoas peçam para você fazer uma consulta fora do seu horário, mas... por favor, você pode dar uma olhada nela?  
  
Ele fitou a moça, surpreso e, enquanto encaminhava-se até o sofá, perguntou:  
  
- Mas quando nos encontramos, a uma semana, ela disse que estava bem...  
  
- Eu estou bem, doutor! – ela corrigiu, um pouco aborrecida, mas deixou que o rapaz colocasse a mão na sua testa para ver se ela estava com febre  
  
- Realmente, srta. Daidouji, está tudo bem com ela...  
  
- Tem certeza?!  
  
- Tomoyo, eu estou legal...! Sakura exclamou, ficando impaciente  
  
- Mas... Sakura, ela tem razão de se preocupar com você! – Meiling socorreu a amiga  
  
– Você anda... estranha...!  
  
- Como assim... estranha...? – Eriol perguntou, ajeitando os óculos com charme e sorrindo estranho para Sakura  
  
- Bem... ela anda... distraída... – começou Meiling  
  
- Sonhadora... pensativa... – completou Tomoyo  
  
- Anda suspirando muito... e não presta atenção em nada do que a gente fala!  
  
Eriol compreendeu no ato a situação e seu sorriso esquisito aumentou, começando a assustar Sakura  
  
- Ah... srta. Daidouji, receio que, talvez, a Srta. Kinomoto esteja doente sim...  
  
As três moças olharam para ele, espantadas  
  
- como assim?!  
  
- Mas eu me sinto bem...!  
  
- Ai! Será que é contagiosa?  
  
- Não se preocupem... é uma doença... saudável!  
  
- Mas... como pode existir uma doença saudável, Sr. Hiiragizawa?! – Tomoyo perguntou, aproximando-se dele, com expressão preocupada  
  
- Ah!!! Existe uma que é sim... – ele riu – pense, Srta. Daidouji... o que faria uma moça suspirar pelos cantos... cantarolar distraída e esquecer de que existe um mundo lá fora...?  
  
Não foi preciso dizer mais nada: Tomoyo fez cara de quem entende e arregalou os olhos. Meiling demorou um pouco para entender, mas a ficha caiu. Só Sakura ficou olhando para cada um, com expressão abobalhada...  
  
- Do que é que vocês estão falando...?  
  
Eles disfarçaram.Sabiam que não poderiam falar nada, pois Sakura negaria... Para desviar completamente a atenção de Sakura, Tomoyo falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça:  
  
- Ei, Sakura-chan! Eu soube que roubaram alguma coisa lá da empresa do sr. Li. O que houve afinal?  
  
- Tomoyo! – Meiling exclamou, exasperada – você não pode ficar espalhando essa história por aí! Se meu primo sabe...  
  
Bem... ouve um roubo na empresa do Sr. Li... – Eriol falou tranqüilamente  
  
As três olharam para ele, espantadas, Sakura coçando distraidamente as orelhas do Kero  
  
- Vocês não souberam? – ele olhou-as, surpreso – Saiu no jornal de ontem, se não me engano, que houve um roubo na filial... mas não informou maiores detalhes...  
  
- Parece que alguém deixou a notícia vazar! O Sr. Li deve ter ficado muito aborrecido! – Sakura sentou-se no sofá, ainda fazendo carinho no gatinho – Mas foi dito que item foi roubado?  
  
- Sim... uma receita, mas... não se sabe de que. – Eriol respondeu sério – Quando procuraram o Sr. Li para maiores informações, ele praticamente chutou os jornalistas...  
  
- Você sabe de que é a receita, Sakura? – Tomoyo perguntou, curiosa  
  
- Sei sim, mas... – ela olhou para o chão, encabulada – Eu não posso dizer...  
  
- Tudo bem, Srta. Sakura – Uma voz grave e aborrecida falou da porta – eu acho que não vamos poder fazer mistério por muito tempo mesmo...  
  
Todos olharam espantados para o sr. Li, que acabava de entrar no apartamento. Parecia cansado e desnutrido, Sakura percebeu, com um aperto no coração.  
  
- Meiling, eu fui até a sua casa, mas como não havia ninguém supus que você estivesse aqui... – ele olhou para Sakura – me desculpe por entrar sem bater...  
  
- Não tem problema...  
  
Seus olhares se encontraram e se prenderam... Esqueceram-se de tudo e de todos... Eriol olhou significamente para Tomoyo, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça, começando a se preocupar, seriamente. Meiling, que não percebeu nada, tratou logo de corta aquele clima romântico...  
  
- Afinal, Xiao lang, o que você queria comigo?  
  
- Bem... na verdade, lhe dar um recado... – ele desviou o olhar a custo e fitou a prima  
  
– Eu queria lhe dizer que eu vou viajar para a China outra vez no próximo fim de semana.  
  
- Por causa do...  
  
- Isso mesmo! – ele a cortou, suavemente – E também porque vou investigar algumas coisas sobre o roubo lá...  
  
- Bom... por falar nisso, se eu não tiver sendo indiscreta... o que foi roubado? – Tomoyo perguntou, com sua indisfarçada curiosidade  
  
- Bem... sendo que você é prima da Srta. Sakura, Meiling é minha prima e... ele parou olhando para o médico com expressão meio amarrada... e o rapaz sorriu  
  
- Tudo bem... se você quer contar alguma coisa secreta, eu posso ir...  
  
- Não! Você pode ficar...! Eu só queria que não contasse para ninguém!  
  
- bom... se realmente deseja que eu fique... – ele retrucou, educado  
  
Shaoran estreitou os olhos e perguntou:  
  
- Você é inglês, não é?  
  
- Sou sim! Como você adivinhou? – ele perguntou, divertido  
  
- Alguma coisa no seu jeito de falar... só assim explica essa educação e fleuma...  
  
Ele riu. Sakura, que também ficou com vontade de rir, falou:  
  
- Bom... se nós vamos ouvir essa história, é melhor sentarmos todos, né...?  
  
Sakura sentou-se no sofá. Tomoyo e Eriol dividiram o sofá menor . Shaoran sorriu e fez menção de sentar-se ao lado da sua secretária, mas Meiling foi mais rápida e sentou-se bem no meio do sofá. Ele não teve outra opção a não ser sentar-se na outra ponta.  
  
- Bom... – ele começou, olhando atravessado para Meiling – o que foi roubado aqui foi um a receita de chocolate... mas não uma receita de chocolate qualquer...  
  
- É uma receita especial... – Sakura completou – você tem algum chocolate aí com você, sr. Li?  
  
- Infelizmente não, Srta. Sakura! O que realmente importa é que essa receita é especial porque permite variações...  
  
- E era chocolate de que?! – Meiling perguntou, exasperada – Eu sempre pergunto, mas você sempre faz suspense!  
  
- Bom... é de chocolate meio-amargo e... geléia de pétalas de flores de Cerejeira...  
  
- Uau! – Tomoyo exclamou  
  
- Que original! – Eriol falou, sorrindo  
  
- Deve ser bom... – Meiling Falou, sonhadora  
  
- E é... eu já experimentei! – Sakura falou animada – É uma delícia e tem gosto...  
  
Ela parou pois encontrara o olhar do sr. Li por cima da cabeça de Meiling... instintivamente lembrou-se do gosto dos lábios dele...  
  
- Tem gosto de chocolate amargo...  
  
- Com flores... – ele completou, sorrindo  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam, mais uma vez.  
  
- Bom... eu queria mesmo era que vocês provassem... mas...  
  
- Eu mandei parar a fabricação aqui e na China... por isso, não há muitos chocolates prontos e os que estão, eu mandei trancá-los no depósito da fábrica...  
  
- Crimes como esse não são levados a sério pela polícia, a não ser que se faça muita pressão – Eriol ponderou  
  
- E você acha que eu não estou? – ele perguntou, exasperado – praticamente, todos os dias, eu ligo para o sr. Tsukishiro para pedir informações...  
  
- Vocês estão falando do Yukito? – Tomoyo interrompeu, de supetão  
  
- É ele mesmo, Tomoyo! – Sakura falou antes que Li pudesse ao menos responder  
  
- Faz um tempão que eu não olho ele! Como ele está?  
  
- Ah, continua o mesmo... mas ele tirou os óculos... e, se você quer saber mesmo, eu achei ele um gato...  
  
- Bom... será que vocês duas podem parar de discutir sobre esse cara?! – Li perguntou, mal disfarçando a raiva que sentia  
  
- Está bem... –Sakura respondeu ressabiada, sem saber o motivo de tanta raiva  
  
- Mas... eu suponho que haja câmeras de vigilância pelo prédio, não é? Além de seguranças que vigiam essas câmeras... ninguém notou nada de suspeito? – Eriol perguntou, muito racionalmente  
  
- O ladrão foi muito esperto... – Li se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, inquieto – ele devia saber que o prédio inteiro tinha câmeras de segurança... e, segundo a polícia, ele pode ter usado os pontos cegos para se locomover... mas... a questão é que... mesmo que a pessoa utilizasse pontos cegos, ela teria que passar pelas câmeras... mas nenhuma registrou movimento algum suspeito...  
  
- E quantas vezes essas gravações foram revistas? – Tomoyo perguntou  
  
- Milhares de vezes... eu mesmo vi as gravações da minha sala um monte de vezes... aliás, eu estou com a fita aqui comigo... pois sempre que posso, eu dou uma olhada...  
  
- Será que podemos ver? – Sakura perguntou, de uma maneira muito meiga  
  
Shaoran hesitou, olhando para a prima, para Meiling e para Eriol... Será que era confiável revelar a essa gente seus segredos? Então olhou para sua linda secretária... ela lhe olhava com suavidade e esperança... ele quase podia ouvir ela dizer "pode confiar..."  
  
- Claro que sim...  
  
Ela lhe indicou o aparelho de tv acoplado com o vídeo. Ele empurrou a fita e ligou a tv. Por um momento a imagem ficou distorcida, mas depois se converteu em uma sala de escritório, em preto e branco. Ao canto esquerdo, havia um mostrador de hora e data. Eram seis e quinze da tarde. Shaoran apertou o botão FF do controle remoto, enquanto explicava:  
  
- Até as sete e dezesseis não acontece nada de interessante... que é a hora que eu entro e deixo a receita...  
  
Dito e feito! Exatamente a esse horário, eles vêem o Sr. Li entrar no campo de foco da Câmera, ele caminha até o computador, mexe em alguns botões e, subitamente, a imagem some, ficando apenas uma tela negra.  
  
- Epa! O que é isso?! – Tomoyo perguntou, assustada  
  
Shaoran hesitou outra vez. Ele olhou para Sakura outra vez e a moça confirma levemente com a cabeça.  
  
- Na minha sala há um comando de proteção em que eu posso desligar minha câmera... então, para que ninguém veja conversas ou para conservar minha privacidade, eu desligo a câmera... mas vou ligar daqui a alguns minutos...  
  
A imagem volta alguns minutos depois. O Sr. Li Dá um bocejo e sai do escritório...  
  
- E o que acontece depois? – o médico perguntou, com seriedade  
  
- Aí que está o grande mistério: não acontece nada!! – Ele falou, desanimado  
  
- Mas deve acontecer alguma coisa! – Meiling exclamou – não acho possível que as folhas de papel ficassem invisíveis e saíssem por aí...  
  
- E quem disse que estavam em folhas de papel?! Estava em um cd... eu sou um cara moderno  
  
- Que seja, Xiao Lang! – ela exclamou, impaciente – um cd não poderia sair de uma gaveta...  
  
- E quem lhe disse que era uma gaveta?!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- O que realmente importa... – Cortou Eriol que seria uma discussão que poderia durar a noite inteira – é que a receita foi roubada e para se descobrir quem foi, é necessário pensarmos bastante e organizarmos nossa linha pensamento.  
  
Shaoran e Meiling se calaram e olharam para o médico, que continuou:  
  
- Primeiro devemos saber quem sabia dessa receita...  
  
- Só pessoas próximas... e diretor da fábrica em Osaka... isso aqui no Japão... na China, essa receita é de família então, praticamente todo o clã sabe...  
  
- Menos eu! – resmungou Meiling  
  
- Então... mas havia alguém que sabia da receita, mesmo sem saber do que ela continha?  
  
- Ah, sim! Algumas pessoas mais próximas! Alguns acionista... os diretores... e alguns funcionários...  
  
- Mas eu, por exemplo, não sabia... – Sakura informou suavemente, ainda coçando as orelhinhas do seu gato, que parecia muitíssimo satisfeito em seu colo.  
  
- Pois bem! Essas pessoas teriam motivos para lhe roubarem algo assim?  
  
- Teoricamente... não.  
  
- E você tem certeza que nada acontece durante a fita? – Tomoyo perguntou, interessada  
  
- Vocês podem olhar por si mesmos!  
  
Ele Apertou mais uma vez o FF e fita rodou mais depressa. Todos focalizaram na tela... menos...  
  
Sakura sentiu um leve toque em seus dedos que ainda acariciavam o gatinho. Desviou os olhos da tv e encarou o Sr. Li, que afagava com carinho seus dedos e lhe murmurou, para que meiling não ouvisse:  
  
- Se alguém falar o que não deve... a culpa é sua!  
  
Ela lhe sorriu e retrucou, no mesmo tom:  
  
- Pode deixar...  
  
Shaoran sorriu com ela, olhando-a nos olhos e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. Ah... que estranho desejo ele tinha de dar um chute em Meiling para poder sentar-se ao lado dela e terminar aquele beijo...  
  
- Espere! – exclamou Eriol, de repente  
  
Shaoran soltou-se dela e parou a fita, abruptamente. Todos olharam para o médico. Ele olhava fixamente para tela, com a testa franzida.  
  
- Será que você pode voltar a fita?  
  
Shaoran voltou a fita...  
  
- Até quando?  
  
- Quando eu disser... pare!  
  
Ele apertou o botão Pause.  
  
- Você notou alguma coisa de estranho? – Tomoyo perguntou suavemente  
  
- Sim... e acho incrível que ninguém tenha notado isso antes!  
  
- O que?! – Shaoran começou a se impacientar  
  
- Notem esses papeis encima da mesa... embaixo dessa caneta?  
  
- Sim... – responderam os quatro  
  
- Agora prestem atenção neles... pode rodar a fita... devagar...  
  
E assim ele fez. Durante alguns minutos eles não notaram nada de anormal... até...  
  
- Hein?! – Meiling olhou incrédula  
  
- Mas o que é isso?! – Tomoyo levou as mãos na boca  
  
- O Quê?! – Shaoran e Sakura Falaram ao mesmo tempo  
  
Eles viram, como se fosse mágica, a caneta que estava tampada ficar destampada. E os papéis embaixo dele, antes tão arrumados, estavam agora espalhados. Shaoran se aborreceu: como deixara escapar esse detalhe tão grande? Ele se levantou e começou a andar furioso pela sala:  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Como não percebi isso antes?!  
  
- E isso lá é importante? – Meiling perguntou, fazendo pouco-caso  
  
- É claro que é!!!! – ele exclamou, olhando com raiva para a prima. Com um movimento brusco, ele puxou o celular de dentro do sobretudo e discou um número – Vou telefonar agora mesmo para aquele tal de Tsukishiro e avisar sobre isso!!  
  
E ele foi até a cozinha, para não ser ouvido por ninguém. Sakura se ressentia por ele estar assim, tão furioso e ela não poder fazer nada... Perto dela, tomoyo tentava entender a situação  
  
- Mas... como pode uma caneta se mexer daquele jeito... sozinha?  
  
- Ela não se mexeu sozinha... Srta. Daidouji. Provavelmente, embora isso seja realmente difícil de explicar, o ladrão tinha não somente acesso ao escritório e a localização da receita, mas também tinha acesso às câmeras de segurança... e provavelmente, deve ter cortado das câmeras a parte em que "visitou" a sala dele...  
  
- Mas como o ladrão pôde ter deixado um erro desse?! – meiling perguntou  
  
- Penso que talvez ele pensasse que não se ia fazer muito alarde por causa disso! Acho que eles não sabiam como o sr. Li é... obstinado!  
  
- Ele deveria estar com muita pressa, então...  
  
- Com certeza...  
  
- MAS COMO ASSIM VOCÊS JÁ SABIAM DISSO????!!!  
  
Sakura correu assustada para a cozinha. Shaoran estava andando de um lado para outro, vermelho de raiva, ouvindo alguma coisa no pequeno aparelho.  
  
- Por que diabos você não me contou nada?!!!  
  
Sakura olhou para ele, apreensiva... embora o conhecesse a pouco tempo, sabia que ele estava furioso por ter sido o último a saber  
  
- Claro... claro... claro!!!! – ele exclamou, quase gritando – Faça como quiser!!! Passe amanhã lá no escritório para podermos conversar!!!  
  
E desligou com violência o telefone. Deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira e começou a despentear ainda mais os cabelos. Sakura sentiu pena dele, mas de forma alguma demonstrou seus sentimentos...  
  
- E agora? – ela perguntou, timidamente  
  
- Ele irá amanhã no meu escritório para pegar as fitas da segurança e conversar mais calmamente sobre isso...  
  
- Mas... o que você acha disso?  
  
- O que?! – ele a olhou com cinismo – Saber que estou sendo enganado mais uma vez?! Eu acho excelente!!!  
  
Sakura sentiu-se magoada pelo tom dele... Poxa... ela estava apenas tentando ser gentil... ele percebeu o que passava pela cabeça dela e se arrependeu por ter sido tão grosso... adorava vê-la sorrir e detestava pensar que fora ele que magoara a moça...  
  
- Me desculpe, sakura! Você não tem culpa de nada!  
  
- Tudo bem! – ela falou, depois de um tempo – creio que você tem razão de ficar tão chateado...  
  
- Ainda bem que você me entende...  
  
Mais uma vez, como se tornara tão comum, seus olhares se prenderam... inconscientemente, ele se levantou e se aproximou da moça... e antes que sakura pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele lhe abraçou... forte... após hesitar um momento, ela correspondeu... ficaram abraçados um bom tempo, apenas sentindo os corações batendo em uníssono, acelerados...  
  
- Mas é ClARO!!! – alguém exclamou lá na sala. Trataram logo de se separar e encaminharam-se para a sala  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Eriol acaba de ter uma suposição que pode estar correta! – Tomoyo exclamou alegremente  
  
- E qual seria?! – Shaoran perguntou, ansioso  
  
- Bom... sabemos que o ladrão não fora cuidadoso ao deixar um detalhe tão óbvio quanto aquele, creio que ele possa ter cometido mais alguns deslizes...  
  
- Mas... Como? – Sakura perguntou, interessada  
  
- Bem... sabemos que só há uma maneira da pessoa ter sabido onde o Sr. Li guardara a receita, ou melhor, duas; uma é que alguém que sabia onde ele guardara tivesse contado para o ladrão... mas não creio que seja possível, pois a pessoa teria que saber de ante-mão onde estava guardado e teria que repassar essa informação seguramente, o que levaria tempo... já essa que é a mais provável... – Eriol hesitou e olhou a Shaoran – Creio que não vai gostar muito de ouvir isso...  
  
- Hiiragizawa, estou pronto para qualquer coisa...  
  
Mas ainda assim, ele ainda parecia bastante nervoso  
  
- Bom... Acho que alguém plantou uma câmera no seu escritório...  
  
Sakura fechou os olhos e se preparou para uma explosão de raiva, mas tudo que ouviu foi uma risada sarcástica e olhou surpresa para ele:  
  
- De certa forma, eu já esperava que fosse algo desse tipo! – ele começou a andar de um lado para outro, impaciente – E, suponho que você vá me dizer também que, de alguma forma, eles também tinha controle sobre a câmera do meu escritório...  
  
- É isso mesmo, mas... se for exatamente aquilo que estou pensando, a uma maneira de descobrir quanto tempo o ladrão se demorou no seu escritório, o que nos dará uma idéia de se ele tinha acesso total ao seu escritório...  
  
- Como?!  
  
- Bom, acho que, quando a pessoa entrou no escritório, deve ter desligado a câmera,e, depois deve ter feito um arranjo para que parecesse que não fora desligada... é como recortar as um pequeno pedaço de uma fita e juntar as duas partes...  
  
- Sei...  
  
- Então, creio que a pessoa não deve ter se preocupado em ajustar o relógio...  
  
- O relógio?!  
  
- Se ele cortou as partes da fita, o relógio com certeza se atrasou...  
  
- Mas o relógio é interno... não creio que fará diferença...  
  
- Pode ser... mas para não levantar suspeitas... pelo menos, não aparentemente, ele atrasou o relógio...  
  
- Eu entendo... e se compararmos com as outras câmeras... – de repente, ele se levantou e falou, bem animado – Está decidido, vamos todos ao meu escritório... agora!  
  
- Agora?! – espantou-se Tomoyo  
  
- Todos? – Eriol perguntou, calmo  
  
- Sim... a cada dia que passa, fico mais preocupado... perder essa receita não é só questão de negócios... há outras coisas envolvidas... muito mais sérias!  
  
O chofer de Shaoran abriu a porta da bela limusine e esperou que todos saíssem. Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Meiling saíram e, quando Sakura foi descer, Shaoran lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do veículo. Mas querendo muito tocá-lo de alguma maneira, ela preferiu ignorá-lo e saltou sem ajuda. O enorme edifício parecia sombrio, sem a costumeira atividade que se via nos dias úteis. Apenas algumas salas estava iluminadas e haviam alguns andaimes para a limpeza das janelas externas. Shaoran explicou:  
  
- Eu contratei uma equipe de limpeza para fazer a faxina no prédio todos os fins de semana...  
  
O segurança noturno pareceu surpreso ao ver tantas pessoas naquela estranha visita noturna, mas apenas cumprimentara educadamente o patrão. Os cinco pegaram o elevador e aguardaram, em silêncio. Tomoyo olhava curiosa para os lados e meiling cantarolava baixinho uma canção. Eriol sorria com seus próprios pensamentos e Shaoran franzia a testa, preocupado. Sakura havia levado Kero consigo e coçava-lhe as orelhas distraidamente. Finalmente, o elevador parou e eles caminharam pelo corredor em que sakura percorria todos os dias para chegar em sua salinha. Depois, entraram na pequena sala e, em seguida, adentraram pelo belo escritório do jovem. Tomoyo olhava para todos os lados, fascinada. Meiling soltou um longo assobio de admiração e Eriol riu disso. Shaoran foi até o seu computador e ligou-o  
  
- O que que vamos mesmo fazer aqui, Xiao Lang?  
  
- Vamos comparar algumas coisas... – ele respondeu, evasivo e Sakura teve certeza de que ele não queria levantar suspeitas.  
  
Ouviu-se um clique duplo no computador e a secretária, já familiarizada com este som, soube que ele desligara a câmera do seu escritório. Olhando para todos os lados e chama os outros para perto  
  
- Porque você desligou a câmera?- Sakura sibilou em seu ouvido inesperadamente, ele sorriu:  
  
- É o hábito! Mas creio que nem adiante isso, não é?  
  
- Isso mesmo! É bem provável que já saiba sobre... hum... você sabe-o-que! Claro que ele sabia que ela se referia ao enorme painel de segurança, mas mesmo assim, ele não o mostrou e Sakura achou que o problema estava em meiling, Tomoyo e eriol. A tela escura do computador, onde supostamente mostraria imagens do seu escritório, tinha um pequeno marcador de hora e data. Estava marcando 8:38. Ele checou outra câmera e viu que já eram 8:46!  
  
- Céus! Quase dez minutos de diferença! – Shaoran percebeu, abismado – como eu não percebi isto antes?!  
  
- Não havia motivo para que se desconfiasse, Sr. Li! – Eriol falou seriamente – Agora tudo que precisamos fazer é ver se há mais alguma câmera adiantada.  
  
E eles checaram. Os quinze minutos seguintes, eles checaram cada câmera, desde a salinha de sakura até o banheiro (aqui Tomoyo e Meiling exclamaram indignadas!), mas todas as câmeras estavam com horário exato. Desanimado, Shaoran religou a câmera com o duplo clique e suspirou  
  
- O que nós tiramos disso?  
  
- Que quem quer que fosse, não entrou pelo prédio... aparentemente...  
  
Sakura se aproximou da janela para ver a vista lá fora. A neve ainda caía, mas o inverno se aproximava do fim... Ela suspirou: Aquilo era tão estranho...! tudo acontecia tão depressa... que mal podia assimilar os fatos...  
  
Estava tão distraída que mal escutava a conversa em que os outros quatros conversavam...  
  
- Por onde uma pessoa poderia entrar sem que fosse visto? – perguntou Shaoran, mas para si mesmo do que para os outros, se deixando cair no sofá  
  
- Bom... se quer saber... – Meiling sentou-se ao lado do primo – eu acho que a única maneira de alguém entrar aqui, neste prédio, sem ser visto é... bem... é ter entrado diretamente no seu escritório.  
  
- Pode ser... é uma boa suposição... – Eriol sentou-se ao lado de meiling  
  
- Aqui neste edifício há tubulação de ar? – Tomoyo perguntou, sentando-se no braço do sofá  
  
- Tem sim, mas não há nenhuma saída no meu escritório... justamente porque há o risco de alguém chegar por lá até aqui...  
  
- Nem na sala da Sakura?  
  
- Não...  
  
- E pelo telhado? Aqui é o último andar...  
  
- Não há nenhuma abertura por aqui, na sala... ela é toda fechada... com exceção das portas e das janelas...  
  
- Mas... e elas? – sakura falou de repente  
  
Eles se aproximaram da janela, onde sakura apontava para o andaime de limpar janelas.  
  
- Acho que não, Sakura... – Eriol respondeu – Geralmente, essas equipes de limpeza limpam as janelas externa de quinze e quinze dias... certo sr. Li?  
  
- É verdade... como você sabe? – Shaoran perguntou, desconfiado  
  
- Bem... é que eu sou diretor de uma clínica médica... e tenho que cuidar desses pequenos detalhes também  
  
- Você é diretor de uma clínica? – meiling ficou interessada  
  
- E chefe da equipe médica de um hospital importante... – Ele falou, e, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, shaoran o viu com outra expressão no rosto a não ser o sorrisinho de mona-lisa: orgulho!  
  
- Uau!!! Que interessante! – tomoyo exclamou, admirada  
  
- Gente... eu sei que é um feito ser diretor de uma clínica, ser chefe da aquipe médica e ter tempo para tratar pacientes no apartamento, mas podemos voltar para o problema aqui?! – shaoran perguntou, consternado  
  
- Você está com ciúmes?! Que bonitinho...! – meiling provocou  
  
- Estou não...  
  
- Bom... – sakura cortou – Quer dizer que não haveria jeito mesmo disso está aí... convenientemente?  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio e, num impulso, Shaoran foi até o computador, mas, antes mesmo que ele ligasse o computador, sakura pos a mão encima da dele e lhe disse:  
  
- Aí a imagem é mínima... mesmo que você amplie... não vai dar para a gente ver muita coisa...  
  
- E o que você quer que eu faça?  
  
Ela indicou com a cabeça brevemente para a parede esquerda e ele entendeu  
  
- Ah, não!!! Nem pensar!  
  
- Por favor! – ela pediu  
  
- Não... você sabe... que...  
  
Shaoran tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não abrir aquele painel de segurança na frente daquelas pessoas, mas todos eles evaporaram de sua cabeça assim que seus olhos encontraram os dela... eram lindos... tão lindos como as águas calmas de regato calmo... pacífico... que inspiravam confiança... Ah, não! Aquele olhar era irresistível!!! 


	13. 10 Encarando a realidade parte II

Encarando a realidade parte II  
  
- ESTÁ BEM!!! – ele falou alto, aborrecido, assustando todo mundo – Mas se alguma coisa acontecer...  
  
- A culpa é minha, eu sei! – ela completou, rindo muito  
  
Pela primeira vez desde que trabalhava com ele, Sakura olhou de onde ele retirava o controle remoto: era de um fundo falso na terceira gaveta... muito inteligente... foi o que ela achou.  
  
- Bom... a Srta. Sakura achou melhor que nós víssemos essa imagem maior... bem maior... – ele lançou um olhar atravessado para Sakura – e suponho que só a uma maneira de fazer isso... mas peço, por favor, que nunca digam que tenho algo assim por aqui... e, mesmo que talvez meus "inimigos" já saibam da existência do que irei lhes mostrar, eu vou desligar a câmera de segurança!  
  
Ele deu um clique e a câmera desligou. Um clique depois, a parede esquerda começou a se mexer. Tomoyo, que estivera displicentemente encostada nela, quase levou um tombo e recuou, muito surpresa. Shaoran ligou o painel com mais um clique e várias partes do edifício foram mostradas, uma em cada tela. Depois de mais uns chiques, ele acessou o arquivo interno e colocou as imagens de domingo passado, no horário em que suspeitavam que todo teria acontecido.  
  
- Sr. Li, pode, por favor, ampliar a parte da janela? – pediu Eriol, franzindo a testa tanto que suas sobrancelhas quase se encontravam na ponte do nariz Assim ele o fez e eles viram, então, que o andaime de limpeza estivera lá domingo passado!!  
  
- Mas... então... porque estão limpando outra vez?!!! – Meiling perguntou, tolamente: ainda não havia compreendido a situação  
  
- Para mim, eu acho que não! – eriol falou – Eu acho que acabamos de descobrir como o ladrão chegou a sua janela.  
  
- Mas é tudo trancado à noite!  
  
- Nem tudo! – lembrou-o sakura – você se lembra que o trinco de uma das janelas está quebrado?! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e reclamou, zangada – Eu não lhe disse para mandar logo consertar?!! Mas você vivia dizendo que não tinha tempo! E além de ter deixado um bom lugar para o ladrão entrar, essa janela vive abrindo quando bate um vento super forte!!  
  
- Tá, tá, já entendi!!! Vou mandar concertar amanhã mesmo!  
  
- Não pode! – tomoyo falou, de repente – Eu leio muitos romances policiais e sei que pode haver algum indício na janela que leve até o ladrão. Uma impressão digital, DNA, fibras de tecido...  
  
- Finalmente aqueles contos que você vive comprando estão servindo para alguma coisa! – Meiling retrucou, sarcástica  
  
- Mas creio mesmo que a Srta. Daidouji esteja certa! – Eriol falou, muito calmo – é melhor chamar o responsável pelas investigações...  
  
Shaoran suspirou  
  
- Vocês estão certos! – ele desligou o painel, recolocou a parede no lugar e desligou a câmera com um clique – Assim que deixar vocês em casa, vou ligar para ele!  
  
Como não havia mais nada o que fazer, eles saíram da sala e se dirigiram para o elevador. Sakura conversava com meiling animadamente sobre alguma coisa em que elas viram na tv e Tomoyo e Eriol discutiam sobre os livros policiais que já haviam lido. Shaoran estava calado, pensando em como fora estúpido em não ter notado tantas falhas antes...  
  
Depois de algum tempo, o elevador chegou e eles entraram. Meiling e sakura agora haviam entrado na conversa de Eriol e Tomoyo e falavam sobre os diversos programas policiais que eles gostavam de assistir e Shaoran pensou que estava na hora de começar a assistir mais televisão... resolveu pensar em outras coisas, até que aquele elevador lerdo chegasse no térreo... mas sua mente foi trazida de volta a realidade bruscamente quando Tomoyo comentou:  
  
- Por falar em filmagens, eu gostaria de saber porque o Sr. Li tem uma duas câmeras diferentes...  
  
Ele ficou ereto e perguntou, muito tenso, a Tomoyo:  
  
- Como assim... duas câmeras? Por acaso... você olhou duas?!  
  
- Não... é porque quando você liga e desliga pelo computador, eu sempre escuto dois cliques...  
  
- Bem... é porque sempre foi assim... – ele explicou, parecendo muito aliviado – Eu também estranhei no início, mas depois acostumei...  
  
- Mas... – Tomoyo insistiu – Quando você desliga pelo controle remoto, só se ouve um clique... é como... se desligasse uma câmera... e, no computador, é como se desligasse duas...  
  
Shaoran arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando por instantes para a garota, muito surpreso, então, do nada, ele deu um murro no botão que parava o elevador. Olharam todos surpresos para o rapaz, que perguntou:  
  
- Você tem certeza do que você está falando?  
  
- Claro! Vocês nunca repararam que é diferente? – Tomoyo retrucou, surpresa  
  
- Não havia motivos para se reparar... – Shaoran retrucou, sombrio. Apertou o botão e o elevador recomeçou a descer – Mas agora há!  
  
O dia seguinte passou sem novidades, para Sakura... trabalhara direto o dia inteiro e já estava no fim do expediente de terça-feira. Era verdade que, desde que o sr. Li deixara Eriol, ela meiling e Tomoyo no edifício, ele não dera mais notícias. E, quando chegava ao trabalho, ele apenas murmurava um bom-dia ou boa-tarde, chamava-a apenas para ela realizar alguns pequenos serviços, estava sempre sério e nem se dignava a olhar para ela... e ela queria muito conversar sobre o que ele falara com o Sr. Tsukishiro... mas ele parecia estar sempre muito ocupado!  
  
Quando ela se espantou, viu que já eram mais de seis horas e que já era hora de sair... ela pegou sua bolsa e foi até a sala dele... abriu sem mesmo bater e encaminhou-se até a escrivaninha, onde ele trabalhava, concentrado, em seu computador... ela pigarreou para chamar sua atenção, mas ele nem se mexeu. Ela pigarreou outra vez e nada. Como ela não estava muito afim de brincar ou ficar em pé esperando, ela foi direto ao ponto:  
  
- Sr. Li, meu horário acabou e eu já estou indo para casa! Cuide-se bem e... não esqueça de fechar as janelas...  
  
Ele a olhou com um olhar muito atravessado, mas ela nem ficou preocupada: ele não estava lhe tratando direito, então ela também não trataria bem!  
  
Ela lhe deu as costas e encaminhou-se para a porta, quando tocou a maçaneta, ele lhe disse:  
  
- Se você sair deste prédio, pode crer que está despedida!  
  
- por que razão? – ela lhe perguntou, ainda com a mão da maçaneta  
  
- Por me desobedecer!!!  
  
Ela pensou um pouco, então...  
  
- Não é uma boa razão!!!  
  
E saiu, ignorando que ele lhe chamava.  
  
Ela andou calmamente até o elevador, que, para sua sorte, já estava no andar. Quando virou-se para apertar o botão térreo, ela viu o seu chefe saindo da sala e aparentemente, procurando-a. ele a viu no elevador, as portas já se fechando...  
  
- KINOMOTO, É MELHOR VOCÊ ESPERAR SENÃO... Não deu para escutar mais nado porque a porta se fechou... e ela riu super alto.  
  
Assim que chegou em casa, ela deu um bocejo cansado. Nossa, a verdade era que trabalhara bastante esses dias! Colocou as chaves encima da mesinha e checou a secretária eletrônica. Havia cinco mensagens. Uma era de Tomoyo, pedindo que Sakura ligasse urgente para ela. A outra era de Meiling, também pedindo que ela ligasse urgente. E as outras três eram o sr. Li, fazendo ameaças por ela ter saído do escritório sem permissão. Depois de rir bastante, ela pegou telefone e quando terminou de discar o último número do celular de tomoyo, a porta se abriu e a própria entrou, parecendo muito excitada  
  
- Eu já ia mesmo te ligar! O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ah, você nem sabe!!! – Tomoyo falou, retirando o casaco  
  
- Você veio direto da faculdade?!  
  
- Foi!!! Ai, você nem sabe...!!  
  
Mas antes que Tomoyo falasse mais alguma coisa, a porta se abriu outra vez e meiling entrou, parecendo tão contente quanto Tomoyo  
  
- Que bom que eu encontrei vocês duas aqui!!! Tenho uma novidade que é demais!!!  
  
- Ah, não! Eu cheguei primeiro e vou contar primeiro!!!! – tomoyo falou  
  
- Não se eu não deixar!!! – meiling falou, alegremente  
  
Elas ficaram em silêncio, como se analisando e então gritaram, ao mesmo tempo:  
  
- EU VOU PARA HONG KONG!!!  
  
Elas se olharam, sorrindo de orelha a orelha  
  
- Verdade?! – Sakura perguntou, interessada  
  
- Eu vou porque meu primo vai... depois de eu insistir bastante e prometer que não ia brigar com ninguém, ele disse que eu poderia ir, contando que eu voltasse para cá!  
  
- E eu vou porque vai haver uma grande reunião de grandes empresas e minha mãe acha que seria bom eu ir para adquirir algum interesse por negócios...!  
  
- Xiao lang também vai para esse negócio aí... e eu vou também supostamente para adquirir mais experiência... – ela fez um gesto com as mão de quem diz "e quem se importa com isso?" e continuou – O que realmente interessa é que eu vou poder ver minha mãe outra vez e o meu noivo...  
  
Sakura ficou emocionada com o brilho que os olhos da chinesa adquiriram um brilho radiante ao falar dele  
  
- E eu vou conhecê-lo e ver se eu o aprovo!! – Tomoyo falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e elas riram  
  
- E quando vocês vão?  
  
- Eu vou sábado. – meiling falou  
  
- E eu, domingo! Que pena que você não vai... – Tomoyo falou  
  
- Tudo bem! Eu me viro sem vocês muito bem... será que eu vou ter uma folga lá no trabalho?  
  
- Acho que sim... não vai ter mesmo nada para você fazer por lá...  
  
- Seria bom... eu poderia...  
  
- Se você for me dizer que vai para casa, não vai me surpreender... – Tomoyo falou em um tom debochado  
  
- Mas era isso mesmo! Como você sabia?!  
  
- Simples: é o que você sempre faz, querida! Não que eu queira que você veja seu pai e seu irmão de vez em quando, mas... você precisa viver um pouco mais...  
  
- Então... o que você quer que eu faça, Tomoyo?!  
  
Ela hesitou, mas disse, firmemente:  
  
- Arrume um namorado!  
  
- Ah, não!!! Lá vem você de novo com essa história!!! – Sakura se levantou do sofá, meio aborrecida  
  
- Mas... faz um tempão que você não sai com ninguém!  
  
- É verdade...! – Meiling observou, pensativa – desde que eu conheço você, eu nunca a vi sair para ir a um encontro!  
  
- Eu vou dizer o que eu vivo dizendo para a tomoyo: não tem ninguém interessante!  
  
Mas logo lhe ocorreu que aquilo não era verdade... havia sim encontrado alguém que mexera com seu coração... embora nunca fosse aceitar aquilo...!  
  
- É claro! Sakura, pensa que eu não vejo?! Você não ajuda!!! Toda vez que a gente sai, tem cabeça que só falta sair do lugar de tanto virar para lhe olhar passar!  
  
- Engraçado... eu nunca vejo isso!!!  
  
- É porque você não quer enxergar!!! – Tomoyo exclamou, indignada – Pensa que eu não vejo?! Você anda com o olhar baixo!!! Então... não tem mesmo que olhar... a não ser que você espera que o homem dos seus sonhos seja um anão!  
  
Meiling deu uma risada baixa e tomoyo continuou:  
  
- Você precisa sair de casa... conhecer novas pessoas... não pode ficar sofrendo por causa de...  
  
- Tomoyo, você sabe que eu detesto falar sobre isso!!!  
  
- Tudo bem... mas... por que você não sai com alguém?  
  
- Com quem... por exemplo?  
  
- Que tal o médico? – meiling Sugeriu  
  
- Você está falando do Eriol? – Sakura perguntou, rindo  
  
- É! Por que não?! – Tomoyo gostou da idéia – Ele é bonito, simpático, inteligente, tem uma ótima carreira... ta certo que ele um pouco esquisito, mas é uma pessoa legal!  
  
Quatro andares abaixo, Eriol deu um forte espirro  
  
- Será que alguém está falando de mim? – Ele riu consigo mesmo  
  
- Ah... mas tem algo nele que eu não gosto... sei lá...  
  
- Sakura... sempre tem algo que você não gosta em alguém... mas você precisa namorar um pouquinho!  
  
- Por que não o tal investigador que vocês conhecem? – Meiling sugeriu mais uma vez  
  
- Pois é! E eu sei que você tinha uma quedinha por ele quando éramos menores...!  
  
- O yukito?! Vocês não sabem?! Ele já é casado!!! A não ser que vocês sugiram que eu seja apenas a outra!  
  
Aquilo era mentira! Yukito ainda não era casado, mas ela não queria que elas continuassem com aquela conversa chata  
  
- Bom... eu estou super cansada e mais do que mereço um descanso! Portanto, se já acabaram de dizer as novidades... tchau!!!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Sem mas, Tomoyo! Vá para casa! Depois a gente conversa melhor!  
  
Ela tanto fez que as duas, embora amuadas e ainda com um monte de coisas que queria dizer para ela, saíram. Assim que fechou a porta, sakura suspirou. Estava cansada de receber esse tipo de sermão de Tomoyo... principalmente porque sabia que a amiga tinha razão... Tinha que conhecer outros homens... e esquecer... certas lembranças...  
  
Sacudiu a cabeça, pra afastar certos pensamentos ruins... os seus fantasmas, como costumava dizer que eram...  
  
Tirou os óculos e se olhou no espelho que ficava pendurado no corredor... o que viu foi a imagem de uma jovem de olhos verdes, nariz reto e gracioso, com rosto em forma de coração e cabelos firmemente presos no coque... soltou-os. Eles caíram ao redor de seu rosto, emoldurando-o e o tornando mais jovem do que ela aparentava ser... mas sua alma...  
  
Voltou para sala e ligou o som... e a sala se encheu pelo doce embalo da canção...  
  
My Papa told me to stay out of trouble  
  
Meu pai me disse para ficar longe de encrenca.  
  
When you've found your man, make sure he's for real  
  
"Quando você encontrar seu homem, tenha certeza de que ele é real!".  
  
I've learnt that nothing really lasts for ever  
  
Aprendi que nada realmente dura para sempre.  
  
I sleep the scars I wear that won't heal  
  
Eu durmo com as cicatrizes que me acostumei de não se curarão.  
  
Sakura arregalou os olhos... conhecia bem aquela música e achou, de repente, que ela combinava bem com ela...  
  
They won't heal  
  
Elas não curarão.  
  
Cos' every time I seem to fall in love  
  
Pois toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
I find the heart but then I hit the wall  
  
Eu acho o coração, mas então me choco com a parede,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
That's the call, that's the game  
  
Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo  
  
and the pain stays the same  
  
e a dor continua a mesma.  
  
Ela escutou um miado ali parte e descobriu seu gatinho, o Kero, fazendo traquinagens com o sobretudo dela... e isso a fez lembrar de quem lhe dera o animalzinho...  
  
I'm walking down this empty road to nowhere  
  
Estou descendo esta estrada vazia para nenhuma lugar.  
  
I pass by the houses and blocks I once knew  
  
Eu passo pelas casas e quadras que uma vez conheci.  
  
My mama told me not to mess with sorrow  
  
Minha mãe me disse para não me misturar com a tristeza  
  
But I always did, and Lord, I still do  
  
mas eu sempre faço, e Deus, ainda faço.  
  
I'm still breaking the rule  
  
Eu continuo quebrando as regras.  
  
(I kick it up, I kick it down)  
  
(Eu chuto encima. eu chuto embaixo.)  
  
Pensar nele virara rotina... não porque realmente quisesse pensar nele, mas era quase impossível não lembrar daquela fisionomia tão atraente, daquela voz tão grave e doce... seu toque...  
  
Cos' every time I seem to fall in love  
  
Pois toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
I find the heart but then I hit the wall  
  
Eu acho o coração, mas então me choco com a parede,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
That's my real middle name  
  
Esse é o meu verdadeiro nome do meio,  
  
and It has Always been the same  
  
ele sempre foi o mesmo.  
  
That's the call, that's the game  
  
Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo  
  
and the pain stays the same  
  
e a dor continua a mesma.  
  
Por que era tão difícil tirá-lo da cabeça?! Por que não conseguia controlar as próprias batidas do coração quando o via? Por que era tão doloroso estar no mesmo lugar que ele e não poder tocá-lo?! E Por que se sentia daquele jeito???!!!  
  
Sem mesmo que ela tivesse percebido, lágrimas começaram a cair e rolar pelo seu rosto e ela escorregou pela parede, como se não conseguisse mais sustentar-se nas próprias pernas...  
  
I still feel the heat  
  
Eu ainda sinto o calor  
  
(Slowly fallin' from the sky)  
  
(vagarosamente caindo do céu)  
  
And the taste of the kissing  
  
e o sabor do beijo.  
  
Shattered by rain  
  
Destruída pela chuva  
  
(comin' tumblin' from behind)  
  
(desmoronando por trás)  
  
and the wild holy war  
  
e a selvagem guerra santa.  
  
Subitamente... entendeu...  
  
Era tão simples que se assustou por não ter percebido antes... mas, ao mesmo tempo, tornava as coisas muito complicadas... mais complicadas do que já eram...  
  
Apaixonara-se...  
  
Estava perdidamente apaixonada por um homem que era para si como o próprio sol era para a lua: vivendo dois mundos diferentes, centrados em dois estados de tempo tão desiguais... não podiam estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Era impossível o amor deles...  
  
"Assim como é o meu!" e aquela constatação só a fez sofrer ainda mais...  
  
(I kick it up, I kick it down)  
  
(Eu chuto emcima. Eu chuto embaixo)  
  
Cos' every time I seem to fall in love  
  
E toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
I find the heart but then I hit the wall  
  
Encontro as rosas morrendo no chão,  
  
CRASH! BOOM! BANG!  
  
That's the call, that's the game  
  
Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo  
  
and the pain stays the same  
  
e a dor continua a mesma.  
  
That's my real middle name  
  
Esse é o meu verdadeiro nome do meio,  
  
and It has Always been the same  
  
ele sempre foi o mesmo.  
  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
  
It has always been the same  
  
ele sempre foi o mesmo.  
  
It has always been the same  
  
ele sempre foi o mesmo  
  
...  
  
O disco parou e tudo ficou silencioso... Lá fora, a cidade continuava em seu ritmo frenético... mas, dentro do pequeno apartamento escuro, o tempo pareceu parar... Sakura pensava em como fora tola em se apaixonar por um homem como ele! Como pudera sucumbir aos encantos dele daquela maneira?! Como fora estúpida, burra... Mas a sua razão lhe dizia que ela não tivera escolha... e seu coração se oprimia, ao pensamento de que nunca poderiam ficar juntos...  
  
Sua tristeza de repente se transformou em raiva e ela se deitou no chão, socando-o como se isso fosse capaz de tirar de seu peito tudo que a sufocava... Não podia ser... não podia ser...  
  
Sua lágrimas se tornaram cada vez mais grossas e amarguradas...  
  
De novo seu coração era roubado por alguém que não podia ganhar... alguém com quem jamais poderia estar junto, por causa de sua posição social e de sua tradição... um homem com quem jamais poderia passar o resto da sua vida junto...  
  
- Amo-o... amo-o e jamais poderei lhe dizer isso! – ela admitiu, pela primeira vez, em voz alta, o que só tornava as coisas mais difíceis  
  
Agora, ela finalmente percebia o quanto o amava... um sentimento muito forte que foi, aos pouquinhos, se avolumando em seu peito até explodir, como um vulcão... Mas nada poderia fazer a não ser esquecê-lo... sabia que tentar conquistar- lhe o coração era inútil...  
  
Então ela chorou... chorou como se cada lágrima fosse um pedacinho do amor e paixão que sentia por ele... seu corpo inteiro protestava pela dureza do chão e pela frieza do ambiente, mas ela não parecia se importar...  
  
Ela chorou para que na manhã seguinte ela vivesse um dia normal, como outro qualquer, como se nada tivesse acontecido... porque ninguém nunca saberia o que ela sentia, nunca...  
  
E assim foi até que ela se sentisse entorpecida... calma... e leve como uma nuvem... o sono veio e daquele jeito ela dormiu, deitada no chão frio do corredor, tal qual ela se sentia: desamparada e sozinha...  
  
Bom... ficou um pouco dramático esse final, vocês podem até pensar... mas pensem... se você fosse uma pessoa que amasse muito uma outra pessoa, mas soubesse que não podiam ficar juntos... eu acho que é até pouco...  
  
Eu na verdade não sei como reagiria porque nunca passei realmente por isso, mas imagino que seria assim... e cada um tem seu jeito de reagir...  
  
Bom... vocês talvez estejam se perguntando o que aconteceu comigo... bem... o computador pegou um vírus muito chato que atrapalhou tudo... e a memória do meu computador estava super suja... entendam que onde eu moro a rua é de terra... e é meio perto da praia aí já viu, né?  
  
Pois é... legal... bem... eu vou responder as reviews!  
  
Saki-san: Que bom que vc gostou... e, cá para nós, quem não gostaria de ser a Sakura quando o Shaoran está no meio?!  
  
Kath Klein: Obrigada por deixar um review! Sabe, eu adoro suas histórias, embora nunca tenha deixado um review nelas... eu também sou meio preguiçosa... mas tudo bem!!  
  
Obrigada! Obrigadinha! Obrigadão!!! Eheheh...!  
  
Ah! Bem... na verdade, não é problema do FF. Net, não... sou eu mesmo que, na hora de escrever, tenho a mania de deixar em minúscula e o meu corretor ortográfico é meio estranho...! Mas nesse capítulo eu dei uma revisada e fiz o possível para não deixar em minúsculas o que era em maiúscula!!  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: Nossa, menina!!! Que imaginação, hein?!!! Você me deixou com vontade de arrumar um namorado só para poder sentir o que você descreveu...  
  
Mas sabe que era uma boa idéia? Tudo bem que eu não descrevi o que aconteceu logo depois daquele beijo, mas é porque cada um imagina uma coisa... eheheh! Assim como você fez!  
  
E não é coisa de louco ficar imaginando o que acontece depois! Eu fico fazendo isso!!!! Eheheh...  
  
Que bom que você gostou e que bom que você riu... eu sinto que me realizei...  
  
Xianya: Se você gosta tanto de capítulos longos, deve ter gostado deste também... não se esqueça de deixar mais um review...  
  
Merry-Anne (reviews I e II): HUMMM... quer dizer que vc já ondou roubando chocolates da boca de alguém?! Uau, que legal...!  
  
Obrigada... se eu precisar de ajuda com a fic, sei que você vi me ajudar...!!!  
  
Yume Rinku: Uou!!! Eu neguei que a pérola era dele!!! e pode ser que seja... mas você realmente não sabe como a pérola foi parar lá... bom... de qualquer forma, nos próximos capítulos, a história vai se desenrolar e muita coisa vai ser explicada...  
  
O Yuki-goibinha (eu adorei esse termo!!!) apareceu de penetra, assim como o Kero... mas agora eu vejo que vai haver muita utilidade para eles...  
  
Paciência... que logo, logo vai haver muitas cenas românticas...  
  
Doidinha (?) – Khaty: Quem será...?! Já que você não quer apostar, você vai ter esperar um pouca até esse caso ser resolvido também... e do jeito que eu crio casos... talvez demore um pouco!!!  
  
Miaka: Se você achou que eu terminei na melhor parte... o que vc achou deste capítulo agora?  
  
Anaisa: Tudo bem você ter colocado o review depois... eu também fui meio negligente... eheheh...  
  
E não sou má! Na verdade, sou até bem boazinha... comparada a outros autores... eheheh...  
  
Andei meio sem tempo de ler fics essa semana porque estava trabalhando somente na minha... mas agora eu vou ver se eu arranjo um tempinho!  
  
Dani Glatz: Eu também adoraria os dois... e mais um namorado... (suspiro!)...por falar nisso, dia 12 está chegando e eu vou passar sozinha outra vez... mas isso não vem ao caso!  
  
Que bom que você está gostando da fic (eu sempre falo isso!)  
  
Bom... faça a sua aposta! Se você diz que foi o Juta... mas talvez não seja! E não se preocupe: eu posso lhe garantir que o Li não vai pensar que foi ela (pelo menos, não diretamente!) que roubou a receita!!!  
  
Isis Kazue: Ai! Me senti tão culpada quando li o seu review!!! Embora não tenha sido eu, eu me senti mal... mas agora está tudo bem e o computador já está legal... eu só espero que não aconteça algo assim outra vez e que eu possa postar os capítulos todo domingo...  
  
Pepercat: Nossa! Fantástico...?! que legal!!! Bom... me desculpe tb por ter demorado tanto para postá-lo... eu quero mesmo está próximo domingo atualizando-o...  
  
Diu-chan: Obrigada!!!  
  
Ah... vc é maninha da Yoruki? Bem que eu estranhei quando vc chamou o Eriol de papai... mas agora está explicado!!!  
  
AI... desculpa pela demora do capítulo 10... o 11, espero, não vai demorar...  
  
Julia Kinomoto Li: Obrigadão...!!  
  
Eu ainda não li a sua fic, mas já dei uma olhada no Plot da história e ela parece muito interessante... vou ler e depois eu deixarei um review, ok?  
  
M. Sheldon: No problem sobre a review!! Essas coisas acontecem...!  
  
Cara... que ótimo você gosta das cenas que eu faço deles... eu sempre tenho um cuidado todo especial na hora em que escrevo-as... e é muito gostoso tb... as vezes, eu ponho na tela do computador coisas que eu gostaria de sentir ou que eu gostaria de viver... e transmito tudo para a Sakura... é muito bom escrever essa fic!  
  
Realmente, esse chocolate deve ser bom...! vc já provou um chocolate da Nestlé chamado Sensação? É mais ou menos daquele jeito que eu imagino o bombom, mas mil vezes mais gostoso!!!  
  
Gosto de mistérios! Os romances e os programas que disse que a Tomoyo gosta de assistir refletem o que eu gosto de assistir e ler... e agora é que a fic vai começar a esquentar...  
  
E vai, de diversas maneiras... mas, antes de me despedir, gostaria de deixar uma coisa registrada: apartir dos próximos capítulos, eu vou começar a mudar as características do Eriol e da Tomoyo. Fãs e filhos deles, por favor, não me matem, mas é preciso que haja essa mudança por dois motivos:  
  
Um: eu já cansei do Eriol sempre sorrindo feito Mona-lisa e sabendo de tudo! E da Tomoyo sempre sendo tão sabichona! Essas coisas vão mudar... que tal um Eriol que mulherengo e uma Tomoyo sem sorte com os homens?! Eheheh... não vou dizer mais nada!!  
  
Dois: É preciso! A história que eu tenho para eles precisa que haja essa mudança! Se der tudo certo, eu tenho certeza de que vcs vão gostar...  
  
Obs: A música que eu coloquei nesse capítulo se chama Crash! Boom! Bang!, do roxette e eu recomendo! É linda!  
  
Bom... por hj é só... um beijão a todos que lêem minha fic e, please, não esqueça de colocarem suas reviews... e email-me!!!  
  
Submit review – Go!  
  
By Cherryhi 


	14. 11 Sotaque Inglês parte I

**Oi, galerinha bacana!  
  
Gentem... uau! Mais um capítulo enorme! Na verdade, de tanto eu fazer capítulos grandes, o Documento "um admirador especial" original, no qual escrevo, já tem mais de 100 páginas!! Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de escrever tanto! E olha que agora que estamos do 11º capítulo! É muita coisa!!!  
  
Tudo certo, postei no domingo... vamos a mais um capítulo de "um admirador especial" – Sotaque Inglês (Ps: vocês devem estar se perguntando... 'que raios de nome de capítulo é esse?! Bem... no decorrer da história vocês vão entender...)  
  
%Só para informar: Um dia eu comprarei os direitos de CCS, mas enquanto isso não acontece, preciso informar (de muita má vontade!) que CCS (por enquanto!!!) pertence ao CLAMP!!! XO!!!%  
  
Sotaque inglês parte I  
**  
Um barulho estridente a acordou. Ela olhou em volta, assustada, querendo saber aonde estava... então, lembrou-se da noite passada e de sua incrível descoberta... e automaticamente, ela lembrou-se dele... do seu amado... sem querer, ela sorriu, porque mesmo que não quisesse, era algo involuntário...  
  
Mesmo que nunca fosse admitir, no íntimo, sabia que se apaixonara pelo homem ideal: bonito, educado, rico, inteligente, de boa família... mas o grande rompante, o grande problema era justamente esse, a família... Seu sorriso sumiu.  
  
O clã Li obviamente era uma dessas famílias em que a tradição vinha em primeiro lugar. Não importava se os seus componentes fossem infelizes pelo resto da vida, desde que aquilo que foi imposto a milhares de anos fosse seguido a risca... como a história do colar de pérolas negras...  
  
Ao lembrar-se dele, Sakura lembrou-se de outro bom motivo para que ele jamais ficasse com ela: a tal pérola perdida. Se o que Meiling falara fosse verdade, seu querido Shaoran jamais poderia casar-se com ninguém, enquanto não achasse aquela maldita pérola! E só um casamento poderia apaziguar um pouco a raiva da família por ele não ter escolhido uma jovem a altura da família...  
  
De repente, ela notou o quanto seus sentimentos eram fortes: percebeu que, se ele pedisse para que ela fugisse com ele, ela iria até o fim do mundo, só para ficar com ele... mas tratou logo tirar essa idéia boba da cabeça. Ele jamais fugiria com ela porque, mesmo que ele gostasse dela do mesmo jeito que ela gostava dele, ele jamais contradiria o Clã outra vez...  
  
O que será que acontecera para que ele tivesse que perder a pérola? As resposta continuavam um mistério... e será que ele realmente a perdeu?  
  
Uma chamazinha pequena de esperança começou a brilhar nela... e se de repente ele a deu para que Meiling a escondesse?!! Sakura bem que achou que ela escondia alguma coisa e poderia ser muito bem o fato de que a pérola estava com ela!!! Se fosse isso mesmo... então...  
  
Mas, então, ela caiu em si: para que ela pudesse se casar com ele, tinha que acontecer uma coisa muito importante antes: ele tinha que amá-la primeiro! Era um detalhe que ela já estava esquecendo... então pensou que era impossível ele amá-la... uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e subitamente ela se lembrou porque ainda estava deitada no chão do corredor, ainda com a roupa da noite anterior com Kero lambendo os dedos do seus pés...  
  
- Eu não posso mais chorar!!! O que eu tenho que fazer é esquecer esse sentimento! Não faz sentido lutar por uma coisa que já não é minha!!! E eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia mais chorar por isso!  
  
Resoluta, ela levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Dormir no chão duro da sala não fora um bom exercício e agora pagava o preço, sentindo suas juntas latejarem. Viu pelo relógio pendurado no corredor que ainda era muito cedo e deu uma passada no espelho. Viu uma Sakura cansada, com olhos meio inchados e vermelhos, a maquiagem escorrida pelo rosto e os cabelos completamente embaraçados. Ela sorriu, fazendo piada de si mesma, dizendo que estava parecendo um monstro!  
  
Ainda sorrindo, ela foi tomar banho...  
  
Chegou como sempre no horário no escritório. Ajeitou inconscientemente o óculos e adentrou pela portaria. Como sempre, aquilo estava uma movimentação só, um entra e sai de gente que tinha que continuar as suas vidas...  
  
"assim como eu!" pensou, resoluta, e encaminhou-se ara a recepção. Dirgiu- se a Yuki, uma das recepcionista de que gostava e perguntou:  
  
- Bom dia Yuki! O Sr. Li já chegou?  
  
- Ainda não, Sakura! – ela sorriu – Mas creio que não vá ficar muito contente em vê-lo!  
  
- Ué, por que?  
  
- Bom... Hen, o meu noivo que trabalha lá no andar de vocês, comentou comigo que ontem, depois que você saiu, ficou rogando um monte de pragas por que você fez ele de bobo! Ele disse que vai despedi-la!!  
  
Sakura apenas sorriu, com falsa doçura:  
  
- Que ele despeça! Agora eu não sei onde ele vai encontrar uma secretária tão complacente como eu!  
  
Elas riam, mas foram interrompidas por uma voz desagradável:  
  
- garanto a você, Kinomoto, que muitas seriam mais complacente e eficientes do que você.  
  
Elas se viraram e viram Haiashi Hongo, uma outra recepcionista, que escutara a conversa toda. Nem Yuki nem Sakura gostavam dela, pois a garota se achava a tal, só porque tinha cabelos loiros longos (que Sakura acreditava fielmente serem oxigenados!) e olhos azuis. Embora fosse muito bonita, era aquele tipo de beleza vulgar, duvidosa. E seu caráter era também duvidoso! Só os homens gostava dela, mas somente porque era bonita! E nenhuma das recepcionista gostavam dela, muito menos Sakura. Haiashi, então, também não ia muito com a cara dela e debochava muitíssimo dos óculos da jovem secretária.  
  
Sorrindo cinicamente, Sakura falou então para Yuki:  
  
- Yuki, você escutou algum coisa? Acho que ouvi um sapo coaxar, mas não tenho certeza...  
  
- Acho então que devemos mandá-la pro lugar de onde veio: o pântano!  
  
Elas riram e Haiashi fechou a cara, dizendo:  
  
- Podem rir, mas se eu fosse você, kinomoto, eu tomaria cuidado! Ontem o Sr. Li saiu fumegando de raiva de você! Parecia estar bem disposta a matá- la! E, sinceramente, essa não é uma má idéia! - Se ele quiser, ele pode me despedir! Mas aí não vai ter adiantado ele ter me implorado pra ficar quando eu fui contratada.  
  
Haiashi fechou a cara outra vez e foi para o outro canto da recepção. Yuki olhou sobriamente para ela:  
  
- Essa Hongo! Eu a odeio! Imagina que ela fica dando encima do meu noivo?!  
  
- Se eu fosse você, Yuki, eu dava logo um corretivo nela. Se você quiser, a gente pode levar ela para o beco depois do expediente e a gente dava uma lição nela! – ela falou, brincado, esfregando as mãos  
  
- Larga de ser boba! – mas a moça ria muito – Ah! Sim! Eu e Hen vamos nos casar daqui a um mês, isto é, se eu não o matar até lá e eu gostaria muito que você comparecesse! Está aqui o convite!!  
  
- Claro que eu vou. Obrigada Yuki! Bom, agora eu preciso subir...!  
  
- Um momento, Sakura! – Sakura, que já havia se afastado alguns passos, voltou outra vez. Ela lhe estendeu um envelope pardo, grande e onde na frente se lia "Li Xiao Lang" – creio que esse envelope seja para o Sr. Li, embora esteja em Chinês, imagino.  
  
Se não for e se ele não matá-la por causa de ontem, pode pedir para que ele traduza o que está escrito e para que eu possa enviá-lo ao destinatário correto?  
  
- Não... eu creio que esse envelope seja mesmo para o Sr. Li! Entregarei assim que ele chegar.  
  
Se despediu de Yuki outra vez e pegou um elevador lotado. Enquanto aguardava pacientemente que ele chegasse ao último andar, ela olhou com curiosidade para o envelope. Era fino e pardo e estava escrito com ideogramas diferentes. A única coisa que estava em romaji era o nome "Li Xiao Lang" ela apalpou o envelope, curiosa, e percebeu que, aparentemente, só continha uma folha. O elevador parou no último andar e a moça atravessou os corredores, cumprimentando alguém aqui e ali, mas quase completamente distraída pelo envelope. Sentia que algo não estava bem...  
  
Chegando em sua salinha, ela sentou-se e passou a mão nos cabelos, ajeitando-os inconscientemente. Ainda estava distraída, olhando para o envelope. Então tranqüilizou-se, pensando que não devia ser algo assim tão ruim e seus pensamentos se rumaram para outros caminhos... e, então, ela se deu conta que seria a primeira vez que o veria depois que havia descoberto que o amava! Com o coração batendo rápido, ela pensou no que sentiria ao vê- lo com as costumeiras roupas escuras, os cabelos despenteados, os belos olhos penetrantes e sorriso enigmático de sempre. Só de imaginá-lo ali, na sua frente, fez com que seu coração disparasse e seu sangue corresse mais rápido e seu corpo! Tratou, então, de afastar aqueles pensamentos perigosos de sua cabeça... ligou o computador. Precisava distrair-se. Começou a digitar lá algumas coisas e, antes que desse conta, havia escrtito:  
  
"Por que meu coração te escolheu?  
  
O que você tem que os outros homens da terra não tem?  
  
O que você vê quando seu olhar alcança o meu e parece penetrar dentro da minha alma?  
  
O Que você sente quando você me toca provocando arrepios em meu corpo?  
  
O que você sentiu quando me beijou?  
  
Porque você me embriagou com seu toque, sua voz e seu olhar e me afogou com seu beijo..."  
  
Sakura se assustou com a intensidade de seus sentimentos e fez menção de apertar o botão para apagar tudo. Porém pensou melhor e resolveu salvar o que havia escrito, em um arquivo protegido com senha. Nunca se sabe... ele vivia bisbilhotando tudo! Nesse instante, a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Sakura sentiu o tempo parar... era impressão sua ou ele tava mais bonito do que sempre. Ele lhe olhou e lhe sorriu, contrariando seu estado de humor soturno em que andava nos último dias:  
  
- Ei! Eu acho que despedi você ontem!  
  
- Eu vim só pegar o meu dinheiro... – ela sorriu  
  
- Sakura... e se eu tivesse falando sério?  
  
- E você acha que eu estou brincando? – ela ficou séria  
  
Inesperadamente, ele soltou uma gargalhada e Sakura achou que ele era mesmo meio esquisito: sempre estava com um humor diferente!!!  
  
Depois que ele finalmente terminou de rir, ele falou, com voz divertida:  
  
- Ai, ai, Srta. Sakura, só você mesmo... mas será que você podia me acompanhar até a sala?  
  
- Claro!  
  
Ele tomou a dianteira e ela ficou admirando-lhe os cabelos castanhos que balançavam de acordo com o andar dele... era tão bonito...  
  
- Sente-se, Sakura, precisamos falar sério agora. – assim como sua voz, sua expressão tornara-se mais severa  
  
Temendo que tivesse feito algo errado sem querer, ela se sentou na ponta da cadeira e apertou os dedos involuntariamente. Ele lhe olhou como se penetrasse no fundo de sua alma e falou:  
  
- Há novidades sobre o caso do roubo. Se possível, ela sentou-se ainda mais ereta na cadeira, antes de perguntar:  
  
- Que novidades?  
  
- Bem... parece que fui enganado um bom tempo... e o pior, de tudo, que pode haver um espião entre nós.  
  
- Um... espião?  
  
- Sim... alguém que trabalha aqui e que anota todos os meus passos...  
  
- Mas... e a história da câmera...?  
  
Então ela lançou um olhar assustado a câmera de segurança e se calou. Shaoran deu um sorriso  
  
- Não se preocupe!! Graças a sua amiga Tomoyo, eu descobri como o ladrão me espionava...  
  
Ela lhe lançou um olhar cheio de perguntas, mas continuou calada. Então, em vez de desligar a câmera de segurança pelo computador como habitualmente fazia, ele simplesmente pegou o controle remoto e desligou por lá. Coloco-o encima da mesa e explicou:  
  
- Bom... o que acontecia era o seguinte: havia um programa instalado no meu computador, uma espécie de vírus que copiava todos os meus dados, arquivos e senhas e passava para um servidor oculto, que infelizmente eu ainda não sei a quem pertence. E, além disso, esse programa permitia o direcionamento das imagens do meu computador para esse servidor... ou seja, quando eu desligava a câmera ela era ligada outra vez em seguida, mas as imagens eram transmitidas em outro lugar... foi assim que o ladrão soube onde eu guardava meus segredos... e também ele já deve ter escutado um monte de conversas... hum... importantes!  
  
Sakura não sabia o que dizer... estava pasma! Como podia uma pessoa ter a ousadia de fazer algo tão inescrupuloso e perigoso. Ele continuou:  
  
- Eu fiquei do mesmo jeito que você está agora quando me disseram isso! Conclui, então, que como este prédio é novo e todo ligado por uma rede de computadores, foi muito fácil para o espião colocar o programa no meu computador e acessar em outro computador, até mesmo um daqui e repassar as informações para alguma empresa concorrente ou sei lá... – ele mirou o painel escondido pela parede, pensativo – Creio que a pessoa não sabe desse painel de segurança porque eu nunca desliguei a câmera pelo computador e liguei o painel... eu acho... e o rapaz que desinstalou o programa parasita me disse que só havia acesso à câmera se eu a "desligasse" pelo computador...  
  
- Então... era por isso que você andava de tanto mal-humor esses dias?  
  
- Era... não é nada legal descobrir que se está sendo enganado... outra vez!  
  
Sakura ficou com vontade de perguntar quando ele havia sido enganado pela primeira vez... mas também ficou com vontade de dar a volta na mesa e abraçá-lo, dizendo que tudo daria certo... mas sabia que jamais poderia fazer algo assim e simplesmente perguntou?  
  
- A polícia já sabe disso?  
  
- Falei com o Tsukishiro e ele disse que isso já está sendo investigado... Ah, e ele mandou um abraço para você!  
  
Falara isso com naturalidade, mas Sakura pensou notar uma certa frieza no olhar dele ao falar as últimas palavras  
  
- Puxa... faz um tempinho que eu não falo com ele... – então lembrou-se de uma coisa e perguntou – Ah! Meiling me disse que vi viajar para Hong Kong com você... é verdade?  
  
Ele fez uma careta, mas falou:  
  
- É sim! É que vai haver uma reunião de família e umas reuniões empresariais... a Meiling insistiu para ir e eu acho até bom que ela vá para adquirir um pouco de experiência... – Sakura soltou um ronco de riso, pensando que Meiling havia dito que era isso mesmo que o primo achava - ... mas eu sei muito bem que ela quer mesmo é ver a mãe e aquele noivo com cara de goiaba dela!  
  
Sakura percebeu que ele tinha alguma coisa contra o noivo de Meiling... o que seria? ... ciúmes? Sentiu-se triste só em pensar nessa possibilidade... enquanto pensava, ele continuou:  
  
- Foi até bom você tocar no assunto, porque tenho algumas instruções a lhe dar... eu ia viajar sábado, mas houve um pequeno problema e terei que ir domingo... portanto... – ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala - preciso que você desmarque todas as reuniões da semana que vem e também a viagem que ia fazer a Osaka... ou melhor, diga que mandarei um grupo de diretores da minha confiança no meu lugar – Sakura anotava tudo em um bloquinho de notas e suspendeu uma das sobrancelhas quando ele dissera as últimas palavras: desde quando ele confiava em alguém? – depois, preciso que prepare um memorando sobre a minha ausência aqui... certo?  
  
- Claro... mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Só uma... o que pretende fazer enquanto eu estiver fora?  
  
A pergunta pegou Sakura de surpresa e ela respondeu, meio hesitante:  
  
- Na verdade, eu não sei... acho que...  
  
- Bom... eu não sei por quanto tempo eu vou ficar fora, mas é bem provável que eu fique uma semana... por isso vou lhe dar uma folga de quarta para sexta... mas você terá que vir aqui na segunda e na terça para passar umas instruções para Hen Hidoki... – ela reconheceu o nome e pensou tratar-se do noivo da Yuki – e para a Sra. Kin... tudo bem?  
  
- Está ótimo... – ela escreveu tudo e sorriu  
  
Ele a olhou estranhamente e perguntou:  
  
- Vai visitar seu pai e seu irmão nesse tempo em que eu ficar fora?  
  
- Eu pensei nisso, mas... a Tomoyo me disse que era melhor ficar por aqui... para fazer outras coisas...  
  
Ele chegou bem perto dela e perguntou, com uma voz estranhamente calculada:  
  
- E o que exatamente ela pediu que você fizesse?  
  
Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos, pensando no que ela havia sugerido, mas falou apenas:  
  
- Ela disse... que eu... talvez... deveria conhecer mais pessoas...  
  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e não deixou de fitar o rosto dela nem por um minuto  
  
- Mas acho que vou é aproveitar e descansar um pouco, fazer alguma coisa diferente... acho que vou comprar uma revista de ponto-de-cruz e aprender a fazer... sempre achei bonito...! – ele sorriu, divertido, como quem acha que aquilo é impossível e ela continuou – e também vou dar uma passado no distrito policial para falar com o Yukito... sabe, a gente se conhece desde muito tempo e eu acho que ele tem muitas novidades para me contar...  
  
O sorriso dele se desfez mais rápido do que ele se formou e ele voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, e disse, com voz propositalmente dissimulada:  
  
- Sabe... acho que o tsukishiro anda muito ocupado... esse caso está muito preocupado...  
  
- Imagine!!! Eu sei que ele é muito competente e talvez eu possa ajudá- lo... já que eu trabalho aqui...  
  
- NÃO! – ele gritou e Sakura olhou para ele, espantada. Ele percebeu que tinha feito besteira e disfarçou – Bem... é que tem certas coisas que você não pode contar...  
  
- E você acha que iria contar o que eu não devo?! – ela se levantou, zangada – você, por acaso, não confia em mim?!  
  
Ela olhou para ele melhor e, então disse, sarcástica:  
  
- Ah! Agora eu me lembrei!! Você não confia em ninguém... PLENAMENTE!!!!  
  
- Bem... não é... quero dizer... não é bem... exatamente... – ele pensou depressa, e encontrou uma resposta plausível – Bem... é que você pode, sem querer, falar alguma coisa que não deve... mesmo que você não queira...  
  
Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas graças a Deus ela fechou a boca, murmurando algo como "é... pode ser...", mas ainda olhava feio para ele... e ele se perguntou o que que ela diria se dissesse que, na verdade, estava morrendo de ciúmes desse tal de Yukito! Entretanto, ele apenas disse:  
  
- Eu sugiro que você vá passar uns tempos com o seu pai e seu irmão... a sua cidade é bonita... já estive lá e lá existem muitos lugares em que você pode relaxar...!  
  
- É... pode ser...! – ela falou, embora ainda estivesse um tanto amuada  
  
- Bom... – ele falou, de repente, esfregando as mãos animadamente – se isso é tudo, creio que você já pode ir agora, Sakura! Telefone imediatamente para para os meus acionistas e cancele a reunião de hoje à tarde...  
  
- Sim... – ela se levantou e encoaminhou-se para porta. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, ela se lembrou – Ah, Sim! Sr. Li, chegou uma carta para o Sr. Hoje.  
  
- uma carta? – estranhou ele – Não é um memorando... ou um e-mail?  
  
- Não, senhor. É uma carta que está escrita toda em chinês... suponho!  
  
- Em chinês?! – ele repetiu, espantado  
  
- Sim... um momento que eu vou buscar!  
  
Rapidamente, ela pegou a carta encima da mesa e voltou correndo, entregando- a ao seu chefe. Achando que talvez ele quisesse lê-la sozinho, ela saiu discretamente... Sentou-se em sua mesiha e ia pegar o telefone quando ouviu a voz do Sr. Li no comunicador:  
  
- Srta. Sakura, venha agora até aqui! Depressa!  
  
A voz dele estava alterada, ela logo percebeu. Mais que depressa, ela entrou no escritório. Encontrou-o em pé, olhando abismado para uma folha de papel com ideogramas desconhecidos para ela. ela apenas olho-a assustado, como se ela soubesse também do que se tratava e sacou o celular. Discou um número rapidamente...  
  
- Alô, é do distrito policial? Eu preciso falar urgentemente com o Sr. Yukito tsukishiro.  
  
- Mas, afinal, o que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, aflita  
  
Ele fez um sinal para que ela esperasse com a mão e voltou a falar pelo telefone  
  
- Tsukishiro? Venha para cá imediatamente! Eu recebi uma ameaça!  
  
Uma hora e meia depois, Yuki Kinara entrava no escritório do patrão, com as pernas tremendo. Nunca estivera lá e estava bastante nervosa, ainda mais porque não sabia por que ela fora chamada ali. Mas mesmo assim, quando viu o Sr. Li sentado em sua cadeira, teve que admitir que sentira o coração bater mais forte... ele era um homem belíssimo! Mas, ainda assim, tremia. Sakura, vendo seu nervosismo, posou a mão em seu ombro para lhe acalmar...  
  
- Srta. Kinara, você deve estar se perguntando por que foi chamada aqui... – o Sr. Tsukishiro falou, muito sério, em pé, perto da janela  
  
- Na v-verdade... s-sim!  
  
- Srta. Kinara, soubemos que foi você quem deu para Sakura este envelope aqui... – o Sr. Li falou, com certo charme  
  
- Ah... – ela pareceu ficar mais calma - Bem... – aí ela fez cara de quem pensa bastante e então falou – Foi um homem de preto, que usava um chapéu preto... tinha um bigode muito fino e olhos pequenos e juntos... não falou uma palavra e logo foi embora... por isso me lembro dele!  
  
- Mas... você não se lembra mais de nada?!  
  
- Não... me desculpe... – ela falou, começou a ficar nervosa outra vez – Eu... s-sinto muito...  
  
- Não se preocupe! – Sakura colocou as mãos nos ombros dela – tenho certeza que você fez o melhor que podia – ela parou um pouco e falou, como se acabasse de lembrar de algo importante e falou então – Mas me diga... a que horas esse homem veio aqui?  
  
Yuki pensou um pouco e falou, meio hesitante:  
  
- Creio que eram... por volta das oito horas... foi um pouco antes de você chegar, Sakura... mas... posso estar enganada...  
  
Shaoran percebeu que ela estava nervosa e resolveu falar, com sua voz mais charmosa:  
  
- Fique tranqüila, Srta. Kinara. – ele se levantou da mesa, rodeou-a e, assim como Sakura, pousou a mão no ombro da moça, que temeu involuntariamente – Creio que fez o melhor que pôde e nos ajudou muito... creio que a noiva de Hidori, não é? Visivelmente surpresa por ele saber daquele fato, ela balbuciou:  
  
- S-sim... é v-verdade!  
  
- Pois então eu posso dizer que Hen Hidori é um rapaz de muita sorte... e espero sinceramente que dê tudo certo no casamento de vocês!  
  
Lisonjeada pelo elogio e muito corada Yuki agradeceu e saiu da sala e Sakura pensou que ele, usando o seu charme e poder das palavras, poderia conquistar o mundo inteiro.  
  
Ele voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e Yukito perguntou:  
  
- E então, Sr. Li?  
  
- Infelizmente, eu não sei... mas desconfio seriamente ser um chinês... você vai levar as fitas de gravação?  
  
- Irei sim... mas... Sr. Li... vai levar a sério estas ameaças?  
  
- De certa forma, sim...  
  
E olhou estranhamente para Sakura, que soube imediatamente ser algo relacionado com ela. O Sr. Tsukishiro cumprimentou o rapaz, dizendo:  
  
- Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo... de minha parte, garanto-lhe que a polícia está bem envolvida nesse caso... e esperamos pegar o ladrão logo logo...  
  
- Não se preocupe... eu sei... Yukito se despediu de Sakura e saiu. Caiu um silêncio mortal na sala... ela não sabia o que dizer... e ele estava calado, pensando...  
  
Ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio, perguntando, hesitante:  
  
- Devo me retirar, Sr. Li?  
  
Não... – respondeu ele depois de um momento – sente-se Sakura. Precisamos reajustar algumas coisas...  
  
Intrigada, ela sentou na cadeira na frente dele e esperou. Para sua surpresa, ele rodeu sua mesa novamente e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Então falou:  
  
- Sakura, acabei de receber uma ameaça como você bem sabe... e embora o Sr. Tsukishiro tenha achado que eu deva levar realmente a sério, isto não me me deixa não pensar que talvez nós estejamos errados...  
  
- Como assim... errados?  
  
- Talvez a pessoa esteja nos observando agora mesmo através de uma outra câmera...  
  
- Mas... o que o faz pensar assim?  
  
- Olhe só o que diz a carta – ele puxou-a de cima da mesa e leu-a, traduzindo – "Você sabe demais... e, para o seu próprio bem, é melhor parar com as investigações..."  
  
- Mas... o Senhor vai realmente parar de investigar?  
  
- É claro que não! – ele falou baixinho, como se temesse que alguém estivesse ouvindo – mas há outras coisas na carta que me preocupam...  
  
Sakura pensou um pouco e depois disse:  
  
- Sabe Sr. Li, para mim, eles lhe ameaçaram justamente porque você desmanchou o esquema de espionagem principal deles – ele não parecia convencido, por isso ela continuou, com mais força – Sem a câmera, eles perdem uma valiosa fonte de informações e têm medo de que você possa descobrir quem é o espião...  
  
- Você tem razão... – ele admitiu, há muito custo – mas ainda assim eu me preocupo... é por isso que haverá modificações em relação ao esquema que estávamos combinado antes de você me dar a carta...  
  
- Que modificações?  
  
- Com relação a viagem para a China... – ele falou calmamente - Receio que você não vai ter mais uns dias de folga...  
  
- Quer dizer que você não vai mais viajar? – Sakura sentiu o coração dela bater mais depressa, pois pensava que não iria mais se separar dele  
  
- Vou viajar sim... – Sakura sentiu seu coração despencar no estômsgo – as modificações em que estou pensando se referem a você – ele sorriu e o coração dela bateu mais rápido de novo – receio que você terá que fazer horas extras...  
  
- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou , num fio de voz... será que...  
  
- Eu estou querendo dizer, Sakura, é que você vai para Hong Kong comigo, no domingo!  
  
O Café Xpress não era o point mais badalado de Tóquio, mas era um ótimo lugar para relaxar. Com suas mesinhas redondas dispostas em todo o lugar, cada um com um enfeite de mesa diferente, com cadeiras desaparelhadas, seu balcão cheio de banquinhos de tamanhos diferentes, uma grande televisão plana e um pequeno espaço onde computadores ficavam conectados à Internet, o lugar atraía toda a sorte de pessoas: havia homens de terno e gravata e mulheres de Blazer que discutiam acaloradamente sobre negócios ou processos judiciais... esportistas e torcedores que vinha assistir a jogos enquanto tomavam café, chá ou cerveja... médicos que bebiam café em demasia para poderem enfrentar o plantão noturno do hospital e muitos mais tipos de gente...  
  
E foi nesse lugar que Tomoyo ficou de se encontrar com Sakura depois do expediente da moça. Tomoyo, porém chegara cedo, pois a faculdade da moça havia liberado os alunos uma hora antes do normal. Olhou em volta distraída, pensando no que poderia fazer enquanto esperava a amiga. Quem sabe não entraria na Internet? Resolveu pedir um café com chantilly. Esperou pacientemente que seu pedido chegasse. Adoçou-o e, enquanto mexia, olhou o lugar, com ar entediado... até que viu uma coisa que a distraiu completamente...  
  
Não muito longe dali, perto da televisão que passava um jogo de tênis, em uma mesa meio encoberta por uma planta muito folhada, estava Eriol, o médico vizinho de Sakura. De início, pensou que ele estivesse sozinho, mas constatou, depois de torcer o pescoço para olhar entre as folhas da planta, que ele falava com uma lindíssima mulher loira, que o acompanhava. Obviamente, estava flertando. Sentindo um súbito impulso curioso, ela pegou a sua xícara e encaminhou-se disfarçadamente para perto da televisão, como se estivesse muito interessada no jogo de tênis. Ficou exatamente atrás do jovem médico e de costa, suficientemente perto para ouvir...  
  
- Então... você é médico? E chefe da equipe médica do hospital central? Isso é muito interessante... – a loira ia dizendo  
  
- Pois é... na realidade, eu também sou diretor de uma clínica importante daqui de Tóquio...  
  
Tomoyo logo notou que havia algo de diferente no modo dele falar... quando ele falara com elas, seu japonês era perfeito, mais agora... estava pausado e um tanto arrastado... e também de uma maneira sensual e discreta... de uma maneira única... então ela entendeu: ele usava sua nacionalidade a seu favor... ele colocava um sotaque inglês quando falava para atrair garotas!!! Tapando a boca com uma mão para não rir e desequilibrando a xícara seriamente na outra, ela virou-se depressa, enquanto a mulher loira exclamava, admirada:  
  
- Uau! Então você deve ser bastante endinheirado não é, meu caro Eriol?  
  
- Tenho dinheiro suficiente para levá-la ao Watame no sábado à noite para um jantar sem correr o risco de ir a falência... isto é, se você puder me acompanhar, é claro!  
  
Tomoyo assoviou baixinho. Sabia que o Watame era um dos restaurantes mais caros do Japão. A loira obviamente sabia disso, pois exclamou, com uma voz esganiçada:  
  
- No Watame?! Mas é claro que eu vou! – então ela pigarreou e reassumiu sua pose de tigresa e falou com voz sedutora – Isto é, se você puder arcar com isso...!  
  
- Você sabe que sim, Mimi! – ele pegou a mão da moça e beijou-a galantemente, falando ainda com o sotaque charmoso – e você terá tudo do bom e do melhor!  
  
A mulher chamada Mimi deu um sorriso insinuante e piscou os olhos de maneira coquete. Com um gesto teatral, ela olhou as horas no relógio e soltou um gritinho estudado:  
  
- Oh! Mas eu perdi a hora! Preciso ir, mas espero você ansiosamente amanhã às oito horas neste endereço...  
  
Anotou algo em um guardanapo de papel rapidamente entregou a ele, segurando sua mão mais tempo que o necessário, dizendo com um sussurro provocante:  
  
- Amanhã...  
  
Eles se olharam longamente ela foi embora. Mais que depressa, Tomoyo voltou para o balcão e observou. Ele sorriu como se estivesse muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e olhou em volta. Deparou-se com Tomoyo lhe sorrindo ingenuamente, dando-lhe tchauzinho. Ele sorriu de volta, porém de uma maneira respeitosa, se levantou e se dirigiu a ela, sentando-se em um banco baixo ao lado dela. Depois, cumprimentou:  
  
- Boa noite, Srta. Daidouji.  
  
Sorrindo-lhe de modo faceiro, ela falou em voz provocante:  
  
- Bonsoir, Mon Brave!  
  
Ele lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e espantado. Ela riu e disse apenas:  
  
- Mimi!  
  
- Ah! – ele lhe sorriu de forma muito marota e continuou – Quer dizer que você ouviu minha conversa com Michiko?  
  
- Só um pedaço... – ela sorriu da mesma forma que ele lhe sorrira – E digo que, se forem mesmo ao Watame, devem comer a lagosta ao vinho... é um pouco caro, mas tenho certeza que você pode arcar com isso...  
  
Para completar, ela usara o sotaque inglês e ele caiu na gargalhada. Depois que ele secou algumas lágrimas de riso e pediu um capuccino,ela perguntou:  
  
- Como é que você milagrosamente perde o sotaque quando fala comigo, com a Meiling e com a Sakura?  
  
Ele sorriu enquanto recebia o café e falou:  
  
- É que o sotaque ajuda a atrair mulheres!  
  
Tomoyo já sabia disso, mas deixou escapar um ronco de riso na hora que estava bebendo seu café frio e espalhou Chantilly derretido em um raio de meio metro, respingando em uma senhora que sentada perto deles que lhe lançou um olhar de censura.  
  
Limpando-se com um guardanapo, ela perguntou, petulantemente:  
  
- por que? Só o fato de ser bonito, alto e ter olhos azuis não ajuda?  
  
- É porque sou inglês e o fato de ser estrangeiro atrai as garotas... mas como meu japonês é, sem modéstia nenhuma, perfeito, eu preciso falar com sotaque para que elas percebam que sou britânico... e o sotaque também tem seu charme!  
  
- Entendo agora! – ela falou, sorrindo  
  
Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, enquanto saboreavam seus cafés. Então, do nada, ela falou, um tanto hesitante:  
  
- Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas não sei se devo...  
  
- Tente... – ele disse, educadamente, como sempre fazia depois de um pequeno silêncio, ela perguntou, de supetão:

- Você sairia com a Sakura?

**Continua...**


	15. 11 Sotaque inglês Parte II

**Sotaque Inglês Parte II  
**  
Foi a vez dele de respingar café por todo o balcão. A mesma senhora de antes olhou para ele zangada enquanto limpava-se com um guardanapo, resmungado algo como "esses jovens de hoje..."  
  
Eriol olhou muito espantado para Tomoyo e perguntou:  
  
- Por que eu faria isso?  
  
Ela apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e falou:  
  
- É que ela está muitíssimo encantada com o sr. Li e você também sabe disso...  
  
- Assim como ele está por ela... - ele lhe cortou suavemente  
  
- Mas a questão é que, por um motivo muito importante, eles não podem se apaixonar e seria bom se a Sakura... se... "distraísse"...  
  
Ele a olhou longamente por cima dos óculos de aro fino, como se escolhesse as palavras, antes de dizer:  
  
- Bem, Srta. Daidouji, embora eu ache a Srta. Kinomoto muito atraente... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos muito bem penteados, bagunçando-os totalmente - Ela... bem... eu não sei como lhe dizer isso...  
  
- Tente... - ela sorriu falsamente, usando as mesmas armas que ele  
  
- Bom... é que ela... não faz meu tipo!  
  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, pedindo mais explicações e ele continuou:  
  
- Para começar, ela tem cabelos castanhos... e eu não acho a cor bonita... é verdade que ela possui belíssimos olhos verdes, mas desde o dia em que a vi com aqueles óculos horríveis...!  
  
- eu sei! São indescritíveis! Mas ela deve ter lá seus motivos para usá- lo... embora eu garanta a você que ela não é míope!  
  
- Anyway... ela não tem o tipo de beleza que me atrai... e quando ela fica nervosa ou excitada com alguma coisa, ela apertas as mãos uma na outra até estalar as juntas... e eu acho isso extremamente irritante!  
  
- Uou! - Tomoyo estava impressionada - Como você é exigente! Acho que você nunca se casará, se continuar assim!  
  
- É o que vivem falando! - ele riu - E, para falar a verdade, não pretendo me casar até que eu esteja caducando...  
  
- Ou seja, vai demorar bastante! - ela sorriu e perguntou, com certa curiosidade - Então você vai de flor em flor até achar a rosa ideal?  
  
- Quem lhe disse que eu quero uma rosa? - ele brincou, mas falou logo depois - Mas é mais ou menos isso!  
  
- E quantos anos você tem?  
  
- Quantos anos você me daria? - ele retrucou com outra pergunta, sorrindo como um garoto travesso  
  
- Sei lá... uns vinte e cinco?  
  
- Trinta.  
  
- O que?! Sai dessa! - ela ficou muito surpresa  
  
- Pois é! Mas meus amigos vivem reclamando comigo que eu tenho a mentalidade de um garoto de quinze anos... e não creio que seja verdade! De qualquer forma, quando eu estiver com uns sessenta anos e com uma mentalidade de trinta, eu vou me casar!  
  
- Ou seja, mais trinta anos de regresso total e gandaia! - ela riu e tomou o último gole de café. Chamou o rapaz que atendia no balcão e pediu outro. De repente, ele perguntou:  
  
- E você? Está esperando alguém?  
  
- Sim... - vendo a cara maliciosa que ele fazia, ela completou - A Sakura!  
  
- Ah! Pensei até que você estava esperando um homem e ia até perguntar se eu devia me retirar...  
  
Ela riu e falou:  
  
- Pode continuar aí. A Sakura e eu vamos ver um filme com a Meiling... se você quiser ir...  
  
Não foi um convite cheio de segundas intenções... e essa foi a principal razão que levou Eriol a dizer:  
  
- Se você não se incomodar... sabe... vocês são solteiras...  
  
- Não se preocupe! Qualquer coisa, eu digo que você é meu meio-irmão britânico!  
  
Eles riram muito e ele acabou se convencendo completamente. O café chegou e Tomoyo, enquanto adoçava cuidadosamente a bebida, falou, do nada:  
  
- E a Meiling?  
  
- O que que tem ela? - ele perguntou, desconfiado  
  
- Ela é "namorável" para você?  
  
- Não vai me dizer que ela também está interessada no próprio primo?!  
  
- Não! Eu apenas perguntei por perguntar!  
  
- Embora não saiba o porquê dessa pergunta esquisita, receio responder que não... ela também não faz meu tipo!  
  
- E por que não? - diante do olhar inquiridor dele, ela completou - Quero dizer, qual seria o problema dela?  
  
Ele hesitou, como estivesse se perguntando se deveria responder ou não, mas falou:  
  
- É porque ela é... hum... morena!  
  
Tomoyo, que estivera mexendo em uma das suas madeixas negras durante quinze minutos, parou de fazê-lo e fuzilou-o com o olhar, perguntando numa voz de além-túmulo:  
  
- Só isso?!  
  
- Er... só!  
  
- O que tem ela ser morena? Ela não escolheu ser morena! É culpa do pai ou da mãe dela que tem cabelos pretos... se fosse pintado eu nem diria nada, mas...  
  
- Olhe... eu não tenho nada contra você ou contra ela... - ele falou rápido, diante do olhar atravessado que recebeu e completou - É uma coisa que vem desde quando eu era criança... - então abaixou o tom de voz, como se fosse falar um segredo muito importante - É que quando eu era pequeno, eu estudei dois anos com uma pentelhinha morena que usava tranças... e ela puxava meus cabelos, gozava dos meus óculos e me chamava de "poste"...!  
  
Tomoyo não queria rir, mas não agüentou quando a imagem de um Eriol Hiiragizawa de dez anos, magricela, alto e usando óculos fundo de garrafa surgiu em sua mente. Riu até ficar sem ar e com a sensação de que duas de suas costelas haviam se partido. Depois de um tempo, ele perguntou:  
  
- Então é bem justificável que eu sinta aversão por garotas morenas, não acha?  
  
- Sim... é justificável! - ela respirou fundo, tomou um longo gole de café e perguntou, meio séria e meio sorrindo - e você sente aversão por mim?  
  
Mesmo pego de surpresa, Eriol sabia que tinha que dar a resposta correta. Escolhendo muito bem as palavras, ele respondeu, depois de algum tempo:  
  
- Digamos que... embora, você seja muito bonita e simpática, eu não me sinto atraído por você... mas tenho certeza que podemos ser ótimos amigos!  
  
O rosto da moça era uma máscara de indiferença e ele temeu ter dito alguma coisa errada, mas respirou aliviado quando ela sorriu, um pouco antes de dizer:  
  
- Eu também sinto isso... mas acho que você exagerou quando disse que eu sou "muito bonita"...  
  
- Mas é claro que não! Será que você não tem espelho em casa?!  
  
- Claro que tenho... mas sei que não sou bonita.  
  
Eriol duvidou no começo, mas logo viu que ela falava a verdade e ficou espantado: aquela era primeira jovem bonita que conhecia que não tinha consciência de sua própria beleza. Cautelosamente, ele perguntou:  
  
- E... por que você acha isso?  
  
Ela deu com os ombros:  
  
- Por que é!  
  
- " Por que " não é resposta... me diga: o que a faz pensar isso?!  
  
Ela soltou um muxoxo, então abaixou o tom de voz...  
  
- Não conte isso para Sakura, mas... eu nunca namorei antes!  
  
Ele arregalou os olhos  
  
- Inacreditável, não? - ela suspirou, cansada - Eu acho que deve ter algum motivo para isso e o único que eu vejo é que eu sou tão feia que ninguém me quer... tipo um repelente de homens!  
  
Ele sabia que isso não era verdade, pois desde que sentara-se para conversar com ela, um rapaz de uns vinte dois anos não parava de olhá-la, ávido. Já ficando incomodado com aquilo, Eriol lançou um olhar do tipo "Ei! Não ta vendo que ela está comigo?!" para ele, que imediatamente virou-se para o balcão. Sorrindo serenamente para ela, ele lhe perguntou:  
  
- Se você não considerar isso um insulto, posso perguntar quantos anos você tem?  
  
Ela deu uma risadinha doce e falou:  
  
- Embora seja muito feio questionar a idade de uma dama... como você é muito amável comigo e com as minhas amigas, eu lhe direi... tenho dez nos a menos que você...  
  
- Só vinte?! - ele se espantou - Você parece ter uns vinte e três ou vinte e quatro...  
  
- Sakura vai fazer vinte e três em abril, mas eu sou mais nova do que ela, embora pareça o contrário...  
  
- Bom... - ele disfarçou sua surpresa - Sabe, Srta. Daidouji...  
  
- Por favor, pare de me chamar de srta. Daidouji! - ela cortou, de repente - minha mãe me deu o primeiro nome para que ele seja usado, então, você me chama de Tomoyo e eu te chamo de Eriol, está bem?  
  
- Sim... claro! Bom... como eu ia dizendo, Senho... quero dizer, Tomoyo, você ainda é muito jovem e ainda não descobriu como deve atrair os homens... pensa que foi fácil desenvolver o meu sotaque charmoso e espontâneo?  
  
O modo que ele dissera aquilo o fez rir e ele continuou:  
  
- Mas posso lhe dizer que você é sim atraente, mas não sabe reagir e interagir com os homens... mas, aos poucos, você vai conseguindo... mas é preciso dar o primeiro passo...  
  
- Sabe... acho que já estou velha demais para aprender a flertar... deveria ter feito isso na adolescência, mas me preocupei tanto em estudar para agradar minha mãe que perdi essa parte da minha vida...  
  
- Nunca é tarde para isso! Você pode tentar. É claro que você vai quebrar a cara algumas vezes, mas o que você tem que fazer é manter a cabeça erguida e continuar em frente, até se tornar uma especialista!  
  
O jeito como ele falava era engraçado e ela ria muito, mas falou com seriedade depois:  
  
- Pode até ser... mas ainda assim... não vejo a beleza que há em mim...  
  
Ela pegou um pequeno espelho de bolsa e olhou desanimada para ele. Refletido nele, ela olhou uma jovem sem graça, com cabelos tão cheios que aumentavam e muito a largura de sua cabeça, dois olhos de cor indefinida entre o azul e o violeta, pele pálida e sem vida, lábios inchados, nariz grande...  
  
Mas o que Eriol via (e muitos outros homem também) era uma linda jovem de cabelos sedosos e brilhantes, que emolduravam o rosto oval, de pele aveluda e de cor de alabastro. Os olhos misteriosos cercados por longos cílios negros que contrastavam com pele branca lhe conferiam um ar sedutor e inocente. Os lábios cheios e rosados naturalmente eram um convite a um beijo apaixonado e o nariz reto e arrebitado lhe dava um toque aristocrático...  
  
Sem ter a mínima idéia do que se passava pela cabeça dele, ela fechou o espelho e o guardou na bolsa. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos que estavam encima do balcão e, falou desolada:  
  
- Acho que vou morrer solteira...  
  
Ela era uma figura tão patética que ele sentiu pena dela... queria fazer alguma coisa pela nova amiga que acabara de arranjar... pensou em como seria lhe ensinar a arte de beijar e de amar, mas uma olhada na cabeleira negra o fez mudar de idéia rapidinho...!  
  
- Tomoyo...  
  
- Aí está você! - uma voz familiar animadíssima exclamou ali perto  
  
Eles se viraram e dera de cara com Sakura, que tentava passar por um espaço entre duas cadeiras ocupadas. Depois que conseguiu, chegou perto deles e só ali viu que Eriol a acompanhava:  
  
- Ah! Oi, Hiiragizawa! Não sabia que você gostava de café! Sempre achei que os britânicos gostassem de chá...!  
  
- Calma, frieza e chá! É o estereótipo com o qual nos rotulam, pobres ingleses! Se nos conhecessem melhor, eu diria que somos muito diferentes do que aparentamos ser! - ele falou, bem-humorado e Sakura riu. Sentou-se no banco em que a senhora na qual haviam respingado café duas vezes estivera sentada até ainda pouco e perguntou:  
  
- Cadê a Meiling?!  
  
- Ela ainda não chegou! Pelo visto, ela é ainda pior do que você!  
  
- Será que ela está namorando? - perguntou Eriol, inocentemente  
  
- Acho melhor não, senão noivo dela a mata e é bem capaz dela ser expulsa da família!  
  
Eriol espantou-se quando Tomoyo lhe disse isso e ela se lembrou que ele não sabia da história de Meiling. Ela o colocou a par da história em cinco minutos.  
  
- Meu deus! E eu pensava que se vivia em um mundo civilizado... - ele comentou, sério  
  
- A sorte é que ela gosta do noivo! Senão... nem quero pensar! - Sakura completara, meio distraída  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio. Sakura começou a se agitar, olhando para todos os lados. Eriol e Tomoyo perceberam e o jovem médico perguntou:  
  
- O que houve, Srta. Sakura?  
  
- É que eu quero que a Meiling chegue logo! - ela exclamou, ansiosa - Tenho algo importante para dizer a vocês!  
  
- E você não pode nos adiantar um pouco sobre o que se trata?  
  
- Ah! Mas se eu começar o que é, vou ter começar de novo quando ela chegar! Suki!!  
  
Um rapaz loiro que atendia o balcão sorriu para ela:  
  
- O que vai ser hoje, Kinomoto?  
  
- O de sempre: um pouquinho de café com muito leite gelado e creme de Chantilly, por favor.  
  
Tomoyo fez uma careta  
  
- Eca! Você continua a tomar aquele café gelado que é horrível?  
  
- Pare com esse drama, Tomoyo! - Sakura falou secamente, acrescentando cinco colheres de açúcar em seu café. Eriol não deixou de notar isso e falou:  
  
- Eu, como médico, não posso ficar calado diante desse abuso de açúcar... isso faz mal a sua saúde! E...  
  
- Pode ir parando! Eu conheço essa ladainha muito bem! Meu pai diz isso, meu irmão diz isso, a Tomoyo diz isso... mas o que eu posso fazer se eu sou assim? - e tomou o café de uma vez só e ainda virou a xícara de uma vez para tomar o açúcar. Depois que terminou, olhou em volta parecendo muito ansiosa, torcendo os dedos do mesmo jeito que Eriol descrevera. Este fez uma careta diante disso e Tomoyo riu, debochando. E depois perguntou:  
  
- Sakura, não tem problema o Eriol ir para o cinema com a gente, né?  
  
- Claro que não! Só receio que nós iremos assistir um filme melado - ele levantou as sobrancelhas e ela completou - Vamos assistir "velejando no amor"  
  
- Não é aquele que se passa na Inglaterra no século XIX? - Sakura e Tomoyo confirmaram com a cabeça e Eriol continuou - Soube que é muito bom. O pessoal lá no hospital está comentando sobre ele!  
  
- Puxa, você é o primeiro rapaz que eu vejo que realmente quer ver o filme! Os outros garotos só vão para ficar com suas namoradas - Tomoyo falou sarcástica  
  
- Ah! Finalmente ela chegou! - Sakura comentou, alheia a conversa e impedindo sem querer uma pequena discussão  
  
eles se viraram e viram Meiling atravessar o salão apinhado de gente, com seus longos cabelos negros presos em duas tranças. Ela desabou num banco próximo, respirando ruidosamente, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona  
  
- Desculpem o atraso! É que a vaca velha da minha professora de economia mandou uma prova surpresa para a gente no último horário!  
  
- Bom, já que você chegou, acho que a gente já pode ir - Tomoyo falou, começando a se levantar do banco  
  
- Ei! Você não está interessada no que eu tenho para falar?! - Sakura perguntou, quase histérica  
  
- Você conta no caminho...  
  
- Ah! Segura as pontas, Tomoyo! Eu vim correndo do metrô e estou super cansada!  
  
- Você descansa no cinema! Senão a gente perde a sessão!  
  
- Mas Tomoyo, o que eu tenho pra falar vai fazer você querer se sentar!  
  
- Ué, por que? - ela perguntou, indiferente e separando dinheiro para pagar ao balconista  
  
- Porque eu também vou para Hong Kong também!  
  
Tomoyo caiu no banco, muito surpresa  
  
- Eu não disse que você ia querer se sentar? - Sakura perguntou, sarcástica  
  
- Vai para Hong Kong como?!  
  
- Com você, Meiling, e seu primo, domingo!  
  
- Domingo?! Mas eu vou sábado!  
  
- Não mais! Teve um problema qualquer aí e a partida foi adiada para domingo!  
  
- Mas como é que aquele palhaço do Xiao Lang não me avisa nada?! Se ele pensa que vai me deixar aqui, ele está muito enganado! Agora ele vai ouvir!  
  
Ela pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa e foi para um canto, começando a brigar pelo telefone! Tomoyo perguntou, então:  
  
- Mas por que você vai também? Não que eu não ache isso ruim, mas estou curiosa para saber o porquê da sua viagem.  
  
- Bom, originalmente eu ia ficar aqui, mas surgiu um imprevisto... uma ameaça.  
  
- Uma ameaça?! - perguntaram Eriol e Tomoyo, ao mesmo tempo, assustados  
  
- Lembram daquela história da câmera que...  
  
Enquanto narrava os fatos para os amigos e para Meiling que se sentara muito confortável no banco ao lada, aparentemente muito satisfeita consigo, a mente de Sakura reviveu os momentos após ele ter dito aquelas palavras...  
  
Flashback  
  
- Eu estou querendo dizer, Sakura, é que você vai para Hong Kong comigo, no domingo!  
  
Sakura sentiu o peito se encher de alegria e uma espécie de arrepio subiu pelo corpo inteiro dela. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar em como estava feliz, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi...  
  
- Por... q-que?  
  
- Porque estou preocupado com uma coisa que havia na carta... " E diga a seus amigos terem cuidado, principalmente sua secretária... ela sabe demais também..."  
  
Sakura se assustou um pouco com aquilo, mas não chegou a ficar alarmada  
  
- O que realmente me preocupa, Srta. Sakura, é que você sabe muitos dos meus segredos... e como eu vou viajar esse fim de semana, é bem provável que meu rival espião já saiba disso e queira tirar proveito...  
  
- Tirar... p-proveito? - ela estava com medo do que poderia ouvir  
  
- Eles podem seqüestrá-la e exigirem saber o que eles quiserem... e sabe-se lá que métodos se valerão para saberem o que eles quiserem...  
  
Sakura ficou calada e ele continuou, sério:  
  
- Eu sei que a daidouji vai viajar para Hong Kong, junto com a Sra. Sonomi, então ofereceria a minha residêcia para que elas possam se hospedar por lá! Garanto que ficarão seguras em minhas vistas. Meiling é minha prima e também vai ficar conosco... assim como você também...  
  
Suas palavras soaram calmas, mas seus olhos revelavam o quanto aquilo o alegrava... mas ela não percebeu aquilo, limitando-se a perguntar?  
  
- E o Hiiragizawa?  
  
- Se ele quiser ir, eu posso oferecer que ele se hospede conosco, mas creio que ele estará ocupado! - ele falou num tom de escárnio e raivoso, mas continuou mais sério  
  
- Mas é bom alertá-lo, de qualquer forma! Ele nos ajudou bastante e também sabe de nossos segredos!  
  
- Mas... tem certeza que preciso ir?  
  
Sakura fez aquela pergunta por educação, pois tudo o que mais queria era conhecer a cidade em que seu amado havia nascido  
  
- Mas é claro! E também acho que vai ser muito útil você ir... assim poderá agendar meus compromissos e fazer anotações nas reuniões que irei comparecer...  
  
- Mas... eu não sei uma palavra em Chinês!  
  
Ele riu:  
  
- Mas algumas pessoas que estarão lá são japonesas e inglesas! Você sabe inglês, não sabe?  
  
- Sei sim! E muito bem, thanks! - ela brincou  
  
- Então... será muito útil ter você por perto...  
  
- Se é assim... creio que não há problema algum! Será muito interessante viajar para fora do Japão...  
  
- Isso me faz lembrar que eu preciso do seu passaporte e de alguns documentos e dados...  
  
- Vou providenciar para amanhã!  
  
- Ah! E leve vestidos elegantes!  
  
Ela o interrogou com o olhar e ele continuou:  
  
- É que nós vamos participar de jantares e festas... e eu quero que todos vejam a mulher linda que me acompanhará...  
  
Sakura corou e protestou  
  
- Mas é verdade! Embora você seja muito bonita até assim, de óculos e coque, você ficará muito mais bonita em um belo longo...  
  
O semblante de Sakura se entristeceu:  
  
- Receio que não poderei acompanhá-lo, Sr. Li... não tenho roupas elegantes assim...  
  
- Isso não é problema... eu posso lhe dar alguns...  
  
- NEM PENSAR! - ela praticamente gritou - Se pensa que aceitarei presentes de você, pode ir esquecendo...  
  
- Vamos lá, Sakura! Não banque a durona orgulhosa comigo! - ele falou, com leve impaciência na voz - Você sabe que, no fim, eu sempre consigo o que eu quero... e no final das contas, eu lhe darei não somente vestidos, como sapatos e jóias também...!  
  
- Isso é que vamos ver! Você pode até me dá-los, mas sabe que eu não os aceitarei! - ela se levantou e bateu o pé no chão, tal qual uma criança  
  
Ele se levantou também e, sendo bem mais alto do que ela, tinha uma oura impressionante de poder, mas ela nem se abalou. Falou então com voz de trovão:  
  
- É MELHOR VOCÊ IR COMIGO, ACATAR MINHAS ORDENS E ACEITAR O QUE EU LHE DER, SENÃO...  
  
- Senão o que? - ela falou calmamente, nem um pouco preocupada  
  
Ele hesitou, visivelmente pensando em algo terrível para dizer. Então se decidiu:  
  
- EU... Eu... VOCÊ ESTARÁ DEMITIDA!!!  
  
- igual às outras vezes?! - ela retrucou, sarcástica - então acho melhor eu me demitir de novo!  
  
E saiu da sala...  
  
Fim do flashack  
  
- Nossa! E ele despediu mesmo você?! - Tomoyo perguntou, quase desesperada - Ai, não, Sakura! Você vai ter que ficar naquele aperto de novo?  
  
- Calma, Tomoyo! Se eu tivesse sido demitida, eu não estaria toda contente e feliz dizendo que vou para Hong Kong, né?  
  
- E o que aconteceu, então?  
  
- Ele depois veio na minha sala e pediu desculpas pela grosseria.  
  
Depois de rir, Meiling comentou, impressionada:  
  
- Nossa! Ele... pedindo desculpas a você?! Realmente, você deve ser uma excelente secretária...!  
  
- Ah...! nem tanto! - ela falou, ficando muito vermelha  
  
Tomoyo olhou preocupada para Eriol, que entendeu: já tinha alguma coisa rolando... decidida a espantar seus problemas, ela falou animadamente:  
  
- Bem... já que está tudo explicado e a Sakura não perdeu o emprego mais uma vez, vamos logo para o cinema antes que o filme comece!  
  
- Espera um pouco! - Meiling falou, de repente  
  
- O que foi? - Tomoyo perguntou, levantando-se do banco de novo  
  
- É que... temos que esperar outra pessoa...  
  
- Quem? - Eriol perguntou  
  
- Er... meu primo!  
  
Tomoyo desabou no banco de novo e Sakura fitou a garota de tranças, intrigada:  
  
- Ué?! Mas eu havia comentado com ele que iam assistir "velejando no amor" e ele fez uma careta e disse que o filme era de maricas!  
  
- É... eu sei, mas ele me disse que se o Hiiragizawa acha interessante... é porque deve ser mesmo! E ele disse para nós esperarmos aqui...!

**E aí, povinho bacana?!!! Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Eu só posso saber a opinião de vocês se me mandarem e-mails ou reviews! Portanto, mandem, certo?!  
**  
**Estavam me reclamando sobre a falto de ET nessa fic... então resolvi colocar uma conversinha que, apesar de muito estranha, me pareceu bem divertida! Foi ótimo escrever a conversa no Café Xpress, o novo point da TLCH (Tóquio A La Cherryhi!) Já posso adiantar que eu vou fazer algumas cenas lá e também no Watame, o restaurante chique e caro da TLCH!  
  
Voltando a história da conversa, eu tive muito pouco tempo para escrever no computador porque andei meio ocupada essa semana... sabe, eu sou coralista e tivemos que nos apresentar três vezes essa semana... e como eu sou pobre e não tenho dinheiro para gastar com ônibus, tinha que me valer das caronas da minha mãe e ficar no serviço dela até chegar a hora de apresentar... então resolvi levar um caderno para poder ficar escrevendo... e de vez em quando, eu ria com alguma coisa que eu achava engraçado na fic e todo mundo ficava me olhando como se dissesse assim: "essa menina é doida!"... principalmente quando eu escrevi os diálogos da conversa... espero que tenha valido a pena pagar esse mico!  
  
Bem, bem... como eu estou com pouco tempo, eu vou logo responder as reviews, coisa que, aliás, adoro fazer! Se tiver mais alguma coisa para comentar sobre este capítulo, eu colocarei mais tarde no meu blog, o "Casos do Coração"... vamos lá!**  
  
**Diu Hiiragizawa:** O Eriol é muito inteligente sim, como no Anime! Eu tinha que manter alguma coisa dele mesmo! Como você pode vê agora, esse clique duplo era muito importante na trama...  
  
Eheheh... calma! Paciência! Eu sei que fiz a Sakura sofrer, mas darei o troco no Shaoran! Não se preocupe!  
  
Cenas românticas? Calma nisso tb! Tudo ao seu tempo! Você vai ver como eu vou compensar... um grande beiju para vc...!  
  
**MeRRy-aNNe:** Calma, menina...! (Cherryhi dá um lencinho para MeRRy-aNNe) não precisa chorar...!  
  
Ele tb gosta dela, isso tah mais do que na cara, mas ele precisa descobrir primeiro o quanto ele gosta dela...  
  
O Eriol e a Tomoyo? Hum... isso sim vai demorar bastante... espero que você se satisfaça, por enquanto, com uma amizade bem verdadeira... pq é isso que vai acabar acontecendo!  
  
Sakura não vai ficar sozinha, isso você já viu, mas não perca os próximos capítulos para saber onde vai dar essa viagem!  
  
E não se preocupe! Eu não vou mais demorar a postar esses capítulos! Aquilo só aconteceu porque meu computar deu prego!  
  
Bom... suas perguntas foram respondidas no capítulo, mas se você tiver mais algum dúvida, e-mail-me ou mande um review!  
  
Hum... safadinha, neh? Deve ser muito bom ter um namorado para roubar um chocolate da boca, mas ao que tudo indica, vou passar dia doze de junho sozinha (de novo!) ... agora quem tah chorando sou eu! Beijaum!  
  
**Xianya:** Ois!  
  
Que bom que vc gostou!  
  
Na verdade, ele não queria realmente que a Sakura ficasse no escritório! Ele queria apenas arranjar briga, porque ele estava de mal-humor, como no capítulo do elevador do hotel!  
  
Beijinhus para vc!  
  
**Pepercat:** Obrigada! Eu adoro elogios!!!  
  
E é sempre um prazer responder as reviews! Qualquer coisa, não hesite: SUBMIT REVIEWS - GO!)  
  
Beijinhos...!  
  
**Anaísa:** Putz!  
  
Nossa... fazia um tempão que eu não escutava essa expressão!  
  
Eu tava até com medo de vocês não gostarem do final dramático, mas que bom que caiu no gosto!  
  
Como sempre, que bom que você gostou...! (ah! Eu preciso ser mais original!)  
  
Um beijaum!  
  
**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:** Nossa! Que empolgação!!  
  
Desculpe pela demora, mas... Ah! Eu já cansei de dar explicações e eu acho que vocês estão carecas de saber que meu computador estava com vírus... (lá eu expliquei de novo! Eu sou incorrigível mesmo!!)  
  
Eita! Já pensou se eu colocasse um beijo em cada capítulo? Ou dois? Ia ficar tão doce que nem as abelhas iriam ler! Eheheh! Mas eu colocarei muitas cenas românticas, pois sou uma romântica incorrigível tb!  
  
A fic respondeu as suas perguntas, tenho certeza... e só você para pensar em noivado mesmo! Lembre-se que ele não pode se casar! Relaxe! Eu posso garantir que ele só vai poder se casar com a Sakura! Se ele quiser se casar com outra, eu prendo ele numa torre medieval! (mas isso já é outra história...!)  
  
Beijus!  
  
**Yume Rinku:** Ah! Quer dizer que eu sou uma heroíma?! Afinal, eu salvei o seu domingo passado...! eu espero que eu tenha salvado este tb!!! Eheheh... vc é muito empolgada! Minha fic nem é lá essas coisas!  
  
Acho que você não deve acabar com "polêmica da pérola"! afinal, é um direito de expressão e você pode supor o que quiser... embora você tenha razão ao dizer que eu sou a Toda-Poderosa na minha fic... agora, aguarde para saber o que realmente aconteceu? Será que a Meiling guardou a pérola? Será que o Shaoran a perdeu mesmo? Será que ele engoliu?! Fique conetada!  
  
Respondendo a suas perguntas:  
  
1- A Sakura pensa que é impossível, pois sempre há aquela maldita dúvida... "será que ele me ama tb?" e tb porque como o clã Li é muito rigoroso e o Shaoran detesta desobedecê-los, ela acha que eles jamais poderão ficar juntos... mas eu não sou maluca de não deixá-los juntos! Não se preocupe... ainda haverá casamento(s) nesta fic! Mas você precisa ler para saber como vamos chegar neste ponto!  
  
2- Vai... não se preocupe com isso tb!  
  
Disponha sempre! Lembre-se que eu adoro receber elogios carinhosos como seu e críticas que, com certeza, sempre ajudam a fic a melhorar!  
  
Um big beijo!  
  
**Lobinha-Li:** Ai, nossa!!! Desse jeito você me deixa encabulada!!! Imagine, minha fic nem é tão boa assim... há milhares de autoras melhores que eu (Cherry-hi fica vermelha!)  
  
Espero ter bastante inspiração para satisfazer sempre a sua sede de leitura... escrever um capítulo longo em uma semana, ainda mais uma semana tão cheia como foi essa, é um verdadeiro desafio...  
  
Um beijo enorme!  
  
**Neko- Chan:** Obrigada pelos seus elogios!!! Fico feliz que você tenha paciência de ler o que eu escrevo! E espero ter agradado com esse capítulo tb! Um abraçaum!  
  
**Dani Glatz:** Infelizmente, o Meu Shaoran é assim! Mas ele não é grosso porque ele quer (quero dizer, não na maioria das vezes!)  
  
Já tava mais do que na hora da Sakura mostrar o que ela sente! Eu ainda tava até meio receosa, mas acredito agora que foi mesmo a hora certa...! depois vc entenderá pq!  
  
Aguarde e vc saberá quem roubou a receita... rerererê! (Cherryhi dá uma risadinha maléfica!)  
  
Beijus!  
  
**Doidinha Kathy:** Tudo bem?  
  
Bom... já que você não quer mesmo fazer sua conjecturas sobre quem teria o interesse de roubar uma receita tão importante como esta, então espere mais um pouco que a verdade será revelada! (nossa, que dramático ¬¬0!)  
  
Hum... espero que você realmente tenha superado isso! Sabe... saber que você gosta de alguém que é, por algum motivo, uma incógnita para vc é muito doloroso! Eu também já passei por uma decepção, mas meu caso talvez tenha sido pior, porque eu fui teimosa e fiz uma coisa que não devia! Mas vamos deixar as mágoas para o passado!!!  
  
Eu não posso prometer que não vou mais atrasar, porque nunca se sabe quando este computador vai dar bug, mas, se depender de mim, todo domingo (e, no mais tardar, segunda!) vai ter um capítulo de "Um admirador especial!" atualizado... isto é, a té a fic acabar, claro!  
  
Ah! Eu já fui no seu blog e no flog tb! É muito massa! Vou até colocar no meus favoritos lá no meu blog!  
  
Beijus!  
  
**Miaka: **Thanks!!! :D  
  
Bom... eu não sei se o Eriol faria isso, já que, como você pode constatar, ele não gosta de morenas nem de cabelos castanhos... e como a Tomoyo já pediu isso a ele (aliás, de maneira muito discreta!) e ele disse que não... ms ele bem que poderia fazê-lo só para provocar o Li! Eheheh!  
  
Um beijaum!  
  
**Rafinha Himura Li:** ois!  
  
Obrigada! Eu sempre me esforço para agradar a todo mundo... é claro que não podemos sempre agradar gregos e troianos, mas faço possível... quero sempre melhorar a minha escrita e, embora eu deixe escapar uns errinhos aqui e acolá, eu sempre dou uma revisada para não deixar uma falha muito grande!  
  
Todos o fatos que você comentou me deram trabalho para escrever... antes eu pensava que escrever uma fic era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas depois você percebe que não é. E, dependendo da dedicação que você dá ao seu trabalho, às vezes se torna ainda mais difícil do que escrever um livro (agora eu entendo como j.K. Rowling se sente!)! eu já andei lendo suas fic também, embora eu ainda não tenha tido oportunidade de colocar um review!! Aliás, suas fics são ótimas!!!  
  
Eheheh... já me chamaram de má, mas é a primeira vez que me chamam de maquiavélica! Bom... realmente, tenho algo na minha mente que deixarão você de bocas abertas!!! Já li toda a sorte de suposições, mas não posso dizer as que mais chegaram perto da verdade, senão perderia a graça... mas o seu palpite é muito bom!  
  
A Sakura já descobriu que gosta do Li, mas mesmo que ela resolva dar uma chance para o eriol, como vc diz, está difícil... o cara tem aversão por morenas ou quase-morenas... trauma de criança... mas eu acho que assim ele deixa escapar muitas oportunidades, não acha?!  
  
Bom... acho que é só... depois eu irei postar uma review na sua fic, nem que seja um "adoro sua fic! Continue a postar continuamente!"  
  
Um grande beijo!  
  
**Pois é... já escrevi muito e se escrever mais, terei que dividir este capítulo em três!!! Submit review: - GO  
  
Um beijaum:  
  
Cherryhi**


	16. 12 As primeiras impressões de Hong Kong

**Coisa rápida!!  
  
Ois, gente!  
  
É o seguinte: esse capítulo, infelizmente, ficou super curto, pois não tive tempo essa semana... mas prometo que o próximo capítulo será bem maior...  
  
Sem mais delongas... "As primeiras impressões de Hong Kong"  
  
%Só para informar: CCS não me pertence... mas quem sabe um dia...  
**  
Sakura olhou ao redor, encantada. Parecia-lhe impossível que estivesse realmente em Hong Kong. Embora aquele aeroporto não fosse grande coisa, apenas a sensação de estar em uma terra estranha já era ótima! Ela podia até senti uma energia diferente que aquele lugar emanava...  
  
- E então? Você gostou?  
  
Sakura virou-se e viu shaoran um pouco atrás dela, olhando em volta com um certo desdém  
  
- Sim... é claro que sim! Como não poderia gostar?! Aqui é tão diferente do Japão...  
  
- O aeroporto?  
  
- Não, sua besta! Ela está falando da cidade! – Meiling se aproximava carregando uma mala maior do que ela Shaoran rolou os olhos, mais não disse nada. Sakura fez seu Check In e ficou olhando ao redor, com admiração, enquanto Shaoran resolvia alguma coisas. Meiling foi para o lado dela  
  
- Espero que você goste de ficar aqui. A mansão Li, em especial, é linda e muito confortável.  
  
- Me diga uma coisa, meiling: quem é que mora nessa mansão?  
  
- Ah! São os altos figurões da nossa família: a mão Xiao lang, minha mãe, os anciões...  
  
- Mas Meiling... será que eles não vão se importar mesmo por eu me hospedar na mansão? Afinal, eu não sou importante nem nada...  
  
- Ai, Sakura, de novo essa ladainha?! – a garota olhou para a secretária, zangada e ela tinha razão para ficar aborrecida: durante todo o vôo feito no jatinho particular do rapaz, sakura se preocupara a toa com isso... tanto ela como o primo tentara de tudo para deixá-la mais calma, mas nada adiantava  
  
- Olha, Sakura, se você teme ser desprezada por eles, infelizmente vai saber que eles vão se te esnobar, pelo menos! Porque se não o fizesse, aí sim eu diria que alguma coisa errada!  
  
- Mas todos são assim?!  
  
- Oh, não! Mamãe, tia Yelan e alguns dos anciões são pessoas muito equilibradas e bondosas... porém há outros membros da família que se acham só porque tem sangue de guerreiro escorrendo pelas veias... Um bando de bobagens, se você quer saber! Mas infelizmente não podemos mudar da água pro vinho de um dia para o outro, não é?  
  
- Mas... você me disse que a casa estará cheia... será que realmente haverá um lugar para mim? Afinal, vocês também vão hospedar a tomoyo... Realmente, o Sr. Li havia se oferecido para hospedar tanto Sonomi quanto Tomoyo na mansão, pois achara que era mais seguro. A Sra. Daidouji ficara muito honrada e agradecida, já que ela estava tendo dificuldades de encontrar um bom hotel disponível na cidade...  
  
- Sakura, se você está arranjando desculpas para não ficar conosco, eu ficarei realmente muito chateada! – Meiling falou, impaciente – Aquela mansão tem mais de mil quartos!!! Vai sobrar lugar lá!  
  
Sakura nada respondeu. Embora relutasse a admitir, talvez Meiling estivesse certa... talvez ela estivesse mesmo querendo arranjar uma desculpa para ficar longe dele... porque já estava ficando muito difícil resistir...  
  
Durante toda a viagem, ele dera um jeito de estar perto dela. E não desgrudara uma vez o olhar de seu rosto... e aquilo estava ficando muito deprimente... e difícil! "pelo menos" pensou ela, triste "Tomoyo e Meiling estarão lá e poderei ficar bem longe dele..."  
  
- Nós vamos esperar a sra. Sonomi e Tomoyo ou vamos embora? – perguntou sakura a sua acompanhante  
  
- Creio que seria melhor esperarmos. – não fora Meiling que respondera, mas sim o jovem patrão – mas, se você assim desejarem, podemos ir logo para a mansão e mandaremos outro carro vir buscá-las!  
  
- Eu não me importo de esperar pela Tomoyo! – Meiling deu com os ombros – e você, sakura?  
  
- Por mim, tanto faz, já que estou de "carona" com vocês...  
  
A amiga rolou os olhos  
  
- Sakura, você sabe muito bem que é nossa hóspede e que os hóspedes sempre tem razão...!  
  
- Mas eu detesto me impor...  
  
- Você não está se impondo...! – Shaoran respondeu, suavemente – É sempre um prazer recebermos pessoas tão honradas e importantes na nossa casa.  
  
- Mas eu não sou importante! – Sakura retrucou, em sua modéstia  
  
- ... Para mim, você é!  
  
Ela sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer e seu rosto ficar rubro, diante daquelas palavras... e pensou o quanto ele era cruel, lhe dando esperanças, mas não sabendo o quanto ela gostava dele...  
  
- Ai! Não! Parece que terá um atraso no vôo delas! – meiling, que estivera ocupada escutando a voz nos alto-falantes no aeroporto, não ouvira o último trecho da conversa  
  
Shaoran providenciou uma pequena sala para eles poderem descansarem e esperarem, longe dos olhares curiosos. Sakura bem sabia que, se ele já era bem conhecido no Japão, na China ele deveria ser perseguido como uma celebridade! Então, era mais que compreensível que ele se escondesse de repórteres e paparazzis!  
  
Ele se sentou num sofá, meio distante delas, calado e pensativo e sakura principiou-se a observá-lo, embevecida... ele era tão lindo e perfeito, pensava ela, enquanto meiling tagarelava ao seu lado sobre seu noivo... eu queria tanto que ele me amasse...!  
  
Tratou logo de tirar aqueles pensamentos perigosos da cabeça! "ele não é homem para você!" sua razão lhe dizia... mas uma voz bem lá no fundo de seu ser insistia "Mas ele é tudo o que você sempre desejou..." o seu amor foi maior e ela começou a pensar em como ele foi esperto e organizado, ao planejar a viagem...  
  
No momento em que pos os pés no Café Xpress, Sakura soube que não ia mais ver o filme que tomoyo estava louca para ir ver... primeiro, porque as novidades sobre a sua viagem para Hong Kong iriam demorar muito para serem contadas e, em segundo, porque ela realmente não estava a fim de assistir ao filme! E, quando shaoran chegou na Coffee House, ele monopolizou todo o tempo em um planejamento de viagem. Ficara decidido que a Sra. Daidouji e a filha iriam ficar hospedadas durante uma semana na mansão li, juntamente com sakura e meiling. Eriol também fora convidado a ir (embora de muita má vontade por parte de Shaoran), mas ele respondera que, embora tivesse ficado muito honrado com o convite, ele tinha alguns compromisso inadiáveis na semana e que não poderia deixar a clínica assim, tão de repente. Mas ele prometeu ficar de olho nos jornais e fazer algumas investigações... e, mesmo que shaoran ainda não confiasse totalmente nele, ele já o tratava com mais consideração e respeito...  
  
E, até aquele domingo, em que viajaram, Sakura ficou atarefada com um milhão de coisas. O sr. Li, mais do que nunca, estava dando ordens quase impossíveis de serem cumpridas e ela realmente não via o tempo passar! E, em casa, ela se preparava também, deixando contas pagas, arrumando tudo e fazendo suas malas aos poucos. Olhou longa e tristemente para seu único vestido elegante, um tubinho preto que comprara para ir ao casamento de uma amiga, à alguns anos atrás. E estava consciente de que ele não chegaria nem aos pés dos belos vestidos de festa de Tomoyo... suspirando, colocou-o na mala assim mesmo! Porém sabia que não poderia ir aos jantares sempre com aquele... lembrou-se então que ele lhe dissera que lhe compraria vestidos elegantes, que realçariam sua beleza... e ela sabia que teria que recusá- los, pois seu orgulho não permitiria, por mais que ela fosse feminina o bastante em desejá-los...!  
  
E assim, o tempo passou tão depressa que logo já era domingo pela manhã. Sakura despediu-se do zelador, pedindo-lhe para que guardasse a correspondência, entregou seu querido gatinho a eriol, que prometeu cuidar dele durante sua viagem. Depois, ela e meiling entraram no carro que as aguardava do lado de fora do edifício e se encaminharam para o aeroporto. Chegando lá, encontraram Shaoran e o coração de Sakura dera um salto involuntário dentro do peito quando ele sorrira para ela... e seu coração parecia não querer se aquietar durante toda a viagem de avião, em que ela e Meiling, para se distraírem, jogaram cartas. Ela sempre perdia, distraída demais como seus próprios pensamentos... e o com a proximidade dele!  
  
- Sakura, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu lhe disse?! – Meiling perguntou, rindo muito de alguma coisa  
  
- Oh, não! Me desculpe!! – ela corou muito  
  
- Tudo bem!! – Meiling assentiu, risonha e sakura percebeu que ela ria dela! – Mas temos que ir! O vôo da tomoyo já chegou!  
  
Assustada, Sakura percebeu que ficara quase uma hora divagando em seus pensamentos...  
  
Shaoran já havia saído dali, indo diretamente para o carro que os esperava, mas as garotas foram receber as Daidouji nó portão de desembarque. A Sra. Sonomi era uma mulher muito bonita, mas que em nada se parecia com a filha, com exceção dos olhos azulados. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e ela tinha uma elegância incomum... apesar de que, em alguns momentos, demonstrasse muito calor humano, como agora fazia, ao abraçar sakura como se não visse a moça há muitos anos...  
  
- Como foi a viagem de vocês? – perguntou a moça, quase sufocada pelo abraço da mulher  
  
- Mamãe, pare de apertar a sakura, ou então ela precisará de um médico!!! – Tomoyo falou, rindo e, em seguida, respondeu a pergunta da prima – foi boa, mas ouve um pequeno incidente na decolagem... parece que uma senhora da classe econômica trouxe o cachorro na bagagem de mão... e tiveram que colocá-lo no bagageiro...  
  
Depois de pegarem toda a bagagem, elas se encaminharam para a limusine da família Li. Shaoran já estava lá dentro, lendo uma revista chinesa calmamente. Sorriu quando elas entraram, uma por uma, no carro  
  
- Puxa... eu até pensei que vocês tiveram que construir a pista de pouso...  
  
- Ah! Teve uma confusão aí envolvendo um cachorro... e não queremos falar sobre isso! – Falou Tomoyo, com ar de drama, mas completamente risonha  
  
O trajeto até a imensa e imponente residência da família Li foi curto e tranqüilo. A casa em si era cercada de um imenso muro milenar, e o portão dourado era guarnecido por duas pequenas guaritas. Ao transpassarem o portão, o carro andou mais um pouco, correndo em uma estradinha de pedra que era cercada de árvores tão grandes e folhadas que dava a impressão de ser uma pequena floresta. Mais na frente, havia um lindo jardim que estava cheio de flores, algumas que Sakura jamais havia visto antes. Era tudo tão lindo e encantador que a jovem secretária achou que entrava num mundo encantado! Finalmente o carro parou, em frente a uma escadaria que dava para a grande porta dupla da mansão... lá, uma bela mulher os esperava...  
  
Sakura achou que nunca viram alguém tão elegante e imponente, ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha lindos cabelos negros, que começavam a ficar brancos, presos em um coque atrás da cabeça. Seus olhos também eram negros, penetrantes, que pareciam ler a alma de uma pessoa... na verdade, aquele olhar era parecido com o do...  
  
- Mamãe! – exclamou Shaoran, indo cumprimentar respeitosamente a mulher  
  
- Vejo que trouxe seus convidados... – ela falou, com uma voz calma e profunda, em um excelente japonês  
  
- Sim... aquela é a sra. Sonomi daidouji e sua filha, a Srta. Tomoyo Daidouji... e esta aqui é a srta. Sakura Kinomoto, prima da srta. Daidouji... senhoras, esta é minha mãe, Li Yelan.  
  
- Estou encantada e honrada em recebê-los em minha casa. Por favor, sintam- se a vontade. Venham, creio que devem estar cansados desta longa viagem...  
  
Ela virou-se e seu vestido vermelho, com detalhes dourados e verdes, rodou lindamente, como se fosse feito de nuvens. As mulheres e o jovem rapaz prosseguiram. Sakura olhava encantada ao redor... eles entravam por um saguão todo em vermelho, com teto alto e cheio de colunas vermelhas e douradas. Grandes pedaços de seda pendiam do teto, e balançavam ao sabor do vento, que vinha das janelas tradicionais. Havia vasos de dinastias antigas e lindos arranjos florais... era tanto luxo que Sakura bem que queria parar para poder admirar tudo... por isso, foi ficando para trás, até ser a última do cortejo... Shaoran aproveitou a deixa e deixou-se atrasar também e logo estavam caminhando lado a lado...  
  
- O que você achou? – ele perguntou, rindo a da cara encantada que ela fazia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com carinho  
  
- É... simplesmente... maravilhoso! – respondeu ela meio que automaticamente, pois ainda estava hipnotizada pela beleza daquele lugar  
  
Eles começaram a subir as escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar, que possuía um belo tapete vermelho  
  
- Depois... eu gostaria de fazer um tour com você pela casa toda... para lhe mostrar todos os lugares...  
  
- Creio que Tomoyo também gostaria de ver todo este lugar...  
  
Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado e falou, baixinho:  
  
- Mas eu gostaria de mostrar pessoalmente par você... sozinho!  
  
Sakura sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo. Sem saber bem porque, ela correu e ficou ao lado de Tomoyo e meiling, que conversavam animadamente.  
  
A Sra. Li indicou os quartos das moças... que eram um ao lado do outro, numa das alas principais da mansão. O quarto de sakura parecia ter sido feito justamente peara ela: era todo decorado em verde, assim como seus olhos, e na linda cama de casal pedia um dossel de tecido verde clarinho... a mobília era toda em madeira escura, pintada em padrões chineses... havia um biombo para trocar-se de roupa e uma porta que Sakura supôs que dava para um banheiro... Sakura havia ouvido quando a Sra. Li explicara que aquela ala da casa era nova, por isso, havia banheiro mais modernos. Meiling, como era da família, fora designada a ficar em outra ala. Sakura agradeceu mais uma vez a Sra. Li e ficou em seu quarto. Shaoran havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Ela deitou-se na cama e constatou que era macia como algodão. Dava até vontade de pular nela... ela fechou longamente os olhos e deixou que uma sensação gostosa de sono, como uma nuvem quentinha, a envolvesse...  
  
Acordou assustada! Olhou em volta, com os olhos bem abertos, esperando ver alguma coisa. O quarto estava meio escuro, sinal de que já era tarde... por quando tempo teria ela dormido? Notou com estava coberta, sinal de eu alguém viera em seu quarto. Mas não se importou com isso... o que realmente a preocupava é que aquela sensação estranha...  
  
Tinha certeza que havia escutado um grito. Um grito longo e angustiante. Por isso acordara assustada. Mais uma vez, olhou em volta, esperando ver alguém, mas nada viu. Ela então se levantou e encostou o ouvido na parede, esperando ouvir alguma coisa, mas as paredes eram muito grossas. Abriu a porta do banheiro, mas não encontrou nada. Resolveu esquecer este assunto... pelo menos, por enquanto...  
  
- Finalmente, a Bela Adormecida acordou! – Tomoyo falou, assim que viu a prima entrar no quarto dela. – Já estava achando que teria que mandar alguém no seu quarto para lhe dar um beijo!  
  
- Muito engraçado, Tomoyo! Mas é que eu estava cansada! – e sentou-se, aparentemente, ainda exausta, na cama  
  
- Realmente, essa semana você quase não parou em casa e, pelo que me disse, trabalhou feito uma condenada... então te darei um crédito por isso! Mas... sabe... – ela falou calmamente, sentada na frente do espelho da penteadeira, escovando seus cabelos longos calmamente – Você dormiu três horas seguidas!  
  
- Três horas?!!! – Sakura se espantou – Pelo céus!  
  
- Você perdeu o lanche da tarde, que, por sinal, estava uma delícia! Como você não aparecia, eu vim verificar o que estava acontecendo... e você dormia feito uma pedra...  
  
- Ai! Que mancada! Depois vou pedir desculpas para todo o clã Li... alias, quem você conheceu?  
  
- Além da Sra. Yelan, estava tb o seu chefe e as irmãs dele... quero dizer, só três...  
  
- Mas não são quatro?  
  
- São... mas é que a outra, a Femei, está tendo uma gravidez muito complicada e tomou seu lanche no quarto...  
  
- Espera aí! Femei não é a Li que tem o casamento desastroso?  
  
- Ela mesmo! Na verdade, Fuutie, Shiefa e Hadas, as outras irmãs do sr. Li, estavam comentando em alto e bom japonês em o quanto detestam o marido da irmã, um tal de Guang... que não estava presente no lanche. Mas... fora isso, posso dizer que o sr. Li deve ter sofrido muito porque as irmãs deles são umas pestes! Ficaram tirando sarro da cara dele o tempo todo! E ainda tinha meiling e a mãe dela, a Sra. Tomo. Ela é uma graça, muito diferente da irmã, que é muito formal e elegante. Ela ficava fazendo brincadeiras com a gente o tempo todo! Foi muito bom!  
  
- Que pena que eu perdi! E tinha mais alguém?  
  
- Havia um velhinho, que me parece que é um dos anciões do Clã. Se não me engano, ele é bisavô do Sr. Li  
  
- Noooosssa! Ele deve ser bem velhinho, né?  
  
- Nem tanto assim! Parece que tem uns oitenta e cinco anos e é bastante lúcido, levando em consideração a sua idade, mas é mais surdo que uma porta!  
  
- É?  
  
- Ahan!! E ele anda com aquele amplificadores de som do século passado... aqueles se via em vitrolas antigas...  
  
- Estou imaginando... – disse sakura, colocando a mão na boca para não rir  
  
- E ele sempre não ouve direito... e sempre fala umas coisas que não tem nada haver e a gente morre de rir... – Tomoyo riu junto com Sakura, mas depois continuou mais séria – Mas a sra. Tomo nos falou que ele é um homem muito sábio e bondoso... e que sabe julgar as pessoas muito bem...  
  
- E tinha algum outro ancião do clã?  
  
- Não... mas a Sra. Yelan me falou que são cinco, no total... e que o mais influente deles é o Sr. Youhide Li.  
  
- Youhide?  
  
- Sim... e nós vamos conhecê-los no jantar desta noite... aliás, espero que você esteja pronta porque vai ser daqui a meia hora...  
  
- O que?!!! – Sakura se assustou e se levantou num pulo só da cama  
  
- A Sra. Li, mãe do Sr. Li, nos disse que nós jantamos exatamente às sete e meia, portanto...  
  
Sakura nem estava mais ouvindo... já havia saído correndo do quarto e tomoyo danou-se a rir...  
  
O jantar foi tranqüilo, na opinião de Sakura. Depois de pedir um milhão de desculpas a Sra. Li por não ter comparecido ao lanche e ter sido apresentada a todos os presentes, eles se sentaram à mesa. Shaoran ocupou uma das cabeceiras da grande mesa, tendo a Sra. Sonomi a sua direita. Sakura acabou sentando ao lado de dois homens: o Sr. Guang, o suposto marido de Femei, que ela pode constatar o quanto ele realmente era desagradável, pois ele estava flertando abertamente com uma garota que convidaram para completar o número de pessoas na mesa... e do outro lado de sakura, ficou um velhinho, também ancião do Clã Li. Ele também era uma pessoa bondosa e inteligente e sakura conversou animadamente com ele. Durante o começo do jantar, ela notou que faltava um lugar a mesa e o Sr. Fang, que conversara com ela o jantar inteiro, disse que o Sr. Youhide estava um pouco atrasado. Quando ela começava a se perguntar se ele viria ou não, as portas duplas da sala de jantar se abriram e um homem entrou. Imediatamente, todos os Li se calaram e levantaram e os convidados fizeram o mesmo. Ele era alto, magro, tinha cabelos brancos curtos e uma barba farta, porém curta. Seus olhos, para o espanto de sakura, eram verdes, que cintilavam detrás dos óculos arredondados. Sua expressão era severa e parecia que havia uma aura de poder ao seu redor, que dominava a todos. Ele caminhou com graça até o seu lugar, que era exatamente em frente a sakura e se sentou, sem dizer uma palavra. Os outros também se sentaram e, aos poucos, o burburinho de conversa ficou no nível normal. Mas Sakura, mesmo enquanto conversava com o Sr. Fang, tivera impressão de estar sendo observada o tempo todo...  
  
Acabado o jantar, todos se levantaram e foram até um salão apegado, onde havia uma mesinha para se jogar baralho, um sofá e um piano. Fuutie, uma das irmãs do Shaoran, foi até o piano e começou a tocar algumas peças. O marido, um rapaz muito simpático, ficou o seu lado o tempo inteiro, olhando embevecido para ela. Sakura murmurava as músicas e começou a andar pelo salão, apreciando alguns quadros chineses antigos. De repente, ela sentiu que alguém estava bem atrás dela... não demorou muito e uma voz grave e bem modulada falou:  
  
- Vejo que está apreciando nossos quadros, Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
Ela virou-se rápido. Era ele, o Sr. Youhide! Era mais alto até mesmo que Shaoran e isso só serviu para deixar Sakura pequenininha...  
  
- Eu... bem... eu os acho muito bonitos...  
  
- São peça valiosas, srta. Kinomoto... que são fruto de um valioso trabalho... de uma tradição... inquebrável...  
  
Sem saber realmente porque, aquelas palavras, tão sem sentido para ela, a assustaram. Mas, não se deixando intimidar, respondeu, erguendo o queixo:  
  
- Creio que são, Senhor... e não sou eu que vou duvidar disso... ou mudar isso.  
  
Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, talvez surpreso pelo tom calmo e gelado que ela usara, mas com uma calma maior do que a dela... e apenas replicou, antes de afastar-se...  
  
- Bom saber, Srta. Kinomoto... é bom saber...!  
  
Aquelas palavras ficaram na sua mente até o momento em que fora se deitar, já tarde da noite... ficara conversando com Tomoyo um bom tempo, ante de recolher-se em seu próprio quarto... quando contara a prima sobre a conversa com o Sr. Youhide, ela não falara nada e Sakura presumiu que Tomoyo concordasse com ela em dizer que ele era meio caduco... só não sabia que a prima entendera o que o velho quis realmente dizer com aquilo... e que ficara realmente apreensiva!  
  
Agora, ela terminava de escovar seus cabelos, de frente a uma penteadeira... olhou casualmente para o relógio e notou que já passava das onze da noite! Largando a escova, ela encaminhou-se para sua cama. Pegou um livro que havia trago para se distrair durante a viagem de avião, mas que acabara lendo apenas o começo. Deixando apenas a luz do abajur ligado... ela começou a ler...  
  
Acordou durante a noite, sentido muita sede. Ergue-se brevemente e sentiu uma coisa escorregar pelo seu corpo e cair no chão. Era o livro que lera apenas duas páginas antes de cair no sono. A luz do abajur ainda estava acesa e com ela, sakura guiou-se até a cômoda onde havia deixado uma jarra de água fresca. A noite, por mais incrível que fosse, estava quente, e sakura foi até a janela para abri-la um pouco. O céu estava límpido, tão diferente da massa cinzenta e escura que cobria o Japão durante o inverno inteiro... as estrelas sorriam para ela, cintilantes como diamantes. Ela admirou o lindo espetáculo por algum tempo... até ouvir, claramente, um gemido...!  
  
De início, pensou até que fosse fruto de sua imaginação fértil, mas depois de alguns minutos, ela o escutou de novo. Sakura sempre morreu de medo de fantasmas, pois seu irmão lhe contava horrores sobre gente morta que pegava crianças e vampiros que sugavam o sangue dos pais...  
  
"agora, não vai me dizer que essa casa é mal assombrada também?!" ela pensou, sentido seus joelhos tremerem. Tentando dominar o pânico que crescia incontrolavelmente dentro dela, Sakura deitou-se nas cobertas e cobriu-se até a cabeça com o lençol... estava pensando seriamente em sair correndo até o quarto de Tomoyo, quando os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e mais humanos... alguém parecia estar com dor! Devagar e ainda com uma réstia de medo, ela encaminhou-se até a parede de onde parecia vir os sons, bem ao lado da cama. Encostou o ouvido na parede outra vez, como fizera naquela tarde e prendeu até a respiração... depois de algum tempo, ela ouviu novamente um gemido e percebeu que ele parecia vir de detrás de um enorme espelho preso à parede, perto do armário. Instintivamente, ela começou a tatear pela moldura dourada do espelho. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu uma reentrância e a apertou. Ouviu-se um clique e o espelho se deslocou um pouco para frente, revelando uma porta secreta. Estava escuro lá dentro, mas pela pouca claridade que passava, ela viu que havia um pequeno corredor, que se estreitava como um funil até uma outra porta... o gemido ficou mais alto e a moça percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher. Determinada a investigar, ela foi até a sua mala e tirou de lá uma pequena lanterna, da qual nunca se separava. Ela acabara de trocar as pilhas e a luz era constante. Cautelosamente, ela encostou a porta do espelho, passou pelo corredor feio e sem enfeites, abriu a porta e teve uma surpresa...!.  
  
Ela deu com uma sala circular, sem janelas e que precisava de uma boa limpeza. Havia diversas portas, cada uma com um ideograma escrito em uma tinta vermelha já gasta pelo tempo. Teias de aranha se acumulavam nos candelabros fixados nas paredes, nos intervalos das portas... e havia esculturas em madeira de dragões e Onis, que pareciam saltar da parede. Assustada, sakura fez a luz da lanterna correr pelo chão macio em que pisava e notou que havia um lindo tapete empoeirado. nele, havia uma rosa dos ventos, indicando com letras chinesas as quatro direções principais. Ela sabia que seu quarto ficava na ala nordeste da mansão e, assim, pôde se localizar pela rosa dos ventos. Ela ouviu então um pequeno lamento e um soluço, que parecia vir da porta que ficava exatamente ao oposto da porta do seu quarto. Caminhando devagar, ela chegou perto e ficou à escuta. Depois, abriu a porta e viu que ele dava em um corredor exatamente igual ao que antecedia o seu quarto. Por um instante, achou que estava sendo muito enxerida... já havia até descoberto uma sala secreta! Mas os soluços eram tão comoventes que sakura se sentiu impelida de ir ajudar quem quer que fosse, como pudesse! Não havia maçaneta na porta e ela supôs que também havia uma tranca secreta, que não foi muito difícil de encontrar. Com um estalo, a porta se abriu e sakura entrou, resoluta, pelo quarto bem iluminado...

**Poxa gente... ficou tão pequeno que me dá pena... mas eu realmente estou sem tempo e então tive que escrever pouco!  
  
Eu nem vou comentar as reviews aqui... mas talvez eu o faça no meu blog, portanto, fiquem atentos!  
  
Mas eu kero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a _Miaka, Lan Ayarth, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, Pepercat, Doidinha-kathy, Dani Glatz, LobinhaLi, Xianya, MeRRyaNNe, Anaísa, Yume Rinku e Rebeca_... Obrigadaum mesmo, gente! Sem o apoio de vcs, eu nem sei o que seria de mim... Ah! E seu esqueci alguém, por favor, perdoem esta pobre alma atarefada!  
  
Um grande beijo e até domingo que vem...  
  
By Cherryhi**


	17. 13 Segredos do coração parte I

**Direto ao ponto hj pq eu estou sem tempo!!!**

**%Só para informar: CCS naum me pertence!%**

**Segredos do coração... parte I**

****

A primeira coisa que viu era que aquele quarto era antigo... embora luxuoso, ele precisava de uma boa reforma, pois a madeira das paredes estava descascando e faltava uma das colunas da imensa cama. O tapete estava puído, assim como as cortinas vermelhas. O quarto, em si, cheirava a mofo e Sakura tinha a impressão de ter viajado no tempo, para uma época bem distante. Um gemido assustado sobressaltou-a e virando-se, olhou algo que ainda não tinha visto: havia alguém ali. Era uma mulher, que tinha lindos cabelos castanhos que caiam até os seus ombros, seus olhos eram penetrantes e também castanhos. E, embora ela fosso muito bonita, tinha uma aparência cansada e doentia... talvez por causa da gravidez avançada. Num repelão, Sakura soube quem poderia ser aquela mulher, tanto pelo seu estado, como também por sua semelhança com...  
  
A mulher começou a falar, assustada, em chinês. Sakura não entendeu uma palavra e ficou assustada também! Então murmurou, em japonês:  
  
- Me desculpe...  
  
Começou a andar em direção a porta secreta, que ficara aberta. Quando já a alcançava, a mulher falou:  
  
- Espere! Você é uma das convidadas do meu irmão?  
  
Encabulada, Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Subitamente, a outra sorriu e falou:  
  
- Me desculpe se eu a assustei, mas convenhamos que eu não esperava visitas as três da madrugada!  
  
O sorriso bonito e a voz calma e suave acalmaram Sakura, que desligou sua lanterna e se aproximou, dizendo:  
  
- Me desculpe se eu a incomodei, mas é que eu ouvi uns gemidos lá do meu quarto... e eu segui o som até aqui...  
  
A mulher arregalou os olhos  
  
- Está me dizendo... que conseguiu me ouvi através das paredes grossas?  
  
Sakura deu com os ombros:  
  
- Não sei... talvez o som que passa pela passagem secreta seja mais forte... eu não sei...  
  
- E você descobriu uma passagem secreta? - ela falou, admirada - Estou começando a achar que você é realmente um fantasma...  
  
- Você pensou que eu fosse? - Sakura sorriu  
  
- O que você pensaria...?  
  
Ela ficou em silêncio alguns minutos e falou:  
  
- É você tem razão, mas... voltando ao assunto inicial, eu ouvi que alguém estava com dor, por isso vim até aqui, para tentar ajudar de alguma forma  
  
Enquanto falava, Sakura notou que havia lágrimas banhando o rosto da moça, que falou, resignadamente:  
  
- Bem...estou tendo uma gravidez muito complicada... mal posso me mexer na cama... mas estou morrendo de sede... e não consigo me levantar...  
  
Sakura olhou em volta, mas não encontrou nenhum copo ou jarra com água.  
  
- E não ninguém por aqui, para servi-la, sabendo o estado em que você está?  
  
Ela baixou os olhos e falou:  
  
- Acho que... estão todos ocupados...  
  
Mesmo querendo falar umas poucas e boas, Sakura calou-se e voltou para o seu quarto, onde ainda havia água. Assim que bebeu o copo inteiro avidamente, a mulher falou:  
  
- Sou Guang Femei... irmão De Xiao Lang  
  
Exatamente como ela havia imaginado...   
  
- Sou Kinomoto Sakura... muito prazer...  
  
- Então você é a Srta. Kinomoto? - Femei falou, olhando com mais estudo para ela - Sabe, meu irmão e minha prima falam muito de você, quando vêem me visitar... principalmente o meu irmão...!   
  
Sakura corou involuntariamente, até a raiz dos cabelos e a outra soltou uma risada, que durou alguns segundos até ela fazer uma careta de dor  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- É que... eu estou mal-colocada aqui nesta cama... e qualquer movimento brusco dói...  
  
- Você quer que... eu vá embora? - Sakura perguntou, temendo ser a causadora de sofrimento daquela mulher  
  
- Claro que não! É muito bom ter companhia... mas você poderia me ajudar a me ajeitar aqui...  
  
Com algum esforço, Sakura sentou-a na cama e arrumou os travesseiros de modo que ela ficasse mais confortável...  
  
- Ah! Assim é bem melhor...   
  
- Você fica sozinha aqui o tempo todo? - Sakura perguntou, de supetão  
  
Femei olhou para ela estranhamente e Sakura temeu ter sido indiscreta  
  
- Me desculpe, não deveria ter perguntado isso...  
  
- Tudo bem... é natural... acho que você sabe que meu estado é delicado e provavelmente acha que eu deveria estar sendo vigiada 24 horas por dia...  
  
- Bem... é isso mesmo...  
  
- Pois vou lhe dizer, srta. Kinomoto... eu prefiro ficar só do que mal acompanhada...  
  
- Como assim?!  
  
- Bem... eu não sei se já comentaram isso com você, -se bem que eu conheço minhas irmãs, já devem ter comentado sim!- mas eu e meu marido temos um casamento... tempestuoso!  
  
Ela fez uma pausa e Sakura imaginou que devia ser bem doloroso para ela falar aquilo  
  
- Foi um casamento arranjado e ele estava apaixonado por outra mulher... e então, ele me culpa por isso!  
  
- Não pode ser! Mas você não tem culpa de nada!! - Sakura sentou-se inconscientemente na beirada da cama e apertou a mão da Sra. Guang  
  
- Eu sei, mas ele me culpa... e me detesta... acha que devo sofrer só porque ele sofre... então...  
  
- Então...?  
  
- Ele me maltrata de todas as maneiras... não fisicamente, pois ele é muito esperto e saberia que minha família, apesar de tudo, cairia encima dele... mas ele me tortura psicologicamente... a última dele foi me isolar de toda a família... na minha própria casa!  
  
- E como ele conseguiu isso?! - Sakura perguntou, perplexa  
  
- Minha gravidez é de risco, sabe? E embora o médico tenha determinado para que eu não me esforçasse muito, ele "entendeu" que eu não deveria receber nenhuma visita e eu fico isolada de tudo e de todos... na minha própria casa... na ala mais antiga da casa... os únicos que vem me ver é ele e a enfermeira, uma mulher que o bajula e que também não gosta de mim... eu desconfio que eles são amantes...!  
  
Sakura ficou chocada com aquelas palavras, mas fez o possível para não demonstrá-lo. Limitou-se a dizer, meio hesitante:  
  
- E o que a Sra. Li diz disso?  
  
- Minha mãe? Ficou uma fera, lógico, mas não pode fazer nada... "ordens médicas", ele diz...  
  
- E por onde anda seu marido e a sua enfermeira...  
  
- Meu marido deve estar bebendo... já a enfermeira, eu a dispensei e penso que ela deve ter se juntado a Guang... mas não antes de me trancar aqui dentro...  
  
- Mas... e se você estiver para ter o bebê? - Sakura perguntou, chocada demais para articular qualquer outra coisa  
  
Femei deu os ombros...  
  
- Teria que gritar, mas duvido que alguém me ouvisse... ainda não acredito que você me ouviu chorar... devem ter sido os espíritos...!  
  
- E-es...píritos?! - Sakura exclamou, o choque que sentira até momentos atrás deu lugar ao medo irracional  
  
- Quando eu era pequena, mamãe costumava contar que havia uma sala secreta na mansão, onde os espíritos dos nossos ancestrais se escondiam, para que não fossem para o alem... nessa sala há diversas portas... cada uma com um nome de um grande membro da família...  
  
- Ai! Eu passei por essa sala!!! - Sakura falou, agora tremendo visivelmente e prestes a cair no choro  
  
- Eu pensava que era só uma lenda, mas se você realmente passou por ela... então deve ser verdade... - Femei falou, pensativa  
  
- Ai! E agora?! Como é que eu vou voltar?! A porta está trancada!  
  
- Ora não se preocupe! Essa história de espíritos é só bobagem... nos contavam isso justamente para que jamais tentássemos procurar as passagens secretas... mas não me pergunte porque... e mesmo que existam espíritos, creio que esses são bonzinhos...  
  
- Bons?! Não existem espíritos bons!! - Sakura quase gritou, de tão aterrorizada que estava  
  
- Ah é?! Se eles fossem maus, eles não teriam guiado você até mim, não acha?! - Femei falou calmamente e Sakura relaxou - Penso que eles queriam me ajudar... eu estava tão sozinha...  
  
Havia tanta dor na voz de Femei que Sakura subitamente esqueceu o medo e o penico. Levantou-se resoluta da cama  
  
- Isso não vai mais acontecer! Eu vou contar para sua mãe e para seus irmãos que essa passagem existe... tenho certeza de que...  
  
- NÃO! - Foi a vez de Femei tremer a voz de medo - Eu tenho certeza que é proibido o conhecimento das passagens secretas... e se souberem que você, uma estrangeira, sabe da existência delas... ficarão furiosos!  
  
Sakura pensou um pouco... sim, ela tinha razão... mas subitamente ela teve uma idéia e seu rosto se iluminou de tal forma que Femei perguntou surpresa:  
  
- Ei! Que sorriso é esse?!  
  
- Não se preocupe! Eu sei quem de uma pessoa que eu tenho certeza que vai adorar saber que poderá lhe ver e que não irá me dedurar!  
  
Sakura passou o dia seguinte inteiro ansiosa, esperando o momento certo para falar com Shaoran... sabia que só ele a entenderia e compreenderia... mas estava muito difícil falar com ele...  
  
Desde que voltara pela passagem secreta (morrendo de medo, é verdade!) ela vinha pensando em como fazer para que ele e a irmã se encontrassem sem levantar suspeitas... Femei, esperançosa, lhe dissera que poderia dispensar outra vez a enfermeira e que o marido nunca ficava com ela...  
  
- Se você realmente trazer o meu irmão aqui... - falou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos - ficarei eternamente grata!  
  
E Sakura que não poderia falhar, mas ela não o viu a manhã inteira. Quando perguntou a sobre onde ele estava, ela respondera:  
  
- Eu não sei, mas acho que ele está organizando os últimos detalhes do jantar de hoje, que vai reunir muitas pessoas importantes... então ele está super-ocupado...  
  
Aquilo desanimara ela completamente... tanto que nem atinara para o fato de que, supostamente, ela estaria nesse jantar também e que ela precisava se preocupar com o que vestir...  
  
Passara o resto dia tagarelando com Tomoyo e fugindo dos olhares atentos do Sr. Youhide... ele parecia seguí-la o tempo todo... e aquilo estava começando a enchê-la... por isso, no final da tarde, ela havia se refugiado na enorme biblioteca... ela encontrara uma ala inteira de livros em Japonês e um em particular a interessara... Havia lido já algumas páginas quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu... a poltrona em que ela sentara era virada para a janela e muito grande... por isso, ela espiou por uma das bordas... o coração deu um salto quando reconheceu aquela cabeleira despenteada e aquelas costas largas: sem dúvida, finalmente teria a oportunidade que tanto queria... nesse momento, ele falava com algum empregado lá da porta e, em seguida, fechou-a, dando um suspiro resignado. Sakura saiu do seu esconderijo e ele tomou um susto, vendo-a com um sorriso tão lindo, seus cabelos presos numa trança que caia pelas suas costas, iluminados pelo sol fraco da tarde... o vestido verde claro, que voava a cada passo que ela dava combinava com seus olhos tão brilhantes que pareciam que todas as estrelas do céu se abrigavam naquele olhar... estava linda... tão perfeita...   
  
- Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui? Até pensei que você estava no jardim junto com as Daidouji e com a Meiling...  
  
- Eu quis ficar em casa, porque eu estava procurando por você...  
  
- Por mim?! - ele perguntou, muito surpreso  
  
- Sim... eu tenho algo para lhe dizer, mas é segredo...  
  
- Mas..  
  
- PROMETA-ME que não contará a ninguém o que iremos fazer!  
  
Shaoran olhou para ela, muito surpreso... e o lado sórdido de sua mente começou a funcionar...  
  
- Sakura... o que você...?  
  
Ela chegou bem pertinho, ficou na ponta dos pés para se aproximar mais dele e ficou cara a cara com ele... falando numa voz sussurrada e suave...  
  
- Primeiro, você precisa me prometer que não contará a ninguém...!  
  
Aquela boquinha tão pertinho da sua excitou-o a ponto de ele ter que virar-se de costa para não perder o controle e beijá-la...  
  
- Você promete? - a voz dela parecia ansiosa  
  
- Está bem, eu prometo, mas... EI! Para onde você está me levando?!  
  
Assim que ele prometera, ela pegou na sua mão e o guiou até a saída da biblioteca. Ela abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme e espiou por todos os lados. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Ela o arrastou, sempre tomando cuidado para tomar caminhos para que ninguém os visse. Shaoran apenas se deixava levar, admirando-a secretamente... o que será que ela queria com ele? Será que...?  
  
- Chegamos! - ela abriu a porta do seu quarto e o empurrou lá para dentro. Fechou a porta com cuidado e olhou para ele, ansiosa. Ele olhou-a de volta sem saber o que dizer... ou fazer!  
  
Ela se aproximou, devagar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha...  
  
- Sabe... procurei você o dia inteiro...  
  
- Procurou?! - ele perguntou, desviando o olhar dela. Sua visão bateu na enorme cama. Pensamentos realmente sórdidos vieram em sua cabeça e desviou o olhar de novo para ela, que já estava bem mais perto  
  
- Sim... eu queria lhe pedir um favor...  
  
- Um favor?! - ele começou a dar passos para trás, receando perder o que restava do seu controle... como queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, jogá-la naquela cama e... ELA ESTAVA REALMENTE BRINCANDO COM ELE...!  
  
- Sim... mas é claro, você tem que manter sua palavra...  
  
- É claro que vou manter... - ele falou, com voz suave, afastando-se ainda mais, até bater na parede  
  
- Então acho que ficará contente em saber...  
  
"Que eu quero você aqui e agora!" completou a mente dele, preparado para avançar nela  
  
- Que eu encontrei um jeito de você falar com a sua irmã, Femei!  
  
Aquilo era tão inesperado que por um momento ele ficou sem entender , parado a meio passo dela. Então, balbuciou:  
  
- O que?!  
  
- Eu conheci a sua irmã, ontem a noite!! - ela falou, super animada, quase aos pulinhos... ela não percebera o quanto decepcionado ele ficara... mas só por um momento, pois finalmente ele percebera o que aquilo queria dizer...  
  
- O que?! Mas... como? Ela está proibida de receber visitas!  
  
- Mas digamos... eu fui um pouco ousada.  
  
- Não... espera aí, Sakura! - ele segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez sentar na cama, junto com ele - Mas.. quando? Onde? Como?!  
  
- Bem... foi aqui mesmo! Eu descobri algo realmente extraordinário!  
  
Ele a olhou sem entender e ela riu, continuando  
  
- Você já ouviu falar da sala secreta em que os espíritos se refulgiam...?  
  
- Claro! É uma lenda tradicional daqui do Clã Li... mamãe nos contava para que jamais nós descobríssemos... espera um pouco!!! Não me diga que...  
  
- Sim!!! Eu descobri, sem querer, a passagem secreta!  
  
E contou para ele em como conseguira passar pela porta e a conversa com Femei... ao saber em como Guang era perverso, ele se levantou e encaminhou-se para porta  
  
- Agora eu mato esse cara!!! - ele dizia violentamente. Sakura correu e segurou pelo paletó dele  
  
- NÃO!!! Ninguém pode saber que sabemos dessa passagem! Se você for, ele vai querer saber como você soube disso... e vai ser ruim para mim e para Femei...!  
  
ele parou de forçar sua saída e virou-se para ela...  
  
- Mas... você quer ou não vê-la?  
  
- Claro que sim...  
  
Sakura encaminhou-se para perto do imenso espelho de moldura dourada e ela a seguiu, pensativo...  
  
- Mas... se contarmos só para minha mãe...  
  
os dedos dela cobriram seus lábios, delicadamente, impedindo-o de continuar...  
  
- Não! Temos que manter segredo... isso é só entre a gente... você é a única pessoa em que confio o suficiente...  
  
Ele tomou aqueles dedos longos e delicados entre os seus e os beijou longa e carinhosamente, um a um  
  
- Se você confia em mim, então... nada mais importa...  
  
Pela primeira vez, naquele dia, ela lembrou-se de quem era ele e o que representava em sua vida... e subitamente, ficou tímida. Retirando a sua mão da dele, foi até o espelho e apertou a engrenagem que abria a passagem secreta. Ouviu-se um clique e a porta se abriu... enquanto ela pegava a lanterna , ele examinou a porta, muito admirado:  
  
- Fascinante...!  
  
- Bem... chega de admirar a porta e vamos logo, sim? Não tranque a porta... apenas encoste... eu não sei se há uma outra saída...  
  
Assim que a porta secreta encostou, a porta principal do quarto se abriu... e um homem entrou... olhou em volta, cuidadosamente e notou a porta do espelho... Dando um sorriso estranho, ele voltou a fechar bem devagar a porta do quarto de Sakura...  
  
O corredor ficou escuro e ia se estreitando cada vez mais... Sakura ligou a lanterna e abriu a outra porta. A sala circular estava tão escura como se fosse noite... lembrando-se dos espíritos, Sakura se achegou mais com Shaoran, que a abraçou na hora... Eles pararam bem no meio da sala, e Sakura apontou para a porta de Femei...   
  
- É aquela... - então ela hesitou- eu devo ir também?  
  
- Claro! Você precisa me deixar lá são e salvo... pois se eu encontrar aquele cara na minha frente, eu o mato...  
  
Shaoran sabia que não era esse o verdadeiro motivo... embora sentisse muita raiva de Guang naquele momento, aquele sentimento maldoso não era nada comparado ao prazer indescritível que era ter aquele lindo corpo feminino junto ao seu...!  
  
Abriu cuidadosamente a porta e entrou no corredor que parecia um funil. Apertou de leve a tranca e a porta secreta se abriu, bem devagar, como se conspirasse com eles... ela espiou cuidadosamente pelo quarto e constatou que não havia mais ninguém ali. Abriu a porta e entrou, puxando Shaoran pelas mãos... um grito de pura felicidade se ouviu e logo ele abraçava longamente a irmã. Sakura ficou com lágrima nos olhos, enquanto eles se beijavam... discretamente, Sakura saiu do quarto, deixando os dois irmãos mais a vontade...  
  
- Ah, Femei... que saudades, maninha! - ele falou, em chinês, sentando na beira da cama - Olha só como você está... me parece um pouco pálida, mas acho que isso se deve ao estado de sua gravidez...  
  
- Também... mas não posso negar que sofri bastante durante um longo tempo!   
  
- Aquele desgraçado lhe faz sofrer... e o pior é que nós não podemos fazer nada... - ele falou, cerrando os punhos...  
  
- É verdade, mas graças a Sakura, você está aqui e eu não vou mais me sentir sozinha...  
  
Ao ouvir o nome dela, ele a procurou e seu rosto suavizou-se na hora. Femei notou isso e falou, para provocar:  
  
- Parabéns!  
  
- Ué, por que?! - ele perguntou, surpreso  
  
- Pelo seu bom gosto! Ela é muito bonita...!  
  
inesperadamente, ele sentiu o sangue subir todo para o seu rosto e virou-se para o outro lado, emburrado   
  
- Eu não sei porque você tirou essas conclusões ridículas, Femei!  
  
- Bem... quando você veio pela última vez e ficou doente, Meiling veio me visitar algumas vezes e falou muito sobre ela e de como você ficava distraído e de como falava bem dela...  
  
Ele sentiu-se corar ainda mais e odiou isso. Ela sorriu serenamente e perguntou, de repente:  
  
- Você a ama?  
  
Ele arregalou os olhos, mas não se surpreendeu realmente... de todas as irmãs, Femei era que mais tinha ligação com ele, por ser apenas dois anos mais velha que ele... então era de se esperar que ela fosse tão direta... respondeu o que veio de dentro de seu coração, enterrando seu rosto entre as mãos:  
  
- Eu não sei... é óbvio que eu gosto dela... mas... o que eu sinto é mais forte que uma paixão... quando eu estou com ela, quero ficar com ela noite e dia... detesto que qualquer um se aproxime dela... - lembrou-se por um momento de Yukito e Eriol e sua voz se tornou mais amarga - Falo coisas sem pensar e quero fazer coisas por ela... sinto que poderia subir até o céu, se ela me pedisse... mas...  
  
- E não acha que isso que você sente é amor? - Femei deu uma risadinha - Acho que você está perdido! É óbvio que você a ama, mesmo que você ainda não tenha percebido...  
  
Ele não falou nada, limitando-se a apenas olhar para o chão... Femei então lhe disse, séria:  
  
- Sei que você sabe como nossa família é, principalmente e os anciões... em especial, o Youhide... portanto, acho que você deve tomar cuidado e não demonstrar o que sente...  
  
- Mas como vou tomar cuidado se nem eu sei o que eu sinto por ela? - ele perguntou de uma maneira tão dramática que a irmã riu por um instante  
  
- Pode estar confuso para você, mas para nós está claro como água... mas... eu me preocupo com isso porque... mesmo que você a ame... não poderão ficar juntos...  
  
- Por causa da maldita pérola negra! Ai, eu gostaria de não ter feito aquilo...!  
  
- Mas se você o tivesse feito, estaria casado e nunca teria conhecido ela...  
  
- Você tem razão... mas, ainda assim, eu não posso fazer nada... tenho tanto medo de fazê-la sofrer...  
  
- Meu querido Xiao lang... você gosta tanto dela... que seria capaz de... se casar com ela?  
  
A pergunta pegou o rapaz de surpresa. Ele olhou clinicamente para a irmã, antes de responder:  
  
- Femei... você sabe que é impossível!  
  
- Não vejo o porquê...  
  
- Mesmo que eu quisesse realmente me casar com ela, eu não poderia por causa das tradições idiotas do clã... quando minha mãe morrer, serei o chefe absoluto e tenho que seguir a risca tudo...  
  
- Para não sair da linha... - completou Femei, que já conhecia aquele discurso - Mas... será que o amor não é um motivo forte o suficiente para que você quebre todas as regras?  
  
- Femei...   
  
- Veja bem... você encontrou um apartamento vago bem em rente ao dela... e colocou Meiling nele... por que você acha que fez isso?  
  
- Porque eu sabia que Sakura é uma ótima pessoa e que talvez fosse capaz de se tornar amiga de Meiling e lhe dar um bom motivo para morar no Japão...  
  
- Tem certeza... de que foi só por isso?  
  
- Claro! Que mais outro motivo seria?!  
  
Mas antes mesmo que Femei dissesse em voz alta, seu coração já soube a resposta:  
  
- Para ter uma desculpa para ficar mais perto dela... - ele não respondeu nada e ela continuou - como foi que você a conheceu...?  
  
Sakura sentou-se na sua cama e esperou. Sentia-se contente consigo mesma, pois tinha certeza que ele e a irmã tinha muito o que conversar...   
  
Apertando um travesseiro contra si, ela pensou que era maravilhoso estar ali, naquela casa... na casa dele... com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ela deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, relembrando da expressão emocionada dele ao rever a irmã... como gostava de deixá-lo contente... vê-lo sorrir, sem aquele traço cínico e zombeteiro era tão... gratificante... sentia que havia ganhado o dia...  
  
Não soube quanto tempo ficara deitada imaginando coisas... mas abrira repentinamente os olhos ante a sensação de estar sendo observada... Shaoran estava parado na porta secreta, olhando para ela com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Ela sorriu de volta e disse:  
  
- Venha... Femei tem algo para dizer a você!  
  
Fizeram o caminho secreto em silêncio e de mãos dadas. Sakura atravessou o quarto e sentou-se na beira da cama de Femei, enquanto ele apenas ficou encostado na parede, um pouco longe delas, como se temesse ser indiscreto  
  
- Muito obrigada, Sakura! Você não tem idéia de como eu estou feliz...! graças a você, minha estada aqui não vai ser vazia e chata...   
  
- Não precisa me agradecer... fico muito feliz por você estar melhor...  
  
- Eu sei, mas eu quero lhe agradecer de outra forma... e eu estava me perguntando como quando eu me lembrei de uma antiga tradição da nossa família...  
  
- Tradição? - estranhou Sakura  
  
- Sim... é tradição nós darmos um presente especial a um hóspede nosso que nos ajuda de forma única...  
  
- É mesmo? Eu não sabia... - Sakura disse, um tanto desconfiada  
  
- Pois é... e como eu não sabia o que dar para você, meu irmãozinho querido me deu uma idéia... hoje vai haver um jantar e eu tenho um vestido novinho que eu nunca vestir que eu ganhei dele... e eu ficaria muito honrada se você ficasse com ele...  
  
- O que?! Tem certeza de que isso é uma tradição daqui do clã?! - ela perguntou, olhando desconfiada para Shaoran, que parecia estar muito interessado no tapete do quarto, pois não desgrudava o olho dele  
  
- Claro que é! E eu ficaria extremamente chateada se você não a seguir...  
  
- Mas... deve ser algo caro... e eu não quero algo assim... se você me der uma rosa, eu ficarei feliz...  
  
- Mas eu ficaria feliz se você aceitasse... por favor... tenho certeza que ficará muito bonito em você...  
  
Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior... tentava achar desculpas para recusar, mas sabia que ela venceria, por fim, concordou  
  
- Está bem... se você diz que é uma tradição, não vejo porque não seguí-la!  
  
- É assim que se fala, Sakura! - Shaoran se aproximou, visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo - Agora devemos ir... Femei não pode se cansar demais...  
  
- Ah, mas, por favor, Sakura, depois que o jantar terminar, venha me visitar, ok?  
  
- Se você já não estiver dormindo... ou acompanhada...  
  
- Não se preocupe... dispensarei quem estiver no meu caminho! Quero que venha me contar em como as outras moças ficaram com ciúmes de você...!  
  
- Ciúmes? Por que alguém teria ciúmes de mim? - Sakura perguntou, em sua ingenuidade.  
  
- Sabe... você é uma moça muito bonita... então há motivos de sobra para que alguém sinta ciúmes de você...  
  
Femei completou na sua cabeça, que todas as moças iriam ficar com ciúme dela também porque Sakura seria a única com quem Shaoran se importaria no jantar...  
  
- Vamos logo, Sakura! Preciso mostrar para você o vestido...  
  
- Está bem...  
  
Despediram-se de Femei e voltaram pela passagem secreta   
  
- Um momento! - Shaoran pediu, quando chegaram no meio da sala circular - Por favor, Sakura ilumine o tapete  
  
Sakura fez o que ele lhe pediu, iluminando por partes o imenso tapete que revestia a sala. Ele estudou com cuidado os símbolos e depois de um tempo, falou:  
  
- Estou curioso para saber aonde essas portas dão... você não?  
  
- Um pouco mas creio que não devemos mexer onde não devemos...  
  
- Bobagem... - ele pegou na mão dela e a guiou para a porta ao lado da do quarto de Femei. - Tem muitos aposentos nesta ala da casa, mas aqui tem poucas portas... poucos lugares deve ter passagens secretas... vamos ver  
  
Entraram na primeira... no fundo do corredor, em vez de uma porta, havia uma escada. Sakura instintivamente parou e olhou para a escada, temerosa  
  
- O que foi, Sakura? - ele perguntou, pacientemente  
  
- Eu não sei devo ir... acho que eu não devo, já que sou apenas uma convidada...  
  
- Bobagem! Eu quero que você venha comigo! - ele falou, se aproximando dela  
  
- Mas... e se alguém nos pegar...?  
  
Ele fingiu pensar um pouco depois disse, com a cara mais marota do mundo:  
  
- A gente diz que queríamos um pouco de privacidade... para namor...  
  
- SR. LI!!!!!! - Sakura exclamou, realmente muito vermelha e ele riu com gosto  
  
- Estou brincando, Sakura... não se preocupe... vamos...  
  
Ainda meio receosa, Sakura foi junto com ele... desceram cuidadosamente as escadas, que estavam úmidas e cheiravam a mofo... receando que ela caísse, ele passou o braço pela sua cintura e a trouxe para si. Sakura deixou-se guiar... pois sentia-se segura...  
  
No final da escada, havia um pequeno corredor e, no final dele, um painel que, com certeza dava passagem para algum cômodo da casa... com cuidado, ele apalpou o painel até descobrir o mecanismo que abria a passagem... ela abriu-se com um estalido discreto e, pela fenda, ele pode ver que em que aposento estavam... era a sala de treinamento, onde as crianças da família Li treinavam artes marciais... naquele momento, estava vazia, pois os treinos era dados pela manhã e, naquele momento, as crianças deveriam estar na escola. Fechou a porta, pegou a mão de sua companheira e subiram as escadas outras vez...  
  
Descobriram passagens secretas para o jardim, mais dois quartos, para a cozinha (a cozinheira quase pegou eles, mas Shaoran foi mais rápido e fechou a porta antes que ela pudesse olhar duas vezes!) e, por fim, uma passagem para a biblioteca. Naquele momento, o sol já estava bem mais baixo e Shaoran levou um susto quando viu o qual já era tarde. Ele olhou para Sakura carinhosamente  
  
- Sakura, temos que ir... precisamos nos arrumar para o jantar... vou mandar o vestido lá para o seu quarto...  
  
- Sr. Li... eu sei que tem dedo seu nessa tradição estranha... e eu me sinto mal por ter que aceitar um presente... tão caro! -ela falou com mágoa na voz  
  
Ele apenas olhou para por alguns instantes. Então, para a completa surpresa dela, ele a enlaçou em seus braços. Sakura encostou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração e sentindo o perfume masculino que emanava dele. Inconscientemente, ela o abraçou... ele se afastou um pouco dela e lançou-lhe um olhar tão penetrante que parecia abrir um buraco na sua alma... com delicadeza, ele depositou-lhe um beijo longo em sua testa. Ela o olhou, confusa e ele sorriu:  
  
- Pronto! Já é mais do que o suficiente...  
  
No momento em que Sakura ia retrucar, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Tomoyo entrou, acompanhada por Meiling e por Shiefa  
  
- Puxa!! Finalmente encontrei você! - falou a prima - Já te procuramos por toda a parte! Pensávamos que você estava no quarto, mas...  
  
- Estive aqui o tempo todo! - falou Sakura, mais que depressa - é que eu estava muito concentrada em um livro e sentada naquela poltrona grande ali...  
  
Elas apenas olharam para ela, desconfiada e Sakura temeu que elas fossem desmenti-la, mas, para o seu alívio, Meiling disse:  
  
- Eu só queria saber que livro é esse que você está lendo, pois viemos aqui e te chamamos, mas ninguém respondeu... eu disse que deveríamos procurar mais...  
  
- Mas por que estavam me chamando? - Sakura perguntou, nervosa  
  
- Eu ia te chamar para irmos nos aprontar para o jantar de hoje! - Tomoyo falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Você sabe... nós demoramos muito para nos aprontarmos...!  
  
- Ah... claro!  
  
- Sakura... a Tomoyo me falou que você só tem um vestido preto básico... - Meiling falou, enquanto Sakura lançava um olhar glacial a prima, que disfarçou - Por isso, a gente pode ir ao meu guarda roupa e você pode pegar um dos meus emprestado...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Meiling! - Shaoran falou antes da moça - Esse problema já foi resolvido... não é mesmo, Srta. Sakura?  
  
- É sim... Sr. Li! - Sakura falou baixo, odiando tudo aquilo....


	18. 13 Segredos do coração parte II

E assim foi durante quase uma semana de muita correria... assim como nos primeiros, Sakura usou os mais lindos vestidos que se podia imaginar... como? Simples... parecia que aquela tradição foi lembrada subitamente por toda a família Li... e não eram só roupas... sapatos, acessórios e até jóias eram dadas ao menor favor que Sakura fizesse. Shiefa, na tarde do segundo jantar (que ia ser seguido por um baile) havia lhe dado um lindo conjunto saia-blusa só porque Sakura lhe passara o bule de chá no lanche... até os sobrinhos de Shaoran pareciam estar fazendo um complô contra ela... lhe pediam para contar histórias (isto é, os que falavam um pouco de japonês), pediam para brincar com ela... e no final das contas, sempre havia um presente, desde uma simples rosa perfumada até um par de brincos de ouro... Sakura, embora quisesse, sabia que não poderia deixar de usar aquelas coisas, pois era uma "tradição", supostamente! A única coisa que não massacrava seu orgulho, no final das contas, era o olhar de orgulho e contentamento que as pessoas que lhe davam os presentes lhe lançavam... e ela não seria mulher se não admitisse (nem que fosse bem no fundo do coração) que estava adorando usar roupas novas... roupas que, alias, lhe caiam tão bem que pareciam ter sido costuradas em seu próprio corpo! E adorava também receber os olhares de admiração dos homens presentes nos jantares... principalmente de uma pessoa...  
  
Sempre que o observava, nem que fosse na cabeceira da grande mesa de jantar, nem que fosse pelo salão de jogos, ela o via com os olhos nela... e Sakura não sabia dizer exatamente o que havia naquele olhar... talvez admiração, carinho, se fosse um pouco ousada em suas divagações... e, até quem sabe... desejo...  
  
Mas não havia qualquer tentativa de aproximação da parte dele... embora soubesse muito bem que era ele que estava por trás de todos os seus presentes... mas ele estava sempre ocupado e nas poucas vezes que tiveram oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos, ele estava sempre no telefone, falando em chinês, Japonês, Inglês, Alemão... sempre, fazendo negócios... definitivamente, aquilo não eram as férias que ela queria...  
  
Mas finalmente era o último baile! Iria ser ume um grande restaurante, com grandes empresários de todo o mundo. E, para aquele dia, haviam lhe dado um belo vestido de seda verde, que realçava o os olhos e o belo corpo... com um lindo penteado que deixavam seus cabelos presos em um coque com as pontas soltas e encaracoladas... para completar, uma maquiagem leve, um salto alto preto e um colar de pérolas brancas... estava linda, como Femei fez questão de ressaltar, antes dela ir naquela noite para o restaurante  
  
- Você está bárbara! - Femei falou, entusiasticamente, batendo palmas na grande cama do seu quarto - Este vestido é o mais bonito que você já usou!  
  
Sakura, todas as noites, ia conversar com a moça, tantos antes dos jantares, como depois... e conversavam até tarde da noite... Sakura fazia isso tanto por gostar dela, tanto por achar que ela era muito solitária... e que ela sofria muito... o marido dela estava em todos os jantares e, mesmo sabendo que ninguém gostava dele, falava com todo mundo e bebia o vinho e o champanhe a vontade, além de paquerar qualquer mulher que fosse louca o suficiente para lhe dar bola...  
  
Se apegara muito a Femei... para Sakura, era como ter a irmã que nunca tivera!  
  
- Imagine! Embora realmente, esse vestido seja mais bonito do que o da noite passada!  
  
- Com certeza! - de repente, Femei fez uma careta de dor e Sakura perguntou, preocupada:  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Claro, claro! - disse ela, forçando um sorriso nada convincente - é só uma dorzinha boba...  
  
- Você já pensou que pode estar entrando em trabalho de parto? - ela perguntou, muito preocupada - Você já está com nove meses... acho que vou chamar um médico e...  
  
- NÃO! - Femei falou, desesperada - Ninguém pode saber que essas passagens secretas e existem e ninguém pode saber que você me visita freqüentemente... principalmente o meu marido...  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não se preocupe comigo! Eu sempre tenho essas dores! - ela sorriu de maneira mais espontânea dessa vez - Eu quero que você vá se divertir e venha me contar depois como foi tudo...  
  
Depois de muita conversa e convencimento , Sakura finalmente saiu do quarto, ainda um pouco preocupada...  
  
O lugar em que jantaram era um restaurante chique, com um lindo jardim florido ao redor. Sakura ficara sabendo por um dos convidados do jantar, um rapaz muito simpático, por sinal, que havia uma bela cerejeira florida em algum lugar do jardim...  
  
A conversa do jantar foi dirigida a negócios... havia uma grande mistura de línguas ali... os participantes do jantar, sendo de várias nacionalidades, conversavam como podiam, em várias línguas e aquilo estava parecendo uma torre de babel... Sakura, por exemplo, conversou com uma dificuldade mínima em inglês com um americano que estava ali para negociar com alguns industriais... e Shaoran, do outro lado da mesa, conversava animadamente em alemão com um grande homem loiro e risonho. No fim do jantar, todos foram convidados a irem a casa do sr. Li, para uma pequena festa. Quando chegaram lá, alguns homens se sentaram no sofá para discutirem a desvalorização de alguns mercados internacionais. Outros preferiram jogar cartas.   
  
Sakura que não quisera fazer nem uma coisa nem outra, estava conversando com Meiling e Tomoyo sobre amenidades... uma delas era respeito sobre o noivo de Meiling  
  
- Caramba, Meiling, você tem sorte, viu? Ele é um rapaz muito educado e simpático, além de bonito! - falou Tomoyo, rindo um pouco  
  
- E eu não sei? Mal posso esperar para casar com ele...  
  
- Vamos com calma, Meiling! Eu sei que esse cara parece ser boa gente, mas...  
  
Antes que Sakura terminasse de expressar sua opinião, o rapaz que lhe informara sobre a cerejeira no jardim do restaurante se aproximou, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, dizendo:  
  
- Srta. Kinomoto, eu acabei de saber que nesta mansão também há uma cerejeira florida... - ele lhe sorriu simpático - E eu estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de dar uma olhada...  
  
- Sim, Sakura, por que não? - Tomoyo apressou-se a responder - acho que você nunca a viu, porque nunca nos acompanhava nos passeios! É linda, embora um pouco difícil de se encontrar...  
  
- Foi o que me disseram... - rapaz sorriu com serenidade  
  
Era um jovem muito bonito, filho de um empresário japonês muito rico. Ele tinha cabelos negros, pele morena, corpo definido e olhos verdes selvagens. Sakura hesitou um pouco, mas disse, meio incerta:  
  
- Tudo bem... dizem que é muito bonita, mesmo...  
  
- Ela fica no centro do labirinto de sebe, viu? - orientou Meiling, com uma piscadela  
  
Assim que ela saiu pelas portas deslizantes do salão, ela sentiu um pequeno calafrio, como se estivesse sendo observada... mas não ligou muito... quem quer que fosse, não havia motivos para ela estar sendo observada...  
  
Como estava enganada...  
  
Em um dos cantos do enorme salão, Shaoran viu o momento em que ela saiu... ele, que na hora estava explicando o tema de uns dos quadros antigos para uma linda jovem loira e de olhos azuis, parou, desconcertado, mal acreditando no que via... o que diabos ela pensava que estava fazendo indo para o jardim sozinha com aquele almofadinha?!  
  
- Sr. Li? - a voz suave e feminina da jovem o fez virar-se para a moça que o acompanhava. ela sorria sedutoramente - estava me explicando que este quadro retratava uma batalha importante...  
  
- Er... me desculpe, mas surgiu algo importante... que devo... resolver!  
  
Saiu sem olhar para trás, nem escutando a exclamação de desagrado que ela soltou. Irritado, foi afastando-se entre as pessoas que ali estavam e se desviando dos muitos móveis. Já estava chegando na porta, quando Tomoyo o interrompeu:  
  
- Sr. Li... posso falar com o senhor por um instante?   
  
- Agora, não, srta. Daidouji... - ele respondeu, mal tendo ouvido o que ela acabara de dizer  
  
- Por favor... é importante! - ela falou, com súplica na voz, se metendo na frente dele e não deixando ele sair da casa.  
  
Irritado, ele assentiu  
  
- Está bem, mas não demore, está bem?  
  
- Certo!  
  
Eles foram até uma saleta pequena que estavam usando para colocarem bolsas e outros acessórios. Shaoran ficou em pé com os braços cruzados, olhando intensamente para Tomoyo. Esta respirou fundo e disse, com voz fraca, porém clara:  
  
- Por favor, Sr. Li, deixe minha prima em paz!  
  
Aquilo foi tão surpreendente que ele ficou olhando para Tomoyo, com os belos olhos castanhos muito abertos...  
  
- Co-como?! - ele balbuciou  
  
- Por favor... não vá atrás de Sakura! - ela falou, rápida. Depois explicou, com mais calma - Eu vi... que você notou que ela saiu com aquele rapaz... - ele amarrou a cara para ela e Tomoyo voltou a falar rápido, com a voz cheia de medo - E acho... que pretende seguí-los lá no jardim...  
  
- É que minha casa não é lugar para encontros, Srta. Daidouji! - ele replicou, com voz de trovão  
  
- Não sei o que o leva a pensar que ela estava de flerte com aquele rapaz!  
  
- E o que quer que eu pense, Srta. Daidouji? Que eles vão para lá apenas para conversarem, sozinhos, a luz das estrelas e da lua, debaixo de uma cerejeira florida sobre amenidades? Por favor... você está insultando minha inteligência!  
  
- Você já pensou que você pode estar com ciúmes?! - ela se levantou do sofazinho em que estivera sentada, tremendo de raiva e de medo  
  
Ele ficou rígido. Seu coração bateu tão forte que parecia querer saltar do peito. Ele lhe olhou, como se a visse pela primeira vez  
  
- Como... você... quero dizer, o que a levou a pensar assim?  
  
- Bem... - ela voltou a sentar-se, um pouco mais calma e, como por mágica, seu nervosismo passou - está muito claro para mim que você gosta dela... e eu sei também que, se vocês tiverem alguma coisa, você acabará magoando a minha prima... e ela já sofreu demais! E... se você for lá... além de fazer uma cena... você acabará lhe dando esperanças...  
  
- Você acha... que ela sente algo por mim?! - ele perguntou, parecendo, de repente, uma criança de dez anos, insegura   
  
Tomoyo não sabia o que responder... por um momento, pensou em mentir, mas soube que teria que dizer a verdade, embora ainda estivesse um tanto incerta do porqu  
  
- Eu tenho certeza... que sim... mas... se você lhe der esperanças... vai ruim tanto para você como para ela... - ela baixou os olhos - eu sei que você não pode se casar!  
  
- Isto é apenas um detalhe! - ele falou secamente, de repente. Então assumiu uma pose um tanto indiferente, para o espanto de Tomoyo - Mas eu não sei o que deu na sua cabeça para pensar que eu queria me casar com ela...  
  
Se fosse outra pessoa, talvez se sentisse intimidada ou até chocada por aquelas palavras... mas Tomoyo sabia que ele só estava tentando encobrir o que se passava por seu coração  
  
- Você já pensou que este rapaz pode tentar alguma coisa com ela?  
  
- Tipo... beijá-la a força?! - Tomoyo falou, voltando a ficar nervosa, de repente  
  
- Ou coisa pior... - ele alou, indiferente  
  
- Mas... mas... a Sakura sabe se defender... eu acho! - ela falou e levantou-se, começando a andar de um lado para o outro...  
  
- É bom que ela saiba, pois não sou responsável por ela...  
  
- Mas é claro que é! Ela está na sua casa!  
  
- Mas você mesma disse que eu não devo interferir...  
  
Tomoyo hesitou. Se dissesse para ele ir dar uma olhada, estaria praticamente jogando a prima nos braços dele! mas sua preocupação foi maior e falou:  
  
- Acho... que não faria mal... dar uma olhada... mas se estiver tudo bem, por favor, vol...  
  
Tomoyo já estava falando com as paredes, pois ele já havia saído, para cumprir o seu papel de bom anfitrião...  
  
- Então, ele havia dito que não havia mais vagas, mas quando eu disse quem era eu, ele falou logo que não havia verificado direito a lista! - Massaru Hiodi, o rapaz que acompanhava Sakura, falou e começou a rir, acompanhando a moça.  
  
- Nossa! Mas você realmente almoçou lá?! - ela falou, depois que riu um bocado  
  
- Sim! Mas só porque a comida de lá era muito boa!  
  
- Acho que certas pessoas que conheço que processariam o restaurante, no mínimo...  
  
Estava pensando no jovem patrão. Parecendo ler o pensamento da moça, ele perguntou, descontraído:  
  
- Então... você é a secretária do nosso anfitrião?  
  
- Sou sim...  
  
- Não que eu esteja gostando de que você esteja aqui, mas... não é muito estranho que a secretária o acompanhe nesse tipo de viagem?  
  
Sakura hesitou. Não podia dizer a verdade... então falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:  
  
- Ele achou que seria bom para mim ver como funciona... o mundo dos negócios, já que não trabalho há muito tempo para ele...  
  
- Sei...  
  
Ele não parecia muito convencido e Sakura achou que talvez ele pensasse o óbvio: que ela era amante do sr. Li! Embora quisesse desesperadamente gritar que não era nada daquilo que ele estava pensando, nada podia fazer, pois ela jamais poderia revelar a verdade. Caminharam em silêncio entre os arbusto floridos e chegaram na entrada do labirinto. Ele lhe sorriu:  
  
- Espero que tenha espírito de aventura, pois nunca entrei num labirinto antes e acho que vamos nos perder bastante  
  
- Se acha que vamos demorar tanto assim, creio que devemos tentar isso uma outra hora... - Sakura falou, meio hesitante  
  
- Creio que você tem razão... - ele a olhou bem, com alguma coisa no olhar que não agradou muito Sakura - sabe, srta. Kinomoto... você é uma mulher extraordinária... e me admiro muito que ainda não tenhamos nos encontrado em Tóquio!  
  
- É que... eu não sou muito de sair...  
  
- Pois devemos mudar isso! Saiba que não pretendo perdê-la de vista, agora que a conheci...  
  
Muito embaraçada e incomodada com os elogios dele, Sakura falou, abanando-se com a própria mão:  
  
- Nossa... mas que calor... estou morrendo de sede...  
  
- Quer que eu vá buscar um copo d'água para você? - ele perguntou, simpático como sempre  
  
- Seria bom...  
  
- Então me prometa que me esperará aqui... - ele lhe falou, com um olhar estranho que ela detestou  
  
- C-claro...!  
  
Assim que ele sumiu pelos arbustos, Sakura sentiu-se mais aliviada e perguntou-se o que deveria fazer agora... estava pensando em subir pela passagem secreta para o seu quarto que havia no jardim quando um homem surgiu entre duas sebes floridas. De início, pensou que fosse Massaru, que voltara por alguma razão, mas logo depois reconheceu aqueles cabelos desarrumados e perguntou-se, com coração acelerado, o que ele estava fazendo ali.  
  
Ele se aproximou dela, com uma expressão dura no rosto e nenhum dos dois falou por um momento. Então, ele perguntou, com voz indiferente:  
  
- Por onde anda seu acompanhante?  
  
- Ele foi... buscar algo para eu beber...  
  
ele sorriu de uma maneira que a deixou magoada  
  
- Por que? A noite está fresca... o que ele fez que a deixou com tanto calor?  
  
De imediato, ela entendeu as insinuações dele e replicou, muito irritada:  
  
- Como você se atreve?  
  
- O que mais quer que eu pense?! - ele perguntou e desta vez sua voz transpareceu uma leve amargura.  
  
- Se quer saber mesmo... foi só uma desculpa! Ele estava perguntando demais!  
  
- E sobre o que conversavam?  
  
- Sobre os motivos de eu ter vindo nesta viagem! - ela replicou, friamente  
  
- E o que respondeu? - ele perguntou, com voz ainda indiferente  
  
- Claro que não disse a verdade... eu disse que você me trouxera aqui para que eu adquirisse mais experiência...  
  
- Ele acreditou?   
  
Havia qualquer coisa no tom de voz dele que levou-na a pensar que ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Com raiva ela perguntou:  
  
- Você acreditaria?  
  
- Claro que não!  
  
- E o que queria que eu dissesse?!  
  
- Que você estava acompanhando a sua prima e a sua tia!  
  
Ela baixou os olhos, um pouco embaraçada  
  
- Eu... eu não havia pensado nisso...  
  
Houve um momento de silêncio e então, ele perguntou:  
  
- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui no jardim?  
  
- Ele... nós íamos ver a cerejeira que floresce no meio do labirinto...  
  
- E por que não foram?  
  
- Porque...  
  
Ficou calada. Aquela explicação levantar insinuações que, com certeza, levariam a uma discussão e era o que ela menos queria...  
  
- Eu... eu não quero falar sobre isso... eu... eu vou falar com Tomoyo e depois vou subir...  
  
Antes que ela terminasse de concluir seus planos, ele puxou sua mão e adentrou no labirinto. Por um momento, ela nada falou, ainda surpresa por aquela atitude, mas depois, começou a protestar  
  
- Sr. Li! Para... onde... estamos indo?! Me solte!  
  
- Quieta! - ele sibilou, com rispidez - Você não queria ver a cerejeira? Pois eu vou lhe mostrar...  
  
E ela se calou, até chegar no centro do labirinto... onde soltou uma exclamação de contentamento. Havia uma velha cerejeira, que floria abundantemente sob a luz do luar. A grama verde aos pés da árvore estava coalhada de pétalas que caiam a todo momento... havia duas entradas para o centro do labirinto e, do outro lado da árvore, havia um banco também cheio de pétalas de rosa. Ele a guiou e a fez sentar no banco e sentou-se bem pertinho dela, embora o banco fosse bastante largo.  
  
- O que você achou? - ele perguntou, em voz suave e quente  
  
- É... é... simplesmente maravilhoso! - ela balbuciou, hipnotizada com a beleza do lugar  
  
- Eu sabia que você ia gostar! - ele olhou para os galhos floridos e uma flor caiu em seu colo - Eu vinha aqui quando era garoto, quando queria fugir dos meus professores... são poucas as pessoas que conhecem a passagem do labirinto... e eu ficava admirando esta árvore tão bonita... sem saber exatamente porque, ela se tornou a minha preferida...  
  
Ele a olhou carinhosamente e completou  
  
- Mas, agora, olhando para você, começo a entender porque esta árvore tanto me fascinou... é porque ela leva o seu nome...  
  
Ela olhou para ele e seus olhares se prenderam... depois de algum tempo, ele continuou, com a voz rouca e apaixonada:  
  
- E também porque você me fascina e me hipnotiza...   
  
Sakura sentia que estava preste a chorar! Soube que, inconscientemente, aquilo era tudo que desejava ouvir dele. temendo não segurar a emoção e revelar mais do que devia, ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele, falando logo em seguida com voz trêmula:  
  
- Você... você n-não devia falar essas coisas para mim...  
  
Shaoran ia retrucar que havia muito mais a ser dito quando lembrou-se do rosto suplicante de Tomoyo...  
  
"Por favor, deixe minha prima em paz!"  
  
Seu coração se oprimiu no peito e ele ficou calado, admirando tristemente os cabelos ondulados que ele gostaria tanto de brincar com os dedos e as curvas suaves do corpo dela... queria tanto tomá-la para si... mas sabia que não poderia...  
  
Incomodada com o silêncio e com as próprias emoções confusas, ela falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:  
  
- Estou preocupada com Femei...  
  
- Por que? - ele perguntou, quase que automaticamente  
  
- Porque ela estava com uma dor estranha hoje... e pode ser que ela entre em trabalho de parto... e eu não sei...  
  
Embora tenha ficado alerta com aquelas palavras, Shaoran acabou lembrando-se também dos rosto triste e apagado de sua irmã...  
  
"Meu querido Xiao lang... você gosta tanto dela... que seria capaz de... se casar com ela?"  
  
E o seu coração respondera...  
  
"sim!"  
  
Estava confuso... tudo tão confuso! Olhou para as flores delicadas e rosas. E mais uma flor caiu... dessa vez em sua mão meio aberta. Olhando-a bem, viu nitidamente as palavras que sua razão tanto se emprenhara em negar...  
  
Levantou-se bruscamente. Sakura apenas percebeu quando sentiu uma pressão em sua cintura, virou-se depressa e viu que ele lhe abraçava, com força. Embora estivesse ficado surpresa, ela não se amedrontou... nem mesmo quando ele a empurrou em direção da velha árvore...  
  
Tomoyo olhou para o relógio, preocupada. Fazia muito tempo desde que Shaoran havia ido procurar a prima e nada dos três. Já estava temendo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa grave... Sabe-se lá o que um homem apaixonado era capaz de fazer! Estava cogitando se deveria dividir sua preocupação com Meiling quando ela viu o jovem Massaru entrar pelo janelão, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, parecendo muito aborrecido. Pressentindo que acontecera alguma coisa, ela foi ter com ele:  
  
- Olá, sr. Hiodi! Eu gostaria de saber por onde anda a minha prima! Faz tempo que necessito lhe dizer algo, mas não a encontro em lugar algum... e eu a vi com snhor ainda agora...  
  
- Bem... eu iria perguntar o mesmo a senhorita! - ele falou, com a voz raivosa - pedi para que ela me esperasse na porta do labirinto de sebe, mas quando eu voltei, ela não estava lá!  
  
- E tinha nmais alguém por lá? - Tomoyo perguntou, nervosa  
  
- Não... não olhei ninguém...  
  
Tomoyo então soube o que tinha acontecido e falou, com a voz mais calma possível:  
  
- Bem... eu vou procurá-la e se eu a vir, lhe direi que você procura por ela  
  
Ele fez um muxoxo e ela saiu apressada pelos janelões, rezando para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido a sua prima!  
  
Ele a apertou contra o seu corpo. Sakura conseguia sentir o coração acelerado dele mesmo com a roupa de noite. Seu próprio coração parecia querer sair pela sua boca e sua pele fervia. Com uma das mãos ele apertava sua cintura e com a outra, começou a contornar com os dedo cada nuance do rosto delicado. Sakura fechou os olhos diante daquele toque que lhe fazia sentir-se estranha... o polegar roçou de leve em seus lábios e Sakura ansiou que ele lhe beijasse... adivinhando s pensamentos dela, ele inclinou-se para baixo e hesitou por um instante, antes de beijá-la carinhosamente. Foi apenas um toque leve, como se temesse machucá-la ou que ela reagisse mal às suas intenções. Suspendeu o rosto por um instante e mergulhou naquele olhar tão profundo, que lhe fazia perder o ar. Inconscientemente Sakura lhe ofereceu os lábios que ele beijou mais uma vez, porém longa e apaixonadamente...   
  
Os lábios dela eram doces e macios, como soubera no dia em que roubara o chocolate dela, mas agora ele explorava cada canto daquela boca que ele tanto admirava...  
  
E amava...  
  
Sakura já havia sido beijada outras vezes, mas nunca sentira o que estava sentindo ante aquele toque tão sensual... os lábios dele exigiam dela uma paixão sem limites, que ela ansiava em corresponder... sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem tristemente por seu rosto... aquele beijo ela guardaria para sempre... sabia que jamais amaria outro homem como amava aquele...  
  
Separaram-se muito tempo depois, para respirarem. Ele olhou outra vez aqueles olhos cheios de estrelas. Embriagado pela paixão e pelo amor que sentia por ela, murmurou, antes mesmo de processar em sua mente o que dizia:  
  
- Wo Ai Ni...!  
  
Sakura não sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam e pouco se importava no momento... o que realmente importava era que estava vivendo o momento por qual tanto esperava viver, desde que descobrira que o amava... o futuro não importava naquele momento... não tinha a menor relevância o fato que ele não podia se casar com ela ou que ela era apenas a simples secretária... ela queria viver o presente...  
  
Ele voltou a beijá-la, pois também pouco se importava com o clã Li e suas tradições idiotas! Ela era tudo o que sempre procurara...  
  
Estavam tão concentrados neles mesmo que não notavam o mundo lá fora... não viram quando uma nuvem negra encobriu a lua... não viram quando uma brisa fria passou e arrancou várias flores dos galhos da árvore... e não viram que não estavam mais sozinhos...  
  
Tomoyo assistia tudo, da entrada do labirinto, chocada e encantada demais para falar qualquer coisa... uma parte de si se preocupava, pois sabia que eles jamais poderiam ficar juntos... e outra enchia-se de júbilo, pois aquele era o amor que sempre desejaram para sua querida prima...  
  
Esperava evitar que algo que talvez se tornasse desastroso acontecesse...  
  
Mas chegara tarde demais...  
  
**UAU!!! Primeiro beijo para valer! Foi tão lindo...! estou arrepiada até agora! Como dia doze é dia dos namorados, eu resolvi fazer um capítulo cheio de romance e descobertas! Quem tava reclamando de faltas de cenas SS na minha fic... bom... espero que tenha sido o suficiente!  
  
Bem eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews... não vai dar para respondê-las outra vez, pois estou sem tempo quero postar isto até sábado... então vou só fazer os agradecimentos e...  
  
Eriol:** espera ai um pouco! Eu quero fazer uma reclamação!  
  
**Cherryhi: **o Que foi, Hiiragizawa?  
  
**Eriol:** Eu não apareci nesse capítulo de novo! Meu nome mal foi mencionado! (indignado)  
  
**Cherryhi:** Quem mandou ter ficado no Japão?! Era para você ter viajado também, mas veio com aquele papo de que...  
  
**Eriol:** P" PARÁ!!!! Você não pode revelar os motivos pelos quais eu não viajei com aquele bando de doido!  
  
**Elenco de UAE (Um Admirador Especial):** EI!!!!!! (indignados tb)  
  
**Cherryhi:** Não insulte seus colegas de trabalho! Sabe que pode rolar processo judicial e eu não quero isso! Atrasaria minha fic demais!  
  
**Eriol:** Mas o que eu posso fazer, se eles são um bando de bocós? Eu sou o único cara inteligente desta fic!!!  
  
**Elenco de UAE:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (vaias)  
  
**Shaoran:** Se é assim, eu vou revelar o seu segredo!!  
  
**Eriol:** você está blefando! Você não sabe o que é! (na defensiva!)  
  
**Shaoran:** sei sim! Eu li o seu contrato! E sei que tem uma cláusula lá que diz que você não pode viajar... porque...  
  
**Eriol:** Não se atreva!!! (ficando mais branco do que ele já é!)  
  
**Shaoran:** PORQUE VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE AVIÃO!!!!!!!  
  
**Eriol:** 00"  
  
**Cherryhi:** ¬¬o  
  
**Shaoran:** ): )  
  
**Elenco de UAE:** 0.o´  
  
**Cherryhi (ainda ¬¬o):** Er... bem... depois deste incidente desagradável... vamos aos agradecimentos...  
  
**Ao fundo o elenco de UAE grita:** ELE TEM MEDO DE AVIÃO! ELE TEM MEDO DE AVIÃO!!!!  
  
**MeRRyaNNE, Diu Hiiragizawa, Doidinha Kathy, LobinhaLi, murderingcute, Xianya, Lan Ayarth, Yume Rinku, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, Anaisa e Lina a sem sobrenome (?)  
**  
**Obrigada mais uma vez a todos que tem a paciência de ler minha fic... mas antes de me despedir, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa a vocês: alguém aí sabe me dizer como se diz Eu te amo em japonês? é que eu conheço uma maneira, mas não sei se é certa! se alguém souber, please, dêem um jeitinhu de me contarem, certu?!!  
  
Um grande beiju e até semana que vem!  
  
Ah!!! Feliz dia dos namorados!!!  
  
By cherryhi**


	19. 14 Coração despedaçado parte I

**... pessoal... sem comentários... capítulo enorme... e surpreendente!!!  
  
%Só para me informar: CCS não me pertence... e sim ao CLAMP%  
  
Coração despedaçado parte I**

Sakura penteava os cabelos distraidamente, na frente do espelho enorme do seu quarto. Havia um sorriso bobo em seus lábios e um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Todo o seu corpo ainda ardia, e tremia, só de lembrar no que acontecera mais cedo... Ele a beijara! Foi a melhor coisa que já sentira em toda a sua vida!! Sem tentar conter o excitamento que crescia dentro de si, ela rodopiou, feliz, pelo quarto. Seu coração bateu forte dentro do peito, ao lembrar dos lábios firmes e apaixonados sobre os seus...  
  
Mas com um tropeço, ela foi ao chão... e seu mundo de sonhos ruiu. Lembrou- se de quem eles eram...  
  
Aquele era um caso sem solução! Não via uma maneira deles ficarem juntos... na verdade, nem sabia o que ele realmente sentia por ela! Era tudo tão confuso... tão complicado!  
  
Tocou os lábios... e quase podia sentir o gosto dele... sentou-se na cama, tentando colocar ordem na sua mente, mas tudo no que podia pensar era naquele momento...  
  
Ele a beijou até ficarem sem ar, outra vez e ele levantou a cabeça, mas sem tirar os olhos dela. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e sua respiração acelerada! Por um momento, ele pareceu estar em um transe... mas depois, logo depois, ele pareceu despertar... afastou-se um pouco dela, com uma expressão no rosto estranha... seria arrependimento?!  
  
- Sakura... vá agora... – ele falou tão baixo que ela mal ouviu – Vá antes que... eu... perca o meu controle!  
  
Dividida entre o desejo de ficar e um medo estranho que oprimia o peito, ela ficou parada.  
  
- Srta. Kinomoto... eu mandei você ir!!!!!! – ele quase gritou  
  
O medo foi maior, ela saiu correndo. Não sabia como conseguira atravessar o labirinto ou como subira sem que ninguém tivesse a visto... só sabia que conseguira...  
  
De repente, ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Sem motivo algum... ela só queria chorar... deitou-se na cama e chorou... chorou até que suas lágrimas secassem e seus olhos se injetassem... e caiu em um sono profundo...  
  
Acordou de repente! Tinha a impressão de que despertara de um sono longo e cansado. Foi até o espelho e notou, vagamente, que ainda estava com o vestido verde. A única coisa que fizera quando chegara no quarto foi desmanchar o penteado e tirar os sapatos. Ainda confusa, ela retirou o vestido verde e vestiu a camisola. Olhando para o vestido verde, lembrou-se que Femei havia dito que ela havia ficado muito bonita nele...  
  
- Femei!!! Esqueci de ir falar com ela! – sakura bateu na própria cabeça – Espero que ela não esteja dormindo ainda! E... talvez... ela me ajude a raciocinar direito... Pegou a velha lanterna e entrou pela passagem. A sala circular parecia mais fria do que o costume... e mais escura... Sakura sentiu um arrepio na nuca... como se estivesse sendo observada... assustada, passou a lanterna por toda a sala, iluminando cada porta e cada escultura de madeira... iluminou um Oni de aparência sinistra. Contendo um gritinho assustado, ela correu para porta que dava para o corredor secreto do quarto de femei. Assim que abriu a porta, ela escutou um grito agudo. Seu sangue gelou nas veias e ela correu, apalpando freneticamente as laterias da porta para conseguir achar a passagem secreta: sua mente estava em branco! Quando finalmente conseguiu, viu uma cena que jamais poderia esquecer: na grande cama, os lençóis alvos de Femei estavam tingidos de vermelho... ela estava suada e mais pálida do que o normal... fazia obviamente força e Sakura soube que ela estava em trabalho de parto. Ao lado da cama, um homem com nariz vermelho olhava a cena com uma expressão quase desdenhosa. Chocada, ela reconheceu o marido de Femei, o Tal de Guang. Por alguns segundos, ela ficou paralisada, mas femei gritou alto outra vez e Sakura saiu de seu transe correu para ela. Ela chorava e sua pele estava tão branca que parecia ser feita de papel. Ignorando completamente homem, sakura falou, num fio de voz:  
  
- Femei... t-temos... que chamar...  
  
- Não dá tempo!!! – ela falou, com dificuldade – E-eu... já estou... tendo o bebê... está... está... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
O grito foi alto e cortante, que estremeceu o copo de bebida na mão do homem, que só agora parecia estar notando a presença de sakura, cambaleante, ele se levantou e foi até elas  
  
- Deixa... mulher... em... paz!!! – falou, com voz pastosa  
  
- Mas senhor... você não está... vendo? Sua mulher está tendo um...  
  
- CALA A BOCA!!!! – ele gritou e puxou a camisola de sakura, fazendo-a cair no chão – Ela... está... b-bem...!  
  
Sakura tentou se aproximar, mas ele era muito forte e corpulento. Ele riu, mas tudo o que se ouviu foi um som desagradável e falou, com uma expressão no olhar que dava em Sakura absoluto nojo  
  
- Você... é aquela secretária... do desgraçado... até... que você... é... bem... gostosinha...  
  
- SAKURA, VAI EMBORA!!! AGORA!!! – Femei gritou, com um esforço enorme  
  
- CALE-SE, FEMEI!! – Aquele homem horrível deu um puxão de cabelo forte na própria esposa, que gritou de dor e de medo – Você devia estar gritando de dor... grite, estou mandando...  
  
- VAI LOGO, SAKURA!!!! – ela gritou mais uma vez  
  
- Não é para gritar isso, mulher estúpida!  
  
Um som nauseante de um tapa encheu o quarto por um momento e Sakura, em pânico, saiu do quarto, correndo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua respiração arfante. O corredor que dava para a sala secreta nunca pareceu-lhe tão longo e, por um momento, desorientou-se, no escuro, pois esquecera a lanterna no quarto da moça. Momentos depois, conseguiu identificar a porta que dava para a biblioteca... quem dera encontrar alguém lá, quem dera...  
  
Abriu a porta secreta com um estrondo. O lugar estava escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. Atravessou-a o mais rápido que pode e abriu a porta do corredor. Mal dera alguns passos no corredor, ela trombou com alguém  
  
- Quem está aí? – falou uma voz autoritária e feminina, que Sakura reconhecera imediatamente  
  
- Sra. Li?!  
  
- Sakura? – ela se moveu para um lado e acendeu as luzes do corredor – O que você está fazendo aqui... tão tarde da noite?  
  
Por apenas um momento, seu olhar estava desconfiado e até malicioso, mas ela olhou melhor para sakura e conteve um grito  
  
- Minha criança, o que aconteceu?!  
  
Sakura tinha os cabelos desembrenhados, os olhos inchados, a camisola rasgada em um dos ombros e escorria um filete de sangue de seu lábio inferior... elám de suas mãos estarem manchadas de sangue...  
  
- A... a senhora precisa vir comigo, por favor!  
  
Sakura puxou a mulher pela mão, com uma força incrível e a conduziu pela biblioteca. Yelan não falava nada, surpresa e chocada. Assim que chegou na frente da passagem secreta, que estava aberta, a mulher arregalou os olhos  
  
- O que... é ... i-isto?!  
  
- É uma passagem secreta que leva para a sala circular... dos espíritos – Sakura explicou momentaneamente espantada que aquela mulher matriarca dos Li não soubesse disso, mas logo o pânico e o nervosismo voltaram – Me desculpe por ter descoberto as passagens, mas depois eu explico como tudo aconteceu... a sua filha femei corre perigo  
  
Yelan ficou pálida e agarrou Sakura pelos ombros, sacudindo-a  
  
- O QUE?!!! O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?! ONDE ELA ESTÁ?  
  
- N-no quarto dela... há uma passagem... secreta... o m-marid-do dela está l-lá e acho que e-ela está em trab-balho de parto!  
  
Yealn olhou profundamente para ela e mesmo que houvesse medo neles, Sakura se assutou com a intensidade deles - Me leve até lá!  
  
Mas do que depressa, Sakura a guiou para dentro da sala circular. Ela deixara a porta aberta e a luz chegava até a ali. Sakura fez menção de entrar, mas Yelan se pos na frente disse, apenas:  
  
- Chame o Xiao Lang... depressa!!!  
  
Sakura apenas olhou yelan entrar pela porta do corredor secreto e fechá-la. Precisava chamá-lo... mas para que?!  
  
Sakura corria pelos corredores, seguindo até a ala em que os figurões do clã, por assim dizer, residiam. Ali estavam o quarto da Sra. Yelan, da Sra. Tomo, mãe de meiling, da própria meiling, dos anciões do clã, das irmãs do Shaoran e do próprio! Lembrava-se bem porque Shaoran a levara por um pequeno tour pela casa, três dias depois de ter chegado a Hong Kong...  
  
- Aqui é o meu quarto, sakura! – falara ele, cheio de carinho, abrindo brevemente uma porta e Sakura pode ver apenas que o quarto era grande e luxuoso – É aqui que todos os líderes do clã dormiram...  
  
- É lindo! – falara, apesar de não ter olhado direito.  
  
- E aqui... – ele abriu a porta do quarto seguinte, revelando um aposento também luxuoso e bem mais feminino – É onde todas as esposas dos líderes moraram... como sou solteiro, está vazio... e assim permanecerá!  
  
Ele falou aquilo com amargura e Sakura sentiu seu peito oprimir. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ficaram hipnotizados, por um longo tempo...  
  
Mas agora não podia ficar confundindo sua cabeça com aquelas lembranças doces... tinha que correr... tinha que salvá-la! Chegou na frente da porta. Hesitou por um momento, pedindo aos céus que a porta estivesse destrancada. Forçou a maçaneta e a porta não cedeu! Drogas!!! Desesperada, pensou que não ia conseguir quando lembrou-se de outra coisa...  
  
Durante aquele mesmo tour, ele havia entrado no quarto da esposa do líder do clã, para que ela apreciasse melhor... e havia surpreendido Sakura ao abrir uma parede supostamente sólida, revelando uma pequena passagem  
  
- Este é o corredor que liga os quartos... raramente é usado... pois geralmente os casais dormem juntos...  
  
Havia um quê de desejo na voz dele, como se ele também ansiasse fazer aquilo também e sakura sentiu-se embaraçada na hora...  
  
O quarto em questão não estava trancado e ela entrou como um furacão. Abriu a porta na parede, exatamente como vira ele fazer e atravessou o pequeno corredor. Quase sem ar, ela abriu a porta, que cedeu sem fazer barulho...  
  
O quarto estava escuro, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas. Sem fazer barulho, ela foi até a grande cama de quatro colunas. Mas ao chegar lá, constatou, horrorizada, que não havia ninguém lá!  
  
- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo!!! Digam que eu estou dormindo! – ela falou, baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu rosto  
  
foi então que ouviu uma pequena movimentação as suas costas e virou-se rápido: havia alguém ali, de pé. Mas foi apenas por alguns segundos, pois a pessoa a derrubou na cama e esmagou seu corpo delicado... Com horror, Sakura pensou que talvez ele fosse sonâmbulo...  
  
...ou, sua total desconfiança, pensasse que ela fosse alguém querendo lhe fazer algum mal  
  
- quem é você e diga o que veio fazer aqui!!! – ele ordenou, num tom de voz que jamais usaria com ela  
  
Seu corpo estava sendo esmagado pelo dele e ela ficou sem ar... mas conseguiu balbuciar  
  
- S-sou... eu...  
  
Ele se levantou rapidamente e ela estufou o peito, respirando livremente, mas assustada, nervosa e chocada:  
  
- Sakura?! O que você faz aqui?!!! – ele perguntou, acendendo um abajur no criado-mudo  
  
- E-eu... sua... mãe... F-femei... – Ela tentava falar, enquanto respirava. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto e pingavam pela camisola, que começava a ficar transparente  
  
Shaoran se sentou junto com ela e pegou as mãos dela, que tremia e estavam geladas! Ele notou que estavam cobertas de sangue  
  
- O que houve?! O que está acontecendo?! – ele perguntou, agora decididamente assustado  
  
- Sua irmã... ela não está nada bem... está sangrando... e... acho que está tendo o bebê...  
  
Sem perguntar mais nada ele se levantou e vestiu um robe. Sakura não havia notado que ele estava sem camisa até o momento em que o tecido de seda verde escuro o cobriu e ela apenas olhou de relance os músculos bem definidos e o tórax rígido... corou por um momento, mas logo esqueceu de qualquer coisa, quando ele lhe puxou pela mão...  
  
Demoraram apenas alguns minutos para chegarem até lá, mas para os dois jovens parecia uma eternidade. Ainda mais, porque, ao saírem, Shaoran fechara a porta com muita força e acabaram por despertar um monte de gente  
  
- Ei... o que está acontecendo? – Hadas perguntou, Sonolenta, colocando a cara para fora da porta  
  
- Femei! – Dissera apenas shaoran, sem parar para conversar. Imediatamente, ela saiu do quarto e os acompanhou. Fuutie e Shiefa tinha acabado de abrir as portas e apenas escutaram o nome da irmã mais nova. Sem perguntarem nada, também seguiram os dois jovens e a irmã. A biblioteca era o lugar mais próximo em que havia uma passagem até o quarto, que ficava distante de tudo. Fuutie, Shiefa e Hadas tiveram a mesma reação das sra. Yelan, ante ao enorme quadro que estava aberto como uma porta. Ali era entrada para a passagem. Eles entraram... e escutaram os gritos... e, então, o silêncio...  
  
assim que entrou na sala circular, sakura sentiu um calafrio enorme... olhou em volta, sentindo que uma nuvem negra se aproximava deles... e teve a nítida certeza que algo mais, além deles, entrava naquele quarto velho...  
  
A primeira coisa que Sakura viu foi que a Sra. Li carregava um embrulho nos braços. Ela chorava e as lágrimas pingavam por todo os rosto pequenino e sem vida  
  
- A criança... nasceu morta!  
  
Femei estava deitada, nos lençóis, pálida e suada, com a expressão de tristeza e cansaço... lágrimas sofridas escorriam pelos seu rosto... a respiração estava lenta Com os olhos muito abertos, Sakura se aproximou dela...  
  
- Femei...?  
  
Ela pegou na mão da moça e soltou-a imediatamente: estava gelada... ela não respondeu - F-femei...?!  
  
a moça não se mexeu... Sakura não compreendia... até que a cruel verdade surgiu em sua mente, como marcada em letras de fogo...  
  
- Femei?! – Shiefa chamou, desesperada, empurrando Sakura rudemente para o lado. Shaoran a amparou antes que ela caísse no chão – Femei?! Por favor... me responda... Fuutie levou as duas mãos a boca... Hadas ficou tonta e desmaiou, caindo na poltrona ali perto. Sakura sentiu Shaoran ficar rígido e depois, abraçá-la, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Shiefa era a única que não via o óbvio, embora as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto:  
  
- Femei? Femei?! Fala comigo, Femei!!! Por favor... não... você não pode nos deixar... FEMEI!!!  
  
Ela gritou, histérica, Abraçando-se ao corpo sem vida da irmã...  
  
- Não... adianta... você... chamá-la! – a sra. Yelan pegou a filha pelos ombros e a abraçou, mantendo-se calma – Ela morreu... perdeu muito sangue...  
  
Sua voz embargou e por um instante seu rosto se contorceu numa dor terrível, mas se controlou rápido e contendo, com a voz profundo, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem cheios de dor  
  
- Não... há mais nada... que nós possamos fazer!  
  
Caiu um silêncio pesado na sala, interrompido apenas pelos soluços de Shiefa e Fuutie. Então uma voz pastosa falou, de um canto escura: - E-ela morreu?!  
  
Guang, o marido, veio cambaleando... Sakura sentiu uma bufada em seu pescoço e soube que shaoran estava se segurando para não cair em cima dele  
  
- Sim, Guang... Femei morreu... e seu filho também... chocada, Sakura assistiu aquele homem desprezível começar a rir, histérico.  
  
- Finalmente... essa... desgraçada... morreu!!! Estou... livre... nem chegou a terminar seu discurso: shaoran partiu para cima dele e lhe deu um soco e ele caiu desmaiado no chão...  
  
Tomoyo arrumava as malas distraidamente. Muita coisa aconteceu em apenas dois dias. Com a morte da irmã do Sr. Li, uma pesada nuvem negra caiu pela casa. Todos os membros do clã Li eram incapazes de sorrir e as irmãs Li, não paravam de chorar. Fuutie, por exemplo, não saia do salão, onde passava o dia inteiro tocando músicas tristes no piano e ninguém a convencia a sair de lá. Mas... por uma boa parte da casa, as pessoas conseguiam escutar as marchas tristes, como uma melodia agourenta, que causava arrepios a todo mundo...  
  
Sakura também estava muito triste... vivia trancada no quarto, abraçada ao travesseiro, chorando copiosamente... Tomoyo estranhara essa atitude no começo, pois sempre ouvira falar que femei não recebia visitas de ninguém, mas depois a própria Sakura lhe contara tudo sobre a passagem secreta e os encontros clandestinos... Tomoyo havia ficado chocada...  
  
- Mas... Sakura, e se você tivesse sido pega... sei lá... por um dos anciões ou então pelo próprio Guang?! – a prima argumentara, na ocasião que sakura lhe contara tudo  
  
- Bom... eu não fui pega... e além disso, a Sra. Li agradeceu a mim por ter feito companhia a Femei e também por eu ter mostrado o caminho ao Sr. Li... e compreendeu perfeitamente meus receios... ela diz que não me acusam de nada... – sakura falara, agarrada a seu travesseiro, com voz fraca  
  
- Bom... embora eu não tenha conhecido-a, suponho que ela tenha sido uma pessoa realmente importante... – Tomoyo falou, levantando-se da cama onde estivera sentada – Bom... a Sra. Yelan pediu-nos que fossemos embora hoje ou amanhã... e nós compreendemos perfeitamente, afinal deve ter sido muito doloroso para ela perder a filha... ela não tem condição de receber visitas por um bom tempo...  
  
Fez-se um silêncio. Sakura parecia escolher as palavras e Tomoyo perguntou, desconfiada:  
  
- O que foi agora, Sakura?  
  
- Bem... é que eu... vou ficar...  
  
- O que?! – Tomoyo perguntou, surpresa  
  
- Sabe... eu pedi para ficar para a cerimônia fúnebre... e a sra. Yelan disse que não havia problema... na verdade, ela falou que ia mesmo pedir para que eu ficasse... já... que eu... a ajudei... ou... tentei...  
  
Sakura recomeçou a chorar e Tomoyo abraçou a prima, tentando reconfortá- la...  
  
- Não chore, sakura! Você fez tudo o que pode... mas acho... que não havia jeito... se temos que culpar alguém... esse alguém seria aquele ordinário do marido dela... Sakura concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou a chorar...  
  
Suspirando, Tomoyo colocou a última peça de roupa na mala e a fechou. Estava preocupada... muito preocupada... com toda aquela confusão, não tivera ainda como falar com Sakura sobre o beijo que testemunhara... recordava-se agora em como ficara na hora... sem ação... sem palavras... na hora em que eles se separaram, ela escondeu-se no outro lado da sebe. Ouviu ele dizer alguma coisa e então fez-se silêncio outra vez. Sentindo-se uma intrusa, ela correu de volta pelo labirinto, passou correndo pelos jardins floridos e voltou ao salão. Esperou algum tempo e viu o Sr. Li voltar para sala, com uma expressão de dor tão grande em seu rosto que ela sentiu pena dele... mas não viu Sakura em parte alguma... ficou preocupada até o momento em que sua mãe mandara ela ir para cama, pois estava ficando muito tarde. Mas, em vez de ir para o quarto, ela foi até o de sakura. Abriu apenas um milímetro e constara surpresa, que sua prima já estava no quarto. Estava de vestido ainda. Quando chegou mais perto, notou que ela estivera chorando, pois seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas... e nele havia a mesma expressão de dor que vira no rosto do Sr. Li. Sentindo uma dor no próprio coração, Tomoyo voltara para o quarto e sentara-se na cama, perguntando-se desesperadamente o que poderia fazer... mas ficaram mais dúvidas do que respostas...  
  
Chamou uma criada e pediu que ela chamasse alguém para carregar suas malas. A mulher apenas se inclinou e saiu para cumprir a ordem. Tomoyo também saiu do quarto e foi até o da prima e entrou sem bater. Sakura penteava seus cabelos em frente ao enorme espelho que existia no quarto. Parecia muito patética com aquele olhar distraído e triste, o rosto sério, vestindo roupas brancas em sinal de respeito...  
  
- Eu vim me despedir, sakura...  
  
A jovem virou-se e andou em direção a prima. Sem falarem nada, elas se abraçaram. Logo Tomoyo sentiu o ombro ficar molhado de lágrimas, mas não falou nada... a prima precisava era de silêncio...  
  
Depois de algum tempo, ela parou de chorar, enxugou suas lágrimas e encarou tomoyo com um sorriso triste...  
  
- Ah... eu não sei o que faria sem você, Tomoyo...  
  
- Bom... eu espero que não faça nenhuma besteira... agora tomoyo pensava no beijo, mas Sakura encarou aquilo de outra forma e falou:  
  
- Acho que não existem mais nenhuma passagem secreta a ser descoberta! Não se preocupe... eu vou ficar bem... em três dias, no máximo, estaremos de volta ao Japão...  
  
- Aguardarei você ansiosamente... – tomoyo falara sorrindo ternamente  
  
- Por favor... da uma olhada para mim no Kero? Creio que ele já deve ter enlouquecido demais o Sr. Hiiragizawa...  
  
elas riram brevemente... depois fez-se um silêncio, quebrado por algumas batidas na porta:  
  
- Malas... no carro... Sonomi-San a espera. – A criada de antes informara, com em seus precário japonês!  
  
- Estou indo já...  
  
- Eu vou lhe acompanhar até lá... quero me despedir de tia Sonomi também...  
  
A Sra. Yelan aparentava uma calma imperturbável. Suas feições severas continuavam as mesma, mas talvez um pouco acentuadas pelo toque de dor que havia nelas. Quando Sonomi e tomoyo se curvaram para agradecer, não havia sinais de que ela sofria, de maneira alguma. Ela dissera, com voz profunda e calma:  
  
- Espero que tenham gostada de nossa estadia... e espero recebê-las em outra ocasião... ficaria muito honrada...  
  
- Obrigada, sra. Li. E, se algum dia for ao Japão, ficaremos contentes em recebê-los em nossa mansão... – falara a Sra. Daidouji, com muito tato, evitando mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o ocorrido  
  
Elas se curvaram novamente e Tomoyo também agradecera. Estavam presentes ali a Sra yelan, a Sra. Tomo, Meiling, Shiefa e Hadas. Fuutie continuava a tocar piano na sala...  
  
- Nos encontramos em Tóquio, então... – Meiling falou, com voz fraca, os olhos vermelhos brilhando com mais intensidade do que nunca, quando se abraçaram  
  
- Claro!  
  
Elas entraram no carro e partiram. Sakura viu o carro sumir de sua vista sentiu-se inesperadamente só. Sentiu uma mão pegar a sua e viu meiling ao seu lado. Ela disse:  
  
- Venha... preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas...  
  
Ela a acompanhou até uma sala, destinada a receber visitas, que, naquele momento, estava vazia...  
  
- Bom... – meiling começara, quando se sentaram – Os funerais chineses são... um pouco diferentes dos japoneses, acho... mas... de qualquer maneira...  
  
"Tia Yelan nos disse que femei fez um pedido especial antes de morrer... disse que queria ser cremada em seu vestido de casamento... e que suas cinzas fossem espalhadas pelo rio que corta nossa propriedade... para que sempre sua alma corresse e que fosse lembrada"  
  
- Que pedido... estranho! – Sakura conseguira falar, com voz entrecortada  
  
- Mas... foi o que ela pediu... – hesitou por um momento, então falou – E ela também pediu que a pérola negra de seu casamento fosse queimada junto com ela...!  
  
- O que?! – sakura perguntara, surpresa  
  
- É isso mesmo! Ela pediu que fosse queimada junto com ela, para que ela arrastasse consigo toda a dor do seu casamento  
  
- Mas... eu creio que isso não pode acontecer...  
  
- Mas aconteceu... ou melhor, vai acontecer... os anciões se reuniram e concordaram, afinal, era o pedido de um morto, então...  
  
- Meu Deus! – Sakura sentiu seus olhos transbordarem de lágrimas – E o que os irmãos dela pensam disso?  
  
- Fuutie, Shiefa e Hadas dizem que concordam... mas Xiao Lang... na verdade, eu não sei o que ele pensa, pois ele passa o dia inteiro trancado no quarto... Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu seu coração apertar... ele devia estar sofrendo muito, pois Femei era irmã com quem tinha mais ligação... mas não falou nada disso... apenas dissera:  
  
- E quando vai ser a cerimônia?  
  
- Amanhã ao por do sol... e, no dia seguinte, voltamos ao Japão... sakura apenas concordara com a cabeça...  
  
Sakura vira o rosto bonito de femei pela última vez, antes de ter sido consumido pelo fogo... ela estava muito bonita, apesar de pálida. Pela primeira vez, seu rosto estava tranqüilo e sereno... sem nenhum rastro de tristeza e sofrimento. A pérola negra que Sakura já vira no dia em que conhecera meiling melhor estava em sua mão direita, entre os dedos indicador e médio. Dava para ver claramente, a horrível mancha escura que destruíra o casamento da moça...  
  
O Sr. Guang desaparecera daquela casa, no dia em que Shaoran lhe acertara um soco. Ele não compareceu ao pequeno velório nem a cerimônia... Meiling havia comentado acidamente que ele estava comemorando a sua liberdade... e não falara mais nada! Os quatro irmãos estavam juntos da mãe, que contemplava tudo com uma calma que parecia ser feita de ferro. Fuutie parecia estar em estada do choque, Hadas parecia querer desmaiar a qualquer momento, sendo aparada pelo marido e Shiefa não parava de chorar. Apenas shaoran estava quase tão impassível quanto a mãe, embora tivesse com olheiras e seus cabelos mais despenteados do que nunca. Meiling havia ficado ao lado de sakura o tempo inteiro e não parava de levar o lencinho aos olhos. A Sra. Tomo estava ao lado da irmã e também parecia calma. Havia outros membros do clã e alguns amigos mais íntimos que vieram prestar a última homenagem a Femei Guang Li. O Sr. Youhide era o único dos cinco anciões que parecia estar alheio a tudo: na verdade, parecia muito pensativo. Os outros estava todos com olhares de pesar...  
  
Sakura viu quando a Sra. Yelan pegara o pote de cerâmica vermelha contendo as cinzas da filha... Ela falou algumas palavras em chinês, que Sakura não entedeu, mas achou-as lindas, enquanto suas mãos tremia levemente, quando começou a espalhar as cinzas a beira do rio cristalino. O vento soprava levemente, como se também sentisse pela morte da moça... as lágrimas sentidas dos presentes também se misturaram ao pó cintilante, carregadas pelo vento e pela água do rio...  
  
Finalmente a última cinza caiu do pote vermelho... que a sra. Deixou cair no chão, distraidamente. Ela se abaixou e lavou as mãos. Depois, ela se levantou e olhou para o além, com um olhar triste... e então, foi embora...  
  
Os outros a seguiram... menos sakura... ela ficou olhando a nuvem cinza se desviar do curso do rio e seguir o vento, que sopravam e direção a um monte de sebe alta e verde... e ela reconheceu o labirinto...  
  
Encaminhou-se para lá, depois de verificar que ninguém a seguia. Com passos lentos, ela entrou no labirinto, guiando-se pelas frestas luz que passavam pelas folhas muito juntas. Lembrava-se com clareza do caminho agora... Ao chegar no fim, viu que não estava sozinha...  
  
Shaoran não esperara para ver a irmã ser levada de si... sem que ninguém notasse, havia saído e, querendo ficar sozinho, foi para o labirinto de sebe... ao chegar no centro e ver aquela árvore tão querida, sua dor diminuiu um pouco... sentara-se no banco e lembrara-se, então, da noite que beijara Sakura e descobrira que a amava...  
  
Amava com todo o coração aquela mulher e, pensando melhor, entendeu que se apaixonara por ela desde a primeira vez em que a vira, lá na cobertura do edifício, na noite da festa... era verdade que confundira-a com a mãe, mas no fundo, sabia que não era ela... na verdade, apaixonara-se pela figura escura sentada no banco, olhando sonhadoramente para o além... e desde então, aquele amor não parara de crescer um minuto sequer... a cada dia que se passava, pensava cada vez mais nela... em como ela era orgulhosa, em como ela ficava ridículas com aqueles óculos... em como era bondosa e compreensiva, mas, ao mesmo tempo, frágil...  
  
Amava-a! tentara negar isso a si mesmo, mas não conseguia mais! Sentia que ela era mais importante do que tudo no mundo... era mais importante que sua própria vida... apesar de tudo, sabia que não era tão feliz assim há muito tempo...  
  
... E fora ela que lhe mostrara a felicidade...  
  
Fora ela que lhe possibilitara o encontro com a irmã... e, embora nem mesmo sakura soubesse disso, ele havia visitado femei muitas vezes, nem que fosse para dizer uma boa –noite ou para dizer que os sobrinhos estavam lhe ajudando com o complô que montara para fazer Sakura aceitar seus presentes...  
  
Mas... agora... só de pensar que não teria mais a irmã, seu peito se oprimia de tal maneira que sentia vontade de morrer...  
  
- Acho que sua irmã me guiou até aqui... – disse uma voz suave, que fez seu coração disparar no peito  
  
ergueu os olhos do tapete colorido de flores e a viu, tão linda quanto a mais bela das flores...  
  
Ela se aproximou timidamente e sentou-se no banco, ao seu lado. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela pegou em sua mão. Ele estremeceu com aquele toque tão suave gentil e olhou em seus olhos, intensamente. Ele enxergou neles a mesma tristeza que via nos seus no espelho de seu quarto, mas sentiu-se mais conformado... ela estava ali para dividirem aquela dor juntos. Ainda em silêncio, ela a puxou e a abraçou com tanta força que Sakura sentia um pouco de dificuldade de respirar. Ela o abraçou de volta, sentindo seu coração bater forte... era primeira vez que o tocava desde a noite em que Femei morrera... pois ele havia sumido, parecendo não querer dividir sua dor com ninguém... sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos es correrem pelo rosto, molhando a blusa branca que ele usava. Ele se separou um pouco dela e segurou o rosto delicado com ambas as mãos. Sakura mergulhou no olhar penetrante e hipnotizou-se, embriagou-se de amor...  
  
Shaoran beijou os olhos circundados pelos cílios negros úmidos de lágrimas... roçou levemente os lábios pelo rosto aveludado até chegar nos lábios dela, onde beijou-a longamente...  
  
Sakura correspondeu imediatamente, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que ele lhe provocava. Não foi um beijo cheio de paixão ou luxúria... foi um beijo simplesmente feito de amor... um amor não declarado, mas presente.  
  
Ele levantou a cabeça, sem tirar o olhar do dela. Os lábios entreabertos dela enfeitiçavam-no, mas ele não voltou a beijá-la. Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos, suspirando longamente. Ele sorriu sozinho ao ouvi-la e falou pela primeira vez, com uma voz profunda:  
  
- Acho que se continuarmos assim, você vai precisar de um balão de oxigênio... ela corou, entendendo que ele se referia ao beijo. Ela falou, com o rosto escondido:  
  
- Isso não teve graça...  
  
- É... eu sei... – ele falou, distraidamente, brincando com os cabelos dela Ficaram silêncio... não porque não havia nada a ser dito, mas sim porque as palavras não eram necessárias. Então ele quebrou o silêncio, com algo que vagamente lhe passava pela cabeça...  
  
- Você tem idéia de como você é parecida com sua mãe?  
  
Sakura levantou-se assustada de onde estivera confortavelmente encostada, mas depois sorriu serenamente...  
  
- Tenho sim... é que todos dizem...  
  
ele também sorriu, embora tristemente:  
  
- Você tem a mesma boca, o mesmo nariz... e, principalmente, os mesmo olhos, tão verdes e suaves, que parecem a grama aveludada que cobre esse jardim...  
  
seu coração se enlevou de uma maneira que seria capaz de sair voando do seu peito... sentiu seu rosto esquentar... ainda mais quando ele a fitou, fazendo aquela cara de quem quer rir que só ele sabia fazer, o que a fez deduzir que ele vira o quanto ela estava envergonhada! Então, para distraí- lo, ela falou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente:  
  
- Sabe... você nunca me contou como conheceu a minha mãe...  
  
Ele suspirou longamente e suas feições se tornaram mais suaves... ela a apertou um pouco mais para si e falou:  
  
- Bom... eu a conheci quando eu era muito pequeno... na primavera... eu deveria ter uns sete, oito anos na época...  
  
"Eu fui ao Japão para aprimorar um pouco a língua... acredite... naquela época, eu era uma verdadeira peste...  
  
"Eu fiquei morando em uma mansão enorme que minha família alugou... mas, ao contrário do que se pensa, eu não fiquei nada feliz...  
  
"Como a Meiling, eu fiquei muito revoltado por ter que abandonar minha família... principalmente minhas irmãs e minha prima... eu não fazia as lições, cabulava aula, não estudava..."  
  
Sakura soltou uma risadinha e ele perguntou, sério:  
  
- Está pensando em que?!  
  
- Me desculpe... mas é muito difícil pensar no senhor como uma criancinha peralta, que detestava cumprir ordens...  
  
- Mas acredite: era assim mesmo que eu era!  
  
"De qualquer forma, um dia, cansado de todos os castigos e daquelas aulas chatas, eu fugi...  
  
"Eu não conhecia Tóquio, de forma alguma. Eu corri em vão, sabendo apenas que tinha que me afastar o máximo daqueles preceptores chatos... "Depois de muito correr, eu entrei em um templo. Eu me senti atraído naquele lugar porque era cheio de árvores e plantas floridas, coisa que raramente se via em Tóquio...  
  
"Corri pelo pequeno bosque do Templo... até chegar em frente a uma árvore de cerejeira...  
  
"Eu me encantei com ela porque era igualzinha a que nós estamos sentados embaixo... Fiquei um tempão olhando para ela, até que escutei vozes familiares... eram os meus preceptores que, de alguma forma, haviam me encontrado... Mais do que depressa, eu subi na árvore e fiquei bem escondido, enquanto observava, com o coração acelerado, eles me procurando e prometendo castigos horríveis para quando me encontrassem...  
  
"Finalmente, eles deduziram que eu não estava por ali e eles foram embora... eu respirei fundo, aliviado... foi então, que a vi pela primeira vez..." Ele sorriu e as lembranças correram soltas por sua mente...  
  
Flashback  
  
- Acho melhor você descer... esse galho está meio podre... – Uma voz falara aparentemente do nada, assustando o pequeno Shaoran  
  
Ele procurou, ansioso por debaixo da arvora até que viu a mulher mais bonita que já vira em seus oitos anos de vida: Ela tinha os cabelos cacheados, longos e brilhantes, que chegavam até a sua cintura... seu rosto mostrava uma feição serena, com aqueles olhos verdes e lábios rosados, curvados num sorriso confiante. No início pensara que ela fosse gorda, mas olhou melhor e notou que ela estava grávida, já nos últimos meses. Vendo que ele não falava nada, ela repetiu:  
  
- Venha... é perigoso você ficar aí em cima... esse galho pode quebrar e você pode se machucar seriamente...  
  
Ele hesitou por um momento, mas resolveu acatar a ordem. Com cuidado, ele desceu os galhos e chegou ao chão. Ele olhou para ela, que sorriu e se abaixou, com alguma dificuldade, ficando com olhar no nível dele. por algum motivo desconhecido, ele se sentiu corar com aquele olhar. Ela sorriu e perguntou, suave:  
  
- Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Nesse tempo, ele ainda não entendia algumas palavras de japonês, mas entendia exatamente o que ela lhe dizia...  
  
- Sou Li Xiao Lang... ou Shaoran, como me chama a minha preceptora japonesa...  
  
- É um nome muito bonito... – ela o olhou pensativa e perguntou – Por acaso você é o menino que estão procurando?  
  
Ele sentiu o medo esfriar seu coração e deve ter transparecido isso, pois ela falou, com voz calma:  
  
- Não se preocupe... não falarei para ninguém que você está comigo... por que você não vem sentar comigo naquele tronco caído adiante?  
  
Ela ofereceu a mão pálida e de dedos longos para ele que após outra breve hesitação, a tomou. Ela o guiou até o tronco e sentou-se. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, sentindo-se muito tímido.  
  
- Muito bem... o que um garoto tão bonito como você está fazendo sozinho no templo?  
  
Ele sentiu-se corar outra vez, mas falou, meio trêmulo:  
  
- É que... e-eu... fugi...  
  
- Fugiu? – perguntou ela, como se aquilo não fosse óbvio – E... por que?  
  
- Bem... – ele começou, mas parou no meio... lembrara-se aquele momento de uma de suas principais lições: nunca, mas nunca falar com estranhos...!  
  
Ela pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, pois falara:  
  
- Acho que você não quer confiar em mim, já que nem me conhece... então eu vou falar o meu nome... e assim deixarei de ser uma estranha... meu nome é Kinomoto Nadeshiko... – ela sorriu – agora que você conhece o meu nome, não precisa ter receio... pode me contar o que ouve...  
  
- Bom... – ele recomeçou, depois de algum tempo – Eu... eu fugi porque estavam me passando muitas lições e castigos... e eu já estava cansado...  
  
- Bom... mas, se você estava cansado... não era só pedir um descanso para aqueles que lhe ensinam?  
  
Ele cruzou os braços e falou, em uma voz brava:  
  
- Seria bom... mas acontece que eles não deixam! Dizem que eu tenho muita responsabilidade e preciso aprender um monte de coisas, para me tornar o chefe do meu clã... quando crescer...  
  
a mulher ficou calada, observando-o por algum tempo e ele continuou:  
  
- E eu ainda tenho que me conformar que eu vou me casar com uma menina que eu sempre detestei, pois nosso casamento já foi arranjado... a ainda, eles me fazem ficar longe da minha família um tempão... faz quase um ano que eu não vejo a minha mãe!  
  
Quando ele se espantou, já havia falado tudo o que estava guardado no fundo do seu coração. Havia algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela então segurou a sua mão e ele levantou o seu olhar. Ela lhe olhava carinhosamente e disse, com doçura:  
  
- Se você não pode lutar ou mudar essas coisas... as únicas coisas que você pode fazer é aceitar, ou melhor, fingir que aceita aquilo que lhe foi imposto! 


	20. 14 Coração despedaçado parte II

**Coração despedaçado parte II  
**  
Ele a olhou, chocado e ela continuou:  
  
- Se você se rebelar diretamente contra aquilo que lhe impuseram, será mais difícil você aceitar ou fazê-los mudar de idéia... mas, se você cooperar com eles, talvez eles confiem mais em você e deixem você ter algum descanso... pois saberão que você nunca deixará de cumprir ordens...  
  
- Mas...  
  
- eu sei que é difícil, mas há certas coisas que não se pode ir contra... por mais que você queira... e se, mesmo assim, você se rebela contra elas, coisas realmente ruins poderão acontecer!  
  
Ele ficou calado e ela sorriu, continuando:  
  
- Vou lhe contar um segredo... quando eu e meu marido nos conhecemos, nos apaixonamos a primeira vista... mas a minha família foi toda contra o meu casamento...  
  
- E... o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou curioso  
  
Nadeshiko sorriu tristemente:  
  
- Como eu o amava demais, nós fugimos e nos casamos escondido... quando voltamos, ninguém da minha família quis mais falar comigo...  
  
- E você ficou sozinha?! – ele arregalou os olhos, espantados  
  
- Não... porque eu tinha o meu marido e o meu filhinho que ia nascer... mas depois eu descobri que uma das minhas primas, que eu amava muito, queria manter contato comigo, apesar de tudo...  
  
- Mas... então... você jogou para o alto um monte de coisas importantes só para ficar com um cara?! Então... por que eu não devo fazer o mesmo?! – ele falou, se levantando do tronco, resoluto  
  
- Por que...? tem alguma menina com quem você queira se casar?! – ela falara rindo e ele ficara muito vermelho  
  
- Er... c-claro que n-anum! Mas por que não devo renunciar tudo para poder viver livre?  
  
- E o que você faria... já que não vai mais estudar e ter lições?  
  
- Eu não sei... – ele falou, meio desanimado, sentando-se no tronco outra vez  
  
- Posso lhe dar uma sugestão?  
  
Shaoran olhou para ela e concordou com a cabeça  
  
- Estudo! Estude bastante! Estude de tudo um pouco! Aproveite cada chance que aparecer em sua frente...!  
  
- Por que...? – ele começou a protestar, mas ela recomeçou, mais rápido  
  
- ... porque surgirá em sua vida situações em que você terá que fazer escolhas! Essas escolhas poderão ser radicais ou não... se você estudar, se você souber exatamente todos os riscos que aquela escolha envolve, você saberá tomar a decisão certa...!  
  
ele a olhava, como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Ela continuou, séria:  
  
- Eu sabia exatamente com o que eu estava jogando quando fugi para me casar... é claro que ainda sofro por não ver meus avós e meus outros parentes, mas eu sou muito feliz com o meu marido... sei que não tomei a decisão errada! E, se você quer ser o dono do seu próprio nariz algum dia, seja submisso hoje... pois eles lhe respeitarão amanhã... e, se um dia você tomar alguma decisão radical... você poderá saber se tomou ou não a decisão certa... você me entendeu?  
  
- Eu... bem... entendi! – ele lhe sorriu, mas perguntou, como se quisesse ter certeza – mas... você nunca se arrependeu de ter se casado com esse cara?  
  
- Nunca! Eu sou muito feliz com ele...! – ela sorriu e passou a mão sobre o ventre – está vendo esta barriga enorme? Eu estou grávida do meu segundo bebê... o meu primeiro filho é um pouco mais velho que você... se chama Touya... e estou esperando agora uma menina...  
  
- Qual será o nome dela?  
  
Antes que nadeshiko respondesse, ele escutou uma voz familiar. Virou-se empalideceu: seus preceptores estavam correndo em sua direção, aparentemente muito zangados com ele. Ele praticamente pulou do tronco e, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a mulher que se chamava Nadeshiko também se levantou, com dificuldade, e segurou firmemente na mão dele. um dos homens se aproximou dela e a cumprimentou, meio rudemente:  
  
- Perdoe-me, senhora, mas creio que levar esta criança de volta até a sua casa!  
  
- Claro... claro... mas seria bem mais educado se o senhor se apresentasse... ele a olhou como se ela não fosse digna de apresentações, mas falou:  
  
- Sou Kikio Tero... e estou com muita pressa de levar esta criança de volta para casa... e garanto-lhe, embora não seja de sua conta, que ela será severamente punida!  
  
- realmente não é da minha conta, mas Jovem Li está muito cansado de estudar... um pequeno descan...  
  
- Eu repito que não é da sua conta, Senhora! É meu dever levar essa criança de volta...  
  
falando isso, ele puxou a mão livre de Shaoran, que estremeceu e se aproximou instintivamente de nadeshiko que falou, com voz enérgica:  
  
- Não tenho nada haver com esta criança, mas sinto muita pena dela, pois está sendo educada por alguém tão arrogante e sem visão como você... tenho pena dela e só posso pedir aos céus para que ela não fique tão mal-caráter como você!!  
  
- Como ousa falar comigo assim, sua...  
  
- É melhor você se calar agora, Sr. Kikio... ou poderá dizer coisas que poderá se arrepender futuramente... – uma voz calma e autoritária foi ouvida, do vão escuro de duas árvores próximas  
  
Imediatamente, kikio ficou rígido como uma pedra e o pequeno Shaoran se escondeu atrás da Sra. Kinomoto. Um homem alto, vestindo trajes chineses antigos, portando-se como o próprio imperador surgiu das sombras. Kikio o cumprimentou nervosamente e o desconhecido dissera:  
  
- Volta para a mansão com os outros... daqui a pouco levarei o jovem Shaoran...  
  
- Sim, Sr. Li!  
  
Sem olhar para trás, ele saiu, deixando os três ali sozinhos. O homem misterioso sorriu cortesmente e se inclinou respeitosamente. Nadeshiko inclinou-se até onde sua gravidez permitia e ele falou:  
  
- Sinto muito pelo que o Sr. Kikio falou, senhora. Ele será advertido sobre isso, pode crer.  
  
Nadeshiko assentiu, mas não falou nada. Ela sentiu a mão do garoto apertar a sua, quando o homem continuou:  
  
- Sou Li Youhide... e também peço desculpas se o jovem Xiao Lang a incomodou...  
  
- Eu sou Kinomoto Nadeshiko e posso lhe assegurar que o garoto não me importunava, de maneira alguma... por isso, peço humildemente que ele não seja punido por isso... embora as palavras dela fossem delicadas e educadas, havia muita determinação e até um quê de desafio. Houve um pequeno silêncio, então, o Sr. Youhide falou:  
  
- Como um agradecimento por ter cuidado do jovem Xiao Lang, nós não o puniremos... mas se insistir em fugir...  
  
- Senhor... sei que não devia me meter em assuntos alheios, mas acho que o jovem Li precisa é de um descanso... pelo que ele me falou, há muita pressão em cima dele para uma criança tão pequena...  
  
Shaoran podia sentir o olhar de reprovação sobre si e sabia que iria levar um longo sermão por ter falado coisas tão importantes a uma mulher desconhecida...  
  
- Não sei se irá compreender, mas a educação da nossa família é bem mais rigorosa... e creia-me, este menino terá muitas responsabilidades quando for maior... é preciso que ele tenha, desde já, uma dimensão dessa responsabilidade... – ele falou com delicadeza, porém firmemente, deixando claro que aquele assunto era indiscutível  
  
Nadeshiko apertou os lábios, mas não falou nada. Ela apenas se sentou-se no tronco e olhou para o menino que estava visivelmente assustado. Ela lhe sorriu, para dar confiança e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, dizendo bem baixinho para que só ele pudesse ouvir:  
  
- Coragem, Shaoran... pois chegará um dia em que algo na sua vida irá aparecer e que lhe trará muita felicidade... tenha fé...  
  
- Devo levar o menino agora! – o Sr. Youhide falou, pegando a outra mão do garoto ela assentiu e largou o menino, despedindo-se do homem. Enquanto Shaoran caminhava para fora do templo, ele olhou para trás e viu que a mulher ainda estava sentada no tronco e que ela sorria para ele. Acenou com a mão e ele viu a palavra murmurada se formar nos lábios dela...  
  
"Coragem..."  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Shaoran terminou a narrativa e olhou para o céu escuro. Sakura, que escutara tudo com atenção, estava com boca ligeiramente entreaberta e com os esbugalhados. Ela se ajeitou melhor no banco e ficou olhando para o banco.  
  
- Foi... a-assim que você conheceu minha mãe?  
  
- Foi... – ele falou pensativo, baixando olhar até chegar ao dela e sorriu, um tanto saudoso – Foi assim... e eu achava que ela era mulher mais bonita do mundo inteiro... e quando ela me beijou no rosto, senti que se meu coração fosse pular fora do meu peito... acho que nunca fiquei tão envergonhado na minha vida inteira...  
  
Sakura riu e, então ele continuou, com a voz profunda e cheia de carinho que ela estava se acostumando a ouvir:  
  
- Mas então... eu conheci você e todos os meus conceitos foram para o espaço... você é a mulher mais linda do universo... e só de pensar em beijar você, meu sangue ferve nas veias...  
  
Como se quisesse comprovar o que dizia, ele a beijou mais uma vez, com doçura, segurando-a bem perto de si para que ela pudesse sentir a pulsação acelerada do coração. Levantou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente, outra vez:  
  
- Sua mãe disse que era preciso ter coragem... na época, eu não entendi todo o significado daquelas palavras... e talvez ainda não as entenda... mas, com certeza, eu tive fé... e realmente as coisas ficaram muito diferentes...  
  
Sakura sentiu um quê de amargura na sua voz, que a impeliu a perguntar:  
  
- Em que sentido?  
  
- Vários... eu cresci estudando muito, treinando, fazendo mais lições do que era necessário... todos se surpreenderam comigo e começaram a relaxar mais... mas ainda assim me davam ordens... mas como sua mãe disse, eu me tornei inteligente e soube exatamente o que eu queria para mim... então, se havia alguma coisa que eu não pudesse fazer ou que eu não quisesse fazer, eu era esperto o bastante para dizer não... e acatava as ordens que julgava justas...  
  
Ele fez uma pausa e então, perguntou, de supetão:  
  
- Quando você chegou aqui, você disse que minha irmã havia guiado você até aqui... o que quis dizer?  
  
- Bem... é que eu vi a última nuvem de cinzas ser levada pelo vento até aqui... então eu entrei no labirinto... e estou aqui com você...  
  
- Mas... sabe... Femei não só guiou você até mim... de uma forma indireta, ela também me guiou até você... muito antes de nós nos conhecermos...  
  
Assim que chegaram ao Japão, Tomoyo a Sonomi Daidouji foram diretamente para a mansão. Alegando estar muito cansada da viagem, a Sra. Daidouji fora descansar em seu quarto. Tomoyo, que não se sentia cansada, resolveu acatar as ordens da prima e ir ver como Eriol estava se virando com o Kero. Não avisou ninguém aonde ia: apenas pegou a chave do carro, o celular e saíra pela cidade. Não demorou muito, chegou no prédio em que a prima morava. O porteiro, que já a conhecia, lhe cumprimentou respeitosamente e deixou-a entrar. Ela pegou o elevador e apertou o botão do oitavo andar. Esperou pacientemente o elevador subir até o andar e desembarcou. Procurou o apartamento dele e tocou a campainha. Silêncio. Tocou a campainha mais uma vez e esperou. Enquanto esperava, ela viu pelo reflexo da plaquinha metálica que indicava o número do apartamento, que seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado. Começou a arrumá-lo distraidamente. A porta se abriu de repente e ele apareceu, dizendo, quase com raiva:  
  
- Eu já disse que não sei onde a Srta. Kinomoto foi!!!  
  
- Mas não precisa dizer... eu sei onde ela está! – Tomoyo disse, rindo e se ajeitando  
  
- Ah! – Eriol abriu um sorriso – É você, Tomoyo! Já está de volta?  
  
- Sim... eu cheguei hoje... não faz muito tempo... Quem você pensou que fosse?  
  
- Pensei que fosse aquele zelador curioso e chato! – ele respondeu, com um traço de irritação – Você acredita que todo dia ele vem com um papo de querer saber onde a sua prima está?! Ele sempre vem usando aquele boné preto e quando eu olhei os seus cabelos, pensei que fosse ele... mas por que você não entra?  
  
Ela assentiu e entrou, admirando discretamente o lugar. Era tipicamente masculino e, ainda por cima, de uma pessoa que não para muito em casa: era todo em móveis de madeira e metal, com poucos enfeites de arte moderna e um grande home theater. Tomoyo sentou-se no sofá preto de couro, enquanto perguntava:  
  
- Você aceita um chá?  
  
- Sim, obrigada. – ela notou um grande arranhão no sofá, sorriu e perguntou astutamente – O Kero está lhe dando muito trabalho?  
  
Ele, que estava a caminho da cozinha, parou e virou-se para ela, ajeitando os óculos elegantemente:  
  
- Talvez... ele andou fazendo uns arranhões nas minhas cortinas e no meu sofá, mas eu estava querendo trocar mesmo...  
  
- Mas você acabou de se mudar... – ela perguntou, sabiamente  
  
Ele fez uma careta e foi para a cozinha, preparar o chá. Voltou de lá alguns minutos depois, trazendo uma bandeja com duas xícaras e alguns biscoitos. Tomoyo agradeceu e ele se sentou, confortavelmente, perguntando:  
  
- E então? Como foi a tal viagem?  
  
- Bom... – Tomoyo se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos e seu semblante se entristeceu. Ele logo notou e ficou sério:  
  
- O que houve? Sem pestanejar, ela contou cada detalhe da viagem... desde os primeiros dias, o beijo que presenciara e a morte trágica da irmã do Shaoran. Por fim, calou-se e ficou em silêncio, raciocinando:  
  
- Então está me dizendo que eles já se apaixonaram? - Tenho quase certeza... Sakura está aérea, completamente distraída... e pelo ciúme anormal que ele sente dela... você pode tirar daí!  
  
- O que pretende fazer? Ela fez um gesto de impotência com as mãos  
  
- Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser alertá-la... mas eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer enquanto ela está lá... sozinha...  
  
Ele sorriu, malicioso:  
  
- Se você não conseguiu impedir um beijo enquanto estava lá, o que acha que pode acontecer?  
  
- Eu... sei lá! – Mas pela coloração vermelha que seu rosto foi tomando, ele soube o que ela estava pensando – bom... mas... o que aconteceu por aqui? Cadê a loira, a Mimi?  
  
- Ah! Você ainda se lembra dela?! – ele perguntou, genuinamente supreso – eu a dispensei faz um tempão...  
  
- Quando você a dispensou? – Tomoyo perguntou, surpresa  
  
- Ah... ontem!  
  
- Ontem?!!! E ontem é muito tempo?!  
  
- Claro que sim!! Aliás... há noite eu tenho um encontro!  
  
Tomoyo preferiu ignorar o que vinha em sua cabeça e perguntou:  
  
- O que houve com Mimi?  
  
- bem... ela era bonita, agradável, mas... tinha um péssimo hábito de ficar enrolando o cabelo nos dedos!  
  
- Ei! Eu também faço isso e você nunca disse nada!  
  
- E quem disse que eu digo?! – ele deu com os ombros  
  
- E como ela ficou? – Tomoyo se levantou para não deixar se levar pelo impulso que tinha de bater nele  
  
Ele deu com os ombros e disse:  
  
- Acho que ficou bem...! Ela vai sobreviver...!  
  
- Eu não acredito nisso! Como você pode ser tão insensível, Eriol Hiiragizawa?!  
  
- Eu não me acho insensível... talvez as mulheres sejam sensíveis demais...  
  
- Isso é porque você nunca gostou de alguém de verdade... como o Sr. Li gosta da Sakura... no dia em que você se apaixonar de verdade, eu vou rir...!  
  
- Ei! Quem disse que o Sr. Li gosta de verdade da Sakura?! Ele pode estar só se aproveitando – ele ficou em pé também e, mesmo sendo umas duas cabeças mais alto que ela, Tomoyo não se abalou. Eles se encararam por algum tempo e então ele disse  
  
– Me desculpe... acho que fiquei um pouco irritado...  
  
- Eu sei que você não estava falando sério! – ela olhou para os próprios pés, meio embaraçada  
  
- Bom... de qualquer forma... – de repente, ele parou e fez cara de quem se lembra de algo muito importante – Nossa! É verdade! A polícia tem novidades sobre o caso do roubo de chocolate!  
  
Tomoyo se distraiu completamente e ficou alerta  
  
- Que tipos de novidades?!  
  
- Bom... parece que eles seguiram as nossas pistas e acabaram descobrindo um monte de coisas!  
  
- Que tipo de coisas?  
  
- Para começar, a pessoa que roubou a receita, com certeza não era um profissional... sabe, deixou muitas pistas para trás, cometeu muitos erros... e o maior deles foi ter deixado seu DNA...  
  
- DNA? – Tomoyo repetiu, sem entender  
  
- Sim... na forma de sangue... – a garota levou uma mão na boca – Acho que a pessoa deve ter se machucado de alguma forma quando saiu e algumas gotas de sangue devem ter ficado para trás... a polícia achou e o exame de DNA está sendo feito... e estão esperando o senhor Li para fazer-lhe perguntas e lhe dizerem algumas coisas que, talvez, não o agradem nem um pouquinho...  
  
- Que tipo de coisas?  
  
- Bom... eles têm certeza que a pessoa que o espiona é muito próxima e sabe de muita coisa... e com certeza trabalha no mesmo andar que o Sr. Li... aliás, eles também fizeram uma varredura nos sistemas de computadores e acharam duas conexões de câmeras... mas não me revelaram quais eram...  
  
- Mas com certeza, isso é importante... – Tomoyo levou uma mão ao queixo e continuou – E tenho certeza que o sr. Li vai adorar saber disso... assim que sakura e meiling chegar, falaremos com elas, e, naturalmente, com ele...!  
  
Sakura olhou para Shaoran, surpresa:  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?!  
  
Ele ficou em silêncio e ela insistiu, curiosa:  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Ele suspirou, olhou para ela e disse:  
  
- Como eu já disse, eu segui exatamente o que sua mãe pediu que eu fizesse e deu certo... mas como ela dissera, eu também tive que fazer uma escolha muito importante... na verdade, não foi uma escolha, mas foi muito difícil fazê-lo...!  
  
- E o que seria isso?  
  
- você nunca se perguntou por onde anda minha pérola negra? Aquela pergunta pegou sakura de surpresa e ela respondeu:  
  
- Na verdade... sim...  
  
- E o que você pensa que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu não sei... pelo que a meiling diz, você a perdeu... mas há qualquer coisa na voz dela que me diz que ela me esconde alguma coisa...  
  
ele sorriu com tristeza e falou:  
  
- Acho que não seja o fato dela esconder alguma coisa... o que acontece é que a história em si é... bem... não pode ser contada, pois foi um grande escândalo na época...  
  
- Ah...! – Uma pedra gelada desceu pela garganta de Sakura e esfriou o seu coração: ela sabia que era bobagem alimentar esperanças, mas pensava que talvez a pérola estivesse com Meiling. Tentando disfarçar seu desapontamento, ela falou – Mas o que aconteceu afinal... será que você pode me contar...?  
  
Ele lhe olhou com intensidade e segurou o queixo dela com delicadeza:  
  
- Eu sei que você pensa que eu não confio em você... – Sakura baixou os olhos – Mas para provar o quanto eu confio em você, eu vou contar...  
  
Ela engoliu em seco, pressentindo que iria escutar algo muito importante...  
  
- Quando eu tinha 20 anos, a minha família anunciou publicamente aqui na China meu casamento com Wong Ylang, uma garota que eu conheço desde criança. Eu sempre a detestei, por ser tão antipática... junto com o meu noivado, anunciaram também o de femei, com Guang. Ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que é agora e nós aprovamos ele... até Femei parecia gostar dele... e eu não tive alternativa senão aceitar o que me propuseram...  
  
"estava tudo muito bem... até na véspera do casamento de femei... eu estava aqui, neste mesmo lugar, pensando sobre esse casamento e como ele seria desastroso, quando ouvi vozes... alguém vinha vindo pelo labirinto.  
  
"Como eu não queria que ninguém visse onde eu estava, eu subi na árvore e fiquei no galho mais alto. Para minha surpresa, eu vi Ylang E Guang entrando no centro do labirinto de mãos dadas. Eles se sentaram nesse mesmo banco e começarama conversar... uma coisa que jamais esquecerei..."  
  
ele suspirou e falou, com voz amarga:  
  
- Eles começaram a se beijar e se abraçaram depois e Guang perguntara: "E então? Como está o plano?"... ela sorriu e disse, maliciosamente: "tudo exatamente como estamos planejando... nós vamos nos casar daqui a um mês... e vai dar tudo certo... esta tudo como planejamos mesmo!"...  
  
"Eu estranhei na hora, mas continuei muito quieto na árvore. Ela sorriu e passou a mão no ventre, dizendo 'Claro... nosso bebê já está aqui...!' Eu fiquei chocado e me perguntava como ela poderia se casar comigo se ela já estava grávida de outro homem... minha pergunta foi respondida logo depois, por Guang 'Ah... minha queirda Ylang... quando você se casar, você será a herdeira de todo o Clã Li... e depois de um tempo, aquele Xiao lang estúpido poderá sofrer um acidente... e você alegará que ele lhe deixou um bebê, o futuro herdeiro dos Li, mas que na verdade, é nosso... e nadaremos em dinheiro e poder para o resto de nossas vidas...!' Ylang riu com maldade e disse 'Sim... e então, você engravidará aquela estúpida da Femei e, quando ela tiver o bebê, ela também sofrerá um pequeno acidente... nós nos casaremos e viveremos felizes e ricos!'"  
  
Sakura nunca ouvira nada tão sórdido em toda sua vida... e ele continuou:  
  
- Eles ainda ficaram um bom tempo, fazendo coisas tão sujas que nem me atrevo a lhe dizer... quando finalmente foram embora, eu desci da árvore e sai correndo, em direção da minha casa. Pedi para falar com femei, que estava dando a última prova no vestido de noiva. Eu exigi falar com ela e a sós. Assim que pude, eu lhe contei tudo... mas para minha completa surpresa, ela disse, com voz entrecortada... ' eu desconfiava que iria acontecer algo!' Eu olhei chocado para ela e perguntei o porquê. Ela apenas foi até penteadeira dela e pegou a pérola negra dela. Eu fiquei chocado quando a vi: antes era perfeita, mas naquele momento estava com uma horrível mancha negra. Eu perguntei o que aconteceu e ela me disse que a pérola havia caído em uma bacia de vinagre... ou algo assim... e ficara manchada... então eu disse que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... e sugeri que nós fizéssemos alguma coisa... afinal, nossas vidas estavam correndo perigo... mas simplesmente sorriu com tristeza e disse 'Eu vou me casar amanhã, Xiao Lang... não posso fazer nada, mas... você pode! Não se case... por nada nesse mundo...! impeça de alguma maneira! Conte a alguém o que você viu! Mas não se case!!!!...'  
  
"Eu me lembrei das palavras de sua mãe e, mesmo sabendo que não podia fazer nada por Femei, assisti o casamento dela com Guang, mas, uma semana depois, eu me rebelei...  
  
"Declarei, diante da família inteira, que não me casaria de jeito nenhum com Ylang Wong. Todos ficaram em choque e disseram que eu teria que me casar sim, querendo ou não! Mesmo sabendo que minha vida estava em perigo, estava me derrotando... mais uma vez, eu me lembrei das palavras da sua mãe... eu teria que tomar decisões radicais... e eu realmente tomei uma...  
  
"Reuni a família inteira outra vez e disse que não iria me casar. Eles disseram que eu sim e, então, eu me encaminhei para um velho poço que existe aqui na propriedade... ele é sagrado e só as mulheres de clã Li podem tocá-lo, em certo mês do ano... quando cheguei lá, eu repeti mais uma vez que não ia me casar e não tive crédito... então..."  
  
Sakura até podia imaginar a cena... sabia de que poço ele estava falando, pois já havia visto-o algumas vezes... e a Sra. Yelan falara a respeito dele... ele era muito profundo e sempre cheio d'água... e só as mulheres Li podiam retirar a água para banhar-se, pois acreditavam que elas tinham poderes de rejuvenescer...  
  
Ele suspirou amargo e falou:  
  
- Eu joguei a pérola lá... sabia que, sem ela, não haveria casamento, pois as tradições são muito fortes em meu clã... – ele parou por um momento, como se fosse muito difícil falar aquilo, mas concluiu – As vezes penso se fiz a coisa certa... poderia muito bem ter escondido a pérola ou ter armado alguma coisa... mas a verdade é que a pérola continua naquele poço... e eu não posso me casar...!  
  
ele a fitou, com desespero, e ela soube o que ele estava pensando... mas resolveu esclarecer tudo, de uma vez por todas...  
  
- E... Ylang?  
  
- Ficou uma fera!!! Logo depois, ela não pode mais esconder que estava grávida e ameaçou-me, dizendo que eu a teria engravidado... mas eu joguei na cara dela que sabia de todo o plano... e disse, por ela, que Guang tivesse cuidado, pois se Femei saísse machucada... ele iria delatar tudo! O marido da minha irmã ficou muito chateado e descontou tudo nela... mas infelizmente, eles foram vítimas do próprio feitiço... eu só não delatei naquela época porque o escândalo seria ainda maior e minha irmã também seria envolvida!  
  
Ele se calou por um instante e Sakura não falou nada, chocada demais... e ele terminou dizendo:  
  
- Eu só queria ter descoberto isso um pouco mais cedo... femei não se casaria, eu poderia revelar tudo e, agora, estaria livre... mas as coisas aconteceram de acordo com o destino... e não sei se terei coragem de desafiá-lo novamente...!

**... Pessoal?... Gente...? Será que ainda tem alguém lendo esta fic depois de tudo o que eu fiz?!!! Será que já se reuniram com tochas, foices, mouses, teclados e enxadas e já declararam a morte de CherryHI?!!! AII... Toh ficando com medo!!! O.o  
  
Gente... por favor, antes de me xingarem, mandarem vírus ao meu e-mail e ou mandarem cartas-bomba para minha casa (se bem que ninguém sabe onde eu moro, exatamente!!!) tente compreender... foi muito difícil para mim matar a Femei... eu chorei muito, mas tinha que fazê-lo... porque... bem... eu não posso dizer o porquê... mas confiem em mim...!  
  
E antes que vocês pensem assim... "agora, o que mais falta para dar errado?!", ainda tem as revelações bombásticas do Li... por fim... a pérola esta mesmo perdida... ou não?! Eu não sei, mas o que vocês acham ( Se ainda tiver alguém aí, claro!!!)? opiniões, críticas, sermões e mandatos de prisão com a acusação de homicídio, please, Review! Senão, eu desisto de escrever e vcs vaum ficar sem saber o final da história!!!  
  
Vamos a respostas dos reviews do capítulos passados, que, aliás, foram muitas... já são bem mais de 100! o capítulo passado foi o que mais eu recebi reviews... acho que foram umas vinte...! vamos quebrar o recorde do capítulo 13 com mais de vinte esculhambações!!!  
  
Cherry continua com medo!!!!  
  
Anaísa: Oi!!!  
  
Gente... que bacana! Eu não sei se chegou a ficar perfeito o capítulo passado, mas acho que chegou quase lá!!  
  
Ps: Eu coloquei uma review... vc já viu?!  
  
MeRRyaNNe: Cherry com estrelinhas nos olhos aiai... obrigada pelos seus elogios... estou realizada!  
  
Bom... eu ainda não sei... talvez eles não fiquem juntos no final... Cherry diz isso com um sorriso cínico!... já a Femei... bem... infelizmente, aconteceu essa tragédia... mas a morte dala não será em vão... por isso, não me mate!  
  
Suu-Chan: Bem-vinda ao mundo das reviews da Cherryhi! Não se preocupe, eu sei como é isso... vc lê uma fic e, por mais que vc tenha adorado, vc fica morrendo de preguiça de escrever....! 0o!  
  
Bom... a Femei, coitada, realmente teve uma vida de sofrimento! Aquele marido dela me dá tanto nojo! até me envergonho de ter criado um personagem tão mal-caráter! Mas agora, pelo menos, ela esta discansando, finalmente!  
  
Não é que o Shaoran seguiu seu coração... ele soh se deixou levar por um momento! Quando ele seguir realmente o coração dele, você vai saber...  
  
Quanto a Tomoyo, o que aconteceu foi que ela queria impedir justamente que eles dois se envolvessem, mas quando ela chegou lá... bem... já estava rolando o maior clima!  
  
Yoruki Hiiragizawa: OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA! OBRIGADA!! cherry enxuga algumas lágrimas de felicidade Quero agradecer a todo o elenco de UAE e congratulá-los pelo excelente trabalho que eles tem realizado... eu devo tudo a eles (sobs)  
  
O que acontece agora?! bem... uma coisa é certa: a situação deles não pode continuar assim... e, se você pensa que já está complicado, você ainda naum viu nada... e, embora eu não queira estender esta fic demais (só para saber: tenho que terminá-la até o dia 22 de agosto!), tem certas coisas que já estão planejadas que irão acontecer... ainda tem muita água para rolar! Mas pode crer que terá um final feliz... !  
  
AAHHH! Bem... no contrato que o seu pai assinou comigo cherry poêm os óculos de leitura e examina o contrato há muitas cláusulas... sabe, ele é uma pessoa bacana mas tem algumas manias... você nem queira saber! E, além disso, a culpa não foi minha: foi o Li quem resolveu abrir a boca! E rola um boato pelos bastidores que o Li anda frequentando o uma escola de sapateado... naum me pergunte se é verdade, mas acho que eu sei quem começou esse boato...  
  
Eriol [ ): )]: Ahhh... a vingança é um prato que se come frio...!  
  
Miyazawa YukinoErika: Oi, doidinha!!! Faz um tempão que você não aparece!! tava com xaudade... pensei até que tinha desistido de ler, mas é bom saber que vc ainda atura o que eu escrevo!  
  
Obirgada! O shaoran é realmente TDB... assim, coisa básica... aiai (suspiro)... queria que ele fosse de verdade! Um dia, quem sabe, eu encontro alguém igualzinho ele e me caso! eheheh  
  
Yume Rinku: Cherry está assim: 00"""!  
  
Isso nem é mais uma review: é uma coluna de jornal!! eheheh... estou brincando... eu adoro receber reviews grandes! Mas vc me elogia tanto que fico até embaraçada ==!  
  
Puxa... quando li a sua review dizendo que vc amava a Femei, eu fiquei com uma dó no coração... eu já sabia que teria que dar um fim trágico a ela... quase que eu não o faço... mas sabia que tinha que fazê-lo... esse fato vai desencadear uma reação lá mais para frente! você vai ver... por enquanto, eu me calo!  
  
Amei que você tenha rido... cara, eu fico feito uma besta aqui em casa quando eu escrevo essas cenas mais hilárias... meus irmãos e meus pais tão para me internar num manicômbio, porque eu fico rindo sozinha!  
  
Quanto a essa história da declaração ao luar (legal esse nome, naum?)... sim, ele se declarou para ela, mas quem disse que ela percebeu?! Ainda mais, com a história do Wo Ai Ni... ela não sabe o que significa e como aconteceu essa tragédia, ela vai esquecer por um tempinho essas palavras, mas ela, com certeza, descobrirá, uma hora ou outra, o significado delas!  
  
Vamos responder a suas perguntas: 1) não posso te responder isso, senão perde a graça... portanto, vai ter que esperar para saber se haverá brigas, beijos, algo mais, intrigas, tramóias, esquemas de lavagem de dinheiro, revoluções (industrais, inglesas ou francesas!) e surtos relâmpagos de contos de fada (imagine se a Sakura vai deixar o Li puxar o cabelo dela que ela cuida com taaannnto carinho!! Ela vai mandar ele subir pelos apliques!).  
  
2) Cherry poem para tocar, ao fundo, a música tema de psicose Quem será que entrou no quarto da Sakura...? O que ele quer? Será que ele quer matá- la? ferí-la? Machucá-la? Dar golpe que produz chaga, fratura ou contusão (dicionário aurélio, séc XXI)?! Ou será que ele só queria ver a decoração do quarto melhor?! para saber a respostas dessas intrigantes perguntas, fique ligada nos próximos capítulos de... UAE!  
  
3) Bom... esta pergunta eu não preciso responder, né? mas não se desespere... a única coisa que não tem volta é a morte...!  
  
4) Infelizmente, o Eriol anda muito ocupado pelo Japão se vingando do Li... tem algo haver com uma dança de sapateado e um encontro num bar gay...  
  
Eriol [): )]: Ahhh... a vingança...  
  
Tah, tah... já sabemos... é um prato que se come frio!  
  
Eriol: ¬¬0  
  
Deve ser genérico isso, porque eu tb adoro conversar com os personagens, saber as preferências deles, o que eles não gostam, como foi a infância... e essas coisas assim... Mas eu nunca consegui conversar com o Inuyasha: ele sempre vem com um papo de que eu tô mais para lobos do que para cachorros... hum... será que tem algo haver com o fato que eu escrevo sobre o "pequeno lobo"?!  
  
Brigadão, amiguinha!  
  
LobinhaLi: kekeke... bom... o Eriol ficou muito P. da vida! Só não meteu processo porque... bem... eu não sei exatamente o porque mas o fato é qu eu estou aliviada!!  
  
Ai... mais uma! estou me sentindo péssima por ter feito a Femei morrer... por favor, pessoal, tentem compreender que aquilo tinha que ser feito!  
  
Bom... respondendo às suas perguntinhas: É que o dia dos namorados para nós é dia doze de junho! dia 14 de fevereiro é na maioria dos países, mas aqui no Brasil é na véspera de dia de Santo antônio!  
  
Essa parentada toda é uma loucura! Eu não era parente de de ninguém até eu descobrir que tenho uma conexão remota com a Yelan, mâe do shaoran!!! Se vc já leu as fics da yoruki Hiiragizawa leu as respostas do reviews dela, você vai ver o que é ter parente!!! eheheh  
  
Lan Ayath: Ois!  
  
Olha... a tomoyo só está tentando proteger a sakura... ela acha (e com razão!) que esse romance não tem futuro... aqui no Brasil é somum ver casai apenas... ajuntados... mas lá é questão de honra casar os filhos... principalmente na China!!!  
  
Diu hiiragizawa: Que bom que vc gostou! Fico feliz... very feliz!!!  
  
Realmente, ficou de arrepiar... eu até chorei quando escrevi esse capítulo!  
  
Feliz dia dos namorados (atrasadíssimo!) para vc tb!  
  
Miaka:Ops! Calma aí! ele não rendeu exatamente ao amor... foi soh a explosão dos desejos contidos... tem diferença... mas na frente vc vai entender... por isso, naum deixe de ler a minha fic!  
  
Pety: Calma... cherry entrega um lencinho para Pety calma... o amor é lindo mesmo...  
  
Obrigada por achar minha fic tão boa... eu naum sei quanto a ser maravilhosa, mas só saber que tanta gente aprecia me deixa nas nuvens!  
  
Doidinha Kathy: Eu tb quero um namorado, mas não precisa ser exatamente como o Shaoran... o Eriol, o yukito, o Touya... até o Goiaba do Yamazaki serve!!!  
  
Obrigadãum e continue lendo a minha fic, para saber os eletrizantes fatos futuros... eheheh  
  
Dani Glatz: Oi, fofs!  
  
A cena do beijo ficou muito bonita, mas... eu coloquei a história do ceú negro e da brisa fria para dar uma pista do que vai acontecer de agora em diante... e, creia-me: não será coisa boa... mas não perca a fé em mim: teremos um final feliz!!  
  
Anônima: Oi!!! Seu nome é anônima mesmo ou vc naum tem coragem de colocá-lo aqui? ihihih  
  
brincadeira... o importante é que você está se expressando... realmente, andava muito salgada essa fic... precisa (e muito!) de um mel...!  
  
Bella-Chan: Obrigada... estou ficando até sem palavras para agradecer a tantos elogios ( e muito convencida tb!)  
  
Raissa: Thanks, muchas Gracias! arigatou! (embaraçadíssima!)  
  
Murdering-Cute:Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha ficado a seu gosto e, no que me cabe, continuarei assim por muito tempo... eheheh!  
  
Ps: A resposta é sim... eu já pensei em passar UAE para o inglês... só que eu acho meu inglês terrível e, tb, creio que que se começasse a traduzir simuntaneamente, eu ira ficar realmente atraplhada e iria demorar para sair os capitulos... mas ainda não descartei aessa possibilidade!  
  
Mel:Oi! :D  
  
cherry vai ficando vermelha Ai... que é isso?!  
  
Engraçado... eu não chego a sentir um frio na barriga... o que eu sinto tá mais para o bater de asas de mil borboletas dentro do meu estômago... mas cada um sente uma coisa diferente, neh?!  
  
Eu continuarei a escrever... não se preocupe!  
  
Xianya: Tb Acho!!! Obrigada pela sua Review!  
  
Rebeca: Opa!!! mandou a mesma review duas vezes... sem problemas...!  
  
Que bom que você está gostando da fic... tchatcharantchaaaaaaaannnn....!!! Quem será que entrou no quarto da sakura?! Vc não tem nenhum palpite? E o que será que ele pensa disso? se vc quiser saber... vai ter que esperar para ver! Eu, com certeza, não quero deixar ninguém esperando!**

**Marthinha: Chora não, muié! **

**Como é que eu consigo? Sei lá... é muito simples: eu sento, minha cabeça raciocina e pronto!!! Bem vinda ao meu fic tb... e naum deixe de colocar reviews!**

E, no geral, eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que respondeu ao meu singelo apelo... mas, agora, estou mais confusa do que antes! Mas tudo bem!!! Eu dou o meu jeito e vou colocar da maneira que eu conhecia... alias, vou colocar uma coisa mais bonita, profunda... esperem só para ver...  
  
Bom... vou ficando por aqui... semana que vem, não percam mais revelações bombásticas e cenas românticas... e, quem sabe, um processo judicial!!! ''''  
  
By Cherryhi 


	21. 15 Nada mais importa

**Oi, gente!  
  
Finalmente, depois de uma espera longa e angustiante de duas semanas, aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo de UAE... pequeno, é verdade, mas escrito com o coração... vamos direto ao assunto...  
  
%Só para informar: CCS e seus personagens não me pertence... apenas o enredo é original...%**  
  
Muita coisa havia acontecido em pouco mais de uma semana, pensava Shaoran, enquanto despedia-se de suas irmãs, dos anciãos, da tia e da mãe em frente a grande mansão Li. Ainda havia ali uma grande aura negra de tristeza, que dificilmente se dissiparia para sempre... e em si próprio, o coração batia triste, como se o sangue que corresse em suas veias estivesse sujo... impuro... e em sua boca ainda amargava o ódio e a tristeza. Apenas uma pessoa tinha o poder de dissipar aquela escuridão de si... e ela estava entrando no carro, acompanhada de Meiling, naquele instante...  
  
Assim que também entrou no carro, os portões principais se abriram e eles saíram rumo ao aeroporto... Shaoran olhou pela janela a sua casa se distanciar e voltou-se para as suas acompanhantes, embora não falasse nada... Sakura e sua prima conversavam baixinho, com expressões sérias. Meiling parecia meio exausta, observou ele... ela se fazia de forte, na frente dos outros, mas também chorava muito, quando estava sozinha... e ele sabia disso porque conhecia muito bem a prima... E sakura... bom, ela parecia estar um pouco cansada, mas também estava distraída... ele sabia o porquê... fora a conversa que tiveram no labirinto, na noite anterior.  
  
Depois que narrara a sua triste história, ele se sentira estranhamente leve, como se tivesse despejado uma grande carga dos seus ombros... e era estranho ele sentir aquilo, já que aquela história fora um escândalo na época e não havia uma pessoa em Hong Kong que não soubesse da história... e, ao mesmo tempo, ele experimentou um sentimento que começava a nascer em seu peito: a angústia. Angústia em saber que amava desesperadamente uma pessoa que jamais poderia ser sua... um amor que enchia o seu peito e que ameaçava explodir todo o seu ser... mas que jamais poderia compartilhar. E fora a incrível atração que ele sentia... Ele não seria homem se não sentisse nada perto dela... mas aquilo já era demais! Era um desejo tão forte que ele não podia controlar... ou melhor, quase não podia controlar...  
  
Já houvera muitas outras mulheres na sua vida, claro... ele era um homem extremamente bonito, rico, jovem, com carreira promissora... o que mais as mulheres poderiam desejar? E ele nunca reclamara e conseguia levar uma vida íntima discreta, apesar das constantes perseguições jornalísticas.  
  
Mas com Sakura era diferente! E ele sabia muito bem disso, pois tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Já tinha vinte e oito anos e era maduro o suficiente para saber tudo o que sentia... porém ela lhe fazia experimentar sensações que nunca na vida pensara que poderia sentir... embora a desejasse desesperadamente tocá-la, possuí-la, ele se controlava ao máximo, pois a respeitava e o amor que sentia mandava-o dar um jeito de controlar seus impulsos mais primitivos... Mas o desejo dilacerava-o!!! Ele queria, mais do que tudo, consumir aquele amor plenamente... mas sabia que não podia fazer aquilo com ela... e teria que se contentar com beijos, abraços... carícias doces e palavras bonita... mas só o Criador sabia o quanto a queria...  
  
Já no avião, Enquanto sobrevoavam o oceano, Meiling adormeceu na cama que havia no jatinho. Havia marcas de lágrimas pelo seu rosto e linhas de cansaço prematuras... Sakura observava pela pequena porta que dava para o quarto, que estava aberta. Ela própria sentia que seu coração estava envolto por uma nuvem negra, que o sufocava... nem respirar direito conseguia...  
  
Distraída em seus pensamentos, Sakura não viu Shaoran se aproximar e fechar a porta do pequeno quarto. Apenas notou sua proximidade quando ele sentou- se a seu lado e a abraçou pelos ombros. Sakura quase pulou do sofá, um tanto assustada e ele soltou um breve riso:  
  
- Você está numa fase não me toque ou coisa assim? Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso, falando:  
  
- Ah... desculpe... é que eu andei distraída...  
  
- Com o que?  
  
- Com tudo isso, acho... – ela soltou um suspiro – Essa viagem, o roubo da receita, a morte da sua irmã, o beijo...  
  
Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça. Ele riu outra vez e ergueu o queixo dela com os dedos, dizendo suavemente:  
  
- Não precisa ficar embaraçada... Ying-Fa! – ele beijou a pele aveludada – O que aconteceu entre nós é algo maravilhoso... e o que eu sinto por você é muito forte...  
  
Ela já sabia daquelas coisas, porque ele mesmo já falara para ela... mas, cada vez que ele lhe discursava, ela sentia uma emoção diferente da outra, ainda que o sentimento fosse o mesmo... seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela engoliu em seco. Num gesto ousado, ela pouso suas mãos no pescoço forte e o forçou a baixar a cabeça, tocando-lhe os lábios docemente. Ele se entregou e beijo-a apaixonadamente, até senti-la estremecer em seus braços... ele levantou a cabeça e mergulhou naqueles olhos verdes cheios de paixão... e se angustiou... como poderia olhar para ela sem sentir a vontade que tinha de despertar nela o mesmo desejo que o atormentava? Como trabalhar com ela sem poder tocar-lhe ou, ao menos, disfarçar a intensidade de seus sentimentos? Sakura pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, pois falou, depois de abaixar o olhar até seus cílios escuros contrastarem contra a pele branca:  
  
- Sabe... embora seja... realmente... maravilhoso o que... nós sentimos... – ela hesitou um pouco antes de falar a palavra "nós" – Eu... quero dizer... penso... que talvez... não devemos nos ver mais...  
  
Ele retesou o corpo e se afastou um pouco dela, sentindo como se uma faca tivesse atravessado seu coração... mal sabia ele que o próprio coração de Sakura sangrava, odiando aquelas palavras...  
  
- O que você quer dizer?! – ele perguntou num tom meio estridente  
  
- Eu acho que... eu... bem... talvez deva pedir permissão...  
  
ele se levantou subitamente, como se o sofá estivesse eletrizado e ele tivesse levado um choque. Começou andar de um lado para o outro no pequeno avião. Tentando segurar as lágrimas, ela completou, odiando-se:  
  
- É... que... você é muito importante... tem uma família tradicional... é rico, com posição social invejada... e eu... sou apenas... uma secretária... que... agenda seus compromissos e... atende seus telefonemas... – ela levantou a cabeça e tentou sorrir, embora em seu rosto lágrimas não parassem e correr – Portanto... acho que... eu devo... pedir... demi...  
  
- Não diga isso! – ele falou, com rispidez, embora seu rosto sustentasse uma expressão dolorosa. Sentou-se ao lado dela, pegou um lenço de linho branco e começou a enxugar as lágrimas delicadamente. Então continuou – Sakura... você não só agenda meus compromissos e atende meus telefonemas... você aquece meu coração e me traz uma felicidade que nunca esperei sentir... De uma certa forma... você tem razão... você trabalhando comigo iria tirar toda a minha concentração – ele sorriu, um tanto divertido – e a minha empresa iria a falência rapidinho...  
  
Ela soltou uma risada misturada com um soluço. Ele beijou o nariz pequeno e continuou, mais sério e emocionado:  
  
- Mas não posso perder você... você é mais importante do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo... e não me importaria nem um pouquinho que você fosse uma faxineira ou uma multimilionária... gosto de você de qualquer maneira... e não suporto nem pensar em ficar longe... eu preciso de você... ao meu lado...  
  
Sakura não agüentou. Levantou-se bruscamente e chegou perto de uma das janelas do avião, chorando compulsivamente. Como ele era cruel... levantava- lhe esperanças... fazia-a crer que poderia, algum dia, terem uma vida juntos... quando, na verdade, o futuro era tão sombrio e incerto. Olhava as nuvens lá fora, mas sem nada realmente ver. Pensava apenas em sua terrível sina...  
  
Shaoran se levantou, cruzou o pequeno espaço entre eles e, sem hesitar, abraçou-a a forte, por trás. Ela suspirou, mas deixou-se levar pelas sensações que ele lhe despertava... então ele falou, baixinho, em seu ouvido:  
  
- Eu sei muito bem no que você está pensando, minha doce Sakura... e também me preocupo com o que nos espera, mas... – ele a fez virar e olhou intensamente para ela, como se fosse capaz de ler-lhe a alma – se ficarmos nos torturando com o futuro, não estaremos vivendo o presente... vamos pensar que tudo o que importa agora é que estamos juntos... e que eu...  
  
Ela o olhou fixamente, como se tivesse hipnotizada por aquele olhar... será que ele ia...?  
  
Ele suspirou profundamente e disse, sorrindo:  
  
- Eu te amo... e acho que você também me ama, não é?  
  
De repente, ela começou a rir histericamente, ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas de felicidade momentâneas dissipavam um pouco da sua dor. Ela inspirou profundamente, sem sucesso, pois suas narinas estavam entupidas por causa do choro compulsivo. Então, acalmando-se, ela se aproximou mais dele e falou, experimentando pela primeira vez a verdadeira felicidade e seguindo o conselho dele... afinal... quem se importava com o futuro... se podiam viver para sempre no presente?  
  
- É claro que sim... como poderia deixar de me apaixonar por você... Sr. Li? - É Shaoran para você... meu amor.  
  
E eles beijaram-se como se o amanhã não existisse...

Sakura mal cabia em si de tanta felicidade... nem viu o tempo passar direito... apenas notou vagamente, que tiveram que se separar quando Meiling acordou e que tivera que suportar ter que ficar na presença dele sem ao menos dar-lhe um beijo... até arriscar um olhar para ele era perigoso... sabia que seu olhar estava cheio de estrelas... e não sabia se poderia guardar este segredo por muito tempo...  
  
Nem viu quando o jatinho pousou na pista ou quando sua prima veio abraçá-la no saguão de desembarque... muito menos quando chegara em casa, depois de ter pego o Kero com a tomoyo (ela nem se tocou para o fato que seu gato devia estar, supostamente, com o Sr. Hiiragizawa!) e menos ainda quando Tomoyo falara, seriamente para Shaoran, que o investigador Tsukishiro precisava lhe falar urgentemente. A única coisa que se lembrava realmente era que, quando Tomoyo foi ajudar Meiling com as malas, eles ficaram um tempinho sozinhos e Shaoran beijou-a, a guisa de despedida. Assim que ouviram a porta do apartamento da frente se abrir, se separaram e trocaram um olhar, já saudoso... então Tomoyo entrara no seu apartamento e começou a tagarelar alguma coisa, mas Sakura mergulhou num mundo de sonhos... isto é, até ter tido a impressão de ter escutado o seu nome... - O que? – ela perguntou, completamente confusa e distraída  
  
- Ai, sakura! O que houve com você hoje?! – Tomoyo falou, meio irritada, o que era estranho – está muito distraída... mais do que o normal... aposto que você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse...!  
  
- Fala logo Tomoyo... o que houve que tem haver comigo?! – Sakura perguntou, um tanto ríspida, irritada  
  
- Bom... – a prima resmungou – É que a polícia já tem uma pista sobre o ladrão da receita, Sakura!  
  
Ela em tão pareceu despertar completamente de seu mundo de sonhos e repetiu: - Uma pista?!  
  
- sim... finalmente você acordou, pelo que vejo! - Então fala logo, Tomoyo!  
  
A prima não gostou do tom de voz de Sakura, mas acabou falando:  
  
- Bom... o Eriol me contou que o Yukito havia descoberto, junto com sua equipe, um pouco de sangue perto da janela... depois disso, eu fui falar pessoalmente com e ele e acabei sabendo de algumas coisas... a mais do que ele havia me contado!  
  
- O que, tomoyo? Larga de fazer drama e desembucha! – Sakura estava a ponto de enforcar a prima, para fazer ela falar. Estava tão envolvida nessa história quanto o seu querido patrão  
  
- Bem... Eriol me contou que a polícia estava achando que alguém muito próximo do Sr. Li era quem estava por trás do roubo... porque fizeram uma varredura pelo sistema de computadores e descobriram que havia duas conexões clandestinas na rede... uma ia para um computador que era muito usado por várias pessoas... como consulta... e que, segundo o técnico, era acessado à noite, muito depois do horário do expediente... - E o outro? – perguntou sakura, alarmada  
  
- o outro levava diretamente a ala dos acionistas da empresa... mas não se sabe exatamente para qual... parece que havia um traidor entre eles...  
  
- Realmente – Apenas um nome veio na cabeça de sakura: Shishio Juta – Mas e o sangue encontrado...  
  
- Bom... como o Yukito me conhece e sabe que sou conhecida do Sr. Li, ele me falou que o sangue pertencia a uma mulher...  
  
- Mulher?!!! – Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa  
  
- Sim... e eles vão colher o DNA de todos que entraram em contato com o Sr. Li, ultimamente... incluindo o seu...  
  
- É claro que eu colaborarei com a polícia... já que não tenho nada a esconder... – Sakura falou, altiva, mas sua cabeça estava a mil... quem poderia ter motivos para roubar a receita? Havia milhares de mulheres, com vidas totalmente diferentes, com os mais variados motivos para...  
  
- De qualquer forma, sakura, vão logo descobrir o culpado... a propósito... – Tomoyo tirou do bolso uma folha de papel meio amassada – Isto aqui é uma cópia traduzida da ameaça que mandaram semana passada ao senhor Li... O yukito me deu e eu achei que você gostaria de dar uma olhada  
  
Meio distraída, ela pegou a carta e passou os olhos... aquelas eram palavras ferinas, cruéis... mas ela não se interessou realmente... era como se, num passe de mágica, só pelo simples fato de ser amada e amar, uma coragem tivesse despertado dentro de si... algo que jamais imaginou que tivesse...  
  
Então, chegou a parte em que ela era mencionada... e algo chamou muito a sua atenção...  
  
-"... ela sabe demais... e seria muito ruim que aquela belezinha sofresse algum acidente..." – Algo na memória dela lhe dizia que aquele expressão lhe era familiar... – aquela belezinha...  
  
Seu ar de repente faltou: ela finalmente lembrara-se..."- Sr. Juta, por favor, a reunião já começou e o Sr. Li já está impaciente com a sua demora. – Sra. Kin falou gentil como sempre, mas com um toque frieza na voz - Já vou... e quem é você, belezinha? - Sou Sakura Kinomoto, secretária do Sr. Li. – ela respondeu em voz extremamente fria – Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho que ir para minha mesa."- O que foi Sakura? – Tomoyo ficou preocupada, ao ver a cara da prima Sakura despertou e pensou melhor... poderia ser coincidência... e a carta estava escrita em chinês... qual seria a possibilidade de...  
  
- Eu... estou bem, Tomoyo... eu só pensei ter me lembrado de algo... mas não é nada...  
  
Contudo, em sua mente, o peso daquela coincidência lhe martelava... e suas suspeitas aumentaram...Apesar de estar ansiosa e preocupada, sakura não falou de suas desconfianças para Shaoran, no dia seguinte, em que finalmente voltara a trabalhar. Mas, enquanto cumprimentava Yuki, Haiashi (que lhe respondeu com um Hunf!), Hen, a Sra. Kin e os outros funcionários, ela repetia constantemente que havia dois traidores ali... e se perguntava quem seria... Gostaria de conversar com Shaoran sobre o assunto, mas não pode... por dois motivos... o primeiro, era que ela não tinha realmente certeza... e o outro era que ele não apareceu a manhã inteira... ela logo deduziu que ele tivesse ido falar com Yukito... e logo saberia das novidades... só esperava que ele não ficasse muito furioso...  
  
O almoço chegou, deu uma da tarde, duas, três... e nada dele chegar... Sakura começou a ficar definitivamente preocupada... e já ia ligar para o seu celular quando a Sra. Kin apareceu, sorrindo gentilmente como sempre, segurando um bilhete nas mãos...  
  
- querida sakura... eu vim lhe avisar que o sr. Li acabou de viajar para Osaka, porque surgiu uma emergência... – Sakura sentiu seu coração se entristecer e a boa senhora continuou – Ele mandou dizer que só voltará daqui a três dias, no mínimo... - Você sabe o que aconteceu?  
  
- Infelizmente não, mas talvez esse bilhete lhe explique alguma coisa – ela entregou um envelope lacrado a Sakura – Ele pediu que fosse entregue a você, urgentemente... deve ser algo importante...  
  
Ela sorriu bondosamente e saiu...  
  
- É bom que ele tenha uma boa explicação...! – ela resmungou e imediatamente sorriu... nossa... já estava agindo como uma namorada ciumenta carente de afeto... sem mais delongas, ela abriu o envelope, desdobrou o papel e leu as palavras dele, escrita com uma caligrafia que revelava exatamente a sua personalidade: firme e cautelosa...  
  
_"Minha querida sakura, Eu não sei se você soube, mas houve uma pequena reviravolta nas investigações... muitas coisas foram descobertas... coisas que me deixaram furioso demais para simplesmente me sentar na cadeira sem poder fazer nada, enquanto penso que o traidor está tão perto de ser pego..."  
_  
Sakura suspirou, pensando que ele não tinha jeito mesmo... até podia imaginá-lo na presença de Yukito, querendo arrancar a cabeça do pobre ser humano que passasse na sua frente... Resignada, ela continuou a leitura  
  
_"... de qualquer maneira, eu realmente precisava viajar para Osaka e esta era a oportunidade perfeita... a única coisa que me chateia é que terei que ficar longe de você algum tempo... e a única coisa que peço a você é que não arranje nenhum substituto por aí...!"  
_  
Sakura riu e, ao mesmo tempo, ficou muito feliz, o coração martelando dentro do seu peito  
  
_"Estarei de volta no máximo em uma semana, embora espere ficar aqui apenas três dias... que parecerão para mim três anos, pois é muito tempo para ficar longe de você... Wo Ai Ni, I love You, J'teime... não se esqueça de mim nem fique Zangada comigo...  
  
De quem te adora... Li Xiao Lang  
  
Ps: Eu já disse que te amo?"  
_  
Sorrindo abobalhada, ela dobrou o bilhete guardou cuidadosamente na bolsa... Lembrou-se subitamente que ele havia escrito Wo Ai Ni... as mesmas palavras que ele havia dito debaixo da cerejeira, depois do primeiro beijo...  
  
- então... ele já me amava desde aquele dia...? – perguntou a si mesma – Parece que foi a tanto tempo... e tantas coisas aconteceram...  
  
Lembrou-se do rosto pálido de femei, o cheiro de bebida de Guang e das lágrimas sofridas da Sra. Yelan e de meiling... mas tratou logo de afastar esses pensamentos ruins... de alguma maneira, sabia que Femei não aprovaria que ela ficasse triste com a sua morte, por mais trágica que ela tenha sido... sem se conter, pegou o bilhete outra vez da bolsa e o releu... quando chegou ao fim, ela beijou o papel, deixando uma marca de batom e aconchegou-o ao peito repetindo "Eu também te amo" até que o seu relógio apitasse, anunciando que já eram quatro horas. Relutante, ela o guardou outra vez na bolsa e procurou algo para fazer... porém, ela notou que não havia nada a fazer... com Shaoran viajando, ela não tinha nada para fazer a não desmarcar todos os compromissos que ele tinha... o que fez rapidamente... então olhou para a tela do seu computador... e lembrou-se de que, antes de viajar, havia escrito um pequeno texto... ela abriu o arquivo, informou a senha e leu-o... Quando escrevera aquelas palavras, achara que seus sentimentos estavam muito intensos... porém agora achava que aquelas palavras era insignificantes diante do que eles tinham juntos... assim, ela apagou todas as palavras e escreveu outras, que lhe eram ditadas diretamente pelo seu coração...  
  
_**"Eu não sabia o que era amor até você surgi em minha vida... quero dizer, eu sabia o que era o amor, mas não entedia o seu significado... plenamente...  
  
eu pensava nesse sentimento como uma coisa sublime, forte, magnífica... e ansiava senti-lo na minha pele, em meu coração...  
  
Antes de você surgir, houve outros em meu coração... paixões passageiras que só resultaram em desilusões e sofrimentos... nada era comparado ao sentimento maravilhoso que era descrito em romances, por pessoas que conheço ou pelos filme... e ficava cética... cada vez mais cética...  
  
E nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim... minhas desilusões brigavam com a minha esperança de encontrar o amor... meu coração mergulhou nas trevas, ficou gelado... transformou-se em pedra.  
  
Então você entrou na minha vida...  
  
Desde que ti vi, pela primeira vez, senti que você era diferente... era só uma foto, o preto no branco, mas vi que você era especial... ocultando seus lindos olhos com as lentes escuras dos óculos...  
  
E quando te conheci pessoalmente, não tardei a perceber que você também ocultava algo... mas no coração... você é forte como eu, honesto como eu, tão teimoso quanto eu... e que, como eu, também estava com o coração mergulhado em trevas...  
  
Com a convivência, fui percebendo o quanto era maravilhoso... você é perfeito para mim... e espero ser perfeita para você...  
  
E agora eu finalmente entendo o significado do amor verdadeiro... é mais maravilhoso do que tudo que é descritos nos livros, nas poesias, nas músicas, nos filmes... é simplesmente o amor que eu sinto por você!"  
**_  
Sakura releu tudo o que escrevera e salvou-o no computador... todas aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras...  
  
- Eu realmente espero ser perfeita para você...! – pensou, com ardor...Passaram-se quatro dias... o fim de semana chegou e nada de Shaoran voltar da viagem... e Sakura estava começando a se sentir deprimida... era incrível o quanto ele lhe fazia falta... e faziam apenas um pouco menos de uma semana que haviam realmente se conhecido... quando descobriram que se amavam...  
  
Ela suspirou, enquanto folheava uma revista distraidamente, coçando as orelhinhas do seu gatinho...  
  
A campainha tocou. Suspirando outra vez, ela foi atender... com certeza, era Meiling, querendo alguma dica de como fazer bolos (era incrível a quantidade de farinha e chocolate em pó que ficava grudada no teto da cozinha dela... depois que o bolo explodia ou murchava!) ou Tomoyo com alguma fofoca... ou então...  
  
Sakura perdeu o ar quando abriu a porta... só ele tinha o poder de lhe fazer sentir assim... mesmo que estivesse todo encharcado!  
  
- O que... foi... que aconteceu?! – ela perguntou, dividida entre a vontade de rir e a vontade de abraçá-lo  
  
Ele revirou os olhos, depois de olhar encantado para ela e falou, meio irônico:  
  
- Saudação de boas – vindas da Meiling...  
  
Ela fechou a porta e falou:  
  
- Peraí que eu vou buscar uma toalha...  
  
Com um movimento rápido, ela a puxou para si e a abraçou, beijando-a em seguida. Assim que a soltou, ele falou, apaixonado:  
  
- Quanto tempo eu fiquei longe de você? Anos? Décadas? Séculos?  
  
- Foram só quatro dias, seu bobo! – ela riu, mais feliz do que nunca sentira – Mas, por mais que eu queira ficar aqui, abraçada a você, eu acho que é melhor pegar uma toalha para você não ficar resfriado...  
  
Shaoran segurou a mão dela, como se não quisesse se separar dela. Ela fez cara feia para ele, mas seus olhos brilhavam, cheios de amor e felicidade. Ela a soltou e a olhou sumir pelo pequeno corredor. Sorriu, abobalhado, como se fosse um adolescente de quinze anos. Nem viu quando ela jogou uma toalha na cara dele. ela se sentou a seu lado e perguntou:  
  
- Como foi a sua viagem?  
  
- Foi boa... resolvi todos os problemas que tinham... e resolvi tomar uma resolução séria... – seu sorriso sumiu e seus olhos ficaram frios – Vou começar a produzir os chocolates com recheio de Sakura...  
  
- O que?! – Sakura ficou surpresa – Mas e aquela história da concorrência?!  
  
- Eu já tenho uma boa idéia de quem pode ser o culpado! – ele falou, o olho esquerdo dele de repente tremendo compulsivamente – Então, eu vou atraí-lo para uma emboscada... já tenho tudo planejado com o Yukito: a polícia vai seguí-lo para todo o canto... então, se tiver que vender a fórmula ou falar com seu cúmplice, a polícia o prenderá em flagrante... eu só espero que a receita ainda não tenha sido vendida... meu palpite é que ele vai esperar que eu produza o chocolate... naturalmente, será um sucesso... e os concorrente pagariam qualquer preço para saber o segredo...  
  
- Entendo... e acho que no final, você está fazendo a coisa certa... – ela sorriu e pegou as mãos fortes dele nas suas. Ele sorriu  
  
- Eu sabia que você me apoiaria. – ele a beijou na testa, com infinito carinho - Afinal, é um desperdício que as pessoas fiquem sem prover desse maravilhosos manjar dos Deuses! – ela sorriu, marota  
  
- Só você, Sakura... – ele falou, irônico, mas sorria como um moleque  
  
ele a abraçou e ficaram em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, até Sakura perguntar:  
  
- Você vai ficar para jantar comigo, né? Depois... bem que a gente poderia assistir um filme... eu assinei Tv a cabo faz pouco tempo e você não acredita na quantidade de canais de filmes que tem...  
  
Shaoran abriu a boca para dizer que sim, mas parou bem a tempo... aquela idéia era maravilhosa... passar o resto da tarde com sua amada...  
  
E a noite...  
  
A idéia era tentadora... e perigosa! Seu desejo por ela era grande, mas algo o impelia de consumá-lo... Estavam no século XXI, pelo amor de Deus! Os relacionamentos modernos eram completos! Já foi-se o tempo em que o namoro era aquele na varando da casa dos pais da moça!!! Mas... mesmo assim...  
  
Algo lhe dizia que ela era pura... nunca perguntara... talvez porque tinha medo que ela perdesse a confiança que ela tinha nele...  
  
Não! Não podia arriscar a perder o controle tão cedo assim...!  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor: que tal a gente ir ao cinema?  
  
Ela olhou para ele, espantada:  
  
- Você diz... ir ao cinema... aquele com tela grande...?  
  
- Som digital, poltronas para namorados, com direito a pipoca...  
  
- ...E cheio de gente?!  
  
Shaoran sabia o que ela queria se referir... ele era muito conhecido... certamente, se visto em público seria reconhecido... e despertaria comentários, se estivesse acompanhado por uma garota tão linda... e mais ainda se descobrissem que ela era sua secretária! Mas ele sorriu confiante e se levantou, puxando-a, pela mão:  
  
- Ying Fa, coloque uma roupa bem bonita, maquie-se e leve o tempo que desejar...  
  
- Por acaso você está me chamando de lerda?! – ela protestou, indignada  
  
- Claro que não! Mas quem vai demorar sou eu...! – ele falou, determinado, como uma expressão estranha no rosto bonito – Espere aqui e não saia de jeito nenhum, até eu voltar, ok?  
  
Deu um beijo rápido nela e foi para porta. Já havia aberto quando voltou-se e disse:  
  
- Ah, sim! Se o porteiro interfonar dizendo que um tal de Gerard está pedindo para subir, pode mandar subir, certo?  
  
- Mas... Shaoran, quem é Gerard?! – sakura ainda perguntou  
  
Mas ele já havia saído.**Hi, Peop's!  
  
Capítulo curtinho... mas acho que compensei com aquela linda cena de amor... aiai... como diria minha irmãzinha "O amor é lindo!"  
  
Eu havia dito em algum lugar que este capítulo seria o da revelação do ladrão do chocolate... mas andei realmente muito sem tempo... então cortei algumas cenas e resolvi colocá-las somente para o próximo capítulo...  
  
Na verdade, era para não ter capítulo hj tb, mas achei que seria muito chato da minha parte fazer vocês esperarem tanto... então postei este capítulo curtinho, porém tocante...  
  
Estou encima da hora, então quero agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou review: Diu Hiiragizawa, MeRRyaNNe, Yume Rinku ( menina, esse review foi enorme... quase caiu para trás quando o li!), Dani Glatz, Pety, Miaka, Lan Ayarth, Miyazawa Yukino Erika, LobinhaLi (valeu pelo toque!), Joanne D'learc (é sua primeira review no meu fic, né? Seja bem-vinda!), Yoruki Hiiragizawa (valeu pelo toque das roupas!), Pepercat, Anaisa (Os: Er... eu matei a Femei... e não a Shiefa... :p), Neko-Chan, Doidinha-Kathy, Marthinha, Rebeca e, finalmente, Rafinha Himura Li (Seja bem vinda tb!!!)  
  
Para quem não sabe (ainda!) eu tenho agora e-mail do MSN... é cherrybabyhihotmail.com ...  
  
Um grande beijo a todos e ta domingo que vem... (se Deus quiser!)  
  
By Cherryhi **


	22. 16 Amor versus confiança

**Oi, gente!!!**

**Gente, em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir mil desculpas para todos! Eu atrasei muito esse capítulo, por vários motivos e nem tem como explicar... a única coisa que me deixou com raiva foi que era para ter postado esse capítulo semana passada, mas meu computador ficou com problemas e só voltou a funcionar hj (domingo!). Mas, agora, sem mais desculpas, CAPÍTULO 16 DE UAE – Amor versus Confiança!!!**

****

Sakura se segurava para não rir a cada passo que dava. O homem que estava a seu lado, na fila do cinema, olhava em todas as direções, curioso, sem aparentemente se importar com a zombaria da companheira. E ela pensou, com uma sombra de riso, que não poderia esperar nada mais dele, depois daquilo...

Menos de uma hora antes, Sakura esperava pacientemente em seu apartamento. Já desconfiava do que ele pretendia fazer, mas nada a havia preparado para o que estava pra ver. O interfone havia tocado e Sakura escutou o porteiro perguntar, meio com desdém, se um tal Gerard podia subir. Ficou visivelmente surpreso quando ela disse que sim. Depois de um momento a campainha tocou e ela foi atender. Seu queixo caiu quando abriu a porta: parado no corredor estava um completo estranho... ele vestia calças bag, tênis moderno esparroso, uma camisa preta com o nome de uma banda de rock pesado, usava cavanhaque, brincos e um piercing no nariz. Os cabelos eram castanhos e compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo atrás da cabeça. Apenas por um segundo Sakura pensou ser outra pessoa, até que ele falou, com mesma voz profunda e sedutora:

- E então, gatinha? Está pronta para pegar um cinema?

- Claro! Mas será que eu devo remodelar meu cabelo para deixar meio Punk? - ela perguntou irônica, mas depois continuou, admirada - Nossa... são de verdade esses brincos?

- Claro que não, sua bobinha! São brincos de pressão... - ele tirou um para mostrar a ela - e o cavanhaque também.

- E onde você conseguiu essas coisas?

- Digamos, Sakura, que eu gosto de andar por aí, mas não tenho liberdade... então a única coisa que posso fazer é me disfarçar... então... será que a gente pode ir? Ou você não vai querer sair com um cara de cabelo comprido?

- Claro que vou, meu querido... - ele a abraçou pela cintura e ela brincou delicadamente com os cabelos compridos - ...mas que você está parecendo um revoltado, está... não acha que vai chamar muita atenção com esses holofotes aí no seus pés?

Sakura se referia aos tênis, que eram verde limão meio fluorescentes. Ele levantou um pé quase fazendo dois caírem. Rindo ele disse:

- Ying Fa... eu aprendi, há muito tempo, que a melhor maneira de não chamar atenção é justamente querer chamar atenção... então, se você não se importar...

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele a aprisionou com um beijo apaixonado...

- Sakura, será que você...

Meiling parou no meio da frase, chocada demais com aquela cena. Assim que ouviram a voz dela, eles se separaram e Shaoran pegou um óculos escuro noturno de dentro do seu bolso e o colocou no rosto. Meiling ficou muda e confusa, olhando para aquele homem levemente familiar...

- Meiling... er... deixa eu te apresentar Gerard... meu novo namorado...!

- E aí, mina?! - ele cumprimentou Meiling entusiasticamente, disfarçando a voz –

Tipo... tô sabendo que você é muito na da minha Sakura... saca? - A-acho... que sim...! - Meiling conseguiu falar...

- Bem,... Florzinha, tô te esperando no carro...

Para coroar, ele deu um selinho em Sakura e encaminhou-se para o elevador, que estava apenas um andar acima. Shaoran acenou animadamente para elas enquanto uma senhora que estava dentro do elevador olhava com ar de desaprovação os brincos do rapaz. Assim que a porta se fechou, Meiling voltou-se com tudo para Sakura, com os olhos vermelhos esbugalhados e a boca ligeiramente trêmula:

- Sakura... o que era aquilo?!

- Meu namorado... algum problema...? - Sakura tentou parecer indiferente, embora ela se tremesse toda numa tentativa inútil de não dar risada.

- Todos!!! Eu pensei... eu pensei que você gostasse do meu primo...

- E o que a levou a pensar esse tipo de coisa?

- O jeito que você olha para ele... a maneira como você fala com ele! Esse... Gerard... onde vocês se conheceram?

- Meiling, eu gostaria muito de conversar com você, mas eu tenho que ir senão a gente perde a sessão do filme... – Sakura desconversou... não estava com muita cabeça de inventar alguma desculpa plausível naquele momento - Quando eu chegar, se não for muito tarde, a gente conversa...

Desceu depressa, para não perder tempo... cada minuto com Shaoran era precioso!

No cinema, Sakura percebeu que Shaoran tinha razão... eles não só não chamavam atenção, como também passavam totalmente despercebidos, pois o que havia de tipos estranhos ali era incrível e ninguém olhou duas vezes para eles. Sakura sentiu os braços dele envolverem sua cintura e o rosto dele mergulhado em seus cabelos... era maravilhoso... simplesmente perfeito...

- Oi, Sakura! - falou uma voz conhecida.

Ela se virou e se deparou com Naoko encaminhando-se para ela. Ela se desvencilhou dele para abraçar a amiga.

- Naoko! Puxa... agora que me lembrei que você está trabalhando em Tóquio... desculpe-me se não fui te visitar...

- Que nada! Eu sei como você é! Na verdade, eu ia te ligar mesmo! - ela olhou intrigada para Shaoran, que sorriu amavelmente.

- Naoko... esse é meu namorado... Gerard... querido, essa é a Naoko, uma grande amiga minha lá de Tomoeda!

- Uma amiga muito chata, por sinal! - ela falou, apertando a mão dele, amavelmente - É um prazer conhecê-lo...

- O prazer é meu, mana! - ele virou para Sakura - gata, vou comprar umas pipocas pra gente...

Assim que ele saiu, Naoko falou, empolgada:

- UAU! Sakura, ele um gato! Aquele cabelo é maravilhoso... e os olhos... simplesmente abrasadores...

- Pode tirar o olho! - Sakura falou brincando, tentando não rir - Você gostou mesmo dele?

- Claro! O cara tem estilo... meu namorado também é roqueiro e é um pouquinho mais estiloso que o seu...

- Você está namorando? Legal... cadê ele?

- Está vendo aquele cara gordo com barba azul amarrada com um lacinho rosa?

- Estou...

- É o do lado dele, com cabelo verde espetado e correntinha no nariz...

- Super discreto! - Só a Naoko mesmo, pensou Sakura.

- Pois é, Sakura... enquanto o seu namorado não volta... eu tenho umas perguntinhas para te fazer... Você é mesmo secretária do Li Shaoran?

- Sou... - respondeu a moça, na defensiva.

- Será que você não se incomodaria de responder algumas perguntas? - Naoko perguntou, ansiosamente, tirando um bloquinho e uma caneta do bolso.

Epa! Aquilo era uma incumbência que não poderia fazer, mesmo se quisesse. Para ganhar tempo, perguntou:

- Que tipos de pergunta e por quê?

- Bom... é que trabalho numa revista daqui de Tóquio... e estamos fazendo uma reportagem... e você seria a melhor fonte de informações...

Pense, Sakura, pense... como sair dessa como... Já sei!!!

- Eu sinto muito Naoko, mas a polícia instruiu a todos para que não dissesse uma palavra a imprensa - a amiga ficou chateada e Sakura completou - Desculpe-me mesmo, mas creio que não poderei lhe contar...

- Tudo bem... eu só fico sem entender uma coisa - Naoko falou, distraidamente, guardando o bloquinho de papel e a caneta

- O quê?

- É que... nós procuramos algumas pessoas da sua empresa e... alguns... cooperaram...

- O quê?! Mas a polícia instruiu todos não dizerem uma palavra! - Sakura exclamou, chocada - E quem foram?

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura, mas não posso revelar minhas fontes.

- Então... você pode, ao menos, me adiantar o que... vai sair nessa reportagem?

Naoko olhou para ela, mordendo os lábios, indecisa. Sakura completou, quase com desespero:

- Se você me disser, eu fico te devendo uma... - Naoko abriu a boca, mas ela completou, rápida - Apenas não me peça para lhe dar um furo... eu realmente sei algumas coisas, mas nem tudo pode ser revelado... se você... se você me disser o que vai sair na reportagem, prometo lhe dizer se é verdade ou mentira...

- Tipo... uma confirmação dos fatos? - Naoko concluiu

- É... até aonde eu puder dizer, claro!

- Está bem... - Naoko assentiu, entusiasmada. Depois falou, hesitante - Sabe... é que eu quero impressionar minha chefe... e essa reportagem pode me levar ao topo... e, pensando bem, acho que seria bom você... hum... "filtrar" as informações... a revista em que trabalho não é sensacionalista... e pegaria mal se alguma coisa que eu escrevesse acarretasse problemas para mim...

- "timo... - Sakura olhou para a lanchonete e viu que Shaoran ainda estava na fila, conversando animadamente com um cara que usava uma capa preta. Ele olhou em sua direção e lhe sorriu, com carinho. Sakura então falou, sorrindo de volta para ele:

- Naoko... vamos fazer isto rápido... - vendo a amiga lhe olhar com interrogações nos olhos, ela explicou - é que meu namorado... tem... hum... ciúmes do Sr. Li.

- Mesmo? Por que? Ele dá encima de você? - perguntou Naoko, interessada.

- Naoko...

- Desculpa Sakura... é o hábito jornalístico!

- Pois bem... você pode começar...

- Minhas fontes me informaram que... bem... foi roubada uma receita de chocolate secreta... uma receita que pode ter inúmeras variações...

- Isso é verdade... - Sakura confirmou, lembrando-se que Shaoran havia lhe dito que não importava mais se a notícia vazasse ou não...

- E... que também, a polícia não sabe quem foi... ainda... não há qualquer suspeito?

- Isso infelizmente eu não sei dizer - Sakura mentiu. Odiava ter que mentir para a amiga, mas não tinha escolha...

- Sakura... você acha que o Sr. Li me daria uma entrevista? - Naoko perguntou, de repente Sakura já ia responder que não, mas então teve uma idéia... uma idéia que favoreceria tanto sua amiga quanto o seu namorado... e a ela mesma...

- Naoko, eu não sei se ele daria uma entrevista,... mas acho que eu posso conseguir uma exclusiva...

- O QUÊ???!!! - A garota estava eufórica e daria pulinhos se a fila do cinema não estivesse tão cheia e apertada - Mas... como?!

- Eu posso convencer aquele cabeça-dura do meu chefe a dar uma entrevista... o que seria bom, pois o público saberia da verdade e você não espalharia mentiras...

- Realmente! - Naoko fez ar conspiratório antes de dizer - Ouvi dizer que uma das editoras do Tóquio News vai publicar uma reportagem dizendo que o Sr. Li está namorando uma das funcionárias...

- Quem? - Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar dentro das veias

- Parece que uma das recepcionistas... uma tal de Yuki... alguma coisa...

- Ah! Isso é mentira! Conheço a Yuki... ela é noiva de um dos funcionários que trabalham no mesmo andar... - Sakura explicou, enquanto sentia alívio e vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo...

- Mas não explica o porquê dela ter sido chamada na sala do Sr. Li no dia em que a carta... - Naoko arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca, tomando consciência de que falara demais. Sakura ficou chocada

- O que, Naoko?!

- ...Er... nada Sakura...

- Não... você precisa terminar... que história é essa?!

- É que... bem... minha fonte me falou de uma carta misteriosa que o Sr. Li recebeu há algumas semanas... é verdade?!

- Mas... como... Naoko... vamos fazer um trato?

- Que trato?

Sakura olhou em direção da lanchonete e viu que Shaoran já estava a caminho, carregando um grande saco de pipocas e um ultra-super copo de refrigerante de laranja. Sabendo a reação que o namorado teria se escutasse aquela conversa, Sakura falou, rápida:

- Naoko, depois a gente conversa... amanhã, você vai na minha casa, e vamos combinar essa história direitinho... está bem? - perguntou, enquanto escrevia em um pedaço de papel seu endereço.

- Mas...

- Por favor... - implorou Sakura, com o olhar suplicante

- Está bem... embora eu não entenda o porquê desse mistério todo...

- E aí, gatinhas? Pô... será que essa fila não anda?

- C-claro... que sim! Olhe, já vão por a gente para dentro... Naoko, você também vai assistir esse filme?

- Não... bem... eu preciso ir... já está para entrar a fila em que eu estou... então, amanhã a gente se fala...

Assim que Naoko sumiu, Shaoran perguntou, com voz normal:

- Puxa... vocês conversaram tanto... o que ela queria?

- Bem... nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, querido... mas só depois do filme, certo?

- Está bem... - embora não falasse nada, Shaoran logo sentiu que havia algo errado com a sua namorada. Então sorriu - Vamos assistir esse filme, ou melhor, tentar, porque quando você está ao meu lado, nada mais importa...

Ele a beijou longamente... e teria continuado, se as pessoas atrás deles não tivessem reclamado que a fila estava andando e que eles estavam atrapalhando...

Horas mais tarde, Shaoran e Sakura vinham em silêncio dentro do carro. O filme, apesar de ser muito bom e a companhia, melhor ainda, Sakura não conseguia esquecer a conversa que tivera com Naoko...

Por mais que tentasse, suposições e suspeitas vinham em sua cabeça a toda hora... e uma terrível sensação tomava conta de si... seu coração apertava, lhe dizendo que algo terrível ia acontecer... embora não soubesse o que... ou com quem!

- Sakura... querida... você está bem? - Shaoran perguntou, quando pararam em um sinal, olhando-a preocupado - eu sinto que você não está bem... desde que conversou com aquela sua amiga.

- Você... notou? - ela perguntou, um tanto surpresa.

Ele sorriu, carinhoso:

- Quando se trata de você, eu reparo em cada detalhe! - ela ficou vermelha. O sinal abriu e ele acelerou, enquanto falava - Além disso, quando comentei com você que o filme era muito bom, você disse "sim, as poltronas são muito confortáveis!".

- Ah... desculpe-me... eu devo ter sido uma péssima companhia... e você colocou essas roupas ridículas por minha causa...

- Mesmo você distraída do jeito que estava, foi muito bom sair sem ser reconhecido, para variar... e com você!

- Mesmo assim... mas é que... a Naoko me disse umas coisas... que me deixaram um tanto... preocupada...

- O que? - perguntou Shaoran, distraidamente, enquanto tentava ultrapassar uma velhinha particularmente lenta.

- É que... tem relação com você...

Ele ficou alerta e quase bateu o carro, pois ficara distraído.

- ...E acho que você não vai gostar...!

De repente, ele acelerou o carro e dirigiu irresponsavelmente por alguns minutos até chegarem, sãos e salvos, no estacionamento do prédio de Sakura. Ele desligou o carro e olhou, feroz, para ela...

- Sakura... querida... é melhor você explicar essa história direitinho...!

- Mas eu não vou fazê-lo aqui, no carro... vamos subir... aí eu faço um chazinho calmante...

- Eu não quero nenhuma droga de chá, Sakura! Eu quero saber...!

- Pois você vai ter que se acalmar! - ela respondeu, apesar de tudo, com voz calma. Ela saiu do carro, e começou a caminhar para a recepção. Respirando fundo, Shaoran a seguiu e segurou seu braço, fazendo-a encará-lo e disse, mais calmo:

- É melhor eu não subir... Meiling, se bem conheço minha prima, vai estar lá, nos esperando com um interrogatório... e eu acho bom não corrermos riscos, pois minha prima sabe ser esperta quando quer... - ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele continuou - Então é melhor você me contar logo o que está acontecendo.

Sakura suspirou. Pela cara dele, nada o faria mudar de idéia. Voltaram para perto do carro e, encostando-se no capô metálico, ela começou:

- Shaoran, eu sei que você não vai gostar, mas infelizmente algo ruim aconteceu... algo que você temia.

Ele inspirou ruidosamente, como se tentasse pegar mais ar em volta do que ele realmente poderia suportar, em um sinal claro de aborrecimento, mas não falou nada. Sakura continuou:

- Bom, a Naoko me contou...

- Sua amiga repórter?

- Como é que você sabe?!

- Ela andou... hum... xeretando pela empresa durante essa semana. Aí, você sabe, eu sou muito desconfiado, mandei investigá-la.

- Entendo...

- E o que é que tem? - ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, olhando-a como se fosse um falcão.

- Bem... é que ela descobriu algumas coisas que, sinceramente, não deveriam ser divulgadas.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo... a carta com as ameaças.

- Mas Como...? Como ela descobriu isso, já que foi pedido sigilo absoluto e praticamente ninguém da empresa sabe? A não ser que a Yuki Kinara tenha falado alguma coisa.

- A Yuki? Duvido muito... ela uma boa moça, nunca falaria nada assim tão sério.

- Você não a conhece bem... - ele falou, sarcástico.

- Só porque você não confia em ninguém, não quer dizer que eu deva fazer o mesmo...

- Ai, ai... Sakura, você é muito boba... - ele falou, revirando os olhos.

- Shaoran... - Sakura usou aquele tom perigoso o qual ele sentia (só um pouquinho!) de medo.

- Certo, certo! Em todo caso, se não foi pela Kinara, sua amiga descobriu por onde?

- Eu não sei... eu tentei arrancar alguma coisa da Naoko, mas ela não quis me contar... algo como "não querer revelar suas fontes"...

- Ela não contou isso nem para você, que é amiga dela?

- Não! Na verdade, ela quis fazer uma entrevista ali mesmo, na fila do cinema...

- E você falou alguma coisa? - ele perguntou num tom que deveria parecer casual, mas que saíra incisivo e, até mesmo, agressivo.

- Eu não acredito que você me perguntou isso! Será que, depois de tudo, você ainda não confia em mim?! - ela perguntou, magoada, ficando de costas para ele.

Ele se arrependeu da pergunta na hora e abraçou-a pelos ombros, explicando com voz dengosa:

- Meu amor... Desculpe-me... mas é que você pode ter falado algo sem querer... sei como você é bo... er, ingênua - ele corrigiu, assim que viu o olhar cortante dela - e eu não quero que você se envolva com isso, mais do que já está envolvida... é um jogo perigoso esse, embora você não perceba... se uma coisa realmente importante, que não deveria, fica pública, repórteres caem em cima, como raposas famintas, querendo tirar cada pedacinho da nossa pele... e se alguém descobre que estamos juntos?

Sakura engoliu em seco... lembrou-se do momento em que Naoko lhe falara sobre a editora da Tóquio News e seu boato. Ela olhou para o chão, encarando os próprios pés...

- Ia ser um escândalo! Você seria mal vista e eu teria que voltar para Hong Kong... e a coisa que menos quero nesse mundo é deixar você.

Ele falou com tanta amargura na voz que ela olhou para ele e reconheceu, por detrás daqueles piercings e apliques, o homem que tanto amava com a mesma expressão triste e pensativa que encontrara no labirinto de sebes. Ela o abraçou e falou, com voz um tanto embargada:

-Vamos deixar essas coisas para depois... e vamos nos concentrar no presente...

Ele sorriu com doçura e aquilo a encorajou a falar:

- Bom... eu fiz a Naoko me falar tudo o que ela já havia conseguido reunir até agora...

- E...? - ele perguntou, um tanto apreensivo.

- Ela descobriu um bocado de coisas, mas nada que devemos ficar realmente preocupados... ela trabalha para uma revista grande daqui de Tóquio e a última coisa que ela quer é arranjar confusão... acredite, Naoko pode ser tudo, menos uma repórter sensacionalista!

Ele crispou os lábios por um momento, mas então falou:

- Então é melhor que ela procure outro assunto... e você bem que pode convencê-la disso.

- Bem... na verdade... eu estava pensando em outra coisa... - Sakura falou em um tom de voz propositalmente simulado. Ele olhou-a, muito desconfiado, e ela resolveu despejar tudo, de uma vez - Que tal dar uma entrevista exclusiva para ela?

- Sakura! - ele exclamou, num tom indignado, olhando-a como se não a conhecesse - Que parte de "eles são que nem raposas que caem encima da gente" você não entendeu?!

- Shaoran - Aquela ia ser difícil... ele era bem cabeça-dura quando queria - Você não entende? Seria perfeito... você daria a entrevista, daria a sua opinião, a sua versão dos fatos... e a Naoko ficaria bem com a chefe dela... vai ser bom pros dois.

- Não! - ele falou, resoluto, as sobrancelhas tão juntas que formava uma linha só - eu conheço bem a imprensa... depois que essa entrevista sair, outras revistas, jornais, emissoras de televisão, rádio... vão chegar aos montes pedindo mais informações... e aí, vai ser pior...

- Pior vai ser, Shaoran, se Naoko fizer a reportagem dela, do jeito dela! - ela bateu o pé no chão - Já pensou nisso?

- Eu já disse para convencê-la a fazer outra reportagem... sabe, Tóquio anda muito violenta ultimamente... e agora no final de janeiro vai haver o Tóquio fashion Week...

- E a conheço, Shaoran, assim como conheço você... ela é super cabeça dura...

- Então, se ela fizer a reportagem, diga para ela ir logo arranjando um advogado, pois eu vou meter um processo contra empresa e ela ficará arruinada.

- Agora você está sendo completamente irracional! - ela exclamou, perdendo a calma - Sabe o que vai acontecer? Se você meter um processo, o escândalo vai ser ainda maior, pois todo mundo vai achar que você tem algo a esconder... e vai fuçar cada centímetro da sua vida... empresarial e pessoal... e podem descobrir sobre Ylang Wong, sobre sua irmã, sobre mim! - Sakura estava detestando invocar tantas lembranças ruins, mas não havia jeito: tinha que meter na cabeça daquele homem o que era certo - E aí mesmo que você vai ter que voltar para Hong Kong!

Ela parou por um momento, esperando que ele retrucasse, mas ele parecia chocado demais:

- Hoje você se disfarçou, colocou esse cabelo ridículo, piercings falsos, falou gírias que jamais esperava ouvir da sua boca... tudo por minha causa! E você me disse que, quanto mais esparroso, quanto mais se quer aparecer, menos se aparece... Se você se disponibilizar a dar essa entrevista, claro que outras revistas e jornais vão querer tirar uma casquinha, mas se você falar tudo pelo seu ponto de vista, logo será coisa do passado... você está me entendendo?

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar e depois fechou... parecia estar considerando a idéia. Sakura resolveu dar sua cartada final. Colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e falou, com voz suave, porém sincera, olhando-o nos olhos:

- Shaoran... eu amo você... você sabe muito bem disso e quero o seu bem... mais do que tudo... eu posso ser ingênua para certas coisas, como você diz, mas sei o que estou fazendo agora... Naoko é minha amiga e isso ajuda... tudo o que eu estou pedindo é que confie em mim...

- Sakura... - ele começou, mas ela colocou uma de suas mão na boca dele, calando-o.

- Não vou fazer chantagens do tipo... "se você me ama, confiem em mim"... mas eu peço que você confie em mim... plenamente, pelo menos desta vez...

Shaoran olhou-a nos olhos... encontrou ali muitos sentimentos, emoções misturadas... ternura, sinceridade, amor, paixão, carinho... ele sabia que ela jamais o magoaria de propósito, mas...

- Eu tenho tanto medo que você se machuque... física ou emocionalmente, por minha causa... é o meu maior medo!

- Eu sou corajosa! Saber que você me ama é estímulo suficiente para enfrentar os piores demônios... não se preocupe comigo.

De repente, ele sorriu... um sorriso lindo, doce, cheio de ternura. Ele suspirou e falou, como alguém que se dá por vencido:

- Está bem, você me convenceu... peça para sua amiga Naoko estar lá no escritório segunda-feira, lá pelas três da tarde... mas vou pedir que Tsukishiro me acompanhe... acharia até melhor se a polícia desse a entrevista no meu lugar...

- Não sei... acho que a polícia não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa, sabe... dar entrevista apenas para um representante da imprensa... não seria ético... mas você pode pedir para Yukito orientá-lo a falar... eu sei que você é esperto, saberá "dobrar" a Naoko com seu charme... mas é melhor não exagerar, senão eu ficarei com ciúme! - ela falou, brincando

- Sakura... não existe outra mulher em minha vida... só você...!

Sakura foi impedida de retrucar quando ele a calou com os próprios lábios. Depois de um longo tempo, ele levantou a cabeça e falou, com a voz um tanto rouca:

- Ai, Sakura, desse jeito você me enlouquece... primeiro, o disfarce mais ridículo que já vesti na vida... depois a entrevista... na verdade, acho que já estou louco!

- Larga de ser bobo! - ela falou, tentando parecer séria, porém falhando miseravelmente.

Eles riram como crianças bobas por um tempo... então o relógio de pulso dele disparou. Ele olhou as horas e soltou um assobio:

- Nossa... já está tarde... e se eu vou realmente dar uma entrevista, preciso falar com Tsukishiro logo...

- Mas você já vai...? Eu pensei que você ia subir comigo... para... tomar um chazinho...

Havia expectativa na voz dela... e um convite inconfundível no olhar. Seu corpo e seu coração pediam para ficar com ela, mas a razão lhe dizia que era melhor ir embora. Esboçando um sorriso que lhe pareceu sincero, ele lhe disse:

- Eu sinto muito, Ying Fa, mas eu realmente preciso ir!

Ele lhe deu um beijinho rápido, entrou no carro e arrancou dali, antes que mudasse de idéia...

Antes das dez horas da manhã daquele domingo relativamente morno (fazia tempos que não nevava), Naoko tocou a campainha do apartamento de Sakura. No momento em que ela chegara, a jovem secretária estava falando ao telefone, justamente com Shaoran. Ele havia terminando de lhe contar que falara com Yukito...

- Querida, eu vou dar essa entrevista, mas sob protestos! - ele falou, mas seu tom de voz era risonho - Se eu falar o que eu não devo, será apenas e absolutamente sua a culpa...

Assim que abrira a porta, uma Naoko excitadíssima entrara em sua casa, mal se contendo de tanta ansiedade...

- E então, Sakura? - perguntou logo a moça, recusando um chá e sentando-se na poltrona - o que você tem para mim?

Achando graça no modo de Naoko falar, Sakura lhe disse:

- Bom... eu acabei de falar com o Sr. Li. Ele estava um pouco hesitante, mas no final das contas, concordou... apenas porque você é minha amiga.

Naoko deu um gritinho, saltou em pé e começou a dançar em volta da poltrona. Por fim, já sem fôlego, ela falou, emocionada:

- Sakura... muito obrigada... eu... eu nem sei como lhe agradecer!

- Bom... - Sakura estava muito sem jeito - Na verdade, tem sim uma maneira...

- O que?

- Bem,... fazendo-me dois favores...

- Eu faria até quatro! Mas dois está bom!

- Bom,... primeiro,... quero que você me prometa que vai se ater apenas às perguntas referentes sobre o caso do roubo, certo? Nada de perguntas sobre a vida pessoal dele...

- Eu não ia fazer isto mesmo,... mas por que você está me dizendo isso?

- Bom... porque certa vez ele comentou comigo que detestava esse tipo de reportagem... então, para o seu próprio bem, nada de perguntas sobre namoradas, onde ele passou as férias, etc...

- Sei, sei... não tem problema... vou fazer perguntas sobre o roubo, acredite... - ela rolou os olhos e perguntou - E qual seria o segundo favor?

- Well... sabe, Naoko, eu gostaria muito que você me dissesse... quem... - ela fechou os olhos, como se fosse difícil falar aquelas palavras - quem lhe passou aquelas informações... que você me falou ontem.

- Lamento, Sakura, mas não posso revelar minhas fontes... já lhe disse isso!

- Por favor... será que você não entende?

- O que tem para entender? Alguém que sabia dessas coisas falou aà imprensa... ilegalmente, talvez, mas falou...

Sakura mordeu os lábios, então falou:

- Naoko... é que ninguém além de mim, do Senhor Li, dos acionista e diretores da empresa e do investigador sabia da carta... foi uma dessas pessoas?

Naoko pensou... pensou bastante... Sakura era sua amiga... jamais a trairia e lhe dera a grande chance de sua vida... porque não lhe dar essa simples informação... para ganhar tempo, ela perguntou:

- Por que você quer tanto saber isso?

- Porque é importante... veja bem... quem deu essa informação para a imprensa, obviamente, quer prejudicar o meu patrão... afinal, quando isso vier a público, todos saberão do que se trata e haverá uma verdadeira guerra industrial.

- Entendo... mas, Sakura... mesmo que eu lhe diga quem foi que me deu a informação, não vai adiantar muito... você não poderá sair divulgando aos quatro ventos quem foi...

- Mas pode ajudar na investigação... se você der a dica, talvez a polícia descubra alguma ligação... por favor, Naoko...

- Mas se você contar para a polícia...

- Você conhece o Yukito, Naoko! Ele é boa gente, nada vai acontecer com você!

Naoko ficou de costa e Sakura esperou, ansiosamente. Por fim...

- Está bem... mas, por favor, não me envolva nisso...

- Não se preocupe... eu assumirei tudo...

- Bom... então, se é assim...

Ela respirou fundo... Sakura prendeu a respiração...

- Foi... um dos acionistas... eu acho... um tal de Shishio Juta.

Sakura chegou em casa, à tarde, com uma dor de cabeça enorme e com muito mal-humor. Jogou-se no sofá e largou a bolsa na poltrona, pensando... Shishio Juta era mesmo um desgraçado! Já não ia com a cara dele antes, mas agora...

Assim que Naoko saíra de casa, ela foi até a delegacia, falar com Yukito... precisava dizer aquilo para o amigo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem mentir ou sem envolver Naoko... Porém, quando chegou lá, teve uma enorme surpresa: Shaoran estava lá na delegacia, conversando muito concentrado com Yukito... provavelmente, alguma coisa sobre o caso. Os dois ficaram muito surpresos ao vê-la na porta da sala do investigador. Ignorando o olhar inquiridor do seu namorado, ela se dirigiu a Yukito:

- Yukito... eu preciso falar com você... será que quando você acabar pode me ligar?

- É algum assunto... particular?

Quem perguntara aquilo foi Shaoran. Ele lhe olhava com uma cara extremamente desconfiada... será possível que ele estava com ciúme até do investigador?! Lançando um olhar de profundo desgosto para ele, ela respondeu:

- Bem... mais ou menos... Sr. Li.

Não poderia dizer na frente dele sobre o que se tratava, pois ele, conseqüentemente, iria querer ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer... mas ela não queria revelar o que sabia na frente do namorado, pois sabia como namorado reagiria: quebraria a primeira coisa que visse na frente e, com certeza, iria atrás do dito cujo e o mataria pessoalmente. Mas o que ele lhe disse, em seguida, a distraiu completamente...

- Tudo bem, querida... eu estava justamente dizendo a Tsukishiro sobre nosso relacionamento...

Sakura ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão. Olhou para Yukito, que se segurava para não soltar uma risada. Shaoran continuou, com a cara mais cínica do mundo:

- Portanto, não há nada que lhe impeça de contar o que quer que seja na minha frente - ele se levantou, pegou a mão da moça, beijou-a cortesmente e, em seguida a fez sentar ao seu lado, apertando a mão delicada na sua - seja lá o que for...

- Mas... eu pensei que... que isto era um segredo, senhor temos-que-ser-discretos! - Sakura exclamou, indignada

- Você está achando que eu vou espalhar para o mundo inteiro que você e o Sr. Li estão namorando? - Yukito perguntou, calmamente.

- Se você não contar para o meu irmão...! - ela falou, um pouco mais aliviada.

- Então, Ying Fa... conte-nos o que você veio fazer aqui...

Sakura olhou para Shaoran... embora seu rosto estivesse sustentando um semblante calmo, seu olhar parecia penetrar em sua alma. Nervosa, Sakura baixou os olhos...

- Eu não sei bem, mas acho que você está me escondendo alguma coisa, Sakura... - ele falou, suavemente, mas apertou mais as mãos dela.

- É alguma coisa haver com o caso? - encorajou-a Tsukishiro

- Bom... - ela olhou-a diretamente, tentando não ver as expressões que seu namorado fazia - É sim... mas eu preferia que você não ouvisse o que tenho a dizer, Shaoran!

- Por que? - perguntaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo, Yukito levemente intrigado e Shaoran, super desconfiado.

- Porque... bem... - ela olhou para os próprios sapatos - Eu temo que você vá reagir mal ao que eu tenho a dizer...

- Sakura... desde que você não me diga que você está envolvida com o roubo, eu prometo me comportar!

- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?! - Sakura perguntou, indignada e magoada - Pensei que você confiasse em mim!

- E confio! Mas eu sinto que você sabe de alguma coisa que não me contou! - ele retrucou - No final das contas... acho que é você que não confia em mim!!

Sakura abriu a boca para reclamar, mas constatou, com pesar, que ele estava certo. Estava com medo da reação dele. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o chão. Depois de um desagradável silêncio, Shaoran falou:

- Sakura... se acha que vou sair correndo e matar alguém, não se preocupe... hoje já tive minha cota de ódio...!

- Como... assim? - ela perguntou, receosa.

Shaoran e Yukito trocaram olhares

- Primeiro... fale o que você veio fazer aqui, Sakura. - Yukito pediu, calmo

Hesitante, Sakura narrou a conversa que tivera com Naoko, sentido a mão doer cada vez mais por causa de Shaoran. Quando terminou, ela retirou a sua mão da dele e suplicou:

- ...Mas, por favor, não contem nada disso a ninguém... eu prometi à minha amiga que não a envolveria...

Yukito olhou-a bem nos olhos e, por fim, falou:

- Creio que não será preciso, embora o que sua amiga tenha nos dito venha confirmar algo que desconfiávamos...

- Mas... o que? - ela perguntou, olhando para Shaoran, que havia fechado os olhos e contava até dez.

- Bom... por algum motivo, Shishio Juta está querendo prejudicar o Sr. Li ou então a empresa... mas a grande questão é que ele também é acionista e que também se sairia prejudicado... precisamos de um motivo ou então não teremos quase nada contra ele...

- Você acham que foi ele que, afinal, roubou a receita?

- Muito provavelmente... mas não podemos provar, pois o sangue encontrado na cena do crime era de mulher e ainda não encontramos a receita...

- Mas... vocês não investigaram a vida dele? Tipo... para saber se ele é acionista de outras empresas... ou se ele tem interesse em outra empresa...

- Estamos tentando, mas acontece que está difícil... aparentemente, esse cara é limpo... nunca teve passagem na polícia e sua vida é um mistério...

- Realmente! - Bufou Shaoran, de braços cruzados - nem eu consegui descobrir muita coisa daquele cara. Só sei que uma das irmãs deles é casada com um grande empresarial...

- Mas... então, será que...

- Sem chance, Sakura! - cortou Shaoran, ríspido - O cunhado dele trabalha com produtos de limpeza.

- Desculpe-me, senhor-dono-da-verdade, mas eu só estava supondo! - Sakura retrucou, irritada também

- O importante... - Yukito interrompeu aquele começo de discussão - É que brevemente chamaremos o Senhor Juta para um interrogatório... até lá, eu peço para que vocês dois sejam discretos... principalmente você, Li!

Sakura percebeu que aquele assunto estava encerrado e levantou-se, emburrada

- Qualquer coisa que a polícia queira falar comigo, você sabe o meu telefone... Yukito - enfatizou bem as palavras "polícia" e "Yukito", deixando claro que estava zangada com o namorado.

Shaoran resmungou um bom dia para Yukito e saiu, sem ao menos olhar para Sakura. Yukito deu uma risadinha e falou:

- Muito típico! Se ele não tivesse falado, eu ia deduzir que vocês tinham alguma coisa...

Sakura corou e então pediu:

- Eu sei que já lhe pedi isso antes... mas não conte nada para o Touya e nem para o meu pai... eu sei que vocês se falam de vez em quando...

- Tudo bem, Sakura... - o semblante dele ficou preocupado e então, ele falou, medindo bem cada palavra - Sakura... Li é um rapaz muito bom... é charmoso, rico... mas... pelo que eu saiba, ele não pode... se comprometer...

Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo um nó na boca do estômago... até Yukito sabia da história da maldita pérola?! Olhando para o chão que já conhecia tão bem, ela apenas falou, com voz emocionada:

- Eu sei... mas eu o amo muito... de verdade! E eu sei que ele... também me ama...

mesmo não olhando, pode sentir a surpresa que ele sentiu. Depois de algum momento de silêncio, ele falou:

- Eu realmente pude sentir que ele gosta muito de você, pela maneira que ele fala com você... mas suponho que, para ficarem juntos, vocês precisarão de muito mais que o amor de vocês... precisarão de fé, esperança e coragem para enfrentar muitas... situações... afinal, vocês não vão poder namorar escondido para sempre!

Sakura sentiu o nó no estômago aumentar, mas olhou nos olhos dele e disse:

- Eu sei... mas nós decidimos pensar apenas no presente... pelo menos... por enquanto...

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso fraco e saiu, deixando um Yukito um tanto preocupado...

Assim que saiu da delegacia, ela começou a caminhar para a estação de metrô mais próxima. Então um carro parou perto dela, fazendo um zunido característico e molhando o sobretudo de Sakura com neve derretida. Sakura olhou para o motorista e não se surpreendeu com a expressão aborrecida de Shaoran. Ela empinou o nariz e recomeçou a andar, sem ligar para o carro que a seguia ou então para as batidas descontroladas do coração. Depois de algum silêncio, ele perguntou, meio sarcástico:

- Então, Srta. Kinomoto... será que já acabou por hoje ou vai para algum outro lugar, contar outros segredinhos?

- Não é da sua conta, mas estou indo para casa... já fiz o que eu tinha que fazer!

- Tem certeza? Será que você não está se esquecendo? Ou então... será que você não quer contar na minha frente?! - ele perguntou, frio, ignorando as buzinas atrás dele... Ele estava empatando o trânsito.

Ela olhou para ele com um enorme desgosto e mágoa e, sem dizer uma palavra, apressou o passo. Ele acelerou um pouquinho mais

- Vai, Sakura, sobe no carro, que eu te levo para casa!

- Não obrigada! Eu sei o caminho...

- Larga de ser boba! Entra logo no carro!

- Para que?! Você ficar me vigiando, achando que vou correr e contar os maiores segredos da sua vida para o primeiro que eu encontrar?! Não, obrigada!

- Sakura... - ele alertou, extremamente zangado.

- Não! - ela gritou, fazendo vários pedestres olharem para ela, desconfiados. Ela parou e ficou olhando diretamente para ele - Eu não sei o que aconteceu... sabe... foi um grande erro eu não ter lhe falado das minhas desconfianças e dos meus planos, mas eu quero apenas o seu bem! Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim...

- Assim como?! - ele estreitou os olhos, ignorando o motorista que passou xingando ao seu lado.

- E você ainda pergunta?! Estressado desse jeito! Você poderia explodir Tóquio inteira só com a sua raiva! E isso só lhe faz mal!

- Mas se você tivesse me contado...

- EU AMO VOCÊ, SEU PATETA! - ela gritou - Meta isso na sua cabeça e talvez você pare para pensar que eu realmente só quero seu bem!!!

Dito isso, ela correu e desceu pelas escadas da estação de metrô, sem olhar para trás.

E, para completar, ao chegar em casa, encontrara Kero afiando suas unhas em suas cortinas preferidas . Sem cerimônia, ela pegou o gato, o jogou para a cozinha e fechou a porta, enquanto escutava os miados indignados.

Colocou uma almofada na cabeça, rezando para que ninguém viesse lhe incomodar. Cinco minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Aquele não era mesmo o seu dia. Resmungando ela foi abrir a porta. Deu de cara com Tomoyo, que parecia anormalmente séria. Sem cerimônia, a prima entrou na casa. Fechando a porta e repreendendo um suspiro, Sakura andou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Tomoyo se acomodou na poltrona e falou, sem rodeios:

- Sakura, precisamos conversar...

- Sobre o que? - a moça se controlou, até porque sua prima não tinha nada haver com seu mal-humor...

- Sobre você.

Sakura remexeu-se no sofá, de repente precisando encontrar uma posição melhor. Tomoyo continuou, muito séria e direta:

- Eu acabei de falar com a Meiling e ela estava comentando comigo sobre o seu novo... hum... namorado.

Por um momentinho, Sakura teve vontade de rir só em pensar na cara de Meiling... ainda não falara com a amiga desde a noite anterior. Controlando-se, ela perguntou:

- E daí? Não posso ter mais um namorado?

- Claro que pode, porém... Sakura vou ser bem franca com você... eu sei que você é apaixonada pelo Li!

Sakura sentiu suas entranhas gelarem... não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas sentia que aquela conversa não seria muito boa... Com a voz um pouco alterada, ela rebateu:

- Sim... você tem toda razão... e daí?!

- Sakura... você pode até ter enganado a Meiling... aliás, vocês... mas a mim... você não engana! Eu sei que vocês estão juntos!

- Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa assim?!

- Sakura, nem tente negar, pois vai ser pior!! - Tomoyo falou, aborrecida - Eu vi vocês!

Sakura olhou-a com os olhos arregalados. Então balbuciou:

- Mas... como... onde...?

- No labirinto, em Hong Kong... na noite em que Femei morreu... vocês... estavam se beijando...

- Por que você não me contou o que viu antes?

- Não tivemos oportunidade para conversar... tudo aconteceu tão depressa! - Tomoyo se levantou e começou a dar voltas na sala - E agora...!

- Já que você foi franca comigo, vou ser franca com você também... sim, nós estamos juntos e muito bem, obrigado! - Sakura retrucou, fria.

- Ai, Sakura... eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer... será que você não vê?

- Abra meus olhos então... porque não estou entendendo nada!

- Vocês não podem ficar juntos!

Silêncio. Com o coração martelando, Sakura perguntou um pouco depois e agressivamente:

- E posso saber por que?

- Tem tantos motivos que eu nem sei por onde começar! Primeiro... vocês são de mundos completamente diferentes! Ele é chinês, vem de uma família tradicional... e você é apenas uma moça japonesa... comum...

- Não sei isso conta, mas, para mim, Shaoran é um rapaz comum e eu posso me considerar o mundo para ele! - Sakura não entendia, mas sabia que aquilo era verdade - E será que o fato de sermos primas não conta não?! Minha família é importante, sim!

- Mas, Sakura... e fato de que ele não pode se casar?! - Tomoyo perguntou, preocupada e aborrecida.

Novo silêncio... Claro que Sakura pensava nisso, por mais que não quisesse... ela o amava muito, não era coisa passageira... tivera alguns namorados, mas nada se comparava ao que ela sentia por aquele homem...

- Vocês pretendem namorar para sempre?! - perguntou Tomoyo, decidida a por algum juízo na cabeça da prima.

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos e um nó se formar, outra vez, na boca de seu estômago... Claro que não pretendiam namorar para sempre... ou será que sim? Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas?!

- Tomoyo... você... eu... eu o amo... muito! Como nunca amei alguém! Não importa... realmente, o futuro... precisamos viver o presente...

- Mas eu me preocupo sim com o futuro! Li é um homem muito especial, até entendo isso, mas existem tantos outros nesse mundo...

- Mas foi por ele que eu me apaixonei! E acho que isso você precisa considerar! - Sakura retrucou, zangada com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

- Mas... - Tomoyo mordeu o lábio inferior - ... isso pode ser o fim... quando as pessoas descobrirem, você... ficará mal falada... será a apenas a amante...

- Você não entende nada! – berrou.

- É claro que entendo...

- NÃO ENTENDE, NÃO!!! VOCÊ NUNCA GOSTOU TANTO DE UMA PESSOA QUE FARIA QUALQUER COISA POR ELA! NUNCA GOSTOU TANTO DE ALGUÉM QUE COMPARTILHA SUA DOR E SUA MÁGOA MESMO SEM TER NADA HAVER COM VOCÊ!! VOCÊ NUNCA GOSTOU TANTO DE ALGUÉM COMO EU AMO O MEU SHAORAN!!!! - Ela explodiu. Depois de um silêncio chocado da parte de Tomoyo, Sakura continuou, em um tom de voz mais baixo, porém ainda magoado - Eu sei muito bem que o futuro é incerto, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo... eu o amo. E você, como minha prima, deveria me apoiar, ajudar-me... e não me criticar!

Tomoyo ficou por alguns segundos calada, sem saber o que dizer... nunca vira a prima assim... ela devia realmente gostar muito dele. Por fim, falou, de cabeça baixa:

- Desculpe-me, Sakura... mas vim aqui porque achei que, de alguma maneira, eu estava certa... para mim, você precisa esquecê-lo... mas como você teve a bondade de jogar na minha cara, eu ainda não gostei realmente de alguém... por isso não entendo dessas coisas...

- Tomoyo... - Sakura chamou em um tom arrependido.

- Não, Sakura! Cansei de levar patadas hoje! Você está com a cabeça muito quente... amanhã a gente conversa...

Sem dizer mais nada, Tomoyo, pegou sua bolsa e saiu de casa, batendo a porta com força e deixando uma Sakura raivosa, magoada e confusa sentada no sofá...

Eriol chegou no saguão do edifício visivelmente cansado. Pegou algumas cartas do correio e foi até o elevador. Havia apenas algumas contas, para variar e uma carta da Inglaterra. Ele suspirou. Provavelmente, sua mãe iria pedir pela milionésima vez para ele voltar para a Europa. Abriu a carta e começou a ler... blá, blá, blá, volte para Londres que é melhor, etc, etc.. o mesmo de sempre. O elevador chegou e ele se adiantou. Assim que a porta abriu, uma pessoa saiu em disparada e colidiu com ele. Ele já ia recomendar que a pessoa tivesse mais cuidado quando notou a massa de cabelos negros familiar.

- Tomoyo... o que foi? - perguntou, notando imediatamente as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Ela emitiu um som estranho, que parecia um soluço contido e, sem aviso, abraçou-o. Eriol ficou parado, confuso, apenas olhando o corpo delicado sacudir-se com os fortes soluços que ela dava. As pessoas no saguão começaram a olhá-los e então ele a empurrou para dentro do elevador. Apertou o botão do oitavo andar e esperou. Tomoyo continuava a chorar, muito... hesitando, ele correspondeu o abraço. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali...

Eriol levou Tomoyo para seu apartamento. Fez um chá calmante para ela e deixou-a sentada no sofá, dizendo-lhe para não sair dali em hipótese alguma, enquanto ele tomava um banho. Assim que terminou de vestir-se, ele foi para sala, ainda enxugando os cabelos numa toalha. Ficou momentaneamente preocupado ao não encontrá-la no sofá. Sentiu uma brisa fria e viu que a sacada estava aberta. Ao chegar mais perto, viu-a apoiada no para-peito, olhando fixamente para um ponto distante. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para perguntar:

- Tomoyo... o que... você está fazendo?

- Considerando seriamente a possibilidade de me jogar daqui... - ela respondeu, meio distraída.

Embora, achando que ela não estivesse falando realmente sério, ele pegou-a pelo braço e a fez sentar nas cadeiras da varanda. Ela o fez, sem protesto e, assim que se acomodou, ela escondeu o rosto nas duas mãos. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, então perguntou:

- E então... você não vai contar o que está acontecendo?

Ela retirou as mãos do rosto, revelando um rosto banhado de lágrimas, olhos inchados e nariz vermelhos... mesmo assim, estranhamente bonito...

- É... a Sakura...

Eriol piscou os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Nós... brigamos... feio...!

- Mas... porque... exatamente?

- Por causa... dele!

Ela falou com rancor, o que fez com que deduzisse que as coisas eram realmente sérias

- Mas o que ele fez... exatamente?

Entre soluços e suspiros, ela narrou a discussão inteira. Quando terminou, ela apoiou o rosto no para peito e ficou olhando para o horizonte... mais calma. Eriol ficou calado por um momento, analisando situação e depois perguntou:

- Mas porque você ficou tão chateada afinal?

Ela o olhou como se nunca o tivesse visto e falou, com voz esganiçada:

- Por que eu fiquei chateada?! Por tudo, Eriol! Ela simplesmente não quis me ouvir... ela... ela ignorou... o que eu disse...

- Será que você, além de preocupada, não está com ciúmes?

Ela olhou-o com raiva e bateu os pés no chão:

- Eu?! Por que eu estaria com ciúmes?

Eriol recostou-se na cadeira, parecendo muito com um analista, de repente:

- Claro! Eu estou errado ou certo ao afirmar que você duas são muito ligadas?

- É... você está certo... nós crescemos juntas... somos... ou melhor, éramos inseparáveis...

- Pois então... Li, obviamente, ama muito sua prima e, talvez, você está com medo de que ele a leve para longe de si...

- É claro... que... - ela começou, resoluta, mas então completou, tristemente - ...você está certo... e... talvez...

- Talvez...? - só faltava agora um bloquinho de anotações e ele poderia montar seu próprio escritório e psiquiatria!

- Talvez... eu tenha ficado com inveja também... ela... encontrou um homem que a ama... e eu... sou um fracasso com homens!

- Mas você procura?

- Eu não entendo... eu procuro tanto... e nunca encontro... - uma brisa inconveniente começou a soprar e bagunçou os cabelos dela. Impaciente, ela arrumou-os, sem perceber que era atentamente observada - Sakura teve tanta sorte... mas, ao mesmo tempo, preocupo-me muito com minha prima...

A brisa aumentou e levantou a saia esvoaçante que ela usava até mais ou menos o meio da coxa dela. Sem se abalar, ela ajeitou a saia também. Eriol, de repente, sentiu que seu suéter com gola alta era muito, muito quente... tentando afrouxar a gola alta, ele perguntou, olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer lá fora:

- Mas acontece que nada vai acontecer se você não procurar... ou você espera que seu príncipe encantado caia do céu?

- Eu sei... mas é que... eu me sinto meio velha...

Ele deu uma risadinha e falou para ela, ajeitando os óculos elegantemente:

- Nunca é tarde para essas coisas... senão você vai ficar velha de verdade... e não vai aproveitar o bom da vida!

Ela riu, pela primeira vez, naquele dia... depois suspirou, dizendo:

- Eu sei que você tem razão... mas é difícil... é estranho, mas... eu não consigo me envolver com os homens... acho que... não confio neles...

- Mas nem todos os homens são ruins...

Ela olhou para ele cinicamente e retrucou:

- Olha só quem está falando... o rei da honestidade e da decência...

- Ei... não me culpe... nós somos homens, não seres perfeitos! - ele reclamou, mas havia um brilho divertido nos olhos dele.

Ela riu, dessa vez com vontade. Ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ela:

- Venha... vamos tomar mais um pouco de chá e comer uns biscoitinhos...

Sorrindo, ela aceitou a mão dele e também se levantou. Um raio de sol preguiçoso saiu de dentro das nuvens e iluminou os cabelos dela que balançava levemente com a brisa... realmente, Tomoyo era linda... apesar do cabelo preto!

- Vamos lá para dentro... - o semblante dela entristeceu de repente. Eriol imediatamente percebeu que ela pensava em Sakura. Disposto a não deixá-la triste, ele sorriu marotamente e falou - Ei! Você sabe o que devo fazer para que minha mãe não me mande mais cartas pedindo que eu volte para a Inglaterra?

Por um momento, Tomoyo ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas depois riu com gosto. Depois de um tempo, respondeu:

- Que tal você ser honesto com ela dizer que gosta do Japão e que não quer voltar, por enquanto, para lá.

Ele fez cara de quem considera a opção, mas falou, risonho:

- Acho que não... mais alguma alternativa?

- Hum... que tal mudar de endereço?

Eles riram animados e entraram no apartamento.

**Ola, galera!!!**

**Bom, gostaram? Esse capítulo em particular ficou interessante, mas ainda não era exatamente o que eu queria...**

**Bom... obrigada para todo mundo que deixou reviews... Pety, Yume Rinku (será que vc se esqueceu de mim, amiga?! – no próximo capítulo, eu prometo que respondo todas as perguntas!), Lan Ayath, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, Anaisa, Miaka (concordo com vc! ;D), Dani Glatz, Miki H (cadê a sua fic, amiga?! :(), Nina-Chan (obrigada pela sua primeira review, espero mais, ok?!), Rebeca, MeRRyaNNe, Joanne D'learc, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Marthinha, Tat (obrigada pela compreensão!), Fernanda (seja bem-vinda – vou acrescentá-la no meu MSN mas não prometo estar todo dia lá... :)) e Stella (seja bem-vinda tb e, se Deus quiser, eu não atrasarei mais (tanto assim!))**

**Eu não vou me estender muito, porque estou com pressa... vocês naum tem idéia de como eu tenho coisa para fazer na net, mas, ante de ir embora eu gostaria de agradacer especialmente para todo mundo que me atura no Messenger... e mais ainda para a yoruki, que me ajudou pacas e ainda revisou este capítulo para mim!!!**

**Bom... vou ficando por aqui... beiju a todos e muito obrigado pela paciência!!!**

**Deixem reviews e e-mails**

**By Cherryhi**


	23. 17 A hora da verdade parte I

Olá, mundo!

Bom... eu sei que não tem desculpa para um atraso desse tamanho e não vou perder meu tempo explicando o porquê dele... só posso dizer que estou envergonhada por isso... além disso, se isso se extender demais, é bem capaz de vocês quererem me matar por estar adiando ainda mais a leitura de você, por isso, deixarei outras considerações para o final...

Boa leitura

Soh para informar: Css e seus personagens não me pertencem...

Um Admirador Especial

Cap 17 – A hora da verdade – parte I

Escrito por Cherryhi

Revisado por Yoruki Hiiragizawa

'

'

Sakura acordou. Sentia a cabeça aérea, como algodão, mas foi ficando pesada, o que lhe causou uma leve tontura. Abriu os olhos e tentou reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Era-lhe familiar, mas seu cérebro não conseguia ligar o lugar a alguma lembrança. Sentou-se, devagar, no sofá em que estivera deitada e olhou em volta. Finalmente percebeu estar no escritório de Shaoran; levou as mãos à cabeça. As lembranças que a pouco lhe fugiam da cabeça estavam desordenadas. Finalmente se recordou das coisas que aconteceram naqueles poucos dias...

'

_Na segunda feira..._

'

Sakura acordara de tão mal-humor que nem pensara em ir trabalhar. Primeiro, aquela dor de cabeça persistia (e ela nem pensava em admitir que era culpa!) e, em segundo... ela estava muito zangada com Shaoran. Será que ele não compreendia que ela só estava tentando ajudá-lo? Ela o conhecia suficiente bem para saber que ele não ficaria quieto.

Levantou-se e foi até a sala. Nisso lembrou-se que também brigara com Tomoyo. Sabia que a prima tentava ajudá-la, mas tentar meter-se em sua vida já era demais. De qualquer forma, iria pedir desculpa a ela... mas não seria naquele dia. Ainda estava zangada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Então, afundou-se na poltrona e ligou a tv.

'

À tarde, não teve jeito: arrumou-se, colocou os óculos ridículos, como se fosse um dia como outro qualquer, e saiu. Durante todo o trajeto, em seu estômago, uma leve contração se formou... e aumentava a cada passo que dava em direção ao prédio. Ao dobrar a esquina, parou, estática: havia alguns carros de polícia parados e alguns curiosos ao redor.... além de repórteres. Ela se espremeu entre as pessoas, se esquivou da impressa e passou pelos policiais, após explicar que trabalhava ali. No saguão, encontrou Yukito conversando seriamente com Yuki e Hen. Assim que chegou perto, Yuki lhe sorriu amavelmente:

- Boa tarde, Sakura. Puxa... hoje de manhã você não veio, não foi?

- É que eu estava... - Sakura não conseguia inventar uma desculpa plausível... mal-humor, com certeza, não era um bom motivo e a enxaqueca havia passado na hora em que ela havia tomado um analgésico...

- Não se preocupe. O Sr. Li nos explicou que você teve uma indigestão e que, por isso, você não pôde vir. - explicou Hen Hidoki, sem perceber a cara de confusão que Sakura apresentava - Mas é bom que você tenha vindo hoje de tarde, porque temos algumas coisas a fazer...

- Claro... mas antes... Yukito, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

As três pessoas em sua frente mostraram expressões diferentes: Yukito fechou a cara, Yuki ficou preocupada e Hen deixou escapar uma risadinha. O investigador virou-se para ela e disse, muito sério:

- Aconteceu a coisa que eu temia Sakura... o Sr. Li... hum... resolveu agir por conta própria.

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar por dentro, começando da boca do estômago e se espalhando pelo corpo inteiro, como se fosse veneno...

- O que é que... ele fez? - Sakura perguntou, tentando se mostrar indiferente na frente de Yuki e Hen.

- Ele simplesmente confrontou Juta no escritório...

- Espera aí, Tsukishiro! Dê um desconto para o cara! - Hidoki colocou a mão no ombro do outro rapaz - Juta bem que pediu... eu vi tudinho. Eu estava no escritório do Sr. Li acertando alguns detalhes quando aquele... - falou um nome tão feio que Yuki olhou feio para ele - entrou no escritório, parecendo que tinha um rei na barriga. Eu sempre detestei aquele cara, principalmente porque ele vivia dando encima da Yuki!

Yuki sorriu um tantinho envergonhada com a atitude do noivo, mas não falou nada. Ele continuou:

- O Sr. Li, que já estava bem mal-humorado, não gostou nem um pouquinho de vê-lo ali. Pediu para que ele se retirasse, mas Juta não o fez. Disse que precisava negociar umas coisas... referentes a um artigo de interesse dele.

Sakura arregalou os olhos... não podia ser... será que aquele homem teve a audácia de...

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando, Sakura! - Yukito falou, bem sério, como se tivesse adivinhado o que lhe ia pela cabeça - ele pediu dinheiro pela receita roubada. Disse que havia comprado com um espião por um alto preço e que queria uma boa parte das ações da empresa para devolvê-la ao Li.

- Mas... mas... então era isso... - Sakura nem encontrava palavras para falar.

- Claro que o Sr. Li não ficou quieto! Ele o acusou de roubo e falou um bocado de coisas. - disse Hen, excitado, sem desconfiar que Sakura já sabia dessa história - Ele disse que já sabia que havia sido ele que colocara o programa para acionar uma câmera lá... não entendi direito... só sei que o Juta nem se abalou, mas disse que ia abrir um processo por ele ter acusado injustamente... ta sei...

- E o que aconteceu? - Sakura perguntou, ansiosa.

- Bom... o Sr. Li não se segurou e partiu para cima dele - Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada - O Juta já estava bem acabado quando eu consegui segurá-lo... junto com o Obawa e o Hontoo - a secretária reconheceu, pelo nome, dois funcionários do andar em que trabalhava - O Sr. Li esbravejava, dizendo para nunca mais aparecer por lá...

- E assim, acabando com as nossas chances de pegá-lo em flagrante. - cortou Yukito, muito frustrado - As nossas esperanças são de que ele tente revender a receita, mas ainda não sabemos onde ele está...

'

Assim que conseguiu, Sakura pegou um elevador e apertou o andar do seu escritório. Estava preocupada, ela sabia e deveria estar bem visível porque Yukito perguntou se ela já havia telefonado para o irmão. Ele lhe olhou significantemente para antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa. Enquanto o elevador não chegava em seu destino, ela ia pensando no quanto ele era realmente imprudente, mas sua preocupação superava todas as brigas e as zangas... só esperava que ele não tivesse se encrencado de verdade. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o elevador finalmente parou. Ela saiu, passando direto pelas pessoas que a olhavam interrogativamente e abriu ofegante a porta do seu escritório. Nem ao menos notou o policial que lhe pediu para que não entrasse na sala. Abriu a porta de supetão. Sakura olhou que Shaoran estava com um policial, aparentemente prestando um depoimento. Ele se virou na hora, um tanto mal-humorado, mas tudo o que havia acontecido fora momentaneamente esquecido... seus olhares se encontraram e pareciam se falar, sem auxílio de palavras. O olhar dele emanava uma luz estranha... que ela não sabia descrever...

- Er... senhorita? - Sakura "acordou" com a voz do policial, um tanto hesitante - Peço que você espere lá fora até eu terminar com isso.

Envergonhada, Sakura saiu da sala.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, os policiais finalmente saíram e Sakura pôde entrar. Ela respirou fundo e quando ia abrir as portas...

- Srta. Kinomoto, fique bem aí. Eu não preciso de seus serviços agora.

A mão dela hesitou, pois seu coração acabara de receber um golpe muito forte... mas ela logo se recuperou e abriu a porta do mesmo jeito. Ele olhava para o painel de vigilância, aparentemente, muito interessado na copa, onde alguns funcionários lanchavam.

- Eu achei que havia dito que não precisava de você!

- Mas você precisa... Shaoran... o que é isso?!

Ele havia se levantado e Sakura olhou sangue escorrendo pelos dedos do rapaz.

- Não é nada!

Ele tentou tirar a mão, mais ela foi mais rápida. Segurando-lhe o braço, desnudou-o e, dobrando a manga do paletó e da camisa, viu um corte profundo que sangrava.

- Como você se machucou assim?! - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Na hora da luta... eu me arranhei...

- Isso não é um arranhão... - ela olhou então, no cesto de lixo, cacos de copo quebrado... alguns deles tingidos de vermelho. Ela olhou para ele, indignada (embora ele não olhasse em seus olhos) - Shaoran... acho que você esqueceu de dizer algo para o Yukito...

- Grande coisa... ele quebrou um copo e me feriu! Não sei porque se importar com isso...

- Já pensou se isso infecciona?! Eu não quero nem pensar! - ela o fez sentar no sofá, pegou um pouco de água mineral que estava em cima da mesa e uns lenços de papel. Sentou-se ao lado e começou a limpar o ferimento dele. Shaoran gemia e protestava, mas ela não se abalou.

- Pronto... eu acho que não tem nenhum caco aí dentro, mas seria bom você ir ao hospital, para ter certeza...

Ela tirou um lencinho do bolso e enrolou no ferimento. Assim que Sakura terminou, ele puxou a mão, como se tivesse nojo dela. Levantou-se e se encaminhou para perto de sua mesa. Ela se sentiu, por um momento, pequena, insignificante... desprezada... e aquele silêncio estava começando a ficar incômodo...

Ele, pelo visto, também achava o mesmo...

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Já que não se dignou a aparecer pela manhã, poderia ter faltado à tarde também, não é?

- Bem... talvez fosse melhor eu ter faltado mesmo... pelo menos eu não teria ouvido as barbaridades que Yukito e Hen me contaram...

- Ah... eles já fizeram fofoca?! Hen bem que merece uma lição... vou demiti-lo!

- O que?! Depois de tê-lo impedido de matar aquele... aquele... maldito que não merece nem sua consideração?!

- Pois eu deveria tê-lo matado mesmo! - ele falou, começando a ficar bem nervoso - assim meus problemas teriam terminado!

- Não... teriam só começado!!! Você está sendo muito irracional!!! Você nem parece o meu chefe!!!

- Talvez eu seja uma cópia muito má dele!!! Me deixa em paz, Sakura!!!

- Não!!!! - ela se aproximou dele, mas ele desviou o olhar - EI!!! Por que você não me olha??? AH! Já sei!!! Você tem medo de ver a verdade?! Ou você é muito orgulhoso para aceitar que eu estou certa?!

- Não te interessa!!! - ele gritou. Ela se calou e olhou assustada para ele - Sabe o que mais me magoou, Sakura?! Você não confiou em mim!

- Você vai começar de novo?! - ela falou. Sua voz ficou subitamente magoada - Eu já lhe disse... olha só o que aconteceu?! Foi só o cara aparecer para você quebrar a cara dele! Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que você é esquentado e que gosta de resolver as coisas ao seu modo!!!

- Não!!! Sakura, você não me conhece!!! Não sabe nada sobre mim! Só porque temos um relacionamento não quer dizer que você saiba quem eu sou!

Ele falou, com uma frieza tão grande que ele parecia não sentir absolutamente nada, e aquilo doeu muito nela; ele não se importava com ela e não queria sua preocupação. Fazendo força para não chorar, ela o olhou, séria. Ele se mostrou subitamente interessado na paisagem, pois se encaminhou para a janela e ficou lá, olhando para um ponto qualquer. Ela se curvou e então falou, tão fria quanto ele:

- Devo me retirar. O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não... pode sair.

Ao sair, ela bateu a porta com força.

'

Durante o resto da tarde, eles se mostraram extremamente frios um com o outro, tanto que até a Sra. Kin estranhou, embora não tenha falado nada. Assim que o expediente acabou, ela simplesmente pegou sua bolsa e saiu, sem se despedir dele. estava sentindo raiva, frustração... e mágoa. Sentiu vontade de chorar o caminho inteiro para casa. Assim que chegou na portaria do prédio, avistou o Sr. Futika, o zelador. "Qual será a fofoca de hoje?" ela pensou, cansada, enquanto se dirigia ao senhor.

- Boa noite, Srta. Sakura. Eu tenho um recado do Sr. Hiiragizawa. Ele mandou lhe dizer que precisa conversar com você.

- Conversar comigo? - ela repetiu, confusa - Mas sobre o que?

- Eu não sei sobre o que, mas acho que tem algo a ver com a srta. Tomoyo.

- Minha prima?! Por que você está dizendo isso?

- É que domingo eles foram até o apartamento dele ficaram um bom tempo lá... sozinhos. - ele falou, com um ar extremamente malicioso.

- Não deve ter sido o que você está pensando... mas obrigada pelo recado, Sr. Futika.

Sem dar mais atenção ao zelador, ela subiu até o oitavo andar e tocou na campainha do apartamento de Eriol. Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso.

- Ah... vejo que aquele zelador serve, afinal, para alguma coisa. Entre, Srta. Sakura. Espere só um momento enquanto termino de ajeitar esta gravata.

- Vai sair para algum lugar?

- Sim... bem, eu vou dar plantão lá no hospital hoje.

- Então... acho que vim em uma má hora... - ela falou, já se encaminhando para a porta

- Não... eu não vou sair agora... ainda tenho bastante tempo para conversar com você.

Ela encaminhou-se até o sofá e sentou-se.

- Você quer alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, gentilmente - Um chá?

- Não, obrigada! - respondeu sentindo um tanto desconfortável. Resolveu ser direta - Hiiragizawa... acho que está conversa tem algo a ver com a visita da minha prima.

- Como é que você sabe? - ele perguntou, um tanto surpreso. Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha e ele entendeu - Pelos céus... esse Futika não deixa escapar nenhuma!!!!

- De acordo com ele... ela ficou aqui tempo suficiente para... - ela deixou a afirmação no ar, olhando-o de forma maliciosa.

- NÃO! - ele negou, balançando o indicador, com uma cara de quem não sabe se ria ou ficava com raiva. Depois ele ficou com o semblante sério, ao continuar - Mas ela ficou aqui tempo suficiente para me contar tudo o que aconteceu... ou melhor, que está acontecendo.

Sakura sentiu seu coração disparar e lembrou-se da briga que tivera com a prima. Para ganhar tempo, perguntou:

- E o quanto você sabe?

- Muito! Ela me contou algumas coisas que aconteceram em Hong Kong.

Ela se sentiu mais desconfortável ainda. Sentia que aquela conversa seria indesejável, mas, ao mesmo tempo, necessária.

- O que exatamente ela contou?

- Como eu já disse... muitas coisas. - ele olhou a moça com doçura - Eu sei que não devo me intrometer, por isso não vou dizer para você ficar ou não com ele... mas eu apenas gostaria que tentasse entender a preocupação de sua prima.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele tentou olhá-la no rosto, mas ela mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Talvez não quisesse responder e aquilo era um direito dela

- Me desculpe... creio que fui muito intrometido...

- Eu sei...

Ela falou tão baixinho que ele pensou não ter ouvido.

- Como? Você disse alguma coisa?

- Eu sei... - ela levantou o rosto e ele viu que estava cheio de lágrimas - Me desculpe por chorar na sua frente, mas eu não agüento mais!

- Ah, Sakura... - ele chamou, gentilmente, sentando-se ao seu lado do sofá e abraçando pelos ombros - não precisa se desculpar... acho que você está passando por um momento muito difícil.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele começou a chorar forte, como se assim pudesse colocar para fora tudo o que estava sentindo.

Por fim, ela se acalmou e ele lhe ofereceu um lencinho, gentilmente. Sakura agradeceu, enxugou o rosto e falou:

- Eu sei... Tomoyo é minha prima e minha melhor amiga... é natural que ela se preocupe comigo... e eu fui muito... grossa com ela!

- Talvez você tenha sido, mas parte da culpa é dela também... sabe... como você mesma disse, você é sua prima querida... e ela tem medo de perdê-la para o Li...

- Mas... mesmo assim... eu disse coisas horríveis para ela... acho que ela não vai me perdoar nunca... mas é que eu estava tão zangada com Shaoran...

- Shaoran... já estão tão íntimos assim? - ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim... sabe, estamos meio que namorando - ela olhou para o lencinho longamente e sorriu, com doçura - Ele se declarou quando estávamos no avião, voltando para o Japão... foi tão lindo... e eu sei que ele me ama, porque ele já até colocou uma fantasia ridícula só para ir ao cinema comigo...

Eriol sorriu, mas ela, porém, sentiu nova ânsia de choro, ao continuar:

- Eu também o amo... muito... por isso mesmo, me preocupo tanto com ele... e ele não compreende isso...

- Como assim?

- Nós brigamos... e feio!

- Mas... como?

Em poucas palavras, ela colocou o rapaz a par do que havia acontecido no domingo pela manhã, antes de Tomoyo aparecer em sua casa e o que havia acabado de acontecer. As lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto da moça, pois aquilo lhe doía profundamente e a camisa de Eriol já estava ficando ensopada!

- Me desculpe... o-outra vez! - ela falou, assoando o nariz fortemente - Mas é doloroso... muito doloroso!

- Você tem que ver pelos dois lados da história, Sakura. - o rapaz falou, seriamente - Pelo o que eu entendi, você não confiou nele... e isso deve tê-lo magoado muito... principalmente uma pessoa que vive ao redor de pessoas de caracteres duvidosos... é importante para ele ter alguém em quem possa confiar plenamente. E esse alguém é você!

- Mas você viu o que ele fez???? - Sakura retrucou, indignada - O cara o provocou um pouquinho e ele colocou tudo a perder!!! Não acha que ele...

- Talvez... se você tivesse confiado nele, ele não teria se alterado com tanta facilidade... pois você teria confiado nele e ele pensaria duas vezes antes de agir... por você!

- Está querendo dizer que a culpa é minha? - ela perguntou, ressentida.

- Não... devido às circunstâncias, a culpa é dos dois... ele também estava errado. Mas vocês estão tão magoados, um com o outro, que não vão querer dar o braço a torcer... e isso só vai piorar as coisas... vocês se amam... e isso significa que não querem que o outro sofra de maneira alguma... mas você errou, ao se preocupar demais, e ele errou, ao perder a cabeça com tanta facilidade... e agora resta que um dos dois erga a bandeira branca.

- E você espera que EU faça isso, depois do que ele me disse?! Ele disse que não precisava mais de mim!!!

- Sakura, agora você está parecendo uma criança!!! - ele exclamou, rolando os olhos - As pessoas dizem coisas horríveis quando estão magoadas, mesmo que não queiram. E, além disso, é nesse momento tão delicado que ele mais precisa de você.

Sakura não soube o que responder. Sabia que Eriol estava certo, mais uma voz teimosa em seu coração dizia para ela não ceder. Aproveitando o silêncio dela, Eriol continuou:

- E quanto a Tomoyo... bom, ela tem medo que você sofra, pois sabe que o relacionamento de vocês é...

- Estranho... - ela completou, abatida

- Não era essa a palavra que eu procurava, mas vamos dizer que não uma coisa que se vê todos os dias. - ele sorriu - Ela sabe muito bem que o amor de vocês é grande... mas ela teme que ele não seja suficientemente forte para agüentar todas as dificuldades que, inevitavelmente, virão... e, às vezes, eu me pergunto o mesmo, porque, apesar de conhecê-la há pouco tempo, Sakura, eu lhe estimo muito... assim como respeito muito o Li.

- Obrigada! - a moça realmente ficara feliz por ter arranjado um novo amigo. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu e uma sombra toldou-lhe o belo olhar - Não pense que eu não fico pensando se o que sentimos vai durar, ou se teremos coragem de encarar tantos obstáculos... mas eu me agarro na idéia de que o que sentimos agora é o mais importante... nada vai me impedir de pensar nisto! Muito menos a opinião de vocês, sem ofensa.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente... mas você terá que conversar com sua prima. Ela te ama e eu sei que, se você explicar, ela poderá até não aceitar, mas vai saber entender.

Ela o olhou com admiração e, sem aviso, o abraçou forte, dizendo:

- Obrigada!!! Agora que você me ouviu e me deu tão sábios conselhos, me sinto bem melhor. - ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo - Mas agora preciso ir para casa... o meu gato deve estar destruindo a minha coleção de cds. Ah... e me desculpe por ter ensopado sua camisa de lágrimas.

- Tudo bem... foi por uma boa causa. - eles riram, mas logo ele ficou sério outra vez, antes de perguntar - Mas você vai falar com ele? Afinal, um dos dois tem que ceder!

O rosto da moça havia ficado sério outra vez, mas ela respondeu com um carinho inesperado:

- Vai ser muito difícil para mim, mas vou falar com ele. Não suporto vê-lo zangado comigo. Eu só espero que ele me desculpe por não ter confiado nele.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. - ele falou, abrindo a porta e dando espaço para a moça passar - O amor é um bálsamo para os corações feridos... e a tudo perdoa. E parece que, para aquele homem, você é a pessoa mais importante da vida dele...

'

_Terça - feira..._

'

Assim que acordara, Sakura lembrou-se daquilo que havia conversado com Eriol... por isso, em vez de saltar da cama e fazer seu alongamento matinal rotineiro, ela simplesmente suspirou e fechou os olhos, como se quisesse dormir outra vez... mas sabia que não podia.

Naquele dia faria uma coisa que jamais se imaginou fazendo: pedir desculpas por algo que fizera para o bem de uma pessoa! Sabia que não seria fácil e que o desfecho daquela situação dependeria tanto dele quanto dela. Afinal, ele andava tão mal humorado ultimamente que poderia nem levar a sério sua tentativa de reaproximação. E esse simples pensamento a fez querer voltar atrás... porém, se quisesse ter o namorado de volta, infelizmente ela teria de engolir o seu orgulho e seguir em frente! Ela amava Shaoran em proporções tão grandes que chegava a surpreendê-la! E a prova deste fato era que ela estava preparada para fazer o que tinha de fazer, até mais! Tudo para mostrar que era confiável...

- Eu preciso ir lá e mostrar a ele que tudo o que fiz, mesmo sendo errado, era para o bem dele! E farei isso hoje! - falou, para si mesma, enquanto se arrumava para ir trabalhar

'

Mas naquela manhã ele não apareceu no escritório. Ela viu as horas virem e irem, sem ao menos um telefonema ou recado por parte dos outros empregados. As pessoas que trabalhavam no mesmo andar de Sakura, quando perguntavam pelo Sr. Li, tinha que ficar conformadas com um simples "sinto muito, mas ele não deixou recado algum!"... mas ela... Sakura era sua namorada ou, pelo menos, era! Será que ele não podia ligar ou simplesmente mandar um e-mail dizendo : "não vou trabalhar hoje"?! Será que ele sabia que ela se preocuparia???!!!! E ficou pior ainda quando ele não apareceu pela tarde também!!! Os sentimentos dela se misturavam: havia a raiva, por pensar que ele achava que ela era um simples brinquedo e também havia aquela terrível angústia de apenas imaginar que algo muito grave poderia ter acontecido coma ele... E o pior que nem tivera tempo de descer e perguntar a alguém se ele havia deixado algum recado, pois Hen solicitara todo pessoal disponível para fazer um levantamento do trabalho realizado nos primeiros meses de funcionamento e, como ela era a secretária do presidente das empresas, ele achou que ela deveria participar também. Como todos andavam um tanto estressados por causa do trabalho extra, ninguém notou o particular aborrecimento dela.

Já estava cansada de ligar para o celular dele, que caía apenas na caixa postal, ou então para o hotel, que sempre informava que ele não estava. Quando estava preste a explodir, a Sra. Kin veio lhe informar que Shaoran, afinal, havia ligado para ela e dito que viajara e só voltaria no dia seguinte. A raiva venceu a angústia e ela foi para casa, disposta a esquecer tudo o que pretendia dizer a ele naquele dia! Para piorar as coisas, também não conseguia falar com a prima, que parecia ter esquecido o celular em casa! Também pretendia pedir desculpas a ela, pois, em parte, aquela briga havia acontecido por sua causa! E tirando o fato que fora extremamente dura com Tomoyo. A prima podia até ser um pouquinho metida, mas ela sabia que Tomoyo só fazia aquilo porque se preocupava com ela! Mas aquele não parecia ser seu dia! Em seu peito vários sentimentos brigavam! Raiva, frustração, arrependimento, tristeza...

Por que o amor era tão complicado assim?!

'

_Naquela manhã..._

'

Sakura acordou se sentindo péssima. A primeira coisa que fez, ao se levantar da cama, foi mirar-se no espelho. Quase não reconheceu aquela mulher que lhe olhava: havia olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos e os cabelos totalmente bagunçados, evidenciando a noite mal-dormida. Seus olhos ainda estavam levemente vermelhos de tanto chorar... e tudo isso por causa de uma besteira! As coisas iam tão bem... por que aquelas coisas sempre aconteciam com ela? mesmo sem querer, veio em sua cabeça, lembranças que ela preferia esquecer: as primeiras paqueras, o primeiro namorado... tudo terminara de maneiras terríveis... e a maioria havia sido culpa sua... porque não havia...

- Confiado? - perguntou-se em voz alta, arregalando os olhos com a constatação do óbvio. Uma lágrima desceu suavemente por seu rosto.

Sim... porque não havia confiado neles... mas, diferentemente das primeiras vezes, não era desconfiança da traição... na verdade, nem por um momento, ela havia pensado nisso, simplesmente porque ele não havia lhe dado motivos para pensar tal coisa... o que fizera, dessa vez, foi não confiar que ele saberia se controlar... então pensou no que ele havia feito segunda pela manhã e por um momento, uma voz teimosa em sua cabeça martelou que ela tinha razão, afinal! Porém, logo em seguida, a voz de Eriol ecoou na sua mente, fazendo-a lembrar da conversa da noite retrasada...

_"Talvez... se você tivesse confiado nele, ele não teria se alterado com tanta facilidade... pois você teria confiado nele e ele pensaria duas vezes antes de agir... por você!"_

Ela encostou a cabeça no vidro do espelho e chorou...

'

Meiling estava fazendo seus exercícios matinais, vidrada na tv. De tão concentrada, nem ouvira a campainha tocar nas duas primeiras vezes. Quando tocou pela terceira vez, ela finalmente escutou, parou seus polichinelos e foi atender. Deu de cara com uma Sakura terrivelmente abalada, com os olhos vermelhos e rosto inchado. Tendo ficado em silêncio, chocada demais para falar, Sakura aproveitou para dizer, com voz fanha:

- Meiling... será que você tem gelo no seu congelador?

- C-claro... - falou, ainda meio chocada - Entre...

A moça entrou e Meiling fechou a porta. Sem esperar convite, Sakura sentou-se no sofá e deu um solucinho. Sem dar indícios de ir fazer o favor que a amiga pedira, Meiling perguntou:

- Sakura, querida, por que está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

- Mais ou menos... eu briguei com meu namorado... - Sakura falou, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

Para sua total surpresa, Meiling fechou a cara e bronqueou:

- Também... com um cara daqueles... ele não é muito confiável, Sakura! Desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez, achei que tinha alguma coisa nele que...

- Peraí... Meiling, de quem você está falando?! - Sakura perguntou, esquecendo momentaneamente de sua tristeza

- Daquele tal de Gerard, claro! Você acha que alguém com piercing no nariz e cabelo comprido pode ser confiável? Aliás, nunca confiei em caras que usam boné... é um acessório para garotos com menos de dezoito anos... o que foi? por que está rindo?

Sakura colocou uma mão na boca, para abafar o riso, mas não tivera jeito. Depois de um tempinho, quando conseguiu controlar o riso, disse apenas:

- É porque eu esqueci de lhe contar algo muito importante.

- O que?

- Que meu namorado é, na verdade, seu primo!

A reação de Meiling foi hilária: primeiro ela pulou do sofá em que havia acabado de sentar, então deu uma risada histérica. Depois começou a andar ao redor do sofá, resmungando algo como "não acredito, não acredito" e só depois se sentou novamente no sofá para perguntar:

- O que você disse?

- Que Gerard, na verdade, era o Shaoran disfarçado!

Mais um ataque de riso, mas dessa vez Meiling não se levantou do sofá. Assim que terminou, ela perguntou, meio incrédula:

- Mas porque ele não falou nada para mim?

- Acho que ele tinha medo da sua reação... e com razão - respondeu, olhando a amiga com certa reserva.

- E porque ele se disfarçou daquele jeito? Estava... irreconhecível!

- Era essa a idéia! - por um momento, Sakura sorriu com a lembrança de Shaoran com aqueles cabelos compridos - Nós íamos ao cinema e ninguém sabe que estamos tendo um caso... além de você e da Tomoyo!

Pensar na prima a fez lembrar dos acontecimentos de domingo e fez seu coração entristecer...

- Tomoyo também está zangada comigo! Disse coisas horríveis para ela!

Meiling balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Não se preocupe com ela! Por mais horríveis que tenham sido, eu sei que a Tomoyo sabe que você estava alterada... e quanto ao meu primo...

Ela suspirou e, por um estranho motivo, Sakura prendeu sua respiração, sentido que algo importante ia ser dito...

- Sabe, eu nunca pensei que Xiao lang se comportaria desse jeito por alguém... muito menos, por causa de uma mulher! - ela olhou para as nuvens lá fora, que começavam a ficar brancas de novo e sorriu - ele sempre foi do tipo tradicional. Embora faça de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos, se não lhe interessa em particular, ele não liga... mas quando ele se disfarçou daquela maneira, ele estava lhe dizendo, com todas as letras: "eu te amo"!

Sakura sentiu uma enorme felicidade dentro de si, uma luz que aquecia todo o seu corpo... sorriu docemente e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, por mais difícil que fosse. levantou-se decidida. Meiling lhe lançou um olhar cheio de apoio e falou:

- Sim, Sakura! você deve fazer alguma coisa! por isso... - ela foi até o telefone sem fio e colocou-o na mão dela - liga para ele agora!

Sakura discou o número do celular, que agora já sabia de cor e esperou. Chamou tanto que...

- Caiu na caixa postal... - ela sorriu tristemente - acho que ele ainda não quer falar comigo! Mas não sei como ele sabe que sou eu!

Meiling sorriu amarelo:

- Er... bem, digamos que ele também está um tanto zangado comigo... eu andei cobrando umas coisas dele e... bem, ele também acabou brigando comigo...

- Ah... então... eu acho... - Sakura começou, mas...

- E você vai desistir assim?! - Meiling falou, surpreendendo Sakura - Olha, eu amo o meu primo e eu também a amo muito... e quero que vocês fiquem juntos... e não consigo acreditar que vocês brigaram por um motivo tão besta! Vamos... se ele não atender, deixe uma mensagem!

Encorajada por Meiling, ela discou mais uma vez... chamou até cair na caixa postal... ouviu a mensagem de praxe, mas só quando ela escutou o "bip", ela se lembrou de um detalhe muito importante:

- Mas, Meiling... o que exatamente eu falo para ele?

Meiling rolou os olhos, enquanto Sakura desligava o telefone de novo.

- Sakura... fale aquilo que vier em seu coração... ele vai entender e tenho certeza que vai aceitar... é só você tentar!

Ela discou de novo. chamou que caiu na caixa postal outra vez, mas dessa vez, ela estava preparada...

- Shaoran... eu sei que você não quer nem falar comigo, pois o que eu fiz foi terrível...

"Mas eu quero que saiba que eu não queria te magoar... eu pensei que o que estava fazendo era o mais certo... mas só agora percebo mal que causei... pois no momento em que não confiei em você, não confiei em seu amor por mim..."

"Porém eu sei que a culpa não foi só minha, afinal você precisa se controlar um pouco mais!..."

Meiling rolou os olhos outra vez e fez um sinal para que Sakura pulasse essa parte.

"E eu acho que, se nenhum dos dois der o braço a torcer, vamos ficar eternamente brigados então..."

"Eu queria te pedir desculpas, por não ter confiado em você... estou muito magoada e sinto tanto a sua falta! Me sinto só, mesmo que você esteja apenas a uma porta de distância... por favor, me desculpa..."

A essa altura as lágrimas corriam intensamente pelo seu rosto outra vez, não porque estava se humilhando, mas porque finalmente estava colocando tudo o que sentia para fora. Olhou para Meiling, de relance e viu que a moça enxugou com certa raiva uma lágrima que descia dos olhos vermelhos.

"Por favor, apenas pense no que eu te disse... e lembre-se sempre de que eu te amo muito... sempre sua... Sakura"

Ela desligou o telefone... e Meiling a abraçou, emocionada.

'

Naquela manhã, devido as suas condições emocionais, ela não fora trabalhar. Sentia que não estava preparada para enfrentar Hen e seu levantamento com o coração do jeito que estava. Mas à tarde não teve jeito, pois o rapaz telefonara, desesperado, dizendo que ela simplesmente precisava ir ao escritório. Mesmo não sabendo o que enfrentaria, ela foi... mas se soubesse o que aconteceria nessa tarde...

'

_Naquela tarde..._

'

Sakura estava tão cansada que só queria saber de chegar em casa logo e deitar-se na cama, apenas para sentir as pernas pesarem tanto que poderiam fazer um furo no colchão... tão cansada que esqueceu por um momento sua preocupação pessoal, embora, lá no fundo da sua alma, houvesse aquela vozinha incômoda dizendo que DEVIA estar preocupada...

Somente quando Hen finalmente deu-se por satisfeito, ela voltou a pensar no namorado... e constatou, cheia de tristeza, que ele não havia retornado o seu recado... os pensamentos mais animadores eram de que ele, talvez, ainda não tivesse voltado da viajem e tivesse esquecido o celular em casa, mas, ainda sim, causavam profunda depressão dentro de si...

A porta de sua salinha se abriu e, por um instante, Sakura sentiu o coração bater forte, voltando a bater em ritmo depressivo, quando Sakura constatou que era apenas a Sra. Kin...

- Srta. Sakura, querida, estão solicitando sua presença lá na sala de reuniões.

- É o Sr. Li?? – perguntou, cheia de esperança, dando um salto da cadeira

A senhora piscou, remexeu-se inquieta e apenas disse:

- É melhor a senhorita ir logo.

Sakura estranhou aquela atitude de Kin, mas estava tão ansiosa que nem pensou duas vezes. Pegou sua bolsa, pois já passava e muito do expediente e seguiu a Sra. Kin. Elas pegaram o elevador e esperaram a demorada descida até o antepenúltimo andar. Sakura mal cabia em si de tanta ansiedade, embora estranhasse um pouco que o encontro fosse na sala de reuniões e que a Sra. Kin parecia um tanto nervosa, o que fazia com que todo o percurso fosse feito em um silêncio incômodo. Finalmente a porta do elevador se abriu e ela passou, apressada, pelos corredores desertos. Quartas-feiras eram os únicos dias em que não havia reuniões, a não ser que fossem muito urgentes, por isso, a as salas estavam desertas e um silêncio agourento pairava no ar. Sakura sentiu um arrepio, mas o associou ao ar-condicionado que ainda funcionava. As salas escuras estavam um tanto sujas, evidenciando que o zelador ainda não passara por ali. Finalmente, chegaram à sala de reuniões quatro, a mais distante do resto do edifício.

- Por aqui, Srta. Sakura... – indicou a Sra. Kin, abrindo as portas duplas. Lá dentro estava tão escuro que não se enxergava nem os contornos das mesas. Um leve cheiro de tabaco chegou até as narinas da moça – Estão lhe esperando...

- Aí dentro? – ela perguntou, nervosa – tem certeza? Me parece... deserta.

- Acho que a pessoa deve ter saído, mas tenho certeza que já vai voltar... é melhor esperar aí dentro... – sem rodeios, a Sra. Kin a empurrou para dentro da sala e fechou a porta. O som da porta se fechando no ambiente escuro fez um barulho terrível. Sakura tentou acender as luzes, mas lembrou-se de repente, sentindo o coração bater depressa, que aquela sala não era usada há semanas porque havia ocorrido um problema na fiação das luzes do teto. Apenas um abajur de mesa funcionava ali e ficava do outro lado da sala. Um medo repentino tomou conta da moça e ela esmurrou a porta.

- Sra. Kin, por favor, me tire daqui! Por que está fazendo isso?! – não houve resposta e Sakura viu, através da fresta embaixo da porta, uma pessoa se distanciar.

Muito nervosa, procurou se acalmar. Tinha que ordenar seus pensamentos e pensar no que faria. Lembrou-se então que havia trazido a bolsa e que seu celular estava lá dentro. Devagar, ela abriu zíper...

- É melhor fechar a bolsa e não tentar fazer nenhuma gracinha, Srta. Kinomoto!

Sakura, no fundo, já esperava que alguém estivesse ali, mas mesmo assim levou um susto quando aquela voz cheia de maldade falou com ela. Sua bolsa caiu e seus pertences se espalharam pelo chão atapetado, porém Sakura nem tentou se abaixar para recolhê-los. Sabia que não adiantaria e que faria papel de boba. Em vez disso, fixou seus olhos num ponto vermelho reluzente, bem do outro lado da sala. O cheiro de tabaco se acentuou e Sakura soube que a outra pessoa estava ali. O ponto vermelho brilhou mais forte, como um olho maligno no escuro. A pessoa falou:

- Por que não se junta a mim, belezinha? Temos muito que conversar!

Sakura reconhecera aquela voz horrível na primeira sílaba, mas não pode deixar de sentir uma onda de terror e repulsa. Controlando a voz para parecer calma, coisa que ela estava longe de sentir, ela falou:

- Acho que prefiro ficar aqui mesmo, Sr. Juta!

Uma gargalhada sem humor ecoou por toda a sala. O pontinho vermelho se acentuou mais uma vez antes de ser ofuscado pela luz amarela da lâmpada do abajur. A cara gorda e detestável do Sr. Juta apareceu... e seus olhos vorazes estavam cravados nela. O olhar dele desceu até suas pernas e ela se arrependeu amargamente de ter ido de saia àquele dia.

- Tão linda como eu sempre imaginei. É de admirar que aquele idiota do Li não tenha tentado nada com você, sendo ele do jeito que é!

Sakura procurou controlar a raiva que sentia, mas sentia também certo alívio, pois aparentemente ele não sabia nada sobre o seu romance com o Shaoran. Ele continuou com o seu discurso detestável:

- Apesar de ser tão linda, vou ter que matá-la... mas prometo que nos divertiremos como nunca antes!

Mesmo sem ela querer, suas pernas começaram a tremer. Odiando-se por estar demonstrando fraqueza, ela perguntou, embora soubesse exatamente qual era resposta:

- E por que você quer me matar?

- Hum... como se você não soubesse a resposta! – ele tragou seu charuto e soltou baforadas redondas perfeitas – Por sua causa e por causa de seus amigos, aquele idiota do Li descobriu meu estratagema. E por sua causa estou sendo procurado pela polícia!

Sakura podia jurar que ouviu um muxoxo baixo vindo das sombras, mas depois achou que era só sua imaginação. Preocupada com o que aquele louco estava falando, ela continuou:

- Mas não entendo por que enganar o Sr. Li. Algo me diz que não é pelo dinheiro!

Juta fumou a última baforada do charuto e o apagou no tampo de mesa de aço. Então se levantou, com uma expressão estranha... parecia... raiva...

- Você é bem esperta para uma secretária, Srta. Kinomoto! Não foi realmente SÓ pelo dinheiro... – à medida que ele se aproximava, Sakura recuava, esperando pelo encontro com a parede a qualquer momento – Há algo muito maior por trás disso...

Ele parou no meio da frase. Seu olhar foi atraído para uma luz que piscava perto do pé de Sakura. Ela também olhou e notou, com o coração na boca, que seu celular estava chamando. Juta fez menção de pegá-lo, mas Sakura foi mais rápida. Ele disse logo:

- Você não vai atender!

Sakura olhou número e viu que era Tomoyo... então teve uma idéia...

- Espere! – ela falou, vendo-o aproximar-se para arrancar o celular da sua mão – Eu preciso atender essa ligação. É o gerente do banco... eu pedi que ele me ligasse agora, pois precisava falar com ele!

- Você não vai falar com ninguém agora... nem nunca mais!

Sabendo que o tempo era essencial, ela falou, sentindo a aparelho vibrar em sua mão:

- Mas eu pedi que ele me ligasse e ele é um homem muito ocupado... se eu não atender, ele vai estranhar...

Ele olhou por um momento para a moça e então falou:

- Seja rápida, senão... e não tente fazer nada!

Ela atendeu...

- Alô, Sakura? Sakura, eu queria saber o que você quer comigo... – tom da prima estava amuado, mas Sakura nem quis saber...

- Olá, Sr. Hueda! Que bom que você ligou. Bom, sei que o senhor não tem muito tempo, então serei rápida...

- Sakura... do que você está falando?!

- Eu queria tratar exatamente do assunto referente ao problema que aconteceu há algumas semanas atrás...

- Sakura... está acontecendo alguma coisa? – voz de Tomoyo tremeu um pouco, de preocupação

-Exato! – Sakura também lutava para manter a sua voz calma e representar bem o papel que se propunha a fazer – Será que o senhor poderia liberar a quantia solicitada?

- Sakura... se você estiver em apuros... diga quatro milhões de dólares! – Tomoyo pediu, entendendo parte da situação

- Quatro milhões de dólares! – respondeu a jovem secretária e escutando um gemido do outro lado da linha – o Sr. Li precisa muito dinheiro... esse dinheiro poderia ser liberado até amanhã à tarde?

- Prima... onde você está? Me dê alguma pista! – Tomoyo pediu, e Sakura ouviu soluços pontuando as palavras.

- Sim... isso já foi discutido em uma reunião no dia quatro do mês de dezembro...

Antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta da prima, uma mão saída das sombras agarrou seu celular e o jogou no chão. Em seguida, Sakura ouviu um som de trituração.

- Você já falou demais! – uma voz completamente desconhecida falou das sombras – agora é hora de fazê-la calar-se para sempre!

'

Continua...


	24. 17 A hora da verdade parte II

Soh para informar: Css e seus personagens não me pertencem...

Um Admirador Especial

Cap 17 – A hora da verdade – parte II

Escrito por Cherryhi

Revisado por Yoruki Hiiragizawa

'

'

- Ylang... o que você quer?! Chamar atenção de outras pessoas?! – Juta falou, parecendo muito irritado – e se estranharem o corte súbito do telefone?

- Ninguém vai estranhar nada e, além disso, ela é só uma reles secretária! Não tem importância nenhuma!

- Ylang?! – Sakura murmurou, chocada – Ylang... Wong?

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se seguiu a esse comentário. A mulher nas sombras aproximou-se mais e Sakura sufocou um grito: a mulher na sua frente lembrava muito Meiling, com longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, mas suas madeixas estavam desgrenhadas e seus olhos saltados, circundados por olheiras horríveis. Ela parecia ter a mesma idade de Sakura, mas estava tão magra que parecia alguém que acabara de sair de uma cova. E, em sua mão esquerda, havia um revólver apontado direto para o coração de Sakura. Então a mulher deu uma risada louca. Depois de algum tempo, ela falou, com a voz parecida com unhas que arranham o quadro-negro:

- Então... parece que já falaram de mim... para você... quem será que foi... o próprio Xiao Lang, entre um beijo e outro ou foi a enxerida da Meiling, na espera do elevador?

Sakura ficou branca... como aquela mulher sabia que Shaoran e ela tinham um caso e que Meiling era sua vizinha?

Juta também pareceu surpreso:

- O que? O que você quer dizer com isso?!

- Por favor, não se faça de bobo! Não está claro que essa mulher seduziu o MEU noivo e está querendo ficar rica a custas dele?!

Apesar da situação, Sakura não conseguiu ficar calada:

- Eu não sou igual a você, SENHORITA Wong!

- CALE A BOCA! - ela gritou, alucinada e deu um tapa na cara de Sakura – DROGA!

- Acalme-se, Ylang! – não quero machucá-la antes de...

- Você só pensa nisso, não é... tio?

Mais uma vez, Sakura ficou em estado de choque...

- Tio? Mas... como assim tio?! O que...?

- Ora, ora... então você não sabe de umas coisas... – Ylang falou, com sarcasmo. Sem tirar os olhos da outra moça, ela deu a volta pela sala e sentou-se no sofá. Então continuou – Pois sim! Shishio Juta é meu tio.

- Mas como? Ele é Japonês e toda a sua família é japonesa! – Sakura não conseguia acreditar: como era possível?!

- Você está errada, Kinomoto! – falou a outra mulher, com os olhos cheios de maldade – Meu tio tem duas irmãs... uma é a estúpida Kaido, que se casou com aquele empresarial de segunda... e a outra... a outra é minha mãe!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, horrorizada...

- Mas como? Se fosse verdade... com certeza... Shaoran...

- Xiao lang não sabe de nada porque tudo aconteceu à surdina! – Ylang explicou, mexendo nos cabelos mal-cuidados – Minha mãe deveria se casar com um grande industrial Japonês, mas, durante uma festa, apaixonou-se por meu pai e, depois, fugiu com ele, para a China. Foi um escândalo na época e a família da minha mãe a repudiou. Para eles, ela está morta.

Sakura poderia até sentir pena da garota, se ela não falasse com tanta frieza a respeito do fato. Ela continuou:

- Então, minha mãe recomeçou sua vida como a Sra. Wong e viveu no luxo, até que o imprestável do meu pai perdesse tudo... eu ia me casar com Guang, mas ele não era rico o suficiente, então, meu pai propôs trocar-me pela associação com os Li... e o resto... acho que você já sabe...

- Eu fui o único da família que manteve contato com a minha irmã... e quando fiquei sabendo o que acontecera com Ylang, soube que teria que me vingar! – Juta continuou, em um tom frio – Ylang estava desonrada e esperando um bebê... não podia ficar parado... além disso, havia muito dinheiro em jogo!

- O que... aconteceu com o seu bebê? – Sakura perguntou, de repente preocupada com o destino de um ser tão inocente nas mãos de um ser tão diabólico.

- Hunf... morreu, no parto! – falou, sem emoção na voz – E mesmo que sobrevivesse, não poderia criá-lo!

- Como pode ser tão monstruosa?! – Sakura perguntou, cheia de raiva

- A vida foi monstruosa comigo, por isso sou assim ! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO QUE EU PASSEI! – ela berrou

- O que eu vejo é que você sempre foi uma menina mimada, louca por dinheiro, que não pensa em nada a não ser em você mesma! – Sakura rebateu, com tanta raiva que esqueceu a sua delicada posição – Eu sei que você já armou muitas coisas... mas roubar uma receita para deixá-lo em maus lençóis foi uma tática horrível!

- Sinto lhe informar que você está errada! – ela exclamou, parecendo muito mais louca do que o costume – Não fui eu que roubei aquela receita idiota! Meu tio mandou alguém fazer o trabalho sujo por ele!

- Mas... quem?

- A pessoa que a trouxe para cá, belezinha! – respondeu Juta, com maldade. – A senhora Kinmiye, digamos, tem sentimentos especiais por mim... e ela faz qualquer coisa que eu pedir.

- Ora, seu... – Sakura não encontrou uma palavra adequada para dizer o que Juta era, por isso falou – Não acredito que a Sra. Kin tenha feito isso só porque gosta de você!

- Mas fez! Ela utilizou o andaime de limpar janelas, enquanto eu parei a câmera de segurança com meu sistema. Infelizmente, ela deixou algumas pistas para trás e se feriu ao passar pela janela, mas, no final, até que foi interessante vê-los quebrar a cabeça para nos encontrar...

- Como pode usar alguém desse jeito?!

- Está enganada, belezinha! Eu não a usei! Ela o fez de livre e espontânea vontade... aquela pobre criatura acha que retribuo seus sentimentos! – Ele riu da cara de absoluto nojo de Sakura e continuou, com um tom malicioso na voz – Mas não se preocupe, belezinha. Eu tenho muito amor para dar para você... e vamos nos divertir muito!

Sem dar tempo para Sakura reagir, ele a pressionou contra a parede. Ela sentiu todo aquele peso sufocando-a e aquilo só serviu para acentuar sua repulsa. As mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo e ela podia sentir o corpo do homem reagindo de encontro ao seu. Ela virou a cara e fechou os olhos, tentando se libertar.

- É inútil resistir, belezinha – uma das mãos dele descia até as suas pernas, enquanto a outra forçava seu rosto para que ele pudesse beijá-la – Você vai se minha, aqui e agora! Vamos ver por que Li realmente a quis você como secretária!

- Tio, por favor, acabe logo com isso! – Ylang falou, com tanta indiferença como quem comenta o tempo. – E vê se não faz muita bagunça, afinal vão encontrar a moça morta com um tiro não por espancamento!

Sakura não conseguia se livrar... mas, estranhamente, ela não sentia medo... não sentia medo, assim como não sentiu naquele infeliz dia que _aquilo_ aconteceu...

- Isso, belezinha! – Juta falou, as pupilas dilatadas e alucinadas, enquanto uma de suas mãos abria os botões da blusa da moça – isso, quietinha...

'

"_Você é tão linda...!"_

'

Sakura podia ouvir a voz daquele idiota... fora ele que a fizera sair do emprego na casa de moda... por causa daquele idiota e suas atitudes...

- Sabe... estou adorando... – Juta continuava, esfregando seu rosto contra a pele dela.

'

"_Vem... vamos logo com isso... você sabe que me quer... e que eu quero você!"_

'

- Idiota...! – Sakura murmurou, bem baixinho...

- O que você disse? – o homem parou, assustado, pois ela ficara muito tempo calada...

'

"_O que você disse?"_

'

- Eu disse que você é um idiota, SHINTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ela gritou, com uma voz tão cheia de raiva que Juta afastou-se dela.

- Você está louca! Meu nome não é Shi...

Antes que ele completasse a frase, Sakura o empurrou em direção da mesa e ele caiu, atordoado.

- Ora, sua imbecil!!! – Ylang gritou, apontando a arma para ela.

Sakura abaixou-se bem na hora. O tiro ecoou pela sala escura. Sem dar tempo para Ylang se recuperar e tentar atirar outra vez, a moça correu até ela e passou as unhas aonde ela conseguiu tocar. Ouviu um grito terrível de dor e, então, as portas se abriram. A Sra. Kin apareceu na porta, o rosto lívido de terror...

- Oh, pelos Céus!

Enquanto Kin corria para aparar Juta, Sakura saiu desembestada pela porta. Ouviu um grito, mas já estava tão longe que nem parou para escutar o que seria. Passou pelo corredor e direto e parou na porta do elevador. Quando o elevador estava a dois andares abaixo, Sakura escutou claramente o som de dois tiros. Ficou branca resolveu seguir pela escada mesmo. Descia os degraus com dificuldade por causa dos saltos e livrou-se deles no andar seguinte. Sakura nem parava para pensar no que estava acontecendo: apenas sabia que não podia parar de correr. Finalmente o medo que estivera encoberto pela raiva a atingiu em cheio.

Desceu as escadas, sem perceber se o tempo corria ou estivera parado. Foi com alívio que notou que estava chegando finalmente no térreo, mas soltou um grito de terror ao virar o último lance de escada: Ylang estava parada ali, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, com a arma apontada para ela.

- Obrigada por chamar o elevador para mim, Kinomoto!

Sakura contornou de novo a escada e começou a subir, bem na hora que ouviu um tiro e o grito assustado de várias pessoas lá fora. Dessa vez, com certeza, alguém no térreo escutara o tiro. Assim que chegou ao primeiro andar, ela correu, embora não soubesse exatamente para onde. Os corredores estavam desertos e, pelo canto do olho, ela viu que já estava muito tarde e, com certeza não haveria ninguém ali, naquele andar. Não sabia o que fazer agora e, embora suas pernas protestassem, não conseguia parar de correr. Olhou então um telefone sem fio por perto. Sem parar de correr, ela arrancou o aparelho da base e discou o primeiro número que lhe veio à cabeça. O telefone tocou apenas uma vez, antes que uma voz cheia de preocupação atendesse:

- Alô? Alô?!

- Shaoran... por... favor... me... ajude! – ela pediu, entre uma respiração e outra

- Sakura?!! Onde você está?! A Tomoyo me contou que...

- Não... tenho tempo... para... isso! – ela falou, desesperada. Abriu a porta a sua frente e viu que estava no banheiro feminino. Ela foi até o último boxe, fechou a porta e se encolheu, falando ao telefone num sussurro – Estou... no primeiro andar..., no banheiro feminino!

- E onde está o Juta?

- Eu... eu não sei... mas acho que... ele está... morto! – ela falou, ainda respirando com dificuldade – escute... Ylang Wong está por trás de tudo! Ela... é sobrinha de Juta!

- Sobrinha?! – Shaoran estava chocado – Mas... como?!

- Não tenho tempo para explicar! – um barulho lá fora, porém bem perto, chamou a atenção e ela falou, tão baixo que não sabia se ele ouviria – Onde você está?!

- Estou com Yukito! Estamos chegando agora no prédio! Fique calma e me diga exatamente onde você está!

- Estou no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar! Perto da sala de arquivos!

- Sei... Sakura, fique calma e não faça...

- Shaoran, vou desligar! Ylang está vindo atrás de mim e ela está armada! Não posso me denunciar – ela escutou outro barulho, que parecia mais perto do que o outro – Por favor, tome cuidado!

- Sakura... espere! Sakura!!! – mas Sakura desligou o telefone e encolheu-se encima do vaso, tremendo. Seus olhos estavam embaçados, por causas das lágrimas e seu rosto estava encharcado do suor. Sua respiração estava ofegante e, embora ela tentasse respirar com mais calma, descobriu que não podia, pois a qualquer momento...

A porta do banheiro se abriu com um rangido, de repente. A moça se encolheu mais ainda. Passos cautelosos se fizeram ouvir. A moça viu pela fresta da porta, alguém andando. De repente, um estrondo encheu o banheiro: parecia que uma porta era aberta violentamente. Ouviu-se esse estrondo mais uma vez, e outra... Sakura percebeu que a pessoa abria todas as portas atrás de alguma coisa...

Ou alguém...

"É o meu fim!" Sakura pensou, desesperada "ela logo vai chegar nessa porta, vai saber que estou e vai me..."

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo som de vozes agitadas vindas lá de fora. Foram ficando mais altos a medida que o tempo ia passando e, em questão de segundos, a porta do banheiro se abriu com um estrondo tão grande quanto os outros. Uma pessoa entrou lá dentro, respirando profundamente. Sakura sentiu a coração disparar ao escutar a voz... dele...

- Ylang... cadê a Sakura?

- Típico... não é, Xiao lang? – a mulher louca falou – Sempre mal-educado... nem fala mais direito com a sua noiva!

- Você não é minha noiva, Ylang! – ele falou, com a voz muito zangada – Agora... o que você fez com a Sakura?

- Está falando da sua secretariazinha? – ela falou, com a voz debochada – Eu estou preste a dar um jeito nela!

'

Um barulho terrível... como um trovão... e uma dor aguda... foi tudo o que Sakura ouviu e sentiu antes de desmaiar...

'

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Sakura gritou, pondo-se de pé no instante seguinte. Sentiu uma dor aguda no braço esquerdo e voltou a sentar-se pesadamente no sofá. Fechou os olhos longamente, até acostumar-se com aquela dor horrível...

- Calma Sakura. Não faça esforço. Você acabou de passar por uma experiência traumatizante! – a moça escutou uma voz masculina dizer.

- E-Eriol?

Sakura reconheceu a voz e olhou para o rapaz que entrava na sala, juntamente com duas moças, que pareciam à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Sakura? Como você está? – Meiling perguntou, muito abalada, sem dar tempo para Sakura responder – Ai, Meu Deus! Eu não acredito no que aquela vaca fez!!! Eu já sabia que ela era louca, mas nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto...

- Oh, Sakura você não está machucada demais, está?! – perguntou Tomoyo, que parecia ter chorado um rio de lágrimas pela vermelhidão de seus olhos – Você não sabe o estado em que fiquei... liguei porque você havia me ligado e, de repente, você começa a falar um monte de coisas... nem sei como consegui dizer tudo para o Li... mas ele entendeu que você só podia estar...

- Tomoyo, calma! – Eriol cortou, friamente, as palavras ditas rapidamente – O importante é que Sakura está bem! Agora ela precisa descansar.. sugiro que você vá para casa...

- Cadê o Shaoran?! – perguntou, cheia de medo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e falou, tão rápido como Tomoyo falava a pouco. – Eu ouvi um tiro antes de desmaiar... ele... ele... está... vocês sabem...

- Calma Sakura! Ele está bem! – Eriol trocou olhares com as garotas, respirou fundo e então disse – Na verdade, Ylang disparou contra você.

- Contra mim?! – Sakura piscou, sem entender – mas...

- Pelo que Xiao Lang nos disse, você estava dentro de um boxe no banheiro, certo? – Sakura concordou com a cabeça e Meiling continuou, um tanto mais calma – Pois então: Ylang disparou em direção do boxe, mas graças a Deus atingiu apenas de raspão no seu braço esquerdo.

Sakura colocou a mão nas ataduras que estavam um pouco manchadas de sangue e fez uma caretinha.

- E... o que aconteceu... depois?

- Sakura... sabe de uma coisa? Acho melhor você ir para casa... descansar... amanhã nós podemos conversar sobre...

- Não! Eu quero saber disso agora!

- Sakura, eu como médico, acho que não fará bem você...

- Não, Eriol! Eu quero saber disso agora! Eu estive envolvida nisso e tenho todo o direito de saber o que acontecer!

- Eu entendo, Sakura, mas...

- Tomoyo, eu disse que quero saber! Se vocês não me contarem, vou atrás de alguém que saiba da história! – ela se levantou e, ignorando a dor, começou na andar para a porta.

- Está bem, Sakura! Nós contaremos, mas, por favor, sente-se!

Ela voltou para o sofá e sentou-se. Os outros, que estiveram em pé o tempo todo, fizeram o mesmo. Eriol trocou mais um olhar com as garotas, então disse:

- Nós não sabemos muitas coisas, então só poderemos informar até um certo ponto.

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e perguntou, impaciente:

- E então? O Que aconteceu naquele banheiro?

- Bom... segundo o que Li nos contou, ele chegou ao banheiro e aquela mulher horrível estava com a arma apontada para a porta do seu boxe... – Começou Tomoyo, trêmula

– Ele a confrontou e, então, ela atirou – Continuou Eriol, muito sério – Li escutou você gritar e ficou desesperado. Partiu para cima dela e conseguiu dominá-la... só que...

- Ylang desequilibrou-se e caiu, batendo a cabeça numa das pias. Estava desacordada até o momento em que viemos encontrá-la... agora eu não sei como ela está. – Terminou Meiling, com um olhar sombrio – Se me perguntassem, eu diria que ela recebeu o que merecia... pena não está lá para lhe dar uma boa surra!

Tomoyo lançou-lhe um olhar de censura e, antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sakura perguntou:

- E A Sra. Kinmiye e... Juta?

A súbita lembrança daquele crápula lhe deu uma onda de náuseas e ela desejou tomar um banho para livrar-se do contato daquela pele com a sua... mas estranhou quando viu os amigos lhe lançarem um olhar esquisito.

- O que foi?

- É que... bem... – começou Tomoyo – Shishio Juta está morto.

- Morto?!! – Sakura exclamou, chocada – Mas... – então se lembrou que ouvira dois tiros quando estava no andar da sala de reuniões – foi... Ylang?

- Aparentemente, sim! – Eriol falou – Quando cheguei à sala, Juta estava morto e aquela senhora estava bastante ferida.

- O que aconteceu com a Sra. Kin? – apesar de saber que ela tramava juntamente com Juta e Ylang, não gostaria que aquela velha senhora iludida perdesse a vida só por causa daquele homem.

- Ela foi levada ao hospital e creio que sobreviverá.

- E como... vocês... souberam...?

- Bom... a Tomoyo estava no meu apartamento quando ela ligou para você... a Meiling chegou no instante seguinte e fomos avisar o Li!

- Como vocês conseguiram localizá-lo?

- Bom... lembra aquele telefonema que você deu para meu primo, lá em casa? – Meiling sorriu, brevemente – ele me ligou perguntando se você já havia chegado em casa e aí... a Tomoyo arrancou o telefone da minha mão e começou a falar sem parar o que tinha acontecido... aí a gente veio para cá o mais rápido que conseguiu... embora Xiao Lang tenha conseguido chegar aqui, mais rápido que nós... e com a polícia...

- É porque ele estava lá no centro Policial – Yukito falou, da porta, assustando todo mundo porque ninguém o havia visto chegar. Ele sorria levemente – eu vim ver se a Sakura já está melhor e, pelo visto, já está sim.

- Estávamos contando a ela o que aconteceu, Yukito. – Tomoyo explicou, enquanto o jovem investigador se aproximava – Ela não sossegou até saber o que aconteceu... ou partes da história.

- Tudo bem... Sakura... você sabe... aconteceu um homicídio e mais uma série de crimes aqui... então... – Yukito olhou para ela, sério – se você pudesse dar seu depoimento agora seria bom.

- Claro. – Tomoyo fez menção de protestar, mas Sakura foi mais rápida – Tomoyo... quanto mais rápido eu me livrar disso, melhor. Eu farei qualquer coisa para colaborar com a polícia, embora sabendo que isto finalmente terminou... não, Yukito?

- De uma maneira, sim. – ele assentiu. Então pediu aos outros – eu gostaria que vocês descessem e esperassem lá no térreo. Prometo que vou ser o mais direto possível para não tomar tanto tempo.

Eles assentiram, embora Tomoyo estivesse um tanto relutante e saíram, deixando Sakura e Yukito sozinhos...

'

Muito mais tarde, depois que Sakura deu seu depoimento e fez alguns procedimentos de rotina da polícia, ela finalmente foi liberada. Eriol, Meiling e Tomoyo fizeram questão de levá-la até o apartamento. Eriol foi em casa rapidamente para pegar uns calmantes. Meiling acompanhou as garotas até o apartamento de Sakura e foi preparar alguma coisa para elas comerem. Tomoyo ficou junto com Sakura e ajudou-a a tomar um banho, pois a moça ainda estava um tanto abalada com tudo o que acontecera... finalmente, Sakura colocou uma camisola e deitou-se na cama. Tomoyo cobriu-a e, então se sentou na beira da cama, olhando para a prima com intensidade. Sakura sorriu com leveza para prima, mas logo em seguida perguntou, um tanto timidamente:

- Tomoyo... como... Shaoran está?

Tomoyo sorriu também disse:

- Bem que estava demorando! Estava me perguntando quando você ia perguntar por ele! – Sakura corou até a raiz dos cabelos e a prima falou – Não se preocupe! Ele está bem! Liga de meia em meia hora para perguntar como você está! Meiling já está a ponto de jogar o celular fora!

- Mas... porque ele não quer falar comigo? – Sakura perguntou, um tanto magoada.

- Acho que ele pensa que você está cansada demais! Talvez não queira que você sofra mais! Ah! Isso me lembra que ele pediu que você tirasse uma semana de folga!

- Uma semana?!

- Sim! E acho que ele tem razão. Você está muito abalada emocionalmente e precisa se recuperar. Além disso, vai haver repórteres por toda parte e como você foi a única testemunha, vão estar atrás de você... isto é... se vazar alguma coisa... parece que o Sr. Li está fazendo de tudo para abafar o caso.

- É... você tem razão... – Sakura falou, num tom triste e se encolheu ainda mais na cama

Tomoyo mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou pela janela fechada as luzes de Tóquio... parecia estar criando coragem para dizer algo...

- Sakura... eu... bem... eu queria te pedir desculpas.

Sakura, que estivera distraída, pensando em Shaoran, voltou à realidade:

- Como? Quero dizer... por quê?

- Bem... por ter brigado com você! Acho que fui injusta e intrometida ! – Tomoyo pegou a mão da prima – Não vou dizer que pensei o tempo todo no seu bem, porque seria bater na mesma tecla... além disso, agora eu sei que eu estava errada!

- Tomoyo... – Começou Sakura, mas a prima continuou.

- Quando eu contei a ele que você estava em perigo, ele ficou tão preocupado que percebi que ele realmente a ama... ama de verdade! Ele ficou desesperado quando soube que você estava com Juta... tanto que EU tive que acalmá-lo! E você sabe o quanto eu fico nervosa!

E ele liga para Meiling a todo instante... e eu finalmente percebi que... alguém que se importa tanto com outra pessoa só pode amá-la mais que a própria vida!

Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem lágrimas e Tomoyo continuou:

- E sabe o que mais? Eu torço para que vocês fiquem juntos para sempre! Vocês merecem!

Sakura abraçou a prima, com tanta força que talvez tivesse sufocando-a... mas tudo o que conseguia dizer era:

- Obrigada! Obrigada por entender!

Lá fora, Meiling, que estivera escutando tudo da porta entreaberta, segurando uma bandeja com uma comida leve, sorriu e fez um tremendo esforço para não chorar...

'

Depois de comer um pouco, Sakura foi dormir, ou melhor, TENTAR dormir. Tomoyo havia insistido para dormir na casa dela e, neste momento, estava no quarto ao lado. Meiling também queria ficar, mas compreendeu que duas já enfermeiras já era demais e disse que iria visitá-la pela manhã, bem cedinho. Eriol recomendou que ela fosse dormir logo e, caso não conseguisse, para que tomasse um comprimido calmante e foi para casa. Mas Sakura pensava o tempo todo em Shaoran. Não sabia o que, mas algo a estava incomodando. Não haviam se falado desde o telefonema e tampouco ele tentara entrar em contato diretamente. Meiling havia falado que ele ligara por causa da mensagem na caixa postal... mas não havia falado o que ele queria realmente com ela... o que será que ele achara de sua declaração? Será que a havia perdoado? Ou será que nem havia ligado? A dúvida a corroia... tinha saber o que estava acontecendo... por que ele não tentara entrar em contato com ela?! Esticou a mão para o telefone, mas quando tocou a superfície lisa do aparelho, mudou de idéia. Ainda não estava preparada para falar com ele, para escutar o que ele tinha dizer... mas logo, logo, com certeza, estaria...

'

Durante uma semana inteira, Sakura se agüentou em seu apartamento. Não por opção, claro, mas porque Meiling, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam vigiando-a de perto. Não deixavam a moça dar um passo fora de casa. Quando tentava sair, nem que fosse para pegar o correio, Um deles aparecia e a impedia de sair. E, sinceramente, ela já estava ficando cansada de ser mimada daquele jeito. Já estava bem melhor e o ferimento da bala já estava quase cicatrizado. Queria sair, ver as flores no parque que começavam a florescer e, sobretudo... queria vê-lo!

Aquilo estava matando-a! Não falara com ele desde aquele dia. Tudo bem que ele estivera meio sufocado por causa da imprensa que sabia que algo havia acontecido lá no prédio, embora não soubesse o que acontecera realmente ou quem estivera envolvido... mas agora as coisas começaram a esfriar e, mesmo assim, o que custava ele pegar o telefone lhe dar uma palavrinha com ela? Nem que fosse para perguntar se ela estava bem...

Às vezes, pegava Meiling conversando baixinho no celular, em chinês e sabia com quem ela estava falando, claro e, tinha vezes que sentia uma vontade de arrancar o celular da mão da amiga e dizer umas boas verdades para ele, mas no final, sempre desistia da idéia. A verdade é que se sentia sufocada pelos excessos de cuidados e solitária por causa dele... e isso a deixava deprimida...

- Sakura? – Tomoyo chamou, interrompendo os pensamentos da prima – Mamãe me ligou e disse que precisa falar comigo urgentemente. Eriol está de plantão, mas Meiling já está voltando da faculdade... então, por favor, não saia de casa, está bem?

- Claro! – Concordou Sakura, sem a mínima intenção de obedecer a prima – Que horas ela volta?

- Acho que já deve estar chegando! – Ela olhou no relógio, pegou sua bolsa e virou-se para a prima, que estava sentada no sofá. Alguma coisa naquela cara falsamente inocente deve ter chamado atenção da jovem de cabelos negros, pois ela falou, desconfiada – Sakura, por favor, não saia daqui! Você sabe que ainda não está completamente recuperada.

- Tomoyo, vá logo! Eu sei disso e vou esperar Meiling para jogarmos cartas, está bem?

- Sakura detestava ter que enganar a prima, mas não havia outro jeito de conseguir sair daquele apartamento – Sua mãe deve ter algum assunto muito urgente para falar com você!

- Está bem! Mas ainda acho que devia esperar a Meiling chegar e... – Parou assim que viu o olhar fulminante que Sakura lhe lançou – Tá bom, ta bom! Eu já vou... até mais, Sakura!

Assim que Tomoyo fechou a porta, Sakura pulou do sofá e correu para seu quarto. Pegou o primeiro sobretudo que encontrou, calçou as luvas (apesar de estarem no final do inverno, estava fazendo frio aquela noite), vestiu o cachecol, fez duas tranças nos cabelos e colocou uma boina. Mal se olhou no espelho. Estava indo para a porta quando escutou um miado suave e viu Kero parado na porta de seu quarto. Era impressão sua ou ele lhe lançava um olhar de censura?

- Ah... você também não, Kero! Só eu mesma sei o quanto estou cansada de ficar trancada aqui em casa! Sabe, não sou feita de algodão! Já me recuperei... você vai me fazer um favor...

Ela pegou um papel e escreveu um bilhete para Meiling, dizendo que fora tomar um pouco de ar fresco, dobrou-o e guardou-o na coleira do gato

- Entregue isto para Meiling assim que ela chegar, certo?

Saiu, cautelosamente, pela porta. Evitou o elevador e desceu as escadas. Passou de fininho pela portaria e ganhou o mundo...

'

Shaoran estava no hotel, arrumando sua bagagem. No dia seguinte, iria se mudar para a sua nova residência, bem perto do edifício da sua empresa. Claro que poderia ter pedido que um dos empregados fizesse isso, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ocupar a mente, senão voltaria a pensar naquele dia em que pensara que talvez pudesse perder tudo o que tinha de importante. Lembrava-se claramente de como ficara desesperado ao ouvir Tomoyo lhe dizer que ela estava em perigo e, embora não soubesse exatamente como, descobrira que Sakura estava no edifício... e embora Sakura não houvesse mencionado, tinha certeza que Juta estava envolvido. Por sorte, estava justamente falando com Tsukishiro no momento e foram imediatamente para lá... mas a pior sensação foi quando ela própria lhe ligou...

Oh não! Já estava lembrando outra vez daquilo! E essas lembranças lhe causavam um medo enorme... pois uma certeza terrível crescia em seu coração. Felizmente foi poupado de lembrar-se dessas coisas pela vibração de seu celular. Pelo número viu que era Meiling. Suspirou, perguntando-se o que a prima queria agora e atendeu:

- Alô?

- Xiao lang, desculpa incomodar, mas eu queria saber se a Sakura está com você...

- Não, por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?! – ele perguntou, ficando logo preocupado.

- Calma! É que a tonta da Sakura saiu de casa. Disse que ia tomar um pouco de ar fresco, mas ainda não voltou... e eu pensei que ela podia estar com você...

- COMO É QUE VOCÊS DEIXARAM ELA SAIR DE CASA???? – ele gritou, muito preocupado – Ela está em uma situação delicada, passou por coisas horríveis! COMO É QUE VOCÊS...

- Acalme-se, Xiao Lang! – ele podia até ver a prima rolando os olhos: eles se conheciam bem – Ela deve estar bem! Acho que no final das contas, ela tem razão: Sakura não é mais criança e sabe se cuidar. Essa história de ficar presa em casa deve ter virado a cabeça dela! Ou como ela diz no bilhete que deixou na coleira do gato... "Estou cansada de vocês me mimarem. Eu volto para casa antes que vocês sintam a minha falta"

- Há quanto tempo você chegou em casa?

- Ah, faz uns dez minutos! Segundo Tomoyo, ela deve ter saído a mais ou menos meia hora, se ela saiu logo depois da prima.

- Hum... e onde ela poderia ir?

- Bem... eu não sei, mas acho que ela está bem...

- Então por que me ligou?

- Bem... eu pensei que talvez ela tivesse tentado entrar em contato com você, sabe... ela está com saudade.

- Ah... eu sei... – ele falou, um tanto cabisbaixo

Houve um pequeno silêncio do outro lado da linha. Então...

- Ah, mas que besteira! – Meiling explodiu

- O que?! – Shaoran perguntou, surpreso

- Afinal, Xiao Lang, você tem medo do que? De perdê-la ou TER perdido-a para sempre?!

- Mas... do que você está falando, Mei...

- Eu sei como você é! Aposto que tem medo que algo semelhante aconteça a ela no futuro... e que a perca para sempre!

-Mas... eu...

- Você é muito egoísta, primo! Você nem tem idéia do que ELA acha dessa história! Não vê que ela está sofrendo com a separação?? Acha mesmo que se afastar dela vai resolver todos os problemas??

- Mas... eu...

- Sem MAS! Vocês precisam conversar! Oras bolas! Vá atrás dela e resolva toda a situação!

Shaoran pensou... talvez a prima estivesse certa, mas alguma coisa no seu coração lhe dizia que não era bem isso do que ele tinha medo...

- Está bem! Eu vou tentar encontrá-la...

- Isso! Agora você está sendo você mesmo!- falou Meiling, parecendo muito satisfeita do outro lado da linha – Quando você encontrar Sakura, me avise, ok?

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para as roupas que ainda não haviam sido postas na mala, mas sem ver nada em particular... Definitivamente... havia algo errado!

'

Depois de procurá-la por mais de uma hora, ele começou a ficar realmente preocupado. Já tentara chamá-la pelo telefone, mas ficou claro que ela não havia levado o aparelho junto consigo quando Meiling, que estava no apartamento da moça, atendera. Procurara por todos os lugares possíveis... o edifício, no Café Xpress, nos parques... mas não encontrava a moça. Já estava pensando em chamar a polícia quando se lembrou do único lugar que ainda não havia procurado...

- Mas... não é possível que ela tenha entrado lá... como teria conseguido?

Porém, era sua última esperança. Ele acelerou o carro e, em menos de cinco minutos, já estava de volta ao hotel. Subiu pelo elevador até o telhado, onde havia o jardim.

As folhas agora estavam bem mais verdes e havia alguns botões de flor querendo despontar. Tudo iluminado pelas parcas luzes do jardim e pela lua lá no céu. Uma brisa soprou e balançou os seus cabelos, enquanto ele atravessava o jardim. Assim que se aproximou do mesmo banco em que se conheceram, Shaoran a viu. Embora estivesse de boina e de tranças (coisa que ela quase nunca fazia), ele a reconheceu... a mesma brisa que bagunçava seus cabelos brincava com a pele dela, iluminada pela lua. Ela olhava para as luzes lá longe, do mesmo jeito que a encontrara pela primeira vez. Tão linda...!

Aproximou-se devagar e só quando já estava bem perto, ela sentiu sua presença. Seus olhos verdes encararam os deles e, por um momento, ele viu aquela luz tão linda que emanava do olhar dela. Então, ela desviou olhar para um arbusto um tanto desfolhado ali perto. Para quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável, ele falou, com a voz um pouco trêmula:

- Então... você esteve aqui o tempo todo? Como conseguiu entrar sem ser vista?

- Usei as escadas de emergência. – ela sorriu, meio sem graça. E então perguntou, num tom de quem não acredita muito no que está dizendo – Você... esteve... me procurando?

- Sim... Oh! Por falar nisso...! – Ele pegou seu celular e ligou para Meiling – Alô, Meiling? Eu a encontrei... estava no telhado do hotel... não, para mim, ela está muito bem... tá... depois eu a levo para casa... pode ficar despreocupada...

Assim que desligou, notou que Sakura lhe olhava com desagrado

- Que foi?

- Não vai me dizer que você também faz parte da minha guarda pessoal, que controla todos os meus passos e acha que não estou preparada para sair de casa?! – ela desviou os olhos e olhou para um letreiro que indicava a promoção de um restaurante – Se foi por isso que você veio me procurar, pode ir embora! Não pretendo ir para casa tão cedo!

- Não foi por isso que eu vim procurá-la. – ele se sentou ao lado dela e ela lhe lançou um olhar meio cínico – Está bem... não foi SÓ por isso que eu vim te procurar! Sabe... acho que a gente precisa conversar.

- Sobre o que exatamente, Sr. Li? – ela falou, muito fria. Mesmo estando com o coração batendo a mil com a proximidade dele, estava zangada com o fato dele não ter tentado falar com ela

- Sobre tudo o que aconteceu... sobre a briga... principalmente... sobre nós dois.

Alguma coisa no tom de voz dele a fez olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos... e aquela magia que os envolvia toda vez que isso acontecia tomou conta dos dois, fazendo-os esquecer de tudo e de todos... com muito esforço, Shaoran conseguiu voltar a realidade e desviar o olhar.

- Shaoran... eu... – ela começou, mas ele interrompeu.

- Sakura, quando eu recebi seu recado do correio de voz, achei que estava sonhando... – Ela arregalou os olhos e ele continuou – eu sei muito bem que EU estava errado... e muito errado! Não devia ter confrontado Juta! Mas o que me deixava com mais raiva era o fato de saber que você estava certa! É você que precisa me perdoar... eu fui um idiota por duvidar de você, por sentir ciúmes... por que sei que você me ama.

Sakura não tinha intenção de entregar os pontos assim, tão facilmente, mas as palavras dele pareciam perfurar a barreira de frieza que erguera em volta de seu coração e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

- Seu... bobo...

- Eu sei! – ele sorriu e lhe estendeu um lencinho – Eu sou muito mais que um bobo, porque quase deixei o meu orgulho idiota me afastar da mulher que eu adoro de todo coração!

- Shaoran... – ela soluçou e, então, se atirou nos braços dele. Ele abraçou-a com tanta força que talvez estivesse sufocando-a, mas ela não reclamou... como era bom tê-la tão perto de si, depois de tanto tempo... escutar a sua voz, sentir o seu perfume...

'

"Ylang está vindo atrás de mim e ela está armada! Não posso me denunciar..."

'

As palavras dela vieram outra vez em sua mente e seu coração encheu-se de medo...

'

"Por favor... tenha cuidado!"

'

E, ainda correndo tanto perigo, ela havia pensado nele, não em si mesma. As lembranças corriam em sua mente, não havia como pará-las! Viu como se estivesse acontecendo na sua frente... Ylang armada, mais louca do que nunca. Ylang atirando contra a porta do banheiro. O grito de Sakura. Ylang preparando-se para atirar outra vez. Ylang caindo e batendo a cabeça, depois que ele a desarmou. Sakura caída no banheiro, sangrando...

- Não! – ele disse alto e se separou de Sakura. Levantou-se do banco, o ar lhe faltou de repente.

Sakura olhou-o, assustada, e perguntou, levantando-se, em seguida:

- Shaoran... você está bem?

- Sakura... o que vou lhe dizer agora é muito difícil, portanto, não me interrompa... – ele esforçou-se em falar, sentindo que as palavras que iria dizer feririam profundamente o seu coração – Sakura... é melhor... é melhor a gente terminar de vez!

Houve um silêncio prolongado. Antes que ela tivesse chance de se recuperar do choque daquelas palavras, ele continuou:

- Eu te amo, portanto, quero seu bem-estar acima do meu... não posso permitir que você corra perigo por minha causa... se você ficar comigo, talvez hajam outras situações semelhantes... eu tenho muitos inimigos, sei que fariam qualquer coisa para me prejudicar... e se ao menos desconfiarem que nós dois temos um caso...

- Shaoran, eu...

- Por favor... deixa-me terminar! Não posso permitir que corra perigo por minha causa... portanto acho... que... eu... nós...

As palavras se perderam no meio do caminho. Ele havia virado para a moça e vira que ela estava sorrindo suavemente. Estava chorando também, é verdade, mas havia um sorriso doce em seus lábios. Ele a olhou, confuso. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Sabe... eu não lhe contei algo que aconteceu na sala de reuniões... Juta tentou me violentar.

Shaoran ficou primeiramente chocado, depois falou, com uma voz tão raivosa que faria o homem mais corajoso do mundo começar a tremer-se...

- Ah! Esse Juta... se ele não estivesse morto, eu mesmo o mataria, com as próprias mãos! Mas ele a machucou? Ele...?

- Não se preocupe! Não aconteceu nada demais. – ela falou com simplicidade

- Mas... você não parece estar... muito... abalada com isso! Eu achava que esse seria o pior castigo para uma mulher!

- Não... eu não fiquei tão abalada com isso porque... – respirou fundo e falou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos castanhos – porque é a segunda vez que alguém tenta fazer algo assim comigo.

Shaoran ficou sem fala. Nunca passou pela cabeça que Sakura poderia ter passado por um trauma assim... muito menos sonhava que já por duas vezes!! Sua expressão devia estar denunciando-o, pois ela se sentou no banco outra vez e falou:

- Você nunca se perguntou por que eu saí do emprego de assessora de moda? – ele fez que não com a cabeça, sem palavras ainda e ela continuou – Pois bem... eu adorava meu trabalho... ganhava bem, tinha muitos amigos... não tinha porque reclamar, mas...

"Havia um cara, ele se chamava Shinta, que sempre me olhava de maneira diferente. Uma noite que tive que ficar até mais tarde, ele me beijou a força e tentou... você sabe..."

Sakura contava aquele fato, mas não havia qualquer sinal de mágoa, repulsa ou medo em sua voz... era como se ela narrasse um filme que assistira recentemente e que achara levemente interessante...

- Eu consegui me livrar dele e fugir... no dia seguinte, pedi demissão ao meu chefe. Quando ia saindo do prédio, encontrei-me com ele e Shinta tentou me pedir desculpas... disse que não sabia o que havia acontecido com ele...

- E... o que você disse a ele? – ele perguntou, finalmente encontrando a voz.

- Disse que o que estava feito, estava feito e que esperava nunca mais vê-lo...

- Mas... eu não entendo... por que você não o denunciou? Aliás... você contou isso a mais alguém?

- Não... você é o primeiro a saber. Nem Tomoyo sabe.

- E... o que tem isso a ver com o fato de eu ter medo...?

- Você vai entender... apesar de Shinta estar errado, eu sabia que ele era uma pessoa legal... é que, às vezes, os homens não se controlam quando vêem uma mulher bonita... – ela continuou – Mas na hora que Juta tentou me violentar, eu me lembrei de Shinta... e soube que Juta era diferente dele. E, apesar de sentir a mesma repulsa que senti da primeira vez, uma raiva enorme me dominou, pois aquele homem horrível pensava só em si e em seus propósitos... no meio da confusão, eu resolvi usar o nome de Shinta e deu certo. Eu consegui derrubar Juta e fugir...

Shaoran, que escutava a história calado, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, olhou-a com certa admiração, mas não pôde controlar a preocupação na voz ao perguntar:

- E o que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu...?

- Você é muito impaciente! – ela ralhou, mas sorrindo levemente – Acontece que, na confusão, eu me lembrei de você também... lembrei que, uma vez, disse que jamais temeria nada se soubesse que você me amava... seu amor me deu a coragem e a calma necessária para lidar com a situação... e, automaticamente, lembrei-me que você jamais faria nada para me machucar de verdade... o que quero dizer, meu bem, é que, enquanto eu estiver com você, não precisarei temer a nada e a ninguém...

- Mas...

- Não importa o que venha a acontecer! Quero estar com você! Você não precisa ficar com medo de nada, porque EU mesma não tenho! – ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele e acariciou, de leve, a face confusa – A única coisa de que tenho medo é que você, um dia, venha a me dizer que não me ama mais...

Shaoran não resistiu... e por que resistir, se era tão mais fácil tê-la junto de si? Ele a abraçou-a e a beijou com tamanha paixão que a fez ter certeza de que jamais se separariam. Ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, brincando com os cabelos dele... Shaoran não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo, ele tinha certeza. Finalizou o beijo bruscamente e se levantou, confuso com a onda de sentimentos e desejo que sentia...

- Sakura... sabe... – ele falou, olhando para o chão – Eu não posso continuar... senão eu...

Ele não continuou... ele tinha certeza que ela entendera o que ele queria dizer. Houve um silêncio breve, pontuado apenas pela respiração profunda da moça. Então...

- Mas eu quero.

- O quê?! – ele achou que não havia escutado direito e virou-se para ela, que havia se levantado e se aproximava

- Eu disse que quero. – ela o abraçou e continuou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele – Shaoran, eu quero ser sua... completamente! Eu não falei nada antes, mas sei que você também quer faz um tempão...

Ele sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, coisa que não acontecia fazia muito tempo e então perguntou:

- Mas... você... quero dizer... eu não quero forçá-la a nada!

- E não está... eu quero fazer amor com você! – ela olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele e lhe disse – Eu fico feliz que tenha se controlado porque não queria me machucar, mas não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. Eu sempre disse que só estaria preparada para fazer isto com a pessoa que eu amasse de verdade... e, agora, estou mais preparada do que nunca!

'

Shaoran não sabia como se controlou até chegarem ao quarto dele, no hotel. Assim que trancou a porta e jogou o sobretudo no chão, ele a abraçou com violência e beijou insistentemente. Ela correspondia, sem hesitar. Ele parecia estar testando-a, para saber se ela se chocaria... fazia isso, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo carícias mais ousadas... ela correspondia...

Sentindo que não agüentaria mais, ele a tomou no colo e a carregou para a cama. Beijou-a mais uma vez e, então levantou sua cabeça por um instante. Estudou as faces coradas, a boca vermelha e inchada e, por último, os olhos... não havia sinal de medo na sua expressão, mas tinha que ter absoluta certeza...

- Sakura... depois dessa noite, não haverá mais volta... você tem certeza...?

- Nunca estive tão certa de algo na minha vida! – ela respondeu, com voz firme e continuou – O que estamos fazendo é maravilhoso... e nada me impediria...

E ele finalmente soube! Então sorriu, foi até as cortinas e as fechou. Voltou-se, sentou-se na beira da cama e falou:

- Então... hoje, eu vou dormir com você... exatamente do jeito que sua cabecinha poluída está pensando... e talvez mais!

E ele apagou a luz do abajur...!

'

'

E aí, povs? O que acharam?

Depois de quatro meses (ou mais - estou com preguiça de fazer as contas!) eu estou de volta! Aconteceram tantas coisas... minha faculdade começou, eu torci meu pé, tive que fazer fisioterapia... etc, etc... bom... um monte de coisas conspiraram para que esse cap atrasasse tanto... alé, é claro, de uma travada legal que aconteceu nos primeiros meses suspiro

Agora, que eu já passei do cap mais... hum... difícil, creio que vou ser bem mais rápida, claro que não vai ser como antes (tipow... postar toda semana) mas vou fazer de tudo para não passar de três semanas! Além do que, essa fic tem, no máximo, uns quatro ou cinco capítulos de vida! Mas não pensem que vou sumir: já comecei a planejar 9e escrever algumas cenas!) da minha próxima fic! Mais detalhes, nos próximos cap. P!!!

Tipo... faz um tempão que não agradeço as fics e como estou devendo a vocês, vou agradecer...

'

Yoruki hiiragizawa: Ai, miguinha! O que eu faria sem você?!

Espero que você tenha gostado deste tb! Caprichei bastante para compensar o ócio de quatro meses! Coloquei coisas que só aconteceriam no próximo cap até!

Amiga, vc naum entende!! É CLARO que eu tenho que agradecer! Vc me atura no mensseger e ainda me tira de uns apertos! Te doru!!!

Pety: Outra que me atura de vez em quando no mensseger!

Amiga, espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap. Acho que coloquei um pouco de tudo... dava para rir, chorar, sentir vontade de entrar na tela e matar certos personagens 99...

Brigadaum pela msag. de natal. Amei !!

MeRRy-aNNe: Ah! A doida mais doidinha do mundo!!! P

Tb me atura no Messenger! E adoro conversar com vc, mesmo que seja soh "hum... legal" "poh... tipow... como vai"! Além de tudo, quem ia me ensinar como colocar a imagem grande no MSN plus! XD???!!!

Valeu tb pelas cobranças e pelas ameaças! Sem elas, juro, estaria ainda na primeira frase!!!

Anaísa: Amiga... e vc se desculpa pelos seus atrasos?!!!

Estou super envergonhada pelos atrasos... vc naum tem idéia! Eu espero NUNCA MAIS atrasar dessa maneira!!! Espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado!!! Beijus!

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Oi, doida!

Sabe... eu me lembrei de vc quando escrevi a parte q a Sakura conta para a Meiling que Gerard é o Shaoran! 99

Perdoe o atraso! É algo que não pretendo repetir! Espero que tenha paciência de ler até o final da fic... beijus!

Joanne D'learc: moça... sem noção... tipo...

Sabe uma garota muito embaraçada? Pois é esta que vos escreve! Eu já cansei de dizer que nunca mais quero atrasar assim e já pedi desculpas um milhão de vezes! Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado do cap.! Abraços!

Stella: Brigadinha!

Espero continuar escrevendo assim sempre e tb espero que vc continue a ler minha fic! Acredite, sua opinião é muuuuuuuiiiito importante!

Dani Glatz: Maloca? Hum... faz muito tempo que eu escutei essa expressão pela última vez...

Pois é... o engraçado é que Gerard foi um nome que me veio a cabeça assim... sem querer... mas até que fez um contraste legal!

Fernanda porto: Ois!

Bom... tah na minha lista fazer com que eles (eriol e tomoyo) se apaixonem, mas não nessa fic... haverá uma continuação que somente focada na relação deles... entre outras coisinhas... já estou trabalhando nisto embora ache que soh vá publicar depois que eu escrever outras duas fics que estão com o projeto mais adiantado!

Xianya: Hum... vc me pegou!

Tipo... vamos colocar que ele, depois que ela gritou, arrancou o carro e saiu a mais de cento e vinte, para ninguém ver que era ele! P além do mais, isso não era realmente importante...

Beijus para vc!

Nina-Chan: Ui! Estou sentido o seu olhar de reprovação...

Mais uma vez (pela milésima vez, acho!) peço desculpas pelo atraso... quanto ao eriol, ele é um tanto obtuso e não quer ver que está... hum... atraído pela Tomoyo... mas essa já é uma outra história...

Jenny-Ci: Oba! Review enorme!

Nossa… obrigada !!!!!

O que eu mais gosto quando as pessoas escrevem para mim é ver o quanto minhas longas horas na frente da telinha do computador valeram a pena! Quando eu escrevo penso em todo mundo que aguarda ansiosamente (ou não) pelo próximo cap. da fic! E fico mais feliz ainda ao receber tantos elogios (claaaaro!)

Espero que você não deixe de ler os próximos cap. Tb! Um grande beiju!

Rosana: Nossa! Sério, agora fiquei super contente!

Bom... um monte de gente já me indicou para eu ler sua história, mas bate aquela preguiça... vc sabe... já tem muitos cap. E tals... mas eu vou ler! Naum sei quando, mas eu vou ler!!!

Bom... obrigada pelas suas críticas. É muito ouvir as pessoas criticando, porque isso me faz querer ser melhor do que eu sou! Vou corrigir esse probleminha em relação do roubo do chocolate (coisa que jah devia ter feito há muito) e os erros gramaticais... bem, a yoru está revisando para mim e tenho certeza que não vamos ter tantos deslizes daqui para frente!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! São eles que me põem para cima e me impusionam para terminar de escrever a fic! Sem eles, acredite, já teria parada há muito tempo!

Quanto a divisão dos capítulos, é um pouco confuso sim, mas se eu colocar outros títulos, vai ficar mais confuso e se eu deixar um cap só, vai ficar muito cansativo. A solução seria, claro, escrever cap. menores, e é isso que pretendo fazer daqui para frente...

NaEmI: Ois!

Tudo bem, Andréia? É a primeira vez que vc posta aqui, naum? Espero ver suas críticas sempre por aqui!

Meu e-mail é . Pode mandar quantos e-mails vc quiser! Estou a sua disposição!!!

LineHigurashi: Seja bem-vinda ao quadro de reviews da cherryhi! )

Obrigada pelos seus elogios! Infelizmente, ainda não tive como ler a sua fic, mas remediarei logo logo o fato... beijus!

Marthinha: Oi!

Desculpa, desculpa, DESCULPA!!!! Vc naum tah entendendo o quanto estou chateada de ter atrasado tanto.... eu naum estou ainda propriamente perto do grand finalle, mas a fic já está mais pra lá do que pra cá... aguarde!

Analu: seja bem vinda tb!!!

Obrigadinha pelos seus elogios! Eu espero que vc curta este capítulos e os próximos!!! Beijus!

Pois é, gente boa... esse foi o último capítulo do ano... agora, só em 2005! Só naum vai ser assim tão rapidamente pq eu tenho um artigo científico para entregar dia cinco de janeiro (vcs nem sabe o quanto estou excitada para fazê-lo ¬¬"""") e só entaum vou poder escrever o cap. 18...

Fico por aqui, desejando a vocês um ótimo ano novo! Pulem ondinhas, comam sete sementes de romã e bebam muito champanhe (só tenha cuidado para não abusar, certo P?)

Que 2005 seja melhor que 2004!

Beijus:

By Cherryhi


	25. 18 Quero você para sempre

Cherry: Olá pessoas!!!

Os leitores se viram e mostram pedras em suas mãos

Cherry (suando): CALMA, gente!!! Por favor não me matem ainda!!!! Desculpe, gomem, Sorry, lo siento, excusa-me... não sei mais pedir desculpas em outras línguas, mas vocês entenderam! Gente, eu sei que é imperdoável esse meu atraso de quase dois anos...

os leitores erguem suas pedras

Cherry (falando bem rápido): mas estou aqui me redimindo, pedindo que, por favor, leiam a fic antes de qualquer coisa... está um pouco menor do que eu pretendia...

uma pedra cai bem pertinho da autora

Cherry: e também acho que, para que vocês não fiquem muito perdidos, acho bom vocês relerem uns dois capítulos atrás...

outra pedra cai ainda mais perto da autora

Cherry (quase chorando): mas eu consegui! Terminei mais um capítulo. Vcs podem não acreditar, mas minha maior motivação são os meus leitores, que me cobram, me mandam reviews, ameaçam me colocar na fogueira da inquisição... e eu sei q eu não fui muito agradecida, demorando tanto para postar. Não vou dar desculpas para tanta demora... só posso dizer é que...

PAF!!! Uma pedra atinge a autora bem na testa. Ela desmaia e os leitores se olham, espantados

Ali perto, escondidos atrás de uma árvore...

Eriol: eheheh! Valeu a pena a compra desse Lançador de Pedras ACME 3000 (efetivo contra personagens gigantes bíblicos e autores de fics que se atrasam muito). Isso é a minha vingança contra toda aquela história do avião!!!

Tomoyo: Eriol, você é um pateta! Você tinha que atingi-la só depois do disclaimer!!

Sakura: deixa que eu faço isso...

Para informar: Os personagens de CCS (inclusive eu!), a ACME e Gabriela Sabatini não pertencem a autora. Ela só pegou emprestado...

* * *

Cap. 18 – Quero você para sempre.

Escrito por: Cherryhi

Revisado por: Yoruki Hiigarizawa

'

Seus olhos se abriram, porém não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Assim que aquela luz forte, acima de sua cabeça, atingiu seus olhos, os fechou outra vez. Então, foi se acostumando aos poucos com a luz, até poder abrir completamente os olhos. Além de uma dor incômoda na cabeça, parecia estar normal. Olhou em volta: estava deitada em uma cama. Havia alguns aparelhos ao seu redor que emitiam bipes e luzes que não paravam de piscar. Notou vagamente a cama simples e os lençóis verdes... parecia estar num hospital. Mas o engraçado era que não se lembrava por que.

Sentou-se devagar na cama, mas a dor que sentia aumentou. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça e notou que estava enfaixada. Uma tontura repentina a obrigou a se recostar nos travesseiros outra vez. Respirou fundo e tentou, tentou mesmo se lembrar de como acabara indo para o hospital, mas sua mente parecia estar em branco... e foi aí que se deu conta que não se lembrava de nada! Seu nome, sua idade, sua nacionalidade... nada! Sua mente era uma nuvem de algodão. Colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, como se comprimindo o cérebro ela fosse capaz de lembrar de algo, mas nada aconteceu! O desespero começou a tomar conta da moça. Mais uma vez, forçou a mente, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça. Então soltou um grito...!

'

Shaoran acordou, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz... e a razão de sua felicidade estava bem ali, aninhada em seus braços. Sakura dormia serenamente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Determinado a ficar o mais junto dela possível, apertou-a contra si. Então, olhou através das cortinas fechadas. A lua penetrava através do tecido vaporoso, iluminando o ambiente com os raios azuis e românticos. Para completar, pela janela entreaberta, uma brisa fria fazia com que seus cabelos balançassem suavemente. Não poderia estar mais satisfeito e feliz...

Quando ambos se deitaram, ele teve todo o cuidado para que ela se sentisse pronta. Sabia que aquele era um momento especial, tanto para ele quanto para ela. Ele a beijou, acariciou-a e reverenciou o corpo perfeito. Aquele fora um momento mágico, com certeza... mas...

Havia alguma coisa errada. Uma vozinha incômoda, dentro de sua alma, insistia em lhe lembrar que havia algo errado, embora não soubesse exatamente o que...

Sakura mexeu-se ligeiramente em seus braços e toda a sua atenção voltou-se para a moça. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao focar seu rosto. Shaoran curvou-se e beijou-a, docemente, nos lábios. Então, falou, brincalhão:

- Sabe... eu teria que acordar você com beijo... não foi assim com a bela adormecida?

Ela riu e então falou:

- Ainda bem que eu acordei... porque é perda de tempo dormir quando estou com você...

- Querida... você está bem? Eu... não... machuquei você?

- Foi perfeito! Se eu soubesse que seria assim... – deixou a frase no ar, mas soube que ele entendeu, ao vê-lo rir e fazer uma carinha marota.

- Sua malandrinha... – ele bronqueou, de leve, e a beijou com mais intensidade. Ela retribuiu e o encorajou. Sim, não havia outro lugar em que gostaria de estar naquele momento...

O celular de Shaoran tocou. Estavam tão concentrados neles mesmos que nem escutaram as primeiras vezes. Mas o aparelho insistia...

- Deixa tocar... – pediu Shaoran, entre os beijos e as carícias...

O telefone tocou tanto que caiu a ligação. Mas logo ele recomeçou... então Sakura disse:

- Querido... é melhor atender... vai ver, é importante...

Um pouco contrariado, ele atendeu. Falou alguns instantes e depois desligou. Pelo cenho franzido dele, ela soube que era importante...

- O que foi?

- Bem... Ylang acordou... – ele se levantou e começou a vestir-se – mas, aparentemente, ela se recusa a falar em japonês... e pediram para que eu fosse lá.

- Mas... – Sakura ficou preocupada – ela estava... quero dizer... e se ela tentar te machucar?

- Não se preocupe, querida. – ele terminou de abotoar a camisa e começou a colocar a gravata – ela está no hospital e há policiais por todo o lado... ai, que droga! Colocar gravata é um saco!

- Deixa eu ver. – ela se ajoelhou na cama e ajeitou a gravata enquanto falava – Mas... eu não sei... essa mulher... eu tenho muito medo dela... ela quase me...

- Esqueça isso! – ele agarrou os ombros nus da moça e a abraçou – eu quero você esqueça tudo que aconteceu. Está tudo bem e estamos juntos... – ele a beijou, com doçura – Agora... é melhor você se vestir... vou levá-la para casa antes de ir ao hospital...

Ele admirou o corpo nu dela, iluminado pela parca luz do luar e falou, com voz rouca...

- Sim... é melhor você se vestir... antes que eu perca o controle e não queria fazer mais nada esta noite... a não ser estar com você...

'

Assim que Sakura entrou no prédio, o zelador veio correndo atrás dela:

- Ah, Srta. Kinomoto... finalmente! Sua prima e a Srta. Li estavam lhe esperando...

- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?? – Sakura indagou, preocupada.

- Não... quero dizer, suas amigas estão preocupadas... Parece que já saiu há muito tempo, senhorita... – o Sr. Futika parecia estar querendo arrancar alguma coisa... aquele homem, certamente, era a pessoa mais curiosa que já vira na vida.

- Tudo bem... já estou subindo... obrigada por me avisar, Sr. Futika.

Ela entrou pelo elevador, antes que fosse bombardeada com mais perguntas daquele homem curioso. A subida parecia demorar horas, mas ela desejou que tivesse demorado mais um pouco ao ver Meiling e Tomoyo de prontidão, no corredor...

- Sakura?? Que história é essa de sair assim?? – Tomoyo perguntou, muito zangada – Nós ficamos preocupadas.

- Mas eu pensei que o Shaoran havia ligado para você, Meiling, quando me encontrou... – retrucou Sakura calmamente

- Mas você sabe há quanto tempo foi isso? A umas... duas horas atrás? Por onde você andou? – Meiling perguntou, chateada.

- Eu andei nas nuvens!!! – ela falou, rindo com doçura, andando até a porta de seu apartamento sem se importar com as amigas.

- O que? – Tomoyo perguntou, sem entender

- Não! Na verdade, eu fui até o céu, toquei as estrelas... – ela riu muito, parecendo até um pouquinho louca, abrindo a porta de sua casa – e depois, para completar, mergulhei até o fundo do oceano...

- Sakura... eu não estou entendendo... – Meiling falou, confusa, seguindo a moça – eu pensei.. eu pensei que você estava com o meu primo...

- E estava... sua bobinha...

Tomoyo fechou a porta e parou, encarando a prima com a boca entreaberta...

- Vocês... quero dizer... vocês não...

Meiling encarou Tomoyo e Sakura, antes de finalmente entender:

- Eu não acredito! Sakura... vocês dormiram juntos?

- Bem... sim! – ela exclamou, feliz, rodopiando e caindo sentada numa poltrona.

Tomoyo e Meiling correram até o sofá e sentaram-se, Tomoyo com cara de quem não acredita e Meiling com uma expressão de admiração total...

- Mas... como? – Perguntou Tomoyo, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Ora... Tomoyo... você sabe... – Sakura respondeu, bem-humorada – Quando duas pessoas que se amam...

- Ai... Sakura... não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes! – ela cortou, muito vermelha.

- Mas... tipo... esse tempo todo?! – perguntou Meiling, seus olhos brilhantes de admiração.

- Bom... não... nós conversamos antes. Ele me encontrou lá no hotel, onde nos conhecemos... ele me pediu desculpas... eu pretendia ser mais forte, mas não consegui... ele me pediu desculpas de maneira... tão... linda...

- Ai... esse meu primo... tem uma lábia! – falou Meiling, mas de uma maneira brincalhona arrancando risos até mesmo de Tomoyo – Bom... e como foi?

- Ai, Meiling! Isso é coisa que se pergunte?! É algo muito íntimo para ser discutido da mesma maneira com que se discute sobre um livro que se leu! – Tomoyo falou rapidamente, mais vermelha do que nunca, antes que a prima pudesse falar.

- Bom... a Tomoyo tem razão... foi algo que quero guardar como um tesouro dentro do meu coração – ela falou, lembrando-se daqueles momentos mágicos. Meiling soltou um muxoxo de contrariedade, mas ficou calada quando Sakura continuou – Mas posso garantir que foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida...

- Bem... o importante é que você, afinal, fez as pazes com ele. – Tomoyo falou, antes que Meiling pudesse insistir no assunto. Sorriu ao dizer – Estou muito feliz por vocês dois...

- Obrigada, Tomoyo! Não sabe o quanto seu apoio é importante para mim! – Sakura abraçou a prima – e obrigada a você também, Meiling! Se não fosse por você, creio que ainda estaríamos dando voltas no mesmo lugar.

- É verdade! O que vocês fariam sem mim! – ela falou, caindo em cima das duas e derrubando todo mundo no chão. Elas riram pra valer. Então Meiling disse – para comemorar, eu vou pedir uma pizza para a gente!

- Uma não, duas! – pediu Sakura, com a voz abafada, fazendo número com os dedos: no meio da confusão, uma almofada havia caído e estava tapando seu rosto – estou morta de fome.

- Certo!

Meiling pediu as pizzas e, enquanto esperavam, ficaram conversando e fazendo brincadeiras... as três estavam de excelente humor naquele dia: Meiling porque sabia que fora com sua ajuda que fizera Sakura feliz; Tomoyo porque Sakura estava sã e salva, mais feliz do que nunca havia visto; e Sakura... bem... vocês sabem porque...

As pizzas demoraram uma eternidade para chegar, mas elas nem notaram... elas estavam realmente felizes... Sakura pagou as pizzas e quando elas já estavam quase acabando, a campainha tocou. Sakura foi atender e viu que era Eriol e que, pelo visto, estava acabando de voltar do hospital... seu semblante estava muito sério... alguma coisa tinha acontecido...

- Eriol... o que foi? – perguntou Tomoyo, cautelosa.

- Vocês não vão acreditar nisso! – ele falou, despindo o paletó e pendurando no cabideiro – Ylang acordou, mas se recusava a falar uma palavra em japonês!

- Eu sei disso. – Sakura falou, calmamente – Eu estava com Shaoran quando ligaram do hospital.

Tomoyo deu uma risadinha e Meiling lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso. Eriol ficou sem entender, mas achou que era melhor contar todos os fatos:

- Bom... o Li chegou bem rapidamente... e foi levado até o quarto de Ylang... onde eu tentava acalmá-la. Ela parecia muito nervosa. Ela olhou para o Li de uma forma estranha... não é que o olhava de forma odiosa ou coisa assim, mas parecia haver... curiosidade em seu olhar. – ele olhou para as três moças, que o fitavam com intensidade - Li falou em chinês alguma coisa e ela retrucou, ainda muito nervosa. Então Li arregalou os olhos, obviamente muito espantado...

- Eriol, conta logo... para de fazer suspense! – Pediu Tomoyo, extremamente curiosa.

- Bem... – seu intuito era fazer uma pausa longa e dramática, mas resolveu se apressar ao ver o olhar assassino de Meiling - A Ylang perdeu a memória! É isso!

Houve um silêncio carregado na sala. A primeira se recuperar do choque foi Sakura, que simplesmente perguntou:

- O que você falou, Eriol?

- Isso que você ouviu, Sakura! – ele falou, muito sério – Ylang perdeu a memória e não se lembra de nada!

- Mas... vocês não acham que ela pode estar fingindo? – perguntou Meiling, desconfiada – Se ela é capaz de matar, eu acho que ela não tem escrúpulos!

- Bom... poderia até ser Meiling, mas eu já estava imaginando que ela poderia ter sofrido algum tipo de seqüela... – ele ajeitou os óculos, muito sério – Sabe... fizemos uma tomografia e eu constatei que, embora, ela não tivesse sofrido nada realmente grave, um dos hemisférios cerebrais havia sido danificado, provavelmente em um efeito...

- Eriol, acho que falo por todas nós quando peço que você pule o assunto chato e vá aos fatos que nos interessam! – cortou Tomoyo, recebendo total apoio de Sakura e Meiling

- Bom... – ele começou, olhando um pouco atravessado para a morena de olhos azuis – depois de conversar um pouco com ela, Li se convenceu que a moça realmente estava falando a verdade e depois confabulou comigo e com aquele inspetor... aquele tal de Iakito...

- Yukito! – corrigiram Sakura e Tomoyo, ao mesmo tempo, meio aborrecidas.

- Pois é... esse cara mesmo! Li perguntou o que ele deveria fazer e o inspetor me perguntou se era reversível a amnésia dela. Eu respondi que havia apenas uma chance remota da memória voltar, o que realmente é verdade. Então ele disse que o melhor a fazer era retirar a queixa contra ela.

- O que?! – perguntaram as três juntas, surpresas.

- Sabe... foi exatamente o que o Li perguntou. Aí o Yukito respondeu que era melhor assim, porque a moça já pagou por tudo o que fez e que também agora ela poderia recomeçar e, quem sabe, ser uma pessoa melhor.

- Duvido! – falou Meiling, torcendo o nariz.

- Mas é! Meiling, você ficaria assombrada em como a nossa mente é interessante! Eu não sou dessa área, mais já li diversas pesquisas sobre os mistérios...

- Eriol! Você está fugindo do assunto de novo! – reclamou Tomoyo, emburrada.

- Continuando... – ele lançou um olhar fulminante dessa vez para a moça e prosseguiu – o inspetor sugeriu que internássemos a moça numa casa de repouso por uns tempos... até porque ela está bem chocada. Então, veríamos como seria recuperação dela. Se ela apresentar algum sinal de melhora, era será processada, com certeza!

- Do jeito que ela é calculista, é bem capaz de se fingir de louca! – retrucou Meiling, azeda.

- Sabe, a Meiling tem razão. Como vocês vão saber que ela não está fingindo? – perguntou Tomoyo, um tanto preocupada.

- Bom... se vocês ao menos fingissem que se interessam pelos mistérios da mente humana, poderia tentar lhe explicar o porquê! – ele retrucou, um pouco arrogante.

- Eriol, sinto muito, mas não somos seus amigos ginecologistas com os quais você vai todos os domingo para o café Xpress conversar sobre os mais novos artigos da Science! – Tomoyo rolou os olhos

- Primeiro, eu sou obstetra... – Eriol cruzou os braços, emburrado também.

- Tanto faz!

- Não senhora! Há muita diferença entre obstetrícia e ginecologia...

- Gente! Vamos parar com esse monte de asneiras! Está até parecendo briguinha de casal! – interrompeu Sakura, calma.

- Será que eu devo chamar o juiz de paz para celebrar o casório desses dois?! – provocou Meiling, com os cantos da boca tremendo, num esforço inútil de segurar o riso.

Eriol e Tomoyo se calaram, mas continuaram a se olhar, emburrados. Sakura aproveitou para perguntar:

- Então... Ylang ficará numa casa de repouso mesmo? – vendo o rapaz confirmar com a cabeça, ela concluiu, com um sorriso triste no rosto – para falar a verdade, eu nunca quis que a Ylang fosse realmente presa... eu achava que ela tinha algum distúrbio em função de sua vida infeliz... acho que o aconteceu com ela, no final das contas, foi o melhor.

Eriol, Meiling e Tomoyo olharam com doçura para a moça, sendo que está última comentou:

- Você é realmente muito boazinha, Sakura!

Sakura foi poupada de responder aquele comentário que lhe causara embaraço pelo toque do interfone. Ela atendeu e, à medida que ia escutando, seu rosto se iluminava...

- Pode mandá-lo subir, sim! Obrigada!

- Hum... pela sua cara de felicidade... – começou Meiling, cheia de malícia.

- ... só pode ser o seu namorado! – completou Tomoyo, dando uma risadinha.

- Namorado? – Eriol estranhou.

- Claro! Ele ainda não sabe! – ponderou Tomoyo, aparentemente muito feliz de saber algo que ele não sabia.

- Mas do que vocês estão falando? – Eriol perguntou, levemente irritado.

Meiling e Tomoyo deram risadinhas e a campainha tocou. Sakura correu para atender e, assim que viu Shaoran, se jogou nos braços do amado. Sem se importar com os outros, Sakura e Shaoran beijaram-se como se não se vissem há séculos. Interromperam a carícia por causa de risadinhas particularmente altas de Tomoyo e Meiling. Sakura havia se esquecido completamente que Eriol não sabia que eles estavam juntos. Ao notar o olhar espantado e admirado do rapaz, ela corou e escondeu o rosto no peito do namorado. Notando que a porta continuava aberta, Tomoyo fechou-a:

- Ei, vocês dois! Tomem cuidado. Não dêem corda para possíveis escândalos.

- Tomoyo, não se preocupe tanto. – pediu Sakura, puxando a mão de Shaoran até o meio da sala e sentaram-se, lado a lado, no sofá. Ficaram todos se olhando por algum tempo, como se não soubessem exatamente o que falar. Eriol ainda meio chocado e Tomoyo segurando o riso. Meiling perguntou:

- E então? Hiiragizawa estava nos contando o que aconteceu e nós estamos absolutamente curiosas!

- Bem... Ylang perdeu a memória...

- Nós já sabemos! – a moça cortou, impaciente – Eu quero saber o que você e o inspetor decidiram sobre o destino daquela... bem... vocês sabem quem!

- Meiling, você é muito impaciente! – reclamou o primo, emburrado – Se me deixasse terminar...

- Peço que nos perdoe, mas é que estamos curiosas para saber o desfecho dessa história estranha. – Tomoyo desculpou-se, sentando ao lado do rapaz de cabelos negros – Eriol não terminou de contar o que aconteceu, afinal, e, também, você e Yukito devem ter decidido alguma coisa importante agora, enquanto Eriol vinha para cá!

- Ylang vai ser levada a Hong Kong, onde ficará numa casa de repouso. Terá acompanhamento médico e policial. Se a memória dela voltar, o que é muito pouco provável, ela será processada. Quanto aos outros, bom, Juta está morto. Creio que, assim, pagou pelos seus crimes. A senhora Kinmiye também ficará em observação, mas eu resolvi retirar a queixa contra ela.

- Foi o melhor que você fez, Shaoran. – Sakura falou, tocando o rosto dele com as mãos delicadas – Talvez o único crime que ela tenha cometido foi o de amar demais aquele homem horrível.

- Sakura, eu admiro muito a sua bondade. – falou Meiling, de repente, pensativa – se dependesse de mim, ela continuaria sendo mal-amada...

Os dois rapazes e as três moças ficaram conversando sobre o assunto, até que o celular de Tomoyo tocou...

- Nossa... mas já?! – ela falou, assim que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falou as primeiras palavras, olhando o relógio de pulso – me desculpe, mamãe... já estou indo para casa... não, estou de carro... sim... sim, estou... está, certo, mandarei um beijo para a Sakura... certo, já estou saindo daqui e não vou demorar... beijos...

- Nossa... já é tão tarde assim?? – Meiling falou, olhando no relógio de Tomoyo as horas assim que a moça terminou de falar no celular – tenho que ir dormir. Amanhã vamos ter as aulas pela manhã! Parece que ocorreram uns problemas com os horários dos professores lá da faculdade...

- Eu também preciso ir. – levantou-se Eriol, indo buscar o seu casaco – Amanhã eu tenho uma reunião com o pessoal lá da clínica e não posso me atrasar.

- Então, pessoal, até amanhã! – Despediu-se Sakura, abrindo a porta.

Nisso, como se tivessem ensaiado o movimento, Tomoyo, Meiling e Eriol se viraram para Shaoran, que os encarou, surpreso. Tomoyo começou a rir e Eriol abriu aquele sorriso enigmático de quem sabe mais que os outros. Meiling, como sempre, mais ousada, despediu-se do primo com uma piscadela e acrescentou, baixinho:

- Por favor, querido primo, não faça muito barulho... dá para escutar tudinho lá da minha casa...!

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse compreender o sentido total daquelas palavras, Meiling já tinha corrido para o seu apartamento e trancado a porta. Sakura ficou muito vermelha, olhando para a porta da frente com uma cara de quem não sabe se ri ou se fica com raiva. Tomoyo, que estivera ocupada demais segurando o riso, finalmente falou:

- É melhor a gente ir também, Eriol!

- Claro! – disse o rapaz, que continuava com aquele sorriso que Shaoran achava extremamente irritante.

- Er... está certo. E, Tomoyo, mande lembranças à tia Sonomi!

A prima, que já estava a meio caminho do elevador, parou de repente e deu meia volta, esbarrando em Eriol que vinha logo atrás. O rapaz teve que segurá-la pelos ombros para não deixá-la cair... um pouco embaraçada, Tomoyo falou: - Nossa... eu esqueci completamente de lhe dizer, Sakura! Lembra quando a minha mãe me chamou pelo telefone hoje mais cedo? – a moça fez sim com a cabeça e Tomoyo concluiu - É que o vovô passou mal hoje.

- Você está se referindo ao NOSSO avô? – perguntou Sakura, referindo-se ao senhor que mal conhecia: ele fora completamente contra o casamento de sua mãe de seu pai e nunca tentara restabelecer contato.

- Sim, mas não foi nada grave. Ele teve uma dificuldade respiratória. Mamãe está um pouco preocupada, mas ele é um homem muito teimoso e se recusa a ir ao médico. Diz que está bem.

- Mas se ele acha que está tudo bem...

- É, né? Creio que não devemos nos preocupar, mas mamãe pediu que eu lhe contasse... agora, eu preciso ir mesmo, senão minha mãe vem pessoalmente me buscar. – Tomoyo sorriu, marota – Só espero que vocês dois tenham juízo!

- Não demore muito, Li! – Eriol falou, com a voz calma, mas seus olhos brilhavam – Não dê motivos para aquele zelador fazer jus a sua fama de fofoqueiro.

- Dá para vocês irem logo, antes que eu e Shaoran tenhamos algum problema de falta de sangue no corpo e excesso na cabeça?! – perguntou Sakura, praticamente empurrando os dois porta afora.

Eles riram e finalmente foram em direção ao elevador, porém, antes de Sakura fechar a porta, ainda pôde ouvir a pergunta de Eriol:

- Tomoyo, como você sabe que eu e meus amigos vamos à cafeteria aos domingos?

Rindo, Sakura finalmente fechou a porta. Sentiu Shaoran abraçá-la por trás e fechou os olhos, querendo apenas curtir aquele momento. Após um momento, ele perguntou:

- Afinal, o que você andou contando para aqueles três?

- Nada que eles não descobririam sozinhos, mas contei a Tomoyo e a Meiling que... bem... você sabe...

- Isso explica muita coisa... – Shaoran concluiu, pensando em Meiling – Mas... como elas reagiram?

- Bem... Meiling ficou muito admirada e Tomoyo ficou feliz, embora ache que, no fundo, ela ainda está um pouco preocupada...

Ficaram e silêncio algum tempo, um curtindo a presença do outro, embora o rapaz sentisse que aquela vozinha incômoda dentro de seu coração se tornara um pouco mais alta. Disposto a ignorá-la, ele falou:

- Sakura apesar das brincadeiras, creio que Hiiragizawa tem razão. Não vou me demorar, embora minha vontade seja de ficar a noite inteira com você.

- Tem certeza? – Sakura perguntou, fazendo beicinho. Shaoran riu

- Tenho, meu amor. Amanhã, eu darei um jeito de ficar com você. Aliás, quero muito lhe mostrar um lugar.

- Que lugar?

- Será uma surpresa. Amanhã, pela tarde, eu vou lhe mostrar... prometo.

- Mas acontece que tem um probleminha. É que eu marquei com a Meiling e com a Tomoyo de irmos ao shopping pela tarde, amanhã.

- E não tem como você desmarcar? – perguntou o rapaz, um pouco chateado.

- Me desculpe, querido. Mas acontece que não dá mais para adiar...

- Adiar? Adiar por quê? Vocês já haviam combinado isso antes?

- Não exatamente. É que a Yuki e o Hen irão se casar no próximo final de semana... por acaso você não foi convidado?

- Nossa! É verdade! – Shaoran bateu com a mão na testa – Me esqueci completamente!

- Acho que com essa confusão da receita roubada você deve ter esquecido mesmo. Eu só me lembrei domingo e ainda não comprei um presente. Por isso, vou sair com as garotas.

- Pior que eu também ainda não comprei... – ele colocou a mão não queixo, pensativo – Hum... já que você vai sair amanhã...

- Ah, nem pense em pedir para mim! – ela levantou as mãos, negando com a cabeça – Eu sou muitíssimo indecisa, nem sei o que vou dar!

- Poxa... você não vai comprar para mim? – apesar do beicinho, ela não cedeu e ele se redeu. – Ok, ok... já sei! Vou pedir para a Meiling comprar para mim, já que ela vai sair com vocês!

- Espertinho! Se bem que eu poderia chamar isso de preguiça! – comentou Sakura, sarcástica.

-Ora, querida, imagine... eu só acho que mulheres têm mais jeito com essa coisa de presentes! – ela rolou os olhos e ele a abraçou – Eu só quero que você me prometa que oito horas, amanhã, estará na portaria do prédio, me esperando.

- Tudo bem... mas para que o mistério?

- Você vai ver.

- Mas é sobre o lugar que você quer me mostrar?

- Não vou dizer, porque você não quis comprar o meu presente! Mas amanhã você vai saber... – ele se aproximou um pouco mais e a beijou. Então se encaminhou até a porta e a abriu – Até amanhã, minha flor. Sonhe com os anjos... e comigo!

Ela lhe sorriu lindamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e saiu. Suspirando, Sakura fechou e trancou a porta, murmurando:

- E como deixaria de sonhar com você?

'

- Que tal este conjunto de panelas de alumínio?

- Ai, não, Meiling! Isso é tão comum. Creio que eu deveria dar algo mais original para eles.

- Que seja, Sakura, mas você podia se decidir mais depressa?!

Aquela já a décima loja do terceiro shopping que elas visitavam. Tomoyo reclamava que seu salto estava para quebrar e Meiling estava para cair de sono, mas Sakura não sabia o que comprar para Hen e Yuki. Meiling, mais prática, havia comprado o primeiro conjunto de chá que havia visto na primeira loja, porém a jovem de olhos verdes queria escolher bem.

- Eu não sei por que você está tão indecisa. É só um presente de casamento. Eles provavelmente escreverão um cartão de agradecimento, jogarão tudo dentro de uma caixa, colocarão num armário no sótão e esquecerão que eles existem!

- Não creio que eles farão isso, Meiling! – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha para a amiga – um presente de casamento é algo muito especial. Ou você não pensa assim?

- Creio que, para mim, tanto faz! – a moça deu com os ombros

- Está certo! Então, no seu casamento, eu irei lhe dar uma caixa de lencinhos, está bem?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Meiling retrucou, depressa – Eu acho que, quando eu me casar, a minha felicidade vai ser tão grande que nem vou ligar muito para os presentes! A única coisa em que vou saber é que, naquele momento, eu serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo, porque me casarei com a pessoa que amo... – Meiling ficou elevada para alguns segundos, perdida em seus próprios sonhos, até que "acordou" e perguntou um pouco insegura – Mas você não vai me dar uma caixa de lencinhos, vai? Eu já tenho muitos!

Mas Sakura não estava mais ouvindo... aquilo que Meiling dissera atingira-lhe em cheio, direto no coração. Casar... qual seria a sensação? Todos lhe diziam que aquela era a maior realização de uma mulher... ainda mais casar-se com alguém que realmente amasse... casar com...? Não! Tinha que tirar logo aquilo da cabeça... jamais poderia ser casar com ele. E ela sabia muito bem daquilo! Quando aceitara se envolver com ele, sabia que não poderia, nunca, por causa da condição dele, terem um envolvimento mais sério... portanto, era melhor tirar mesmo aquelas idéias da cabeça!

- Sakura, venha ver o que eu encontrei! – chamou Tomoyo, que estivera o tempo todo do outro lado da prateleira e não ouvira a conversa.

Sacudindo delicadamente a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos ruins, ela foi até aonde a prima, acompanhada por Meiling, que também não havia percebido nada.

- Sakura, que tal este conjunto de taças? Veja, elas não são comuns e são bem bonitas. E o melhor de tudo é que estão a um preço bem acessível.

- É... você tem razão. – Sakura falou, satisfeita, pegando uma taça de vinho para olhar melhor. Era em vidro, mas tinha um acabamento colorido, em vermelho e azul... muito bonitas – era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Obrigada, Tomoyo

- De nada, priminha! Agora vamos pagar logo isso, antes que meu salto quebre de vez!

As garotas pagaram e saíram da loja. Meiling deu enorme bocejo, antes de falar:

- Ai, nossa! Como estou com fome! Mas bem que dava para a gente dar uma passada lá no Café Xpress para comermos um lanchinho...

- Espere aí... que horas são, Tomoyo?

- Hum... sete da noite, por que?

Sakura deu um gritinho, que assustou as garotas.

- Ai, não... eu marquei de encontrar com o Shaoran às oito!

- Tá, tudo bem... mas por que o escândalo? – perguntou Meiling, indiferente.

Sakura olhou feio para ela

- Olha só como eu estou: toda desarrumada com cara de quem acabou de correr uma maratona... certamente você não espera que eu vá me encontrar com o meu namorado assim, né?

- Mas se você não tivesse feito a gente rodar tanto atrás do "presente perfeito", já estaríamos em casa há muito tempo...

- Bem... que horas o Li ficou de se encontrar com você, Sakura?

- Oito horas, em frente ao prédio... ele me disse que vai me levar a um lugar especial... estou super curiosa!

- Mas... espera aí... e onde está toda aquela convicção que vocês tinham de não revelarem a ninguém o romance do vocês?

- Ah, se eu fosse você, Tomoyo, não me preocuparia tanto assim. – Falou Meiling, distraída por umas roupas que olhava numa vitrine próxima – Ele só vai mostrar pra Sakura o apartamento novo dele. – estranhando o silêncio que se seguira ao seu comentário ela finalmente olhou para as amigas que lhe olhavam com indignação – Que foi?

- Você estragou a surpresa, Meiling! Foi isso que aconteceu! – falou Tomoyo, no mínimo, revoltada.

- Eu sei que você está zangada comigo por eu ter feito vocês andarem tanto, mas não precisava fazer isso!

- O quê? – a coitada da Meiling só agora entendia o que acontecera e então se desculpou, parecendo mortalmente arrependida – Ai, Sakura... eu sinto muito! Eu estava tão distraída e, também, um pouco chateada.

Ainda a olhando um pouco amuada, Sakura se pôs a pensar, enquanto Tomoyo brigava com Meiling. Um apartamento... que ele queria lhe mostrar, mas que jamais poderia lhe oferecer como um lar... não enquanto a maldita pérola fosse não encontrada ou enquanto ele não tivesse coragem de desafiar o clã... e então, uma vozinha maldosa lhe perguntou, no fundo de sua cabeça...

"_E se ele não a amasse a ponto de renunciar tudo?"._

Ela certamente o amava... e de repente, Sakura sentiu alguma coisa espalhar-se pelo seu sangue... era uma sensação muito ruim... era como se fel e veneno corressem em suas veias... e sentiu-se insegura... e sentiu-se em dúvida...

- Sakura, o que você faz parada aí? Não era você que tava com pressa?

Ao chamado da amiga, despertou e as sensações, rápidas, como vieram, também se foram, deixando um terrível vazio dentro de si e uma terrível certeza de que algo ruim ia acontecer...

'

Às oito horas em ponto, Shaoran apareceu na portaria do prédio da namorada e não se surpreendeu ao constatar que ela estava atrasada e logo se conformou em esperar. Sabia muito bem que Sakura gostava de se atrasar. Já estava se perguntando se deveria comprar um relógio para ela já programado para ficar, no mínimo, 15 minutos adiantado, quando ouviu uma batidinha no vidro. Deparou-se com a cara de um homem de expressão curiosa e, embora nunca o tivesse visto na vida, soube logo quem era...

-Boa noite, senhor! – foi cumprimentando o homem, assim que Shaoran baixou o vidro – Eu sou o zelador do prédio, Futika Genrou... é que aqui o estacionamento é proibido. O guarda já está olhando de cara feia para o senhor...

- Ah, me desculpe... eu realmente sinto muito... não era para eu estar aqui mesmo, mas a pessoa que estou esperando está... hum... um pouco atrasada.

- O senhor e o primo da jovem Srta. Li, não é? – perguntou Futika de supetão

- Sim, sou!

- E também é o chefe da Srta. Kinomoto?

- Sou... – Respondeu Shaoran, na defensiva, começando a ficar a nervoso – Na verdade, estou esperando a Srta. Kinomoto... surgiu um problema que precisa ser resolvido urgentemente com os meus sócios... coisas da empresa.

Ele se arrependeu na hora de ter dito aquelas coisas impensadas, mas aquele homem a sua frente... sabia que o zelador não era uma pessoa má, mas era extremamente curioso e muito fofoqueiro...

O sr. Futika não disse nada, mas levou a mão ao boné em guisa de agradecimento e entrou no saguão do prédio outra vez. Shaoran acompanhou o homem com o olhar e viu eleo viu parar perto da porta do elevador. Quando esta se abriu, a linda figura de sua namorada surgiu, parecendo apressada. O Sr. Futika parou para cumprimentá-la e parecia estar fazendo perguntas. O rapaz observou o semblante da namorada ir ficando levemente irritado. Por fim, ela o cumprimentou outra vez e começou a correr em sua direção e...

PAF! Ela deu de cara com o vidro da porta! Só não caiu porque um senhor que passava ali perto a segurou pelos ombros. Muito envergonhada ela agradeceu ao senhor e correu para o carro, onde encontrou um Shaoran extremamente risonho sentado no banco do motorista...

- Nem se atreva a rir! – ela foi avisando, sentando-se a seu lado e fechando a porta com força, levando a mão à testa logo em seguida – Droga! Às vezes eu esqueço completamente dessa porta de vidro...

- Quer dizer que não é a primeira vez? – perguntou o rapaz, sério, mas com os olhos brilhantes.

- Não... é a terceira! – ouviu uma risadinha baixa do namorado e voltou-se para ele, um pouco irritada e extremamente vermelha - Ei! Todo mundo pode cometer enganos!

- Claro! – falou Shaoran, sarcástico, ligando o carro e começando a dirigir – é muito comum alguém bater com a cara na porta de vidro do prédio... sabe, Sakura, acho que você está precisando voltar a usar aqueles óculos horríveis que você usava antes!

- Não enche, Shaoran! – ela olhava diretamente para frente, aparentemente muito interessada em um outdoor – E, pra completar, aquele terrível senhor Futika me parou e fez perguntas, pode crer nisso? Perguntou se eu ia sair com você! Ele é mesmo muito curioso... ou... sei lá...

Sakura continuou a falar sobre a curiosidade do zelador, mas Shaoran nem ouvia... Começava a ficar extremamente preocupado com a reputação de sua querida Sakura... se as pessoas descobrissem que eles dois namoravam... bem, certamente não iriam compreender... era terrível só de pensar que a sua flor poderia ser rotulada como...

- Bom... deixa isso pra lá! – Sakura falou, um pouco mais alto que antes, cortando subitamente os pensamentos de Shaoran, e sorriu para ele – então... falta muito para chegarmos no... lugar misterioso?

- Não... só mais alguns minutos, Srta. Impaciente! – ele zombou, sorrindo de volta. Pararam em um sinal e então, de modo intenso, Shaoran fitou a namorada, como se quisesse gravar cada traço de seu rosto... – Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo, sabia?

- Eu... er... obrigada! – Sussurrou a moça de volta, embaraçada, presa ao olhar hipnótico dele.

- Sabe que jamais faria nada para prejudicá-la... ou magoá-la, não é?

- Shaoran... por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – ela perguntou um pouco assustada, mas, diante do olhar suplicante dele, ela respondeu – É claro que eu sei! Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existe no mundo... pra mim...

Shaoran não retrucou, mas olhou para frente com determinação. O sinal abriu e eles avançaram, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra... Shaoran viu em sua mente a lembrança do Sr. Futika fazendo as perguntas e a vozinha em sua cabeça voltou a atormentá-lo...

'

- Então... o que achou? – Perguntou Shaoran, depois de limpar os lábios com um guardanapo.

- Ao que você se refere? Ao apartamento ou a comida? – perguntou Sakura, divertida, tomando o último gole da taça de vinho.

- Me refiro aos dois, naturalmente. – ele respondeu, animado também, porém acrescentou – embora ficarei bem mais interessado em ver você elogiar minha incrível melhora culinária!

A moça riu, com prazer: estava se divertindo muito. Embora prevenida pelo que Meiling havia dito, ela não pode deixar de se surpreender com o belo apartamento de cobertura de um dos edifícios residenciais mais chiques de Tóquio. A decoração era linda, muito diferente do que esperava encontrar em um apartamento masculino solteiro... adorara tudo, desde as cores suaves e relaxantes das paredes aos móveis clássicos e requintados. Era perfeito. Ele lhe dissera que tentara não dar ao lugar um ar "um cara solteiro mora aqui" e recebera muita ajuda de Meiling, embora Sakura não precisasse que lhe dissesse esse fato: era fácil ver o dedo da prima no sofá vermelho e nas cortinas de tom dourado suave.

Depois de apresentar todos os cômodos da casa (inclusive um banheiro todo roxo, que Shaoran dissera ter sido uma vingança de Meiling por um fato que, no momento, ele não se lembrava), ele a surpreendera dizendo que ele mesmo iria preparar uma macarronada. Colocando um cd de música bem calma, ele se encaminhou até pequena cozinha, recusando terminantemente a ajuda de Sakura até travar uma luta furiosa com o abridor de latas. Rindo muito, Sakura ajudou-o a limpar a sujeira (ele havia derramado molho de tomate pelo chão inteiro) e lhe deu umas "dicas" de como o macarrão ficava mais bem cozido, como descascar os tomates, temperar o molho...

- Bem... tirando a parte em que eu fiz 75 do trabalho... você melhorou um pouquinho! Pelo menos agora você sabe como abrir latas!

- Muito engraçado, senhorita! – ele respondeu, se empertigando inteiro e fitando-a com um olharzinho superior, embora seus olhos brilhassem – Eu sou um cozinheiro de primeira, é você quem não sabia. Eu já sabia de tudo o que você me disse... só não queria tirar a sua diversão...

A moça riu alto, chorando mesmo de tanto rir, enquanto enchia a sua taça mais uma vez com o excelente vinho. Ele continuou:

- E você não sabe, como disse aquele cientista uma vez, que o trabalho é 25 transpiração e 75 inspiração?

- Acho que não era bem essa porcentagem, mas não vou discutir com você. Se você diz que é assim...

Ela se levantou da pequena mesa circular, levando os pratos e encaminhou-se até a pia. Ela acompanhava a música do stereo, cantando baixinho, enquanto lavava os pratos. Ele acompanhava seus movimentos, com um ar que poderia até ser meio sonso, mas com indiscutível admiração. Sem medir realmente as palavras, ele confessou:

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? A porcentagem está errada... a minha inspiração, não só para o apartamento ou para a comida, é 100... a minha inspiração é você.

A moça sentiu o rosto corar e antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação, ele a abraçou pela cintura e a fez virar para ele. Sôfrego, como se nunca houvesse tivesse feito aquilo e finalmente tivera a coragem para fazê-lo, ele a beijou. Sakura ficou ali, totalmente arrebatada por ele, ainda segurando um dos pratos com uma mão e, com a outra, acariciava e despenteava os cabelos castanhos. Depois do que pareceram muitos séculos, eles se separaram e ele mergulhou seus olhos castanhos nos dela...

Não houve necessidade de mais nada. Havia mais naqueles olhares do que mil declarações apaixonadas...

'

Sakura sentiu que despertava de um sonho maravilhoso. A manhã já ia alta, devia ser, pelo menos, oito da manhã, mas ela não se importava muito. Em seu rosto, um sorriso se recusava a se desfazer. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que tivera com o seu Shaoran... depois que o prato finalmente escorregara de sua mão, eles se separaram e riram. Olhando-a com um convite claro no olhar, ele a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto, onde viveram, mais uma vez, momentos maravilhosos juntos... e muito tempo depois, quando a madrugada já ia solta pela noite, ele finalmente a levou para casa... e aqui seu sorriso vacilou um pouco: notara o olhar estranho que o porteiro do edifício do Shaoran lhe lançara e tivera uma nítida sensação ruim... se aquele homem já estava tirando conclusões, imagine então o que o zelador do seu prédio, o senhor Futika, iria pensar?! E, do jeito que era curioso e fofoqueiro, ele com certeza não iria lhe deixar em paz!!! Foi tão alarmante aquele pensamento que ela fizera uma loucura: telefonara para Tomoyo que, por sorte, estava em um hotel ali perto, pedindo para passar a noite com ela. Depois que uma Tomoyo sonolenta veio lhe buscar na recepção, elas subiram e dividiram o quarto, embora Sakura tenha insistido para ficar no sofá, pois a prima queria alugar um outro quarto para Sakura ficar mais confortável...

Sakura olhou para a cama e não estranhou ao ver a prima dormir a sono solto. Olhou com carinho para a prima que semprea ajudava de alguma forma. Ela se levantou, sentindo-se um pouco dolorida pela noite no sofá, tomou um banho, rabiscou um bilhete para Tomoyo e saiu. Distraidamente, caminhou até chegar em casa, já que não era muito longe. Passou pela portaria, meio distraída, sem dar atenção às perguntas curiosas do zelador. Subiu pelo elevador, passou por Meiling, que estava de saída, fazendo-se de surda em relação às insinuações dela. Entrou em casa e foi direto para a cama. Já não mais sorria. Em seu peito, o coração batia com antecipação, pressentindo algo ruim... era estranho em como não conseguia contrabalançar seus sentimentos. Deveria estar feliz, pois vivia um momento de extrema felicidade...

... mas algo no rosto de Shaoran a deixara preocupada:

- Por que estou me sentindo assim? – perguntou-se em voz alta, esperando, talvez, que alguém escondido no banheiro lhe respondesse.

Mas não havia ninguém.

'

- Vamos, Sakura! Você está nesse banheiro já faz mais de quinze minutos! Você ainda está 'fabricando' esse perfume? – chamou Meiling, pela milésima vez.

- Calma, é que eu não estou achando o meu Gabriela Sabatini! Ai, droga, tem uma mechinha aqui que sai do lugar o tempo todo! Vou ter que colocar mais fixador!

- Eu sinto muito Sakura, mas eu não estou sendo dramática em dizer que se a gente não sair agora, vamos chegar no final do casamento!

- Ta, ta! Já entendi! Vou usar um outro perfume aqui qualquer! – o telefone, em algum lugar lá da sala, começou a tocar – Meiling, atende lá e diz que eu estou ocupada e, se for o Shaoran, pede mais cinco minutos!

- Cinco minutos, sei...

Finalmente, o sábado chegara e parecia (pelo menos, para Sakura) que estava passando muito depressa. A moça, juntamente com Meiling e com uma ajudinha da Tomoyo, tinha passado o dia todo se arrumando, fazendo unhas e o cabelo, tudo para estar perfeita no casamento de Hen e Yuki. Como Shaoran havia recebido uma senha extra para acompanhante, decidira levar Meiling que, sendo sua prima, não levantaria suspeitas.

A moça chinesa estava linda em um vestido vermelho e dourado, moldando suas curvas e realçando a pele perfeita. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça, mas uma grande mecha lhe caía pelas costas. A maquiagem ressaltava o olhar impaciente. Bateu na porta do banheiro e disse:

- Xiao Lang manda dizer que se ele não te amasse tanto, já teria ido embora – Sakura soltou uma risadinha, lá de dentro e a chinesa completou – E se eu não soubesse que ele é capaz de me deserdar e me matar, eu já teria batido em você!

A porta do banheiro se abriu uma Sakura extremamente elegante e risonha saiu de lá.

- Ora... você não bateria em mim. Estou arrumada demais para brigar e, mesmo que brigássemos, teríamos que nos arrumar de novo e aí, me amando ou não, Shaoran iria sem nós!

Meiling revirou os olhos:

- Nem pense nisso! Vamos, pegue logo sua bolsa e nem pense em parar para olhar-se no espelho! Você está linda!

E ela estava falando a verdade. O vestido de Sakura era de um tecido negro que lembrava veludo, salpicado por pequenos "strass" agrupados na região do busto e da calda. Usava brincos longos de brilhantes, uma maquiagem leve e um penteado sofisticado. Estava tão perfeita que, ao passar pelo corredor e pela portaria, várias pessoas quase quebraram o pescoço para contemplá-la melhor.

E quando entrou no carro, onde Shaoran as esperava, com um sermão sobre responsabilidade e compromisso, ele simplesmente ficou mudo por dois minutos inteiros, apenas contemplando aquela linda mulher que ele tinha sorte de ter como namorada.

- Xiao Lang, você é tão eloqüente com as palavras! – Meiling, claro, tinha que tirar sarro do primo – Agora, por favor, feche a boca antes que entre algum mosquito!

- Você está... linda! – ele elogiou, sem tirar os olhos dela, ainda muito impressionado.

Sakura ficou vermelha e perdeu-se no olhar dele. Ele também estava muito elegante em sua roupa formal e, de alguma forma, conseguira domar o cabelo. Depois de pedir ao motorista que se dirigisse a igreja, Meiling comentou, com cara de inocente:

- Vocês sabiam que quando se está apaixonado, o cérebro libera uma substâncias que deixa a pessoa agindo como um idiota? Pois é, vi isso no Discovery Channel, foi comprovado cientificamente, mas, olhando, para vocês dois, quem precisa de confirmação científica?!

- Obrigado pela informação, Meiling – Murmurou Shaoran, olhando feio para a prima, que ria.

Seguiram o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Felizmente a igreja não era muito longe, de modo que logo chegaram ao destino. Vendo que Meiling olhava com curiosidade para a construção, Sakura comentou:

- A família do Hen na é daqui e, ainda por cima, católica, por isso o casamento será realizado numa igreja, mas a Yuki me disse que haverá uma cerimônia menor, só para família, num templo. De minha parte estou louca para ver. Só assisti casamentos ocidentais pela TV.

Meiling concordou brevemente e desceu do carro, ajudada pelo primo. Shaoran estendeu a mão para Sakura e, quando a tocou, sentiu aquele maravilhoso estremecimento percorrer pelo corpo. Alguns fotógrafos os viram e começaram a tirar fotos. Shaoran, tão acostumado com os Paparazzi , assumiu a normal pose defensiva e apressou Meiling e Sakura a entrarem na igreja. Hen já estava lá, parecendo ansioso e nervoso, mas não deixou de sorrir para Sakura, que se sentou do lado direito da igreja. Shaoran e Meiling se sentaram na mesma fileira que ela, só que no lado esquerdo. A jovem chinesa olhava tudo com admiração, já que nunca estivera em uma igreja antes. Após conversar cordialmente com uma senhora que estava a seu lado, Shaoran arriscou um olhar para a sua amada.

Lá estava ela, rindo e conversando com um rapaz da mesma idade dela. Ciumento como era, não deixou de franzir o cenho, mas logo disse a si mesmo que Sakura o amava da mesma forma que ele a amava... e aquele amor era à prova de qualquer coisa.

Nesse instante, ele ouviu os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial e se levantou. Gloriosa, toda vestida de branco e radiante, estava Yuki, andando a meio passo, sorrindo lindamente por trás do véu vaporoso. Quando ela passou pela fileira deles, seu olhar sem querer foi de encontro a Sakura, que olhava a noiva fascinada. Quando Yuki estendeu a mão trêmula para o noivo, uma lágrima solitária de emoção desceu pelo rosto da moça... e aquela visão atingiu Shaoran em cheio. Aquela visão maravilhosa de sua flor lhe trouxe uma terrível certeza:

Ele jamais poderia lhe proporcionar aquilo... a felicidade de lhe oferecer uma aliança, um nome e um lar...

- Xiao Lang, você está bem? - perguntou Meiling, de repente, sentada ao seu lado. Nem havia reparado que haviam se sentado há mais de cinco minutos – está pálido... você está se sentindo bem?

- Não... não é nada! – conseguiu responder

Mas não estava bem. Em sua mente, estava instalado o caos. Finalmente, ele enxergava com clareza o que simplesmente tentara ignorar desde o momento em que se envolvera com Sakura: não poderia casar-se com ela!

Por causa da maldita tradição da família, ele não poderia construir uma família com a mulher que mais amava no mundo. Justamente por estar tão atrelado ao valor que o clã dava para as aparências, agira daquela maneira precipitada, jogando sua pérola fora. Na época, não lhe pareceu grande coisa, para ele não havia problema em ficar solteiro para o resto da vida. A família inteira o condenou por ter perdido o enlace vantajoso, sem se importar com os seus sentimentos, fazendo-se de surda quando ele tentava dizer a verdade. E o destino, que não se importa em pregar peças, fez com que ele conhecesse o amor verdadeiro... somente para provocá-lo e puni-lo!

- O que posso fazer? – murmurou para si mesmo, em desespero, procurando alguma solução que não vinha.

- O que você perguntou? – Meiling interrogou, começando a achar que o primo estava mais estranho que o normal.

- Não... Nada.

Naquele momento, Hen e Yuki trocaram as alianças, a moça repetia as palavras sagradas, com voz trêmula de emoção. Como um toque final de crueldade, em sua mente não era Yuki e Hen que estavam ajoelhados no altar, mas sim Sakura e ele... os olhos dela marejados de lágrimas, mirando-o e prometendo amor eterno...

"Eu te amo, Shaoran."

'

A música da marcha nupcial final explodiu em seus ouvidos. A cerimônia havia chegado ao fim. As pessoas ao seu redor gritavam votos de felicidades, mas tudo que ele captava era um borrão de cores e sons indistintos. Como uma marionete, ele foi empurrado para fora da igreja. O que fazer agora?

Entre a chuva de arroz e a multidão, ele conseguiu divisar os rostos de Meiling e Sakura, certamente procurando por ele... e ele entendeu que não conseguiria enfrentar aquilo... não conseguiria olhar nos olhos dela. Ele correu, virou a esquina veloz. Seu celular tocou. Era Meiling, perguntando por ele. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer para ela e disse que o carro ficaria a disposição delas. Shaoran chamou um táxi. Dentro do veículo, ele pôs as duas mãos na cabeça. Tudo ainda estava muito confuso. O motorista, depois de esperar alguns minutos, perguntou, com irritação:

- Ei, cara! Isso aqui não é banco de praça não! Vai me dizer pra onde vai ou tá difícil?

A voz ríspida do homem pareceu despertá-lo de um transe e, pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado na igreja, ele pensou com um pouco de clareza. Alguns instantes depois, ele pareceu decidir-se:

- Para o aeroporto internacional!

* * *

Cherry (finalmente acordando): Ai... que dor de cabeça... não sabia que vida de autora de fics era tão problemática... se estão lendo isso, é porque já terminaram de ler a fic, e com certeza, estão sentindo o espírito assassino que mora em cada um de nós despertar novamente em vocês, ante este final sem noção que eu dei a este capítulo... por isso sinto a urgência de esclarecer algumas coisas... e adiantar outras...

Calma! O Shaoran não fugiu e deixou a Sakura abandonada a mercê dos bandidos! Ele simplesmente precisava de paz espiritual para pensar no que fazer agora... e foi para um lugar em que ele pudesse encontrar essas paz... vcs conseguem pensar em alguns lugar assim?

Bom... agora esclarecendo uma coisinha, antes que vcs me chamem de tonta ou coisa pior: eu **sei** que no Japão, os costumes são bem diferentes dos daqui (os convidados dão dinheiro para os noivos, que retornam esse dinheiro em forma de presente para os mesmo... a minha querida Revisora me informou sobre isso), mas devo lembra-los que, como a família do rapaz seguia os nossos costumes, o casamento foi feito à moda ocidental... e isso, pois mais estranho que pareça, também incluía a maneira como os presentes foram entregues...

Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews (**Anaisa, Andréia, Pety, Miaka, Miki H, Maísa, Analu, Yuri Sawamura, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Killera, KAru, Agathabell Black, CG- Lp 4 Ever, Miaka Hiiragizawa, MeRRy-aNNe, RubbyMoon, Beatriz, Musette Fujiwara, Aninha, daniyumi e Lud**), a todos que leram a fic, mas não mandaram reviews e também a minha querida Revisora, Yoruki Hiiragizawa, que teve a paciência de corrigir os meus errinhos gramaticais para que vocês não ficassem achando que eu sou lerda ou algo do tipo...

Bom... afora isso, é só. Tudo o que posso dizer é que vou tentar digitar (isso mesmo! Digitar! o cap 19 tá quase todo pronto, escrito num caderno) o mais rápido que eu posso o próximo capítulo, para não levantar a ira de vcs outras vez... escrevam reviews, lembrem-se, elas são meu combustível, reclamem, xiguem, elogiem e critiquem, mas, por favor, escrevam...

Até a próxima!!!!!

**Cherryhi**


	26. 19 O destino da pérola

**Oi, gente!!!!**

**Desculpem a demora, embora eu ache que foi bem menos que da última vez (dois anos, eu sei, não precisam jogar na minha cara!)**

**Cá estou eu, depois de alguns dias de trabalho intenso de digitação, muito brainstorm, revisão pra cá e "muda isso, tira aquilo" pra lá, mas finalmente terminei esse cap, que na verdade, junto com o 18, era para ser um só, mas no fim das contas foi melhor eu ter feito essa divisão, pois assim tomei a liberdade de me expandir e voar bastante em umas cenas (uma das minhas favoritas a da Naoko... mas ei! Eu estou contando as coisas antes de vocês lerem! Que falta de educação a minha... ahahah! ¬¬")**

**Queria, antes de tudo agradecer e dedicar este cap. a minha amiga Yoruki Hiiragizawa que me agüentou horas à fio naquele Messenger, me dando dicas, corrigindo meus erros gramaticais e lendo as doidices que eu fico falando por lá... e para minha miguxinha MeRRy aNNe, que ficava me ameaçando vir na minha casa pessoalmente e me matar, caso eu demorasse muito a escrever, mas que tal coisa me serviu muito de incentivo... Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo às duas!**

**Agora, sem mais delongas (talvez só o disclaimer), o cap. 19 para vcs!!**

todos os leitores desviam sua atenção da autora para ler o disclaimer

**só para informar: CCS e seus personagens, "Harry potter", "Fortaleza Digital", Lost e "gas panic" – música do Oásis – não me pertencem... só peguei emprestado...**

quando os leitores voltam sua atenção à autora, nada mais restava a não ser uma trilha de fumacinha que seguia até sumir de vista. Espantados (e desconfiados), os leitores se perguntam o porquê daquela fuga...

Cap 19 – **O destino da pérola**

**Escrito por:** Cherry hi

**Revisado por: **Yoruki hiiragizawa

'

Sakura não conseguia relaxar. Depois que Meiling lhe dissera que Shaoran estava estranho na igreja e que surgira algo urgente para fazê-lo sumir daquela maneira, sentia uma inquietação no coração que não parava de crescer. Estava muito preocupada e, embora a jovem chinesa lhe dissesse que provavelmente não era nada; que talvez ele tivesse comido alguma coisa suspeita ou algo assim, Sakura tinha a forte impressão de que não era alguma coisa física...

- Sakura?

A moça virou-se e deparou-se com Hen e Yuki. Forçou um sorriso e levantou-se da mesa onde estivera sentada.

- Parabéns! Foi um casamento lindo. Fiquei emocionada... espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos!

- Obrigado.

Eles olharam significantemente para Meiling, que também estava sentada ali, e Sakura tratou logo de fazer as apresentações:

- Está aqui é Li Meiling, convidada do Sr. Li.

- É um prazer conhecê-los! Meu primo pede desculpas por não estar aqui, infelizmente surgiu um problema inadiável. – falou a moça, surpreendendo Sakura com a inesperada sensibilidade – Mas ele esteve presente na cerimônia e manda seus cumprimentos.

Os noivos pareceram um pouco desapontados, mas agradeceram a Meiling e tiraram algumas fotos com as moças. Quando se afastaram, elas voltaram a se sentar. Um garçom trouxe um prato de iguarias e Meiling logo atacou, mas Sakura nem acabou com o coquetel de frutas.

- Relaxa, Sakura... não é nada – a chinesa observou a outra atentamente, sorriu e pegou na mão dela – Mas, se quiser, podemos ir embora daqui a pouco, se você não estiver se sentindo bem.

Sakura apertou a mão da amiga

- Obrigada, Meiling.

Quando a morena se virou para pedir uma taça de vinho, o sorriso de Sakura se desfez enquanto ela se perguntava baixinho:

- Onde você está, Shaoran?

'

Yelan Li estava sentada em um sofá no Grande Salão Vermelho. Já era tarde da noite e lá fora estava escuro, mas ela olhava para além das grandes janelas emolduradas por cortinas luxuosas, como se pudesse apreciar o jardim que lá existia. Era mais uma noite que passava sem dormir, pois o pouco descanso que tinha era interrompido por sonhos com ela...

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto cansado. Durante os dias, ela era a forte, imagem e exemplo da mulher perfeita; aquela que conseguia superar a dor e seguir adiante com a vida, apesar da tragédia. Porém, à noite, quando as sombras dominavam e a dor parecia se tornar duas vezes mais forte, ela ia para o Salão Vermelho e ali ficava, sozinha, chorando por sua doce Fenmei...

A porta do salão se abriu às suas costas e, pensando ser apenas um dos vigias fazendo a ronda noturna, nem se mexeu. A porta se fechou mais uma vez, porém Yelan sentia a presença de alguém. Determinada a não mostrar fraqueza, ela falou com sua voz mais firme:

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

- Mas eu não posso, minha mãe.

Surpresa, Yelan reconheceu a voz do filho e se virou. Shaoran estava ali, encostado na porta, parecendo muitíssimo cansado. Estranhou que ele estivesse vestido com roupas formais, apesar de abarrotadas, porém o mais estranho de tudo era o fato de ele estar ali, quando supostamente deveria estar no Japão. Muito confusa, ela perguntou:

- Filho, o que você está fazendo aqui em Hong Kong?

- Eu não sei direito. – foi a resposta sincera dele.

Ele avançou vagarosamente, olhando tudo atentamente como se nunca tivesse estado ali antes. Depois de um tempo, ele comentou:

- Ela gostava desse salão. Passava horas aqui, lendo um livro, apreciando o jardim... – Shaoran observou atentamente um vaso dourado, embora seu pensamento estivesse longe dele – Lembro-me que, quando fugia dos professores, ela se escondia atrás das cortinas... – fez-se um longo silêncio e, por fim, ele comentou, com a voz cheia de emoção – Talvez seja por isso que esse lugar me conecte tanto a ela...

- Eu também sinto isso, querido. – Yelan suspirou. Por algum motivo, não se importava em compartilhar sua dor com o filho mais novo – É por isso que venho aqui, quando a saudade aperta demais.

Shaoran sentou-se ao lado da mãe. E esta notou o quanto ele estava diferente. Seu filho sempre fora seguro de si e de suas decisões... contudo agora parecia desnorteado.

- Quando decidi vir para casa, eu queria falar com ela, desabafar e tirar dos ombros toda essa dúvida... eu acho que... que me esqueci... que ela havia... - suspirou ruidosamente e continuou com a voz trêmula – Morrido. Mesmo assim, eu vim para cá, porque sinto que, de alguma maneira, daqui ela pode me ouvir...

Yelan não disse nada, pois notara que, embora se dirigisse a ela, Shaoran já não mais notava a presença da mãe. Ela apenas escutava, como se fizesse parte da sala.

- Eu queria dizer a ela que, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu fui verdadeiramente feliz... vivi a felicidade que nós dois buscávamos, sonhávamos... a felicidade que ela não teve – ele fixamente para uma estante de livros, mas não via nada – E tudo porque ela me disse para eu me arriscar, para tentar.

Houve uma pausa. Yelan era incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, apenas olhava seu filho, como se pela primeira vez o visse como ele realmente era, sem aquela máscara de determinação.

- Eu a amo tanto... ela faz parte de mim e de quem eu sou. Quando eu a beijei pela primeira vez, entendi que ela era a razão pela qual vivi, porque por ela valia a pena passar por tudo o que passei. Mas... também fiquei com medo, porque sabia que por ela teria que pagar um preço terrível.

Mais uma vez ele parou. Parecia difícil até colocar para fora o que ia em seu pensamento...

- Só agora eu vejo o quão terríveis são as opções que tenho: Se eu me casar com ela, desonrarei todo o meu clã e isso afetará principalmente meus parentes mais próximos. Todos seriam humilhados e Sakura jamais seria aceita na família. Se continuarmos a ser somente amantes, um dia fatalmente todos descobrirão e jamais seríamos felizes.

Ele finalmente se calou. Após um longo momento, hesitante, Yelan propôs:

- E se... você... se separar da moça?

Ele a olhou como se tivesse acabado de perceber a presença da mulher e respondeu:

- Eu não sei se... conseguiria. Ela é tudo pra mim. Não entende?! Posso estar sendo egoísta, mamãe, mas eu só sou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, com ela... e eu mereço essa felicidade, não acha?!

Havia tanta dor na voz de Shaoran que Yelan estendeu a mão e tocou no filho. Ele se retesou por alguns instantes, mas relaxou, sentindo algum conforto com aquela demonstração de carinho. A mulher travava dentro de si uma batalha de pensamentos e sentimentos. Enfim, pareceu tomar uma decisão, pois havia um novo brilho em seu olhar quando falou:

- Xiao Lang, tem algo que quero lhe contar... algo que, talvez, deveria ter falado há muito tempo... mas eu tive medo que você não aceitasse... bem... o que eu fiz... e, talvez, você ainda não esteja pronto para escutar a verdade, mas, depois de ver a vida de sua irmã sendo destruída daquela maneira, eu, como sua mãe, devo evitar que aconteça o mesmo com você.

- Mamãe, do que a senhora está falando? – perguntou o homem, confuso.

Ela respirou fundo e, olhando-o nos olhos, contou-lhe:

- Quando você jogou a pérola no poço, foi praticamente o mesmo que se condenar à solidão, já que sem ela não poderia mais se casar. Por algum tempo, confesso que cheguei a pensar o mesmo que todos no clã: que fizera aquilo por puro capricho... embora, no fundo, eu soubesse que você deveria ter um motivo muito forte para tomar tal atitude! No entanto, não sei se você se lembra, mas depois de alguns dias, choveu muito forte na região, alagando os rios, os lagos... enchendo os poços...

Uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu dentro de Shaoran ao ouvir Yelan dizer aquilo... seria possível que...?

- Você sabe, querido, que as mulheres mais velhas do clã adoram se banhar com as águas daquele poço em que você jogou a pérola, porque acreditam ter algum poder purificador. Embora eu também acredite nisso, não estava muito inclinada a ir com elas, mas sua tia insistiu tanto que eu acabei indo também. A minha intenção era apenas acompanhá-las, mas elas queriam que eu também me banhasse. Depois de alguma discussão, concordei em lavar as mãos.

Yelan fechou os olhos. Enquanto contava a história ao filho, ela se lembrou de cada detalhe, como se aquilo tivesse acontecido naquela manhã...

---------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Yelan!! – insistia Tomo,já descalça. – Você conhece a tradição. Lança logo esse balde lá embaixo... tem outras na vez.

- Ah... Tomo, é melhor você não me pressionar. Só estou aqui porque vocês realmente insistiram. – falou ela, de cara amarrada – Aliás, porque tenho que ser logo a primeira?!

- Porque você é a mais nova... sabe como são as coisas... é a...

- Tradição. – completou Yelan, a contragosto - Mas eu pensei que fosse mais respeitoso serem as mais velhas primeiro.

As várias mulheres que estavam ali começaram a reclamar:

- Vamos logo, Yelan.

- Quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você se livra disso.

- Nós estamos esperando a nossa vez!

Ela ainda pensou em argumentar mais, porém, vendo a cara amarrada de suas companheiras, ela deu um suspiro audível e resolveu fazer logo o que tinha que fazer. Pegou o balde antigo de madeira e o deixou cair penosamente dentro do poço. Logo percebeu que havia dado muita corda ao sentir o balde bater bem no fundo do poço. Tomo também percebeu:

- Yelan, querida, você definitivamente perdeu a prática! Agora vai ficar difícil para você puxar esse balde de volta.

Ela tinha razão. A mulher teve que fazer um grande esforço para puxar o objeto lá de dentro. Quando finalmente veio a tona, estava tão cheio de terra que a água havia virado praticamente lama. Yelan olhou para aquela água marrom e recuou, enojada:

- De jeito nenhum vou por minhas mãos aí.

Tomo revirou os olhos, segurou a irmã pelos ombros, empurrando-a em direção ao balde e falou:

- Vamos lá, querida. É só uma tradição. Depois você limpas as suas mãos em água limpa. Faça isso por nós... além do que, se você demorar mais, acho que elas – apontou com a cabeça para as outras mulheres ali presentes – vão querer virar esse balde na sua cabeça!

Finalmente capitulando (porém sem antes hesitar visivelmente), Yelan mergulhou as mãos naquela água escura. Ela podia sentir pedacinhos de gravetos e folhas roçarem em sua pele e arrepiou-se! Como detestava sujeira...! Então seus dedos roçaram no fundo balde e tatearam um objeto esférico, pequeno. Não soubera naquele momento porque sentira um enorme impulso de segurá-lo, de vê-lo. Por isso o envolveu com uma das mãos e as retirou da água, falando para as outras que ainda a observavam:

- E então? Satisfeitas? Não me espere para participarem de coisas assim por muito tempo!!!

As outras riram e começaram a brigar para ver quem seria a próxima. Aproveitando a distração delas, Yelan abriu a sua mão que manterá bem fechada... e ali, entre pedacinhos de gravetos e lama havia...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora o coração dele batia tão depressa e alto que ele pensou que de qualquer lugar naquela sala poderia escutá-lo. Ele apertou a mão da mãe que, em algum momento da narrativa, passara a segurar. Yelan deu um breve sorriso ao filho e continuou:

- Sim, querido... era a sua pérola. Reconheci pela mancha indistinta que havia nela. Percebi que, apesar de tudo você estava tendo uma segunda chance.

- E... onde... onde ela está? Está com você?! – perguntou Shaoran, agora lhe apertando tanto as mãos que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

- Não está mais comigo, Xiao Lang. – ele lhe olhou de forma quase desesperada e Yelan entendeu o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Por isso, apressou-se em explicar – Há quase dois anos, eu encontrei Iu Lei mexendo sem minha permissão em meus objetos pessoais. Ela chegou muito perto de onde eu havia escondido a pérola, mas eu a impedi a tempo.

Shaoran sabia o que aconteceria se Iu Lei encontrasse a pérola: ela era a tia mais fofoqueira e mexeriqueira que ele tinha e ficara particularmente escandalizada quando ele jogara a pérola no poço. Além disso, era uma das mais chegadas aos anciões influentes do clã.

- Sabia que estava correndo um grande risco mantendo a pérola comigo, então eu tive uma idéia: fui a um joalheiro de minha total confiança e pedi que fizesse um par de brincos de pérolas negras e, em um dos brincos, inserisse a pérola de modo que a mancha ficasse escondida. Esperei até a oportunidade certa para entregar os brincos a alguém confiável e que, ao mesmo tempo, não levantasse suspeitas. Então, Meiling ficou noiva e percebi que era aquela a oportunidade; sua prima e você sempre se deram bem, mas nunca foram muito íntimos... e eu já sabia que ela seria mandada para o Japão, para perto de você...

- Quer dizer então... que a minha pérola esteve o tempo todo com ela?!

Ele estava chocado... havia sofrido tanto, pensando em como sua vida era infeliz... e o tempo todo a sua chance de felicidade estivera tão perto!! De repente, todo o aposento pareceu brilhar, ganhando uma nova vida a seus olhos... tudo que antes parecia tão confuso começou a fazer sentido. Era como se o sol tivesse nascido antes da hora, porque dentro de sua alma, só havia uma certeza: que havia encontrado a felicidade... e nunca a deixaria escapar!

'

A "Tokyogaki" era uma dessas revistas bem conceituadas na capital. Os artigos sobre variedades chamavam a atenção de todo mundo e ter um artigo publicado por ela era quase uma honra. Por isso, vários jovens jornalistas se engalfinhavam anualmente na sede do periódico, tentando arranjar uma vaga e ter seu nome publicado na revista. Depois de uma verdadeira maratona de testes e muitas lágrimas, apenas três candidatos eram chamados para um "período de adaptação". A regra geral era sempre uma: consiga uma matéria bombástica e você está dentro.

Naoko Yanagisawa, a amiga de Sakura, estava justamente no tal período de adaptação quando conseguira a entrevista exclusiva com Shaoran. A matéria rendeu-lhe muitos pontos e a moça acabou sendo escalada para a equipe da revista.

Ela ficou radiante, pois sempre quisera trabalhar ali. Em seus sonhos, Naoko se via em meio a investigações eletrizantes, que incluíam perseguições em alta velocidade e entradas furtivas em festas... tudo em nome de um bom furo de reportagem. Mas assim que lhe foi indicado um pequeno cubículo com o nome "Inagisawa" escrito na entrada, ela viu que as coisas não seriam assim.

Naquele exato instante, na manhã ensolarada de segunda-feira, Naoko estava sentada em frente ao computador do tempo de "1900-e-me-esqueci", passeando pela internet enquanto aguardava a chegada da pesquisa dos livros mais vendidos daquela semana. Apesar da excelente matéria que havia conseguido em sua iniciação, a editora-chefe havia lhe dito que todos os novatos deveriam começar de baixo, e subiriam apenas se tivessem mérito. A editora poderia chamar aquilo de "ética moralista", mas a moça achava mesmo que era exploração. No final das contas, sua função temporária na revista era organizar a sessão de entretenimento, que incluía os livros mais vendidos e as estréias da semana no cinema. Por isso ela navegava pelos sites de cinema, pesquisando as resenhas de filmes, a opinião dos leitores e outras coisas que pudessem interessar à sua chefa.

Naoko estava quase cochilando, devido à quietude anormal do seu setor. Havia vários cubículos iguais ao seu por ali, mas apenas três estavam sendo ocupados. As outras pessoas, ao que parecia, haviam saído atrás de matérias emocionantes, enquanto ela ficava por ali, criando mofo nos ouvidos e vendo as aranhas construírem suas teias no teto.

No exato momento em que ela soltou um suspiro que ecoou pela sala, um rapazinho de uns 18 anos apareceu na entrada do pequeno compartimento. Ele sorriu:

- Agitado esse lugar, não?

- Parece uma festa! – Naoko retribuiu o sorriso – A pesquisa já chegou?

- Iep! – disse, à guisa de afirmação, retirando um pequeno envelope da pasta que carregava – Parece que o Sr. Brown superou a Sra. Rowling essa semana.

Naoko suspirou mais uma vez.

- É sempre "Harry Potter" e "Fortaleza digital". Parece até que as pessoas só sabem ler esses livros!

- São os livros da moda, não é?!

- Pois é! – ela pegou o envelope da mão dele e o jogou em cima da mesa – Seria ótimo se alguém escrevesse um livro bombástico para "sacudir" essa lista!

O rapaz deu uma risada:

- Isso aqui deve estar mesmo de matar para você ficar nesse estado. Vamos fazer o seguinte: já que você é tão bacana, eu vou lhe contar uma coisinha que eu vi.

Imediatamente, Naoko despertou do estupor: sempre fora extremamente curiosa. Não fora por isso que quisera se tornar jornalista?! Ele olhou para os lados e adentrou ainda mais no cubículo. Em voz baixa, começou:

- Se eu fosse você, evitaria a sala da Toukeji pelos próximos 20 dias!

- Ué, por quê? – Toukeji era a editora-chefe, uma mulher que parecia sempre estar a ponto de explodir.

- Eu passei pela sala dela ainda agora. Ela praticamente me expulsou de lá a pontapés – ele fez uma pausa. Com a voz mais baixa ainda, ele explicou, em tom de quem vai fazer uma grande revelação – Tudo por causa da Tanamaki.

Harin Tanamaki era uma das jornalistas da revista. Ela escrevia uma coluna intitulada "pergunte a Harin" onde as pessoas (entenda mulheres) escreviam seus problemas e ela respondia, com alguns conselhos. Naoko estranhou, ao chegar ao setor, em ver o cubículo da tagarela Harin vazio, mas pensou que a moça estivesse apenas atrasada. Mas agora realmente notava que ela não aparecera em nenhum momento até ali.

- Ela não veio?

- Pior, ela se demitiu!

- Demitiu?! Mas por quê?! – perguntou Naoko chocada. Só depois ela se deu conta de outra coisa que a fez tirar os pés de cima da mesinha – Ei! A coluna dela faz parte da seção que eu mantenho!!! E agora???

Ele deu uma risadinha baixa. Em algum ponto da sala, alguém parara de digitar. Ele esperou até quem quer que fosse recomeçar seu trabalho e falou:

- Parece que ela recebeu uma proposta melhor de outra revista. Todo mundo sabe que a Tanamaki e a Toukeji não se davam... e quando eu passei pelo elevador, a Tanamaki estava vindo da sala da chefona... e parecia muuuuiiiito satisfeita consigo mesma!

- Aposto que a revista que "roubou" a Harin daqui foi a "Territorium" – falou Naoko mais para si mesma – Para a chefa ter explodido assim!

A "Territorium" era uma revista relativamente nova, mas que cada vez mais conquistava espaço no mercado, chegando a ser concorrente direta da "Tokyogaki".

- E agora, a Toukeji está com um problemão, na verdade você também: a revista tem que ser entregue em quatro dias para a reprodução e a coluna da Tanamaki é fixa... e não vai estar escrita.

Naoko tirou os óculos do rosto e apertou tanto sua mão contra os olhos que começou a ver bolinhas de luz... Parecia mesmo um problemão... mas, pensando melhor, ela era apenas encarregada da seção... e não fora **sua** culpa que Harin saíra do emprego. Depois falaria com a chefa, de preferência quando ela estivesse mais calma. Voltando a por os pés em cima da mesa, ela pegou o envelope, o abriu e conferiu a lista. Realmente, o Sr. Dan Brown estava em primeiro, seguido por vários outros nomes conhecidos. Aqui e ali, via-se uma novidade, mas na maioria eram coisas que, como o jovem office-boy falara, "estavam na moda"... então ela percebeu algo que a fez levar de novo os pés ao chão e sentar-se muito ereta na cadeira:

- Espera um pouco... cadê a rubrica da Toukeji?! Não posso publicar isso sem a aprovação dela!!

- Mas eu não falei? Ela me expulsou da sala dela, nem pude falar nada!

Naoko lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. Ele recuou apressado e falou:

- Hã... nossa! Eu fiquei de papo aqui e esqueci daquela... hum... coisa que eu tinha que fazer naquele lugar agora! Até mais, Yanagisawa.

Ele foi embora, deixando a moça sem ação. Com mais um suspiro, ela se levantou e se preparou psicologicamente. Afinal, já era difícil enfrentar a Toukeji no modo normal, imagine uma espumando de raiva...!

'

Apesar de ter batido na porta da sala, Naoko teve certeza que não foi ouvida dado o nível absurdo de barulho que vinha lá de dentro. Abriu a porta e quase trombou com uma das jornalistas da revista, que saía correndo de dentro da sala. Ela cobria o rosto com as mãos e soluçava que dava pena... pelo visto, ela tinha sido vítima da fúria mortal da Toukeji.

E, falando do diabo... lá estava ela, andando de um lado para o outro, pisando tão duro que o chão tremia. Seu rosto revelava profundo desgosto e raiva contida e ela contava de um até dez continuamente para tentar se conter. Havia apenas mais uma pessoa na sala, Janina, uma estagiária capaz de tudo para manter sua posição. Chegava a dar nojo a maneira como ela puxava o saco da editora. Naoko simplesmente a detestava.

Ela fechou a porta e se encaminhou para escrivaninha da chefa e parou, em silêncio, esperando o momento certo de falar. A outra mulher simplesmente gritou, do nada:

- Afinal, o que você quer, Yanagisawa??!! Se veio só para ficar parada aí, tenho um vaso de plantas que faz muito bem esse trabalho!!!

- E-eu vim submeter a lista dos livros mais vendidos a avaliação... preciso de sua aprovação para publicá-la.

Ela estendeu timidamente o papel e Toukeji o pegou com tanta força que sua mão quase foi arrancada junto. Ela passou os olhos furiosamente pelas informações e, por fim, falou, num tom de voz um pouco menor que um grito:

- Será que você não vê que estou ocupada, Yanagisawa??! Tenho muitas outras coisas pra fazer e você vem me importunar com uma coisinha dessas? Não posso perder meu tempo com isso!! – acrescentou, olhando com desdém para o papel que jogara sobre a mesa.

"Estou vendo você gastar seu precioso tempo andando de um lado para o outro, sem fazer algo realmente útil, sua vaca velha!" pensou Naoko, ressentida. A chefe continuava reclamando:

- Tanto o que fazer, tanto o que resolver e vem aquela... – Toukeji fechou os olhos longamente, como se só pensar em Harin fosse suficiente para invocar seus piores demônios – imbecil (Naoko sabia que ela queria falar nomes bem piores!) e se demite! E sem ter nada pronto pra mim!!!

- Apoiado, chefinha! Eu sempre achei a Harin muito irresponsável! – concordou prontamente Janina, perfeita em seu papel de puxa-saco.

- Agora, eu preciso encontrar alguém que possa escrever no lugar dela. E é para ontem!

- Por que não procura alguém da própria revista?! Eu, por exemplo, sempre fui ótima em dar conselhos! Minhas amigas sempre seguiam à risca o que eu recomendava e sempre me agradeciam depois! – auto promoveu-se Janina, louca para subir um pouco mais na revista.

- Ah, claro! Tipo aquele que você deu para a Meredith, não é? "Corte seu cabelo bem curtinho, pois seu namorado vai amar!". No final das contas, você sabia que o cara detestava esse tipo de corte de cabelo e ele acabou terminando com ela... e você saiu com ele dois dias depois!!! – falou Naoko, fria. Janina lançou-lhe um olhar de secar planta e se calou, com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

- Não!! Eu preciso de alguém novo, alguém diferente! – falou Toukeji, gesticulando muito. Notou então que Naoko ficara pensativa e perguntou, com a voz deixando transparecer (só um pouquinho!) de esperança – o que foi? Se souber de alguma coisa, fale, estou aberta a sugestões.

Vendo a outra moça abrir a boca para tentar se promover outra vez, Naoko decidiu falar o que lhe passava pela cabeça:

- É que... eu tenho uma amiga que sempre escreveu super-bem. Ela já escreveu poemas que foram a concurso e ficou em terceiro lugar no Ranking nacional. Já compôs canções e até me ajudou a escrever uma peça de teatro que tive que apresentar na faculdade.

- Hum... continue. – a editora finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para sentar-se. Janina, sentada num sofazinho no fundo da sala, olhava Naoko com absoluto rancor.

- E ela sempre teve jeito para dar conselhos. Inclusive, no colegial, fez parte de um programa de aconselhamento para jovens e foi muito bem criticada pelos professores.

- Interessante...

- Toukeji... chefinha, eu também, eu conheço alguém que... – começou Janina, não querendo ficar para trás, mas a outra fez um sinal, mandando-a ficar quieta.

- Acho que... se eu pedir, ela poderá quebrar esse galho, pelo menos até acharmos alguém que possa substituir a Tanamaki (Toukeji respirou ruidosamente ao ouvir esse nome) definitivamente.

A editora pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. Janina ia recomeçar a tentar chamar a atenção dela quando ela finalmente pareceu se decidir:

- Bem, essa foi a melhor solução proposta até agora. Façamos o seguinte: - ela se abaixou brevemente e pegou algumas cartas. Entregou-as a Naoko, completando – Peça a sua amiga para escolher uma dessas cartas e escrever uma resposta. Vá agora, pois preciso disso...

- Para ontem! – completou Naoko, animada. Janina soltou um bufo de raiva que ela ignorou. Mas Toukeji ouviu:

- E quanto a você, Houjin... – falou, virando-se para a estagiária – Não deveria estar verificando os outros jornalistas? Afinal, você precisa organizar o índice e o editorial da revista. E, na volta, me traga um cafezinho, está bem? Sem açúcar, minha glicose anda lá encima. Você quer alguma coisa, Yanagisawa?

- Não, obrigada! – agradeceu Naoko, segurando-se para não rir da cara de Janina, vermelhíssima de raiva e humilhação.

Mas, antes mesmo que a garota pudesse se levantar para obedecer às ordens dadas, a porta se abriu mais uma vez e um homem entrou. Ele era baixo, magro e completamente careca. Seu rosto era carregado e, sempre que o via, Naoko o associava à cobiça. Ele era um dos muitos fotógrafos "freelancers" que trabalhavam por ali. Ela sabia que Toukeji estivera esperando ansiosa por ele, já que ficara responsável por umas fotos que compunham uma matéria extremamente importante. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ele lhe estendeu um envelope.

- Graças aos Céus você chegou, Souta! Já estava pensando que você havia se esquecido.

- Claro que não, Toukeji. – ele falou com sua voz fanha e mostrando seus dentes feios em um sorrisinho falso – Desculpe a demora, tive uns assuntos para resolver.

Ela abriu o envelope e conferiu as fotos. Aparentemente satisfeita, ela abriu uma gaveta trancada a chave e tirou um maço de notas. Naoko viu os olhos pequenos do homem brilharem diante do dinheiro. Janina, ainda no sofá, se esticou para ver a gaveta onde era guardado o dinheiro. Ele agarrou as notas, contou-as e então falou, aparentemente sem interesse:

- Toukeji, eu sei que você não gosta muito de matérias de tablóides ou coisas parecidas, mas tenho algo aqui que talvez lhe interesse.

Ele puxou três fotos de dentro da bolsa. Ao passar para a editora, Naoko bateu seus bem treinados olhos de jornalista nas imagens e, com um arrepio gelado, reconheceu as pessoas fotografadas.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Toukeji, aparentemente interessada.

- Bom... – começou Souta, num tom inocente que não convenceu ninguém – Eu fui contratado para fotografar um casamento e sabia que o Sr. Li fora convidado para a cerimônia, mas nunca imaginei que ele se daria ao trabalha... e nem em meus sonhos mais loucos pensei que ele levaria a secretária junto... estranho, não acha?

- Hum... mas estavam apenas os dois no carro?

- Na verdade, não – o sorriso odioso do homem vacilou – Ele também levou a prima.

- Então, isso não prova nada! – retrucou Toukeji, colocando as fotos em cima a mesa.

- Mas acontece, Toukeji, que eu soube por fontes muito seguras que a tal secretária viajou no começo do ano à China. Esse cara a leva para tudo quanto é lugar... e tenho que dizer: ela é uma mulher muito bonita.

- Não sei não... – a editora ainda não estava muito convencida.

- Se você não quiser as fotos, posso tentar vendê-las para outra revista. – falou Souta, tentando convencê-la.

- Chefinha, por que você não me deixa investigar o caso, hein?! – Janina arriscou – Eu tenho pouco para fazer e, portanto, tenho tempo de sobra para fazer isso!

- Eu também posso fazer isso! – pediu Naoko, nervosa. Sentia que não podia deixar Janina ficar encarregada daquela matéria, mas também sabia que não podia deixar aquelas fotos caírem nas mãos de uma outra revista de menor qualidade.

- Mas, Yanagisawa... você já é tão ocupada! Você tem que organizar toooda a sessão de entretenimento... e ainda se prontificou a cuidar do caso da nova conselheira... seria sobrecarregar demais você... e ninguém quer isso! – falou Janina, com voz melada, mas com o olhar cheio de malícia.

A editora ainda não estava convencida, por isso Souta lançou sua última cartada, recolhendo as fotos lentamente de cima da mesa:

- Talvez a "Territorium" esteja interessada.

Normalmente, a editora não capitularia tão rápido, mas, excepcionalmente naquela manhã, por causa do episódio com a Harin, ela tomou uma decisão premeditada:

- Está bem! Janina, vou lhe dar essa chance, mas é bom você investigar direitinho isso! E quanto a você, Souta, quero garantia de exclusividade dessas fotos.

Sorrindo, ele tirou um rolo de filme de dentro do bolso e falou:

- Tudo a seu preço, chefinha!

Naoko saiu da sala. Não queria nem saber o quanto valeriam aquelas fotos. Estava mais preocupada com a reputação da amiga a quem, ironicamente, iria pedir socorro. Achava... não, tinha certeza, que ela jamais se envolveria em algo que parecesse tão degradante e baixo... a não ser que tivesse um bom motivo para isso!

'

A campainha do apartamento tocou. Mesmo sabendo que não era ele, Sakura sentiu o coração disparar de ansiedade. Soubera por Meiling que Shaoran viajara para Hong Kong com aparente urgência, mas nem a prima sabia o que exatamente o motivara a fazer semelhante coisa. A moça tentara arrancar alguma coisa da chinesa, mas aparentemente não havia motivos óbvios. Isso só servia para aumentar ainda mais a confusão que existia em seu coração. E, para deixar a situação ainda mais complicada, Naoko, sua amiga jornalista, ligara perguntando se poderiam conversar o mais breve possível. Sakura ficara imaginando mil motivos para tal conversa, dos mais inocentes aos mais perigosos... e o que ela mais temia era que, de alguma maneira, alguém tivesse descoberto o romance.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, Naoko sorriu:

- Bom dia, Sakura! Obrigada mesmo por me atender.

- É sempre um prazer, Naoko. Vamos, entre. Fique à vontade.

- Obrigada.

As duas moças sentaram-se. Naoko remexeu na bolsa, em silêncio e Sakura aguardou, ansiosa. A outra moça parecia escolher as palavras, ao tirar um pequeno maço de papel da bolsa:

- Sabe, Sakura, estou com um pequeno problema lá na revista... uma das nossas colunistas... bem... ela se demitiu e precisamos que alguém a substitua. É bem simples. Ela tinha uma coluna semanal na qual dava conselhos às pessoas que escreviam a ela. – disse, parecendo um tanto embaraçada – bom... hum... eu lembrei de você, já que você sempre teve jeito com as palavras... será que você não poderia escrever... a coluna... só desta vez?

Houve um pequeno silêncio. Sakura soltou o ar que ela nem tinha percebido que havia segurado, temendo que Naoko quisesse sondar-lhe sobre...

Acabou dando uma risada curta. Admirada, Naoko perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Não, nada... é só que... – achou melhor não contar porque estivera tensa, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita – Não é nada... besteira minha.

Naoko lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas nada disse. Sakura, então perguntou, para quebrar o silêncio acusador:

- Mas... me diz... só preciso ler uma dessas cartas e aconselhar as pessoas?

- Bom... sim... eu lembrei que você fazia parte do programa de aconselhamento da escola... por isso indiquei você – ela explicou, entregando as cartas para Sakura.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou pegando as folhas de papel. Escolheu uma carta a esmo e se levantou, lendo em voz alta:

"_Cara Amiga Harin,_

_Já tenho 25 anos e namoro há mais de 10 anos com o mesmo rapaz e gostaria muito de casar com ele... mas ele nem quer ouvir falar na palavra casamento! Não agüento mais esperar e sinto que estou perdendo tempo com ele. O que eu posso fazer?_

_Desesperadamente,_

_Sem paciência"_

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha para Naoko:

- Todas as cartas são assim?

Rindo da cara da amiga, Naoko respondeu:

- Nem todas... Existem piores. Harin lia algumas em voz alta... eram bastante absurdas... embora eu achasse que era total falta de profissionalismo zombar assim de pessoas que abrem seus corações.

Sakura concordava, mas não respondeu. Continuou olhando as cartas:

- _"Cara Harin, estou apaixonada pelo meu chefe e ele por mim... ele é casado e não larga da esposa, mas quer ficar comigo de qualquer maneira... acho que não vou resistir"_ Querida arranje um pouco de amor próprio!... _"Amiga Harin... tenho uma grande dúvida... acho que amo duas pessoas... uma é muito inteligente, mas a outra é super-sensível e parece ler meus pensamentos... com qual dos dois devo ficar?"_... hum... acho que não posso decidir isso por você... _"tive um sonho recentemente que indica que devo esperar meu grande amor me encontrar... provavelmente ele deve ser um médico que me atenderá quando eu sofrer um trágico acidente, em que quebrarei minha perna esquerda... não quero me machucar seriamente, mas tenho medo de não conhecer meu grande amor (segundo o sonho, ele é ortopedista!)... posso alterar o curso da minha vida... o que devo fazer? Assinado sonhadora frustrada"_... não é mais fácil ir ao hospital e pedir para fazer um check-up??!! Não me admira que a Harin não levasse a sério suas correspondentes... _"tive um sonho"_... francamente...

Naoko deu uma gargalhada:

- Bem que eu falei para você... – a outra moça folheava e lia brevemente os outros papeis, sem aparentemente se satisfazer com nenhuma – Se você não achar nenhuma... er... digamos, "normal", eu posso voltar para a redação e buscar mais...

- Espera... – ela falou, lendo atentamente uma folha – acho que eu "senti" algo mais nesta aqui.

A jornalista sorriu docemente:

- Eu me lembro que você dizia isso lá na escola. Você folheava páginas e mais páginas de textos e scripts até achar algo interessante. E geralmente era algo realmente incrível.

Sakura sorriu, sentou-se e começou a ler em voz alta:

"_Querida Harin:_

_Escrevo-lhe porque já não sei mais no que pensar. Namoro há alguns anos com um rapaz muito especial... no começo, tudo era maravilhoso, ele me abraçava, me beijava com carinho. Dizia juras de amor o tempo todo... mas, de uns anos para cá, isso ficou bem diferente... parece que o amor dele acabou e eu me sinto abandonada... não me beija mais com a mesma paixão de antes, telefona pouco... até o aniversário de seis anos de namoro ele esqueceu... stress, ele disse. Eu tento entender, afinal ele é residente, estuda tanto para realizar seus sonhos... sonhos que eu ajudei a construir._

Faço_ muito planos com relação a meu futuro, mas já não sei se ele está incluído. Eu o amo muito... mas será que ele sente o mesmo por mim? Não sei... às vezes, penso em terminar, e esse simples pensamento faz meu coração sangrar._

_Por favor, responda-me! Dê-me um conselho, uma luz! Indique-me um caminho... mas não me deixe na mão._

_Sinceramente,_

_Alguém."_

- Não vejo nada de anormal aí... – comentou Naoko, quando Sakura se calou.

- Escolhi esta porque é uma situação comum e a moça escreve bem... soube colocar para fora seus sentimentos... e não eram aquelas loucuras que eu li antes...

- Ah, sim. Entendi... então... isso quer dizer que você vai escrever? – vendo Sakura hesitar visivelmente, ela insistiu – Por favor... é simples, não vai tomar muito do seu tempo... e aposto que você já está bolando uma resposta dentro de sua cabeça!

Sakura sorriu, um pouco a contra gosto

- Está bem... você venceu... hum, acho que não vou demorar para escrever isto aqui... você vai esperar?

Naoko pensou um pouco:

- Não. Eu preciso resolver umas coisas aqui perto. Acho que o tempo que você leva para escrever. – falou, levantando-se e colocando a bolsa no ombro – Você acha que termina em mais ou menos uma hora?

- Acho que sim. Espero que você consiga resolver seus problemas.

- Obrigada.

As duas se despediram, sorrindo. Sakura fechou a porta e Naoko encaminhou-se para o elevador e esperou, pensando na sorte que tinha em ter Sakura como amiga... só ela mesmo para quebrar aquele galho... por falar nisso... talvez fosse melhor ligar para a Toukeji, só para lhe tranqüilizar. Estava mexendo em sua bolsa, quando o elevador chegou:

- Srta. Yanagisawa!

Ao ouvir seu nome, Naoko ergueu a cabeça, espantada. Era ninguém menos que o Sr. Li, que adentrava o corredor. A moça ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver o largo sorriso em seu rosto. Sentindo que não podia ficar parada ali, olhando para ele e com sua bolsa ainda aberta, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça:

- Bom... bom dia, Sr. Li. É realmente um prazer revê-lo.

- Igualmente! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. – disse ele, com os olhos brilhantes e se afastando.

"O que terá acontecido" pensou Naoko, enquanto entrava no elevador "para que ele tenha ficado tão feliz?".

Antes das portas se fecharem, ela o viu tocar a campainha do apartamento em frente ao de Sakura, mas olhava com tanta intensidade para a porta da jovem de olhos verdes que parecia desejar intensamente estar lá dentro...

'

- Xiao Lang! O que você... está fazendo aqui?! – foi a primeira coisa que Meiling perguntou ao ver o primo parado ali na porta, sorrindo como um garotinho que acabara de ganhar uma bicicleta de natal.

Sem esperar convite, ele entrou. Assim que a moça fechou a porta, ele falou:

- Meiling, preciso falar com você sobre algo muito importante.

- Isso talvez tenha a ver com aquela repentina e estranha saída da igreja sábado? – perguntou, mordaz, cruzando os braços e encarando-o.

- Tem sim. Aliás, me desculpe por aquilo... – ele se sentou numa poltrona, parecendo à vontade.

- A mim não tem nada a se desculpar... estou acostumada com suas loucuras, primo... mas Sakura está muito preocupada com você!!! Está tensa, pobrezinha, embora se finja de forte.

- Daqui a pouco, irei vê-la... explicarei a situação e tenho certeza que ela me perdoará! – ele retrucou suave, mas misteriosamente.

- Mas afinal... do que você está falando?! – perguntou Meiling, ardendo de curiosidade, - Pra onde você foi? O que está acontecendo?!

Shaoran soltou uma risada

- Calma... por partes, priminha, por partes! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso que você traga seu porta-jóias.

- Meu porta-jóias?! – repetiu Meiling, que não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

- Sim. Você está com algo que me pertence.

- O quê?!!! Mas que história é essa, Xiao Lang?! Hum... por acaso você andou bebendo?! – perguntou a moça, olhando-o mais atentamente.

- Meiling, por que você não vai logo fazer o que eu te pedi? Assim, eu satisfaço sua curiosidade mais rápido.

Em circunstâncias normais, Shaoran provavelmente reclamaria da curiosidade dela e seria ríspido. Mas ele estava calmo e até sorria... o que estaria acontecendo com ele? Dividida entre o impulso de continuar discutindo e a vontade de satisfazer sua imensa curiosidade, ela ficou olhando para o rapaz, com expressão confusa. Por fim acabou cedendo e foi fazer o que ele pediu. Quando voltou com o imenso porta-jóias e se sentou na poltrona em frente, ele fez menção de pegá-lo, mas ela foi rápida e se esquivou.

- O trato era eu pegar o porta-jóias, e não dá-lo a você! Só o farei se você me esclarecer o que, em nome dos céus, está acontecendo!!?

Shaoran pensou fazer mais um pouco de suspense, mas viu o olhar assassino da prima e, suspirando, resolveu falar:

- Eu fui a China. Voltei para casa.

- Isso eu deduzi sozinha! Eu quero saber o que você foi fazer lá!

- Se já sabia onde eu havia ido, por que perguntou então? – Meiling lhe lançou outro olhar de secar planta e ele suspirou de novo – está bem... fui para pensar.

- Pensar?

Shaoran não respondeu. Levantou-se e andou até a janela. Abriu as cortinas e ficou observando por um instante a paisagem lá fora. O sol de fim de inverno iluminava os muitos prédios de Tóquio, lançando sombras cada vez mais longas no chão à medida que a tarde ia avançando.

- No casamento... eu percebi que não poderia continuar com meu relacionamento com a Sakura... – ouviu Meiling prender a respiração – pelo menos, não daquele jeito – ela soltou o ar – Foi por um impulso que eu fui para lá. Lembrei que, quando Fenmei era viva, eu costumava pedir seus conselhos... acabei esquecendo que ela havia...

Sua voz sumiu por alguns instantes. Ainda doía falar sobre aquilo. Meiling, engolindo em seco, pediu, suavemente:

- Eu... eu sei que ainda dói, contudo, eu preciso entender o que aconteceu... continue, por favor, Xiao Lang.

- Encontrei mamãe no Salão Vermelho... e falei a ela o que sentia, porque percebi, de algum modo, que ela me entenderia... ou, quem sabe, falei apenas por que tinha que colocar aquilo para fora.

Alguns pássaros passaram voando pelo céu e um deles veio pousar no parapeito da janela.

- Então ela me falou algo surpreendente, Meiling! Ela falou que minha pérola está com você!

Realmente, aquele era um dia cheio de surpresas para Meiling.

- O que você falou, Shaoran?! – ela perguntou, num fio de voz, sem aparentemente perceber que o chamara como os japoneses o chamavam – Acho... que não entendi direito!

- Minha perola está com você, bobinha! – ele repetiu, alegre finalmente dando as costas para a janela – Mamãe achou a pérola e a guardou. Mas tia Iu Lei quase descobriu, então ela resolveu entrega-la a alguém de confiança.

- Mas ela nunca me deu nada! – protestou Meiling, confusa – Você não acha que, se eu tivesse essa bendita pérola, eu já não a teria entregado a você?

- Ela lhe deu sim, a pérola, só que você nunca soube. Lembra do dia de seu noivado? Mamãe lhe deu um par de brincos de pérolas negras. Ela escondeu minha pérola neles! Você estava com os brincos o tempo todo.

- Você... você tem certeza? – perguntou a moça, com os olhos muito abertos.

- Claro que sim! Por isso... – num movimento rápido, ele tomou o porta-jóias da mão dela e o abriu – Preciso pegar a minha pérola de volta, se você não se importa! Depois irei direto para o apartamento de Sakura e a pedirei em casamento. E aí, o resto do mundo que se dane!!

Ele sorriu e começou a procurar. Meiling apenas o observava, ainda surpresa e com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Ele espalhou anéis, brincos, pulseiras e colares, inclusive aquele que trazia todas as pérolas negras da família, pelo sofá, até achar o magnífico par de brincos, ornamentado em prata e ônix. Com o rosto ardendo de antecipação e sem a menor cerimônia, ele destruiu um dos brincos, forçando a pequena pedra para sair do encaixe de prata. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ficou um tanto desapontado por não ter conseguido de primeira. Fez a mesma coisa com o outro brinco. O engaste estava bem colado, tanto que acabou se arranhando em sua pressa. Sua excitação crescia cada vez mais... finalmente, estava tão perto, tão perto...

O engaste saiu. Ele virou a pérola e percebeu, com um grande choque, que aquela também era perfeita! As únicas marcas nela eram do contorno do encaixe. Por vários momentos, ele ficou ali, com as duas pérolas lisas em suas mãos, sem palavras, sentindo toda a esperança que havia nascido em seu peito despencar, desaparecer como um castelo de areia levado pelas ondas... estivera tão certo, tão...

- Eu não entendo... – falou finalmente, olhando fixamente para as pérolas em suas mãos, com uma voz que parecia vir de muito longe. Ele se levantou e, mais uma vez, ele foi até a janela – Não consigo... quero dizer... mamãe tinha tanta certeza... ela me falou.

Olhou brevemente para a prima, que estava pálida e mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que logo sangraria. Seu cérebro pensava depressa, buscando lógicas, soluções, probabilidades e desculpas, enquanto lutava contra a angústia que se mesclava ao pânico em seu coração. Falava agora alto, aparentemente esquecido de que não estava sozinho:

- Será que mamãe me enganou? Será que ela seria tão cruel assim?

- Xiao Lang. – Chamou Meiling, a cabeça abaixada, num sussurro quase inaudível. Mesmo que estivesse prestando atenção na moça, ele não teria ouvido.

- Não! Simplesmente não pode ser! Ela, no final das contas, é minha mãe! Não brincaria assim com os meus sentimentos...

- Xiao Lang! – Chamou a moça mais alto, com a voz trêmula.

- Talvez... talvez! – ele olhava fixamente para os pássaros, que cantavam alegremente, alheios ao turbilhão de emoções que passavam por seu peito – Pode ser que o joalheiro não fosse tão honesto como minha mãe pensava... mas qual seria a vantagem de ter uma pérola manchada?!

- Xiao Lang!!!

- Será que trocou as pérolas? Por não dar atenção às recomendações da minha mãe, ele pode ter achado melhor ter um par de brincos com pérolas perfeitas... – ele balançou a cabeça, desesperado, em busca de uma solução plausível – O que, em nome dos céus, pode ter acontecido?!

- XIAO LANG!!!!!!

Ele finalmente despertou do transe. Meiling chorava fortemente, seu corpo todo era sacudido com intensidade, como se sofresse agonias inimagináveis. As lágrimas caiam uma atrás da outra, banhando seu rosto. Shaoran quis se precipitar preocupado, mas ela estendeu a mão trêmula, pedindo que parasse... ele nunca a vira assim tão infeliz, nem mesmo quando viera ao Japão forçada...

- Xiao Lang... – começou ela, as palavras despejadas entre arquejos – Eu... eu... por f-favor... você precisa me... me des-desculpar...

- O quê? Mas... o quê?! O que está acontecendo Meiling?!! – ele perguntou, muito chocado e temporariamente esquecido de seus próprios problemas – Você... está sentindo alguma coisa??

- Me desculpe... me desculpe...!!! – ela repetia sem parar, incapaz de se controlar.

- Mas... desculpar?... Desculpar por que?? Você não fez nada...

Ela soltou um pequeno grito agonizado e chorou com mais vontade. Por alguns instantes, ela apenas ficou ali, encolhida na poltrona, gemendo... mas por fim, falou:

- Xiao L-lang... me desculpe... me... perdoe... f-fui eu... fui eu... a cu-culpa é minha...

Ele ficou olhando para a prima, confuso... e, então, o entendimento começou a vir de uma parte muito funda e enterrada de seu cérebro... a certeza foi tomando conta de seu ser, embora se recusasse a acreditar na terrível verdade... na sua boca, as palavras se formaram, como se outra pessoa estivesse falando com sua voz:

- O que... você quer dizer com isso??

- Fui e-eu... fui eu quem... perdeu... a pérola.

CRASH!!

Os passarinhos lá fora voaram assustados em direções diferentes, quando Shaoran socou com força o vidro da janela, espatifando-o. Dentro de si, a incredulidade dava lugar a um terrível ódio que nascia do fundo do seu peito, que tomava conta de toda sua consciência, deixando-o fora de si, mesmo contra sua própria vontade... era muito mais forte que ele...

- Você... o quê? – sussurrou, com a voz cheia de veneno.

- Eu... eu... perdi... sua pérola!

- VOCÊ O QUÊ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ele repetiu, dessa vez gritando tão alto que os vidros que restaram da janela tremeram levemente.

Meiling se encolheu, mas começou a falar, as palavras desconexas e rápidas entre as respirações curtas:

- Eu estava com muita raiva... não conseguia pensar direito... na época que vim para cá... eu atirei muitas coisas minhas no chão... eu... eu... sabia que tinha perdido a pérola... mas não sabia que era sua... eu m-mandei repor a pérola... eu não sabia... eu não...

- CALE A BOCA!!!! – ele berrou, se aproximando da prima e pegando seu pulso com brutalidade, obrigando-a a se levantar e encarar seus olhos cheios de raiva. – VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ???!!! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU A MINHA ÚNICA CHANCE DE SER FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!

- Xiao Lang... me perdoe... eu não queria... não tinha idéia...

Ela falava, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos dos do primo, os lábios trêmulos de medo. Ele, no entanto, tapou a boca da moça com muito mais força que o necessário e perguntou, cada letra soando como uma chicotada:

- Onde foi que você perdeu... onde foi que você a perdeu?!

- N-no quarto... mas...

Ele a largou e Meiling acabou indo ao chão. E ela ficou ali, com a cara virada para o piso frio, enquanto ouvia os passos se afastarem dela, indo em direção ao corredor...

'

Sakura levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Depois de algum tempo e umas três tentativas frustradas, finalmente escrevera alguma coisa decente. A srta. "Alguém", esperava, teria uma resposta que talvez resolvesse seus problemas. Para constatar que não havia nada de errado com a resposta, ela resolveu lê-la outra vez:

"_Querida 'Alguém':_

_Sou iniciante em aconselhamento amoroso, mas vou tentar ajudá-la da melhor forma possível._

_Você alguma vez já ligou o rádio bem tarde da noite, numa freqüência que você nem é acostumada a escutar e se deparou com aquelas músicas antigas, que costumam exaltar o amor? Elas falam de amor eterno, de amor incondicional, paixão desvairada escrita com palavras bonitas, ao fundo de uma melodia suave e marcante... Eu odeio essas músicas!_

_Elas passam simplesmente por mim. Não consigo captar a essência de sua mensagem. É como se eu não conseguisse senti-las... as palavras mais belas... mas somente isso._

_Por outro lado, outro dia, num café perto do meu trabalho, entre uns "cappuccinos", escutei uma música de uma banda local, que não fez muito sucesso... mas as palavras eram lindas. Eu mergulhei na melodia, me vi nela, me identifiquei com ela... eu a senti dentro de mim!_

_De certa forma, o mesmo acontece na vida de todas as pessoas. Cada mulher espera grandes­ declarações de amor, buquês de rosas, jantares à luz de velas e, quem sabe, um certo anel escondido na sobremesa. Lembrar aniversários de namoro é quase uma lei não escrita! Ah, pobres mulheres! Elas esquecem que o verdadeiro amor está nos pequenos gestos!_

_Seu namorado a ama sim! A prova disso é que ele está com você. E daí que o namoro não é mais o mesmo?! Todo início de relação é carregado de paixão, que tempo se encarrega de dosar em quantidades mais moderadas... e daí que ele esqueceu o aniversário de namoro?! É só uma data, um dia qualquer da semana, do mês, do ano..._

_O que realmente importa é que ele pode chegar da faculdade e falar seus problemas com você, para juntos acharem as soluções. Importa quando, do nada, ele diz que vai preparar um jantar e, mesmo que o gosto transcenda ao terrível, foi feito com todo o carinho. Importa quando vocês estão no shopping e, de repente, aparece aquele seu amigo lindo, que você não via há séculos. Ele não fala nada, mas você sente uma pressão mais forte da mão dele em sua cintura._

_O amor está aonde você menos espera... detesta os detalhes, às vezes chega a ser inconveniente e tem uma maneira engraçada de se mostrar... contudo é justamente a imperfeição que o torna tão especial... todos o desejam._

_Portanto, não se preocupe. O amor está por aí... você só precisa escutar a música certa._

_Cordialmente,_

_Wing Fa"_

Sakura resolveu não colocar seu nome, pelo menos, não diretamente... sempre achara legal pseudônimos e aquela era a sua chance de ter um... mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que também era por medo... Medo de que alguém, de alguma maneira, pudesse associar seu nome ao da secretária do Sr. Li... e lhe acusar de coisas sórdidas... era muito improvável, tinha certeza, mas cautela nunca era demais.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que escrevera até bem depressa... Naoko lhe dissera que só voltaria em uma hora... poderia, quem sabe, procurar mais alguma carta e escrever outra resposta... assim a editora da amiga poderia ter como se decidir...

Acabara de encontrar uma carta que falava sobre um caso de amor impossível... pelo visto, eram primos e a família não queria que eles se envolvessem... mas, como a própria moça expora na carta, "era impossível não sucumbir aos desejos e a incrível fascinação que os envolvia... era como um laço magnético, lados opostos de uma história que, se postos muito próximos, se atraiam irresistivelmente..." adorara o jeito que aquela garota descrevera os seus sentimentos... pois era exatamente o que sentia pelo seu Shaoran.

Por falar nele...

Sakura largou a caneta. Sentada em sua escrivaninha, tamborilava seus dedos na superfície de madeira, pensando... Kero, que estava por ali deitado no chão, levantou a cabeça e espiou sua dona, com um olhar de tédio. Por mais que tentasse, a moça não conseguia parar de pensar nas atitudes recentes de Shaoran... era tão estranho... num minuto parecia estar tudo bem, mas depois ele sumia assim, de repente... sentia algo que não conseguia descrever... a explicação que mais poderia servir era de que parecia estar sentindo uma preocupação por antecipação... se tal coisa existisse...

Ela ouviu o som de vidro se partindo e aquilo serviu para tirar-lhe do estupor em que estivera mergulhada. Assustada, olhou em volta. Parecia ter ocorrido ali perto, mas tudo parecia bem. Kero estava bem ali e não poderia ter sido ele... concluiu que devia ter acontecido em um dos apartamentos vizinhos. Pensou em Meiling e se levantou, um pouco preocupada. Quando estava chegando perto da porta, ouviu a campainha. Era Naoko.

- Oi, Sakura... terminei um pouco mais cedo. Você já terminou de escrever?

- Escuta, você ouviu algum vidro se quebrando quando estava atravessando o corredor? – perguntou Sakura, aparentemente sem ter escutado a outra moça.

- Vidro se quebrando? – repetiu a jornalista, um tanto confusa – Não...

Sakura ficou em silêncio alguns instantes e Naoko resolveu repetir a pergunta:

- Você... hum... já terminou de escrever a resposta?

- Hã? Ah, sim! Eu terminei sim... vamos, entre. Vou buscar... está lá no meu quarto.

Naoko sentou-se em uma poltrona enquanto aguardava Sakura pegar a resposta da carta. Ela voltou rápido e entregou-lhe as cartas e a folha com sua letra caprichada e, em seguida, também se sentou, aguardando, meio ansiosa. À medida que seus olhos corriam pela carta, eles iam adquirindo um brilho especial e, quando finalmente terminou, Naoko exibia um sorriso mais que satisfeito:

- Está perfeita, Sakura. Simplesmente... perfeita. Sabia que podia confiar em você. Vou direto para a redação da revista... aposto que a Toukeji vai dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Bem... eu ia começar a redigir outra resposta de uma outra carta, caso sua chefa não gostasse dessa aí.

- Não se preocupe – Naoko deu uma piscadela marota – tenho certeza que essa já está ótima... não me espantaria...

Naoko parou no meio da frase. Um som muito alto chegou aos ouvidos delas. Sakura se levantou, alerta e preocupada... parecia que alguém derrubara algum objeto frágil no chão... e agora, estava arrastando algo muito pesado... o que significaria isto? Naoko também se levantou e falou com a voz um pouco trêmula:

- Mas o que será que está acontecendo? Será que estão assaltando algum apartamento?

Outra coisa parecia ter se quebrado... e o som parecia ter vindo a da parede oposta do seu apartamento.

- Meiling!

Sakura levantou-se tropeçando do sofá e saiu do seu apartamento. Sem bater, experimentou o trinco da porta da amiga. Estava aberta. Entrou sem cerimônia, procurando a origem do barulho. Pelo rabo do olho, viu que Naoko a seguira, mas não se importou. O barulho de um objeto muito grande indo ao chão chegou a seus ouvidos e Sakura percebeu que vinha do quarto da moça. Cada vez mais preocupada, ela atravessou o pequeno corredor e escancarou a porta.

A cena que viu foi aterradora: o quarto estava sendo virado de cabeça para baixo por ninguém menos que Shaoran, enquanto Meiling chorava em um canto, toda encolhida. Parecia que seu corpo não sabia o que sentir, pois uma mistura de sensações e emoções a invadia em ondas... Shaoran estava ali... mas... quando havia voltado? E por que, em nome de tudo o que era sagrado, estava tão determinado a quebrar as coisas da prima? A cama estava a um canto, sendo que o colchão estava no chão. Alguns vasos estavam quebrados, tapetes fora do lugar, o guarda-roupa escancarado, todas as gavetas abertas e um travesseiro rasgado. O rapaz agora se ocupava em retirar todas as roupas do armário e atirá-las ao chão, tão fora de si que nem havia visto que Sakura e Naoko chegarem. Meiling, também tão concentrada em sua própria dor, não viu as moças. Confusa, Sakura pergunta timidamente:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Shaoran?

Mas ele não lhe ouvira. Continuava a jogar tudo que chegava a suas mãos ao chão, com mais vontade do que nunca...

- Shaoran. – chama Sakura mais alto, dando um passo hesitante, o rosto transparecendo preocupação – Shaoran!!

Então, ele finalmente parou, arfando, no meio do quarto. Ele estava de costas para ela e Sakura via suas mãos tremerem levemente. Durante um minuto inteiro, ninguém falou nada, como se qualquer palavra ameaçasse explodir a tensão intensa que havia ali. A moça de olhos verdes se aproximou mais e tocou levemente no ombro dele. Shaoran pareceu acordar de um transe e finalmente percebeu quem está ali. Ele se virou lentamente e a moça lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo. Ao ver tal coisa, ele se retrai, fugindo do seu toque e de sua presença, como se Sakura fosse algum animal peçonhento...

- Shaoran?

Sakura não conseguia entender nada e uma leve mágoa tomou conta de seu coração, misturada à intensa preocupação... o que estava acontecendo?

- Shaoran... por que você...?

Ela não conseguia completar seus pensamentos, porque a cada segundo mais nasciam dentro de si exigindo serem respondidas, todas ao mesmo tempo... e a angústia aumentava ainda mais ao vê-lo calado, ainda ofegante, olhando-a com olhar mais estranho que já vira dele...

Shaoran também estava confuso. Dentro de si, um turbilhão de emoções contraditórias exigiam sair, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, o faziam ficar parado, no mesmo lugar, olhando Sakura, o doce rosto amado, o único coração que lhe amava, a única alma que lhe entendia... a única pessoa do mundo que mais desejava...

... por que seu único pensamento que se sobressaia aos outros, fazendo ecos em sua cabeça, era que sua pérola estava ali... naquele país, naquela cidade, naquele quarto onde tudo estava bagunçado... ela sempre estivera ali... mas que, por alguma razão inexplicável, ele não podia ter... a sua única chance de felicidade estava ali...

... mas ele não podia tê-la!

Ele viu Sakura fazer menção de se aproximar e agressivamente, de tal maneira que a assustou, ordenou:

- Pare agora, Sakura!

Ela sente seu coração se apertar tanto no peito que talvez não o sentisse mais bater. Ela refaz a primeira pergunta que fez ao entrar no quarto:

- O que está acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo? – ele repete, sarcástico. Sem aviso, ele solta uma risada horrível, sem humor que pareceu ecoar no quarto. Com um sorriso meio louco, ele responde – O que acontece é que minha querida priminha me fez o grande favor de perder a minha chance de ser feliz... minha ÚNICA chance de ser feliz!!!!

Ele disse as últimas palavras em tom mais alto, talvez com intuito de fazer Meiling ouvi-las... e aparentemente dera certo, pois a chinesa escolheu aquele momento para chorar ainda mais alto, soluçando muito e com grossas lágrimas rolando de seus olhos já muito vermelhos. Mesmo sem entender nada, Naoko se adiantou para consolar Meiling, mas Shaoran antecipou suas intenções e ordenou, ríspido:

- Não se meta nisso, Yanagisawa!!!

- Mas o que a Meiling fez, Shaoran? E por que você está agindo assim, tão estranho?? – perguntou Sakura, ainda assustada, mas determinada a obter respostas.

- Tudo começou quando a minha mãe resolveu confiar nessa tola!!!! – ele começou, olhando a prima com tanto veneno que se podia senti-lo no ar - Você sabia, querida Sakura, que minha mãe achou a minha pérola?! Estava no poço e, por algum milagre, alguém superior que talvez goste muito de mim intercedeu e a fez parar nas mãos da minha mãe. Mas ela pressentiu que seria perigoso guardá-la e resolveu entregá-la a Meiling, por achar que ela seria capaz, como alguém completamente civilizado, de guardá-la em segurança. Mas a Meiling não queria vir ao Japão... por isso tinha que fazer birra e jogar todas as coisas fora... inclusive a minha pérola!!!!!

Sakura ficou sem entender nada... se Meiling tinha pérola, como ela nunca havia falado nada, se era ela uma das que mais apoiavam seu romance com Shaoran? Entendendo a pergunta no olhar de Sakura, ele explicou:

- Meiling não sabia que estava com ela... minha mãe teve a engenhosa idéia de guarda-la em um par de brincos e dá-los a Meiling... nem ela sabia que estavam com ela! Mas o que mamãe não esperava era que a idiota fosse perder a pérola do brinco em um de seus terríveis acessos de raiva!!!!

Reinou total silêncio ante esta reveladora história. Lentamente, Sakura virou seu olhar para Meiling, que lhe encarava com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de sofrimento e, do centro de seu peito e espalhando por todo o seu corpo, Sakura sentiu uma terrível onda raiva lhe queimar... como ela se atrevia... como ela podia ter feito aquilo? Sabia que aquela pérola era importante, que ela poderia decidir todo o seu futuro... como ela pôde??? Ela fechou inconscientemente seus punhos com tamanha força que suas unhas perfuraram a pele... mas então, do mesmo modo rápido que veio, a raiva se esvaiu... Sakura sabia muito bem que Meiling jamais faria aquilo de propósito... e ela sabia também que, quando as emoções fortes nos dominavam, era quase impossível controlar... a moça chinesa se sentira triste na época que viera forçada ao Japão e que, embora quebrar as coisas e espalhá-las ao chão não fossem a solução, ajudavam a pessoa a esvair os sentimentos negativos. Pensando assim, ela procurou falar, o mais firme que a situação permitia:

- Shaoran... pense bem... Meiling não fez de propósito... ela estava fora de si... como você está agora... mas, como Meiling a perdeu a tanto tempo, quebrar as coisas e tirá-las fora do lugar não vai resolver nada...

- Não, Sakura!! A pérola está aqui!!! Está aqui!!!! – ele enfatizou, como se assim Sakura finalmente pudesse entender o quanto era importante pra ele isso – Eu tenho que encontrá-la... eu preciso achá-la!!!!

Dito isso, ele voltou a tirar as coisas do lugar e jogá-las ao chão, murmurando "tenho que achar... ela está por aqui...". Por alguns momentos, Sakura só o assistiu quebrar os enfeites que ainda estavam inteiros e rasgar as coisas de Meiling, então, caminhou seguramente até ele e segurou seu braço, com a firme resolução de fazê-lo voltar à razão:

- Não adianta Shaoran... Não vamos encontrá-la assim... talvez até já tenho sido jogada no lixo...

Ele se desvencilhou dela e falou, voltando a procurar:

- Você não entende, Sakura! É a minha única chance de felicidade. Só com ela poderei... poderemos ser felizes!!

- Não é não! – rebateu Sakura, se aborrecendo – Você não pode ficar tão atado às tradições de seu clã. Algumas regras se tornam tão obsoletas que precisam ser quebradas!!

- Mas não essa!!! – ele respondeu, passando a mão na cabeça, mas ainda se movendo pelo quarto e jogando tudo ao chão – São muito fortes... são impossíveis de ser quebradas por puro capricho de duas pessoas!!!

- Então porque você não tenta me explicar?! – pergunta Sakura, voltando a ficar nervosa, porque naquele instante ela percebeu uma coisa que fez seu coração diminuir um compasso – Será que eu estou entendendo certo?!

- E o que você estaria entendendo?

- Que você não confia no nosso amor!!!!

Ele parou. Lentamente, Shaoran voltou seu olhar para a moça, que se aproximou, falando com a dor da decepção transparecendo em sua voz:

- É isso, Shaoran? É isso que você pensa??? Você não confia que podemos superar isso, de cabeça erguida??? É só uma pérola idiota! É só uma tradição que alguém fez há muito tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que a felicidade das pessoas tenha que depender disso!!! As coisas mudam, mas, se nós não fizermos essa mudança, ninguém fará por nós. Eu sei que nós podemos mudar isso!! Sei que somos fortes!!! Podemos ser se quisermos!!!!!!

- É você que não entende!!!! – ele gritou de repente, fazendo a moça recuar até a parede – Eu pensei que minha pérola havia sido perdida para sempre, mas então me falam que ela estava aqui, o tempo todo perto de mim! Para mim, que sentia o tempo todo estar agarrado à borda de um precipício, tentando me salvar, foi como se alguém tivesse estendido a mão para me levantar... então descobri que a pérola estava perdida outra vez... e essa mão que pensei que me levantaria me largou de vez e eu caí na escuridão!!! Não tem como voltar!!! Esse é um daqueles sinais que o destino envia!!! Você não vê??? É obvio que não podemos ficar juntos??!!!!

Sakura ficou em choque... como ele podia ser tão superficial??? Como ele podia acreditar que as coisas podiam ser definidas pelo ser e não ser das circunstâncias? Ela acreditava em destino, mas acreditava que a vontade das pessoas poderia mudá-lo... quando se deu conta, as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca:

- Você acredita... mesmo... que a pérola... que essa mísera pérola manchada é a chave da nossa felicidade??

- Acredito sim!!! – respondeu ele, sem pensar, a voz um tanto aguda – se ela não apareceu agora, é porque não podemos ficar juntos!!! Vai contra tudo e contra todos!!! Como pode uma coisa assim dar certo???!!! Continuar com isso vai ser ruim!! Sakura... ACABOU!!!!! É o melhor que podemos fazer... para todos nós!!!!!

Pareceu a Sakura que uma eternidade havia se passado... parecia que seu corpo não lhe pertencia, pois ele não respondia a seus comandos... pareceu-lhe que tudo havia desaparecido... só restava Shaoran ali em sua frente, lhe dizendo que... havia... acabado???

"Continuar com isso vai ser ruim... Sakura... Acabou!!!"

"Continuar com isso vai ser ruim..."

"Vai ser ruim..."

"Acabou..."

- É, Sakura... é o fim. – ele falou, a voz cansada e trêmula transparecendo a pior dor que já sentira na vida... a dor de renunciar seu maior bem. Parecia que outra pessoa falava por ele - é o melhor que podemos fazer... seremos felizes assim... mais felizes assim!

- ...Acabou? – ela repetiu, inconscientemente, sem acreditar que tal palavra existisse no pequeno mundo que fora sua felicidade ao descobri que seu amor era correspondido.

- Acabou.

Ele olhou pela última vez para a moça, que parecia em estado de choque e, sem suportar mais, saiu pela porta aberta, correndo, fugindo de algo que não entendia, que não sabia por que tinha que ser daquela maneira. No quarto reinou o mais pesado dos silêncios. Meiling já não mais chorava, mas olhava para Sakura, sem saber o que fazer. Naoko fechou os olhos longamente e duas grossas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto!!!

Sakura sentiu suas pernas já não mais suportarem seu peso e foi ao chão... seu corpo parecia não ser capaz de assimilar aquele imenso sentimento de tristeza, mágoa e raiva que tomava conta de seu peito... afogando-a. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem sentir que estava chorando... sentindo seu peito arfar, sem saber que estava sem ar...

Tudo que pensava era que...

- Acabou! – repetiu pela última vez, antes de gritar de dor e se atirar completamente ao chão, chorando como nunca havia chorado antes...

'

Os leitores estão em estado de choque... "'"O.O"'"

_Er... oi, pessoal. Aqui é a Tomoyo. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas eu fui totalmente injustiçada, esquecida e deixada de lado nesse cap, junto com o Eriol (se bem que ele mereceu, já que ele atirou uma pedra na Cherry cap. Passado!). Então, meio que para me compensar, a autora mandou que eu fizesse as considerações finais por ela (se bem que eu sei que ela tá é com medo da reação dos fãs ante esse final totalmente... bombástico, no mínimo!)_

_Bom... para começar, vocês devem ter notado que cap. tem tudo o que é possível ter em uma fic: mistério, altas revelações, comédia e, principalmente, muuuuuito drama! A Cherry mandou dizer que fez de tudo para equilibrar todos esses sentimentos de uma maneira bem saudável. _

_Para vocês verem como o esquema desse cap. é antigo, vocês devem ter notado que a autora fez referência aos livros "Harry Potter" e "Fortaleza Digital"... na época em que ela escreveu o plot do cap., estes livros sempre disputavam o primeiro lugar nas paradas literárias!! Você me pergunta: Qual "Harry Potter"? A autora nem se lembra mais, mas acha que era o sexto, pela época!_

"_Tokyogaki" significa algo como "Tokyo Escrita". Foi a Yoruki quem deu a sugestão e, se querem minha opinião, ficou bem melhor que o nome que tava antes ("Tokyo News"! já viram que coisa mais brega?!)_

_Gente, ela se lembrou do Kero! Fazia um tempão que ele não dava o ar de sua graça nessa fic! Coitado! Fez só uma pontinha, mas pelo menos tá melhor do que eu (já falei que não apareci nenhuma vezinha nessa $# de cap??!)_

_Bom... não dá mais para adiar... eu preciso comentar a última cena... tenho que falar que, quando li o roteiro, tive um acesso de choro que durou bastante. Às vezes acho que o Shaoran é bem bobinho, mas fazer o que ele fez com a minha priminha... vai ter que ralar muito pra ter meu... quero dizer, o perdão da minha priminha querida... isso se ela, por ventura, o querer de volta... Meiling ficou no meio dessa guerra de sentimentos e confiança e saiu bastante machucada... afinal, foi um pouco culpa dela, mas ela não sabia disso! Ela jamais faria algo assim, como perder um objeto tão precioso do primo de propósito, por mais zangada que estivesse! E minha priminha... tadinha!!! Está sofrendo tanto! Adianto para vocês que ela se trancou no quarto e se recusa a sair de lá, por mais que a gente insista! Seu coração parece estar em pedaços... estamos tentando juntar os cacos (quando digo estamos quero dizer eu, a Meiling, o Eriol e a Naoko), mas está meio difícil..._

_Outra coisa..._

"_**Cos my family don't seem so familiar**_

_Porque a minha família não parece tão familiar_

_**And my enemies all know my name**_

_E todos os meus inimigos sabem meu nome_

_**And when you hear me tap on yer window**_

_E se você me ouvir batendo na sua janela_

_**Then you get on your knees and you better pray…**_

_Então você se ajoelha e é melhor rezar..."_

_O que essa música quer dizer? Bem, não tenho a mínima idéia... sei lá o que a Cherry quis ao por essa música aqui... mas talvez seja algum tipo de preview do próximo cap... eu conheço ela, é "Gas Panic", do Oásis e é bem soturna... apesar de ser legal... hum... ¬¬"""_

_Bom... vou parar por aqui... senão a autora chega e me deixa na geladeira mais um cap. Por ter falado muita coisa... ela pediu para agradecer imensamente a **Nádila, Line** (o que significa aquele "não", Line? A Cherry não entendeu.), **Kureopatsura-chan, MeRRy-aNNe, Anaisa** (Ela manda dizer que se sente agradecida pela sua preocupação, mas que estava tudo bem... afora um bloqueio terrível e uma grande dose de priguicite!), **Agathabell Black, Tammy Lee** (que sorte mesmo, hein, Tammy? Espero que ela não dê o chá de cadeira nos fãs dela, porque um dia eles se cansam!), **Bárbara Lee Hawkeye** (Vc tava achando o Shaoran muito direitinho??? Será que agora ele ficou mais... errado??? Pois eu acho que ele pirou de vez agora!!!), **Mandy in wonderland, Saky-Li, Cecília Granger Potter **(final feliz a Cherry garante, mas não vai ser fácil não... o jeito é esperar os próximos cap. pra ver!), **Analu** (Cherry hi da Silva pereira Junior!! Não sabia que nome todo dela era assim!!! XD), **Inês, MeRRy-aNNe** (de novo!), **Rachel, aggie18, Agatha, Yami Umi** e pra todo mundo que lê a fic e não comenta, por algum motivo! _

_Ela está pedindo, na verdade quase implorando, que vocês deixem reviews, e-mails e cartas-bomba para ela, expressando suas opiniões, críticas e elogios._

_Ela também pediu pra avisar que, além da fazerem vocês sofrerem com esse cap., vai demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo cap... a desculpa dela é que ela vai ter que começar o cap. 20 do zero e que há muitas coisas que precisam ser bem pensadas... então, quem sabe, um boooom tempo de espera (espero que não... eu comprei um carro e preciso do meu salário para pagar as prestações! T.T) _

_Agora sim eu vou parar... já estou cansada de ficar escrevendo aqui (aiai... vida de estrela não é fácil mesmo!)... então, gente... bye bye!!!_

_Cherry hi (por Tomoyo, a bela!)_

os leitores continuam em estado de choque "'"O.O"'"

...Em algum lugar bem escondido, na ilha de Lost...

Cherry (agachada atrás de uma moita e comendo um pãozinho): **É... estou mais segura aqui...!**


	27. 20 Depois da tempestade

_Em algum lugar na ilha de Lost..._

Cherry está acampada atrás de uma moita, observando, através de um binóculo, ainda comendo seu pão (desta vez com salame e queijo mussarela), o acampamento dos acidentados do avião, se matando e brigando. Ela procura em vão a única razão de sua vinda a um lugar tão distante (além de estar fugindo dos fãs, é claro!):

**- Rodrigo Santoro, cadê você?**

Finalmente, da entrada da floresta, surge um pezinho descalço todo sujo, porém maravilhoso... ele estava chegando... era ele... tinha que ser ele! Meses de espera... tanta expectativa... tantas coisas que tivera que agüentar... picadas de mosquitos... tomar água direto de um rio suspeito... tirar leite da vaca para fazer o queijo... achar uma vaca naquela ilha esquisita para tirar o leite... fora se manter escondida daquelas pessoas estranhas e paranóicas! Afinal... sua presença não poderia ser facilmente explicada...

Mas, finalmente, lá estava ele... o braço também apareceu entre as árvores... Cherry se remexe no mesmo lugar, ansiosa:

**- Vamos, apareça, meu lindo...**

O tronco... os ombros... finalmente, ele iria entrar no acampamento por inteiro...

- Cherry – Chan?

Cherry sente o sangue congelar dentro das veias. Não era possível... conhecia aquela voz, claro, mas não podia acreditar que eles haviam encontrado-a. era alucinação, claro! Tinha que ser... talvez... se continuasse parada, no mesmo lugar, a alucinação iria embora. Agora, alguns fios negros do cabelo dele eram visíveis também...

- Não adianta, Cherry hi! Nós finalmente a encontramos... e pretendemos leva-la conosco!!

Cherry finalmente se vira. Queria não acreditar que eles estavam ali, mas estavam! Vestidos de negro, o rosto oculto pelas sombras... não havia dúvidas. Dominada pelo assombro, ela apenas pergunta:

**- Como me encontraram?**

- A vaca... – diz apenas um deles

**- Claro... a vaca... ela também é um de vocês?** – Cherry pergunta, compreendendo tudo

- Não... – responde o outro – a vaca apenas fugiu do rebanho... fomos acionados e quando a encontramos, vimos claramente que havia sido ordenhada... e só você, Cherry-chan, gosta tanto assim de queijo para ordenhar a vaca para fazê-lo!

**- Assombroso!** – Cherry está impressionada (obviamente! ¬¬")

- Nós agradecemos... agora, se você não se importa... – diz o primeiro, pegando numa das pernas dela

- Queremos que você volte conosco... já deixou seus leitores esperando demais. – completou o segundo, pegando na outra perna

**- O que...? ESPEREM!!! Eu preciso ficar só mais um pouco... eu tenho que ver...** – cherry se sacode, tentando se livrar, mas eles a seguram muito bem, começando a arrastá-la em direção a um helicóptero pousado ali perto **– Preciso ver... não esperei tanto tempo para nada!!**

- Sinto muito, Cherry-Chan, mas seu tempo aqui acabou... – responde um deles, implacável...

Ela se vira, em direção ao acampamento bem a tempo de ver Rodrigo Santoro entrado em uma das cabanas...

**- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** – o grito sofrido da autora ecoa pela ilha, enquanto ela é arrastada por aquelas pessoas misteriosas, suas unhas deixando profundos sulcos na terra, enquanto a música do filme "Psicose" toca em algum lugar...

Só para informar: SSC, A música "gas panic", Lost, Rodrigo Santoro e Psicose não pertencem a Cherry hi! (mas bem que ela queria...)

Cap 20 – **Depois da tempestade**

Escrito por: **Cherry hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

A enorme mansão dos Li estava lotada. Parecia que toda Hong Kong estava espalhada pelos salões, corredores e jardins daquela casa. Claro que nem todos pertenciam ao clã Li... sendo o 50º aniversário das Corporações Feng Hua, diversos empresários poderosos do mundo inteiro foram convidados para a grande reunião comemorativa. Antes houvera um jantar do qual somente alguns convidados participaram, deixando boa parte da família de fora, inclusive uma bela chinesa de longos cabelos negros. Ela estava emburrada em um canto, girando levemente uma taça de vinho tinto, o conteúdo rubro fazendo um pequeno redemoinho lá dentro. Ela tomou um pequeno susto ao sentir alguém lhe apertar os lados de sua cintura. Virou-se e deparou-se com a sua mãe, a senhora Tomo, extremamente risonha, mas não retribuiu a animação. A senhora fez um muxoxo:

- Eu não posso acreditar que ainda esteja zangada por não ter sido convidada para o jantar! Já lhe expliquei que havia poucos lugares e que você ainda é considerada muito jovem... E ainda não tem experiência profissional!

- Mamãe, eu vim lá do Japão só para participar dessa reunião... eu esperava que minha família tivesse a decência de me convidar para o jantar exclusivo depois de tanto tempo sem me ver! Eu acho isso simplesmente insultante!!

- Querida, não arrume confusão, por favor!! Você tem sorte de ter conseguido "escapar" e vir pra cá... na verdade, você só veio porque eu insisti muito!!

- Obrigada, mamãe! Agora a senhora só me fez sentir melhor! Descobri que estou aqui porque aqueles velhos...

- Olhe lá o que você irá falar dos anciões!! – alertou-a Tomo, com o cenho franzido.

-... velhos babões... – continuou Meiling, como se a mãe não a tivesse interrompido – tiveram peninha de mim!

- Ao menos você está aqui!!! Não ficou feliz em rever seu noivo, eu e suas primas???

- Claro que sim! – respondeu com má vontade Meiling, ainda girando a taça. Fez um muxoxo e continuou – Mas eu pensava que a família tivesse mais consideração por mim! Quero dizer, eu venho me comportando, estudando arduamente para ser empresária... tenho me esforçado... e eles parecem não reconhecer isso!! E como eles me recompensam? Me deixando de fora do jantar!

Tomo balançou a cabeça, como se pensasse que a filha não tomava jeito mesmo. Alguns momentos de silêncio depois, Meiling falou, com uma voz cheia de rancor, como ainda não usara naquela noite:

- Mas o que me deixa ainda mais furiosa é que eles tiveram a audácia de convidar ELE para esse jantar!!

- Ah, Meiling... ele é um grande empresário... ou era. – completou Tomo, meio insegura.

- Mas... depois de tudo o que ele fez! Passando por cima de tudo o que ele vem aprontando nesses meses!!!! – explodiu Meiling, apertando a taça com tanta força que a haste se partiu.

- Querida, por favor!! Não comece a dar escândalos... eu concordo que ele vem agindo de forma bastante... chocante... mas...

- Sem "mas", mamãe! Quer saber??!! Estou bem feliz que ele nem tenha aparecido!!! Isso é para vermos o quanto ele liga para a nossa família!!! Talvez assim o clã comece a valorizar quem realmente se interessa pelo bem estar da nossa família!!

- Ai, querida, você não toma jeito... e pelo visto, você não consegue perdoá-lo. – Observou Tomo, calmamente.

- Perdoá-lo??!! – Repetiu Meiling, sibilando as palavras - O que ele fez não tem perdão! E seu atual comportamento não me faz querer ser nem um pouco benevolente!

- Meiling... tudo bem que o jeito que ele deixou o Japão e... bem... sumiu do mapa é com certeza chocante... principalmente porque deixou você lá sozinha... mas não é motivo para tanta raiva... por acaso... esse seu rancor tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela briga que vocês tiveram antes de ele ir embora?

Meiling não respondeu de pronto. Ficou olhando fixamente para a taça quebrada em suas mão, mas por fim respondeu vagamente:

- Sim, mamãe... a briga que tivemos foi muito feia... mas foi tudo porque Xiao Lang é um perfeito idiota!!

A moça calou-se depois de ter falado essas palavras. Tomo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas pensou melhor. Conhecia muito bem Meiling e sabia o quanto a filha era explosiva e guardava rancores... mas nunca a vira tão zangada com alguém... tinha certeza que algo muito ruim acontecera no Japão alguns meses antes...

Fora tudo muito esquisito. Tomo lembrava-se bem de ter ligado para a filha, animada para lhe dizer uma novidade qualquer... quem atendera o telefonema fora uma das amigas japonesas, a Tomoyo. Esta lhe disse que Meiling não estava em condições de falar ao telefone, pois recentemente tivera uma briga com o primo. Tomo se agitou, apesar de que a moça tivesse lhe dito que fisicamente Meiling estava bem... até havia se decidido em viajar até o Japão para ver a moça. Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse comprar a passagem, a filha lhe telefonou e falando (com uma voz que dava a impressão de estar fortemente gripada) que já estava tudo bem e que ela não precisava se preocupar. Mas Tomo ficou sim preocupada e perguntou a Meiling o que havia acontecido, mas a chinesa se recusou a responder, por mais que a mãe insistisse. Determinada a descobrir a verdade, a senhora resolveu visitar a irmã, para saber se ela sabia de alguma coisa.

Assim que pos os pés naquele lugar, ela soube que algo muito grave estava acontecendo. As pessoas corriam de um lado para outro, agitadas. Havia uma tensão no ar, que quase se podia tocar. Quando chegou às portas do Salão vermelho, ouviu vozes furiosas. Lá dentro estavam todos os anciões do clã, em pé, rodeando como chacais uma Yelan perfeitamente calma, sentada no sofá. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, exaltados... somente Youhide estava à parte, encostado na parede, observando a cena com educado interesse, parecendo nem ligar para a confusão ali presente. Tomo se dirigiu a ele e perguntou:

- Sr. Youhide, poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo?

O velho curvou a cabeça educadamente e respondeu:

- Parece que o jovem Xiao Lang aprontou mais uma...

Ele disso aquilo com tanta serenidade que demorou algum tempo até que ela absorvesse a mensagem toda... então ela perguntou, exaltada:

- O que foi que ele fez dessa vez??

- Simplesmente deixou o Japão, juntamente com suas obrigações e ninguém parece saber com certeza por onde ele anda... nem mesmo a sua mãe.

- Pelos céus! E quando foi isso??!

- Há um pouco mais de uma semana... um de nossos sócios no Japão nos ligou avisando que o jovem Xiao Lang havia simplesmente sumido, deixando a nossa empresa às traças... e, é claro, estamos querendo saber o paradeiro do rapaz. É sabido que ele esteve por aqui há alguns dias e falou com Yelan, mas mesmo ela não parece saber por onde ele anda.

Espantada com aquilo, ela olhou para o sofá onde a irmã estava sentada...

- Yelan, onde ele está?! – exigia saber um dos velhos

- Você entende que o comportamento dele é totalmente vergonhoso??? Já estamos enfrentando chacotas por causa dele!! – exaltava-se um dos mais velhos, com a bengala balançando vigorosamente no ar.

- Primeiro foi aquele terrível incidente com a perola há tanto tempo... e agora o fantasma da desonra vem nos assombrar de novo!! Aquele rapaz é muito irresponsável!! – berrava outro.

Yelan se levantou. Sua aura de poder pareceu dominar a sala, mas os velhos não se deixaram intimidar. Um deles falou:

- Ele é seu filho, Yelan! Você deveria ter algum controle sobre ele!!! Talvez você e seu marido tenham sido muito relaxados com aquele moleque mimado!!

- Eu não sei se você notou, Sr. Jun, mas Xiao Lang já tem 28 anos e sabe muito a conseqüência de suas escolhas. Eu não sei onde ele está e o assunto pelo qual ele veio me ver a alguns dias não lhes diz respeito, mas asseguro-lhes que nada tem a ver com seu desaparecimento. E eu também estou preocupada com meu filho, embora seja por motivos menos egoístas. Agora, se me derem licença, tenho afazeres que não podem ser adiados.

E, majestosamente, deu-lhes a costa e saiu da sala. Os homens ficaram indignados, considerando a atitude de Yelan uma enorme falta de respeito e apressaram-se a fazer uma rodinha, para discutirem o que fazer no momento.

O Sr. Youhide então se pôs ereto e falou educadamente a uma Tomo que assistira tudo com estarrecimento:

- Se me der licença, Sra. Tomo, preciso fazer parte dessa reunião para tomarmos alguma atitude...

Meiling, que estivera perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, interrompeu os da mãe ao lhe falar:

- Mamãe, vou ao banheiro... se ficar muito tempo sumida, não se preocupe... esta festa está um saco... vou dar umas voltas pelo jardim... mas se meu noivo aparecer, por favor avise-o que estou por aqui.

- Claro, Meiling.

Tomo viu sua filha se distanciar e se perguntou, pela milésima vez em tanto tempo, o que poderia ter acontecido que afetara o comportamento dos dois jovens daquela maneira...

Meiling caminhava distraidamente, esbarrando em algumas pessoas sem querer e sem parar para lhes pedir desculpas. Droga! Sabia que não deveria ter voltado a Hong Kong! Claro que sempre valia a pena ver a mãe, provocar as primas e abraçar seu noivo, mas aquela era a primeira vez que uma viagem à sua terra natal tinha um sabor amargo. Já previra que teria que enfrentar uma verdadeira enxurrada de perguntas sobre um assunto que nem gostava de lembrar... e tinha certeza que a resposta que treinara durante o turbulento vôo que fizera não ia satisfazer a ninguém, muito menos aos velhos anciões, que exigiam a verdade, só por serem os manda-chuvas da família!

Bem... dela eles não teriam resposta alguma!! Que esperassem que Xiao Lang desse as caras e resolvesse falar por ele mesmo que iludira uma pobre garota no Japão e depois fugira, deixando-a com o coração aos pedaços!!! Eles jamais entenderiam, mesmo que eles próprios tivessem um coração, que aquele simples ato envolvera tantas pessoas e que pudesse machucar tanto. E o pior era ficar calada, escutando as pessoas cochichando por traz de seus leques, entre um gole de vinho e outro, diversas suposições para tal comportamento escandaloso.

E aquele assunto, que já acontecera há tanto tempo, era sempre renovado cada vez que uma história "picante" sobre o atual comportamento de Shaoran chegava aos ouvidos de qualquer membro do clã. Ele já fora visto pelo mundo inteiro, participando de festas duvidosas, com o rosto congestionado, a barba por fazer, a roupa amarrotada e acompanhado pelos mais diversos tipos de mulheres bonitas. Ele nunca parava em uma cidade famosa por muito tempo... Monte Carlo, Paris, Londres, Nova Iorque, Los Angeles, Atenas, Moscou, Viena... sempre de festa em festa, parecendo estar fugindo de alguma coisa... Meiling sabia muito bem do que ele estava fugindo!! Seu maior desejo era gritar para todo mundo o que realmente acontecera e falar para quem quisesse ouvir que o primo era um grande covarde e um completo idiota, que quase arruinara sua vida... mas prometera a Sakura que não falaria nada e ela, ao menos, era fiel aos seus amigos...

Ela demorou muito tempo no banheiro, retocando a maquiagem o mais lentamente possível... na verdade, só saíra dali porque começaram a reclamar da sua demora... ao sair do banheiro, encarou com coragem a senhora que estivera aguardando a sua vez... ela não fazia uma cara amigável. Meiling não se importou. Caminhou entre os presentes, desviando-se das pessoas. Aquele corredor estava muito cheio e abafado, por isso ela retrocedeu e dirigiu-se para uma parte da casa mais vazia. Havia somente algumas pessoas ali, a maioria de jovens um pouco mais novos que ela própria, paquerando e escutando músicas mais... "estilosas". Naquele momento, o _CD player_ gritava em algum lugar uma música do Oasis que ela gostava muito. Resolveu ficar por ali mesmo e estava pedindo a um garçom que lhe trouxesse uma taça de champanhe quando viu alguém que a fez ficar gelada...

**What tongueless ghost of sin crept through my curtains?**

_Qual fantasma mudo do pecado arrastou-se através das minhas cortinas?_

**Sailing on a sea of sweat on a stormy night**

_Navegando num mar de suor numa noite de tempestade_

**I think he don't got a name but I can't be certain**

_Eu acho que ele não tem um nome, mas eu não tenho certeza_

**And in me he starts to confide**

_E em mim ele começa a contar um segredo_

Ele vinha em sua direção... estava vestindo um smoking que lhe realçava o porte atlético, mas também mostrava a Meiling que ele andara emagrecendo... seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca estiveram e um pouco mais compridos também... a barba mal feita azulava no maxilar bonito e seus olhos apresentavam profundas olheiras. Segurava uma taça de vinho em suas mãos e andava sem se importar com o ar atônito das pessoas, muito menos com os cochichos cada vez mais altos que enchiam o corredor. Mas o que mais impressionou e chocou Meiling foi a expressão que ele carregava em seu rosto: era cínica, cruel até, cheia de malícia... e ela, sem querer, associou-o a um vampiro sedento de sangue que tivesse encurralado a sua vítima...

**That my family don't seem so familiar**

_Que a minha família não parece tão familiar_

**And my enemies all know my name**

_E todos os meus inimigos sabem meu nome_

**And if you hear me tap on your window**

_E se você me escutar batendo na sua janela_

**Yer better get on yer knees and pray panic is on the Way**

_É melhor ajoelhar-se e rezar, o pânico está a caminho_

Ela percebeu que o rapaz caminhava a seu encontro, com os olhos âmbar injetados cravados no seu, com tal intensidade que, mesmo que quisesse fugir, não poderia, tamanho poder que aquele olhar exercia. Nem mesmo quando Yelan adentrou, esbaforida e tão atônita quanto o resto das pessoas, pela mesma porta que o filho havia passado, e o alcançou ele não desviou o olhar do dela...

**My pulse pumps out a beat to the ghost dancer**

_Meu pulso __falha uma batida diante do fantasma dançarino_

**My eyes are dead and my throat's like a black hole**

_Meus olhos estão mortos e minha garganta parece um buraco negro_

**And if there's a god would he give another chance**

_E se existe um Deus, será que ele me daria outra chance_

**An hour to sing for his soul**

_Uma hora para cantar pela alma dele_

_- X_iao lang... eu mal pude acreditar quando me disseram que você havia vindo... achei que era uma brincadeira.

- Pois é, mamãe! Estou de volta! Passei muito tempo longe da minha querida família... – falou as últimas duas palavras com tanto sarcasmo que algumas pessoas ali perto balançaram a cabeça, chocadas – Achei melhor voltar... além do mais, decidi dar um tempo das festas... já estavam ficando enjoadas.

- Xiao lang... Mas o que houve com você??! – perguntou a mulher, aparentemente tão cheia de dúvidas que nem sabia ao certo por onde começar – O que aconteceu??? Não vejo você desde aquele dia no salão vermelho... e você... você andou se comportando de maneira tão... tão... chocante... nunca conseguimos lhe localizar... afinal... o que...???

- Mais tarde nós conversaremos mamãe... – ele lhe cortou, seco, sorrindo sinistramente - agora devo me apressar e me juntar aos outros convidados, afinal, todos parecem estar muito curiosos ao meu respeito... mas antes...

'**Cos my family don't seem so familiar**

_Porque a minha família não parece tão familiar_

**And my enemies all know my name**

_E todos os meus inimigos sabem meu nome_

**And when you hear me tap on yer window**

_E quando você me escutar batendo na sua janela_

**Yer better get on yer knees and pray panic is on the way**

_É melhor ajoelhar-se e rezar, pânico está a caminho_

Ele parou a menos de um metro da prima. Mesmo sendo muito mais alto e transmitindo toda aquela aura negativa e poderosa, Meiling não sentiu medo. Na verdade, depois do susto inicial, ela sentiu a raiva acumulada em algum lugar de seu coração se espalhar pelo seu corpo, queimando-lhe os olhos e fazendo-a ranger os dentes por debaixo dos lábios cerrados. Seus punhos se fecharam e ela sentiu o corpo tremer levemente. Encarou-o firmemente, sem nem ao menos piscar. A sala encheu-se de uma tensão que parecia ser uma linha invisível prestes a se romper em uma grande explosão a qualquer momento. A notícia de que Shaoran estava na casa se espalhou rapidamente e o corredor começou a ficar apinhado de curiosos...

- Meiling, priminha querida... como vai? Andou estragando a vida de mais alguém por esses dias?

As pessoas mais próximas soltaram pequenas exclamações de surpresa. Yelan olhava-os seguidamente, com um ar aparvalhado, sem saber o que dizer e talvez, como todos naquela sala, esperando respostas...

- Como você se atreve...? – ela balbuciou, raivosa demais para pensar claramente e perceber que o primo apenas a provocara...

- Me atrever??! – ele repetiu tranqüilamente, olhando o interior de sua taça com aparente interesse, o reflexo rubro do liquido dançando em seus olhos – Ora, Meiling, eu creio que tenho todo o direito de lhe perguntar isso... afinal... fui sua primeira vítima.

Yelan sabia que deveria interromper aquela discussão antes que algo fosse dito e que ficasse para sempre marcado no coração ferido de alguém, mas seu corpo recusava-se a interferir... só conseguia olhar para a sobrinha, vendo seus olhos se tornarem cada vez mais brilhantes à medida que a mágoa do passado vinha à tona em sua mente... e ouvia Shaoran continuar a provocar, aparentemente sem se dar conta do perigo que corria...

- Sem dúvida... depois daquele... fatídico dia, eu pude entender... porque os anciões não lhe dão valor. – ele deu uma risada que não continha humor algum, que lhe fez parecer mais assustador ainda... – Soube que nem fora convidada para o jantar... e eu, que não dou a mínima para o que essa família é, fui convidado... que desperdício! Mas, se você quiser, eu deixo você jantar no meu lugar na próxima vez e ficar com os restos que eles sempre me destinam!

'**Cos my family don't seem so familiar**

_Porque a minha família não parece tão familiar_

**And my enemies all know my name**

_E todos os meus inimigos sabem meu nome_

**And when you hear me tap on yer window**

_E quando você me escutar batendo na sua janela_

**Then you get on your knees and you better pray**

_Então você se ajoelha e é melhor rezar_

Mais exclamações de choque... ouviram-se passos apressados e logo alguns anciões se reuniram a eles... Youhide se infiltrou entre as pessoas abismadas, ouvindo coisas como "totalmente ultrajante" e "quem ele pensa que é?!", mas apenas assistindo tudo com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto...

- Xiao Lang, que atitude é esta??!! – esbravejou o Sr. Jun, com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Ordenamos que se cale imediatamente e nos acompanhe até o escritório. Você precisa nos dar explicações!!! – exigiu outro ancião, tão aborrecido quanto o primeiro.

Mas Shaoran não parecia escutá-los... olhava apenas para Meiling... Em algum lugar dentro do caos que estava sua mente, ela tinha certeza que ele estivera esperando aquele momento por muito tempo... ele queria se vingar e descontar sua frustração em alguém... mas ela jamais iria perdoá-lo por tentar estar culpando-a por algo que ela não fizera... não poderia perdoá-lo jamais...

- Soube que seu casamento acontecerá dentro de menos de um mês... parabéns, prima!- ele se aproximou mais um passo e se inclinou para falar ao seu ouvido, dizendo-lhe cada palavra com uma boa dose de veneno... – Vai provar da felicidade que você tão cruelmente tomou de mim!

**Cos my family don't seem so familiar**

_Porque a minha família não parece tão familiar_

**And my enemies all know my name**

_E todos os meus inimigos sabem meu nome_

**And when you hear me tap on yer window**

_E quando você me escutar batendo na sua janela_

**Yer better get on yer knees and pray panic is on the way**

_É melhor ajoelhar-se e rezar, pânico está a caminho_

O tapa ecoou pela sala que caiu em instantâneo silêncio, afora a música que agora tocava ao longe. Fora tão forte que o rapaz cambaleou para traz e deixou cair a taça de vinho, na ânsia de se apoiar em algum lugar para não ir ao chão. Meiling parou com a mão ainda no ar, ofegando muito, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. De seus olhos, grossas lágrimas escorriam e, como pérolas, brilhavam suavemente enquanto rolavam pelo rosto magoado, caindo no vinho espalhado no chão. O silêncio continuou; ninguém parecia ter coragem de quebrá-lo... ninguém ao menos se mexia, até que a jovem o fez... ela baixou a mão e falou, com a voz entrecortada e dolorida:

- Você não tem o direito de me falar isso... como você se atreve a me dizer que EU ESTRAGUEI A SUA VIDA???!!!

As últimas palavras saíram em um grito sofrido. Ela emitiu um ruído estranho, como um cãozinho que gane em sofrimento e continuou com a voz estridente:

- Como você se atreve a me culpar pelos seus erros???!! Como você pode tentar por a culpa de uma coisa que só aconteceu porque você quis assim???

Ele apenas a olhava, hipnotizado, petrificado, escutando pregado ao chão o que a prima lhe dizia, sentindo a bochecha em que recebera o tapa formigar...

- Você não me culpa por eu ter perdido a pérola, Xiao Lang... você me culpa por vocês não estarem juntos!!!! Mas o que você não entende é que essa culpa... É SUA!!!!

Yelan assistia tudo estupefata... e finalmente conseguia entender… Meiling perdera a pérola... e Shaoran entendera aquilo como uma espécie de sinal negativo do destino... e por isso agia daquele jeito... ela levou as mãos à boca, sentindo uma lágrima aflorar de seus olhos escuros. Meiling continuou, entre respirações curtas, o rosto muito vermelho e banhado de choro:

- Você foi um covarde!!!!! Imbecil e covarde!!!!!!!! Você poderia ter ficado e lutado, ter tentado... e eu sei que vocês teriam conseguido, pois ela não se importava em sofrer as mais terríveis conseqüências por você!!! Mas você não agüentou, não foi???!! Acabou fugindo... deixando minha amiga NAQUELE ESTADO... sofrendo até hoje a dor de saber que o amor que ela sentia por você era inútil...

Ela pausou apenas um momento, enquanto levantava o dedo indicador e apontava-o como um promotor acusando um réu de um crime hediondo.

- Você fugiu!!!! Foi embora porque não podia suportar a dor... tentou esquecê-la, afogando-se em bebida e outras coisas piores, comportando-se como se não se importasse!!! Dormindo com outras mulheres, pra esquecer... mas eu sei que esse sentimento, o que quer que ele seja, ele o perseguia... o fantasma dos olhos e do rosto dela sempre o perseguiu... o persegue e vai continuar perseguindo até que você tome coragem e faça a coisa certa!!!!!!!!!

**Panic is on the way**

_Pânico está a caminho_

**Panic is on the way**

_Pânico está a caminho..._

Finalmente, ela começou a parar... as respirações ficaram mais longas e ruidosas... seu corpo se tornou menos trêmulo... mas ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma palavra... nem os anciões sabiam o que dizer ou fazer... Meiling se aproximou dele, ficou nariz a nariz com Shaoran e sibilou, com maldade...

- Eu espero que ela jamais o perdoe... espero que você sofra para sempre com o pensamento que você jogou sua sorte pelo lixo... você encontrou um grande tesouro e o menosprezou... você não a merece! Nunca a mereceu!!

Depois, ela saiu do corredor, esbarrando em todos que se metiam em sua frente. Shaoran ficou ali parado, enquanto as outras pessoas pareciam acordar daquele transe e começavam a falar, excitadas e pesarosas ao mesmo tempo... as palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça... ele escorregou pela parede onde estivera encostado desde o tapa e sentou-se no chão, pondo a mão na cabeça... enquanto todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, ao seu redor, sem ligarem para a sua dor... e a música chegava ao fim, enquanto um único pensamento martelava em sua cabeça...

**...Panic is on the way**

_Pânico está a caminho_

"O que foi que eu fiz…?".

Meiling bateu a porta de uma sala vazia e escura. Andou a esmo entre os móveis parcamente iluminados pela luz das lanternas presas no jardim. Ela tropeçou em uma mesa baixa e caiu em um tapete macio, mas não se levantou. Ela simplesmente se deixou ficar, chorando alto, gemendo e ganindo com um animalzinho preso em uma armadilha... maldito Xiao Lang!!! Por quê... por que ele tinha que ter aparecido e tornado sua vida tão infeliz outra vez??? Por que ele simplesmente não a ignorou, como ela gostaria que ele tivesse feito?? Oh, não... ele tinha que provocá-la, dilacerar seu coração, trazendo de volta lembranças sombrias que custara a enterrar em sua mente...

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

_Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Shaoran brigara com Meiling e com Sakura. Esta última, desde então, permanecera em seu quarto, chorando, recusando-se __a __sair dali. Levantava-se apenas para ir ao banheiro e mal tocava na comida que Tomoyo lhe oferecia todos os dias. A jovem japonesa soubera da história toda por Naoko que, sabendo que ela era muito amiga de Sakura, com certeza t__eri__a conhecimento da história de amor que não tivera final feliz. Tomoyo ficara arrasada e chegara a chorar. Custara a acreditar que ele tivesse feito o que a jornalista lhe dissera ... não podia ser real... o rapaz muito bonito que estava com ela na hora em que Naoko lhe falou também balançou a cabeça, abatido. Eriol acreditava no amor de Sakura e sabia que a moça aceitaria passar por qualquer coisa para ficar com o rapaz... mesmo contra a vontade, ele ficou revoltado contra Shaoran. Naoko também lhes contou que Sakura ainda ficara muito tempo prostrada no chão, chorando muito. Depois, sem dizer uma palavra, se levantou. A jornalista ficara sem saber o que fazer por alguns instantes pois a outra moça, a Meiling, também chorava muito. Sakura foi se apoiando, segurando-se nas paredes, pois parecia incapaz de se sustentar sozinha. Quando ela quase caiu, Naoko se mexeu, porém, antes mesmo de dar dois passos, Sakura a dete__ve__, estendendo a mão dizendo:_

_- Não... por favor... eu não quero... preciso... preciso ficar sozinha..._

_- Mas Sakura... – Naoko parou ao olhar a expressão da outra: havia tanta dor, tanta decepção naquele olhar... e ela entendeu que nada que ela pudesse pensar em lhe dizer naquele momento poderia lhe dar conforto. Então falou – Deixe... deixe para lá._

_Lentamente, Sakura saíra do quarto. Naoko olhou a jovem que ainda se sacudia, então saiu também e chamara Tomoyo._

_Durante aquela semana toda, Tomoyo, Eriol e até a Naoko tentaram de tudo para animar Meiling, mas a jovem simplesmente não conseguia. Estava verdadeiramente arrasada. No fundo, no fundo, o que mais lhe feria era saber que havia magoado uma grande amiga. Que fora ela culpada de tudo!!! Como poderia encará-la outra vez??_

_Numa noite, Meiling estava deitada em sua cama. Apesar de já ser noite alta, todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, a porta também. As luzes estavam apagadas e, apesar de ainda fazer frio, o ar-condicionado estava ligado. Meiling se encontrava embaixo de uma pilha imensa de lençóis e edredons. Apenas a cabeça e um dos pés estavam do lado de fora. Sua vida naquele momento se resumia apenas em chorar, chorar e chorar..._

_Julgou ter ouvido um barulho vindo lá de sua sala, mas não tinha forças nem coragem para ir averiguar. Logo depois, alguém abriu a porta do seu quarto decididamente. Meiling continuou não ligando. A pessoa foi até as janelas e abriu as cortinas de pronto. Por fim, desligou o ar-condicionado e acendeu as luzes. Como uma tartaruga, Meiling escondeu a cabeça e o pé embaixo das cobertas. Esperou que Tomoyo (tinha certeza que era Tomoyo) fosse logo embora, depois de insistir um pouco para que ela se levantasse. O que não esperava era que outra voz, também conhecida, falasse:_

_- Levanta dessa cama agora, Meiling!_

_A chinesa gelou. O que Sakura estava fazendo ali?? Ela ainda não estava preparada para enfrentá-la... e nem sabia se estaria num futuro próximo... ainda se lembrava bem do olhar que Sakura lhe lançara naquele dia... não, não podia enfrentar aquilo!!!!_

_- Eu disse para se levantar, Meiling. – repetiu Sakura, com voz paciente_

_- N-não posso... – sussurrou, as lágrimas voltando a molhar seu rosto_

_- É claro que pode. – falou-lhe Sakura, puxando o edredom que estava no topo. Meiling se encolheu e gritou:_

_- Não!!_

_Sakura não respondeu. Em vez disso, começou a puxar os outros edredons e lençóis, sem dar tempo __à__ chinesa __de __se defender. Quando finalmente conseguiu arrancar o último lençol (após travar um cabo de guerra com Meiling), Sakura soltou uma exclamação de choque: a cama estava cheia de papéis, lenços, embalagens de batata-frita, potes de sorvetes e restos dos mais diversos tipos de comida, inclusive uma pasta amarela que talvez fosse mostarda espalhada pelo travesseiro e pela camisola vermelh__a__. Sakura sentiu um leve cheiro de saquê vindo do lençol que ainda segurava. Ela olhou para a outra moça, que estava com uma aparência horrível. O cabelo parecia não ser penteado há dias e estava tão emaranhado que Sakura achou que talvez o corte fosse um destino mais piedoso para eles. A pele estava marcada por ter ficado tanto tempo deitada em cima de pedaços de comida... inclusive havia alguns pedaçinhos de biscoito grudados no braço. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e falou:_

_- Vá embora, Sakura! Eu não quero que você me olhe!!!_

_- Larga de bobagens, Meiling! Eu vim até aqui porque a Tomoyo me disse que você estava pior do que eu... e está mesmo!_

_- Mas é claro... foi por m-minha causa... minha culpa que... – a voz falhou e as lágrimas começaram a cair, apesar das mãos ainda estarem em seu rosto_

_- Meiling, não foi sua culpa! – falou Sakura, num tom de voz que se usa quando uma criança teima com algo_

_- Claro que foi!! – explodiu a chinesa, tirando as mãos do rosto e olhando-a com os olhos tão vermelhos e inchados que se reduziam a fendinhas – Xiao Lang tem razão! Fui irresponsável... deveria ter tratado as minhas coisas com cuidado... isso não teria acontecido se... – ela parecia perdida, sem saber o que fazer ou que dizer... – não teria acontecido... não teria acontecido..._

_- Meiling! – chamou Sakura, mas a morena não estava escutando_

_- Não teve um minuto desde aquele dia em que eu não pensei em como teria sido se eu não tivesse sido tão desleixada! Vocês estariam noivos, estariam felizes, estariam JUNTOS!!!_

_- Meiling! – Chamou Sakura, mais uma vez, indo até ela e segurando seus braços. A outra reagiu como se as mãos da jovem de olhos verdes fossem ácido e tentou se desvencilhar, gritando:_

_- Não!! Não me toque!!!! Não me olhe!!! Você nem deveria estar aqui! Deveria estar zangada, furiosa comigo... e com todo o direito. Fui eu a responsável! Eu estraguei a sua vida!!!_

_- VOCÊ NÃO TEVE CULPA!!! – berrou Sakura de repente. Meiling parou de se debater, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara e arregalou os olhos. Dos olhos verdes caíam grossas lágrimas e ela respirava bruscamente, mas seu olhar estava firme, quando continuou com a voz dura – Você pode ter perdido a maldita pérola, Meiling, mas, se Shaoran me amasse mesmo, teria ficado e lutado junto comigo. Ele foi covarde, como eu nunca pensei que ele seria! Depois de toda essa história, começo a duvidar se ele realmente chegou, em algum momento, a me amar de verdade!_

_- Sakura... – murmurou Meiling, triste por ver a dor da amiga_

_- Mas eu não posso chorar para sempre por alguém que não vale a pena! E, sinto muito dizer Meiling, mas seu primo não presta! Você não deve ficar assim. O que ele disse foi horrível, mas tudo o que ele queria era achar alguém para descarregar a frustração e você estava no meio do caminho dele! – ela sorriu levemente, mas com certa tristeza – Confesso que cheguei sim, a ficar com raiva de você, mas logo depois pensei que uma pérola não sela o destino de ninguém, por mais "poderosa" que ela seja! Eu amo seu primo – a voz de Sakura falhou. Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos longamente, como se estivesse se obrigando a ser forte. Quando os abriu outra vez, havia certa determinação neles – Mas preciso esquecê-lo e vou esquecê-lo! E você precisa fazer o mesmo! Precisa esquecer essa história toda!_

_- Mas Sakura... eu __não __consigo deixar de pensar que se... se a pérola ainda estivesse no brinco..._

_- Meiling, quer saber? – Cortou Sakura e dessa __vez __havia muita mágoa na voz dela – foi melhor que isso acontecesse! Isso me serviu para provar que ele não era digno de mim... e talvez evitou que eu cometesse um erro muito grande. Se ele acha que eu não sou digna para ser aceita pela família de vocês sem a pérola... já pensou se ele percebesse isso depois que nós nos casássemos? Ou depois que eu tivesse um filho dele? Nossas vidas seriam um inferno... e eu não suportaria isso..._

_Meiling não sabia o que dizer. Era maravilhoso saber que Sakura não a culpava de nada... mas, no fundo, sabia que a amiga estava sendo muito radical, mas não sabia o que falar para fazê-la perceber isso... e a raiva que começava a sentir do primo por tê-la feito passar por tudo aquilo não a ajudava a pensar racionalmente. Por fim, ela passou as mãos no rosto com violência e enxugou as lágrimas, dizendo:_

_- Você tem razão! Jamais perdoarei Xiao Lang pelo que lhe fez... aliás, pelo que ele fez a nós duas!_

_- Uhum! – concordou Sakura, também enxugando as lágrimas – Meiling, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu jamais o perdoarei por ter feito com que eu sentisse raiva de você! Jamais o perdoarei... jamais..._

_Finalmente, ela se descontrolou. O choro, a dor que tentara segurar todo aquele tempo afinal veio à tona. Meiling só pode abraçá-la, enquanto sentia os soluços sacudirem o corpo frágil e mais magro da amiga. Mas, longe de __se __sentir infeliz e culpada __por __aquilo, ela sentiu amargura e ódio tão grandes que a fizeram tremer. E fez a promessa silenciosa de que, se tivesse oportunidade, iria tornar a vida do primo extremamente infeliz..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pensando bem... eu cumpri a minha promessa. – falou Meiling alto, a voz abafada por estar de cara no chão. Levantou-se e sentou-se no escuro. Se alguém estivesse ali e acedesse a luz, veria um olhar tão duro que poderia perfurar a mais dura das rochas. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas e falou para si mesma – Droga! Prometi a mim mesma que nunca iria chorar novamente por causa disso.

A porta se abriu e um vulto escuro adentrou a sala. Meiling sentiu o rosto esquentar: não queria ser pega chorando, mas sentiu certo alívio ao ouvir a voz da tia chamando-a:

- Meiling? Querida, você está aqui?

- Sim, tia, estou.

A luz se acendeu e Yelan Li fechou a porta. Meiling se levantou o suficiente para sentar-se em um sofá próximo. Ela fungou discretamente e piscou bastante os olhos:

- Tia... perdoe-me... desculpe por estar assim e também... – suspirou pesadamente, encarando seriamente a tia nos olhos – perdoe o meu comportamento ainda agora... eu me descontrolei completamente... foi tão inesperado... não esperava vê-lo aqui... ele simplesmente... quero dizer... o tapa...

Corou ao dizer as últimas palavras e se calou. Yelan se aproximou e encarou a sobrinha, séria também, falando:

- Não se preocupe, Meiling! Se há alguém com todo o direito de se zangar com Xiao Lang aqui em Hong Kong é você. Não sei o que aconteceu há 8 meses, mas deduzo que tenha sido algo forte o suficiente para fazê-la bater nele em público. – Meiling corou mais ainda e Yelan completou, num tom mais descontraído – se bem que... dado o comportamento dele nesses últimos tempos... se você não tivesse batido nele, eu o teria feito... ele bem merece umas palmadas no bumbum.

Meiling não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Era mesmo sua tia Yelan quem estava falando isso? Tão calma, tão... austera! Como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça da sobrinha, ela sorriu marotamente. Então se sentou à frente dela. Esperou Meiling digerir o que ela havia lhe falado e, ficando séria novamente, perguntou:

- Meiling... o que aconteceu entre a Sakura e o meu filho? Quero dizer... o que REALMENTE aconteceu? Quando ele veio aqui... eu disse a ele que a pérola estava com você e... – parou brevemente ao ver a sobrinha se empertigar e endurecer o olhar – e de repente o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo... Xiao Lang sumiu e enlouqueceu... não há outra palavra para descrever seu comportamento... e você nem pode ouvir falar o nome dele que se torna amarga como uma folha de boldo. E, pelo que eu entendi da discussão de agora a pouco... Sakura ficou extremamente magoada... entenda... eu preciso compreender... preciso que me conte.

Meiling ainda tentou encontrar argumentos para convencer a tia do contrário, mas a mulher, num gesto inesperado, colocou sua mão sobre a dela e falou:

- Xiao Lang é meu filho... e eu me preocupo com a felicidade dele, acredite ou não. E eu sei que ele está infeliz... mas não sei por que e isso me dilacera...

De repente, Meiling não conseguiu mais se conter e se levantou, falando muito alto, sem gritar, porém:

- Pois ele merece, tia! Na verdade, ele merece cada gotinha de sofrimento que ele possa ter!!! Ele é um canalha! Um covarde!!! Um...

Parou, como se desse conta de com quem estava falando. Corou novamente e se sentou. Yelan falou então, muito calma:

- Eu preciso que você me conte a verdade Meiling, para saber se ele merece toda essa sua raiva... e para julgar por mim mesma!

Finalmente, Meiling capitulou. E contou a Yelan tudo... a briga, a história da pérola perdida... as coisas horríveis que Shaoran dissera a Sakura... em como ficara se culpando e em como Sakura a perdoara. Notou, ao final da narrativa, que estava chorando de novo e se maldisse por estar sendo tão fraca. Limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas, enquanto Yelan se levantava do sofá. Havia, naquela sala em particular, uma lareira, construída há muito tempo por um excêntrico membro da família, que parecia sentir frio a 40º. Hoje em dia só servia de enfeite e vivia cheia de flores. Naquele dia, havia um belo arranjo de lírios brancos e pequenas flores que lembravam urzes. Yelan mergulhou seu olhar penetrante ali, como se as pequeninas e delicadas criaturas pudessem lhe dar respostas. Depois de muito tempo, ela falou, ainda de costas para a sobrinha:

- Eu... eu lamento de verdade. Sakura é uma boa menina e não mereceu passar pelo que passou... é terrível pensar que algo que parecia tão certo tomou esses rumos tão... desastrosos...

- Tia... – começou Meiling, torcendo as mãos, nervosamente – Por mais que... por mais que Sakura diga que... diga que eu perder a pérola não... não influenciasse em nada... eu não deixo de pensar que...

- Que as coisas seriam bem diferentes agora, não é? – completou Yelan, quase distraidamente. Meiling não falou nada, demonstrando que era exatamente aquilo que pensava – Não, Meiling... Sakura está certa... Veja bem... o clã é mundialmente conhecido por ser uma família tão tradicional e respeitada... e para manter esse _status_, alguns membros desta família são capazes de passar por cima de qualquer coisa, inclusive deixando de considerar a felicidade dos outros... essa tradição da pérola... que bobagem se pensar que um objeto tão insignificante pode ser a chave da felicidade das pessoas, mas... alguns anciões parecem pensar que usar um colar imenso no pescoço na festa de noivado é a coisa mais importante do mundo... e Xiao Lang sabe bem disso... ele pensava que, ao dar sua pérola a Sakura, poderia aplacar a discordância desses mesmos anciões, pois a moça não tem fortuna, não provem de uma família respeitada... tudo o que pode oferecer é seu coração bondoso e totalmente dedicado a ele... mas isso, que é tão importante para ele, não vale nada para a família.

Calou-se. Meiling, que nunca havia parado para pensar daquele ponto, sentiu uma estranha mistura de sensações... algo como culpa e remorso. Yelan retomou a palavra de repente:

- Mas não pense que estou defendendo-o completamente, Meiling! Ele fez muitas coisas erradas durantes esse tempo todo. Como você tão bem pontuou, ele tentou esquecer a sombra dos olhos verdes de Sakura de várias maneiras... sem realmente parar para pensar no que estava fazendo... o resultado é que chamou tanta atenção para os escândalos em que se metia que nem percebeu que seria mil vezes mais respeitoso ter casado escondido com a moça e depois apresentado-a como uma legítima Li. Entende, querida? Tenho certeza que a família preferiria muito mais aceitar um casamento clandestino e cheio de romance do que engolir todas as piadinhas e notas malvadas que estão dizendo por aí sobre o comportamento dele.

O queixo de Meiling caiu. Claro que a tia tinha razão! Já havia pensando sobre isso milhares de vezes, cada vez que ouvia uma fofoca quente sobre o comportamento do primo, mas nunca imaginou que a tia pudesse pensar o mesmo. Yelan continuava em pé e parecia perdida em pensamentos

- Mas... é claro... tenho que levar em consideração aquele princípio... – e deu um sorriso triste.

- O que a senhora disse, tia? – perguntou Meiling, que ouvira o que Yelan dissera, mas não entendera o significado daquelas palavras.

- O quê? Oh, nada, Meiling, nada! Estava pensando comigo mesma! – ela se voltou de repente e falou, com certa hesitação – Mas... eu creio que... bem, talvez eu tenha entendido errado... mas... eu senti que havia algo mais quando você falou, ou melhor, berrou – Meiling corou um pouquinho – que Xiao Lang havia deixado Sakura abandonada, sozinha... 'naquele estado'...

Assim que a tia falou aquelas palavras, a moça sentiu seu rosto queimar de verdade, misturando raiva e frustração. Sem querer, falara demais...

- A Sakura está grávida, não está? – perguntou a tia, sem rodeios.

Meiling não respondeu de pronto, abriu a boca, pronta para mentir, mas no fim falou derrotada:

- Sim... ela está... – logo em seguida olhou nos olhos de Yelan e pediu, com voz súplica – por favor tia... por favor, não conte a ninguém isso! Ninguém nessa casa pode saber que Sakura carrega um descendente da família... ela tem muito medo que possam descobrir e... quererem tirar-lhe a criança. Por favor, tia...

- Não se preocupe, Meiling. Não contarei a ninguém.

A moça soltou a respiração que nem percebera que havia prendido:

- Obrigada, tia Yelan. Estou mais tranqüila agora... embora – estremeceu de leve – me pergunto se mais alguém entendeu o significado dessas palavras... principalmente ele! Sakura tem medo que ele descubra e volte somente por causa do bebê... ou pior, tente tirá-la dela!

- Eu creio que não. Só quem sabe, pelo menos, um pouco da história poderia ter entendido... e o único que poderia entender estava atordoado demais com as outras verdades para poder entender o que você quisera dizer...

- Sabe tia... Sakura esteve muito triste por muito tempo, mas esse bebê meio que levantou seus ânimos, entende? Ela vê muito mais... sentido em sua vida... acho que, no final das contas, mesmo que Xiao Lang tenha feito algo tão ruim como abandoná-la... ele deixou-lhe um pedaço de si com ela... mas não sei se isso foi uma bênção ou uma maldição, pois, na criança, ela sempre verá o rosto dele. – falou Meiling, com aquela sensatez que surpreendia todo mundo. Com Yelan não foi exceção.

- Meiling... agora você falou como uma autêntica Li. – a moça fez uma careta e Yelan riu – Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... você tem razão... mas eu espero que Sakura encare como uma bênção. – fez-se novo silêncio. Então a mulher mais velha suspirou e falou – Meiling, quando você for ao Japão, quero que avise a Sakura que irei visitá-la.

Meiling arregalou os olhos e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na sua cabeça:

- Por quê???

- Porque, Meiling, eu me preocupo com a Sakura e, vendo como meu filho está e sabendo agora da história, tenho certeza que ela ficou em estado pior.

- Mas, tia... será que é necessário mesmo que a senhora vá e desenterre essa história toda? É claro que a Sakura não esqueceu, mas está enterrado no fundo de sua mente... e se a senhora for, vai lhe trazer muita dor e sofrimento... talvez até sem propósito algum.

Yelan pensou um pouco no que a sobrinha falou, e então disse:

- Talvez... mas às vezes, é necessário que as feridas doam mais para que elas possam ser tratadas e curadas. – a jovem ficou olhando a tia com uma cara de quem diz "não entendi nada" e está explicou – Ora Meiling... sempre dói quando se faz um curativo em uma ferida... mas é assim que ela sara mais rápido... além do que... tem algumas coisas que preciso conversar com ela.

- Como o quê?

Assim que fizera a pergunta, Meiling sentiu que se intrometera e desculpou-se:

- Perdão, tia, não pretendia ser tão insolente... isto não é da minha conta.

- Não precisa se desculpar... mas eu creio que você esteja certa... o que eu tenho que falar com Sakura é assunto apenas nosso.

Sabendo que não adiantaria insistir, Meiling concordou:

- Está certo... embora não saiba se 'seja lá o quê' que a senhora tenha para falar com a Sakura vai ajudar... – então parou, pensando em algo que lhe ocorrera naquele momento – Mas como eu vou dizer a ela que a senhora sabe que ela está grávida?

- Não pretende contar a ela que encontrou Xiao Lang aqui? – Yelan perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Tia... é que... eu não quero que ela se preocupe pensando que talvez ele descubra que... quero dizer... a senhora descobriu por... por minha causa. – sussurrou as últimas palavras. E acrescentou amargamente – é sempre assim... por que eu acabo estragando tudo??

- Eu acho que você deve contar a verdade a Sakura, mas, se não o fizer... se assim o preferir, eu posso falar que nós duas estávamos conversando e eu acabei arrancando a verdade de você.

- Eu preferiria que...

- Já sei o que irá dizer e a resposta é: _não_. – Cortou secamente Yelan – Farei essa visita a Sakura e ponto final, Meiling.

Sem armas, Meiling apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou.

- O que posso fazer, se a senhora está tão determinada a falar cara a cara com Sakura? Voltarei ao Japão daqui a três dias e avisarei que a senhora irá.

- Sim... imagino que em uma semana poderei ir vê-la sem levantar suspeita dos anciões.

- Está certo então.

Meiling levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta, mas antes de abri-la, Yelan falou, ainda no sofá:

- Sei que acha que eu não estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas isto é algo que eu preciso fazer... como mãe.

A moça nada disse, apenas abriu a porta e saiu, deixando a mulher sozinha, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Alguns dias depois, Sakura estava em seu quarto, sentada em frente ao seu computador. Era assim que passava a maior parte do tempo, já que fazia parte de seu trabalho. A moça era uma das colunistas fixas da "Tokyogaki", aquela revista em que Naoko trabalhava. Era óbvio que jamais conseguiria responder às muitíssimas cartas que atulhavam sua caixa de entrada toda semana, mas Sakura não gostava de deixar ninguém na mão, então pedira aos "webmasters" da revista para lhe criarem um site onde poderia responder quantas cartas pudesse. Naoko, a princípio, não gostara muito da idéia, afinal, seria um trabalho extra, cansativo... mas Sakura lhe dissera que não se importava, pois estaria tão ocupada que não sobraria espaço em sua mente para "outros tipos de pensamento"... e depois daquela explicação, a jornalista não precisara de outro argumento...

Porém, naquela tarde, Sakura não conseguia se concentrar. Tudo porque Meiling acabara de chegar de Hong Kong e viera lhe dizer que Yelan Li viria lhe visitar dentro de alguns dias. Ela sentiu o coração disparar e as lembranças e emoções que fizera tanto esforço para empurrar para um canto escuro de seu coração voltaram a assombrá-la. Há tanto tempo não pensava neles... naquela família, naquele nome... suas mãos tremiam levemente, pairando sobre o teclado, enquanto tentava encontrar palavras que certamente não viriam para responder a uma carta que já lera três vezes sem realmente assimilar seu conteúdo. Sabendo que, naquele momento, nada conseguiria, fechou o documento ainda em branco e desligou o computador. Desajeitada, levantou-se da cadeira. Seu ventre já estava bem pronunciado, pesava e tolhia seus movimentos, visto que já estava nos últimos dias de gestação. Apesar de ser bastante difícil estar grávida, pensou a moça, com certeza todo o desconforto valeria a pena... logo, logo, estaria carregando uma linda menina em seus braços. Sakura sorriu, passando a mão carinhosamente no ventre, porém, logo o sorriso se desfez. Outra coisa viera em sua mente, uma pergunta que costumava se fazer nos momentos em que baixava a guarda: será que ela seria parecida com...?

Pronto! Pensara nele de novo!! Droga! Ela sabia, pelas amargas experiências vividas durante esses 8 meses, que quando começava a pensar nele ou no passado, não havia outra alternativa senão deixar que os pensamentos voassem, assim como uma tempestade que, por mais forte que ela fosse, sempre passa... sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos... permitindo que as lembranças lhe invadissem...

Lembrou-se que passara uma semana inteira em um estado catatônico, de choque talvez. Sabia que estava consciente, que não dormira direito, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de seus atos. Levantara-se alguma vez da cama? Comera alguma coisa durante esse tempo? Dessas coisas, sua memória parecia ter sido apagada com uma borracha... do que tinha certeza, porém, era da terrível dor e da sufocante infelicidade que pareciam tomar conta de seu corpo, deixando-a incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, incapaz até de querer viver... Tomoyo, Eriol e Naoko tentavam animá-la, mas não conseguiam sequer fazê-la sair da cama.

Por fim, um dia, do nada, sua mente pareceu clarear e ela percebeu que não poderia continuar chorando, porque as lágrimas não poderiam fazer as coisas mudarem. Tomoyo lhe contara que Meiling estava em estado lastimável e usara toda a sua força de vontade e coragem para lhe dizer o que precisava ser dito...

...mesmo que não acreditasse plenamente no que dizia.

_Na manhã seguinte em que falara com Meiling, Naoko entrara feito um furacão em seu apartamento, carregando uma enorme cesta de frutas, cujo conteúdo não vira no primeiro momento, por est__ar__ deitada no sofá:_

_- O que é isso que você trouxe? Pêras? - Sakura perguntara, embora sem interesse._

_- Não. Cartas! – falou a outra moça, despejando o conteúdo em cima dela. Uma chuva de papel caiu sobre sua cabeça. Levantando-se, ela pegou uma carta, relativamente espantada:_

_- Mas... são para mim? – Naoko concordara com um aceno vigoroso da cabeça – Mas... de quem?_

_- Dos __seus__ recém-adquiridos admiradores. – respondeu a jornalista, sentando-se em uma poltrona – lembra que eu pedi para você escrever __cobrindo__ uma colunista que havia se demitido? Pois a Toukeji adorou, publicou e aqui está a prova de seu grande sucesso._

_- Mas... tantas assim?! – perguntara Sakura, olhando para o mar de cartas em seu colo._

_Naoko deu uma risadinha divertida:_

_- Está é apenas uma das 4 levas de cartas. São tantas que finalmente demos um uso ao grande vaso que fica no corredor do 3º andar. Você chamou a atenção, como eu previ. – Naoko olhou para Sakura se esta fosse uma sobrinha que acabara de ganhar o concurso de soletrar. – A Toukeji disse que nunca alguém tivera um índice de resposta tão alto em toda a existência da revista. Está absolutamente encantada._

_- Bem... eu fico feliz em saber que... obtive tanto sucesso... - falou Sakura, um tanto encabulada – E... bom... obrigada por me trazer essas cartas... mas, sinceramente, eu não sei o que farei com elas._

_- Bom... eu não as trouxe somente para você ter uma idéia do quão popular você se tornou. A Toukeji realmente gostou de você e... – Naoko respirou fundo e continuou – ela está lhe oferecendo a vaga de colunista fixa da revista._

_Sakura pulou do sofá como se tivesse sido impulsionada por uma mola, derrubando as cartas no chão._

_- E-eu?! – perguntou, incrédula. Sem ao menos pensar, exclamou – Não posso fazer isso!!_

_- Por que não? – Rebateu Naoko, pondo-se de pé também – É uma ótima oportunidade para você. Um emprego fixo, relativamente fácil e com um ótimo salário, diga-se de passagem!_

_- Mas... Naoko... eu não poderia... quero dizer... eu não quero que as pessoas descubram quem eu sou..._

_- Quanto a isso, não tem problema. Continue escrevendo com o pseudônimo que você criou._

_- Não... você não está entendendo! – Sakura começou a andar em volta da mesinha de centro, agitada – Eu não quero que ninguém me descubra... se aceitasse, certamente eu teria que ir a sede da revista para assinar um contrato ou coisa parecida... e eu não quero isso!_

_- Também não tem problema. Toukeji está desesperada para conseguir que você trabalhe para ela e isso nos dá vantagem e poderemos fazer exigências. Eu poderia interceder por você em tudo e dizer que você prefere ficar anônima, até para ela, a editora._

_- Mas... mas... - Sakura continuava agitada, torcendo as mãos, tentando encontrar uma para recusar – Naoko... e se... e se ele descobrir? – seus olhos encheram-se de água a simples menção dele – Eu... eu usei um termo... quero dizer, Ying Fa significa o mesmo que Sakura, só que em chinês... e se ele ler? E se ele associar??!! Ah, Naoko __não __eu quero que ele descubra..._

_A jornalista ajeitou os __óculos__, olhando para o chão, como se estivesse tentando ganhar tempo. Depois do que pareceu ser um longo tempo, ela perguntou, com a voz melancólica:_

_- Sakura... você não sabe?_

_- Do... quê? – perguntou a outra, com voz trêmula_

_- Você... não tem ido trabalhar, não é? Nem tem tido notícias... do escritório? – Naoko perguntou, depois de hesitar mais uma vez_

_- N-não... quero dizer... sei que me ligaram de l-lá, mas foi a Tomoyo que atendeu e... e... eu não queria nem saber... de nada que se relacionasse com ele – as lágrimas caiam pelo rosto livremente agora – Eu não queria... não quero saber dele! Por isso não posso correr riscos e não posso escrever para a revista!!_

_- Você não corre risco. Ele não vai olhar... não vai ler, quero dizer._

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Sakura... o Sr. Li... ele... foi embora!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. Seu coração parara de bater, ao que parecia. Suas pernas já não conseguiam mais suportar o peso do seu corpo e ela teria caído se Naoko não tivesse percebido seu estado e corrido para segurá-la. Sentando-a em uma cadeira e olhou-a, apreensiva. Muito tempo depois, com uma voz que parecia vir de muito longe, ela balbuciou:_

_- F-foi embora?_

_- Sim. Eu fiquei sabendo que... dois dias depois daquela briga... ele viajou... mas ninguém sabe pra onde. – Naoko falou, detestando ter que dar aquela notícia para a amiga._

_- Foi... embora..._

_Sakura repetia aquelas palavras, murmurando, ecoando em sua cabeça. Seus olhos arregalados não paravam de produzir lágrimas... não podia acreditar! Não podia... em meio à sua dor, ela alimentou uma esperança secreta e desesperada, de que ele se arrependeria e voltaria para ela..._

_... E agora, sabendo que ele fugira (não havia melhor palavra para descrever aquela atitude), parecia que alguém lhe arrancara completamente o coração. Sufocando um grito, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando amargamente. Sentiu que Naoko tocou-a na cabeça, como quisesse lhe consolar e, sem pensar, atirou-se a ela e __a __abraçou, na altura da cintura.. chorara por 10 minutos? Uma hora? Não saberia dizer, mas finalmente o choro abrandou e ela se desvencilhou de Naoko, dizendo com voz fanha:_

_- Me... me desculpe... não... não devia ter chorando... assim, mas... é que eu sinto que... eu senti... que ele me abandonou... completamente._

_- Eu entendo... – falou Naoko, também secando algumas lágrimas teimosas – mas... e agora?_

_- Agora o quê?_

_- Você aceitará o emprego?_

_Sakura se levantou. Por um momento, esquecera-se completamente da oferta que Naoko lhe fizera... mas, como poderia aceitar? Como escreveria para as pessoas, falando de amor, tentando encontrar soluções para os problemas alheios, se nem para os seus pudera encontrar?_

_- Eu... eu não posso!_

_- Pode sim! Sakura, olhe para mim. – Naoko segurou-a pelos ombros. Os olhos castanhos da amiga estavam cheios de determinação e carinho, por trás dos óculos e aquilo a confortou um pouco – Você não pode se entregar à dor. Precisa dar a volta por cima, por mais difícil que isso pareça. O que estou lhe oferecendo é bem mais que um emprego: é algo que vai te distrair e impedir que você definhe... algo a que se apegar e se reerguer. É difícil para você escutar isso, imagino, mas... você não pode mais chorar por ele!_

_Sakura fez um enorme esforço para engolir o choro. Um som involuntário saiu de sua garganta. Naoko tinha razão... aquilo tinha que parar. Tinha que deixar de se levar pelas suas emoções... pelo seu coração quebrantado..._

_- Por favor, Sakura... aceite._

_E ela finalmente se rendeu. Sorriu vagamente e falou:_

_- Está bem... mas... eu realmente gostaria muito que você intercedesse por mim. Não quero me expor... e você trabalha lá mesmo..._

_Uma estranha expressão surgiu no rosto de Naoko, mas foi tão rápida que Sakura julgou ter sido apenas impressão sua._

_- Claro. Falarei hoje mesmo com a Toukeji, enquanto isso, dê uma olhada nessas cartas. Eu trarei as outras essa tarde._

_- Todas elas?! – Sakura se espantou – levarei uma semana para terminar de ler tudo!_

_Naoko deu com os ombros e falou, sorrindo com tristeza:_

_- Uma semana de distração, então, não é?_

_Sakura não falou. Não era preciso. Entendendo perfeitamente, Naoko se despediu com um aceno e saiu do apartamento..._

Embora o aconselhamento amoroso se mostrasse uma ótima distração, havia muitos momentos de fraqueza... havia muitos dias em que se sentia tão mal e tão sozinha (apesar das constantes visitas de seus amigos) que chegava a pensar em se matar... nada do que fazia parecia fazer sentido... ou conseguia lhe dar um rumo para sua vida...

_Duas semanas depois de começar a trabalhar para a revista, ela começou a sentir enjôos terríveis e dores de cabeças tão intensas que lhe tiravam o apetite... e todo o mal-estar, que associou ao seu estado emocional, só servia para lhe deixar mais deprimida... em uma tarde em que passava particularmente mal, ela estava meio sentada, meio deitada no sofá, com uma toalhinha nos olhos, sendo observada apreensivamente por Tomoyo, enquanto Meiling lia "Kokoro no Hoe"__ a nova sessão __de aconselhamento amoroso da 'Tokyogaki'__ muito interessada, embora lançasse alguns olhares preocupados para a amiga de olhos verdes. Sakura soltou um gemidinho e tirou a toalhinha dos olhos. Logo em seguida, emitiu um ruído gutural pela boca e se levantou, às pressas, correndo para o banheiro. Meiling baixou a revista e olhou para Tomoyo, perguntando:_

_- De novo?_

_A morena apenas confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto elas ouviam a moça passar mal pra valer. Tomoyo se levantou e, a uma boa distância da porta, falou a Sakura:_

_- Já é a terceira vez só hoje à tarde, Sakura! Nada que você põe pra dentro você consegue segurar!_

_- Eu... estou... bem... – falou Sakura, para logo em seguida voltar a vomitar_

_- Bem, nada!! Já chega!! Eu vou pedir para o Eriol vir para cá... estou preocupada com você... embora você pareça um pouco mais cheinha, faz dias que você não come direito... talvez seja algum tipo de inchaço... e essa sua misteriosa dor de cabeça que não passa... ele é obstetra, eu sei, mas ele deverá saber o que fazer!_

_- Tomoyo... não precisa... – falou Sakura, dando a descarga e saindo do banheiro, apoiando-se no batente_

_Mas a outra já estava no interfone, esbravejando com o porteiro para lhe comunicar com o apartamento 804. Menos de cinco minutos depois, o médico britânico entrava esbaforido pela porta, com os cabelos molhados e uma gravata totalmente para trás e frouxa. Meiling olhou por cima da revista e comentou, com um sorrisinho:_

_- Tomoyo, como você é malvada... o rapaz, com certeza, estava se arrumando para um encontro com alguma loirinha que ele conheceu num café._

_Eriol até esqueceu de respirar arquejante ante esse comentário. Em seguida olhou para Tomoyo, irritado:_

_- Vocês, meninas, não perdem tempo, hein?!_

_- Deixa isso pra depois! – cortou Tomoyo, distraída, olhando Sakura se sentar outra vez no sofá – Olha só o estado dela!_

_Eriol assumiu sua melhor pose de médico e foi até Sakura. Ela tentou sorrir ao falar, mas falhou miseravelmente:_

_- Eu estou bem... A Tomoyo só está exagerando... é só um enjôo básico... e mais nada..._

_- O que mais você está sentindo?_

_- Dores de cabeças... parecem pontadas... falta de apetite... cansaço..._

_- Sei... – falou Eriol, demorando os olhos nos seios um pouco maiores da amiga e na cintura um pouquinho mais larga. Tomoyo quase se descabela:_

_- Como é que você é capaz de ficar comendo a Sakura com os olhos no estado em que ela está??!!_

_O rapaz lançou um olhar atravessado para ela e disse, __se abaixando em frente a Sakura_

_- Depois a gente conversa, Tomoyo... – voltou a sua atenção __para__ Sakura e perguntou, depois de hesitar um pouco – Sakura... hum... __há__ quanto tempo você está sem... ter seus períodos mensais??_

_Tomoyo e Meiling ficaram surpresas. Sakura também, mas foi por ele saber que..._

_- Vai fazer... um mês agora... como é que você...?_

_De repente, ele se levantou e saiu do apartamento. Tomoyo e Meiling trocaram olhares intrigados, enquanto Sakura sentava-as ainda mais reta no sofá... achava que começava a entender a situação... e sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer. Logo Eriol já estava de volta, trazendo uma pequena caixa na mão. Meiling esticou o pescoço para ver o que era, mas não conseguiu. Ele mostrou para Sakura o objeto. Ela arregalou os orbes verdes e o olhou, apreensiva. Eriol apenas disse:_

_- Você sabe o que fazer._

_Ela se levantou do sofá, pegou o objeto e foi para o banheiro. Quando ela ali se trancou, Tomoyo __o__ olhou, interrogativamente:_

_- Eriol que é que aquilo??! Afinal, o que Sakura tem??!!_

_- Vai ficar sem saber por que andou contando o que não deveria para as outras pessoas!!! – falou Eriol, maldosamente. Tomoyo amarrou a cara._

_Ela não precisou esperar muito. Sakura saiu do banheiro instantes depois, segurando o teste de gravidez que dera..._

_- Positivo... Eriol... eu... estou..._

_Não conseguiu completar a frase... sua vista escureceu e ela caiu para frente. O médico a segurou. Sakura se lembrou de ter sentido um perfume super forte que a fez voltar si. Pensou ter ouvido a voz de Meiling ter falado:_

_- Viu? Eu disse que esse floral sempre funciona... nós usamos muito lá na China._

_Sakura levou uma das mãos à cabeça. Estava fria e suada. Tonta, ela focou o rosto de Tomoyo preocupado bem em sua frente:_

_- Sakura... você está bem?_

_Ela não respondeu. Por dois segundos esqueceu-se por que desmaiara, mas, ao se lembrar, sentiu calafrios. Olhou para Eriol, que segurava sua mão, como se ele tivesse o poder de mudar a verdade:_

_- Eriol... diga que..._

_Parou no meio da fala ao encarar os olhos azuis profundos dele. Havia pena, confusão e dúvida. Ele sentenciou:_

_- Sakura... você está mesmo grávida... entretanto eu gostaria de fazer alguns exames..._

_Grávida... grávida! Não era possível. Sentiu sua mente rodar outra vez, mas utilizou até sua última grama de força de vontade para não desmaiar outra vez... Eriol continuava a falar, mas parecia que haviam apertado a tecla de "mudo" nela... tudo o que tinha consciência era de que estava esperando um filho... um filho dele! Essa foi outra constatação que, embora óbvia, só agora tomava conhecimento da gravidade... um filho dele!_

_... dele!!!_

_Como? Como poderia suportar? Como poderia ver aquela criança... sem ver os cabelos dele? Os olhos dele? As feições dele??? Olhar sem lembrar-se da figura tão amada dele e não sofrer? Era impossível! Terrivelmente impossível!!! Iria sempre, eternamente, olhar para a criança e sofrer com a lembrança do que ele fez..._

_- Ei... Sakura? Você está prestando atenção no que o Hiiragisawa está falando? – Chamou Meiling, de repente, olhando-a com seus olhos vermelhos bem abertos – Você pode ou não ir amanhã na clínica dele para fazer uma ultra-sonografia?_

_- E-eu...? Eu não posso... – falou, com a voz fraquinha._

_- Então... marque outro dia..._

_- Não... eu no posso estar grávida!! Não... não dá!! – ela se levantou da poltrona que Eriol havia sentado-a e andou para longe dos amigos, as mãos cruzadas no peito... – Não pode ser verdade!_

_Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, então ela ouviu a voz de Tomoyo falar:_

_- Sakura... bem... talvez seja difícil pra você aceitar, mas... é a verdade._

_- Não...! Não pode ser!! – ela teimou, virando-se revelando seu rosto banhado por lágrimas – Primeiro ele vai embora... me deixa só e tão infeliz... e depois... ele ainda dá esse toque final cruel... deixa em mim uma parte dele, para sempre me lembrar do que ele foi para mim... e de como eu sofro por ele!_

_Eriol abriu a boca para falar que a culpa não era só dele... que eles poderiam ter se protegido e toda aquela conversa de médico, mas Tomoyo pôs a mão em seu ombro e balançou a cabeça: aquele não era um bom momento para recriminações._

_Sua cabeça funcionava a mil, mas nenhum pensamento se prendia por muito tempo. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela sentiu que ia cair. Depressa, se apoiou no aparador. Pensou em seu pai e em seu irmão: o que eles diriam quando descobrissem??!!! Mãe solteira!! Era isso que ela seria! Teria que cuidar sozinha de um bebê... e ela nem sabia por onde começar! Nunca tivera parentes ou amigos próximos que tiveram um bebê para ela pelo menos ter noção de como era! E quanto ao seu futuro... era verdade que não havia pensado muito nele desde que Shaoran lhe deixara, mas sabia que teria que seguir em frente... mas ser mãe não estava nem em seus sonhos mais loucos! Como poderia...? Perguntou-se, pela milésima vez._

_.Seus amigos só observavam, penalizados. Meiling fez menção de se aproximar, mas pareceu pensar melhor. Sakura encostou a testa na parede fria, tentando se acalmar. Finalmente, o turbilhão de emoções começou a se aquietar, à medida __que__ ela se forçava a pensar coerentemente... respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. Fechou longamente os olhos, e, quando os abriu outra vez, enxergou a sala com mais clareza, assim como os rostos angustiados dos amigos. Sakura detestava ser o motivo de preocupação dos outros, mas, daquela vez, não se importou. Olhou para o rosto triste de Meiling e perguntou, bem baixinho:_

_- O que irei fazer?_

_Ninguém respondeu imediatamente. Todos tinham uma resposta diferente, mas pareciam não querer falar. Por fim Meiling, que tinha bem menos papas na língua, falou:_

_- O óbvio, né? Levante a cabeça e cuide para que esse bebê nasça são e salvo!_

_Sakura olhou para ela como se ela tivesse sugerido a coisa mais idiota do mundo:_

_- O quê?! Ter o bebê?! Mas..._

_- Sakura... você não estaria pensando em abortar, estaria? – Perguntou o médico, com uma cara que dizia com todas as letras o quanto essa idéia era abominável para ele_

_- Mas é claro que não!!! – respondeu Sakura, sem pensar direito, olhando para ele, zangada._

_- Mas... então... a Meiling tem razão, não é? – Tomoyo pontuou, hesitante – Você precisa se cuidar para que a criança nasça saudável._

_Sakura pensou melhor no que respondera a Meiling e pareceu entender como sua resposta soara. Então disse, num sussurro:_

_- Desculpe... é que... parece assim que... ainda não consegui... digerir... a verdade... que estou... grávida... dele._

_- Sakura... acho que você está se esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante – falou Eriol, depois de um momento de silêncio. Sem esperar que ela tentasse adivinhar o que seria, ele completou – Essa criança você está esperando... ela também é sua!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. Foi como se as palavras dele fossem um bumerangue lançado no fundo de sua mente escurecida... ele passou direto pela sua consciência, sumiu nas trevas, mas, ao voltar, veio trazendo uma luz que pareceu iluminar e aquecer seu coração ferido e ela finalmente pareceu acordar de um terrível pesadelo. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho novo. Não era um brilho alegre, porém... era como se ela estivesse se afogando, sem esperanças de salvação e alguém lhe lançasse um salva-vidas e com o qual, ela se agarrasse com todas as forças. Como uma criança que percebe pela primeira vez que o céu é azul, ela murmurou:_

_- É... mesmo!_

_- Sim, Sakura! – confirmou Tomoyo, aproximando-se e tomando uma das mãos da amiga - Essa criança que você está esperando é sua... e eu tenho certeza que será tão linda como você... você está vendo só pelo lado ruim... mas um filho traz muita alegria à vida das pessoas. Você tem um emprego muito bom, que vai te permitir sustentá-lo perfeitamente bem... e nós vamos te ajudar, com certeza._

_- Claro! – Meiling falou prontamente – Eu nunca troquei uma fralda, tampouco sei o que uma mamadeira, mas... eu vou te ajudar, com certeza!_

_- E eu vou ser seu obstetra, claro! – prontificou-se Eriol, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, com ar importante – Vamos começar fazendo os exames para comprovar a gravidez e termos uma idéia de __com__ quantas semanas de gestação você está..._

_Os amigos continuaram, falando, mas Sakura não escutava, porém, dessa vez, ela mantinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto... sabia que seria difícil sustentar aquele fardo (se tremia toda só de pensar no que seu irmão faria quando descobrisse) porém tinha certeza que daria conta do recado... afinal, embora as coisas lhe parecessem escuras, ela se lembrou das noites que passara com ele... foram maravilhosas... embaladas por amor... e do amor dos dois aquela criança fora concebida... e de amor Sakura encheria aquela criança._

E assim, o tempo foi passando... pacientemente, ela agüentou cada enjôo, riu da cara de Naoko quando ela soube que a amiga estava grávida, sentiu a cintura alargar e recebeu com um sorriso emocionado o primeiro chute do seu bebê... no quinto mês, Eriol pode lhe confirmar com certeza absoluta que seria uma menina... uma garotinha linda, ela tinha certeza.

A Sakura do presente sorriu... fora difícil encontrar um nome para sua filha, mas depois de muito pensar (e de várias sugestões de Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko e alguns nomes sem-noção por parte de Meiling) ela finalmente se decidira. Por falar nisso, teria que ligar para o pai e avisá-lo que o nome já havia sido escolhido. Recordou-se, então, de como o pai ficara surpreso e até desgostoso com a idéia da filha ter que criar o bebê sozinha. Ficara zangado e Sakura chorara muito, sentindo-se terrível com a idéia de ter decepcionado seu pai de alguma maneira. Abrira o jogo com ele, contara tudo sobre Shaoran e aquele fora um momento realmente difícil... mas difícil mesmo fora quando seu irmão ficara sabendo. Não fora ela que contara para o rapaz e sim seu pai. Touya ficara fora de si. Ele não perdeu tempo, foi para Tóquio e a primeira coisa que fez foi brigar com a irmã, o rosto transfigurado pela raiva, chamando a atenção dos vizinhos. No momento em que ele chegara, Sakura estava conversando com Eriol sozinha no apartamento e Touya pensara que ele fosse o "imbecil que havia engravidado a Sakura"... a altura em que ela conseguiu finalmente explicar que aquele era só o seu obstetra, o médico já estava com um olho roxo e dobrado em dois, no chão. Sem pedir desculpas para Eriol, ele andara de um lado para o outro, enquanto Sakura lhe explicara que Shaoran havia deixado o país. De repente, ele disse, com a voz parecendo um rugido, que iria até o quinto dos infernos, se preciso, mas acharia aquele (ele chamou um nome tão feio que Sakura ficou escandalizada) e que o mataria e depois o arrastaria para que pudesse assumir a responsabilidade também.

_- Ah, mas não vai não! – Sakura respondera, tão firmemente que Touya parara de andar pela casa e olhara, espantado, para a irmã_

_- O que você está dizendo, Sakura? Aquele canalha precisa ver qual é o seu lugar!!! Precisa assumir o bebê!! Mas será possível, depois de tudo o que ele fez, você ainda __o __está protegendo..._

_- Não estou protegendo ninguém! – cortou Sakura, furiosa – E você não vai atrás dele!_

_-Mas..._

_- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ATRÁS DELE!!! – ele repetiu alto, mas não gritando, contudo usando aquela firmeza que pela primeira vez ela demonstrava com ele – Ele me abandonou e deixou bem claro que não me queria mais – viu o irmão abrir a boca para argumentar e nem deu chance a ele – Ele não sabia que eu estava esperando um filho dele! Eu não sei onde ele está agora e, mesmo que eu soubesse, não diria nada a ele, pois, gostando de mim ou não, eu sei que ele iria assumir a criança, mas seria uma coisa forçada! Não! Eu criarei meu filho sozinha... e conseguirei..._

_- Mas... Sakura... isso é tão... anormal... – falou o rapaz, com uma expressão que claramente revelava que não aceitava que uma mulher pudesse ser mãe solteira. A irmã percebeu e inchou de raiva_

_- Pelos céus, Touya, como você é antiquado! Estamos no século XXI!! Não preciso de nenhum homem para me ajudar... sei que posso consegui isso sozinha..._

_- Sakura, eu não espero que você saiba o quanto é duro e difícil criar um bebê... mas é muito mais fácil quando..._

_- Touya... – cortou Sakura com um tom de voz seguro, mas deixando transparecer algo como cansaço – Eu não espero que você entenda os meus motivos... você tem razão... eu nunca troquei fraldas, nunca tive que passar a noite acordada embalando uma criança chorona, mas... eu fiz a minha escolha. Quero tentar sozinha, porque... – sua voz falhou, mas ela lutou para que seu olhar continuasse firme - ... porque não quero que ele volte por obrigação... ou por motivo nenhum..._

Depois disso, Touya ficou uns instantes calado e então, saiu do apartamento, parecendo confuso, desolado e exasperado. Eriol, que depois de ter apanhado, havia sentado numa poltrona e olhou-a, mostrando que a entendia perfeitamente... lentamente, o irmão foi aceitando a idéia e agora mal podia esperar para ver a sobrinha usando os sapatinhos rosa que trouxera de Tomoeda... e Sakura se divertia só de lembrar-se disso.

A campainha tocou. Só podia ser o Eriol, pois o interfone não tocara e Meiling nem se dava o trabalho de bater antes de entrar. Como a porta estava destrancada e a barriga agora pesava tanto que ela só gostaria de ficar sentada ou deitada, ela gritou para que o rapaz entrasse. Eriol abriu a porta sorrindo, segurando sua mala numa mão e com o jaleco passado pelo outro braço. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco despenteados, denunciando que ele estivera lá fora, onde um vento que predizia o inverno começava a soprar... provavelmente, estava voltando do trabalho... ele sempre fora muito atencioso com a moça e estava tendo um cuidado todo especial agora, em que seria questão de dias para que desse a luz à menina... ainda mais porque, com todo o abalo emocional que sofrera no começo da gravidez, ela poderia ter algumas complicações... por esses motivos, todos os dias, antes ou depois do trabalho, ele vinha visitá-la. Naquele momento, ele jogou a pasta longe, do outro lado do sofá sentou-se, com ar cansado. Sakura sorriu com bondade para ele:

- Puxa... parece que você teve um dia daqueles, hein?

- Nem me fale... fui chamado às pressas no pronto-socorro... uma senhora de 45 anos, grávida de gêmeos, caiu da escada e isso induziu ao parto... levou horas, no final tivemos que operar... embora tenha dado tudo certo, foi bem cansativo...

- Ai... espero que meu parto não seja assim... – ela olhou para a cara cansada do médico e falou – Eu realmente sinto muito... fazer você vir aqui, quando eu sei que tudo o que você deseja é tomar um banho e se jogar na cama...

Ele olhou para ela, com uma sobrancelha erguida por trás dos óculos:

- É para evitarmos que... como foi que você disse mesmo? "Que seu parto não seja assim" que eu estou fazendo isso, não é? Não queremos nenhuma complicação.

Ela faz um movimento, como se quisesse encolher os ombros e ao mesmo tempo rotacioná-los, dando ao rapaz uma idéia de que ela concordava, mas que se sentia mal em incomodá-lo. Ele sorriu e pegou a pasta, tirando dali um estetoscópio. Ele colocou o aparelho no peita dela, conferindo o ritmo cardíaco, enquanto dizia:

- Todos nós; isto é, eu, Tomoyo, a srta. Yanagisawa e a Srta. Li – o coração dela se alterara um pouco, só um pouquinho, ao ouvir aquele último sobrenome, mas foi o suficiente para o médico perceber a diferença pelo aparelho. E Eriol sentiu um misto de pena e tristeza, mas nada comentou, continuando – Além de seu pai, seu irmão e de todos os seus fãs que nem fazem idéia de quem você realmente seja, torcemos para que você seja feliz... e tentamos fazer a nossa parte. A mim, cabe garantir que sua saúde e a da sua filha estejam perfeitas.

Sakura ouvia em silêncio. Sabia que ele estava certo, claro... todos queriam que ela fosse feliz... Esforçavam-se para que ela se sentisse bem, mas...

...mas...

Por mais que tentasse, por mais que se repreendesse, ela sentia um imenso vazio... algo que ela costumava chamar de "um buraco no coração"... escuro, sombrio, profundo... que por mais carinho, amizade, compreensão e amor que seus amigos e parente lhe davam, parecia simplesmente não ser o suficiente para preencher aquele espaço...

- A Tomoyo me contou que a Srta. Li lhe disse que a mãe... dele... está vindo para cá... – ele falou, repentinamente. Ela respirou forte e o pulso aumentou drasticamente. Ele retirou o equipamento do peito dela e a olhou nos olhos, vendo todo o nervosismo que sentira pouco antes pelo estetoscópio refletido no olhar. E comentou – Você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser.

Ela arregalou os olhos, como se não tivesse entendido bem, mas depois sorriu e falou:

- Acho que devo fazer isso, Eriol. Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que ela quer comigo... mas eu não posso fugir... ela já sabe que estou esperando a neta dela... evitar isso só poderá trazer mais dor, creio eu...

A última frase ela falou como se estivesse conversando consigo mesma. Eriol voltou a questionar, dessa vez mais objetivamente:

- Sakura... detestaria ver você no estado em que a vi há 8 meses... são muitas lembranças e sentimentos amargos envolvidos... me pergunto se estaria preparada para reviver tudo de novo...

Ela se levantou, com um pouco de dificuldade. Lentamente, e em silêncio, ela se encaminhou para janela. Não via as nuvens cinzentas, não via os carros lá embaixo, na avenida, passarem velozes, indiferentes a tudo o que se passava em seu coração... via apenas em si mesma a incerteza e o medo que sentia daquela conversa, deixando envolver-se como que por água fria no inverno... mas antes que pudessem dominá-la, com um jorro de otimismo, ela sorriu e afastou tudo para longe. Quando Eriol achou que ela não iria mais responder e estava abrindo a boca para falar que ela não precisava dizer nada, ela lhe disse:

- Não vou ficar daquele jeito de novo Eriol, por mais doloroso que possa ser... não conheço muito bem a Sra. Li, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não faria uma viagem internacional sem ter um bom motivo para isso... e também sei que ela não quer me magoar... ela deve ter um ótimo motivo para falar comigo... e eu vou ouvir o que ela tem a dizer...

Eriol ouviu em silêncio. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que comumente, revelando uma admiração pela coragem dela que sua expressão séria não transmitia... e sentiu ela crescer em seu coração, ao escutá-la dizer baixinho...

- Afinal... a tempestade já passou...

Mais três dias se passaram calmamente. Sakura estava em seu apartamento, em meio a milhares de folhas de papel impressas, escritas e riscadas. No computador, um documento de mais de 100 páginas estava aberto, com algumas coisas sublinhadas. Ao seu lado, Naoko corria os olhos pelas linhas virtuais, enquanto Sakura segurava uma caneta e fingia escrever alguma coisa, embora estivesse mesmo era ansiosa pela opinião da amiga. Finalmente, Naoko deu um suspiro e falou, sorrindo e secando uma lágrima do canto do olho:

- Puxa... está tão lindo... é um romance incrível... e bem original... Sinceramente, Sakura, não sei de onde você tira essas idéias maravilhosas!

O rosto da moça se iluminou:

- Fala sério?? Está mesmo bom??

- Claro que está!! É diferente de muita coisa que eu já vi por aí... na verdade, é diferente até do seu estilo...

- Eu sei... queria tentar uma coisa diferente... – comentou, olhando para a tela do computador, um pouco apreensiva – Alguma coisa mais voltada para um público mais jovem... embora eu não sei, afinal, quem lê minha coluna são mulheres "feitas".

- Bobagem, Sakura! Está incrível, com certeza. Já mostrou para mais alguém isso?

- Comentei com a Tomoyo e com a Meiling, mas estou mestrando pela primeira vez para você.

- Me sinto honrada, Sakura! – disse Naoko, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos se voltaram para o monitor também – Quando você acha que termina?

- Hum... creio que em um mês deve está completamente concluído... ainda faltam algumas coisas que preciso definir, como por exemplo o nome do protagonista e a época em que o romance se passa... mas... – Sakura olhou para amiga, quase como não acreditasse que ela estava sendo sincera – está bom mesmo?

Naoko rolou os olhos

- Você acha que eu mentiria? Minha profissão tem como ponto alto expor a verdade... estou falando serio... afinal... olha só – disse ela, sentando-se numa cadeira que havia ali perto – histórias envolvendo anjos e cupidos são comuns, mas não no enredo que você criou... um cupido que tem medo da escuridão e é obrigado a "trabalhar" com uma venda nos olhos é uma idéia muito boa... e como ela se recusa a usar a venda, ela é punida, caindo dos céus, quebrando suas asas, sem poder voltar para juntos dos seus... interage com os humanos e aprende na marra o verdadeiro significado da frase "o amor é cego"... – Naoko resumiu a história – Puxa... agora fiquei curiosa pelo final... Sakura, termine esta história! Estou mandando!!!

A moça riu, deliciada e divertida. Ela na verdade não colocava muita fé na história, quando ela primeiro veio em sua cabeça, mas foi escrevendo, escrevendo... quando finalmente achou que daquela idéia estranha poderia sair alguma coisa, disse a si mesma que mostraria para Naoko, e embora, a princípio, quisesse mostrar somente quando terminasse... acabou resolvendo mostrar logo, afinal... Naoko tinha experiência, seria uma opinião profissional... se a idéia não agradasse, ela poderia abandonar (mas em grande parte era mesmo porque acabou não resistindo à ânsia em obter uma segunda opinião)...

-Acredite-me Sakura... continue escrevendo... assim que você terminar, eu levarei a algumas editoras... como seu nome já é bem conhecido nos tablóides e seus textos estão ganhando alguma projeção, mesmo entre os críticos literários, é só dizer que é a Ying Fa escreveu isto para caírem em cima... – ela riu – a depois que lerem... bom, você já sabe...

Sakura sorriu ainda mais, se isso era possível. Naoko, como sempre, estava sendo uma grande amiga.

Sempre conhecera a moça, desde os tempos de escola, mas nunca pensara que ficaria tão ligada a ela. Naoko já tinha feito tanto por ela... para começar, jurou que manteria segredo sobre a briga que tivera com… ele... sabia que, sendo a moça tão inteligente como ela era, ela teria tirado as conclusões certas sobre seu envolvimento com o homem que ela acreditava ser só o patrão, mas Sakura fizera questão de lhe contar tudo, logo após ela ser empregada na "Tokyogaki"... Sakura chorou ao relembrar tantas coisas, fora bem difícil... e, quando finalmente terminara de narrar seu conto de fadas sem final feliz, deu-se conta que acabara de entregar a história de sua vida para uma repórter... se ela publicasse aquilo, seria um escândalo... fora o fato de que nada poderia fazer... teria que pedir a ela que não falasse nada... mas como faria isso, se já era um instinto natural dela publicar histórias quentes... exatamente como aquela??

- Não... não vou publicar isso, Sakura. – ela falou, de repente, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Ela a olhou, espantada. Naoko sorria tristemente – Conheço você há muito tempo... e, mesmo que não conhecesse, jamais publicaria uma história tão cheia de mágoas, que só causaria mais dor e ressentimento... sei que seu sentimento é verdadeiro por ele... vi naquele dia o quanto você estava sofrendo... e ainda está.

Sakura apenas a olhava, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. A amiga continuava sorrindo

- Além do mais... eu não trabalho mais para aquela revista, portanto não posso publicar nada, não é?

Depois disso, elas se abraçaram. Sakura soube que encontrara uma grande amiga naquele instante. Mas... depois que Naoko foi embora, ela atinou para uma coisa: Naoko falara que não trabalhava mais para a Tokyogaki... mas como? Desde quando? Por quê?? Como, então, ela continuava interferindo por ela, fazendo o contato com a editora da revista?? Sakura pensou que aquele fosse um mistério fácil de resolver, afinal, era só perguntar para a moça e a curiosidade seria satisfeita... mas Naoko recusava-se a responder... sempre que o assunto caía no antigo emprego dela, ela desconversava, mudava de assunto, saía da sala para ir ao banheiro... mas nunca falava nada. Sakura só podia supor que algo muito grave poderia ter acontecido para que ela tivesse que largar o emprego com o qual ela sempre sonhara... Meiling, Tomoyo e até Eriol estavam super curiosos para saber a verdade... mas ela não dava nenhuma pista. Com o tempo, ela notou que o assunto deixava Naoko aborrecida então parou de lhe pressionar, mas a curiosidade nunca foi satisfeita. Mesmo assim, era a jovem jornalista que todas as semanas falava frente a frente com a Toukeji, acertando detalhes sobra coluna e outras coisas. Uma vez, a editora da revista duvidou que Ying Fa realmente existisse, ou melhor, ela se questionou se não era a própria Naoko que escrevia aquela maravilhosa coluna. A moça teve então que ligar para Sakura e convencê-la a dar uma ou duas palavrinhas com a Toukeji. Pelo menos, pensou Sakura enquanto falava com a editora pelo telefone, eu não fui obrigada a falar cara a cara com ela. Tremia só de pensar na possibilidade de se expor. Tremia só com o pensamento de que alguém pudesse descobrir sua verdadeira identidade. Ela bem sabia que havia todo esse mistério justamente porque ela se escondia e as pessoas ficavam muito curiosas para saber quem ela era. E, para piorar sua situação, ela estava grávida e, se ela se expusesse, com certeza as pessoas a questionariam para saber quem é o pai da criança... e também...

Se finalmente ela se expusesse... talvez ele viesse a saber que...

Nem gostava de pensar nisso! Por isso, fazia tudo para poder continuar no anonimato... começou até mesmo a evitar sair de casa ao máximo... até por que seus próprios vizinhos já estavam extremamente curiosos... sem falar no zelador mexeriqueiro... ela tinha certeza que ao menos, ele desconfiava de quem seria o pai do seu bebê... ai... porque todos os humanos tinham que ser tão curiosos?!

- Sakura está me ouvindo??! – perguntou Naoko pela terceira vez, olhando Sakura um pouco preocupada – você está bem?

Ela nem tinha percebido que havia divagado... ultimamente vinha fazendo isso tantas vezes... ela sorriu, um pouco constrangida e falou:

- Desculpe, Naoko, estava viajando em pensamento. Eu estou bem. – acrescentou, olhando a expressão nada convencida de Naoko – O que você estava perguntando para mim?

- Perguntei se você pode me dar uma cópia desse arquivo. Eu quero fazer um "plot" e mandar para algumas editoras que eu sei que ficarão interessadas.

- Mas já?! Eu ainda nem terminei a história! – questionou Sakura, um pouco espantada.

Naoko deu um sorriso sapeca:

- Eu sei... mas quem sabe isso não servirá de estímulo para você terminar rápido, hein?

Sakura ia retrucar, quando ouviu a porta de entrada abrir-se repentinamente. Nem deu tempo de suspender uma sobrancelha para Naoko, quando os passos apressados tornaram-se próximos e a porta do quarto também se abriu, revelando uma Meiling ofegante e nervosa.

- Ela... Sakura... ela... chegou! – falou, entre um arquejo e outro.

Nem precisou de outra explicação. Sabia muito bem do que Meiling falava. Apesar de ter se preparado tanto psicologicamente, não pôde evitar que o coração batesse de apreensão. Ela tentou se acalmar, afirmando para si mesma que daria tudo certo, observada por Naoko e Meiling (essa última ainda ofegante), depois de um tempo, Sakura perguntou:

- Ela... já está subindo?

- Sim... deve está chegando...

Mais silêncio.

Um dia antes, Sakura falara para Naoko sobre a tal visita e ela sabia, mesmo que Sakura não lhe dissesse nada sobre isso, que estava nervosa, mas apenas tentava mostrar tranqüilidade. Observou a amiga inserir um disquete no computador, gravar uma cópia do arquivo e o estender para ela.

- Ai está Naoko. Agora... eu vou pedir que as duas se retirem, por favor.

- Mas Sakura... – começou Meiling, mas esta lhe interrompeu

- Não. Essa conversa é só nossa... não se preocupem comigo... – ela sorriu. A campainha tocou e Sakura colocou em seu olhar uma expressão firme – Vou ficar bem.

Meiling ainda quis argumentar, mas Naoko pôs a mão em seu ombro e balançou a cabeça.

- A Sakura sabe o que faz... também estou preocupada com ela, mas devemos deixá-la.

Meiling assentiu, derrotada. As duas saíram do quarto,percorreram o corredor e chegaram a sala, a tempo de ver Sakura respirar fundo antes de abrir a porta. Yelan Li estava parada ali, com sua expressão serena e seu porte altivo. Vestia-se bem diferente neste dia e quase parecia irreconhecível com uma blusa vermelha leve, calças pretas, sapatos de bico fino, casaco da cor vinho e uma echarpe de fios dourados, além dos cabelos negros amarrados em um belo rabo-de-cavalo. Estava linda e muito jovem, mas Sakura não notou muito disso. Surpreendentemente, apesar de todo seu nervosismo, Sakura sentiu uma grande paz ao vê-la sorrindo para ela.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Kinomoto. – ela disse, curvando-se em uma reverência graciosa - Como vejo, Meiling avisou-lhe que eu gostaria de falar com você.

- Falou sim... estou... estou muito feliz em revê-la – e era verdade – entre, por favor.

A mulher assentiu e adentrou na sala. Olhou com aprovação o ambiente arrumado e seus olhos pousaram nas duas moças que também estavam ali. Naoko olhava a mulher com absoluta admiração, enquanto que Meiling a olhava com hostil desconfiança no olhar. Mesmo assim, cumprimentou respeitosamente a tia. Sakura permaneceu parada a porta, segurando-a aberta.

- Sra. Li... esta é minha amiga e editora Yanagisawa Naoko. – a jornalista curvou-se um pouco encabulada ante o olhar firme da mulher mais velha – Agora... eu sei que as duas vão compreender que esta conversa é particular.

Sem dizer mais nada, Naoko saiu pela porta, encorajando Sakura com um sorriso. Meiling hesitou um pouco, mas ante o olhar decidido das duas, ela também saiu. Sakura fechou a porta com delicadeza e, devagar, voltou-se para a mulher, que disse a observava cuidadosamente:

- Creio, minha querida Sakura, que precisamos conversar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Er... parece que estou de volta, não é? Tivera que ir me buscar, mas enfim... **_'em pensamento: "eu não olhei o Rodrigo... T.T"'_

**Bom... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap... porque eu gostei! Depois de tantas tempestades e tormentas... teria de acontecer a calmaria... mas acalmem-se... muitas águas ainda irão rolar... agora, alguns comentários...**

**O título deste capítulo, foi sugestão da minha amiga Yoruki (aliás, também minha revisora, como vocês estão cansados de saber! Aproveito mais uma vez para agradecê-la por corrigir meus erros e sempre me ajudar quando eu preciso! Obrigada por me falar dos erros neste cap. Já estão corrigidos!) e é bem a calhar, não acham?**

**Este capítulo, na verdade, era para ser muito maior, mas como ele já estava ficando muito extenso logo nas primeiras cenas, resolvi corta-lo ao meio (já estou ficando craque em fazer isto!) então, o capítulo 20, que é este, na verdade, é o antepenúltimo!!!**

"**Kokoro no Hoe", a coluna da Sakura, significa algo como voz do coração... e também é sugestão da Yoru (não disse que não vivo sem essa menina – ou melhor, escrevo??!!)**

**A história que a Sakura está escrevendo sobre o cupido que não sabe porque o amor é cego é uma história minha, que ainda não foi concebida, porém que já tem um corpo formado. Chama-se "Heloise" (é o nome da protagonista), portanto, se a idéia os inspirou, cuidado, viu? Nada de plágio!!! -**

**E, é claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer a todos os meus leitores (que eu não poderei citar aqui já que, no exato momento em que eu estou escrevendo esses agradecimentos, o está dando piti e não estou conseguindo acessar minha página de reviews ¬¬"...) mas saibam que é muito importante para mim cada crítica, cada palavra de apoio e até cada pedrada que vocês me dão, pois me ajudam (e muito!) a continuar escrevendo. Lembrem-se que as reviews são meu combustível... quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu escrevo!!!**

**Bom... como eu já me estendi demais com o pequeno incidente em Lost (prefiro não comentar nada sobre isso) então vou ficando por aqui...**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo...**

**Cherry hi**


	28. 21 O mais importante

**Olá, pessoas!!!**

**Como andam? Bom... não vou enrolar muito por aqui, já que eu tenho impressão que vocês estão super/hiper/mega ansiosos para lerem o capítulo e...**

Uma manada de fanfic readers passa correndo pela autora, atropelando-a, querendo ler logo o capítulo... quando finalmente o último passa, a pobre autora jaz no chão, completamente pisoteada e inconsciente.

Tomoyo: _Alguém traz uma maca! Às vezes eu tenho pena dela... se esforça tanto, paga o meu salário..._

Meiling: C_ala a boca e faz logo o disclaimer_

Tomoyo: _Sakura Card captors e seus personagens, inclusive eu, e "safe and sound", não pertence a autora... mas ela bem que gostaria, afinal, nós somos os melhores personagens de todo o mundo japonês... principalmente eu, porque sou talentosa, meiga e fofa..._

Meiling (dando um tapinha na cabeça de Tomoyo): _Era só para fazer o Disclaimer, sua tonta!!_

Tomoyo: _Mas não tem nenhum problema em vender meu peixe, né?_

Meiling (rolando os olhos): _Ai ai... tem gente que não toma jeito... com vocês, mais um capítulo de "Um admirador especial"_

Cap 21 – **O mais importante**

**Escrito por:** Cherry hi

**Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa

'

- A senhora gostaria de uma xícara de chá?

Foi a primeira coisa que viera à cabeça de Sakura. Estava um pouco nervosa, claro e, sinceramente, não sabia direito como agir... Yelan era uma mulher com um porte tão elegante e distinto... parecia dominar toda a pequena sala e a moça se sentiu como se fosse ela a visita. A mulher notou aquilo e tratou logo de lhe dar um sorriso reconfortante:

- Seria bom, obrigada Sakura. – mas então notou que sua anfitriã se deslocava com certa dificuldade e emendou logo – pensando melhor... deixa para uma outra hora.

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Li. – disse Sakura, notando que a mulher tentava poupá-la. Completou, adentrando na cozinha – Não é tão incômodo como parece.

- Ah, é sim! – retrucou a mulher, dando um sorrisinho maroto para si mesma – Espero que você não tenha se esquecido que eu carreguei cinco crianças no ventre, duas delas ao mesmo tempo!

Sakura riu, lá da cozinha

- Está bem... incomoda bastante... mas eu não me importo.

Passados uns cinco minutos, Sakura voltou para a sala carregando uma bandeja com duas xícaras, um bule cheio de chá preto e alguns docinhos. Yelan correu para ajudá-la e as duas se sentaram frente a frente. Sakura serviu à mulher e a si própria e só então Yelan voltou a falar:

- E então, Sakura... vejo que você está em adiantando estado de gravidez... já completou nove meses?

Sakura sorriu e passou a mão no ventre.

- Segundo meu médico, sim... ele disse que a criança pode nascer a qualquer momento...

- Bom... bom... – a mulher tomou um gole longo do chá e disse então – Sabe... é engraçado... apesar de ser meu filho mais novo, Shaoran é quem vai me dar o primeiro neto...

Sakura tremeu a xícara no prato ao ouvir aquele nome e amaldiçoou-se por demonstrar sua fraqueza. Yelan notou aquilo e, vendo que a moça ainda estava nervosa para escutar aquilo que ela viera dizer, tratou de perguntar rapidamente:

- E então? Já sabe se vai ser um rapaz ou uma garotinha?

- Uma menina... sei desde os cinco meses... já comprei um monte de coisas para ela... a maioria cor-de-rosa... a Tomoyo desenhou uma coleção completa de roupas de inverno para ela... e a Meiling deu para ela um conjunto de mantas vermelhas... depois podemos dar uma olhadinha no quarto que está pronto... tem de tudo: berço, carrinho, trocador...

- Claro... por falar nisso... – a mulher tirou um pequeno pacote da bolsa e o entregou para Sakura – Tome... é para a minha neta... como eu não sabia ainda que era uma mocinha, tentei encontrar algo que fosse unissex...

- Não precisava... – a moça falou, mas ainda assim aceitou o presente. Quando abriu, viu que era um coelhinho branco de pelúcia – Que lindo!! Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar quando nascer... mas volto a repetir... não precisa se incomodar, Sra. Li.

- Não é incômodo algum... – Yelan pareceu hesitar um pouco, mas quando falou, foi com voz firme – Sakura... uma das coisas que eu queria falar com você era justamente... sobre a minha participação na vida da menina...

Sakura desviou o olhar para a xícara que estava em cima da mesa de centro, mas não falou nada. Aquele era um dos pontos da conversa que ela mais temia...

- Eu gostaria de ser uma avó presente, apesar da evidente distância e também... das atuais circunstâncias...

- Eu... já sabia disso... – Sakura falou para a xícara, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio – Sabia... sei... como são as convenções... ou melhor... desconfio, pelo pouco que eu presenciei quando fiquei hospedada na mansão da família Li... – ela falava atropeladamente – e eu... bem...

- Sakura... se você está pensando que eu vou querer que minha neta seja ensinada nos moldes daquela família, você está muito enganada!

Os olhos de Sakura estavam chocados quando se voltaram para Yelan. Ela estava sorrindo, compreensiva.

- Acredito que você deva ter se martirizado com o pensamento amargurado de que eu talvez desejasse que sua filha, por ser minha neta também, fosse criada de acordo com os padrões rigorosos da nossa família, não é? – Espantada, Sakura concordou, hesitante, com a cabeça. Yelan continuou – Você não poderia estar mais errada. O que quero mesmo é que você crie e ame essa criança, ensine os valores da vida a ela, do modo esplêndido que eu tenho certeza, que fará.

Ouve um pequeno silêncio. Sakura procurava palavras para descrever o quanto aquilo lhe embasbacava. A família Li era rica e tradicionalmente respeitada. Havia milhões de motivos para que a menina fosse levada dela, para que fosse criada nos moldes do clã. Não que a moça desejasse isso, muito pelo contrário. Mas a firme recusa de Yelan era estranha.

- Por que...?

Sakura calou-se. Por que perguntar? Afinal, a mulher já deixara bem claro que queria que ela cuidasse de seu bebê... então, para que levar o assunto adiante? Porém Yelan entendeu a pergunta não dita e esclareceu:

- Sakura... sei que minha neta teria tudo do bom e do melhor sendo criada no seio da família... mas... – ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Pareceu refletir sobre alguma coisa, durante alguns segundos de silêncio, mas, por fim, virou-se e continuou – Aquela família já teve muitas histórias tristes... tudo por causa de tradições e respeito. Nosso clã é como um grande leão velho... já fizemos muitas coisas honrosas e nobres no passado, mas tudo o que nos resta agora são as aparências, uma força superficial apenas, mantida por aqueles que acreditam que a honra é o que mais importa... mas nós duas sabemos que não é bem assim. Quero que sua filha receba todo o amor do mundo... é isso o mais importante.

Sakura ficou calada durante algum tempo, refletindo sobre que Yelan havia dito... aquilo era exatamente o que ela pensava, embora nunca tenha pensado sobre esse ponto de vista. O silêncio se estendeu por mais algum tempo. Yelan tomou o resto de seu chá, aparentemente calma, mas em seu íntimo perguntava-se como trazer o assunto que realmente a levara ali da maneira mais delicada possível. Olhou Sakura por cima da borda da xícara, disfarçadamente. Ela via – e entendia – que a moça estava apreensiva...

...Porque ela sabia qual era o verdadeiro propósito daquela visita.

Largou a xícara em cima da mesa, suspirou e falou:

- Sakura... a Meiling lhe falou que encontrou-se com meu filho em Hong Kong?

Sakura arregalou os olhos, apertou os punhos, o coração acelerando de vez.

- N-não... tudo o que ela me... falou foi que... falou com a senhora... e que... – calou-se, confusa, mas Yelan entendera mais uma vez

- Sim... não se apresse em julgar Meiling por não ter lhe contado algo tão importante, mas é que... – ela pegou um biscoito e ficou balançando entre os dedos, distraída – Foi uma terrível discussão... que magoou demais ambos os lados... e também, ela provavelmente não queria alarmá-la ainda mais.

- Eu entendo... eu já havia deixado bem claro antes que não queria saber dele de jeito nenhum... e eu...

Yelan sabia o que a moça iria dizer, então estendeu a mão, como se dissesse para que ela parasse.

- Antes que você fale que não quer saber sobre ele, eu lhe direi que isso é mentira. Você quer, sim, saber dele... e você precisa... para acalmar o seu coração aflito. Você precisa saber disso, porque é relevante ao que eu vou lhe dizer mais tarde.

Sakura quis protestar, mas a mulher fitou-a bem nos olhos, com uma intensidade insistente, como uma mãe que vai dar uma bronca no filho travesso... e Sakura omitiu o que pensava, fazendo Yelan prosseguir.

- Querida... o que vou lhe dizer talvez lhe choque um pouco... ou mesmo magoe ainda mais... mas é importante que você saiba.

Então ela lhe contou tudo... o que ele andara aprontando, as viagens, a bebida, as mulheres (nessa hora Sakura sentiu um instinto assassino despertar dentro dela. Ainda bem que ELE não estava por ali!). Contou o que ele dissera para Meiling, o tapa e o que chinesa falara a ele... a conversa que a própria Yelan tivera com a sobrinha. Ao fim da narrativa Sakura se levantou do sofá e começou a andar, agitada, em volta do sofá. Ela simplesmente não entendia... como Yelan vinha até o Japão, até a sua casa, só para lhe contar aquelas coisas que só a magoavam e lhe faziam detestar aquele homem ainda mais? Sua vista embaçou, por causa das lágrimas. Depois de algum tempo, Yelan falou, calma e claramente:

- Sakura... apesar de tudo o que lhe contei, eu tenho certeza que Xiao Lang a ama... e muito.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – falou Sakura, com a voz entrecortada, porém firme

- Acredita sim... acredita tanto nisso, que me recebeu... porque você queria saber, queria entender o porquê. – falou Yelan, no mesmo tom firme.

Longo silêncio. Sakura olhou pela janela, fixando seu olhar no céu infinito. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela falou:

- Pode... pode até ser... mas ele não quis ficar comigo... não quis! Terminou comigo... ou melhor, me abandonou...

- Sakura... Eu lhe disse antes e vou reiterar aqui... nossa família é muito orgulhosa... tradicionalista... talvez não aceitasse muito bem o casamento... pelo simples fato...

- Eu sei! Por causa de uma bolinha negra que tem que ser posta num colar!! Eu sei muito bem disso!!! – sua voz alteou um pouco – Mas eu disse a ele que não me importava com a pressão da família... não me importaria com nada... eu sei que venceríamos juntos. Mas ele nem quis tentar!

- Não... ele realmente não tentou... porque achou que assim a estaria protegendo...

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Sakura. Virou-se violentamente, furiosa, confusa, amargurada e explodiu:

- Me protegendo? Como pode achar que ele estaria me protegendo? De quê??!! De uns velhos tolos que acham que o mundo gira ao redor deles?! Eu não preciso de proteção nenhuma!! Não preciso da aprovação da família dele! Não preciso do dinheiro, do prestigio... de nada disso!! O que eu precisava era que ele estivesse do meu lado... eu queria tanto que estivesse comigo... me ajudando... me abraçando, dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem... e tudo porque eu... – sua voz falhou, enquanto respirava forte, sentido o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas. Depois continuou, falando muito alto, quase gritando – Porque eu o amo! Muito! Demais! Não consigo deixar de gostar, de amar! Esse amor me causa tanta dor que sinto coração sangrar, pesar de tal maneira que me deixa sem chão! E eu odeio sentir isso! ODEIO! E por mais que eu tente odiá-lo também, eu não consigo! Porque esse amor é imenso, maior do que eu... ele me afoga!!! Tenho que ser firme porque estou esperando uma filha, mas tudo o que eu queria era morrer! - os soluços sacudiam seus ombros e ela abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse perdido uma batalha e falou, bem baixinho – Eu só... queria... que ele estivesse aqui... comigo!!

Yelan se levantou. Havia escutado aquelas palavras com o rosto neutro, mas por dentro, seu coração batia em meio a um turbilhão de emoções. Ela foi até Sakura e colocou uma mão no ombro dela

- Sakura... eu entendo o que você está passando...

- Não... não entende... – rebateu a moça, falando de um modo patético.

- Ah! Entendo sim. Entendo porque meu coração de mãe sabe que Xiao Lang também sofre como você.

- Por quê, então...

- Ora, querida, por favor, pare de tentar encontrar argumentos que você sabe que são inúteis e me escute apenas. – cortou Yelan, com uma certa severidade. Depois seu rosto amainou e ela continuou – Eu sei que Xiao Lang te ama. Tão fortemente quanto você o ama! Mas... quando ele percebeu o quanto a exporia se assumisse a relação para o mundo, ele entendeu que seria muito melhor deixar você tentar ser feliz de outra forma. A meu ver, ele pensou provavelmente que, se a deixasse do jeito que a deixou, você... bem... você ficaria magoada, é claro, mas acabaria esquecendo-o... e poderia encontrar outra pessoa... ser feliz com ela.

**Maybe this is forever**

_Talvez isso seja para sempre_

**Forever fades away**

_O "Para sempre" desaparece_

**Like a rocket ascending into space**

_Como um foguete subindo ao espaço_

**Could you not be sad?**

_Você poderia não ficar triste?_

**Could you not break down?**

_Você poderia não ficar arrasada?_

**After all, I won't let go**

_Depois de tudo, eu não deixarei ir embora_

**Until you're safe and sound**

_Até você estar sã e salva_

**Until you're safe and sound**

_Até você estar sã e salva_

**There's beauty in release**

_Há beleza na liberdade_

**There's no one left to please… it's you and me**

_Não há mais ninguém para fazer feliz... É somente Você e eu_

- Mas não deu certo! Eu não consigo esquecê-lo! Será que ele achava que... eu... não o amava suficientemente? Que seria fácil simplesmente deixar pra lá?! – perguntou-se Sakura, com certo desespero.

Yelan intensificou o aperto em seu ombro e, com a outra mão, segurou seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Sakura... sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas entenda! Eu tenho certeza que ele sabia que você o amava! E tenho certeza que também doeu muito nele o simples pensamento de fazê-la sofrer, mas... para ele, seria sofrimento maior se você fosse eternamente humilhada, sofrendo terríveis preconceitos, não só por parte da família, mas por parte de outras pessoas que nada tem a ver com essa história... só pense, por um instante, quando saísse nos jornais que o herdeiro das Corporações Feng Hua havia casado com sua ex-secretária... que suposições as pessoas fariam, não sobre ele, porque geralmente os homens são poupados, mas sim sobre você? E os anciões de nosso clã? Você passaria a vida toda sendo vigiada e não importando quantas boas ações fizesse, quando escorregasse, você seria humilhada. Ele sabe disso, porque já passou por tudo isso, e por quê? Só porque perdeu uma pérola negra manchada. Teve que agüentar os olhares atravessados, as piadinhas, o desprezo... foi terrivelmente marcante, traumatizante para Xiao Lang. E, para ele... se a pessoa que ele mais ama no mundo tivesse que passar por isso, por causa dele... ele jamais seria feliz também.

Ela pausou por um instante. O rosto de Sakura contorceu-se em uma expressão de dor intensa. Já tinha pensado em muitas coisas, no que provavelmente passaria, mas escutar a verdade tão cruelmente daquele jeito doía demais. Ela balançou a cabeça rápido, murmurando:

- Não quero... não posso mais ouvir.

**I don't blame you for quitting**

_Eu não te culpo por desistir_

**I know you really tried**

_Eu sei que você realmente tentou_

**If only you could hang on through the night**

_Se você pudesse somente agüentar pela noite_

**Cuz I don't want to be lonely**

_Porque não quero ficar sozinho_

**I don't want to be scared**

_Eu não quero ficar assustado_

**And all our friends are waiting there**

_E todos os nossos amigos estão nos esperando lá_

**Until you're safe and sound**

_Até você estar sã e salva_

**Until you're safe and sound**

_Até você estar sã e salva_

**There's beauty in release**

_Há beleza na liberdade_

**There's no one left to please… it's you and me**

_Não há mais ninguém para fazer feliz... É somente você e eu_

- Contudo vai. Xiao Lang não se separou de você por ser fraco ou covarde! Separou-se de você porque queria dar-lhe a chance de ser feliz. Queria justamente que você o odiasse, a ponto de esquecê-lo, para sempre! Encontrar um alguém menos complicado capaz de lhe dar tudo o que você merecesse!

- Mas... eu não consigo... por mais que eu deseje, eu não consigo deixar de sentir amor, carinho, paixão ao escutar o nome dele... – falou Sakura baixinho, respirando devagar, tentando se controlar – Mesmo que ele tenha fugido de mim...

**Until you're safe and sound...**

_Até você estar sã e salva…_

- Não Sakura! Xiao Lang nunca fugiu de você!

**Feel like I could've held on**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter agüentado_

**Feel like I could've let go**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter deixado ir_

**Feel like I could've helped you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te ajudado_

**Feel like I could've changed you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te mudado_

**Feel like I could've held you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te segurado_

**Feel like I could've hurt you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te machucado_

**Feel like I was a stranger**

_Senti como se eu fosse um estranho_

**Feel like I was an angel**

_Senti como se eu fosse um anjo_

**Feel like I was a hero**

_Senti como se eu fosse um herói_

**Feel like I was a zero**

_Senti como se eu fosse um nada_

A moça levantou os olhos, surpresa. Yelan falou, com um toque amargo na voz:

- Ele foge dele mesmo! Foge das lembranças felizes, daquilo que sente por você! Foge desesperadamente porque sabe que precisa ter coragem, seguir em frente com a decisão que ele tomou... ele bebe, fica com outras mulheres pra seguir em frente... por certo, esse não é o jeito mais saudável, mas foi a maneira que ele encontrou. E é isso que você precisa entender...

**Feel like I could've cured you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te curado_

**Feel like I could've healed you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te sarado_

**Feel like I could've touched you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te tocado_

**Feel like I could've saved you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te salvado_

**Feel like I should've heard you**

_Senti como se eu devesse ter te ouvido_

**Feel like I could've moved you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te encorajado_

**Feel like I could've changed you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te mudado_

**Feel like I could've held you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te segurado_

**Feel like I could've kept you**

_Senti como se eu pudesse ter te mantido_

**Feel like I should've told you**

_Senti como se eu devesse ter te contado_

Sakura ficou calada, refletindo, chorando... de repente, tudo o que pensava dele, tudo o que cultivara naqueles terríveis meses de solidão começaram a escoar, sair de seu peito, livrando-a de um peso enorme que nunca percebera que carregara. Uma gota de esperança e outra de fé se misturaram, criando uma combustão que acendeu alguma coisa dentro de seu coração, aquecendo-o outra vez. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e perguntou, com a voz abafada:

- Como pode... como pode saber de tudo isso? Só... por intuição... de mãe?

Yelan sorriu, mesmo que Sakura não pudesse vê-la:

- Creio que sim... – ela pensou por um instante e perguntou - Querida... lembra-se do que eu falei... sobre o que é mais importante? Ter amor, sem ter que dar ou receber nada em troca. Meu filho tem muita sorte por ter encontrado você... porque você o ama sem esperar nada em troca, querendo até mesmo passar por tantas dificuldades só por amor... agora pense no que ELE está passando por você, em toda a dor que ele tem que suportar... apenas por você!

**Feel like I could've loved you...**

_Senti como se eu pudesse te amar..._

De repente, Sakura não conseguia mais se controlar. Atirou-se com tanta força contra o peito de Yelan que ela teve que dar um passo para trás para não cair. A mulher a abraçou, acariciando os cabelos gentilmente, deixando apenas que ela chorasse...

**...Feel like I really loved you**

_...Senti como eu realmente tivesse te amado_

'

- O que você acha que elas podem estar conversando? – perguntou Meiling a Naoko, preocupada, à porta do elevador.

A repórter pensou um pouco, com o dedo ainda no botão do elevador

- Bom... pelo que você me disse, a sua tia queria só conversar com Sakura sobre algumas coisas... o problema é saber sobre o que ela queria conversar...

será que sua tia vai querer fazer uma espécie de "lavagem cerebral" na Sakura? Tipo... pra defender o filho e tudo mais?

Meiling fez cara de descrença.

- Não... tia Yelan não é dessas mães super-protetoras... além do mais, ela também estava bem zangada com o Xiao Lang.

- Aliás... sua tia é tão calma, elegante... não a vejo defendendo um filho com a eloqüência de um político em plena guerra eleitoral... – Naoko fez cara de sonhadora – uma autêntica chinesa... será que ela me concederia uma entrevista para minha próxima reportagem: "as famílias chinesas hoje"?

- Ei! Eu sou chinesa e estou bem na sua frente, além do que, te conheço há mais tempo! – Meiling disse, com expressão digna de um mártir esquecido – E além do mais, tenho certeza que você acabou de inventar essa reportagem aí.

Naoko ia abrir a boca para discutir quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma Tomoyo sorridente apareceu.

- E aí, meninas? Naoko, você já está indo embora? A Sakura a expulsou?

A chinesa e a jornalista se olharam significantemente e Tomoyo captou logo o gesto, desmanchando o sorriso:

- O que houve?

- Minha tia... – Falou simplesmente Meiling e Tomoyo entendeu logo, arregalando os olhos

- Oh! Não sabia que ia ser tão depressa... quero dizer fazem somente alguns dias que você chegou... como a Sakura estava?

- Francamente... ela parecia um pouco nervosa, claro, mas estava bem decidida. – Falou Naoko, cruzando os braços.

Nesta hora o elevador se fechou e voltou a descer. A reportar ia chamá-lo de novo, quando Tomoyo segurou seu braço e disse, de maneira meio dramática:

- Ah, não! Vocês precisam me contar direitinho essa história. Vocês não entendem como isso é importante? Não que eu espere que a Sra. Li vá torturar a minha prima, mas pode ser que ela diga algo para a Sakura que possa ser emocionalmente forte.

Tomoyo tanto insistiu que as três garotas resolveram ir para o apartamento de Meiling. A chinesa andara arrumando suas coisas, já que em pouco tempo o seu casamento finalmente aconteceria... então havia uma porção de coisas espalhada pela casa e o lugar mais civilizado que tinha era a pequena cozinha, onde as três se apertaram. Aproximava-se do meio-dia e então Meiling perguntou:

- Vocês duas almoçam comigo?

Tomoyo concordou, mas Naoko falou:

- Não posso. Preciso falar com meu editor sobre uns detalhes de uma reportagem investigativa que estou fazendo antes de almoçar. Mas aceitaria um daqueles seus biscoitos de gengibre maravilhosos.

Meiling pegou o pote de biscoito e colocou na frente da jovem, que prontamente abriu, pegou um e comeu, com uma expressão meio sonhadora no olhar. Tomoyo perguntou às duas, depois de um breve silêncio:

- E então? O que aconteceu?

As duas contaram o que aconteceu no breve encontro das duas com a tia de Meiling. Ao final da narrativa, Tomoyo comentou:

- Eu espero... eu só espero que a senhora Li não force a barra... quero dizer, pelo pouco que eu conheço ela, eu sei que ela jamais faria algo de mal contra a Sakura, mas... eu tenho medo de algumas coisas...

- Que coisas? – perguntou Naoko, sem querer, de boca cheia

- Bom... para começar... eu não sei quais as reais intenções da Sra. Li, mas tenho muito medo de que ela queira reconhecer a menina como sua legítima neta. Já pensou? Depois do teste de DNA, o clã Li todo ia cair em cima dela, poderiam até querer separá-la da Sakura!

- Não viaja, Tomoyo! – Exclamou Meiling, parando de picar os legumes e apontando sem querer a faca para ela – Ah, desculpe! Bem, como eu ia dizendo, minha tia pode ter o nariz empinado e toda aquela pose de mandona arrogante, mas ela me garantiu que não iria contar nada a ninguém do clã... e eu acredito nela!

- Pode até ser... mas e se ela quiser interferir na educação da menina? – perguntou Naoko, sombriamente, metendo outra vez a mão no pote de biscoitos.

Meiling balançou a cabeça:

- Não... tenho certeza que minha tia não faria isso. Os anciões do clã poderiam desconfiar de alguma coisa... acho... – ela parou novamente de picar os legumes e sentou-se, pensativa, à borda da mesa – Acho que minha tia realmente estava preocupada com a Sakura... bem, vocês sabem, eu contei para vocês a discussão que tive com meu primo, mas vocês não o viram... estava diferente do que ele era... parecia um _Don __J__uan_ de segunda categoria... depois das verdades que eu falei a ele, pareceu que ele... sei lá, meio que caiu na real. Ficou terrivelmente abalado... e titia exigiu que eu falasse o que havia acontecido. Quando eu terminei a história, ela falou que viria até aqui para falar com a Sakura, porque, nas palavras dela, não sou eu quem está dizendo isso, "sabia que ela estava sofrendo, tanto quanto o meu primo"... embora eu não acredite nisso… – finalizou, com uma expressão meio cética

As garotas ficaram por um momento em silêncio. A chinesa recomeçou a picar seus legumes e Naoko mastigava um biscoito após o outro, pensativa. Tomoyo, depois de olhar fixamente por muito tempo para a porta da geladeira falou:

- Sabem de uma coisa? Até hoje, quando se fala daquela briga, eu não consigo acreditar muito nela – as duas olharam para ela – Eu sei que eu não estava presente e que vocês me contaram o que aconteceu, por todos os ângulos, mas... eu digo que via o quanto os dois se gostavam, mesmo antes de eles descobrirem isso. Eu vi quando eles se beijaram no labirinto, lá em Hong Kong. É uma longa história, conto depois – acrescentou, ao ver a expressão curiosa de Meiling – eu me lembro que um pouco antes disto, eu havia dito ao Li que queria que ele deixasse minha prima em paz, porque o meu maior medo era de que essa história não desse certo, de que ele a acabasse magoando...

- E você previu direitinho! – pontuou Meiling entre os dentes, que agora batia em um pedaço de carne com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Tomoyo fingiu que não ouviu o comentário.

- Mas... depois de tudo... eu vi que ele a amava... e vi que ela o amava também... e era um amor tão lindo. Não pode... não pode acabar assim, de uma hora para outra! Foi simplesmente estranho demais!

- Não, não é não! – rebateu Meiling, violentamente – É você que está sendo cega! Ele achou que poderia tirar uma casquinha da Sakura, aproveitou-se da ingenuidade dela! Ele praticamente jogou isso na minha cara! Não importa o que titia Yelan fale dele ou mesmo o que a Sakura possa realmente pensar... pra mim, aquele cachorro se aproveitou dela e depois fugiu. E foi só!

- Mas, Meiling... – recomeçou Tomoyo

- Nada de "mas", Tomoyo! – cortou Meiling, com os olhos faiscando – Por acaso eu não contei pra vocês sobre os boatos? As histórias? Meu primo andou se envolvendo com um tipo de gente que eu não recomendaria a vocês, moças de família... mulheres, bebida, festas até o nascer do sol... em vários lugares do mundo!

- Você está cega de ódio por ele, Meiling. – Tentou argumentar Tomoyo, fracamente, mas a chinesa nem quis ouvir.

- Cega do ódio, ora bolas!! Ele está diferente, Tomoyo! Pra mim, ele simplesmente se cansou dos desmandes dos anciões e resolveu revelar quem ele realmente era! Até perdôo ele por ter se cansado e ter mandado todo o mundo às favas, porque vocês não conhecem nossa família, mas ele não tinha o direito de colocar o coração da Sakura em jogo! Eu disse a ele e vou repetir aqui: ele nunca mereceu a Sakura, que realmente o amou e, infelizmente, o ama ainda! Eu só espero que ela consiga esquecê-lo para sempre!!!

Finalizou o discurso batendo tão forte na carne que ela se partiu. Seguiu-se um silêncio retumbante depois daquilo. Tomoyo, que estivera ajudando Meiling separando algumas sementes, parecia estar dividida, talvez começando a acreditar que Meiling estivesse com a razão...

- Pois eu acho que você está errada!

Naoko finalmente havia falado, tendo ficado calada durante toda discussão. Meiling arregalou os olhos para ela, de maneira um tanto hostil e Tomoyo perguntou, surpresa:

- O quê?

- Como você pode dizer isso, Naoko? Você não viu – nem ouviu – a história! – Meiling foi um pouco menos discreta e mais veemente.

Naoko levantou os ombros e falou:

- Eu não sei... só pensei que... talvez, ele tenha feito o que fez... pra proteger a Sakura!

Tomoyo e Meiling ficaram em silêncio, tentando entender. Por fim a chinesa, que tinha bem menos papas na língua, falou, com a voz meio estridente:

- Mas como protegendo??!! Do quê? De uma dor terrível? De sofrer por causa dele??!! Acho que não deu muito certo, não é? A única coisa de que ele a protegeu foi da péssima companhia dele!!!

- Acho que vocês estão puramente levando isto pelo lado errado! – Naoko levou a mão de novo ao pote, mas notou que havia acabado com todos os biscoitos, então o fechou e voltou a falar – Não levaram em consideração o que ele achava... do que ele achasse que talvez fosse perigoso a ela!!

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça, confusa:

- Não sei do que você poderia estar falando, Naoko! Não concordo com muita coisa do que a Meiling disse, mas acredito fielmente que abandonar a Sakura foi a pior coisa que ele fez a ela!

- E fora todas as lágrimas e os dias perdidos que ela teve!! – acrescentou a chinesa, raivosamente, pegando algumas panelas no armário acima dela – ela poderia estar muito bem agora, com outra pessoa, se não fosse o fantasma dele!

- E se fosse justamente isso que ele quisesse? Deixá-la com raiva o suficiente para ela nunca mais querer saber dele?! – perguntou Naoko, um tanto aborrecida.

- Mas o que ele ganharia com isso?

- Nada! É verdade... mas pense... e se ele não estivesse pensando nele, Tomoyo... mas sim na Sakura??

- Naoko, pra mim você está simplesmente tentando arranjar desculpas para o comportamento dele! Você está tentando defendê-lo! – pontuou Meiling, agressivamente.

- Não estou!!! Nunca disse que concordava com o que ele fez...

- Mas então... – Começou Tomoyo, mas Naoko se levantou e bateu na mesa, com certa raiva.

- Só estou falando que ele talvez quisesse proteger Sakura de outras coisas que poderiam ser igualmente ruins!

- O que poderia ser tão ruim quanto ter seu coração despedaçado por um completo idiota?!! – levantou-se Meiling também, encarando Naoko com hostilidade.

- Não sei... que tal ser desprezada, humilhada, por um monte de gente??? E isso é só um exemplo! – Rebateu Naoko, sarcástica – Pelo pouco que você fala da sua família, até aposto que deve ser uma daquelas bem tradicionalistas!!

- E é mesmo! Mas o que isso tem a ver?? A Sakura não se importava de enfrentar aquele bando de ursos velhos, desde que ele pudesse apoiá-la! Mas ele não confiou nela!! – Meiling quase gritou.

- Não é ESSA a questão!!! Como disse antes, vocês estão olhando as coisas pelo lado errado!!! Se fosse esse o problema, de correr riscos por causa de sua família, ele não se importaria tanto! Você se lembra de quando ele se disfarçou de um punk-rebelde-emo... eu sei lá... só para sair com ela??!!! O que a sua amada família diria se soubesse disso?! Não se faz esse tipo de coisa a não ser que você tenha algo muito valioso pelo que arriscar!

- E daí que ele se disfarçou??? Ele vivia com uma máscara que só agora ele tirou! – Gritou Meiling, batendo uma frigideira na parede, fazendo um barulho dos diabos.

Tomoyo tentou apartar, mas as duas estavam muito exaltadas para tudo o mais.

- Sakura é completamente louca por ele! – ia gritando Meiling, com faíscas saltando dos olhos – Infelizmente se apaixonou por ele, deixou-se levar por um conto de fadas, sabendo que ele não lhe prometera nada... e pra que?! Só pra ter seu coração despedaçado!!! E continua sofrendo por causa disso! Que grande proteção essa que ele deu a ela!!

- É porque ele não sabia que seria assim!! Talvez não tenha previsto que as coisas sairiam daquele jeito!!!

- Mas... Naoko... prever o que?! Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? Por que tentar protegê-la, se o maior perigo era a possibilidade da família não aceitá-la? – contrapôs Tomoyo, insegura, mas falando com firmeza.

- De novo, vocês estão vendo pelo...

- Não OUSE dizer que estamos vendo pelo lado errado!! Esse é o único lado que tem!!! – Gritou Meiling, extremamente violenta – Você não tem idéia do que está falando!!!!

- Tenho sim!!! Porque eu vi uma coisa que poderia ter virado um desastre, mas que eu consegui impedir!!

Finalmente, na cozinha reinou um completo silêncio. Meiling abaixou a frigideira e Tomoyo se levantou, perguntando, completamente surpresa:

- Impediu? Impediu o que? O que foi que aconteceu?!

Naoko percebeu que falara demais, e que não havia mais volta. Olhou fixamente para mesa durante alguns segundos, respirou fundo e então voltou a encará-las, com uma expressão de "já que não tinha mais jeito" no rosto e falou:

- O motivo pelo qual eu saí da "Tokyogaki"... foi porque eu tive que impedir uma reportagem cujo o relacionamento deles era o foco... uma reportagem bem canalha, feita por alguém sem escrúpulos.

Tomoyo levou as mãos à boca. Meiling perguntou, aborrecida:

- E por que você não nos contou? Por que não contou para a Sakura? Ela tinha o direito de saber!!

- Você é doida, Meiling? Falar isso pra Sakura só pioraria a situação. Ela ficaria arrasada! Eu sei que ela teme exposição, mas acho que ela nunca pensou desse modo!

- Mas... que tipo de reportagem? – perguntou Tomoyo, timidamente.

Naoko suspirou:

- Suponho que terei que contar tudo... mas eu imploro a vocês: não contem nada à Sakura... pelo menos não agora... se ela souber dessa história, que seja em uma época melhor, quando seu coração estiver mais calmo!

A princípio as duas, mesmo que não pudessem ler a mente uma da outra, pensaram em não prometer nada, porém...

Sempre fora motivo de muita curiosidade a súbita demissão de Naoko da "Tokyogaki", seu emprego dos sonhos. E, de vez em quando, ela sem querer falava com muito rancor da sua antiga editora-chefe... mas era mais estranho ainda que Naoko aceitasse se encontrar com a mulher, pelo menos uma vez por semana, para cuidar dos assuntos da "Kokoro no Koe", a coluna da Sakura...

Por fim... as duas concordaram, quase ao mesmo tempo. Naoko voltou a se sentar e Tomoyo e Meiling fizeram o mesmo. Ela cruzou os braços e começou:

- Alguns dias depois da briga entre a Sakura e o Sr. Li, eu esqueci meu celular lá no prédio da revista, então, tarde da noite, eu voltei para buscá-lo...

Enquanto contava, as imagens daquele dia flutuavam em sua memória, fazendo-a reviver cada instante...

--- Flashback ---

_- Por que o elevador sempre demora quando a gente mais precisa dele? – perguntou-se Naoko, meio nervosa_

_Ela olhou ao redor. O saguão estava vazio e escuro, iluminado somente pela única lâmpada ligada , acima da salinha do vigia. Nunca a moça ficava até tão tarde na revista. Preferia levar o trabalho para casa a ficar ali, embora houvesse gente que gostava de fazer serão. _

_Finalmente o elevador chegou. Rapidamente, apertou o botão do andar onde ficava seu cubículo. Enquanto subia, pensava em o quanto fora burra ao esquecer seu celular. Logo quando estava esperando o telefonema de um rapaz que conhecera naquela mesma manhã... se não fosse sua ânsia para marcar um encontro sem deixar o cara pensando que ela estava evitando-o, com certeza teria deixado para pegar seu celular somente no dia seguinte..._

_O elevador parou, abrindo-se para um mar de escuridão. Naoko sentiu sua espinha arrepiar-se. Ela deu alguns passos para fora, devagar, enxergando apenas o que a luz vinda do elevador iluminava. Então, a porta atrás da moça fechou-se, mergulhando-a em uma escuridão atormentadora. Rapidamente, ela apalpou as paredes, querendo achar um interruptor... depois de alguns segundos frenéticos, ela finalmente achou um __e __ligou-o. Algumas luzes, justamente __as__ que iluminavam somente o corredor do labirinto de cubículos acendeu-se, deixando os pequenos compartimentos mergulhados em sombras assustadoras. _

_Com o passo rápido, ela encaminhou-se até seu cubículo e procurou rapidamente seu celular. Encontrou-o dentro de uma gaveta. Respirou aliviada ao colocar o aparelho na bolsa. Neste instante, ela escutou um estalo, que pareceu vir do outro lado da sala__ ecoar repetidamente cada vez mais alto até seus ouvidos. Ela ficou branca de medo. Claro que a moça não tinha medo de fantasmas, até porque eles não faziam nada, só gostavam de zoar com as pessoas, mas.. e se fossem alienígenas? Ela nunca havia visto um e, pelo que sabia, das suas __leituras de__ milhares de artigos sobre o assunto, eles gostavam de abduzir pessoas e fazer experiências sinistras com elas... e faziam isso quando encontravam a vitima sozinha... do jeitinho que ela estava! _

_Outro estalo. Ela se assustou de verdade, soltou um gritinho e correu de volta para a porta do elevador, que infelizmente já havia descido. Chamou-o várias vezes, até que lembrou-se que o botão estava quebrado. Ainda assustada, ela foi em direção às escadas. Olhou para baixo e viu, pela fresta da porta contra incêndio, que as luzes estavam ligadas e respirou aliviada: alienígenas detestavam luzes e escadas. Começou a descê-las, mas __avançou__ apenas um andar. Parou ao escutar um barulho que parecia ser de um bater de dedos incessante e violento em um teclado. Seu medo foi substituído por sua curiosidade investigativa. Ainda mais ao notar, quando abriu uma fresta da porta, que todas a luzes estavam apagadas, menos uma, de um cubículo não muito longe dali. Pelo visto, alguém estava fazendo hora extra. _

_Curiosa para saber quem era o empregado tão dedicado, pé ante pé, ela entrou na sala. Quanto mais se aproximava, mas ela ouvia sons estranhos, as teclas sendo esmurradas brutalmente, misturadas com risinhos e murmúrios frenéticos. Reconheceu os cabelos loiros lisos e a voz enjoada. Era Janina! Subitamente lembrou-se de que ela ficara incumbida de investigar a "relação" de sua amiga Sakura com o patrão dela e, com uma sensação gelada no estômago, resolveu averiguar se ela não estaria fazendo alguma coisa errada, ou pior, comprometedora. Sabia que Sakura sofreria muito mais do que já estava sofrendo se alguma coisa realmente ruim fosse publicada sobre a relação dos dois. _

_A mocinha continuava a bater furiosamente no teclado e, de fininho, Naoko chegou por trás e leu algumas linhas..._

"_mas o mais surpreendente é que, em tantos anos de serviço dedicado a sua família, ele não tenha se envolvido em nenhum escândalo... ou com mulheres... será? Nós da Tokyogaki tivemos acesso a uma fita exclusiva em que o Jovem cobiçado herdeiro do Clã Li, anda de namorico com a sua bela secretária, a srta. Sakura Kinomoto." – Murmurou Naoko, sentido o sangue gelar em suas veias a cada palavra que ela lia._

_Mas não era possível! Sakura e o Sr. Li tinha realmente uma relação, mas era muito maior do que qualquer coisa que aquela reporterzinha de tablóides poderia publicar... seria um desastre se aquele artigo fosse parar realmente na revista... mas... como foi que Janina ficara sabendo? E que fita exclusiva era aquela a qual Janina se referira? _

_Quase como se Naoko tivesse feito a pergunta em voz alta, Janina retirou uma fita de vídeo de uma gaveta trancada a chave e colocou-a em um vídeo cassete. Pareceu a Naoko ser uma fita de vigilância de um escritório... que ela sabia que já tinha visto... ou até mesmo estado. Com um choque ela lembrou-se que aquele era o escritório do Sr. Li... aquilo não podia ser boa coisa..._

_Janina pegou um controle remoto e passou alguns momentos da fita... que estranho... mesmo visto muito rápido, Naoko reconheceu o Sr. Li, que conversava com um outro homem, que ela também reconheceu, embora fizesse muito tempo que não o via... era o Yukito Tsukishiro, que morara na mesma cidade que ela e Sakura... mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Não teve tempo para levantar conjecturas, pois logo Sakura também apareceu em cena. Janina continuava passando a fita. Yukito foi embora, e restou apenas Sakura e o Sr. Li... eles pareceram estar almoçando... então, em determinado ponto Janina parou e deixou que a fita seguisse normalmente. Estavam sem o áudio então Naoko só podia imaginar o que sua amiga e o patrão estariam conversando... eles pareciam brincar entre si, realmente muito íntimos..._

_- Ai ai... isso não é nada bom! – murmurou Naoko para si mesma._

_E ficou pior. Num certo ponto da fita, o rapaz simplesmente avançou para Sakura e tascou-lhe o que lhe pareceu um beijo. Naoko arregalou os olhos. Janina deu uma risadinha doentia e apertou o "pause" justamente nesse momento, falando logo em seguida:_

_- Ah! Isso vai me abrir todas as portas! Quem diria que realmente aqueles dois estariam tendo um caso??!! Vai ser um escândalo quando sair na revista!!!_

_Naoko não podia ficar de braços cruzados! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa... se aquela garota publicasse isso, seria o fim da reputação de sua amiga... ela seria terrivelmente humilhada, as pessoas deixariam de falar com ela... definitivamente, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa!!! Resolveu se expor:_

_- Janina... eu acho melhor, antes de qualquer coisa, você confirmar o que você está escrevendo._

_A outra levou um susto e virou-se para Naoko, de uma vez. Quando viu quem era, fez uma cara de desprezo e disse:_

_- Ah, é só você! E porque eu faria isso?! _

_- Porque, se for mentira, o Sr. Li vai meter um processo em você e na revista e sua carreira estará arruinada!_

_- Ora, não finja que está preocupada com a minha carreira!! Nós duas sabemos que você está é com inveja de eu ter pego essa matéria para mim!_

_- Oh, por favor! Eu não quero ser escritora de fofocas! Tenho talento pra fazer coisas bem melhores!! – Rebateu Naoko, aborrecida._

_- Talento... claro... – debochou Janina, rolando os olhos – Você queria ficar com essa matéria... eu lembro! Mas felizmente a Toukeji confia em mim... bem mais que você!_

_- Não sei não... se eu me lembro bem, você quase implorou por essa reportagem... acho que a Toukeji deve ter ficado com pena de você. Que é bem diferente!!_

_Os olhos de Janina faiscaram de ódio por um momento, mas então ela __se__ refez e disse, cáustica:_

_- Você viu a fita?? Para mim... acho que é prova suficiente... se eles estavam fazendo isso na frente das câmeras, em pleno escritório, imagine que não fariam em um lugar... mais íntimo?!_

_- Você está só presumindo coisas! E se for mentira? E se essa fita for falsa??_

_A garota tirou a fita do vídeo cassete e falou, segurando-a tentadoramente nas mãos:_

_- Ah, não! Não é falsa. Não é montagem! Tenho certeza... sabe... eu a comprei de um dos seguranças do prédio principal das Corporações Feng Hua... a principio, ele não queria me vender, já que esperava poder chantagear o Sr. Li... mas acontece que ele sumiu, acho que deve ter voltado para o país dele... com certeza deve ter se enjoado dessa amantezinha dele... – Naoko apertou os punhos, lutando consigo mesma para não cair em cima dela. Janina continuou falando, maliciosa – Demorou algum tempo para convencê-lo a me vender... e eu tive que... hum... arranjar outros meios para que pudesse vender-me a fita..._

_Claro que Naoko entendeu a insinuação e ficou enojada, mas a raiva que sentia era tanta que não conseguiu fazer sequer um pensamento cáustico. Foi direto ao ponto:_

_- Você está ouça, Janina! Vamos, me dê a fita!_

_Janina se levantou e apontou acusadoramente para Naoko, no rosto uma expressão de triunfo doentio:_

_- Eu sabia!!! Você só quer ficar com a minha reportagem!!! Pois saiba que não vai dar!! Eu vou fazer isto e sou eu que quem colher os louros da glória!!!_

_- Você está louca, Janina!! – exclamou Naoko, muito alto, aproximando-se_

_- É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ LOUCA... MAS É DE INVEJA!!!_

_Sem aviso, a loira partiu pra cima de Naoko, que não ficou parada. Foi uma luta barulhenta, onde muitos tufos de cabelo foram arrancados, rostos arranhados e equipamentos destruídos... um seguran__ça__ que fazia vigília noturna ali perto escutou o quebra-quebra e correu para apartar a briga. Durante a luta, o computador havia caído no chão e uma fumacinha preta saía do CPU. A TV também jazia no chão, com a tela quebrada. O segurança segurou as moças e as levou até a sala da Toukeji, que ainda se encontrava no prédio. Janina só conseguia xingar Naoko e perguntar onde estava a fita, que havia sumido durante a briga e a repórter ficava dizendo que não sabia de fita nenhuma..._

_A primeira reação da editora-chefa foi a de estarrecimento, depois ela ficou furiosa ao saber que o equipamento da revista havia sido destruído:_

_- Eu deveria processar as duas, por destruição de patrimônio, mas me contentarei em ver vocês duas pelas costas!! – gritou Toukeji, cuspindo sem querer nas garotas – Olho da rua!_

_Janina finalmente pareceu cair em si e olhou a mulher, consternada:_

_- Não... por favor... chefinha... eu não tive culpa... foi sem querer... foi... foi ela! Ela!! – gritou, apontando Naoko acusadoramente, que ficou apenas quieta, olhando as duas com desagrado – FOI ELA!!! Ela pegou a fita que provava que o que eu escrevia era verdade!!!_

_- CALE A BOCA, HOUJIN!!! Já falei que não quero ouvir mais nada! O jeito que vocês se portaram hoje não condiz com o comportamento de uma boa repórter. E só bons repórteres trabalham nesta revista!!!!_

_- Eu sou uma boa repórter, por isso estava impedindo essa louca de causar um grande estrago na sua preciosa revista! – falou Naoko, calma, ajeitando indolentemente seus cabelos – Imagine... fazendo um artigo tão acusador como aquele sem provas..._

_- SEM PROVAS O CARAMBA!!!! – gritou Janina, descontrolando-se outra vez. Olhou para a editora-chefa com loucura no olhar – VOCÊ PODE COMPROVAR PELAS CÂMERAS DE SEGURANÇA!!! NÓS ESTAVAMOS VENDO O VÍDEO PELA TV..._

_- NÃO ME INTERESSA, HOUJIN!!! VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO DESPEDIDAS, SEM RECOMENDAÇÕES, POR JUSTA CAUSA!!! - Gritou ainda mais alto Toukeji, com uma veia saltando no pescoço – Amanhã podem vir buscar suas coisas e depois não quero vê-las nem pintadas de ouro!!!!! AGORA SAIAM!!!_

_Naoko obedeceu imediatamente, batendo a porta ao passar. Ainda escutou Janina se humilhando diante da mulher, antes de se afastar, desgostosa. Não estava preocupada com as câmeras de segurança, pois sabia que elas haviam sido desativadas durante aquele período para uma inspeção de rotina. Além disso, sem a fita, ela não poderia provar nada..._

_Desceu as escadas e voltou até o andar onde confrontara Janina. Foi até o cubículo e então, abaixou-se bem perto de um grande vaso sem plantas que havia no corredor. Embaixo dele, ela pegou a fita, que havia escondido um pouco antes do segurança chegar, sem que a outra tivesse percebido. Levantou-se, colocou a fita na bolsa e saiu sem olhar para trás._

_No dia seguinte, Naoko estava recolhendo as coisas do seu cubículo, com uma expressão indecifrável no olhar. Já havia limpado arquivos do computador, pegado todas as suas anotações importantes e rasgados as que não poderiam mais ser usadas. Estava guardando os enfeites que havia posto para alegrar mais o seu ambiente de trabalho, quando uma jornalista/vizinha de cubículo se aproximou, nervosa dizendo:_

_- Yanagisawa... a Toukeji está te chamando lá na sala dela... mas disse que você fosse quando não estivesse ocupada._

_Naoko levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. A editora-chefa dizendo que esperaria um subordinado?? Ainda mais um que acabara de ser demitido?! Ah... tinha coisa aí... seu instinto lhe dizia._

_Ela demorou um tempão para terminar de arrumar suas coisas e depois subiu bem devagar pelas escadas, carregando a caixa com seus pertences até o andar onde ficava a sala d__e__ edi__ção__. Assim que chegou lá, bateu na porta e a mulher mandou que ela entrasse. Naoko encontrou uma Toukeji bem diferente da fera que enfrentara noite passada: ela estava em pé, parecendo constrangida, torcendo as mãos. Em sua mesa, havia três caixas cheias de cartas. Naoko estranhou tudo aquilo, mas ficou calada. Por fim, a Toukeji falou, um tanto insegura:_

_- Vejo... bem... vejo que você já arrumou suas coisas... porque você não se senta? Deve estar pesada essa caixa... você gostaria de um cafezinho?_

_- Não, obrigada... – falou a moça, sentando-se e olhando diretamente para a editora, com uma expressão dura no olhar – Eu só gostaria que você fosse direto ao ponto... sabe... já tenho uma entrevista marcada para hoje de manhã._

_Era mentira, mas Naoko queria deixar bem claro que não se importara em ser despedida daquele jeito. Toukeji pareceu ficar ainda mais sem jeito, contudo forçou um sorriso que queria que fosse triunfante, mas que soou fraco e tolo:_

_- Pois você não precisa de entrevistas! – Naoko ficou certamente surpreendida, mas não falou nada e Toukeji continuou – Eu fui... muito precipitada em demitir você ontem à noite... afinal, como você mesma disse... estava só pensando no bem da nossa revista!_

_- É mesmo? – perguntou Naoko, sarcástica, mas a editora não se deixou abalar._

_- Sim... quero dizer... a Janina estava mesmo dando trabalho... ela pensava que eu não via todo o puxa-saquismo dela... _

_- O que você realmente quer, Toukeji? – cortou Naoko, sem paciência. - Não acredito que você tenha mudado de opinião sobre mim assim, tão rapidamente, a não ser que tenha um motivo muito forte!_

_Por um momento, Toukeji ficou desarmada, mas se recompôs depressa e sentou-se a frente da jornalista. Entrelaçou os dedos e só então falou, olhando-a nos olhos:_

_- Eu quero que você também chame a sua amiga que escreveu para a coluna de aconselhamento... para que faça parte da equipe fixa da revista._

_Naoko se levantou imediatamente e acusou, com frieza na voz:_

_- Então era isso! O verdadeiro motivo para que você queira que eu volte a trabalhar aqui é para que eu traga a... – ia dizendo "Sakura", mas lembrou-se de ultima hora que a amiga assinara com um nome diferente e continuou rápido – ...a minha amiga para ser colunista! Eu chamaria isso de interesse e não "você estar pensando no bem da revista"!!_

_- Bom... é... mas eu sei, Yanagisawa, que você é uma boa profissional... tenho certeza que você pode contribuir e muito... para a "Tokyogaki"._

_- Pode até ser... mas eu não sei se a "Tokyogaki" iria contribuir para o meu crescimento profissional! – ela bateu com as duas mãos na mesa e falou ainda mais alto, com raiva – O que vi ontem à noite, não só no comportamento da Janina, mas no seu também, não é __o__ profissionalismo que eu pensei que encontraria aqui... e agora muito menos, ao ver que você só quer me readmitir porque a substituição da minha amiga fez um grande sucesso, como eu previ que seria! Você só está me usando!! E isso, minha cara editora, não é profissionalismo._

_Toukeji ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, olhando fixamente para uma caneta em cima da mesa. Por fim, ela levantou os olhos e ali havia certa raiva, mas ela falou com a voz calma:_

_- É... não vou negar que você está certa... se você não quiser seu emprego de volta, paciência, mas... eu gostaria de falar com a sua amiga para lhe oferecer o emprego de colunista fixa. Tem como você me dar o endereço dela, ou o mesmo o telefone?_

_- Nem pensar! Minha amiga não quer ter sua identidade revelada... ela é muito tímida! Você vai ter que me convencer primeiro... e é bom ter bons motivos para que eu ao menos fale dessa proposta com a Ying Fa... porque o que vi ontem não me impressionou nem um pouco. – falou Naoko, cruzando os braços, desafiando a mulher._

_A editora-chefa se levantou, ameaçando zangar-se de verdade desta vez:_

_- Como ousa ser insolente comigo?! Para o seu governo, eu posso muito bem encontrar essa moça!! É só fazer uma investigação..._

_- E ia começar de onde, exatamente?! – rebateu a jovem, fazendo Toukeji vacilar – Está vendo?? Sem mim... você não tem nada!! Mas... – ela fez cara de quem está considerando a idéia, meio que com desprezo – Falarei com a minha amiga... e direi o que ela acha! E depois eu lhe darei a resposta... mas é bom que o salário dela seja bem gordo!_

_- Qualquer coisa! – falou a editora – e Bônus de natal também!_

_Naoko olhou bem para ela... e depois para as caixas de cartas em cima da mesa dela... deve ter feito realmente um sucesso danado para que a Toukeji estivesse tão desesperada. Naoko sorriu, com cinismo:_

_- Está bem, falarei com ela... por enquanto... – ela pegou uma das caixas de cartas e deixou seus pertences em um canto da sala da editora – isso basta para convencê-la! Vou deixar minhas coisas aqui e mais tarde eu volto para buscá-las... quando eu já tiver a resposta dela._

_- É bom que sim, Yanagisawa! – Ameaçou Toukeji. Mas ambas sabiam que aquela ameaça não tinha valor. A editora estava totalmente nas mãos da jovem jornalista, que nem se incomodou em responder, fechando a porta ao passar._

--- Fim do Flashback ---

- Espera aí... deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito! – falou Meiling, depois que Naoko terminou sua narrativa – Essa mulher horrível que era sua editora e agora é a chefe da Sakura demitiu você porque você evitou um desastre e ainda teve a cara de pau de admitir que só queria te usar pra conseguir que a Sakura trabalhasse pra ela?!! Você é doida? Como pôde permitir que a nossa amiga trabalhe pra esse dragão??!!

- É... eu sei... no início eu pensei quase a mesma coisa, fora o fato que eu achava que ela era uma megera em vez de dragão... – disse Naoko calmamente – Mas eu me lembrei que a Sakura estava sem emprego e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para ela ter algo para se apoiar... e, além disso, eu poderia exigir o salário que eu quisesse pra Toukeji... enfim, eu a tinha em minhas mãos... na verdade ainda tenho!!

- Você tem razão... – resmungou Meiling, sarcástica. Depois parou por um momento e comentou, com um tom de voz mais triste – Então... era disso que você estava falando... quando disse que meu primo... estava protegendo-a...

Naoko concordou com a cabeça, entristecendo-se também:

- Felizmente... Janina foi demitida e o computador dela quebrou-se, impossibilitando-a de fazer aquele artigo... mas tremo só de pensar no que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse esquecido meu celular na revista.

- E... o que aconteceu com a fita? – perguntou Tomoyo, bem fraquinho

- Eu abri aquela fita e a queimei toda... não queria dar a mínima chance para ninguém... e eu acho que, como até hoje nunca se ouviu falar sobre nada dessa fita, aquela deveria ser a única cópia.

Elas ficam caladas por algum tempo. Tomoyo e Meiling agora tinha outra coisa no que pensar... claro que Shaoran ainda agira errado em abandonar Sakura daquela maneira, mas agora elas viam que não fora gratuitamente... Naoko pareceu adivinhar o que elas pensando, pois disse, em tom cansado:

- Entendem agora? Ele não fez o que fez por puro capricho... ele tinha um bom motivo... queria afastar-se para evitar que coisas assim acontecessem... eu consegui evitar daquela vez, mas... e se eles ainda estivessem juntos? E se alguém descobrisse? Poderia ser muito pior... foi a maneira que ele encontrou de... protegê-la!

Durante um longo tempo, ninguém falou naquela cozinha...

'

Não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali... só sabia que chorara muito... muito... até suas lágrimas se esgotarem... a Sra. Li não fizera nada além de abraçá-la e acariciar o topo de sua cabeça. Finalmente, ela se controlou e, delicadamente, se desvencilhou do abraço, dizendo, com voz fraca:

- D-desculpe... não pretendia... não... isto... é... perdão... por ter me descontrolado desse jeito...

Yelan sorriu e ajudou-a a enxugar as lágrimas com as próprias mãos.

- Não se preocupe... é bem normal mudanças de humor bruscas no final da gravidez...

Por um momento, Sakura não entendeu a brincadeira, mas depois riu. Fracamente, mas riu. Sua real alegria fora sugada dela há oito meses, mas alguma coisa estava voltando... reencontrando-a...

A chinesa ficou séria de novo e perguntou, hesitante:

- Sakura... algum dia você conseguirá perdoar meu filho?

Seu sorriso congelou. Ela baixou a vista. Sua mente estava angustiada, dizendo que era impossível perdoar, mas seu coração dizia que sim... que talvez, se fossem aqueles mesmo os motivos... por que não? Ela não respondeu e Yelan suspirou, falando logo em seguida:

- Não precisa responder agora... mas eu tenho certeza que se chegar um dia em que você tenha que decidir se é melhor perdoar ou não... você escolherá sabiamente...

Sem querer, a moça sugou um pouco de ar, surpresa...

- O que a senhora quer dizer com...?

- Não estou insinuando nada, se você quer saber. – interveio Yelan, prevendo o que a moça perguntaria, com um sorriso – mas... tudo pode acontecer, não é? – ela se levantou, meio relutante – Infelizmente, Sakura, preciso ir... adoraria ficar mais, porém tenho outros assuntos para resolver aqui no Japão.

Sakura ficou honestamente desapontada.

- Ah... eu pensei que a senhora iria gostar de almoçar aqui em casa...

- Eu realmente adoraria e ficaria extremamente honrada. Mas realmente não posso... marcaremos outro dia, então, está bem?

- Ah... quer dizer que a senhora ainda vai ficar alguns dias aqui no Japão?

- Ah, sim! Ficarei mais ou menos uma semana e meia... sabe... para não descobrirem o verdadeiro motivo da minha visita, eu vim até aqui para supostamente assinar um contrato com uma companhia... então deverei comparecer a algumas reuniões...

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Então Yelan continuou:

- Ying Fa... se por acaso a criança nascer enquanto eu estiver aqui... você me avisa? – Sakura sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas só um pouco, porém, mesmo assim, Yelan percebeu – Não se preocupe... isso ficará somente entre nós, está bem? Não falarei para ninguém. A propósito... eu nem lhe perguntei... mas você já escolheu o nome para a menina?

- Oh...

Sim... ela já havia escolhido... mas ficou com receio de contar a mulher... talvez ela não gostasse, talvez ela proibisse que usasse aquele nome... afinal... ela tinha todo o direito... Yelan notou o desconforto e falou:

- Sakura... se você não quiser me contar, não tem problema...

- Não! Não é isso! É que... talvez a senhora não aprove... – ela se calou por um instante, mas viu o sorriso encorajador da chinesa e falou, bem fraquinho – Eu escolhi... é... Fenmei.

O sorriso se desfez imediatamente, dando lugar a uma expressão mista de surpresa e tristeza. Sakura recuou imediatamente ao vê-la baixar o olhar e falou:

- Ai... eu... não deveria ter escolhido esse nome... tudo bem... eu tenho outro de reserva...

- É perfeito.

Ela levantou o rosto. Estava chorando, mas um sorriso iluminava seu semblante. Com o olhar brilhante de lágrimas, disse:

- Ficaria extremamente honrada se você colocasse o nome da minha filha que faleceu... em sua querida filha... na minha neta... fruto do amor... pois Fenmei foi quem mais lutou pelo amor... por favor... que seja Fenmei... a minha neta.

Sakura sorriu com doçura. Sabia que tinha escolhido bem, no final das contas.

'

Os dias se passaram em uma lentidão terrível. Fazia somente três dias que Yelan estivera em sua casa, mas parecia que fora há anos. Sakura se encontrava em constante espera agora... como se soubesse que algo fosse acontecer... como se soubesse que ele ia aparecer... mas não acreditava nisso... na verdade lutava contra essa possibilidade em sua imaginação, pois cada vez que pensava nisso seu coração batia forte, parecendo sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo...

Então procurava distrair-se, respondendo quantas cartas pudesse, mergulhando em seu primeiro romance ou mesmo observando Meiling arrumar freneticamente suas coisas ou acertando alguns preparativos de seu casamento. Chegava até a ser divertido ver a chinesa berrar ao telefone, enquanto despenteava seus cabelos. Naquela tarde estavam as duas na casa de Sakura, enquanto Meiling examinava um catálogo de flores nativas e, mais uma vez, falava ao telefone, muito rápido, em chinês. Ela andara tropeçando no fio do seu próprio aparelho telefônico, quebrando-o e ainda não tivera tempo de mandar consertar ou comprar um novo. Então ela vinha fazer as ligações em sua casa. Apesar de estar com um pouco de receio da própria conta telefônica, pelo menos tinha a chinesa para lhe fazer companhia. Naquele momento, ela desligava o telefone com raiva, falando logo em seguida:

- Desculpa, Sakura, mas é que essa minha futura sogra é muito chata! Imagine que ela quer que no meu casamento tenham rosas brancas!! Ah, não!!

- Mas... rosas brancas são tão bonitas. – falou somente para provocá-la

Meiling olhou para ela estreitando os olhos:

- Nem comece!!

A japonesa deu uma gargalhada, então se controlou e disse:

- Está bem, está bem! Pelo que vejo... você vai mesmo se casar logo, logo, hein?

O rosto de Meiling desanuviou-se e ela sorriu, um tanto timidamente:

- Sim... daqui a duas semanas... você não sabe o quanto eu estou louca para definitivamente ser mulher do homem que eu amo. – Sakura sorriu docemente para a chinesa que desfez mais uma vez o sorriso e começou, hesitante – Sakura... tem certeza que...?

- Não, Meiling! – a moça pegou na mão da outra, delicadamente – Você sabe que eu adoraria ir, não sabe? Mas eu não posso... minha filha está para nascer a qualquer momento e mesmo que nascesse a tempo... estaria muito pequenina para fazer uma viagem dessa...

Meiling balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão que segurava a sua, falando com aquela franqueza que às vezes assustava:

- Sakura... não precisa dar desculpas... eu sei porque você não quer ir... se você aparecesse grávida lá na China, despertaria muitas perguntas, mesmo que você dissesse que está casada com um qualquer... e com a criança... seria o mesmo... mas eu digo para mandar todo mundo...

- Meiling, não diga! Eu sei que a Fenmei não nasceu ainda, mas não permito palavrões nessa casa, mocinha! – Ralhou Sakura, severa. Depois continuou, um pouco mais branda – Sim... provavelmente você tem razão... tenho medo, Meiling... de ir a Hong Kong com meu bebê... e... eu não sei... alguém desconfiar... e também... ELE pode aparecer por lá.

Era só falar na possibilidade que seu coração simplesmente se descontrolava... deu um suspiro, desejando de repente que alguém pudesse simplesmente arrancar-lhe o coração... para que ela pudesse finalmente sentir-se em paz... A conversa com Yelan inundara seu corpo com alguma espécie de luz, mas, sentia-se mergulhando constantemente na escuridão da tal espera em que parecia estar presa... ela só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse...

Ficou presa em seus próprios pensamentos por muito tempo, mas nem notou, porque Meiling pensou com seus próprios botões durante vários minutos, até que perguntou hesitante:

- Mas... será que seria tão ruim assim? – vendo que Sakura não entendera a sua pergunta, complementou – Tipo... encontrar meu primo?

A japonesa arregalou os olhos e desencostou-se do sofá onde até então estivera deitada:

- O que você está dizendo?? ... Aliás, quem é você e o que fez com Meiling Li?

Meiling soltou uma risadinha nervosa e falou, encolhendo os ombros:

- É que... sabe... eu pensei melhor... sobre tudo... sobre o que a minha tia havia me dito lá em Hong Kong... e achei... bem... que talvez ele tenha tido algum motivo para... ter te deixado.

Sakura não parecia estar acreditando muito na sua desculpa, mas Meiling não podia fazer nada: dera sua palavra de honra a Naoko que não contaria nada a Sakura... pelo menos naquele momento. Sabendo como sua amiga poderia se tornar insistente quando estava curiosa, levantou-se e disse:

- Sakura... preciso ir pra casa... meu noivo vai... vai ligar pro meu celular e... bem... eu quero falar com ele em particular... você não se importa, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não... – disse Sakura desconfiada, vendo a moça encaminhar-se para a porta – O convite para eu jantar na sua casa está de pé, não é?

- Claro que sim... – sorriu a jovem, já na porta. Piscou um olho e disse – Nada de purê de batatas, não é?

- Uhum! – disse a japonesa, rindo um pouco. No começo da gravidez, Sakura enjoava só de ouvir o nome dessa comida, mas Meiling pegara corda e vivia brincando com isso – Até daqui a pouco então.

A porta se fechou e a moça suspirou. Com certeza, Meiling estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa... que tinha a ver, com certeza, com essa súbita e brusca mudança de opinião... mas não se importou realmente... uma hora ou outra, Meiling iria falar... ela não conseguia guardar segredo... por isso ela fora embora... para não cair na tentação...

Levantou-se e percebeu, com um sorrisinho maroto, que a chinesa esquecera o seu celular em cima da mesa de centro. Até podia ver Meiling se desesperando no apartamento dela por ter esquecido o maldito aparelho, se ela dissera que estava esperando uma ligação dali. Ia ser divertido tentar arrancar a verdade de Meiling, quando ela voltasse. Ela fez um chá bem doce para si mesma e resolveu abrir algumas cartas e ler. Estava lendo a segunda quando a campainha tocou insegura. Com um sorriso, Sakura encaminhou-se para a porta. Com certeza era Meiling com alguma desculpa idiota... com certeza agora, eu vou saber o que realmente aconteceu, pensou com a mão no trinco...

Com certeza...

A porta se abriu.

Um segundo de silêncio. Um minuto de tensão. Um infinito de sensações. Ela prendeu o ar, sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem seu olhar. Não era possível! Não podia ser verdade... sua imaginação estava lhe pregando peças... tinha que ser isso!

- Sakura...

Seu nome saiu fraco e trêmulo, misturado com uma dor estranha. Ela ofegou. Não era uma peça. Era real. Finalmente a espera havia chegado ao fim... Shaoran jazia em pé, no batente da sua porta, parecendo tão perfeito como no dia que se conheceram, olhando-a nos olhos...

'

Cherry acorda no hospital, em uma cadeira de rodas, toda enfaixada...

**Ai... um dia esse povo me mata... estou toda quebrada... acho que perdi um rim também...**

Uma manada de fanfic readers aparece no corredor do hospital, correndo desesperadamente em sua direção gritando...

"_**QUEREMOS A CONTINUAÇÃO!!! QUEREMOS A CONTINUAÇÃO!!!"**_

Cherry dá um berro e começa a rodar a cadeira com toda a força que seus dois braços enfaixados permitiam. Continuou correndo, correndo... até que foi dar com uma rampa íngreme e não teve como se segurar e acabou lá embaixo, mais quebrada do que antes e inconsciente. Os leitores, um a um, foram saindo de fininho...

Tomoyo: _Agora que ela não termina nunca essa fic! Viu? Se ela demorar a pagar meu salário, a culpa é de vocês!!_

Meiling chega e dá uma voadora em Tomoyo, que rola a rampa abaixo e acaba lá embaixo, em cima da Cherry.

Meiling: _Chega de enrolação... vou logo fazer essas considerações finais..._

_Gente... a Cherry realmente pede mil desculpas pelo atraso, embora eu ache que ela já demorou muito mais para atualizar a fic... bem, ela teve uns problemas na faculdade e agora que ela finalmente entrou em suas férias/recesso de duas semanas e meia, ela correu para terminar logo o capítulo._

_O próximo cap. Já está bem adiantado, mas estou falando do plot e não do cap em si, mas já é alguma coisa. Vou segredar uma coisas a vocês: ela trabalha muuuuito mais depressa quando está com o plot pronto... então provavelmente, antes do natal, o próximo cap está pronto!! Mas antes que vocês queriam assassiná-la, ela poderá demorar porque ela está resolvendo outros assuntos, mas relacionados a fics... ela tem outros projetos, como vocês podem conferir na bios dela e ela quer adiantar tudo o máximo possível..._

_A música escolhida foi "safe and sound", da Sheryl Crow... é bem bonita e combina bem com o tema do capítulo, não acham?_

_Vamos logo aos agradecimentos, porque eu não sou muito de enrolar. Primeiramente ela agradece a todos que lêem a fic, mas não mandam reviews, por preguiça ou por outro motivo qualquer e ela implora que vocês mandem reviews para ela, mesmo que seja para xingá-la! _

_Ela agradece a_ **Saky-Li, Agathabell Black, Melody **_(pelos dois reviews, mesmo que você tenha reclamado!! ¬¬),_ **Anaísa **_(não sei se era mesmo o antipenultimo... essa Cherry é meio ruim de contas),_ **Náh, Sylvana Melo, Bruninha-Chan **_(seja bem-vinda!!!),_ **Gheisinha Kinomoto, T-T Jaque-chan, Dani Glatz, Perpecat Black, Sango, MeRRy-aNNe, Mandy in wonderland, marcia e Meru Onikawa**... do fundo do coração dela!!!

_Agradecimentos especiais a Yoruki Hiiragizawa, sua revisora que ela adora e que, segundo ela, ela não vive sem... 'pensando com os próprios botões... parecem duas maluquinhas discutindo o que fazer e o que não fazer... ¬¬'_

_Beijão a todos e até o próximo cap, que sabe-se lá quando vai sair, coitada da Cherry, ta acabadinha..._

_Meiling_


	29. 22 Breathe

Uma sombra surge ao longe... os Fanfic readers olham ,esperançosos... e se perguntam... será ela com a continuação da fic???

A sombra se transforma em vulto, a medida em que se aproxima e o vulto se transforma na silhueta de uma pessoa... era ela??? Era ela??! É ELA!!! Mas...

Quando a autora se aproxima o suficiente, todos percebem que ela está usando uma armadura medieval... todos olham-na, assombrados... O.ò

Levantando o elmo para falar:** Olá, pessoas!!!**

**Depois de convalescer em um hospital por três meses por causa da impaciência de vocês, eu resolvi que, tendo me atrasado um pouquinho do prazo que estipulei anteriormente (até o natal, lembrem-se!!), era bem possível que vocês quisessem me matar de vez... ¬¬... então resolvi me precaver e importei essa maravilha de armadura direto da idade média (não me perguntem como!) por uma pechincha (também não me perguntem quanto foi!)**

**Já faz um tempinho que eu terminei esse capítulo, só não postei antes por que estava tentando vestir a armadura ( o manual de instruções estava em inglês arcaico, aí tive que importar um dicionário também)... Mas, enfim, aqui estou eu, com mais um cap...**

Antes que a autora terminasse de falar, os readers, que já estavam de saco cheio de tanto esperar, avançaram, querendo realmente ler o capítulo. Ela só teve tempo de abaixar o elmo e se segurar como pudesse, tentando dizer, sendo arrastada e pisoteada...

**Ai... o disclaimer... ui... SOCORRO!!!!**

**Só para informar: CCS, Pierce Brosnan, "Celtic Night" e Matrix não pertence a autora... ela só pegou emprestado.**

**¬¬"**

Capítulo 22 –** Breathe...**

Escrito por:** Cherry hi**

Revisado por:** Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

'

**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake**

_Você poderia me ajudar a solucionar meu ultimo erro?_

CRASH

Sakura havia deixado a xícara cheia de chá cair. Devagar, o líquido quente foi se espalhando pelo chão, mas os dois nem repararam na sujeira que ela havia feito. Contudo, o barulho pareceu acordá-los de uma espécie de transe. Shaoran olhava-a com um misto de confusão e impotência, como se fosse alguém que criara muita coragem para fazer algo e, agora que começara, não sabia mais o que fazer. Sakura o fitava assustada e ofegante. Repentinamente, ela bateu a porta, com força, na cara dele.

A moça respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, tentando acalmar o coração que parecia bater a mil. Seu primeiro impulso foi fugir, mas para onde? Estava na única porta que dava acesso a sua casa e era justamente ele quem estava do outro lado, no corredor...

Desejou que ele fosse embora, desejou que ele desaparecesse, por tudo o que ele a havia feito passar... mas desejou também abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e perguntar a ele por quê?! Por que ele havia ido embora e a deixado sozinha, sofrendo, abandonada? Aí quis dar-lhe um tapa e então chorar, apenas chorar...

Tudo se misturou dentro dela e ela abaixou o olhar, encostando a testa na porta. Olhou para o próprio ventre e subitamente lhe ocorreu que estava grávida e que aparecera na frente dele! Perguntou-se, alarmada, se ele havia notado alguma coisa... talvez não, afinal, estava usando uma suéter bem folgada. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que ele não tivesse percebido nada, pois seria algo que teria que explicar a ele... e enfrentá-lo era última coisa que queria.

- Sakura, abre essa porta! - veio a voz dele, abafada, mas bem próxima, como se ele também estivesse encostado do outro lado - Nós precisamos conversar!

Sakura esqueceu-se de tudo: da conversa com Yelan, da nova opinião de Meiling sobre o rapaz. Dentro dela, era como tivesse sido ontem o dia em que ele dissera que tudo havia acabado. A dor sufocou a pequena brasa de esperança que havia nascido em sua alma. Percebeu que não estava preparada para vê-lo... talvez nunca estivesse! E, por isso, ela gritou, com a voz esganiçada, esforçando-se para não chorar:

- Vai embora! Não temos nada o que falar!!!

- Temos sim! Você sabe que sim! - ele volveu, com a voz transparecendo um pouco de irritação - Por favor, Sakura, abre essa porta!

- Você deixou bem claro o que pensava oito meses atrás, se me lembro bem! Não quero ver você nunca mais!

Ela escutou um muxoxo, seguido pelo rugido furioso:

- Sakura, se você não me deixa entrar eu... eu...

- O quê?! Vai assoprar até a casa derrubar??! - a moça disse, sarcástica.

- Certamente que não, minha cara, mas obrigado por me dar a idéia! Vou derrubar a porta se você não me deixar entrar!

- Quero ver você tentar!

O que se seguiu foi um instante de silêncio e, então, ela escutou passos se distanciando. Com uma sensação de tristeza inexplicável, ela pensou que ele havia desistido, mas... o que houve foi um estrondo tão forte que quase a derrubara. Uma das dobradiças da porta cedeu um pouco do batente.

- O que você está fazendo?! - gritou ela, assustada.

- Derrubando a porta! E pode crer que eu o farei, mas seria muito melhor se simplesmente me deixasse entrar!

Sakura ainda cogitou seriamente a idéia de deixá-lo arrombar mesmo a porta, porque duvidou por um instante que seria realmente capaz de fazê-lo, mas um outro estrondo forte a convenceu que ele REALMENTE estava falando sério. Contrariada e respirando muito fundo, ela abriu a porta e, logo em seguida, afastou-se, como se o rapaz estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa, ficando de costas para ele. Ela o escutou fechar a porta e, devagar, aproximar-se. A cada passo que ele dava, sua respiração tornava-se mais acelerada. Sentiu os dedos trêmulos e amaldiçoou-se por estar tão nervosa.

Ele parou um pouco distante dela e, por alguns momentos, ficou em silêncio, apenas olhando-a, admirando-lhe a silhueta. Parecia que havia engordado um pouquinho, mas quem se importava? Continuava tão linda quanto... quanto naquela época, em que vivera os dias mais perfeitos de sua vida... e simplesmente jogara tudo pelo lixo... tinha que tê-la de volta! Ou, ao menos, fazê-la compreender os motivos dele! Reunindo toda a sua coragem, ele falou:

- Sakura... por favor... olhe pra mim... quero falar com você olhando-a nos olhos...

- Eu já disse a você que não temos nada o que conversar! - ela retrucou, ainda de costas.

- Então... por que me deixou entrar? - perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho.

- Porque você iria mesmo derrubar a porta se não deixasse... mas isso não significa que eu tenha algo a falar com você!

- Você está mentindo!

- Não estou!

- Mas é claro que está! Tenho certeza que está no mínimo curiosa para saber o que eu vim fazer aqui, depois de tanto tempo... e eu também tenho certeza que, se você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, está ao menos um pouquinho feliz de me ver! - ela nada respondeu e ele desanimou-se, falando tristemente - Sakura... eu... eu preciso que você entenda os meus motivos... o porquê eu fiz tudo isso!

Sakura virou-se, de uma vez só e falou, sarcástica:

- Você veio para me falar o quê? Que fez o que fez só pra me proteger da sua família? Por quê? Será que eu não era suficientemente boa para ficar a altura daquele clã de velhos gagás?! E o que eu tenho agora que me torna diferente de oito meses antes?!

Só então ela percebeu que ele não prestava a mínima atenção ao que ela dizia. Ele a olhava, com uma expressão, que chegava a ser cômica, de surpresa para o seu ventre avantajado. Sakura percebeu logo que aquela não foi a melhor maneira de "dizer" a ele que estava grávida, ainda mais quando ele levantou o olhar chocado, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra. E ela acabou virando de costas outra vez. Depois de muito tempo, ouviu o rapaz balbuciar:

- Sakura... o que... você...

Parecia ter perdido a capacidade de juntar palavras para fazer uma frase inteira, então ela resolveu ajudar, embora de maneira cortante:

- É... estou grávida sim! Mas isso não vem ao caso!

Ele pareceu subitamente recompor-se, pois logo em seguida ela sentiu um puxão em seu braço e o encarou, desafiadora, enquanto ele dizia, irritado:

- Você por acaso enlouqueceu?! É claro que isso vem ao caso! Você esperando um filho meu! - ele parou por uns momentos e Sakura, adiantando a pergunta que se formulava no rosto dele, indagou-se se ele realmente teria coragem de perguntar. Ele teve. - Sakura... o filho que você está esperando é meu, não é?

- Não! É do _Pierce Brosnan_! - ela respondeu, sarcástica, com a voz estridente, ao mesmo tempo que se esquivava do toque dele e sentava-se no sofá - É claro que é seu! Não fiquei exatamente a fim de ter relacionamentos com qualquer homem depois que você me largou!

Ele pareceu não prestar atenção nessa última parte. Parecia estar atordoado, como se tivesse acordado com um balde de água gelada, olhando fixamente para o tapete. Por alguns segundo, Sakura apenas o observou, com um olhar zangado, mas, por mais que tentasse se manter impassível, ela não deixou de registrar que ele parecia mais magro que o normal... o cabelo parecia não ser cortado há muito tempo... e, talvez, nem penteado também. Havia uma sombra bem rala de barba por fazer que, embora não fosse de todo desagradável (chegava a até a ser atraente), dava um aspecto de descuido... por um momento, ela baixou a guarda e perguntou-se se aquele não seria um sinal de que ele também sentira o impacto de se separarem, mas logo se refez: sentisse o que estivesse sentindo, fora ele quem quisera terminar tudo! Pensando dessa maneira, ela conseguiu acalmar um pouco o coração e continuou a fitá-lo, com frieza.

Se ela estava confusa, não poderia sequer imaginar o verdadeiro caos em que se encontrava o rapaz. Durante todos aqueles meses longe, ele tentara desesperadamente esquecer o sorriso, o olhar, a voz, o calor do corpo dela... tentava negar para si próprio, mas sempre soubera que seria impossível. Seu amor estava marcado a fogo no peito. E... depois da discussão que tivera com Meiling em Hong Kong, sabendo que as coisas não saíram do jeito que ele esperava, demorara todos aqueles dias para ir falar com ela, reunindo toda a sua coragem para vê-la, cara a cara, mas... para quê? Para lhe pedir perdão? Implorar para que eles voltassem, pois ela era única pessoa que realmente o entendia e o amava por ele mesmo?! Ou viera para pedir que ela o esquecesse de vez? Fazê-la entender o porquê de ter acabado com tudo...

Mas agora...

Tudo estava ainda mais complicado. Porque ia ser pai!

Só de pensar que a mulher que amava estava carregando um filho seu fazia seu coração bater de uma maneira completamente diferente de tudo que já sentira antes, em um misto de excitação, nervosismo, expectativa, como ondas num vai e vem contínuo de sentimentos estranhos, mas que não eram, de forma alguma, ruins...

Com uma voz muito distante, ele perguntou:

- Para quando... quero dizer... quando é que o bebê vai nascer?

- Hoje, amanhã, daqui a uma semana... - Sakura deu de os ombros, indiferente - Já estou com nove meses, embora fosse de se esperar que você se lembrasse de quando aconteceu!

Ele nem ligou para a indireta sarcástica, apenas repetindo, suavemente:

- É... nove meses.

Shaoran estava estático. Um sorriso formou-se quase involuntariamente em seu rosto, um sorriso de incredulidade e alegria. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os olhos fixo no ventre avantajado dela. Ia MESMO ser pai! Iria realizar o sonho de carregar uma crianças em seus braços! Sua criança! Seu e dela!

A felicidade que sentia foi, então, repentinamente varrida de seu corpo por uma terrível constatação. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e sua expressão asseverou-se, as sobrancelhas tão juntas que pareciam uma só. Pela primeira vez, desde que haviam se reencontrado, ele pareceu aquele mesmo Shaoran-chefe-carrasco de outrora. Ele perguntou então, com a voz carregada de aborrecimento:

- Espera um momento... e quando a senhorita iria me dizer isso?

- Isso o quê? - fez-se de desentendida, olhando para as unhas com indiferença calculada.

- Ora, o que mais, Sakura - ela sentiu a pele se arrepiar à menção do seu nome, mas não deixou transparecer. - Eu quero saber quando você iria me contar que vamos ter um bebê!

- Mesmo que eu fosse lhe contar, coisa que não ia fazer, eu nunca poderia adivinhar onde encontrá-lo para deixar um recado na sua secretária eletrônica e dizer "estou esperando um bebê! Volte para o Japão e me traga um chaveirinho da Alemanha!!"

- Como assim "não me pretendia me contar"?! - ele exclamou, atônito - Pretendia criar nosso filho sozinha?!!

- Ai, Shaoran, você é tão antiquado! - ela falou, rolando os olhos. Só então reparou que, pela primeira vez em oito meses, ela falava o nome dele. Aquilo baixou sua guarda e, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela pode sentir aquela mágica que os unia renascer timidamente. Antes que um dos dois pudesse tomar alguma atitude impensada, ela desviou o olhar e continuou - Eu posso muito bem cuidar da minha filha, sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- NOSSA FILHA! - ele a corrigiu, enfático. Só então, ele se tocou, parecendo que havia levado um soco. Então... gaguejando, ele quis confirmar - Filha... m-menina? Vamos ter... u-uma menina?!

A expressão de surpresa dele era tão cômica que Sakura acabou por sorrir contra vontade. Ela olhou para o ventre avantajado e pousou a mão ali, dizendo:

- Sim... será uma menina.

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dela, a criança se moveu e Sakura sentiu uma dorzinha perto das costelas. Ela já estava completamente virada de ponta cabeça, na posição ideal de parto, conforme Eriol lhe dissera e, de vez em quando sentia ela chutar forte contra sua pele , causando uma pequena dor que não era nada ante a alegria que a menina lhe trazia...

A mão dele cobriu a sua. Estivera tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que ele aproximara. Onde ele tocara estremeceu, percorrendo como uma onda elétrica o resto do seu corpo, acelerando o coração e enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas. Ela levantou o rosto para ele, pronta para pedir que ele se afastasse, mas não pôde: ele não olhava para seu rosto e sim para seu ventre, como se hipnotizado, distraído, arrebatado. Lentamente, ele se abaixou, tocando os joelhos no chão. Ela o assistia silenciosa, porque embora sua razão mandasse que ela se afastasse, as palavras não encontravam o caminho dos lábios. Ela o viu e sentiu apertar a sua mão suavemente e dali tocar seu abdômen, causando novas avalanches de emoções contraditórias. A mão dele deslizou por toda a extensão do ventre, quase como se quisesse atravessá-lo e tocar na filha. Devagar, ele diminuiu a distância e encostou o rosto ali, fechando longamente os olhos, com uma expressão de indescritível felicidade. Ela, por sua vez, sentiu todas as suas defesas caírem e, embora tivesse prometido a si mesma que não choraria mais, as lágrimas há muito rolavam pela sua face, caindo quentes nos cabelos rebeldes dele, enquanto a abraçava, com força.

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for while **

_Aqui na cidade, você pode perceber que ele esteve triste_

**But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles **

_Mas, meu deus, é tão bonito quando o garoto sorri,_

**Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it **

_Quero abraçá-lo, mas talvez eu apenas cante sobre isso_

Uma chuva suave começou a cair, ficando mais forte a cada gota que batia no vidro da janela, transformando-se em uma torrente constante. Mas os dois nem perceberam, presos naquele momento. Quanto tempo ficaram ali? Poderia ser um minuto ou um século, presos um ao outro por uma força invisível, tão... poderosa quanto irresistível. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da moça, enquanto uma sensação de indescritível arrebatamento tomara conta de seu coração, empurrando as dúvidas, a mágoa, tudo para bem longe dela, nem que fosse somente naquele instante. Por que tinha que amá-lo tanto?! Por quê?! Inconscientemente, suas mãos se moveram, ansiosas, para tocá-lo. Quando já estavam muito próximas dele, pararam... mas como poderia perdoá-lo?!... Seu coração implorava que o perdoasse, mas a razão lhe dizia que era melhor não. E o medo de ser magoada profundamente outra vez reforçava o conselho de sua consciência. Juntando todas as suas forças, conseguiu dizer:

- Shaoran... por favor... me largue.

Ele pareceu despertar de um longo sono. Por alguns segundos, ele não se mexeu, e então, vagarosamente, ele se desvencilhou dela, mas não se afastou. Eles se fitaram durante um longo tempo. Os olhos dele expressavam uma série de emoções que ele não conseguia conter... e era óbvio o quanto ele sofrera pela distância e o quanto ainda sofria... Sakura captou o desejo entre essas emoções e ele pareceu perceber isso. Devagar, ele começou a diminuir a distância entre seu rosto e o dela... ela entrou em um estranho estupor. Era isso que queria... era isso que tanto desejava... sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus... o calor do toque, do abraços. Ela queria tanto...

Mas não podia deixar!

Embaraçada e reunindo o que restava de sua força de vontade, ela desviou o rosto, fechando os olhos. Mesmo não podendo ver, ela sentiu a frustração dele e o ouviu afastar-se dela e só então achou seguro reabrir seus olhos. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto e deu-se conta que estava chorando novamente quando prometera a si que NÃO MAIS choraria por ele. Começou a enxugar a face, esfregando com força o dorso da mão. Ele somente a observava, atento a cada detalhe. A dado momento, perguntou, no tom que lembrava alguém que havia sido derrotado em uma batalha:

- Você... realmente não iria me contar, Sakura?

Ainda sem fitá-lo, ela falou:

- Já lhe disse que não... mesmo se eu pudesse... se eu soubesse... onde você estava.

- Mas... por quê?

- Quer mesmo que eu diga com todas as letras? Você me abandonou, Shaoran! Me deixou! Não me quis mais!... Será que precisarei repetir de outras maneiras ou já ficou claro para você?

Não falara com ímpeto ou mesmo raiva, pelo contrário, sua voz estava apática, vazia de sentimento e, ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas daquela maneira, causou nele uma terrível inquietação. Falando rápido, ele disse:

- Não, Sakura! Eu não te abandonei!

Ela o olhou, incrédula, sem poder acreditar que ele a contradizia com tamanha cara de pau. Sarcástica, ela perguntou:

- Então, o que você chama aquilo que você me fez?! Uma retirada temporária estratégica?! Ou existe algum outro termo para isso?! E mais: eu nem comecei a falar daquilo que você me fez sentir!! - ela cruzou os braços e o encarou, furiosa - Pensa que eu não sei o que você andou aprontado nesses últimos meses?! Meiling andou me contando algumas de suas histórias! Como você ousa achar que eu simplesmente abriria meus braços e me jogaria a seus pés depois de tudo isso?!

Inesperadamente, ele abriu um sorriso e perguntou, com ternura:

- Isso por acaso é ciúme?

Ela piscou os olhos, surpresa, e, mais uma vez, percebera que sua boca falara demais. Desviou o olhar e passou a fitar os próprios joelhos. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ela falou, com tristeza:

- É... é ciúme sim. É ciúme porque, mesmo depois de tudo o que você me fez... eu não consigo... deixar de te amar.

As últimas palavras foram ditas num sussurro.

- Sakura...

Ela recusou-se a fitá-lo. Sabia que, se o fizesse, choraria ou se entregaria de vez. Ele lhe chamara pelo nome e, na sua voz havia um misto de desespero, tristeza e carinho. Não soube como pudera distinguir tantas emoções e nem quis saber como. Rápida, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ela tratou de completar:

- Mas entenda que, mesmo te amando tanto, é impossível para mim perdoá-lo... só de pensar que você pode me magoar de novo... é... é muito doloroso! Não posso viver com isso!! Não posso.

Ele se sentou, olhando-a com uma intensidade desesperada. Por três vezes, ele pareceu articular alguma coisa, mas o som não saia do seus lábios. Finalmente, ele conseguiu se expressar:

- Eu... nunca... nunca quis que você sofresse tanto! Sakura... você não tem idéia do quanto foi terrivelmente doloroso pra mim... te deixar... saber que nunca mais iria te beijar, te abraçar, ouvir sua voz ou olhar em seus olhos... mas eu... eu... Céus... quero tanto que você entenda.

_"É você quem não entende!"_

Aquela odiosa frase, dita naquele dia terrível, voltou à tona na cabeça de Sakura, fazendo-a lembrar de todo o sofrimento que passara naquele dia, fazendo-a sentir uma raiva repentina e irracional. Ela levantou-se tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou. Surpreso, ele também se levantou e quis apará-la, mas ela gritou:

- Não ouse me tocar!!!! Nunca mais!!! - ela o fuzilou com o olhar - Você diz que quer que eu entenda, mas é impossível. O que você fez foi imperdoável para mim! Shaoran, eu te amava tanto! Era louca por você, faria qualquer coisa por você... E como você retribuiu a minha... "devoção"??!!! Indo embora!! Não confiando em mim!! Achando que seria fácil pra mim...

Parou no meio da frase. O que adiantaria discutir? O que adiantaria ficar com raiva? Voltou a sentar-se. respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu... quero que você vá embora, Shaoran!

- Eu não vou embora! - ele retrucou, com uma firmeza repentina - Não posso Sakura... você precisa... compreender que eu tentei fazer o que achava que era certo... o que era melhor para você.

Sakura sustentou o olhar, disposta agora a não fraquejar. Os olhos dele estavam confusos, tristes. Subitamente, ela lhe perguntou, com vagar:

- Shaoran... o que teria acontecido se você tivesse descoberto que eu estava grávida... antes... de ter partido?

Pela expressão que viu em seu rosto, ela entendeu que ele nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Por muito tempo, ele ficou calado, mas, a dado momento, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como se fosse incapaz de ficar parado. Por fim, ele falou, com a voz fraca:

- Eu... teria... ficado.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos e permitindo-se chorar, porque era muito doloroso escutá-lo falar aquilo.

- Então... você ficaria pelo bebê... e não por mim, é isso?! - ela falou amarga, sacundindo os ombros - Por mim, você não ficaria... mas por ela... - apontou para o ventre - você ficaria!!!

Shaoran pôs as mãos na cabeça:

- Sakura, tente entender, por favor!!! É muito complicado! A questão não é ter ficado por você ou por nosso bebê. Tudo muda quando uma criança está no meio do jogo! Ela não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Seria justo, se eu nunca tivesse voltado, que ela crescesse sem o pai? - Sakura deu uma fungada forte, mas nada falou, limitando-se a fitá-lo com um olhar raivoso - E quando ela crescesse e perguntasse por mim, o que você diria? Não, seria muito injusto para a nossa filha!

- Quem é você para falar de injustiça, Shaoran! Veja o que você está dizendo! Você fala que ficaria, assumiria tudo pelo bebê, mas por mim você iria embora!!

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse que ela pudesse ser tão obtusa, o que somente fez com que ela ficasse com mais raiva ainda. Ela gritou - Você diz que queria me proteger, mas você já pensou no escândalo que seria quando descobrissem que você engravidou a secretária?! Seria o furo do ano! E nossa filha cresceria escutando a história sórdida que provavelmente inventariam!!

- E o que você queria que eu tivesse feito então?! - gritou ele, exasperado.

- TINHA QUE TER FICADO COMIGO! CASADO COMIGO! EU NÃO TERIA ME IMPORTADO, NOSSO BEBÊ NÃO TERIA SE IMPORTADO, SE O PAI TIVESSE SIDO CORAJOSO O SUFICIENTE PARA TER ME APOIADO... COM OU SEM PÉROLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - berrou a moça, furiosa.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou. Depois de um longo e profundo silêncio, escutou a voz dele, vinda de muito longe:

- Sakura, você sabe por que eu voltei?

- Não, Shaoran, eu não sei... e quer saber? Eu não estou interessada - ela respondeu, cansada - Por muito tempo, eu imaginei como seria se você voltasse e... eu pensei que teria forças para lhe dizer o que tivesse que dizer... mas não é nada assim... é doloroso demais! Você... me faz mais mal do que bem.

- Sakura...

- Só... vá embora! - ela o cortou, com a voz subitamente sumida. Era doloroso estar com ele... mas era ainda pior mandá-lo embora. Sentiu uma pontada dentro do seu ventre, mas não podia deixar-se abater. Sobrevivera a uma tempestade, poderia sobreviver a outra.

- Eu não posso, Sakura! Não dá... - falou o rapaz, desesperado - Não posso virar as costas simplesmente e deixar você assim!

- Assim como?! Miseravelmente infeliz ou grávida? - perguntou, tendo a intenção de ser sarcástica, mas tendo a voz tomada pela tristeza e amargura.

- Os dois, Sakura! Eu queria que você me odiasse... muito ... me odiasse por tê-la deixado! Tanto que você me esquecesse! Era isso o que eu realmente queria. - falou, segurando-a pelos ombros, completamente abalado - Mas não você não fez isso!

- Difícil, quando você me deixou como lembrança permanente essa bola de basquete na barriga! - dessa vez, ela conseguiu ser sarcástica

- Por isso eu digo que o bebê mudou tudo! Se eu tivesse sabido antes...

- Mas você não soube!!! E, assim, eu pude ver como você realmente era!! - ela falou, levantando-se, ignorando uma outra pontada de dor, indo até a porta e abrindo-a - Agora eu não quero mais nada! Eu abri a porta, te dei uma chance, quando você não merecia e você não soube aproveitar! Vá embora!

Ele foi até ela, mas não saiu. Ao contrário, ele fechou a porta e a encarou, cruzando os braços:

- Não vou a lugar algum! Você só pode estar ficando realmente louca se pensa que eu vou simplesmente ir embora e deixar você e o nosso bebê sozinhos!

- Você acha que eu não dou conta, não é?! - ela perguntou, num tom muito perigoso, de quem se prepara para gritar na próxima palavra.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! - ele falou, um tanto debochado.

- POIS VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA MACHISTA!!! NÃO TIVE NENHUMA AJUDA SUA ATÉ O MOMENTO, POR QUE PRECISARIA AGOR-... AAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Ei! Aquilo estava totalmente fora de contexto, pensou Shaoran, confuso. Viu-a curvar-se, levando as duas mãos na barriga. Ele se abaixou, muito preocupado e obrigou-a a encará-lo, embora ela lutasse contra. Ela deu outro grito agudo e sua respiração ofegou. Então ele viu, escorrendo pelo chão e misturando-se ao chá, que continuava derramado perto da porta, o líquido transparente e quente. A bolsa dela tinha rompido. Estava na hora.

- Pelo visto, agora você está precisando mais do que nunca de mim! - ele volveu, meio sarcástico, meio confuso, meio apreensivo...

"

**Cause you can't jump the track **

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_

**We're like cars on a cable **

_nós somos como carros num cabo_

**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**

_e a vida é como uma ampulheta colada na mesa_

**No one can find the rewind button girl **

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão para voltar garota..._

Tomoyo olhou para o relógio pela segunda vez em cinco minutos. Quem foi que falou que todos os britânicos são pontuais? Olhou mais uma vez para a porta: nem, sinal dele. A moça soltou um muxoxo e olhou em volta: o café estava consideravelmente vazio para uma sexta a noite. Talvez se devesse a chuvarada que caia lá fora, com direito a raios e trovoes, que quase não deixavam as poucas pessoas conversarem ou curtirem a música que saia e duns alto falantes antigos. Tomoyo ainda ligou, quando viu as primeira gotas caírem, se ele realmente ainda queria se encontrar com ela, porém ele dissera que iriam se encontrar, de qualquer maneira... e há quase trinta minutos ela o esperava.

Ela deu um puxão no avental do garçom que passava ao lado de sua mesa. O rapaz se voltou, sorrindo divertido, dizendo antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca:

- Não, srta. Daidouji. Ele ainda não passou pela porta. Ou seja, ainda não chegou.

Ela deu uma espécie de suspiro de frustração. Então falou:

- Ai ai... tudo bem. Então me traz mais um café extra forte, Hitoshi.

O rapaz loiro levantou uma sobrancelha

- Outro?! Mas é o terceiro! Você vai ter insônia hoje à noite.

- Não interessa! Aproveita e batiza com um pouco um pouquinho de uísque.

- Você... bebendo??!! - espantou-se Hitoshi, realmente surpreso, balançando a cabeça logo depois - O dia deve ter sido bem ruim, não?

- Os dias! - enfatizou, pensando na prima. Ela olhou casualmente para a porta e então exclamou - Finalmente, ele chegou!!

Eriol vinha circundando as mesas, pingando água do guarda-chuva, do sobretudo e dos cabelos negros. Parecia ter acabado de sair de uma piscina. Esbarrou em uma, duas cadeiras e era de se admirar que tivessem sido somente duas, dado o estado em que se encontravam seus óculos. Depois de procurar (franzindo horrivelmente a testa), ele localizou Tomoyo sentada na mesinha que ficava meio escondida, atrás de um arbusto, encostada na parede. Encaminhou-se até ela, tirou o sobretudo ensopado e jogou-o no encosto da cadeira de Tomoyo, fazendo-a se aborrecer um pouco. Depois sentou-se no sofazinho que ficava em frente a cadeira da moça, fazendo ares de grande cansaço. Depois disse:

- Desculpe, Tomoyo. Sei que estou fazendo má figura diante da fama britânica de pontualidade, mas eu fui chamado para fazer um parto de emergência. Nem deu tempo de avisar-lhe que iria me atrasar... ainda bem que não demorou muito.

- Hunf! Só vou perdoá-lo porque foi uma emergência. - a Morena, falou, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- Você já comeu alguma coisa?

- Só uma rosquinha.

Nsse momento, Hitoshi voltava com o café irlandês de Tomoyo e virou-se para Eriol:

- Vai querer algo, Hiiragizawa?

- Chá inglês e...

- Torradas com geléia de framboesa. - Completaram juntos Tomoyo e Hitoshi. Eriol levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sou tão previsível assim?

- Você só pede isso! - Tomoyo rolou os olhos. Hitoshi deu uma risadinha e saiu para atender o pedido.

Eriol espreguiçou-se e encostou-se no sofá, alisando os cabelos com uma das mãos. Com a outra, ele retirou os óculos do rosto. Sem uma palavra, Tomoyo os pegou e os enxugou com um guardanapo. Cenas desse tipo eram comuns para eles. Durante todos aqueles meses em que se conheciam, havia nascido e crescido uma forte amizade que os ligava de uma maneira muito intensa. Eriol, apesar do jeito sério e fleumático, podia ser incrivelmente criança, às vezes. Continuava sendo um conquistador incorrigível, e seus relacionamentos continuavam a ser tão rápidos como no começo da amizade. Tomoyo os chamava simplesmente de "estações" e era a moça, com seu jeito meigo e sensato, que tinha que colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. Embora, algumas vezes, o caso simplesmente se invertesse: muito sonhadora, principalmente em relação às suas "paixões arrebatadoras", era constantemente chamada a Terra pelo rapaz... pareciam o oposto completo, a água e o vento, o sol e a lua... mas alguma coisa neles os unia.

Ela devolveu os óculos a ele depois tomou um gole de seu café, fazendo uma caretinha. Só então falou:

- E então por que você estava tão ansioso para me encontrar? Não me diga que tem algo a ver com a "estação" Minako?!

- Minako Kanam? Eu a dispensei três dias atrás, Tomoyo! - a moça rolou os olhos, mas ele não notou. Ele abriu um sorriso ansioso e despejou - Eu fiquei sabendo que sua mãe chegou de viagem hoje, então... ela conseguiu?

Mais uma vez, Tomoyo revirou os olhos, mas procurou alguma coisa dentro da bolsa. Depois de algum tempo de puro suspense, ela estendeu a ele uma revista científica que o rapaz pegou com certa reverência, os olhos brilhantes de excitação. Tomoyo explicou:

- Minha mãe disse que foi muito difícil conseguir esta e que teve ir atrás na editora. Ela está feliz com o meu "súbito interesse na ciência"... suspeitando, mas feliz.

Aquela era mais uma cena comum entre eles. Desde que Eriol descobrira que a Sra. Daidouji empregava freqüentes viagens para a Europa, ele sempre pedia, por intermédio de Tomoyo, claro, algum periódico sobre ciência, tecnologia ou medicina, tradicionais do país visitado. A Sra. Daidouji nem desconfiava a origem dos pedidos estranhos e achava mesmo que a filha estava se tornando uma pessoa mais madura.

Eriol folheava a revista, rindo baixinho, mais do que nunca parecendo uma criança. Tomoyo deu um muxoxo. O rapaz percebeu e falou, recuperando um pouco mais a compostura:

- Tomoyo, _My dear_, eu sei que você não é muito chegada a mapeamento genético, mas tente entender que esse assunto muito me interessa e faz muito tempo que eu estou desejando essa revista!

- Se é assim, você deveria ter pedido a sua mãe. Teria sido muito mais rápido!

Eriol estremeceu involuntariamente e retrucou, muito sério:

- Só se eu quisesse uma passagem direto para a Inglaterra! - ele enrolou a revista e apontou para ela - Você sabe muito bem como minha mãe é insistente! Ela me telefona a cada dois dias, manda cartas toda semana... sem falar nas inúmeras contas de e-mail que tive que apagar, porque ela mandava mensagens diariamente... não sei como a mulher descobre meus e-mails... deve ter algum informante, acho...

- Oras, Eriol, tenho certeza que ela faz isso por que quer seu bem! - Tomoyo tentou amenizar a situação. Eriol olhou para ela, incrédulo e ela emendou, rápida - Você é filho único! É natural que exista essa super proteção.

- Tomoyo, ela é uma controladora psicologicamente perturbada! - respondeu ele, alterado - Além disso, acho que você está se esquecendo daquele telefonema de três meses atrás.

Foi a vez da moça estremecer. Realmente, esquecera-se do telefonema que atendera sem querer. Para falar a verdade, talvez tenha até bloqueado da sua mente o episódio, de tão traumatizante que fora. Fora uma coisa boba: Eriol estava na casa de Sakura, que havia se sentido mal, e estava ocupado examinando-a quando seu celular tocou. Sem ver o número de destino, ele pediu para Tomoyo, que estava no apartamento também, para atender. A moça, na maior inocência, atendeu animadamente. O que se seguiu foi uma enxurrada de perguntas, ditas em inglês fleumático, numa voz feminina. "quem é você?", "O que faz com o celular do meu_ little Eriol_?" e "Como ousa falar comigo nesse tom de voz insolente?" foram algumas das perguntas que a moça conseguira distinguir. Ela ainda tentara explicar, mas mulher do outro lado da linha não deu trégua e começou a insultar Tomoyo utilizando-se de palavras de baixo calão que ela, com seu inglês fluente, infelizmente conseguiu entender.

Perplexa e trêmula, ela estendeu o celular para Eriol, que a observava, com certeza surpreso com a repentina palidez da moça, e disse com voz sumida:

- Eu acho... que é sua mãe.

Ela o viu arregalar os olhos, ficando mais branco do que ele já era e pegar o telefone, trêmulo também. Depois, como se tivesse saído de seu corpo e alguém o controlasse, tal qual uma marionete, ela saiu do apartamento, deixando Sakura completamente confusa.

Dois dias depois, o médico fora a sua casa, levando um ramalhete de flores roubado de uma de suas pacientes do hospital e praticamente implorou perdão, quase se ajoelhando, pelo horrível comportamento da sua mãe. E, mais tarde, Sakura comentou com ela que havia presenciado a transformação do médico bonzinho e calmo no monstro Godzilla japonês e que, por fim, ele atirara o celular pela janela do apartamento.

A Tomoyo do presente sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças traumáticas e falou, embora um tanto incerta:

- É... mas ainda assim é a sua mãe!

- Não posso pedir a ela, Tomoyo. Aliás, ela pensa que eu me mudei de novo porque parei de abrir as cartas dela... Agora ela liga para os hospital procurando por mim... de vez em quando utiliza até nomes falsos... acho que vou ter que mudar de emprego também! - ele falou, sombriamente - Será que manobrista de carro ganha bem no final do mês?

Mesmo não querendo, a morena riu. Às vezes, o rapaz inglês conseguia ser engraçado nas horas mais impróprias. Ela tomou mais um gole do seu café, enquanto o observava voltar a folhear a revista. Quando estava chegando quase no final, um papel que estivera ali dentro caiu no chão. A moça olhou e quase se engasgou: reconheceu o papel e perguntou-se o que ele faria ali dentro da revista. Mais do que depressa, abaixou-se para pegá-lo, mas Eriol foi mais rápido: Ofegante, com o rosto começando a ficar muito vermelho, Tomoyo pediu:

- Eriol, não leia! Isso é meu! Devolva, por favor!

Fazendo-se de surdo, o médico desdobrou a folhinha calmamente e leu em voz alta:

- "Tomoyo, adorei ter feito o trabalho com você. Senti que temos uma química e me perguntei se você não gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo neste fim de semana. Telefone-me para dar a resposta. Aruo" - ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a moça, que nessas alturas estava mais vermelha que um tomate - Hum... parece que alguém tem um encontro.

Rápida, ela tomou o papel da mão dele e o guardou na bolsa, resmungando:

- Você não deveria ter lido! É particular!

- Se você não quisesse que eu lesse, não teria deixado dentro da revista!

- Eu não DEIXEI dentro da revista para você ler. Deve ter entrado quando estava na minha bolsa! - resmungou, ainda muito vermelha, voltando a guardar o papel.

Hitoshi chegou trazendo os pedidos de Eriol. Quando ele voltou para o balcão, o médico começou a passar geléia na torrada perguntando, num tom falsamente desinteressado:

- E então... quem é Aruo?

Tomoyo voltou a ficar vermelha e virou a xícara de café, até beber a última gota. Em fim respondeu:

- Bom... ele é... um amigo... da faculdade. Fizemos um trabalho de normas juntos... bem... ele é um cara legal.

Houve um silêncio. A garota evitou olhar para ele, porque sabia que aquela explicação não o satisfaria. E estava certa

- E então?

- Então... o quê? - perguntou ela, fingindo inocência.

- Tipo... quem é esse cara? Ele é mesmo legal? Você gosta dele? Você vai sair com ele?

O rosto da moça estava agora constantemente vermelho, mas talvez fosse também por causa da bebida que estava em seu café. Ela fez um esforço para responder as perguntas em ordem.

- Bom... já disse que ele é da mesma turma que eu, e sim, ele mesmo muito legal... bem, eu gosto dele sim - corou ainda mais violentamente - e bem... eu creio que não... não vou sair com ele.

Eriol piscou, incrédulo:

- O quê? Você não vai?!

- ...Não.

- Mas por quê, mulher?!!

Ela ficou calada por tanto tempo que ele pensou que ela não fosse responder, mas...

- É porque... bem... é que rolou um... hã... clima durante a reunião do trabalho... e provavelmente... durante o filme... ele vai querer... quero dizer, ele deixou bem claro que... ele provavelmente vai querer...

- Te abraçar? Te beijar?! - o rosto dela atingiu mais um grau de vermelhidão crônica e ele perguntou, sem entender - E isso é ruim porque...?

Ela falou tão baixinho que ele não escutou.

- Tomoyo, fala mais alto que eu não te escutei.

- É que... eu nunca... beijei - falou num sussurro. Ela sentiu a surpresa dele e sabia que ele iria comentar alguma coisa, por isso apressou-se em explicar, atropelando as palavras - Eu não quero que ele perceba... isso... por isso, não quero ir, porque se eu for, ele vai querer me beijar... enfim.

- Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi, Tomoyo! - ele falou depois de alguns momentos em um silêncio aturdido.

- Não é não! - ela o enfrentou, muito vermelha - Ele vai pensar que eu devo ter algum problema, afinal, eu nunca sai com ninguém antes, por isso eu nunca beijei... vai pensar que eu sou careta, imagine... vinte anos e nenhum beijo no currículo... e existem meninas de dez anos que já beijaram... por isso, acho melhor... - parou, sabendo que estava se complicando ainda mais e resolveu mudar de tática, muito embaraçada - Pois é... que tal mudarmos de assunto? E então? Essa revista é mesmo interessante? Haveria alguma matéria aí falando sobre beijos... quero dizer, sobre comportamento humano? Ah! Nossa, que música linda começou a tocar agora! Qual será o nome dela...?

- É "_Celtic Night_" , da _Suzanne Cianni_. - falou Eriol em tom cortante, olhando-a nos olhos - Tomoyo, você não vai me dizer que não vai ao encontro só porque você nunca foi beijada???

- Mas é claro que sim! - volveu ela, chateando-se - eu não posso ir a esse encontro! Ele vai perceber que eu nunca fui beijada!

- Mas é claro que ele vai perceber! - rebateu o médico, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa boa.

- Você está ajudando muito! Agora mesmo é que eu não posso ir!

Inspirando profundamente, como se estivesse tentando arranjar paciência bem do fundo de sua alma, Eriol curvou-se para frente, entrelaçando as mãos e falando calmamente:

- Tomoyo... supondo que você não vá a esse encontro... o que acontecerá depois? Os anos se passarão e você continuará recusando-se a sair somente porque você nunca foi beijada! E você vai acabar ficando velha! - ela desviou o olhar e fitou, tristemente, a xícara de chá quente dele. Então ele falou, com suavidade. - Para mim, você está sendo boba! Olha, os homens adoram ser professores! Tenho certeza que ele ficará encantado de te ensinar a beijar. Pode crer, vai por mim.

- Hum... seguir os conselhos de um "Don Juan do século XXI"? Sei não. - ela riu um pouco, meio sem humor. Seu semblante voltou a ficar triste e ela falou - Eriol... você não entende... esse garoto... bem, eu estou gostando muito dele e eu... eu não quero estragar tudo... tem tantas meninas que dariam tudo para estarem no meu lugar... e, apesar de saber que ele está afim de mim, eu não sei realmente muita coisa sobre ele... e se ele não gostar?! E se ele disser que foi o pior beijo da vida dele?? Não! Eu não posso, Eriol! Eu sei que eu estou sendo boba, mas não consigo impedir de me sentir assim...

Houve mais um momento de silêncio. Incapaz de fitar o rosto dele, ela fechou os olhos, longamente, sentindo-os arderem. Drogas! Estaria mesmo com vontade de chorar?! Sentia-se envergonhada, como uma criança tola e não como uma mulher feita de vinte anos. Às vezes, quando Eriol ouvia as inúmeras tolices que a moça falava, sonhando acordada ou mesmo na maior inocência, sobre um assunto, ele dava um suspiro de superioridade e a corrigia, dizendo no final que "era por essas e outras que ele era dez anos mais velho, portanto, ela ainda era uma criança pra ele"... e ela sabia que agora ela estava agindo como uma criança mesmo!

O tal suspiro de superioridade não demorou a vir, mas o que se seguiu foi tão fora de contexto, que, por muitos momentos, ela pensou que seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça...

- Se é assim, então para bem de todos e felicidade geral de Aruo, eu vou te ensinar a beijar!

Os olhos violetas da moça se arregalaram quase a ponto de saltarem das órbitas. Fora tão surpreendente que ela esqueceu até de corar. Um sorriso nervoso surgiu nos cantos de sua boca e ela falou, em tom de troça:

- Ah, tá... tudo bem... bom, muito engraçado! Eu sei que eu sou boba, mas não precisa pegar pesado!

- Você pensa que eu estou brincando?! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que se eu estou de brincadeira ou não!

Ela olhou... e ele não estava de brincadeira. O sorriso congelou, dando lugar a uma expressão de total incredulidade. Ela via seriedade no rosto dele, mas não conseguia acreditar que... como era mesmo? Ah, sim! _Ele iria lhe ensinar a beijar_! Falou o que veio em sua cabeça:

- Não!

- Por que não?! Vamos ser racionais, Tomoyo! - ele cruzou os braços e falou, como se fosse um professor expondo a um aluno teimoso argumentos para convencê-lo de que aquela era a melhor solução - Existem profissionais para tudo! Existe o _personal trainer_, aquele cara sarado que assessora senhoras ricas de vidas vazias em seus exercícios aeróbicos...

- Minha mãe tem um desses... - falou a moça, meio tolamente, como querendo defender a mãe. Eriol a ignorou.

- ...existem até pessoas que são pagas para pagar pessoas para dobrar guardanapos! Então não é nada estranho você me "contratar" para eu te ensinar a beijar! Seria algo completamente profissional, sem sentimentos envolvidos! Se você não aprender - aliás, o beijo não é algo que se aprende em uma lição só - pelo menos você vai saber qual é a sensação. E você só tem a ganhar com isso!

A garota estava confusa... realmente muito confusa. Demorou uma quantidade de tempo absurda para ela captar toda a essência do que ele acabara de falar. Só então conseguiu balbuciar:

- Mas... eu... eu... quero dizer... o que eu... bem... como eu... hã... te pagaria?

Que tolice, pensou ela, logo após ter dito a frase. Outro suspiro de superioridade da parte dele e...

- Bem... na verdade, eu estaria te pagando. - ela o olhou interrogativamente e ele esclareceu - Afinal, faz um tempão que você pede pra sua mãe para que ela traga essas revistas para mim - apontou vagamente para o periódico que jazia esquecido em cima da mesa - e eu nunca retribui o favor!

- Mas eu pensei... quero dizer, eu faço isso por que você é meu amigo... meu melhor amigo! - soltou sem querer e, percebendo o que dissera, voltara a corar. Estava falando tanta besteira naquele dia... devia ser coisa da bebida em seu café... só podia ser...

Ele sorriu... e havia certa doçura em seu olhar:

- Fico contente por saber disso Tomoyo... - a voz, o olhar dele... ela sentiu uma onda repentina de carinho que fez seu coração ameaçar disparar... mas, logo, ele havia "voltado ao normal" e então disse, prático - Essa é outra razão: sou seu amigo, então não há problema. Ouça: somos adultos e sabemos muito bem que seremos somente amigos. Não vai passar de um beijo... e olhe que há pessoas que beijam por bem menos que isso!

Mas Tomoyo ainda não estava convencida... que idéia absurda! O que Eriol estava dizendo? Iriam se beijar somente por beijar?! Era algo inconcebível para ela. Em seus devaneios, ela imaginava um primeiro beijo cheio de romantismo, talvez debaixo da chuva, talvez em uma praia ao por do sol... talvez em uma praia ao por do sol com uma garoa fina, que fazia um arco-íris multicolor encima dela e de seu eleito, enquanto diziam juras de amor...

- Terra chamando Tomoyo! Sua boba! Aposto que você já está fantasiando! - ele falou, severamente - É só um beijo! Mas, se você quiser, você nem precisa considerar como um primeiro beijo! Considere... como um ensaio!

A moça não sabia o que dizer... o que fazer... que estranha sensação. Ela pensou, pensou... e então chegou a conclusão (ou melhor, ela se convenceu) de que não seria estranho... eram amigos! Somente isso! Ele tinha razão. Precisava pensar racionalmente...

- Está bem, Eriol! Eu quero... bem, me ensine tudo o que você sabe!

Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Não vai dar para ensinar tudo... mas vou tentar te dar uma visão geral do assunto!

...Se era pra ser algo apenas racional, por que seu coração batia agora com tamanha força que chegava a doer em seu peito?!

- Venha cá. - chamou Eriol, alheio ao turbilhão que passava pelo íntimo da garota, dando um sorriso sedutor, utilizando seu sotaque, como se realmente estivesse querendo seduzir de verdade. Tomoyo olhou sem entender e ele completou - Vai ser muito melhor se nós estivermos bem perto um do outro... e é bem melhor do que beijar com uma mesa entre a gente.

A moça engoliu em seco e, hesitante, se levantou. O rapaz bateu duas vezes no espaço vazio do sofazinho em que estava sentando. Devagar, ela foi até ele. Eriol puxou-a pela mão e ela se sentou de vez. Sem perder tempo, ele passou a mão pelos ombros dela, girando-a para que ficasse com o tronco virado para o dele. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e os olhos desviaram-se para o enfeite de mesa. Ele estava mesmo disposto a fazer aquilo. Ele riu da timidez dela, mas não foi um riso cínico... fora algo que poderia ser descrito como... doce.

A outra mão dele desprendeu-se da mão feminina que ainda segurava e, apenas com a ponta dos dedos, ele percorreu o caminho que começava no umbigo, passava pelo vale entre os seios e subia pelo pescoço alvo, parando no queixo delicado, que segurou com firmeza, obrigando-a a encará-la. Tomoyo, mesmo estando vestida com um casaco grosso, sentiu cada momento daquele toque provocante e um calor que jamais sentira antes pareceu incendiar seu coração, que agora batia depressa demais, os olhos presos nas orbes azuis tão próximas. A respiração dele estava morna, esquentando ainda mais seu rosto já em chamas e com uma voz que jamais usara antes com ela, ele sussurrou:

- Prometo que serei bem carinhoso com você... Tomoyo...

Sem saber por quê, a moça entrou em pânico. É tudo racional... somente racional... mas por que parte dela queria fugir dali, sair correndo do imenso poder de sedução que ele parecia ter sobre ela...? E por que parte dela queria continuar até o fim? ... Queria sentir como era beijar... ser beijada por ele. Já era maravilhoso sentir o abraço dele. Nunca levara um choque elétrico sério antes, mas imaginou que seria aquela sensação: como uma onda incontrolável, impossível de ser descrita em palavras. A boca ficara seca de repente e seu corpo começou a tremer levemente... porém, subitamente, sua mente clareou o suficiente para ela perceber o quão absurda aquela situação era: como poderia deixar que Eriol fizesse aquilo?? Era seu amigo, claro, de confiança, mas... não fora assim que imaginara ser seu primeiro beijo - mesmo um beijo racional - nas poucas vezes em que se apaixonara, ficava horas e horas, naquele momento em que a divagação antecede o sono, até tarde da noite, imaginando o momento maravilhoso... mas nunca imaginara nada assim, sentada em um café, com um rapaz bem mais velho do que ela, molhado até os ossos e sendo ele seu amigo e um conquistador incorrigível!!! Não! Não estava certo! Tinha que parar com aquilo!!!

- Eriol... - começou, a voz bem mais baixa que um sussurro - Acho melhor a gente...

Não terminou de falar. Foi obrigada a calar-se quando a boca masculina tocou suavemente o seu lábio inferior. Ela arregalou os olhos por um momento, confusa, vendo, mas não enxergando os olhos dele fechados, estática, ainda com a boca entreaberta. Eriol pressionou gentilmente seus lábios contra o dela, beijando-a de fato. Bem devagar, desfez a pressão, porém, como uma doce tortura, por causa da secura da boca feminina, seus lábios colaram-se e causaram uma deliciosa sensação, parecendo a Tomoyo que toda a sua pele se tornara, de repente, cinco vezes mais sensível. Ele beijou novamente o lábio inferior com a mesma pressão, e ela, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seguiu o seu instinto: fechou os olhos e comprimiu sua boca contra a dele. Ele se separou dela por um breve momento, apenas para entreabrir os olhos e vê-la fazendo o mesmo. Era como se, de repente, estivessem sincronizados num só pensamento, numa só pessoa. Ele sorriu brevemente para ela, sussurrando:

- É racional, Tomoyo... apenas racional... apenas sinta...

E voltou a beijá-la. Uma, duas... milhões de vezes, Tomoyo perdeu a conta... só sabia que a cada toque, seus lábios demoravam-se mais e comprimiam-se com maior força, profundamente. A mão dele, que estivera em seu queixo, rápida, foi até a cintura com um aperto súbito, unindo seus corpos bruscamente. As mãos da moça, que estiveram entrelaçadas em seu peito antes, foram esmagadas momentaneamente, e, como se tivessem vida própria, percorreram a extensão do peito e se enlaçaram no pescoço masculino, os dedos entrelaçando-se e puxando levemente os cabelos molhados dele, provocando um arrepio gostoso no rapaz. A inocência dela o excitava... até demais, por assim dizer... tão bonita, tão perfeita... quando ela quis se separar dele, afastando-se levemente, ele não deixou... voltou a comprimir seus lábios, beijando-a com mais fúria do que nunca, devorando-a, com ímpeto, vigor... o que era aquilo? Perguntou uma vozinha no fundo da cabeça dela. Por que a ferocidade? Por que aquela urgência? Por que ele não queria terminar aquela lição tão... oh... racional?

E ela percebeu, mesmo que não se desse conta disso... aquilo era paixão. Aquele beijo deixara de ser racional há muito tempo... desde que ela correspondera... e "somente" restara desejo...uma paixão que nunca achara que poderia sentir... era paixão... era...

O resto de sua sanidade foi varrida, quando, sem querer, soltara um gemido e entreabrira os lábios. Ele aproveitou, sem querer ser discreto ou cavalheiro, forçando, impondo-se... aprofundou o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua e, a ela, pareceu que eles avançaram mais um nível. Tudo ficou quente, escaldante, a proximidade dos corpos era quase intolerável, mas ela não o deixaria se afastar... a mão dele subiu pelas curvas delicadas e, sem pudor algum, tocou-lhe um dos seios.Porém ela sentiu um choque tão grande que interrompeu o beijo. Eles se olharam, ofegantes, mergulhando um nos olhos do outro, então, devagar, ele se aproximou e voltou a beijá-la, com carinho, com doçura, recomeçando tudo outra vez. Ele estava louco... passando dos limites! Gritou uma voz indignada no fundo da mente dela. Aquela lição já estava indo longe demais... era melhor parar... mas daqui a pouco... só mais um pouquinho... e a voz da consciência, tal qual um rádio mal sintonizado, foi sumindo, até restar somente um vazio, preenchido por sensações que nem em seus devaneios mais loucos conseguira simular... existia somente os lábios dele e aquele beijo sensacional, intenso, profundo e apaixonado...

Uma música estranha encheu o ar perto deles. Algo tão destoante que fez a garota voltar completamente a si... e ele também. Eles se separaram e pararam para ouvir. Ali perto estava tocando "I'm too sexy"! Tomoyo sempre odiara aquela música! Eriol, recentemente, ao descobrir isso e somente para provocá-la, havia colocado aquela música totalmente sem noção como toque de seu celular... Ai, pelos Céus! Era o celular!! Ele pareceu perceber também, porque ele pegou o aparelho com as mãos trêmulas e atendeu, virando-se para o lado:

- Alô... Sakura?... O quê?!... Espera... espera... fica calma... repete... O quê?!!! Quem é que está aí, com você?!

Tomoyo sentiu o próprio celular vibrar. Atendeu antes que pudesse ver o número de destino. Estava tonta demais para esses pormenores...

- Alô?

- Daidouji?! - perguntou uma voz conhecida, embora ela não escutasse há muito tempo. A voz transparecia nervosismo - Daidouji! É Você?! A Sakura! Ela vai ter o bebê!!

- O quê?! Espera!! Calma! - ela não absorveu o conteúdo daquela informação, pois acabara de reconhecer aquela voz - Li!! É você???!!!! O quê? Como...?!

- A Sakura!!! - ele gritou ao telefone - Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto!!! E ela se recusa a sair daqui! Você precisa chamar alguém! O médico dela! ALGUÉM!!!

- A Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto?! - ela repetiu, tolamente. Finalmente, a ficha havia caído. Ela se levantou, sem perceber que Eriol levantara-se ao mesmo tempo, falando com urgência, sem dar tempo para o rapaz retrucar do outro lado da linha - Eu estou indo! Ela está no apartamento??!!!

- Está sim! Por favor, venha logo!! A bolsa estourou e ela está com muitas dores - Sakura soltou um berro do ao fundo ele gritou - Sakura!!! - e a ligação cortou.

Por uns dois segundos, ela apenas olhou para o telefone, sem ação. Foi reanimada quando escutou o barulho de louça se partindo. O médico, ao seu lado, na pressa, pegara a revista de cima da mesa sem perceber que a xícara estava em cima dela... derrubando-a no chão. Mas não havia tempo para pedidos formais de desculpas. Eles deram a volta na mesinha para pegar seus casacos, que estavam sobre o encosto da cadeira onde Tomoyo estivera anteriormente sentada. Suas mãos se tocaram e, ato contínuo, eles se olharam nos olhos. Esqueceram-se de Sakura em trabalho de parto... esqueceram-se de Shaoran no Japão. O rosto dela esquentou. Havia algo no olhar dele que havia mudado... talvez fosse melhor dizer... que antes não existia... o profundo azul do olhar dele transmitia algo mais... e ela percebeu o que era, quando ele deixou seu próprio olhar relancear os lábios vermelhos e inchados dela. Era desejo! Ela sentiu-se corar, corar e corar... pensou mil coisas num segundo só... perdeu-se em seus pensamentos... mas logo se encontrou quando ouviu a voz dele, ao longe:

- Tomoyo... eu...

Ele parou. Ela percebeu que ele parecia frustrado, mas ele parecia, mais que qualquer coisa, tão confuso quanto ela estava... e perceber aquilo lhe deu uma calma e felicidade tão grandes, tão inexplicáveis, que ela soube que nada precisava ser explicado agora. Não naquele instante. Ela balançou a cabeça e falou:

- Vamos esquecer isso, por hora! Você precisa se recompor. Afinal, como você vai ajudar um bebê a achar o caminho para vir a este mundo se você está completamente desnorteado?

Ele piscou duas vezes. Então sorriu, fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela tinha razão. Ela sempre tinha razão. Eles pegaram o casaco e viraram-se para a saída. Hitoshi, que vinha direção deles, com uma expressão confusa e meio aborrecida no olhar (provavelmente por causa da louça quebrada), parou onde estava. Tomoyo falou simplesmente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha:

- Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto. Deseje boa sorte para nós!

- Hã... boa sorte?!

Eles se foram. E o balconista ficou onde estava... completamente confuso... desde quando a Kinomoto estava grávida?!!

"

**So cradle your head in your hands. **

_Então coloque sua cabeça em suas mãos_

**And breathe, just breathe, **

_E respire, apenas respire, _

**whoa breathe just breathe **

_Respire, apenas respire._

Shaoran deixou o celular cair assim que Sakura soltou o berro de dor e virou-se imediatamente para ela, sentindo o pânico se avolumar dentro dele. Ela estava agachada, com a respiração pesada e rápida, igualzinha a um maratonista. Ele a sentou no chão, embora ela se retesasse ao sentir o toque dele. Com o rosto contorcido pela dor, ela pediu:

- Shaoran... vá... embora... eu não o quero... aqui... AAAAAAAAHH!!!! - gritou de dor ao sentir outra contração

- Só se eu fosse o cara mais insensível do mundo, Sakura!

- Você já provou que tem essa insensibilidade há oito meses, agora... VÁ EMBORA!!! - ela falou, gemendo e fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para levantar-se. Shaoran tentou-a fazê-la ficar sentada, mas ela se retesou outra vez e gritou - ME DEIXE EM PAZ! EU NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA!!

- Mesmo que você não queira, eu vou ficar e te ajudar. Pelo amor dos céus, mulher! Você vai ter um bebê! - ele retrucou, entre aborrecido e nervoso, forçando-a a ficar quieta - Fique sentada e me diga... que roupas você quer levar para o hospital? - ela ficou calada, olhando com uma expressão que esperava que fosse desafiadora, mas que falhava miseravelmente por causa da dor que sentia. Shaoran rolou os olhos e falou, com energia - Sakura, eu sei que você está muito zangada comigo, mas, por favor, não banque a teimosa agora! Você está fazendo mal pra si mesma e para a nossa filhinha!

Diante da incontestável verdade daquelas palavras, a moça falou:

- Eu... eu deixei uma malinha... p-pronta... para uma emergência como essa... e-está dentro do meu guarda-r-roupa...

Mais que depressa, ele foi até o quarto da moça e pegou a pequena mala, dentro do local indicado. Ali, provavelmente, além de algumas roupas de dormir, estavam também mantinhas e roupinhas para o pequeno bebê.

De repente, Shaoran suspirou, profundamente. Iria ser pai! Realmente, iria ser pai! Fora tudo tão depressa e intenso que não parara para pensar nas reais conseqüências de tudo o que havia acontecido. Seu bebê não ia esperar mais. Logo carregaria uma criança que deveria amar e educar com sabedoria. Mas... como o faria? Já provara que não era um bom companheiro oito meses antes. Como se sairia com pai então? Ah! Se pelo menos a vida fosse uma história de mangá... poderia comprar um daqueles livros "como se tornar um pai exemplar em cinco minutos"...

- Ou então - murmurou para si próprio - pediria a uma fada ou algum outro ser mágico qualquer que o tempo voltasse - e suspirou.

Ouviu então um barulho qualquer e voltou a realidade. Rápido, ele regressou a sala e encontrou Sakura levantando-se penosamente, apoiando-se no sofá. Angustiado por ver a expressão de dor na face da moça, ele depositou a mala no chão e se aproximou dela, porém ela voltou a se esquivar. Ele começou a se irritar perigosamente:

- Sakura, por favor, não seja teimosa!! - ele olhou nervosamente para o relógio de pulso e falou - A Daidouji está demorando muito! Não dá para esperar! Vamos! Vou levar você!

Sakura olhou-o pegar a mala do chão outra vez, como se ele fosse um alienígena. Vendo que ela não se mexia, ele pegou na mão dela, com o intuito de levá-la até a porta. Ao sentir o toque dele, ela pareceu acordar e, tal qual um animal assustado, ela retraiu-se esganiçando:

- Não me toque! Vá embora!! Já disse que não quero sua ajuda!

- Mas você precisa! E eu também já disse para você parar de teimar! Nós temos que ir logo!

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você; não vou a lugar nenhum sem a Tomoyo!! - Teimou ela, choramingando como uma criança mimada. Logo em seguida, ela sentiu uma contração tão forte que soltou um grito de dor. Quando amainou um pouco. Percebeu que ele havia lhe abraçado. O coração disparou dentro do peito, sentindo o calor do corpo dele aquecê-la por completo, o perfume masculino embriagando-a... por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Não seria mais fácil somente perdoá-lo? Pois quando estava com ele perdia qualquer controle sobre si, ficava vulnerável! E era terrível e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo... então percebeu que ele a dirigia para a porta e a raiva sobrepujou qualquer sensação arrebatadora que estivesse sentindo e, mais uma vez, ela se soltou dele. Nem precisou olhar para o rapaz para saber que ele estava ficando cada vez mais irritado.

Ela se jogou no sofá, enterrando as unhas numa almofada, enquanto ele dizia:

- Já falei que a Daidouji está demorando demais! Você precisa ir imediatamente para o hospital! - ele tentou levantá-la, mas ela afundou ainda mais ali, como se quisesse se fundir ao objeto. Ele soltou um suspiro de exasperação - Sakura! Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência médica para poder fazer o parto do bebê, então acho melhor nós irmos logo antes que nossa filha também perca a paciência de vez!

- Não estou brincando! Será que VOCÊ não entende?! - ela abraçou-se à almofada cada vez mais, a respiração ofegante. Perdendo de vez toda a compostura e paciência, ele gritou:

- Como é que você pode estar arriscando a vida da nossa filha e a sua só para teimar comigo???!!!

Inegavelmente, aquilo era verdade, mas Sakura não ia dar o braço a torcer. Gritou de volta, com as lágrimas voltando aos olhos:

- Não estou teimando!!! Shaoran, se quer mesmo saber o que eu penso, para mim, você perdeu todo o direito de se chamar de "pai" no dia em que foi embora!!! - ele arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que escutara. E Sakura ainda não havia acabado - Por que você achou que voltar depois de 8 meses seria o suficiente para eu perdoá-lo?! E você só está aqui ainda porque descobriu que eu estou grávida!

Houve uma pausa rápida e então o rapaz falou, quase sem querer, com desespero na voz:

- Não é verdade, Sakura! Eu voltei e estou aqui porque eu não... eu não consigo ficar longe de você!

Longo silêncio. Eles apenas ficaram se olhando, ela perturbada com o que tivera coragem de dizer e, também, pelo que ele dissera... ele ainda sem acreditar no que ela falara. Uma contração chegou de surpresa e a fez gritar. Assustado, o rapaz lançou-se a ela, justamente na hora em que a porta abria-se de supetão e uma Meiling recém-saída do banho, com água pingando dos cabelos negros em abundância e vestindo roupas de ficar em casa, aparecia esbaforida:

- Sakura, eu ouvi gritos! O que aconteceu?! Você está ok?!

Foi só então que ela prestou atenção na cena: Sakura abraçada ao sofá, chorando um pouco e Shaoran ali, em cima dela, em posição de "leão preste a abater a presa". Ela, é claro, tirou as conclusões erradas. Assim como a amiga, ela esqueceu completamente que havia mudado de opinião em relação ao primo e estreitou os olhos, perguntando com voz sombria:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Sem esperar resposta, ela correu para a cozinha e antes que eles pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, ela já estava de volta, segurando uma vassoura como se esta fosse uma lança romana e falou:

- Vá embora, Xiao Lang! A Sakura não quer você aqui!!

- Espera Meiling! Você entendeu tudo errado! - e acrescentou baixinho - Para variar.

Ela escutou. Furiosa, ela soltou uma espécie de grito de guerra e partiu para cima dele. Ele correu para refugiar-se na poltrona. Meiling correu atrás dele, tentando acertá-lo, xingando-o, por vezes em japonês, por vezes em chinês. Sakura assistia aquele pega-pega emudecida, sentindo aturdimento misturado com uma vontade louca de rir. Sentiu dores outra vez e soltou uma espécie de ganido. Shaoran escutou e a olhou, preocupado. Nisso Meiling quase o acertou seriamente, berrando:

- Como você ousa vir até aqui?! Como você ousa falar com ela?! Como você ousa OLHAR para ela???!!

- Você não entendeu, Meiling! A Sakur... - tentou explicar, mas teve que fazer um movimento ninja para poder se desviar da vassoura. Aproveitando-se do silêncio dele, a prima recomeçou a gritar:

- É claro que entendi tudo, Xiao Lang! Você veio aqui, pensou que seria fácil enrolar a menina, mas viu que não seria como você tramava! Aí percebeu que ela estava grávida! Agora você vai ser pai!! É uma responsabilidade enorme! E você, é claro, não quer nada disso!! Você... - ela arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes, chocada com os próprios devaneios - Você ia dar um sumiço nela, não ia?! Pelos céus! O que aconteceria se eu não tivesse escutado a Sakura clamar por misericórdia??!! Oras, seu...

- Meiling, sua louca!!! O que você está dizendo???? É claro que não!! - outro movimento ninja - Eu só estava tentando... quero dizer, a Sakura - dessa vez, a vassoura passou tão perto que foi necessário um movimento _Matrix_ para escapar dela. Mesmo assim, quase sua orelha esquerda foi embora. Ele berrou desesperado para a japonesa - SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE ME AJUDAR AQUI, SAKURA????!!!!!

A moça que estivera assistindo aquela cena com ar de incredulidade, pareceu "acordar" e falou, mesmo que aquilo fosse ajudá-lo:

- Meiling! Ele não estava tentando... hum... "dar um sumiço" em mim. É que eu entrei em trabalho de parto e ele queria me levar para o hospital a força! - outra contração. Sakura soltou um grito longo e sofrido. Quando a dor recuou, ela olhou para a chinesa e falou, meio sorrindo, meio chorando - Viu?!

Meiling atirou a vassoura para o lado imediatamente, derrubando um vaso no chão. Falou, indo até ela, com expressão preocupada:

- Temos que levar você ao hospital agora mesmo!! - olhou para o primo, aborrecida, ralhando com ele - Xiao Lang, seu cachorro! Por que você não fez isso?!!!

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer há uns dez minutos! - falou o rapaz, indignado, como se estivesse se defendendo - Mas essa teimosa não quer ir comigo! Prefere esperar a Daidouji!

Meiling analisou a situação por alguns instantes e falou, voltando-se para Sakura:

- Querida, eu sei que você não quer ver ou falar com Xiao Lang, mas já que ele está aqui e precisamos dele, vamos com ele! - ela olhou para o primo com expressão atravessada e falou - Ao menos, para isso ele serve!

Shaoran abriu a boca para protestar, ofendidíssimo, mas resolveu que era melhor ficar quieto: pelo menos Meiling estava "trabalhando" a seu favor. Depois acertaria as contas com a chinesa.

O telefone celular de Sakura tocou. Era Tomoyo avisando que ela e Eriol estavam na portaria esperando por eles. Meiling levantou as mãos para o céu e disse:

- Vou me trocar em cinco minutos. Encontro vocês lá embaixo.

- Troque-se em dois! - resmungou Shaoran, pegando a malinha. Meiling lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia com todas as letras "você não tem o direito de mandar em mim!". Ele exclamou, exasperado - Ela está em trabalho de parto, lembra?!

- Está bem, está bem... em três minutos, estarei lá embaixo!

E ela se foi e os dois ficaram sozinhos. Ele fez menção de a tocar, mas Sakura recuou. Então, para a total surpresa da moça, o semblante dele entristeceu e ele falou, derrotado:

- Tudo bem, Sakura! Eu já entendi que você não quer que eu vá com você... e eu também entendo que você não quer a minha presença! Eu vou embora, está bem? Eu só quero lhe ajudar a descer e garantir que você fique bem... depois...

A frase ficou no ar. Sakura o olhou espantada, de repente sentindo o coração transformar-se em pedra, pesando em seu peito. Notando o aturdimento dela, ele perguntou, um tanto agressivo:

- Não é isso que você quer?! Então eu irei embora... mas somente se você descer comigo.

Ela não falou, confusa, porém mais uma contração particularmente dolorosa ajudou-a a decidir. Ele estendeu a mão e, após uma breve hesitação, ela aceitou.

'

Desceram pelo elevador em absoluto silêncio até que ela percebeu que ainda não havia largado a mão da mão dele. Quando tentou se soltar, ele intensificou o aperto. Ela o olhou atravessado, contudo ele tratou logo de se explicar, ríspido:

- Vou continuar a segurar sua mão, caso você tenha alguma contração muito forte e se desequilibre - ela relaxou ante aquela explicação impessoal... até ouvi-lo completar, baixinho - Além disso, eu preciso aproveitar o momento.

Teria começado uma discussão, se uma velhinha não tivesse entrado no elevador no oitavo andar. O resto do trajeto foi feito num silêncio amuado.

Assim que as portas se abriram no térreo, a figura preocupada de Tomoyo surgiu na frente deles, assustando a senhora que foi-se, apressada. A morena estava mais nervosa que a futura mamãe:

- Sakura... está doendo muito?! Você está fazendo as respirações?! - pegou na testa dela - Estou te achando fria... ou seria quente?! Ai, Eriol, o que você acha?!

Eriol estava sério, muito mais do que o normal e olhava para Shaoran e não para a paciente. Shaoran retribuiu o olhar, firmemente, embora se sentisse um pouco inseguro. O médico desviou o olhar e foi até a Sakura:

- É... pelo visto, não vai demorar! Precisamos ir depressa!

- A... Meiling... pediu para... esperar - ofegou Sakura

Os três minutos de Meiling transformaram-se em oito, mas ela finalmente desceu. O grupo se dirigiu então para o estacionamento, onde o carro de Tomoyo estava pronto para sair. Sakura lançava olhares para Shaoran, que ainda segurava sua mão... estava muito confusa. Lutavam dentro dela duas necessidades completamente opostas: a de querer distância dele... e a de querer estar com ele. Quando o rapaz dissera-lhe que sairia da sua vida... percebeu que a necessidade de tê-lo por perto ainda era muito forte, sentindo ainda incredulidade pelo fato de ele ter coragem de deixá-la outra vez... mas... como ele mesmo dissera... não era isso mesmo o que ela queria??!

Tomoyo abriu a porta do carro e Sakura entrou, orientada por Eriol para deitar-se no banco traseiro. Então ela voltou a sentir contrações, essas tão intensas que fechou os olhos com força, até ver bolinhas brancas estourando no escuro. Sentia que falavam com ela, mas não escutava nada direito. Sentiu vagamente Meiling levantar sua cabeça, sentar-se no banco e fazê-la deitar-se em suas pernas. Ouviu vagamente as portas se fecharem. Uma pontada extremamente dolorosa forçou-lhe a agarrar, espremer qualquer coisa que segurasse pelo caminho... no caso, uma mão que lhe foi oferecida... uma mão grande... grande demais até!

- Meiling... sua mão... está inchada? - perguntou, atropelando as palavras.

- Do que é que você está falando? - perguntou a voz aturdida de Meiling, vinda de bem longe - Será que dor de parto causa alucinação?

Sakura abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi Meiling sentada no banco do carona, olhando-a preocupadamente. Depois viu Eriol espremido do outro lado do banco traseiro, falando muito rápido ao celular. Só então levantou os olhos, devagar e viu o rosto de Shaoran, olhando-a de um jeito muito maroto. Ele perguntou:

- Achou mesmo que ia embora, foi? Você é mais bobinha do que eu pensei! - ela armou um grito de protesto, a expressão tornando-se quase assassina, mas, antes que ela pudesse falar (ou, no caso, gritar) qualquer coisa, Shaoran exclamou - Pé na tábua, Daidouji!

A moça meteu o pé no acelerador e saiu cortando um ônibus, cujo motorista xingou a moça com termos muito impróprios para se repetir.

- Tomoyo... estamos com pressa, mas não adiantará em nada você correr tanto se é para chegarmos em pedaços ao hospital!! - resmungou Eriol, tapando o bocal do celular com a mão.

A moça ficou vermelha e diminuiu a velocidade consideravelmente. Minutos depois (os quais Sakura passou discutindo com Shaoran) Eriol desligou o celular e informou:

- Tomoyo, vá para o hospital Inochi. Já pedi para que preparassem a sala de parto. E quanto a você - falou, dirigindo-se a Sakura, com o semblante levemente aborrecido - Pare de brigar com o Li e faça as suas respirações!

Mesmo amuada, Sakura obedeceu. Enquanto isso, Tomoyo dirigia o carro com o máximo de cuidado, por causa da bronca do médico, o que estava irritando profundamente Meiling. Quando o sinal fechou bem na cara deles e a mocinha teve que frear bruscamente, Sakura quase foi ao chão e Meiling explodiu:

- Por que você não passou direto?! Dava tempo!!!

- Mas... o sinal fechou... e aqui é um cruzamento. - respondeu Tomoyo, com a voz miudinha.

- MAS-DAVA-TEMPO!!!!!! - gritou a chinesa, nervosa - Agora a gente vai ter que esperar um tempão porque o sinal tem que abrir para três pistas antes de...

A discussão das duas foi abafada pelos gritos de dor de Sakura, que sofria mais uma contração violenta. A mão, que ainda segurava a de Shaoran, ela apertou tanto, que o rapaz soltou um gemido surdo e ele acabou reclamando, mal-humorado:

- Isso doeu, Sakura. Sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas não precisa descontar quebrando os dedos da minha mão.

Ela trincou os dentes, de agonia e irritação, e retrucou:

- Se você não consegue agüentar, deixa que eu agüento por nós dois! - soltou a mão dele, como se ela estivesse suja - Agüentei tanto tempo sozinha, posso agüentar mai... mAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI...

- Mas nós estamos num cruzamento... - gritava Tomoyo para ser ouvida, nervosa - E se eu passasse e um louco não conseguisse frear? Era adeus para mim, para você e para todo mundo!!!

- Escute Tomoyo... esses sinais tem um intervalo de dois segundos entre eles... - berrava de volta Meiling, zangada - mesmo que você tivesse passado com o sinal vermelho, nada ia acontecer...

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI...!!!!!!

- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE BRIGAR, PELO AMOR DOS CÉUS????!!!! - gritou Eriol repentinamente, tão irritado e nervoso que todo mundo se calou - Tomoyo, o sinal já se abriu há tanto tempo que está para fechar de novo!! E você não pode se irritar, Sakura!!! Cale a boca e faça os seus exercícios!!! Li, ajude ficando calado e não discutindo com ela, por mais que ela provoque!!!

Todos fizeram o que o médico mandara. Este bufou e começou a contar as respirações de Sakura... mas foi logo interrompido quando a motorista freou outra vez em cima de um sinal (dessa vez para pedestres). Meiling preparou-se para brigar com Tomoyo de novo, porém sentiu o olhar sombrio de Eriol em sua nuca e resolveu ficar calada.

Finalmente, depois de alguma confusão e mais alguns sinais vermelhos, eles finalmente chegaram ao hospital...

Uma cadeira de rodas empurrada por uma enfermeira prestativa já estava a postos, somente esperando pela paciente. Dois auxiliares ajudaram Sakura a sair do veículo e a sentaram. Eriol saltou e foi correndo se preparar para realizar o parto. Meiling (que havia esquecido o celular na casa de Sakura) foi atrás de um orelhão para ligar para Yelan, que avisara que, talvez, ficasse alguns dias a mais no Japão... Tomoyo também se afastou para avisar os parentes da moça e também a sua própria mãe. Somente restou Shaoran, que acompanhou a cadeira de rodas, em silêncio e se sentido, inexplicavelmente, cada vez mais nervoso. Os auxiliares mediram a pressão da moça e faziam perguntas dos mais diversos tipos. Passaram pela recepção da emergência e seguiram por um largo corredor, que parecia não ter fim. Finalmente chegaram a uma bifurcação onde uma porta com os dizeres "maternidade" marcava a entrada. Bem ali, a enfermeira barrou o caminho do rapaz:

- O senhor não pode entrar aqui.

- Mas... eu sou pai da criança.. - ele tentou argumentar, mas enfermeira sacudiu a cabeça e falou.

- Eu sinto muito, mas essa é uma área onde só pessoal autorizado pode entrar... e o senhor precisaria estar utilizando roupas especiais... não se preocupe - ela deu um sorriso simpático - eu o avisarei assim que a criança nascer.

Frustrado, Shaoran não teve outra alternativa a não ser ficar e olhar Sakura se distanciar. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar assustado e confuso. A porta se fechou suavemente, um pouco depois de ver a moça entrando em uma sala à direita. Ele ficou olhando naquela direção, como se pudesse, a qualquer momento, desenvolver poderes de raio-x e ver o que estaria acontecendo... sentia-se impotente, com vontade de fazer tudo, embora algo o tivesse pregado no chão...

Passou-se alguns minutos em que Shaoran ficou naquele estado "fora da realidade". Eriol, que vinha apressado pelo corredor, já todo paramentado e dando instruções a um funcionário do hospital, diminuiu o ritmo ao ver o rapaz parado ali. Seu rosto não transmitia emoção alguma, mas por dentro sentia uma profunda compaixão: Eriol nunca realmente acreditara que Li abandonara Sakura por não amá-la mais ou outro motivo parecido; havia algo mais nobre em sua atitude que, embora talvez não tenha sido a mais acertada, era o que ele achara certo fazer, num momento de desespero. E Tomoyo contara a história que Naoko protagonizara há tanto tempo atrás, reforçando a sua certeza de que estava certo. Um sorriso involuntário brotou em seus lábios quando aproximou-se o suficiente para tocar no ombro do rapaz e dizer:

- Por que você não entra comigo?

Shaoran se assustou e retrucou, meio automaticamente:

- A enfermeira disse que não posso entrar sem autorização e sem estar com as roupas especiais...

- Bom... eu, como médico da Sakura, autorizo você a entrar... e se você se trocar realmente rápido, eu posso lhe esperar.

O rosto de Shaoran iluminou-se por um segundo, mas depois voltou a ficar sombrio, falando tristemente:

- É o que eu mais quero... mas a Sakura... acho que ela não me quer lá... e tenho medo que ela tenha alguma... complicação...

Eriol soltou um longo suspiro. Esses jovens de hoje sempre gostam de fazer de uma gota um verdadeiro temporal, pensou Eriol, com seus botões (embora ele não fosse tão mais velho que o jovem chinês) e falou, com seriedade:

- Li... se você realmente gosta dela, a ama... e quer a confiança dela... então... prove que você se importa com ela. Esteja com ela agora, nesse momento em que ela muito precisa de você, embora ela pense que não... quando ela te ver, ela vai reclamar, com certeza - ele rolou os olhos - Mas no fundo ela vai perceber que você realmente quer fazer parte da vida dela...

Shaoran arregalou os olhos para o médico. Apesar da insegurança que sentia, ele vislumbrou uma pequena luz de esperança, que cresceu e tornou-se tão forte quanto um farol, que o guiava e encorajava. Bastou Eriol ver o sorriso confiante que Shaoran colocou em seu rosto para saber que ele iria entrar. Então, ele chamou uma enfermeira que passava por ali e pediu para que esta fizesse os processos de higienização básica no rapaz e o guiasse até a sala onde iria se realizar o parto da filha dele. A mocinha o guiou até uma salinha, onde ele foi instruído a colocar as roupas verdes, uma touca e luvas. Para finalizar, havia uma máscara. Mais que depressa, Shaoran voltou pelo corredor e a enfermeira abriu-lhe a porta da ala da maternidade. Apressada, ela o guiou até a sala à direita, onde ele havia visto Sakura entrar. Já pela janelinha da porta, ele pôde ver Sakura também vestida dos pés à cabeça de verde, muito suada, visivelmente fazendo muito esforço. Havia uma equipe de enfermeiros ali a postos, para qualquer tipo de emergência. Eriol estava verificando as condições de Sakura e, no exato momento em que abriu a porta, ouviu-o dizer:

- Já atingiu o ponto de dilatação máxima... vamos lá, Sakura. Vamos colocar essa criança pra fora!

No curto trajeto da porta até a cama onde Sakura estava deitada, ele sentiu uma leve hesitação, acrescida de ligeiro pânico... mas tratou logo de se refazer... precisava fazer aquilo... por si próprio... e por ela!

Ele postou-se ao lado da cabeça dela. Assim que o notou, ela lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas não pôde disfarçar o brilho que, ele percebeu com o coração acelerado, ser de alegria... porém o momento durou muito pouco e logo ela ficou na defensiva outra vez:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sakura... eu... eu não posso deixar você. Eu não quero deixar você! Nem agora... nem nunca!

Uma contração forte veio e a japonesa berrou. Shaoran buscou a mão dela e a apertou. Ela quase quebrou os dedos dele outra vez, mas ele nada disse, fazendo apenas uma careta de dor. Porém ela notou e falou, amarga:

- Eu já disse que posso agüentar por nós dois. Você... não precisa ficar aqui.

- Mas eu quero... eu vou ficar aqui! Pode quebrar todos os meus dedos, a minha mão... eu não me importo... mas vou ficar com você!

Ela sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos outra vez, tanto de emoção como de dor, pois outra contração atingia seu corpo.

- Sakura, agora é a hora que você precisa ajudar seu bebê. Faça força! Empurre! - falou Eriol, enérgico.

Ela fez força, muita força, gemendo, ganindo, desencostando da cama, empurrando a filha, que queria vir ao mundo de qualquer jeito. O momento passou e ela voltou a jogar-se contra a cama, cansada. Shaoran apertou os dedos dela delicadamente, angustiado:

- Você consegue... Sakura!

Ela o olhou de lado, piscando e lágrimas quentes rolaram pelo seu rosto. Com a voz fraca, ela perguntou:

- Shaoran... é sério... o que você faz aqui? Por que... você voltou? Hoje? Justamente hoje? - os olhos se fecharam longamente e quando ela voltou a falar, sua voz carregava muita angústia - Eu... aprendi com o tempo... a viver sem você... acostumei-me a idéia... que você não estaria mais comigo... e agora você voltou e... bagunçou a minha vida de novo... pedindo-me perdão, como se fosse fácil perdoar... eu... Naquela época, eu aceitaria estar ao seu lado, enfrentar qualquer coisa... sua mãe... conversou comigo, eu sei que havia muitos riscos envolvidos, mas... ainda assim, eu queria estar com você... eu abri todas as minhas defesas, meu coração... mas no fim, você não acreditou em mim, eu acho...

Ao olhar para o rosto dele, sentiu um terrível baque: ele estava chorando... ele apertou a mão dela com um pouco mais de força e falou, com a voz trêmula:

- Você acha mesmo que eu QUIS te deixar?! Pensa mesmo que eu, por minha livre e espontânea vontade quis deixar você arrasada, magoada... logo você, minha única fonte de consolo, a única pessoa que era realmente minha amiga e que me entendia... meu verdadeiro amor?! - ele balançou a cabeça - Eu sempre confiei em você. Tenho certeza que, se eu pedisse para ir ao fim do mundo comigo, você iria! Mas eu jamais pediria algo assim a você!! Você é perfeita demais para ser suja por esse mundo mesquinho e cruel! Me odiaria até o dia em que eu morresse! Entenda Sakura... você é tudo para mim... e eu te amo mais do que tudo!

Aquele momento era tão intenso que, por um momento, ela esqueceu-se de tudo... que estava no hospital, que a sua filha estava para nascer... o que realmente importava era ele... e o que dizia. Na realidade, todo mundo na sala de parto nem ousava respirar... até Eriol esticava o pescoço, pelos lados para tentar ver o que se passava. Shaoran levantou a mão dela até seu peito e ela sentiu o coração acelerado, batendo desesperado e amargo, enquanto ele continuava:

- Para mim... eu estava fazendo a coisa certa... precisava te proteger do pior do mundo, mesmo que tivesse que... sacrificar o nosso amor... mas... - ele suspirou profundamente, como se estivesse tentando ganhar sustendo do fundo de sua alma - Você perguntou porque eu voltei não foi? Até poucos momentos atrás, eu não tinha noção do que havia feito eu pegar uma avião e retornar ao Japão... mas agora eu sei seguramente o porquê: eu fui um covarde! Por mais que minha determinação fosse te proteger do mau que eu posso te causar, não consegui! Não consegui te esquecer, tirar você, seu sorriso, sua alegria, seus olhos de dentro do meu coração! - ele se calou por um longo momento, mas ninguém teve coragem de quebrar o encanto e o silêncio. Nem mesmo Sakura. E ele concluiu - Eu voltei. Não consegui ficar longe de você, nem pelo seu próprio bem... porque minha vida não tem sentido sem você.

Ela soltou um grito. Dessa vez não foi de dor física. Ela tinha achado que Yelan a libertara do peso e agonia da separação naquela conversa... mas somente a afastara um pouco. Mas, ao escutá-lo dizer aquelas palavras, foi como sentir um estalo dentro do coração, como se aquelas palavras fossem algum tipo de código que a libertava de uma agonia, de uma amargura que se tornara sua opressora. Ela sabia, sem que lhe dissessem ou tentassem convencer... que ele falava a verdade... e ela conseguia entender...

**And these mistakes you've made **

_Esse erros que você cometeu_

**You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around**

_você vai comete-los de novo, Se você apenas tentar dar a volta._

Contudo...

Como poderia perdoá-lo a ponto de aceitá-lo de volta? Como poderia voltar a confiar outra vez nele se poderia sofrer outra vez! Ela tinha certeza que, se algo semelhante acontecesse outra vez, ela não resistiria... com certeza morreria... talvez... fosse o caso de não se deixar levar pelas palavras dele, por mais verdadeiras que fossem??

Ela soltou outro grito, mas dessa vez de dor. Ela fez força mais uma vez, sentindo que, dessa vez, a filha não iria mais esperar por nada! Lembrando-se repentinamente que estava no meio de um parto, Eriol, voltou a sua atenção à bebê e exclamou:

- Muito bem, Sakura! Já estou conseguindo ver a cabeça! Força! Força!

Ela ganiu, apertando a mão de Shaoran, que, por sua vez, apertava de volta, como se quisesse transmitir força...

- Sakura, você quer se casar comigo?

Todo mundo segurou o ar ao mesmo tempo na sala.

Ele falou algo tão fora de contexto e aparentemente sem propósito que Sakura levou algum tempo para entender o que significava aquilo, naquele momento... Ela o olhou, mal acreditando o que havia acabado de escutar... aquela frase... que sonhara tanto em escutar, por tanto tempo... finalmente, ele havia dito. Foi como se ele tivesse conseguido ler seus pensamentos. O sorriso se abriu involuntariamente... mas ela quis confirmar:

- O que foi... que você disse?!

Ele a olhou com ternura infinita, abaixando-se para ficar no nível dos olhos dela:

- Eu perguntei... se... você quer se casar comigo? - Apertou ainda mais a mão dela e então se desatou a falar, inseguro - Eu... eu sei que deveria ter pedido isso há muito tempo e... sei que esse não é o melhor momento, mas...

Parou de falar ao ver os olhos dela, brilhantes de alegria. Depois de muito tempo, aquelas eram as primeiras lágrimas de felicidade.

- Eu... não consigo acreditar!

- Mas é verdade, meu amor! Por favor, me dê a honra de ser minha esposa.

- Quer mesmo se casar comigo? Eu... - ela perguntava, como se não conseguisse acreditar ainda - eu... sua antiga... secretária?

Ele sorriu, maroto.

- Se você fosse a mulher mais pobre e mais sem importância do mundo... ainda assim eu te amaria.

- Mesmo... mesmo correndo o risco das pessoas não entenderem? E olha que meu pai e meu irmão não iriam aceitar com facilidade!!!

- Eu não me importo com o que o mundo pense! Eu aprendi minha lição! Eu só quero saber o que você pensa! Você e a nossa bebezinha são meu tesouro mais precioso!

Era tudo o que ela queria ouvir!

Porém um pensamento perturbador passou pela sua cabeça, varrendo seu sorriso e as estrelas em seus olhos. Com a voz entrecortada, ela falou:

- Você sabe... que me casar com você é o que eu mais quero no mundo, mas... eu... eu não posso aceitar! Não posso!

- Mas por quê?!

Quem fez a pergunta foi uma enfermeira que estava ali perto. Ao perceber que falara em voz alta, ficou vermelha como um pimentão e se afastou. Contudo, aquela era a pergunta que todos os presentes estavam se fazendo, inclusive Shaoran, que sentiu seu coração perder um compasso.

- Mas por quê??!!! - repetiu a pergunta, seus olhos buscando os dela.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente: uma contração violenta e longa forçou-a a voltar sua atenção para o bebê. Eriol falou, com certa rispidez e arrogância de quem sabe que tem razão:

- Sakura, agora vai você sentir uma série de contrações, rápidas e constantes, por que já está mais do que na hora desse bebê nascer. Portanto, acho melhor vocês dois se resolverem logo.

A moça se recostou ao travesseiro com força, ofegante e só então respondeu:

- Porque... eu sei que você está pedindo... pensando só na nossa filha. Eu sei que você me ama... mas... e se eu não estivesse grávida... você iria me pedir em casamento, mesmo assim?! Eu não posso saber, não tem como eu saber, por isso...

Interrompeu-se ao vê-lo levantar-se bruscamente. Ele mexeu em um dos bolsos da calça e, de lá, tirou uma caixinha de veludo. Sakura fechou os olhos, levando uma das mãos a boca. Uma auxiliar ali perto piscou (aliás, seus olhos estavam úmidos há bastante tempo) e repetia baixinho _"Espero que seja um anel de noivado! TEM que ser um anel de noivado!!"_

Era um anel de noivado. Ouro brilhante e vivo, de aro fino com uma pedrinha rosava que cintilava mais que uma estrela. Lindo... perfeito. Ao lado dela, havia uma aliança simples masculina. Ele explicou, com suavidade:

- Eu comprei esses anéis há muito tempo... mais ou menos na época em que comprei meu apartamento - o que, aliás, fiz pensando em você - Eu pretendia me casar com você há muito, muito tempo! Mas... aconteceu tudo o que... aconteceu... - ele olhava fixamente para a pedrinha brilhante - durante todo o tempo em que estivemos separados, eu me torturei, pensando... por quê... por que não havia ficado?! Por que não te ofereci esse anel antes?! Teria sido egoísmo meu... ou queria mesmo somente o seu bem? - ele voltou a olhá-la e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção - O que realmente importa é que eu sempre quis você... sempre... e saber que você está, ou melhor estava, eu nem sei... esperando um filho meu só me dá uma certeza maior de que você é a pessoa mais perfeita da minha vida. Mas... eu não tinha idéia da gravidez... voltei porque te amo... e preciso de você.

Fez-se silêncio absoluto na sala, quebrados somente pelos gemidos de choro de umas enfermeiras mais emotivas. Todos estavam em expectativa, esperando a moça dar uma reposta. Ela estava calada, olhando, com o rosto vazio de expressão, para ele. O rapaz não sabia mais o que fazer. Sentia-se completamente vulnerável e impotente! A caixinha de jóias tremia em suas mãos... se ela dissesse não, o que faria? Aquela fora sua última cartada...

Subitamente, ela abriu um sorriso enorme, tão cheio de felicidade e amor que pareceu encher a sala de luz. Lentamente, ela falou a tão esperada resposta...

- ...Sim.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, sentindo-se aliviado e relaxado como não se sentia há muito tempo. A sala toda explodiu em vivas. A enfermeira que falara alto abraçou-se com outra e elas começaram a chorar. Um rapaz usava toalhinhas de papel (com as quais deveria enxugar o suor da moça) para distribuir entre as choronas. No entanto, eles não prestavam atenção em nada disso: estavam presos em uma imensa felicidade, que os fazia chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, mergulhados um nos olhos do outro. Ele pegou o anel, seu anel, e, com a mão trêmula, o pôs no dedo indicador direito dela. Porém, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa que fosse, uma contração veio e ela ofegou. O médico percebeu e falou, com energia e severidade:

- Vamos nos concentrar, pessoal! Ótimo que está tudo bem, mas agora o _show_ é do bebê! Rukawa, prepare um lençol para embrulhar a criança e você, Tanaka, prepare-se para iniciar o procedimento pós-parto.

Quem o ouvia, achava que ele estava realmente sério, porém se retirassem a máscara cirúrgica, veriam um sorrisinho divertido no seu rosto.

Sakura fez força, duplamente renovada pela felicidade. Shaoran apertava sua mão e sussurrava palavras de carinho e motivação.

- Muito bem, Sakura! - incentivava, por sua vez, Eriol, animado - Um pouco mais... aí vem a cabeça... os ombrinhos... mais força... o tronco... definitivamente, é uma menina... só mais um pouco... os pés...

Sakura reclinou-se, exausta, nos travesseiros, porém sorria satisfeita. Ergueu os olhos, ansiosa, ao escutar o choro forte da garotinha. O médico levantou-se e ergueu o bebê, para que os orgulhosos pais pudessem vê-la. Shaoran olhava embasbacado para ela, apertando muito a mão da sua futura esposa. Sakura, por sua vez, chorava de alegria (e em parte também porque o rapaz estava para quebrar os dedos dela). Uma enfermeira cortou o cordão umbilical e a chamada Rukawa levou-a para pesagem e para metragem inicial, além da limpeza.

Um pouco depois, já limpa e mais calminha, Eriol a levou num embrulhinho de lençóis verdes e entregou-a para a mãe, sorrindo e dizendo:

- Dois quilos e 750 gramas, 50 centímetros... e saudável! Parabéns! Vocês podem ficar com ela um pouquinho, mas depois ela precisa fazer alguns exames. Eu vou sair para avisar a Tomoyo e a srta. Li.

E ele se foi. Ficaram os dois, admirando...

- Ela é tão... pequenina... - falou Sakura, com a voz entrecortada, fungando, passando os dedos delicadamente pelo rostinho - Nosso... bebezinho...

- Sim... nosso bebezinho... - ele repetiu, acenando com a cabeça - Ela é tão linda... ela se parece com você!

A moça soltou uma risada divertida:

- Shaoran, ela está parecendo uma ameixa... roxinha e inchada! Mas... ela é linda de qualquer maneira...

- Sakura... você já escolheu um nome para ela?

A moça desfez um pouco o sorriso.

- Já... mas... eu... eu não sei se... você vai concordar. - ele a encorajou com o olhar e ela respirou fundo para dizer - Fenmei...

A primeira reação foi de surpresa. Depois seus rosto tornou-se um pouco sombrio, talvez pela lembrança da irmã... mas, afinal, um lento sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e seu olhos brilharam de satisfação...

- É perfeito, minha querida...

**Credo... esse povo um dia REALMENTE me mata... Tive que usar um abridor de latas para sair da armadura... ficou imprestável... er... terminaram de ler?? Que bom que bom!!! **

**Eu não vou me estender muito porque, como vocês já devem ter reparado, eu postei dois capítulos seguidos, então vocês não querem ler muita enrolação... só vou comentar sobre quatro coisinhas...**

**A primeira é sobre o título do cap... "Breathe" é uma música que eu gosto muito, da Anna Nalick. Ela é meio melancólica e algumas partes dela combinam muito com esse cap e o próximo... então vocês já devem ter deduzido que os trechos de música que vocês encontraram por aí é dessa música... e vão encontrar mais trechos no cap 23 também... vocês encontram ela fácil fácil pela internet...**

**A segunda é: por que essa autora louca resolveu postar dois capítulos de uma vez?! Simples, meus caros colegas: eu queria muito terminar essa fic e também queria compensar vocês por tanto tempo ausente, sem dar notícias (sério: tinha gente que queria se jogar pela janela... ), além, é claro, esse meu atraso im-per-do-á-vel de uma semana...**

**Terceira: Quando eu penso no casal Extraterrestre, ou seja, E T (Sacaram?! Eriol + Tomoyo... ET... Extraterrestre... XDDD) sempre me vem uma música na cabeça... É a música que eu citei um pouco antes do beijo, "Celtic Night", de uma pianista chamada Suzanne Ciani. Ela é, como vocês podem ter deduzido, instrumental apenas, mas nem por isso eu queria ter deixado de fazer referência a ela... eu a amo, viajo muito quando eu a escuto... Ela é mais difícil de se encontrar por aí, mas, quem tiver interesse, pode escutar ela pelo YouTube... na barra de endereços do navegador, você digita o endereço youtube /watch?vonwiZBJjs Vai direto na página... ou então simplesmente digite as Keywords suzanne ciani celtic night...**

**E, por último, a quarta: Gente, eu não tenho nada contra os Personal Trainers, viu??!! **

**Bem... por enquanto é só... as reviews eu só vou comentar no final do cap 23... QUE É O ÚLTIMO!!!! **

Muitos fanfic readers ficam em choque... O.o

**Pois é... não adianta chorar, o cap 23 é o "Season Finalle" de Um Admirador Especial...**

**Fico por aqui (por enquanto...)**

**Kissus**

**Cherry hi**


	30. 23 Just Breathe

**Olá, pessoas ( II)**

**Sem muita enrolação mesmo... Vamos direto ao disclaimer, antes que vocês me atropelem...**

**Só para informar: CCS, "Yoru no uta", Jack Estripador e "Just Breathe" não pertencem a mim... poxa... ¬¬**

Cap 23 - **... Just Breathe (Season Finalle)**

Escrito Por: **Cherry hi**

Revisado por: **Yoruki Hiiragizawa **

'

Uma semana depois…

Passava da meia-noite. Lá fora, os primeiros flocos de neve caiam suavemente pelas avenidas ainda movimentadas de Tóquio. O tempo esfriara mais depressa que no ano passado. Culpa do aquecimento Global, diziam os cientistas. Ironias da vida.

Contudo, um certo casal não enxergava o aquecimento global ou sentia o frio do começo de novembro. Eles viviam o momento mais bonito e mais instigante da vida deles: a magia da criação de sua primeira filha. Estavam orgulhoso, exaustos e assustados, como toda primeira experiência de algo que certamente é muito trabalhoso, mas que trazia uma enorme felicidade.

A pequena Fenmei era chorona, esfomeada e precisava trocar de fralda a cada duas horas. Mas também era linda, fofinha, bochechuda e quase completamente careca.

- Ai, dá vontade de pegar e levar para casa! É muito linda! – falara Tomoyo, com lágrimas dos olhos, quando a olhou pela primeira vez a pequena, no berçário – Você deve estar orgulhoso, não é, papai?!

Shaoran deu sorrisinho, sem desgrudar os olhos da filha:

- Mas é claro que eu estou! Você não acha que ela se parece com a Sakura?

A moça deu uma risada:

- Daqui a um mês eu responderei a essa pergunta.

Tomoyo aceitara muito bem o fato de Sakura ter perdoado o rapaz e ficara exultante ao saber que eles iam realmente se casar. Só lamentou muito não ter presenciado o momento, apesar de ter sabido, dos mínimos detalhes através de uma enfermeira emocionada.

- Ai, que coisa! Eu deveria ter filmado esse momento maravilhoso.

Já Meiling foi outra história. Ela não acreditou que o primo estivera o tempo todo na sala de parto (pensara que ele havia fugido outra vez) e tampouco acreditou quando ele dissera que a moça havia perdoado-o e que iriam se casar. Na verdade, somente acreditou quando, algum tempo depois, ela visitou Sakura no quarto e esta lhe disse, com voz fraca, porém de modo firme:

- Pode acreditar no ele falou, Meiling. Eu perdoei.

- Mas... como...? – começou a chinesa, espantada, mas Sakura a cortou, com rispidez

- Não foi você mesma quem disse que eu deveria considerar em perdoá-lo? Por que está surpresa agora? E o perdoei sim, e ele me pediu em casamento, sem a maldita pérola, sem a aprovação da família dele... e eu sei que nós vamos ficar bem! Nesse momento, quem precisa perdoá-lo é você!!!

Meiling ficara calada por alguns momentos e depois saíra, deixando Sakura só, que suspirou. A moça ainda não dissera que o perdoara, mas, aos poucos, estava voltando a falar com o primo...

Voltando ao presente, o casal estava deitado na cama de casal, no quarto de Sakura. Shaoran tinha seu próprio apartamento (que, por sorte, não vendera) que estava sendo limpo e reformado para receber a família. Assim, eles estavam vivendo no pequeno apartamento da moça, temporariamente. Naquele momento, ele estava sentado/deitado, recostado em três travesseiros, com o laptop em seu colo, lendo alguns relatórios mensais da filial japonesa relativos aos meses que estivera ausente. Resmungou baixinho, com a testa franzida:

- É incrível o que esses diretores podem fazer com uma empresa em tão pouco tempo!! As vendas caíram relativamente e nada foi feito para reverter essa situação. - suspirou então, pensando melhor – Eu não posso falar nada, afinal, fui EU quem causei essa confusão... e eu nem sei se poderei concertar a situação.

E não sabia mesmo. Positivamente, o clã, no momento que soubesse que o rapaz estava no Japão outra vez e, ainda por cima, noivo de uma moça plebéia e que fora sua secretária, iriam promover uma verdadeira campanha de guerra contra ele, tentariam dissuadi-lo de se casar com Sakura e deserdá-lo (exatamente nessa ordem!). Então, provavelmente, ele não assumiria mais a presidência da empresa...

- Acho que preciso procurar outro emprego. Afinal, tenho uma família para sustentar.

Riu consigo mesmo, afinal, ele não era nada bobo e tinha uma quantia considerável em duas contas secretas. Olhou para Sakura, ao seu lado e sorriu. A moça cochilava, com a tv ligada no canal de compras. Aquela era uma das coisas que ele estava descobrindo com a convivência com sua querida flor: ela sempre dormia com a tv, porém, no momento em que o aparelho era desligado, ela acordava. Parecia até mágica. Sorriu ainda mais ao pegar o controle remoto e desligar a televisão. Cinco segundos depois, a moça acordou, meio desnorteada. Olhou para a tv, depois para o noivo e resmungou:

- Shaoran... eu estava assistindo...

- Claro que sim... só se for no mundo dos sonhos. Você estava dormindo... e há um bom tempo!

Ela fez um biquinho de contrariedade, mas não continuou a discussão. Na verdade, recostou-se no ombro dele e perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vendo alguns números da empresa, mas nada importante, realmente. – falou ele, despreocupadamente, fechando o laptop, passando um dos braços pelos ombros dela e abraçando-a. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele disse – Queria ficar assim para sempre...

Mal acabara de dizer essas palavras, eles escutaram um choramingo pela babá eletrônica, que logo se transformou em um choro cada vez mais alto. Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Sakura comentou, sorrindo:

- Você já reparou que ainda não conseguimos dormir uma noite inteira desde que chegamos?

- Pois se prepare, querida: mamãe comentou uma vez comigo que eu só fui dormir uma noite inteira com quase três anos de idade. Se a baixinha puxou isso de mim... eu particularmente, não me importo!

Ela sorriu ainda mais e fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a impediu e falou:

- Deixa que eu pego, meu bem! Pode ser só um problema de fralda suja...

Ele abaixou-se até ela e beijou, delicadamente, nós lábios. Como sentira falta daqueles beijos, daquele carinho... daquele amor. Fenmei insistiu no choro e Shaoran apressou-se, levantando-se da cama com rapidez. Sakura riu com gosto enquanto via o rapaz calçar as chinelas ao contrário e correr até ao quarto ao lado. Para falar a verdade, fazia uma semana que não parava de sorrir. Estava feliz... estavam tão felizes! Pareciam viver num conto de fadas maravilhosos, repletos de amor e carinho... mas ela sabia muito bem que essa felicidade não duraria para sempre: logo teria que enfrentar o fato de que, se fossem se casar, iriam desafiar a vontade de muita gente influente. Contudo, incrivelmente, ela não sentia um pingo de medo que ele a abandonasse de novo. Seu maior medo era que, de algum modo, ele ficasse muito prejudicado... então... nem sabia o que poderia fazer...

Ouviu a filhinha insistir no choro e voltou a realidade: naquele momento, eles estavam felizes... e somente aquilo importava.

Shaoran apareceu na porta, com uma Fenmei que berrava a plenos pulmões e disse, embora sem necessidade:

- Acho que o problema dela é fome mesmo, mamãe.

Sakura sentou-se e recebeu a filhinha. Assim que começou a mamar, ela se aquietou. Shaoran sentou-se ao lado dela e assistiu, enternecido, aquela cena. Ofereceu um dedo para a mãozinha, que tentou segurá-lo, de maneira meio desajeitada. Como podia um ser tão pequenino trazer tanta alegria? Depois de algum tempo, mamando, ela deu-se por satisfeita e recomeçou a choramingar. Shaoran a pegou e colocou no ombro, balançando-a levemente, para ver se a garotinha queria golfar. Ele fez uma careta de dor e moça percebeu. Ela perguntou, num tom levemente preocupado:

- Ainda está doendo, Shaoran?

- Está sim... seu irmão me acertou em cheio... mas eu mereci isso. – ele respondeu, sombrio.

Sakura mordeu levemente os lábios. Não gostava quando ele falava daquele jeito, mesmo que ele achasse que tinha razão.

Acontecera três dias depois do parto. O pai da moça e o irmão haviam chegado de surpresa no apartamento... e Shaoran foi quem atendera a porta. Primeiro veio a expressão de choque e incredulidade da parte dos parentes de Sakura. Não era preciso que ninguém dissesse quem era aquele rapaz... e Touya não se controlou... havia sido uma cena desagradável. Fora apenas um soco, que o deixara com um olho roxo e um ombro machucado (havia caído de mau jeito no chão), mas fora bastante embaraçoso. Fujitaka segurara o filho, utilizando toda a sua força, mas parecia relutante em fazê-lo: olhava para Shaoran com um olhar que Sakura jamais vira o pai lançar a alguém em toda a sua vida. Depois de algumas explicações atropeladas, o pai dela pediu, com voz sombria, para conversar com o rapaz em particular. Passaram mais de duas horas trancados no quarto de Sakura, tempo esse que Touya utilizou para dizer que a irmã era uma boba, uma estúpida, por ter perdoado aquele canalha que a fizera tão infeliz. Sakura fingia que não ouvia, enquanto tentava explicar a ele que o noivo havia se redimido, que ele tinha razões muito fortes para ter feito o que fez, que ela havia perdoado-o e estavam noivos e que nada, ela dizia, NADA que ele dissesse ou deixasse de dizer, a faria mudar de idéia.

Quando finalmente eles saíram daquele quarto, Shaoran viera com os olhos muito vermelhos e, sem dizer uma palavra, abraçou Sakura, simplesmente. O pai trazia o velho sorriso de sempre no rosto e apenas disse que iriam ficar hospedados num hotel perto dali. Agarrou pelo cangote o filho (que estava muitíssimo chocado com a nova atitude do pai) e eles se foram.

O que eles conversaram, Sakura não tinha a menor idéia e, por mais que tentasse arrancar algo do noivo, ela não conseguira. Ela sentiu apenas que Shaoran estava três vezes mais terno e carinhoso, se aquilo pudesse ser possível. Por fim, desistira de fazê-lo falar.

Fenmei não se contentou com aquele mimo e ameaçou recomeçar a chorar outra vez. Sakura pegou a garotinha e recomeçou a embalá-la, falando baixinho palavras carinhosas. Ela voltou a ficar quieta e Shaoran soltou um muxoxo:

- Poxa... é só você pegar ela que ela para de chorar... é incrível!

Sakura soltou uma risadinha e disse:

- Não se preocupe, Shaoran. É porque ela reconhece a minha voz. Logo, logo, ela vai aprender a reconhecer a sua também.

O rapaz não falou nada, limitando-se a olhar fixamente para frente. Sakura sentiu a inquietação dele e perguntou, carinhosa:

- O que foi, querido?

Passou-se um longo tempo até que o rapaz respondesse, hesitante:

- É que... sabe, eu tenho um pouco de medo... de... bem... não conseguir...

Ele calou-se e Sakura completou, com suavidade:

- De não conseguir ser um bom pai?

- Bem... sim... é que... eu já estive ausente esse tempo todo... se eu... tivesse ficado... ela já iria reconhecer minha voz... – ele falava de maneira confusa. Então virou-se para moça e falou, com o olhar angustiado – Eu sinto... que já comecei... errado... e tenho medo... de errar e errar...

Inexplicavelmente, Sakura estava sorrindo. Então ela falou:

- Shaoran... ninguém nasce sabendo, entende? Acha que eu também não estou com medo? Claro que estou. E quanto a essa história da ausência... - ela desviou o olhar por um momento, lembrando-se daqueles dias negros de solidão e mágoa, mas continuou, com firmeza – Nunca é tarde para começar... basta ter a disposição... e você quer cuidar da Fenmei comigo, não quer?

- Claro que sim! Mais é claro que sim! – Eles sorriram um para o outro. Então ele pegou a garotinha de novo dos braços dela. Ela ameaçou recomeçar a chorar, mas ele se levantou. E começou andar de um lado para o outro com ela. Ele falou, bem baixinho para Sakura – É meu objetivo de vida ser um bom pai... e um bom marido...

Ele não a viu chorar, emocionada, pois encaminhou-se para o corredor e andou de um lado para o outro, cantarolando uma canção de ninar...

- _Yoru no sora ni matataku_ [No céu da noite brilham... _Tooi kin no hoshi_ [as distantes estrelas douradas...

- Se você vai ser um bom pai? – falou consigo mesma Sakura, bem baixinho. Então sorriu docemente – Mas é claro que sim...

A manhã chegou, depois de uma noite mais ou menos tranqüila (Fenmei acordou mais duas vezes). Shaoran acordou primeiro e foi tentar fazer um café da manhã surpresa, mas, depois de derrubar tantas colheres e quebrar um prato, era previsível que a moça acordasse... e só então fizeram o desejum. Não que ele estivesse indisposto a ajudar, mas é que ele não levava jeito na cozinha. Ajudou a noiva a lavar os pratos e arrumar o resto da cozinha. Quando terminaram, ele perguntou:

- E hoje, meu amor? O que nós vamos fazer?

Ela apoiou-se na vassoura que estava segurando e disse, pensativa:

- Bom... eu pensei em darmos uma olhada em algumas coisas que eu tenho por aqui, já que não poderemos levar todos os móveis para a nossa nova casa, não é? Contudo, tem certo utensílios que eu vou querer guardar comigo.

Shaoran fingiu um suspiro de resignação e provocou:

- Ainda bem que existe um quarto que não vai ser usado... e por sinal beeem grande!

Ela bem que tentou ficar séria, mas não conseguiu. Controlando-se, ela perguntou:

- Shaoran, você poderia, por favor, ir ao supermercado hoje pela tarde? Preciso que você compre algumas coisas, pois quero fazer um jantar bem especial. Estou pensando em convidar a Tomoyo e o Eriol... – viu fazer uma careta de desprezo e informou – mas... se você quiser, eu posso deixar para outro dia.

- Não é isso... er... você precisa mesmo convidar o Hiiragizawa?

Sakura fez uma caretinha para ele:

- Mas é claro, né? Ele é o meu médico e ajudou para que Fenmei viesse ao mundo saudável... além disso, ele é meu amigo! – viu Shaoran fechar a cara e deu uma risadinha, aproximando-se e abraçando-o pelo pescoço – Isso por acaso seria ciúmes, Sr. Li? Se for, eu não acredito! Como você acha que eu posso amar um outro cara a não ser você?

Foi a vez de Shaoran rir a contra-gosto, enlaçando-a pela cintura:

- É você tem razão... eu sou um cara incrível mesmo... – ela apertou o abraço do pescoço até sufocá-lo e ele se rendeu, rindo – está bem, está bem! Tentarei controlar minha falta de modéstia!

Ficaram sorrindo feito bobos durante algum tempo, depois ficaram sérios, apenas olhando-se um dentro dos olhos do outro. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou nos lábios, com suavidade. Era uma sensação incrível essa! Segurança, apesar da vulnerabilidade... deleite... melhor que seus sonhos mais loucos...

Depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram e ele falou, meio bobo:

- Desse jeito, você pode convidar até o chato do seu irmão que não me importo! Desde que você continue me beijando assim... – ele deu um selinho nela e então eles se separaram. Ele comentou – Não se preocupe, Sakura! Vou logo pela manhã fazer o que você me pediu. Ei! Você bem que podia convidar a Yanagisawa também.

Sakura sorriu. A primeira coisa que ele perguntara, ao chegar no apartamento dela era como ela havia se virado durante os oito meses. Ela ficou com receio de contar que virara colunista de uma revista, com medo que ele tivesse alguma reação negativa, mas não poderia estar mais errada: ele achara incrível o fato dela estar escrevendo para garotas com problemas emocionais. Até pedira uma cópia de cada revista para ler a coluna. Naoko se prontificara a conseguir algumas cópias que Sakura não tinha. A jovem repórter ficara meio receosa quando olhara Shaoran pela primeira vez, no hospital, mas ficara tão exultante quanto Tomoyo com a noticia o casamento e acabara tornando-se uma forte aliada dele.

- Está bem. Quando a Naoko vier hoje pela manhã, eu a convido também...

Eles ouviram um choro. A pequenina já estava acordando.

- É a minha vez. Com certeza, ela já deve estar com fome. Se ela continuar assim, vou ficar sequinha...

Shaoran riu enquanto via a noiva ir correndo ver a filhinha.

Ele tomou um banho bem caprichado e, à altura que havia acabado, Sakura já havia amamentado, trocado a fralda e posto ela para dormir outra vez. Assim que o olhou na porta do quarto, ela falou:

- Hoje você não escapa de dar banho nela, viu, mocinho? – ele fez um muxoxo de contrariedade e ela continuou - Eu sei que você consegue! Você viu a enfermeira dar banho nela! Até papai já banhou ela!! Eu já peguei o jeito! – vendo que ele ainda não parecia muito convencido e parecendo pouco a vontade, completou – Você vai se sair bem. Acredite!! Mas... neste exato momento, eu que estou precisando de um banho!

- Eu posso dar um banho em você! – falou, com fingida inocência, mas com a cara mais marota do mundo.

Sakura corou um pouco, mas limitou-se a dizer:

- Se a Naoko chegar enquanto eu estiver no banho, receba ela, está bem?

Ele cruzou os braços, fingindo-se de ofendido e falou:

- Não, Sakura! Vou bater a porta na cara dela!

- O senhor está muito brincalhão hoje, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu, ternamente e disse:

- É porque eu estou muito feliz... muito mais feliz do que ontem e com certeza, menos feliz que amanhã!

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso e saiu do quarto. Por muito tempo, ele ficou ali, admirando sua pequenininha dormir, embevecido. Que sorte ele tinha! A noiva mais linda do mundo, a filha mais fofinha da galáxia...

A campainha tocou. Depois de garantir que Fenmei estava realmente dormido, ele pegou a babá eletrônica e fechou a porta do quarto com delicadeza. Com certeza, Naoko iria começar aqueles papos estranhos sobre OVNIS e coisas sobrenaturais que ele descobrira que a mocinha gostava de falar quando Sakura não estava por perto (esta detestava esse tipo de assunto!) e, de vez em quando, ela se empolgava, falando muito alto.

Sorrindo, ele abriu a porta, esperando ver o rosto risonho da repórter...

Teve um choque! Seu coração bateu tão depressa que pareceu furar seu peito. Sua boca secou terrivelmente. Apertou os punhos para não se permitir tremer. Não era Naoko que estava na porta... era um dos anciões de seu clã. O mais temido e respeitado de todos. Youhide Li. E sua cara era de poucos amigos. Um pouco mais atrás, estava a mãe do rapaz, séria, mas ele notava um leve tremor e um ar de contrariedade em seu rosto. Com certeza, fora forçada a levar o velho até ali.

Sem ser convidado, o ancião entrou e impôs a sua presença na pequena sala. Yelan entrou logo atrás e trocou um olhar vazio com o filho, que fechou a porta. Repentinamente, Shaoran escutou o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro e pediu, com muito fervor, que Sakura demorasse o máximo possível...

- Muito bem, Xiao Lang! Estou esperando suas explicações. – falou o velho, com o olhar severo, a voz dura.

Depois de algum tempo, que ele passara escolhendo meticulosamente as palavras, ele falou, com frieza:

- Se você quer explicações sobre meu comportamento durantes os últimos meses... sinto lhe informar que, mesmo que eu me explique, sei que você ou qualquer um não entenderá os meus motivos... mas... se você quiser saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui... bom... é muito simples: Voltei pra poder me casar com minha namorada e cuidar da minha filha!

Caiu um pesado silêncio sobre eles. O rosto do velho ancião permaneceu imperturbável, deixando claro que ele já tinha idéia da situação que ele iria encontrar. Talvez antes ele tivesse apertado a mãe para saber o que, afinal, estava acontecendo. Depois de algum tempo, ele falou, muito calmamente:

- Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida! Espero que não esteja falando sério!

Em reposta, Shaoran fez questão de mostrar a mão direita, destacando o dedo em que usava a sua aliança de noivado, com um olhar desafiador. Yelan arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa. Youhide estreitou os olhos um pouco mais:

- Você deve estar ficando louco ao pensar que vamos tolerar essa situação!

- Eu creio que eu não pedi a opinião de ninguém! Já sou adulto e sei muito bem o que é melhor para mim!! E o melhor pra mim é casar com a mulher que eu amo!

O ancião soltou uma risada destituída de humor e falou, depois:

- Amor! Mas que tolice!!! O que você sabe do amor, menino tolo?! Essa paixão que você sente por essa secretariazinha...

Yelan soltou uma espécie de gemido de indignação, quase abafado pela explosão de raiva do rapaz:

- VEJA LÁ COMO VOCÊ SE DIRIGE À MINHA NOIVA!!

Youhide soltou outra risada desagradável:

- Sua noiva!! Vamos, Xiao Lang! Por favor, pare com esse conto de fadas idiota que vocês criaram! Você vai voltar agora comigo e com sua mãe para China e tomar seu devido lugar no clã!!

- As favas com esse clã idiota!! Eu não vou voltar para Hong Kong!!! – ele teimou, com o semblante carregado de indignação

- E eu seu dever com o clã?! Com a sua família? Com sua honra! Você se esquece das tradições da nossa honrosa família?? Se você virar as costas para a sua família, estará dando as costas para o seu passado!

**Like they have any right at all to criticize **

_Como se eles tivessem algum direito de criticar_

**Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. **

_Hipocritas, vocês estão todos aqui pela mesma razão._

Ele se aproximou, rápido como uma fera, ficando a dez centímetros de distância do outro homem e falou, com energia e paixão:

- E o meu dever com meu coração?? Eu já negligenciei muitas coisas que eu desejava fazer ou ter, tudo em nome do clã... mas agora eu encontrei o maior tesouro da minha vida! O amor! E amor verdadeiro! Porém eu não percebi o quanto era precioso... e tentei jogar fora, tentei esquecer... tudo porque eu levava a sério o que minha família poderia achar! Tinha medo da repercussão do nosso romance! Eu fugi dela e causei um estrago tão grande que quase não consegui consertar! Mas ela me perdoou e eu não vou deixar passar a chance de ser feliz outra vez! Eu vou me casar com ela! Eu vou ficar aqui no Japão!

Mais um momento do silêncio. O rosto de Youhide continuava impassível. Com a voz dura, ele falou:

- São belas palavras Xiao Lang! Mas você sabe que isso não vai acontecer...

Todos do clã conheciam aquele tom de voz... é o tom de voz de um homem que já sabe que já venceu uma discussão, o tom de quem é acostumado a ser obedecido. Com elegância, ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se em uma das poltronas. Somente quando estava bem acomodado, ele falou:

- Neste momento, estou sendo muito benevolente em permitir que você volte para a China conosco, sem uma punição muito severa! O que eu deveria fazer é deserdá-lo e virar as costas para você!

Shaoran já se intimidara demais com aquele velho, no passado, mas agora ele sentia-se cheio de coragem, que parecia vir de seu amor. Estava travando uma batalha, lutando pela sua felicidade e não se permitiria perder... ele estava trêmulo, porém era apenas de raiva e de indignação:

- O que eu queria... era apenas que a minha família aceitasse a Sakura... porque dela eu não abrirei mão! Mas... já que isso não pode acontecer, eu não me importo nem um pouco em ser "deserdado"! – enfatizou a última palavra com sarcasmo.

Yelan esboçou uma reação rápida de surpresa, mas logo seu rosto estava impassível outra vez. Shaoran sabia que ela não queria que o filho se distanciasse da família... contudo também tinha consciência que o rapaz não abandonaria a noiva...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, moleque!! – rugiu Youhide, com violência, fuzilando-o com o olhar – Acha que é só virar as costas para nós e que viverá esse seu conto de fadas?! Pois saiba que não será assim!! – ele se levantou e o encarou intensamente – Eu vou persegui-lo, não deixar sua vidinha miserável em paz! Vou infernizá-lo até você perceber que o mais fácil e o correto é você largar essa moça e assumir o seu lugar na sua família!

- Nunca me disseram que seria fácil "assumir" aquela família! E nunca foi! – ele revidou, com raiva – Prefiro muito mais fugir de vocês com quem eu amo do que viver com vocês, que nunca foram realmente a "família do ano"!

Inesperadamente, o ancião sorriu, cheio de veneno. Lentamente, ele falou:

- Acha mesmo que vai ficar por aí? Uma perseguição de gato e rato? Mas é claro que não! Se nós não temos você, então faremos com que você não seja mais respeitado por ninguém! Farei com que a mídia do mundo todo saiba que o herdeiro de um império foi deserdado porque engravidou a secretária!! Não ia ser um máximo?! Vocês iam ser perseguidos por onde vocês fossem, ridicularizados... é isso que você quer? E você já pensou na sua filha?! O que ela diria se um dia soubesse do sórdido caso de vocês? Do casamento ilegal??!! O que ela diria??

Shaoran ficou sem palavras. Era o pior dos seus pesadelos. Era tudo o que temia. O sofrimento de Sakura... a tristeza, a mágoa... tudo que poderia acabar com seu casamento que nem se realizara... mas, subitamente, um pensamento encheu-o de luz...

- Ela não se importa. – ele falou, de repente.

- O quê?! – Youhide perguntou, com arrogância.

- Eu falei... que ela não se importa! – ele repetiu, firme e determinado – Eu cometi um erro há oito meses... esse erro... foi não ter confiado no amor que ela sente por mim!

O ancião soltou uma risada alta e desagradável. Quando ele falou, foi com sarcasmo e cinismo:

- Você ACHA mesmo que essa aproveitadora te ama mesmo?? Mas é claro que não! Ela só quer seu dinheiro, fama!

- NÃO OUSE FALAR DA SAKURA DESSE JEITO!! EU JÁ LHE AVISEI ANTES!! – ele explodiu.

- Só falo o que penso e o que sei!! Você é muito ingênuo mesmo! Achar que essa garota aceitará ficar com você depois que os jornalistas acabarem com você! Quando você estiver pobre, na sarjeta, ela irá te abandonar!!! – ele fez uma pausa e, antes que Shaoran pulasse em cima dele de vez, continuou, com uma calma extremamente irritante – Mas nós podemos evitar isso com facilidade!! Faremos o seguinte: já que você está tão apegado a sua filha, nós iremos pegá-la e voltaremos para Hong Kong. Ela será muito bem vinda na família, eu garantirei isso. E se seu "amor verdadeiro" reivindicar os direitos sobre a criança ou ameaçar fazer algum escândalo, nós a pagaremos e ela sumirá do mapa!

- Eu me recuso, muitíssimo obrigada!!

Shaoran tomou um susto. Sakura estava parada no início do corredor, usando uma roupa vestida às pressas, as cabelos mal penteados e pingando um pouco de água... seu rosto estava sério, os olhos em chamas. Desde quando ela estava ali, escutando aquela terrível conversa?

Calmamente, ela andou até onde o noivo estava e apertou-lhe a mão, deixando o rapaz perceber que, apesar da serenidade aparente, ela estava tão apreensiva quanto ele: suas mãos estavam trêmulas e geladas.

Escutou a voz suave dela dizer:

- É muita ousadia sua, senhor, vir em minha casa e insultar-me! Peço que se retire imediatamente.

O velho aproximou-se dela. Ele era muito alto, mais alto mesmo que Shaoran e sua arrogância o agigantava mais ainda. Todavia, Sakura não esboçou a menor reação de medo. Embora sua apreensão crescesse internamente. Youhide dardejou, com rudeza:

- Você é que é ousada, Srta. Kinomoto, em falar comigo de tal maneira. Mas, é claro, entendo que não vá desistir de um excelente partido sem lutar, não é mesmo?

- Não, não vou desistir dele! E não me importo se for deserdado. Aliás, se o senhor quiser, pode deixá-lo sem um centavo! Nós saberemos nos virar muito bem!

- E creio que seria a suas custas, não? – rebateu ele, glacial. Sakura esboçou uma leve surpresa e ele continuou, sorrindo cinicamente – Sei muito bem que agora escreve uma coluna de revista. E é muito famosa. Ganha muito bem para uma mulher. Será interessante ver Xiao Lang ser sustentado pela "esposa"!

A moça sentiu-se ferver de raiva e teve que admitir que aquele velho sabia como infernizar alguém: usar o orgulho masculino foi uma excelente estratégia... mas ela também sabia jogar:

- Acho que está se esquecendo que Shaoran é um ótimo administrador de empresas... vai se surpreender com o número de ofertas de trabalho que ele receberá assim que souberem que ele está disponível. Então, eu volto a repetir: como vê, podemos nos virar sozinhos!

Em muitos anos de convivência, Shaoran nunca havia visto aquele homem demonstrar sinais de fraqueza... portanto foi um grande choque ver um esgar de surpresa no rosto enrugado, deixando-o momentaneamente sem palavras.

Foi só um segundo, mas foi um dos segundos mais importantes da sua vida. Tudo porque sentiu-se inesperadamente fortalecido, sentiu que poderia ganhar MESMO aquela batalha, mesmo se aquele homem dissesse ou fizesse coisas abomináveis... e tinha plena certeza que somente se sentia assim porque Sakura estava a seu lado. Ela era a sua coragem, sua força motriz, aquela que o fazia sentir-se o melhor homem do mundo...

Youhide recuperou-se sua pose e demonstrou ainda mais hostilidade, ao dizer:

- Bobagem! Nós, do clã Li, como famosos e respeitados empresários, podemos muito bem fazer alguns contatos e facilmente impedir que você se empregue! – ele deu uma risadinha de desprezo – Para nós, vocês são como um inseto, uma mosquinha.

Shaoran sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços e o encarando com firmeza:

- Mas até uma mosquinha pode incomodar bastante e ser bastante esperta! É visível que o nosso romance aborrece todo o clã, mas não podemos fazer nada!! – ele abraçou Sakura pelos ombros e afirmou, com firmeza – Pode me deserdar! Pode mandar todos os jornalistas do mundo atrás de nós! Pode tentar sabotar meu emprego! Não importa! Eu, Fenmei e Sakura vamos ficar juntos! Seremos uma família de verdade!

Youhide ia falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu mudar de idéia e disse:

- Vocês têm certeza?! Ainda há uma chance! Vou oferecer uma oportunidade única: Shaoran volta a ser o líder da nossa família. Ninguém saberá dessa história de filha fora do casamento. Sakura, você viverá sua vida sem interrupções e poderá ficar com a criança. Estarão seguras. Tudo que vocês tem que fazer é evitar esse escândalo que estão prestes a fazer!

Alguns momentos de silêncio...

- Entendo a sua posição.

Foi Sakura quem falara. Dissera aquelas palavras com vagar, de modo que Shaoran ficou alarmado por um instante, pensando na idéia maluca de que ela resolvera aceitar. Porém foi uma sensação passageira: confiava nela... e ela, nele!

Ela continuou, confirmando os sentimentos de Shaoran:

- Para você, como um ancião do clã, deve ser difícil ver o líder se envolver em algo que parecer tão sórdido ao primeiro olhar: ele se envolver com a secretária e a engravidar. Porém você não consegue enxergar o sentimento que há por trás de toda a nossa história. Nós nos amamos! De verdade! Queremos ficar juntos! Não porque ele quer lavar a minha honra! Não porque eu quero ficar milionária! Mas unicamente porque nós nos amamos e acreditamos que podemos ser felizes, apesar de tudo que possa acontecer conosco!

Shaoran podia sentir a coragem, a paixão e o amor vibrarem na voz dela, deixando bem claro que ela estava sendo sincera e sentiu-se emocionado. Olharam um nos olhos do outro, como se estivessem fazendo, secretamente, um pacto silencioso...

Um pacto de amor.

Youhide soltou um profundo suspiro, acordando-os do momento mágico. Viraram-se para ele, que falou, emburrado:

- Quer dizer... que nada posso fazer para mudar a cabeça de vocês, não?

Sakura abraçou Shaoran de volta, com uma expressão firme no rosto e o rapaz falou, decidido:

- Não! Nada do que você faça poderá impedir nosso casamento... com ou sem pérola.

Um silêncio tão tenso se formou que os jovens amantes sentiram-se tremer involuntariamente. Não tinham a menor idéia do que iriam enfrentar, contudo eles iriam até o fim com àquela decisão. Youhide falou então, a voz dura como aço, a expressão do rosto mais severa do que nunca:

- Então... não me resta outra alternativa a não ser...

Era agora...

"

Mas... e a Naoko??!!

Naoko havia chegado no prédio da Sakura um pouco atrasada, culpa do tráfego que estava um verdadeiro caos na cidade. Quando chegou ao elevador, viu uma velhinha com um monte de sacos de compras do supermercado. Ela parou um andar antes do de Sakura e estava tendo muitas dificuldades. Então a moça a ajudou a levar os inúmeros sacos para dentro da casa dela. A velhinha ficou muitíssimo agradecida, e insistiu que a jornalista comece uns biscoitos de aveia, enquanto falava o quanto era difícil encontrar jovens com disposição para ajudar...

Depois de uns dez minutos, ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar da velhinha e, para não perder tempo, subiu, pelas escadas mesmo, a diferença de andares. Quando chegou ao corredor, viu uma cena inusitada. Havia duas pessoas conversando calmamente na frente da porta do apê da jovem escritora. Uma ela reconheceu de cara: a Sra. Yelan Li. A outra pessoa era um homem que ela nunca vira na vida, mas que parecia muito com o "Gandalf" que ela imaginara ao ler "O Senhor dos Anéis", embora mais um pouco mais arrogante e severo. Os dois pareciam estar combinando alguma coisa e ela sentiu (com seu faro investigativo) que a Sra. Li parecia apreensiva... o que estaria acontecendo? Instintivamente, ela se escondeu parcialmente atrás de uma planta folhuda de plástico e esperou, enquanto eles tocavam a campainha. Não demorou muito para que o próprio Shaoran atendesse a porta, com um sorriso de prefeito em plena campanha eleitoral, que se desfez ao ver quem eram aquelas pessoas. Sem falar nada, o desconhecido impôs sua presença no apartamento, Yelan o seguiu. E a porta se fechou.

Naoko ficou ali, remoendo-se de curiosidade, sentindo dentro de si um nervosismo crescer. Não podia ser boa coisa. Pé ante pé, ela se aproximou da porta. Dava para escutar as vozes, mas estava tão baixa e embaçada que não dava para entender nada. Ela encostou o ouvido na porta, tentou olhar pelo inverso do olho mágico, pela fechadura, e pelo vão embaixo da porta. Com cuidado, voltou a grudar o ouvido na porta, quase como se quisesse se fundir a ela. Ficou um bom tempo tentando escutar até que...

- Você sabia que é muito feio escutar atrás da porta das pessoas??!!

Meiling gritou bem no seu ouvido, fazendo ela tomar um susto e vir ao chão. Meiling riu alto e com gosto. Lá da porta do apartamento, Tomoyo observava aquela cena segurando o riso. Meiling ajudou-a a se levantar, perguntando, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

- O que você está fazendo aí?!! Não é muito do seu feitio espiar os outros. O que houve...

Naoko tapou a boca da chinesa e a arrastou para dentro do apartamento, seguida de Tomoyo. Assim que entrou, fechou a porta e disse, zangada:

- Espero que não tenham escutado a gente! Como você pode ser tão escandalosa?!

As duas pararam de rir, imediatamente. Tomoyo perguntou, logo ficando apreensiva:

- O que foi que aconteceu? A Sakura está bem?

Meiling levou a imaginação um pouco mais além, fazendo logo cara de desesperada:

- Não me diga que... meu primo fugiu, não é mesmo?! Eu sabia!! SABIA!!! Ele não ia agüentar a pressão! – ela arregalou os olhos, presa em seus mais espetaculares devaneios – Provavelmente, você ficou sem coragem de abrir a porta e falar com a Sakura, mas estava vigiando-a para impedi-la de cometer alguma loucura!! Meu Deus!!! E se ela tentar fazer alguma coisa?!! Oras – ela foi se zangando – Por que me deixou tirar você de lá?! Vamos, precisamos...

- Meiling, você daria uma ótima jornalista de tablóides com essa sua imaginação catastrófica!!! – cortou Naoko, exasperada – Pare de ser tão fatalista! O que aconteceu foi que aquela sua tia, a Sra. Li, chegou acompanhada de um senhor de aspecto sinistro. E quando o Sr. Li abriu a porta, parecia que ele havia visto o _Jack Estripador_!! E eles estavam conversando... discutindo lá dentro... foi quando você interrompeu minha investigação!

- Senhor?! E como era esse senhor??!!! – Tomoyo quis saber, aflita.

- Bom... ele era muito alto, esguio, cabelos completamente brancos, barba curta. Usava roupas tradicionais chinesas. Mas o que mais me marcou foi a expressão arrogante, como se o mundo inteiro estivesse abaixo dele!

Tomoyo sugou o ar, arregalando os olhos e Meiling ficou tão pálida que parecia ter perdido, inexplicavelmente, todo o sangue do corpo e juntas, exclamaram:

- Youhide!

- Hã... you… kid? – Perguntou Naoko, sem entender

- Não... é Youhide! - repetiu Tomoyo, ainda recuperando-se do choque – Mas... não é possível!

- O que esse velho idiota está fazendo aqui, no Japão?! - Esganiçou-se Meiling, muito nervosa, começando a andar de um lado para o outro – Não é possível que minha tia tenha dito alguma coisa para ele...

- Não! Nem pensar! A Sra. Li disse, ou melhor, PROMETEU para a Sakura que não ia falar nada para ninguém do clã! – falou Tomoyo, com um estranho tique no olho, como se tentasse convencer a todo mundo, inclusive a si mesma – E a minha prima disse, inclusive, que a Sra. Li preferia que ninguém soubesse!

- Mas ela pode ter mudado de idéia!! – rebateu a chinesa, andando ainda mais rápido – Ou então, se você tiver razão quanto a minha tia, talvez tio Youhide tenha estranhado a viagem dela e tenha vindo de surpresa. Aí ele "apertou" ela até obter a verdade!

- AI, VOCÊS DUAS! AFINAL, QUEM É ESSE CARA?!

As meninas tomaram um susto. Estavam tão concentradas em levantar possibilidades que haviam esquecido de Naoko, que já estava fumegando de raiva

- Quem é esse... "cara"?! – repetiu Meiling, fazendo drama – É simplesmente o homem mais perverso do mundo! Detesto ficar até na mesma sala que ele! Aliás, foi ele quem me mandou pro Japão tão precipitadamente!

- Youhide Li é tio dela e um dos anciões do clã – Explicou Tomoyo, com uma das mãos tapando parcialmente a boca – É muito respeitado e influente. E também é conhecido por ter uma vontade de aço!. Nós, isto é, eu e Sakura, sempre achamos que ele ao menos desconfiava que ela sentia algo pelo Li, quando viajamos para Hong Kong.

Fez-se silêncio. Naoko perguntou, um tanto cética, pouco depois:

- Vocês tem certeza que é esse cara mesmo?! Quero dizer... eu descrevi esse senhor e vocês foram logo tirando as piores conclusões. Pode ser outra pessoa...

- Você está sendo otimista! Pelo o que você falou, é ele mesmo! – falou Tomoyo, apreensiva

- A gente pode confirmar facilmente! – disse Meiling, sombria – É só a gente ir no apê de Sakura.

- Acho melhor não! – Naoko cruzou os braços – Vocês se lembram de quando a Sra. Li veio até aqui anteriormente... ela não quis nossa interferência... e tenho a impressão que eles não vão querer nossa ajuda agora! Sabe o que eu acho? Acho melhor...

- Já sei! – Gritou Meiling, assustando as duas – Tenho uma foto da última reunião de família em que ele aparece! Se for ele, você vai reconhecer!

Sem demora, foram todas para o quarto de Meiling, que estava uma bagunça (maior do que o normal, claro!). Naoko logo exclamou:

- Que organizada você é!

- Boba! Estou arrumando as minhas coisas, porque vou viajar em poucos dias para me casar! – resmungou Meiling, passando por cima de uma pilha de roupas.

- Arrumando ou desarrumando?! – perguntou a jornalista, olhando aquela bagunça quase com descrença.

- Bom... acontece que eu tenho muita tralha. E quando me casar, eu não vou poder levar tudo, então estou separando roupas, toalhas, conjuntos de cama... essas coisas! O que eu não quiser eu vou doar!

- É verdade! Eu estava ajudando ela. – falou Tomoyo, sentando-se em cima da cama cheia de coisas espalhadas.

Naoko não falou mais nada, apenas Observou Meiling pegar uma grande caixa do armário e jogá-la pesadamente ao lado de Tomoyo. Quando ela abriu, viram que estava transbordando de fotos. Ela espalhou as fotografias pela cama, sem cuidado algum. Tomoyo quase teve uma síncope:

- Meiling! Pelos céus, tenha mais cuidado com as fotos! Elas são lembranças, pedaços da sua memória registrados em papel!

- Muito poético, Tomoyo, mas a maioria dessas fotos foram tiradas em reuniões chatas em momentos embaraçosos. - ela pegou uma foto e analizou-a, abrindo um sorrisinho malvado - Essa aqui é uma das poucas que eu gosto. Shiefa flagrou o bumbum do Xiao Lang quando Fenmei puxou... hum... "sem querer"... as caças dele. Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida quando eu vi essa foto... e eu a roubei para fazer chantagem um dia.

Naoko e Tomoyo só faltaram arrancar a mão da chinesa na pressa de pegar a fotografia para olhar. Um Shaoran completamente aturdido, com os olhos cheios d'água, olhando para trás, com as calças no joelhos, enquanto uma menina que aprecia um pouco mais velha que ele (devia ter seus setes anos) rolava de rir. Naoko disse, segurando o riso:

- Que fofucho! Que bumbum lindo! dá vontade de levar para casa! Quantos anos o Sr. Li tinha aqui?

- Uns cinco, acho. - respondeu Meiling, procurando a tal foto, espalhando as outras pela cama e pelo chão - Vou falar para a Sakura que você está cobiçando o noivo dela! Ah! finalmente!!

Quase do fundo da caixa, ela retirou uma foto grande, onde havia ali retratadas várias pessoas reunidas, todas muito elegantes. Ela foi até Naoko e perguntou, apontando uma pessoa que estava quase ao centro:

- É esse cara aqui?

Naoko confirmou com a cabeça, antes de dizer:

- É ele sim! Com certeza!

Meiling voltou a ficar pálida:

-Então... é ele mesmo! - ela cobriu a cabeça, com a mãos - Não pode ser...

- Afinal, por que vocês estão tão apreensivas?!

- Você não o conhece, Naoko! Eu tenho certeza que esse homem vai fazer de tudo para atentar a vida a vida deles! Isso porque o clã nunca vai aceitar Sakura porque ela é, não há outra palavra para descrevê-la, uma plebéia. Se pelo menos...

Seu semblante entristeceu-se mais ainda. Naoko aproximou-se e perguntou, abraçando-a pelos ombros:

- Está pensando naquela pérola, não é? - Meiling confirmou com a cabeça e a jornalista falou, consolando-a - Olha só, não foi sua culpa . Além do que, é muita bobagem pensar que uma jóia pode encerar o destino de alguém. Sakura sabe muito bem disso e o Sr. Li sabe também agora. Eles só precisam convencer as outras pessoas disso!

- Mas o que eu penso é que, se eu não tivesse perdido a pérola, ia ser muito mais fácil para a Sakura!

- Talvez sim, talvez não! - falou Tomoyo pela primeira vez em muito tempo, levantando os olhos da foto embaraçosa de Shaoran, que ainda segurava - Então... esta aqui que era a Fenmei?

Meiling confirmou apenas com um leve aceno da cabeça, muda. Naoko, que sabia da triste história da irmã do chinês, também se calou, sentido o astral baixar totalmente no quarto. Tomoyo mirou a foto por vários instantes e então falou, com vagar:

- Eu não conheci a Fenmei. Nem vi o corpo dela, nem a vi viva. Mas... eu me lembrei do que a Sakura me falava dela... foi tão infeliz no casamento, mas, mesmo assim, dizia para o Li e ela seguirem o coração, mesmo sem a pérola! E ela esteve sempre certa, não é? Eles estão seguindo os corações agora... e vão se casar em breve. Eles querem ficar juntos! E vão lutar por isso, com unhas e dentes! - ela se levantou, parecendo decidida e depositou delicadamente a foto na caixa outra vez - Devemos crer que eles vão alcançar o que desejam! E, se por acaso alguém se interpor no caminho deles, nós estaremos lá para ajudá-los... não é mesmo?!

- Sim! claro! - Naoko falou, mais animada - Eu não sei da história toda, mas nunca, em nenhum momento, vou deixar meus amigos na mão!

As duas olharam para Meiling, que estava chorando silenciosamente. Antes, porém, que elas pudessem falar qualquer coisas, a chinesa enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e disse:

- Vocês tem razão! Se a Sakura e Xiao Lang precisarem de nós, estaremos lá!

As três sorriram. Tomoyo falou, prática:

- Faremos o seguinte: vamos esperar mais um pouco e depois nós iremos ao apartamento da Sakura. Para dar uma força. Enquanto esperamos, vamos arrumar essas fotos, porque já estou ficando agoniada de vê-las pelo chão!

Meiling rolou os olhos, mas nada falou, limitando-se a abaixar-se para recolher as fotografias que estavam no chão. Demorou algum tempo para recolherem tudo. Tomoyo insinuou que poderiam organizá-las e guardá-las melhor, mas a chinesa nem quis saber: foi jogando tudo dentro da caixa. Enquanto Tomoyo assistia aquela cena com tristeza, Naoko, que estivera agachada no chão, levantou-se e informou:

- Têm duas fotos presas no vão entre a cabeceira da cama e a parede.

- Ah! Deixa elas aí. Devem ser fotos de alguma reunião de família sem graça!

Tomoyo, no entanto, tratou logo de fazer drama

- Como você pode ter tão pouca consideração pelas suas fotos! São memórias! Além disso, e se forem fotos do seu noivo?! Ah, não! Vamos arrastar a cama e pegá-las!

Depois de uma rápida discussão, Tomoyo ganhou a causa (na verdade, Meiling já estava meio convencida ao pensar na possibilidade de serem fotos do noivo) e elas se posicionaram para puxar a cama. Na primeira tentativa, elas que foram puxadas pelo móvel: garotas, 0, cama fabricada em madeira maciça brasileira, 1. Depois de uma troca de posições estratégica e um puxão que as esgotou, conseguiram afastar o móvel um bom pedaço com uma enorme barulheira. Algumas aranhas saíram correndo. Tomoyo abaixou-se para pegar a foto. Então, aconteceu muito depressa: Um escorregão, um grito de surpresa, o baque surdo de um corpo caindo no chão e, sabe-se lá como, a morena havia ido parar quase completamente embaixo da cama. Apenas as pernas haviam ficado de fora. Ela soltou um gemido e choramingou:

-Ai... eu acho que quebrei uma costela.

Meiling perguntou, aflita:

- Como você caiu?!

- Pisei num objeto pequeno, um botão, acho!

- Você consegue sair daí?

- Espera! Não vamos mexer nela! Se ela realmente quebrou alguma coisa, pode ser perigoso mover a vítima! - Alertou Naoko, com ares de entendida

- Vítima do quê?!

- Do acidente, lógico! Precisamos chamar um medico ou uma ambulância!

- Chame o Hiiragizawa! Interfone para o 802 e diz que a Tomoyo sofreu um acidente! Ele vai vir voando!

Sem mais perguntas, Naoko pulou uma pilha de toalhas e foi chamar o Eriol.

Meiling abaixou-se por trás, vendo parcialmente o rosto de Tomoyo, absolutamente imóvel. Achou que ela tivesse desmaiado e ficou ainda mais apreensiva. Começou a chamá-la, com mais ímpeto, arrastando-se para chegar perto dela sem, contudo, tocá-la:

- Tomoyo! Tomoyo!!!!!! Está me escutando??! Fale alguma coisa!!!

Ela nada respondia. Mais nervosa ainda, a chinesa levantou-se de novo, deu a volta na cama e abaixou-se, para poder ficar frente a frente com ela.

Tomoyo não estava desmaiada. Tampouco, porém, estava escutando. Toda sua concentração estava voltada para um objeto pequeno bem a sua frente. Quando caíra, sentira que havia pisado em algo esférico e escorregadio e nem se ligara para o que poderia ser...

Mas assim que dissera que achava que havia pisado num botão, ela veio rolando de algum lugar... e parou bem na direção do seu olhar. A moça mal podia acreditar, chegou a achar que era fruto de alguma batida da cabeça de que ainda não se dera conta. Estendeu a mão devagar, com receio de que ela desaparecesse com o toque. Porém seus dedos roçaram em algo sólido e frio. Segurando firmemente entre o indicador e o polegar, ela ergueu a pérola negra a altura de seus olhos. A pérola negra! A pérola negra... do Li! Só podia ser!

A causadora de tanta confusão, mágoa e revolta, estava bem ali, entre seus dedos!

Meiling, assim que se abaixou e viu a pérola, pareceu perder toda a cor do rosto. E, então fez algo completamente inusitado: cobriu a boca com as mãos e gritou. Só parou quando ficou sem ar. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que logo rolaram pelo rosto... havia procurado tanto! Praticamente revirara o quarto de cabeça para baixo, em desespero...

... E agora ela aparecia ali, como por magia! Ela soltou um ganido de raiva, de mágoa e de alívio. Tomoyo, por sua vez, começou a rir, sem razão aparente. Elas nem notaram quando Naoko voltou ao quarto. Ela escutou as duas e informou, confusa:

- O Hiiragizawa já está subindo. Hã... Tomoyo porque você está rindo e a Meiling - pelo que parece - está chorando?

As duas pareceram despertar ao escutar a voz da jornalista e, ao mesmo tempo, tentaram se levantar e bateram o cocuruto da cabeça no estrado da cama

- Ai ai... Tomoyo, não se mexa! – mandou Meiling, massageando a cabeça e saindo de debaixo da cama, com um sorriso inexplicável no rosto – Naoko, você nem imagina! Achamos! Achamos a pérola!

Demorou um pouco para Naoko entender a situação, mas ela abriu um enorme sorriso também.

- Não pode ser! Está falando sério?!

- Seríssimo! – afirmou, mostrando a pérola que pegara das mãos de Tomoyo momentos antes.

A jornalista olhou a jóia com algo que beirava adoração. Sussurrou:

- Então... esta é a famosa pérola!

- Sim! SIM!!! – gritou Meiling, sentindo que era difícil conter a alegria

- Temos que levar para o Sr. Li imediatamente! – Exclamou Naoko, juntando as mãos.

"

Youhide soltou uma gargalhada.

Aquela reação era a última que os dois esperavam, então ficaram apenas olhando o homem rir e rir, com a expressão de quem acaba de ver um OVNI abduzir uma vaca.

Aquela risada não era cínica ou cheia de veneno e maldade: era alegre, divertida, contagiante, natural! E transformava aquele homem, até poucos instantes, arrogante e cruel, em uma pessoa comum, simpática... humana!

Yelan, por sua vez, soltou um suspiro que parecia vir do fundo do seu ser e deixou-se cair numa poltrona, quase sentando-se em cima de Kero, que tirava um cochilo. Esta falou então, um tanto ríspida:

- Finalmente! Espero que você esteja satisfeito, Youhide!

O ancião também sentou-se, após controlar o riso, disse:

- Muitíssimo satisfeito, minha cara Yelan.

Sakura e Shaoran continuavam muito perplexos para conseguirem articular alguma coisa. A boca do rapaz estava meio aberta, até. Youhide parou de rir e, então, falou com simplicidade:

- Vocês passaram no teste.

Um longo momento de silêncio passou entre eles, até Shaoran finalmente conseguir dizer alguma coisa:

- Teste?! Que teste?!

- O teste para saber se vocês são dignos do destino que escolheram. – Falou Youhide, transparecendo em sua voz a importância deste fato

Outro longo silêncio. Shaoran bateu com a palma da mão na testa e balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse clarear as idéias e balbuciou, ainda confuso:

- Dignos... do destino...?! Eu... não estou entendendo...

Youhide olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele, mas ali havia somente gentileza. E declarou:

- Queríamos saber se vocês realmente estavam preparados para receber a bênção do clã.

Aquela revelação era ainda mais perturbadora...

- Bênção... do clã?!!

O ancião confirmou com a cabeça

- Mas... como?! Eu não entendo.

Antes de começar a falar, Youhide lançou um olhar penetrante a Sakura.

- Nós sabíamos, há muito tempo, que a Srta. Kinomoto era especial.

A moça não falou nada, apenas continuou olhando o ancião com enorme aturdimento. Shaoran franziu o cenho e perguntou:

- Especial como?

- Especial para você, menino! Sabe, você não é muito bom para esconder seus sentimentos vimos logo o amor que crescia em você por ela... no início, pensamos mesmo que ela só queria se aproveitar da situação.

Shaoran simulou uma reação violenta, mas Sakura foi mais rápido e se meteu na frente dele, dizendo:

- Eu jamais faria algo assim... e eu tenho certeza que jamais esbocei qualquer atitude que os levassem a pensar esse tipo de coisa! – ela se calou por dois segundos, seus olhos brilhantes de raiva – Aliás, essa história de "bênção" está me aparecendo algum tipo de armadilha!

- Mas não é! – Protestou Yelan, falando com eles diretamente pela primeira vez.

- Mas parece! E o que vocês querem que eu faça?! Receba-os de braços abertos, sem ligar para o que aconteceu a pouco instantes! Ele... – Apontou um dedo trêmulo para Youhide – Ele!! Me insultou na minha própria casa, quis tirar a nossa felicidade... e agora espera que eu acredite nessas palavras gentis?!

Yelan se levantou, aproximou-se de Sakura e colocou uma mão no seu ombro, dizendo com vagar:

- Quando vim aqui, pela primeira vez, pedi que você escutasse os motivos do meu filho. Agora peço que escute os motivos do clã.

- Ela tem razão, minha cara! – pontuou Youhide, calmamente – Coloque-se no nosso lugar! Você era desconhecida e muito bonita! É óbvio que pensamos no pior!! Por muitas gerações, o clã passou por situações horríveis por conta de pessoas ambiciosas! É prudente ser extremamente cauteloso!

- Mas... mas... – sakura olhou para Yelan, tal como uma criança querendo desesperadamente o apoio de um adulto – até a Sra. pensou isso de mim?

Yelan torceu os lábios, contrariada, mas admitiu:

- Sim, sakura! Mas, eu pensava isso de você ANTES de te conhecer! – a jovem olhou-a de surpresa e ela continuou – É que... Xiao Lang sempre falou muito de você e com imenso carinho... e eu pensei o mesmo que todos – sua voz se tornou mais suave – mas foi só eu conhecê-la para ver que você não era nada disso! Na verdade, era doce, gentil e, de certa forma, ingênua. Não seria capaz de fazer algo tão abominável quanto aplicar um golpe!

- Yelan viu, antes de nós, o óbvio: que vocês realmente se amavam. E tentou abrir nossos olhos. Porém , como mencionado antes, precisávamos ter extrema cautela... o clã já havia previsto que se envolveriam de tal maneira que iriam querer ficar juntos.

- E é o que queremos! – interrompeu Shaoran, apertando a mão de Sakura com força.

- E já estávamos pensando em que medidas tomar para separá-los quando aconteceu algo extraordinário. – Os dois, que esboçaram reações de protesto quando escutaram a palavra "separá-los", aquietaram-se, surpresos. Youhide voltou a olhar significantemente para a moça e completou – Você, Srta. Kinomoto, descobriu as passagens secretas da sala dos espíritos.

Sakura sentiu-se corar. Ela fitou Yelan e, meio acusadora, perguntou:

- A Sra... contou para ele?

- Ela me contou sim. – respondeu Youhide, antes que a mãe de Shaoran pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Embora não fosse realmente necessário. Quando a Sra Guang Fenmei morreu, eu exigi saber de Yelan certos detalhes... contudo, eu já sabia que você estava se utilizando das passagens secretas.

Sakura, cujo rosto havia se contorcido de tristeza ao ouvir o nome de Fenmei, agora olhava o homem aturdida. Shaoran franziu o cenho e perguntou o que a moça não conseguiu expor em voz alta:

- Mas... como?!

Youhide sorriu, um tanto maroto:

- Você não é a única que se utilizava das passagens. Quando você a descobriu, naquela noite, eu também escutei o choro da Sra. Guang e fui averiguar. Mas, tal qual foi minha surpresa ao perceber que já havia alguém ali, perambulando por aqueles corredores. Escondi-me para que não pudesse ver-me, apesar de saber dos riscos...

- Riscos?! – exclamou Sakura, a voz esganiçando-se – O que era um risco??! Deixar eu saber que Fenmei estava naquela situação, precisando desesperadamente ser amparada???!!!

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd **

_e me sinto nu diante da multidão,_

**Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud **

_Porque essas palavras são meu diário gritando bem alto_

**And I know that you'll use them however you want to. **

_E eu sei que você vai usá-las como quiser_

- Exato! – o ancião falou, fechando os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

As feições de Shaoran se tornaram ainda mais malignas. Ele praticamente griou:

- Vocês sabiam que a minha irmã estava naquela situação???!! E não fizeram nada???!!!!

De repente, Youhide pareceu muito, mas muito cansado. Sentou-se outra vez e pôs a mão na testa. Por um instante, Sakura pensou que ele estivesse apenas fingindo para baixar a guarda deles, mas quando ele mirou Shaoran dentro dos olhos dele, ela, de alguma forma, soube que ele estava sendo absolutamente sincero quando disse:

- Nós sabíamos que sua irmã estava doente, tendo uma gravidez muito complicada, mas não imaginávamos o quão grave estava a situação. Guang sempre nos garantia... que ela estava bem... e muita gente acreditou... nós tivemos de acreditar...

- Mas todos sabiam que Guang era um cachorro...! APOSTO QUE NÃO FIZERAM NADA PARA MANTER AS APARÊNCIAS!!! – gritou Shaoran, enfurecido

Youhide esboçou o seu antigo eu arrogante, quando disse:

- Meu caro rapaz... acho que está esquecendo de uma coisa... Pelo que eu me lembre, vocês visitaram a Sra. Guang um milhão de vezes... e ela poderia ter falado das suas condições, ter falado a péssima situação em que ela estava... porém ela não falou para vocês.

- Claro! Ela se sentia intimidada... tudo pelo clã, até aposto! – esbravejou a jovem, com as lágrimas chegando a seus olhos: lembrar de Fenmei e seu sofrimento doía muito...

- Não! Ela não se sentia intimidada pelo clã... mas tinha o coração no lugar! – Falou Yelan, também emocionada. Ela deu um passo a frente e encarou o filho nos olhos – Quando tudo aconteceu... o noivado, quero dizer, Guang parecia outra pessoa, um pouco arrogante, sim, mas tinha algo simpático em seu olhar... Fenmei nunca chegou a amá-lo, porém, não estando apaixonada por ninguém e não tendo muitas ambições pessoais, ela acreditou que o casamento poderia dar certo... isto até a pérola ficar manchada... mas já estava tarde, ela não pôde fazer nada... ela não quis fazer nada!

Eles ficaram chocados. Para Shaoran, aquelas informações eram novas... ela havia se conformado... não havia feito nada...

- Exatamente... Diferente de você! – Disse Youhide, lendo os pensamentos dele – Apesar de ter sido um pouco tarde, você descobriu o que seu coração realmente queria e o seguiu... e está lutando para conseguir o que você quer!

- Mas... foi ela quem disse isso para mim! Foi a Fenmei que me apoiou, no começo, a me envolver com a Sakura...

- Sim... pode até ser... mas, você acha mesmo que, mesmo que sua irmã não tivesse dito nada, você não seguiria seu coração?

Shaoran fitou Sakura, o olhar buscando o dela... parecia não ter fim... aquela mágica que parecia uni-los tão profundamente... que ira indissolúvel...

- Acho... – Ele murmurou, depois de fazer um enorme esforço para desviar seu olhar do dela – Que você tem razão...

- Além disso, Fenmei havia aprendido a lição dela, tarde demais, infelizmente. E não queria que seu irmão passasse pelo mesmo que ela... e incentivou-o a fazer o que, no final, era o certo. – Finalizou Yelan, em voz muito baixa.

Depois desse momento, houve um longo período de tão profundo silêncio, que era possível escutar as batidas dos corações, cada um em ritmo diferente...

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Recomeçou o ancião – O fato da Srta. Sakura não ter falado nada sobre Fenmei... a ninguém foi o que nos convenceu de que ela não era uma... desculpe a palavra, vigarista: com a informação sobre Fenmei e seu marido, ela poderia ter feito chantagens, poderia ter simplesmente anunciado na mídia inteira... mas isso, creio eu, nunca passou pela cabeça dela.

- Mas... é claro que não. – confirmou Sakura, ainda meio abobalhada com aquelas informações.

- Começamos a ver o que Xiao Lang, Meiling e Yelan já haviam visto há muito tempo: sua gentileza, sua inocência. - Ele sorriu com suavidade – Sei que é difícil para vocês acreditarem em nós, mas... nós realmente gostaríamos que aceitasse o nosso profundo pedido de perdão... não só pela cena que eu fiz ainda há pouco... mas por tudo... todos os erros que o clã cometeu. Eu sei, eu SEI, é muito difícil – Ele enfatizou ao ver os jovens mencionarem um protesto – Mas espero que ao menos tentem... e afinal, você há de concordar comigo, Xiao Lang: isso torna as coisas muito mais fáceis para vocês!

- É obvio que nem todos irão te receber abertamente, Sakura. – Falou Yelan, quase timidamente – Existem muitos narizes que se torcerão para você... porém, aos poucos, eles te aceitarão, tanto pela influência de Youhide... quanto pela sua simpatia. Foi assim comigo: tive que conquistar meu espaço, mas... eu consegui!

O que Sakura realmente gostaria de dizer é que não fazia questão de conviver com pessoas tão arrogantes, quanto mais "conquistar a simpatia deles". Todavia, ela precisava pensar no noivo também: realmente, tudo se tornaria muito mais fácil para ele, que voltaria a ter o seu devido lugar na família. E... se estava dispostas antes a arriscar sua reputação... por que não agüentar alguns parentes metidos? Ela deu um sorrisinho que soou como uma bandeira branca no meio de uma batalha e falou para Shaoran:

- Acho, querido... que podemos tentar.

**There's a light of each end of this tunnel **

_Tem uma luz em cada final desse túnel_

Quando ele a olhou, ela percebeu o quanto aquelas palavras foram importantes para ele! Claro que ele não ia ficar "de bem" com a família que tanto o prejudicou no passado num passe de mágica, contudo, aquele era um feliz começo.

- Só tem uma coisa que está me deixando preocupada! – ela começou, sem saber exatamente como continuar. Por isso calou-se e, tendo encontrado as palavras certas, continuou – Eu sei, e entendo, que o clã possua uma maneira diferente... daquela que eu considero... hum... adeqüada, para educar suas crianças. Essa era a minha maior preocupação quando a Sra. Li veio pela primeira vez aqui e...

Não era necessário ela falar mais alguma coisa. Shaoran olhou para os parentes, apreensivamente. Ele gostaria de que sua filhinha fosse criada à maneira deles... e não à maneira Li.

- Eu não creio que isso seja verdadeiramente um problema. – disse Youhide, após algum tempo – Xiao Lang, você terá que ficar aqui por um tempo para administrar a filial do Japão...

- Espere! – interrompeu Shaoran, confuso – eu pensei que seriam a Meiling e o seu marido que iriam ficar aqui...

- Bom... tivemos uma reunião recentemente e concluímos que, apesar de tudo, você é, como a Srta. Kinomoto havia dito, um excelente administrador de empresas. Você ficará aqui e Meiling e o marido vão trabalhar como gerentes administrativos. É uma espécie de castigo, pela confusão que causou nos oito meses de ausência! – ele falou, severamente, mas deu uma piscadela quase imperceptível com o olho.

Sakura sentiu o sol brilhar dentro de seu coração

- Quer dizer... que poderemos... ficar aqui, no Japão?

- Vocês TERÃO de ficar aqui! – respondeu o ancião, seco – Contudo... seria pedir demais que, pelo menos uma vez por ano, vocês fizessem uma viagem a Hong Kong? Ora, os outros membros da família irão querer participar da vida da vida da criança!

Sakura estava exultante. Ela poderia subir pelas paredes de tanta felicidade. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Poderia ficar com seu Shaoran, tranqüilamente, criaria Fenmei da melhor maneira possível e (tinha certeza plena disso) sua filha seria aceita pela família!

- Sakura... agora que está tudo se encaminhando, pelo menos... será que posso ver minha neta?! Desde que cheguei aqui, não penso em mais nada!

A jovem japonesa sorriu. Ela virou-se para o ancião e disse, dirigindo-se a ele com simpatia pela primeira vez:

- O Senhor não gostaria de conhecê-la também?

- Mas é claro, Srta. Kinomoto! Juntar-me-ei a vocês em dois minutos. Quero somente falar umas duas palavrinhas com Xiao Lang.

Apesar de ter ficado apenas um pouquinho apreensiva, ela não demonstrou e saiu com Yelan. Assim que ficaram a sós, envoltos de um silêncio pouco à vontade, o homem mais velho falou a Shaoran:

- Imagino que gostaria de se casar aqui, no Japão, apesar de toda a sua família residir em Hong Kong.

- Nós VAMOS nos casar aqui! – o rapaz retrucou, agressivo, temendo ser contrariado.

- Tudo bem... nada mais justo. Obviamente, um ou dois ficarão bastante insatisfeitos de ter que fazer essa longa viagem ao Japão, porém ficarão contentes em saber que você está se casando.

- Mesmo sem a pérola? – perguntou Shaoran, sagaz.

- Mesmo sem a pérola! – confirmou Youhide, olhando-o nos olhos, com seriedade.

Encaram-se por vários segundos, como se estivessem jogando o jogo para ver quem piscava primeiro. No fim, o jovem desviou os olhos e perguntou, com a testa franzida:

- Eu não entendo... por que, depois de tanto tempo... estão me ajudando? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Youhide suspirou, mas disse com firmeza:

- Há uma série de motivos, alguns pequenos que, juntando-se a outros, formam motivos bastante razoáveis... mas as razões mais importantes são: você quer muito isso; você lutou por isso!

Ele ficou ali, olhando-o, sem saber se entendera-o direito. O velho citou então, uma frase que escutara há muitos e muitos anos atrás...

- "Coragem, Shaoran... pois chegará um dia em que algo na sua vida irá aparecer e que lhe trará muita felicidade... tenha fé..."

- Você escutou??!!! – Shaoran perguntou, recordando-se que Nadeshiko Kinomoto lhe falara aquilo num sussurro - ... Como?

- Tenho boa audição! Só porque estou velho não quer dizer que tenha que usar uma corneta acústica, como seu bisavô. Escutei o que ela disse... e sempre achei que ela tinha razão. Lembro-me que, depois daquele encontro, você mudou. Claro que não se tornou um anjo, porém parecia mais esperto em julgar as ordens recebidas e compreender que eram dadas para seu próprio bem...

- Até o dia em que a pérola se perdeu. – recordou Shaoran, sombrio.

Youhide suspirou

- Aquele foi o nosso grande erro, porém somente muito tarde nós percebemos. Com a prisão de Ylang e toda aquela confusão... compreendemos o quanto lhe fizemos mal... e já, naquele momento, estávamos dispostos a aceitar Sakura, com ou sem pérola... mas você foi um tanto precipitado! – antes que Shaoran pudesse protestar, Youhide falou logo – Estou ciente que a culpa é nossa também, afinal, sempre fomos muito rígidos e você, certamente, pensou que não iríamos aceitar a moça... – ele suspirou – Por tudo, por tantos erros, é que queremos o seu perdão, Xiao Lang. Você lutou por aquilo que achava certo, tanto pela sua família, primeiro, na época do seu noivado, quanto agora, pela sua própria felicidade... é por isso que tanto admiramos você.

O velho se calou e eles apenas se fitaram.

Se Shaoran chegou e pensar em dizer alguma coisa, para retrucar aquele discurso que Youhide havia feito, jamais se soube: um furacão acabara de abrir a porta do pequeno apartamento de Sakura. Nele, uma Meiling radiante, acompanhada por uma Naoko estonteante e um Eriol aturdido, carregando uma Tomoyo chorosa nos braços, entraram na sala e encararam os presentes, todos com sorrisos inexplicáveis nos rostos. Tendo escutado o nível anormal de barulho, Sakura veio correndo, seguida de perto pela Yelan. Ela olhou para Meiling, que estava chorando um pouco e perguntou, preocupada:

- Meiling... aconteceu alguma coisa??

- SIM!! - ela respondeu, esganiçada – Uma coisa maravilhosa!!!

- Espera, espera! – Sakura olhou para prima, muito bem instalada no colo do médico, que estava vestindo um robe azul por cima de um pijama listrado e com os cabelos completamente bagunçados: parecia ter saído da cama – O que aconteceu com você, Tomoyo?

- Ah! Nada demais! Só cai e Eriol acha que eu fraturei a bacia! – respondeu a moça, num tom de voz que sugeria que ela acabara de ganhar na loteria – Ele diz que era melhor eu ir a um hospital urgentemente...

- E você devia MESMO fazer isso! – resmungou o médico, com a cara meio zangada, meio risonha.

- ... Mas eu não poderia perder por nada neste mundo o que vai acontecer agora!!! – ela remexeu na bolsa e retirou uma câmera filmadora portátil.

- O que é que vai acontecer agora???!! – perguntaram Sakura, Yelan e Shaoran, juntos

- É isso o que vai acontecer!!! – Meiling falou e mostrou, para todos, a pérola perdida.

Todos prenderam a respiração ao mesmo tempo, por vários motivos diferentes e caiu um silêncio tão pesado na sala que era possível pegá-lo. Yelan abriu o boca de uma maneira que chegava a ser cômica. Youhide olhava para o pequeno objeto nas mãos da chinesa, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Porém, obviamente, quem mais sentiu o peso daquela descoberta foi o jovem casal: Sakura levou uma das mãos a boca, sentido uma miríade de sensações, porém sem saber o que realmente pensava sobre aquilo... Shaoran, por sua vez, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e por pouco não foi ao chão. Cautelosamente, assim como Tomoyo fizera no momento em que se dera conta de que era a pérola, ele se aproximou e, hesitante, ergueu a mão para tocá-la. Seus dedos trêmulos primeiro roçaram na superfície esférica e depois, com firmeza, ele pegou-a das mãos de Meiling...

Ele a examinou, incrédulo, surpreso, emocionado, raivoso, aliviado... eram tantos sentimentos que lhe passavam pelo coração que nenhum se expressava por muito tempo em seu rosto. Com vagar, ele virou-se para Sakura e mostrou a ela o objeto pequenino.

Não sabiam o que dizer. Era praticamente um acontecimento único: a pérola lhes aparecia... quando não mais precisavam dela! Porém, obviamente, Meiling e os outros ainda não tinha noção disso, portanto foi compreensível quando a chinesa disse, com agressividade, apontando para Youhide:

- A pérola foi encontrada! É a dele mesmo! Então... não há motivos para você continuar a importunar os dois!

- Meiling...

- Eles vão se casar por que eles se amam! E há motivo melhor do que esse??!! – continuou a chinesa, como se Sakura não tivesse falado com ela.

- Meiling...! – desta vez foi Shaoran quem falou

- Eu não vou deixar! Nem eu nem Naoko... – apontou para a jornalista sem graça encostada na porta – e nem a Tomoyo... – apontou para moça que filmava tudo com um ar divertido no rosto – Vamos deixar você separá-los!

- MEILING!!!! – gritaram, juntos, Sakura, Shaoran e Yelan.

A chinesa, que se preparava para continuar o discurso, parou com a boca meio aberta. Então falou:

- O que foi?

- Meiling, não precisamos de nada disso! – falou Sakura, rindo um pouco da cara absolutamente apalermada dela – Embora, é claro, eu fique absolutamente feliz e agradecida pela disposição que vocês tem em ajudar-me.

- Ah... hã... claro! – Balbuciou a chinesa. Depois de alguns instantes calada, ela perguntou, confusa – Afinal, o que está acontecendo? Pensei que ia encontrar tio Youhide puxando os seus cabelos, Sakura. – imediatamente, após ter dito isso, ela corou. Pelo que parecia, ela tinha coragem de dizer, mas não tinha coragem para sustentar o que havia dito.

Youhide levantou as sobrancelhas e o passa-fora não demorou a chegar:

- Srta. Meiling Li, mais respeito comigo! A senhorita chega sem bater na porta, invade a casa dos outros e ainda falta com respeito com os mais velhos! Foi esse o tipo de educação que Tomo lhe deu?

A chinesa corou ainda mais, porém fez menção de voltar a falar. Com medo da amiga se encrencar de verdade, Sakura falou, depressa:

- Meiling, espera! Eu fico... extremamente contente que você tenha reencontrado a pérola, mas... não... não é mais necessária!

- O quê?!

Quem perguntara aquilo fora Tomoyo, tão assombrada que se mexera bruscamente e esquecera-se que estava com dores muito fortes. Depois de fazer uma caretinha de dor ela voltou a perguntar, muito assombrada:

- Como assim não é mais preciso?!

- Acontece, srta. Daidouji, que nós viemos até aqui para justamente dizer ao Xiao Lang e a Srta. Kinomoto que aceitaremos ambos no seio da família... entre outros pequenos detalhes...

Foi a vez de Meiling ver o OVNI abduzir a vaca...

- O quê?! Assim... tão... fácil?! – balbuciou, desconfiada – Sem... ameaças?! Sem... sentenças de morte?

- Meiling! – foi a vez de Yelan chamar atenção

- Mas... tia... convenhamos que... com todo os histórico do clã... é de se esperar que...

- Nós sabemos, Meiling! – apressou-se em dizer Shaoran – Também ficamos tão desconfiados quanto você está... porém agora está tudo bem... – virou-se para Tomoyo, que ainda filmava tudo – Daidouji, eu sei que você esperava uma cena bem diferente, mas... acho que agora você realmente precisa ir ao hospital...

- Obrigado! – agradeceu o médico, um pouco mal-humorado, começando a sentir que Tomoyo estava uns quilinhos acima do peso - Vamos logo! Yanagisawa, seu carro está aí embaixo?

Antes que Naoko pudesse responder alguma coisa, Tomoyo exclamou:

- Espera!! Sakura, você não vai colocar a pérola no colar?! – todos olharam para ela surpresos. Ela insistiu – Sabe... a tradição da família... achamos a pérola, Sakura foi aceita pelo clã... porque não cumprir com a tradição?!

Sakura e Shaoran se olharam. Há oito meses, eles se separaram por causa daquela pérola. A garota, pelo menos, sentia uma espécie de aversão por aquela jóia, que, de forma indireta, causara tanta dor... e agora ela reaparecia...

Shaoran sentia algo parecido, embora três vezes mais sofrido: por causa dela e seu comprometimento cego com o clã, quase jogara fora sua grande chance de ser feliz... durante todo o tempo que estiveram separados ele pensou no porquê da pérola ter desaparecido de maneira tão estranha... ele chegara a pensar mesmo que o destino deles não era ficar junto... porém, quando voltara ao Japão, ele compreendera que, quem fazia o destino não era aquela jóia: era ele mesmo... mas... então... qual seria o significado de seu reaparecimento?

Depois de um bom tempo calados, Youhide pigarreou e todos se voltaram para ele. Ele falou, com simplicidade:

- Acho uma ótima idéia, minha cara srta. Daidouji. – Sakura fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas o ancião continuou rapidamente – Eu entendo perfeitamente que vocês sintam uma certa... repulsa... por essa pérola... contudo, eu gostaria que você vissem esse reaparecimento não como uma ameaça ao comprometimento de vocês... mas sim como uma confirmação.

- Confirmação? – repetiu a japonesa, tolamente.

- Sim. Pense por esse lado: quando a pérola sumiu, há oito meses, ela não desapareceu porque vocês teriam que ficar separados: foi como um teste, para saber se vocês MERECIAM ficar juntos. Depois de muito tempo, Xiao Lang retornou, vocês fizeram as pazes... e somente então a pérola reapareceu... obviamente significa...

- Que nós passamos... em algum tipo de teste? – perguntou Shaoran, incrédulo.

- Sim... não vêem? Vocês prometeram passar por cima de tudo e de todos para ficarem juntos... vocês passaram no teste, fizeram seu próprio destino! E assim, a pérola reapareceu!

Sakura não havia pensado por esse lado. Aos poucos, enquanto ainda absorvia toda essa história de teste, ela sentiu o coração se esvaziar de toda raiva e frustração que sentia por aquele pequenino objeto, substituindo por uma sensação que poderia ser descrita como... alívio? Sim, alívio! Seguido, talvez, de uma nostálgica sensação de que, finalmente, tudo estava bem. Finalmente... sem olhar para Shaoran, tinha certeza que dentro dele, se passava a mesma coisa...

Ele apertou um pouco sua mão. Ao olhá-lo, pegou-o sorrindo, seus olhos transmitindo serenidade, tranqüilidade. Ele falou, suavemente:

- Então... querida... que tal se tornar uma noiva "tradicional" do clã Li?

Ela deu uma risada, que dissipou o pouco de apreensão que ainda sentia... e confirmou com a cabeça.

Meiling, mais rápida quem um raio, foi até seu apartamento e de lá trouxe o tradicional colar de noivado da família. Shaoran pegou a pérola e deu-a para a noiva. Sentindo-se mesmo parte de uma cerimônia ritualística, ela desfez o nó de colar e preparou-se para colocar a pérola junto com as outras... quando notou uma coisa que ninguém, aparentemente, havia notado. Ficou tanto tempo olhando para o colar e para a pérola que Shaoran franziu a testa e foi até ela:

- O que foi, querida? Alguma coisa errada?

Ao virar-se para ele, o rapaz percebeu que ela estava chorando, porém seus olhos pareciam abrigar todas as estrelas do céu.

- Não há nada de errado... eu diria... que acabo de obter a maior prova de que nós seremos extremamente felizes... – e mostrou-lhe a pérola

Havia uma pequena reentrância desregular na superfície lisa da pérola. Shaoran entendeu na hora o que era e gritou, entre animado e emocionado:

- A pérola... está... amassada!!

- O quê?! – falou Tomoyo, desconcertada. E começou a falar, interrupta – Me desculpe! Mil vezes... perdão! Deve ter sido na hora em que eu pisei nela!!! Mas não se preocupem! Faço questão de pagar...

- Tomoyo! Você não se lembra?! – Cortou Meiling, incrédula e excitada – Pérolas amassadas são o melhor sortilégio de felicidade existente. Significa que o casamento deles... será beirando a perfeição!! Eles serão muito felizes!!

Aparentemente, e a morena havia esquecido mesmo. Só depois de algum tempo, foi que ela exclamou, também muito contente:

- Sim!!! É verdade!!! Melhor do que a mancha branca... é pérola amassada!!!

Logo, todos quiseram checar o pequeno amassado que misteriosamente aparecera na jóia. Depois de ter passado de mão e mão, é que Sakura pegou-a outra vez. Já ia colocá-la no colar quando Youhide falou:

- Espere! Um momento! Acho que precisamos rever um fato! – todos olharam para ele – Xiao Lang deveria ter se casado há alguns anos... embora, obviamente, não tenha acontecido tal coisa, ele ainda tem o direito de colocar a sua pérola antes da de Meiling... e, observem, se ele fizer isso... vai manter a tradição de...

- ...A cada quatro casamentos normais... – Completou a jovem chinesa.

- ...Surge um casamento especial. – Finalizou Yelan, emocionada.

Sakura olhou para Meiling, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. Devagar, ela retirou com extremo cuidado a pérola de Meiling e, no lugar, colocou a sua e a de Shaoran. Ela lentamente deslizou pelo fio transparente até juntar-se com as outras, com um pequeno barulho que ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Os presentes pareceram acordar e, num movimento sincrônico, suspiraram. Sakura voltou a encaixar a pérola de Meiling e fechou o nó. Depois, como se a emoção fosse demais para ela, ela se abraçou a Shaoran, que estava igualmente feliz. Naoko bateu palmas e comentou:

- Ah... se eu escrevesse uma matéria sobre isso, ninguém iria acreditar...

Tomoyo também estava as lágrimas. Eriol também, mas em parte porque a morena estava ficando realmente pesada. Youhide emprestou um lencinho para Yelan e falou, sorrindo:

- Bem... que bom que está tudo resolvido... devo agora voltar ao hotel, para fazer alguns telefonemas. Se você me permitir srta. Kinomoto, gostaria de passar mais tarde para dar uma olhadinha na mais nova integrante da família.

- Mas... é c-claro! – falou Sakura, enxugando algumas lágrimas teimosas de felicidade – Eu... vou dar um jantar hoje à noite... ficaria muito honrada se o senhor e a Sra. Li comparecessem... vou convidar meu pai e meu irmão também... e assim, todos vão poder se conhecer.

- Seria um prazer! – falou Youhide, sério, mas com os olhos brilhantes.

- Mas é claro que eu virei! – falou Yelan, por sua vez – Eu também tenho que ir, por hora. Também preciso fazer umas ligações – piscou para Meiling – Tomo deve estar roendo as unhas uma hora dessas! Disse que contaria tudo o que acontecesse aqui. Provavelmente, vai ter um infarto quando souber que aconteceram tantas coisas emocionantes e ela não pode olhar.

- Se a senhora vai ligar para minha mãe, por que você não o faz lá da minha casa? Estava mesmo querendo dar uma palavrinha com ela! – ofereceu Meiling, animada.

Elas se despediram do casal, tal como Youhide, que prometeu estar ali as sete naquela noite.

- Bem... acho melhor nós irmos a um hospital agora, não é? – perguntou Naoko rindo da caretinha de dor de Tomoyo e da caretona de Eriol.

- Ótima idéia! – falou o médico, quase sem ar – Acho que eu vou precisar de um também!

- Vocês não querem que a gente acompanhe vocês?! – perguntou Sakura.

- Não precisa, querida! – dispensou Tomoyo, fazendo um movimento com a mão – Tenho certeza que não tenho nada de grave. Além disso, a Naoko pode nos levar, não é?

- Claro! – foi a vez da jornalista piscar – E hoje à noite, eu também preciso falar com você, Sakura. Sobre a resposta dos editores em relação ao seu livro! Te adianto que foi muito positiva. Mas... se não for hoje à noite, vamos marcar para o mais cedo possível!

- Seria muito bom se você viesse junto para o jantar, com certeza! E vocês dois também. – falou a moça, referindo-se a Eriol e Tomoyo.

- Claro! Agora... será que podemos ir, antes que eu realmente comece a passar mal? – perguntou Eriol, começando a passar mal de verdade.

**yeah breath Just breathe, ohho breathe**

_Isso, respire, apenas respire… respire_

Apressados, eles também saíram e deixaram o casal a sós. Assim que a porta bateu, Sakura atirou-se nos braços de Shaoran. Os dois ficaram por muito tempo abraçados, incapazes de falar qualquer coisa, incapazes de acreditar que mereciam tanta felicidade como estavam tendo agora. O futuro, que vislumbravam através de nuvens espessas até pouco tempo atrás, apresentava-se agora límpido e claro, prometendo muitas felicidades.

- É... real... tudo o que acabou de acontecer?? – perguntou Sakura, com o rosto ainda no peito dele, a voz saindo abafada.

- Sim... é real sim! – ele confirmou, num suspiro – estamos juntos... e ninguém vai nos atrapalhar...

Mais um longo silêncio, como se ainda estivessem absorvendo o impacto daquela palavra específica... juntos...

- Pra sempre? – perguntou ela, num fiapo de voz

Ele a apertou contra si, ainda mais...

- Pra sempre!

Ele se afastou dela o suficiente para levantar-lhe o rosto, pelo queixo e capturar seus lábios, num beijo que parecia selar tantas promessas, tantos significados, depois de tantas tempestades e calmarias... fundiram-se num só, trocando palavras na linguagem universal do amor...

Quando se separaram, arfantes, os dois queriam dizer a mesma frase, mas não foi preciso... tinha o resto da vida para provarem um ao outro quanto eram importantes aquelas palavras não ditas...

Eu te amo...

**...Just breathe**

_...Apenas respire_

Fim

'

**Gente...em fim, Um Admirador Especial termina. Depois de três anos e quase dez meses, eu posso dizer que, finalmente, terminei uma fic!!!!**

Solta fogos

**Bom... o que posso dizer é que, apesar de todos os problemas que eu tive (atrasos, quase dois anos sem postar... esse tipo de coisa) é muito satisfatório terminar um projeto tão... hum... ambicioso como esse com chave de ouro. Foi ambicioso por que?**

**Vocês já se perguntaram por que o nome da fic é "Um Admirador Especial" e não algo como " A maldição da pérola negra" ou então "Até o fim te amarei"? a resposta é muito simples: até, mais ou menos o quarto capítulo da fic, eu tinha um projeto para completamente diferente do que acabei escrevendo. Para falar a verdade, eu achei a história bem chatinha depois que eu comecei a escrever e, para não desistir no meio do caminho, eu perseverei... aí surgiu a história da pérola negra e eu agarrei essa idéia com todas as forças. Da idéia original, só ficou aquela cena em que Shaoran se encontra com a mãe da Sakura!! **

**Quantas vezes pensei em parar pelo caminho??? Garanto a vocês que um monte de vezes! Eu tenho milhares de histórias que eu nunca escrevi até o final simplesmente porque eu desisti delas, por diversos motivos... Porém eu continuei, as vezes firme e forte, por vezes vacilante... tudo por causa dos meus leitores, que insistiam e insistiam, me mandavam reviews carinhosas, críticas, ameaças. A maior prova disso é que o cap 22 recebeu mais de 50 reviews, batendo todos os recordes de UAE!!! Eu fico extremamente feliz quando eu vejo que as pessoas gostam da minha fic e queriam que eu terminasse... Eu ganhei até uma comunidade no orkut... chique, não é? Está lá na Home page, quem tiver login do poderá acessar de lá. Quem não tem, é só pesquisar as Keywords fãs da cherry hi...**

**Eu não vou me estender muito, então vou logo partir para os agradecimentos especiais...**

**Primeiro, para minha amiga do coração Yoruki Hiiragizawa, porque ela, a partir do 17º capítulo, ela começou a revisar para mim a fic, evitando que continuasse a pagar micos gramaticais... mas, muito mais importante que isso, ela foi uma das primeiras a acompanhar conm reviews, é minha amigona de msg, está sempre pronta para ajudar e cheia de idéias... te agradeço mil vezes... sério!!**

**Depois, a minha amiguinha ****MeRRyaNNe, que também está acompanhando a fic desde muito cedo e não desistiu de mim, apesar do ócio de quase dois ano e que, de vez em quando dá um incentivo a mais... brigadinha, mixuga!!**

**Quaro também fazer um agradecimento especial a uma pessoa que, na verdade, nunca leu essa fic (só vai ler daqui a dois anos, quando fizer trezes aninhos!) que a minha irmãzinha, a Mimica-Chan. Ela praticamente me obrigou a terminar UAE e, embora ela queira ler, na verdade ela tem outros interesses... heheh... mais pra frente vocês vão entender... mas, enfim, ela também me ajudou a terminar UAE com suas ameaças e suas Shurikens de papel (detalhe: ela é viciada em Naruto, percebe-se!)...**

**E, é claro, a todos os meus leitores, os que se pronunciaram, os que começaram desde sempre, os mais novos, os que deixam reviews, os mais tímidos... enfim... porque é muito óbvio...**

**SE NÃO FOSSE O APOIO DE VOCÊS, UAE NÃO TERIA CHEGADO AO FIM...**

**E é só... infelizmente, eu não vou agradecer nome por nome as reviews e nem vou responder algumas perguntas que me fizeram porque o está dando um problema e eu não estou conseguindo ter acesso a minha página de reviews por completo... mas saibam que cada review está guardada em meu coração e eu agradeço muito por elas!!**

**E agora para finalizar... não pensem que, só porque eu terminei UAE eu vou ficar sumidona do site. Hohoho... podem crer que não... eu tenho muitos projetos... e um deles, o mais recente, que eu estou adorando trabalhar nele, já está bem encaminhado... vou deixar uma palhinha da minha próxima fic, só para vocês ficarem com gostinho de quero +...**

'Quando o veículo parecia ter emparelhado com o lugar onde ele estava, ele escutou uma voz em tom de comando ríspida. Os cavalos foram bruscamente detidos. Curioso, ele aproximou-se devagar da origem do som, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em alguma moita ou pisar em algum bicho e assim fazer barulho. Escondido, sentiu o coração disparar ao ver, na estrada, dois homens a cavalo apontando pistolas para o cocheiro que, apavorado, estendia suas mãos para o alto, em um claro sinal de rendição. Eles tinham lenços rotos amarrados no pescoço que cobriam parcialmente seus rostos e falavam em francês rústico, um linguajar próprio das periferias de Paris.

Provavelmente, pensou o garoto, aqueles homens estavam de tocaia do outro lado da estrada, caso contrário, teriam-no visto ou ouvido e, com certeza, ele estaria encrencado. Observou os homens se aproximarem mais do veículo. Um deles lançou um olhar cobiçoso para a belíssima parelha de cavalos negros, dizendo rudemente, porém com vagar:

- Mal posso esperar para montar nesses cavalos de primeiro mundo!

O outro abriu a porta da carruagem e apontou a pistola vigorosamente, dizendo qualquer coisa tão rapidamente que o menino não entendeu. Seu francês ainda não era bom. Viu um homem descer da carruagem também de braços erguidos.

Os ladrões mandaram que ele entregasse a carteira, o alfinete que prendia sua gravata, e o relógio de ouro. Depois, entrou na carruagem. Ouviu-se um gritinho delicado e o rapazinho percebeu, aflito, que ainda havia uma senhora lá dentro. Sem pensar direito, o rapaz se expôs, correndo até o animal do bandido que continuava montado, dando-lhe um forte tapa nas ancas. O cavalo empinou e derrubou o ladrão. O cocheiro e o nobre só conseguiram olhar, espantados com aquela estranha interferência.

Então o outro bandido, surgido do nada, agarrou o menino por trás. Ele tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o homem apenas riu debochado e disse, bem perto dele, permitindo que o garoto sentisse o hálito fétido que ele emanava:

- Jacques, seu estúpido! Surpreendido por um molecote! O que a turma vai dizer quando souber, hein?!

O que se chamava Jacques levantou-se, furioso. Olhou para o garoto e desferiu-lhe um tapa tão forte que ele sentiu que seu pescoço quase se deslocou. Quando virou-se de novo para enfrenta-lo, viu que ele havia sacado a sua arma, apontando diretamente para a cabeça dele. E disse, com um sorriso cruel:

- Se o garoto não existir mais, essa interferência nunca terá acontecido!

Ele engatilhou. O menino arregalou os olhos, paralisado... iria morrer...!'

_O que é isso?! O que irá acontecer depois???!! Que fic nova é essa?????!!!!!!_** Hahaha... vocês irão saber... mais só daqui a algum tempo... **_quando, mais ou menos?_** Digamos que... só depois do aniversario do meu irmão... **_e quando é o aniversário do seu irmão (o.O)???!!!_** Haaa... aí fica muito fácil, né? Pode ser agora em janeiro, poder ser em fevereiro... pode ser só em agosto... kkkkk... ( É por isso que minha nee-chan tava querendo que eu terminasse UAE logo ¬¬)**

**Agora eu vou ficando por aqui... de verdade... Mais uma vez, meus agradecimentos a todos vocês que chegaram até aqui, e leram tudo até o fim...**

**Arigatou!**

**Só mais uma coisinha... mandem reviews!! Eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do capitulo, o que vocês gostaram na fic no todo, o que não gostaram... enfim... falem, ou melhor, escrevam!!!!**

**Kissus**

**Cherry hi**

**2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake **

_2 da manhã e ela me liga porque eu ainda estou acordado,_

**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake **

_Você poderia me ajudar a solucionar meu ultimo erro?_

**I don't love him winter just wasn't my season. **

_Eu não o amo, o inverno não era exatamente minha estação_

**Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes**

_Nós passamos pelas portas, olhos tão condenantes os deles_

**Like they have any right at all to criticize **

_Como se eles tivessem algum direito de criticar_

**Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. **

_Hipocritas, vocês estão todos aqui pela mesma razão._

'

**Cause you can't jump the track **

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_

**We're like cars on a cable **

_nós somos como carros num cabo_

**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**

_e a vida é como uma ampulheta colada na mesa_

**No one can find the rewind button girl **

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão para voltar garota,_

**So cradle your head in your hands. **

_Então coloque sua cabeça em suas mãos_

**And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe **

_E respire, apenas respire, Respire, apenas respire._

'

**May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss **

_Em maio ele fez 21 anos na base de Fort Bliss,_

**Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist **

_Só hoje ele se sentou com a garrafa na mão_

**Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year **

_Não tem estado sóbrio desde outubro do ano passado_

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for while **

_Aqui na cidade, você pode perceber que ele esteve triste_

**But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles **

_Mas, meu deus, é tão bonito quando o garoto sorri,_

**Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it **

_Quero abraçá-lo, mas talvez eu apenas cante sobre isso_

'

**Cause you can't jump the track **

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_

**We're like cars on a cable **

_nós somos como carros num cabo_

**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**

_e a vida é como uma ampulheta colada na mesa_

**No one can find the rewind button boys **

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão para voltar garotos,_

**So cradle your head in your hands. **

_Então coloque sua cabeça em suas mãos_

**And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe **

_E respire, apenas respire, Respire, apenas respire._

'

**There's a light of each end of this tunnel **

_Tem uma luz em cada final desse túnel_

**you shout cause you're just as far in **

_você grita porque está tão longe dentro _

**as you'll ever be out**

_quanto você nunca vai estar fora._

**And these mistakes you've made **

_Esse erros que você cometeu_

**You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around **

_você vai comete-los de novo, Se você apenas tentar dar a volta._

'

**2Am and I'm still awake writing this song **

_2 da manhã, e eu ainda acordado escrevendo essa canção,_

**If i get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me**

_Se eu conseguir passar tudo para o papel, Não estará mais dentro de mim_

**threaten' the life it belongs to. **

_ameaçando a vida a qual ela pertence_

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd **

_e me sinto nua diante da multidão,_

**Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud **

_Porque essas palavras são meu diário gritando bem alto_

**And I know that you'll use them however you want to. **

_E eu sei que você vai usá-las como quiser_

'

**Cause you can't jump the track **

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_

**W****e're like cars on a cable **

_nós somos como carros num cabo_

**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,**

_e a vida é como uma ampulheta colada na mesa_

**No one can find the rewind button now **

_Ninguém consegue achar o botão para voltar agora,_

**Sing it if you understand...**

_Cante se você entender…_

**yeah breath Just breathe, ohho breathe**

_Isso, respire, apenas respire… respire_

**Just breathe**

_Apenas respire_

**Anna Nalick - Breathe**


End file.
